


Carcosa - Il Richiamo

by SeleneK



Series: Il Re Giallo [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BDSM Scene, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Fem!Human!Hakuryu - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Psychotropic Drugs, Secret Societies, Surreal, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 191,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Che cos'è per te la libertà? Quando ti senti realmente libero essere qualcuno? Quando, alzandoti la mattina, non ti senti vincolato, soffocato dalle mille convenzioni sociali, dalla responsabilità verso il prossimo, dalle stronzate che ti rendono parte di una società costruita per essere un alveare di schiavi. Puoi dirti realmente libero? E quando lo sei? La libertà si ottiene con la distruzione che provoca in noi il maggior piacere. L'essere umano si sente realizzato come essere senziente solamente nell'atto dell'annientamento, di sé o degli altri. Non giudicate quello che non potete capire. Non guardate a Carcosa come un luogo immaginario. Lasciatevi avvolgere dai drappi oscuri del Re Giallo e saprete finalmente cosa vuol dire essere liberi.»<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: questa AU è ambientata a New Orleans, principalmente, e in altre città degli Stati Uniti d’America e d'Europa. Lo so che i Saiyuki boys sono cinesi (sono cinesi, accettatelo, anche se il manga è giapponese così come, ovviamente, i loro nomi), e se mi mettevo a cambiare i nomi scrivevo un’originale, ma visto che, come chiunque che si cimenti in una AU, volevo tenere quelle storie e quei personaggi, mi sarebbe sembrato assai patetico finire per plagiare i personaggi di Saiyuki per una semplice questione di coerenza tra nomi e geografia. No, non potevo/volevo ambientarla a Shangai, Pechino o a Tokyo, perché New Orleans ha un’ambientazione particolare, così come le persone che la abitano con usi e costumi. Il mio amore per questa città nasce con Anne Rice e ultimamente è tornato grazie a “True Detective” cui questa AU si ispira, soprattutto dal punto di vista “thriller”. Se ci sono dei soggetti che devono rompere perché i personaggi hanno nomi asiatici negli Stati Uniti, che si prendano un ansiolitico e vadano a leggere altro, ho scritto questa prima (e forse unica) AU per divertimento assoluto, per ribadire il mio amore per Saiyuki ma anche per Lovecraft, Chambers, e registi come Von Trier, Kubrick, Refn, Cronenberg, Carpenter e altri, come ho già fatto con altre fanfic.  
> Se dovete tacciare di “poca fantasia” chi cita, allora fatelo anche con il 90 % di scrittori e registi, grazie.  
> La storia vorrebbe avere un’impronta di stile pulp, quindi SO che la punteggiatura non segue uno schema scolastico, lo dico per i geniacci che pensano sempre che dall’altra parte ci sia un’idiota a scrivere, e non una persona che FORSE sa quello che fa. Poi le critiche ci stanno, ma che siano costruttive.  
> Ah, altra cosa importante che ribadisco, è una AU dove le dinamiche tra i personaggi sono diverse, essendo un mondo diverso, perché mi sono divertita a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo… insomma è anche “What If…”, fatevene una ragione.  
> Quindi ribadisco: le grandi ispirazioni per questa AU vengono da “Hannibal”, “True Detective” e “Twin Peaks”, ma non sono cose che riguardano strettamente la trama, più le ambientazioni.
> 
> Nell'edizione italiana la dottoressa Huang è chiamata Fan. 
> 
> Il banner è una mia creazione, siete pregati di non utilizzarlo senza il mio consenso.
> 
> Altre note riguardanti i prossimi capitoli verranno aggiunte di volta in volta con l'aggiornamento.
> 
> Il capitolo non è betato da una seconda persona, quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori.

 

 

 

_Sulla spiaggia s’infrange l’onda nebulosa,_   
_ed i Soli gemelli tramontano nel lago;_   
_le ombre si allungano a Carcosa._

_Ardono stelle nere: la notte è misteriosa,_   
_là dove strane lune s’aggirano nei cieli,_   
_ma ben più strana è la perduta Carcosa._

_Le Iadi canteranno l'armonia melodiosa, _   
_Ma dove sventolano i cenci del Re,_   
_Morrà inascoltata: nell'oscura_   
_Carcosa._

_Canto dell'anima mia, la mia voce è spenta._   
_Anche tu muori, mai nato, come una lacrima mai pianta_   
_S'asciuga e muore, nella perduta Carcosa._

 

La canzone di Cassilda \- Robert W. Chambers

 

 

**Carcosa**

**Capitolo 1**

**_L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose_ ** ****

**Parte 1**

Ossessiva e ripetitiva la sveglia suonava.  
Sempre il solito sogno.  
Ogni notte da anni.  
Da anni.  
Non era solo la morte di suo padre, ma la maschera gialla appesa sulla parete della loro vecchia casa. L’aveva sempre impressionato. Lo fissava dal fondo di un corridoio oscuro che portava allo studio di suo padre. Una maschera fatta di seta gialla. La bocca spalancata in un urlo feroce.  
«Il regalo di un amico», aveva detto suo padre, quando finalmente gli aveva domandato da dove venisse, un mese prima dell’omicidio.  
Nei suoi sogni la maschera gialla si animava, mentre il sangue di suo padre scorreva lento.  
Spense la sveglia con un colpo secco e si alzò a fatica.  
Genjo abitava da solo in un freddo e troppo grande appartamento nel centro del cuore metropolitano di New Orleans. Poteva permettersi un arredamento da Re: mobili costosi e marmi italiani. Ma aveva scelto l’essenziale, nonostante la sua _fortunata_ eredità. Usava i soldi quando era necessario, per il resto si arrangiava con le prime spese. Aveva comprato il materasso, ma non la struttura su cui poggiarlo. Dunque stava lì, buttato a terra nella camera da letto, coperto da un leggero lenzuolo. Il frigo della cucina era semi vuoto, ma Genjo preferiva rifornirsi di giorno in giorno con il cibo spazzatura dei ristoranti take  away, più per pigrizia che altro.  
Lui non lavorava, anche se a suo nome era intestata un’azienda. Arrivato all’età di venticinque anni, ormai si limitava a esistere, ossessionato da quella maschera gialla ghignante. Metà della sua vita era dedicata alla ricerca degli assassini di suo padre, l’altra metà a recuperare qualsiasi informazione su quell’uomo che con tanto amore l’aveva adottato e cresciuto.  
Si occupava della morte di Komyo.  
Si occupava della vita di Komyo.

Morti suicidi. In massa. Ai margini del Quartiere Francese. Disposti a spiale all’interno di un capannone abbandonato.   
Gojyo se ne stava nascosto dietro alla gente curiosa, mentre i poliziotti tiravano fuori i cadaveri di quelle ragazze e quei ragazzi sfortunati quanto lui. Morti in un attimo, ingerendo cianuro. Solo due notti prima aveva parlato con Linda, una bruttina quanto simpatica ragazza dai capelli per metà rasati e per metà tinti di verde acido.  
Gli aveva offerto una birra.

«Noi reietti siamo schiavi del Re Giallo», aveva detto, farfugliando parole con voce impastata dall’alcol e dalla roba che si era strisciata sulla lingua.  
«E chi sarebbe questo Re Giallo?»  
«Lui è… l’occhio che osserva al di fuori del cerchio. Lo capisci? Tutto è circolare. Il tempo è circolare e tutto inizia e finisce e ricomincia e rifinisce. È un labirinto fatto a cerchio in cui siamo intrappolati in quanto esseri di carne», Linda aveva posato la birra e aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. «Solo una volta liberati lui ci ospiterà a Carcosa.»

Non aveva capito quelle parole. Si era anche spaventato, di fronte alla follia improvvisa di una ragazza che era sempre stata un’ottima compagna di conversazione.  
_Vieni a Carcosa con me. Vieni a Carcosa con noi. Dopo domani. Verranno aperte le porte._  
Osservò gli ultimi corpi trasportati via, chiusi in sacchi neri e spessi. Affondò le mani nei jeans lisi e si allontanò. Lui non ci voleva parlare con la polizia, né essere fermato come testimone. Aveva una fedina penale troppo sporca: rapine a mano armata, aggressioni, detenzioni di armi e stupefacenti. Non era una cattiva persona. Solo dopo aver praticato un altro reato non presente negli schedari della polizia: la prostituzione. Vecchie pronte a pagare per un pezzo di carne fresca. Poche volte era successo, quando ormai c’erano più ossa che muscoli a delineare le sue forme.    
«Vieni a Carcosa», sussurrò tra sé, mentre camminava nelle vie affollate . Andò al Mercato Francese, quella mattina. La gente urlava per farsi notare. I profumi e i colori si mischiavano in un’unica grossa chiazza.

Era arrivato tardi sul luogo del delitto. Ventuno ragazzi si erano tolti la vita tutti insieme, in un capannone abbandonato nell’estrema periferia, ed erano stati trovati disposti in cerchio, quasi a spirale. Avevano già portavo via i corpi e non si poteva entrare sul luogo dell’indagine. Genjo si affacciò oltre il nastro giallo, incuriosito, prima di essere allontanato da una poliziotta. Aveva visto quello che gli interessava. L’aspirale dipinta di giallo a terra. Con le mani infilate nella giacca di pelle nera, se ne andò verso il mercato.  
Romanzi. Saggi. Racconti. Poesie. Canzoni. Troppe cose riportavano sempre alla stessa simbologia. A volte Genjo si sentiva impazzire. Cercava di ricordare il momento in cui Komyo aveva pronunciato quelle parole che gli rimbombavano sempre nella testa. Quella canzone.

_Sulla spiaggia s’infrange l’onda nebulosa, ed i Soli gemelli tramontano nel lago;  le ombre si allungano a Carcosa. Ardono stelle nere: la notte è misteriosa, là dove strane lune s’aggirano nei cieli,  ma ben più strana è la perduta Carcosa._

«Vieni con noi a Carcosa… _Carcosa_ , che cazzo avrà mai voluto dire. La droga fa male. Lo giuro: non mi farò più neanche una canna», bisbigliò Gojyo, mentre comprava – con i pochi soldi che aveva – delle mele. Si era già comprato le sigarette. Aprì un pacchetto e se ne portò una alle labbra, cercando i fiammiferi nelle tasche.  
Trovò quelli che Linda gli aveva prestato e praticamente regalato. Si era acceso la sigaretta con i suoi fiammiferi e non glieli aveva più restituiti. Quella sera la ragazza era così fatta che non si ricordava neanche il proprio nome.  
Qualcuno gli andò a sbattere contro e la piccola scatola di cartone cadde a terra. Quando si voltò per raccoglierla, il tizio che gli era andato addosso l’aveva già presa. Un biondino ben vestito e profumato. Uniche note stonate: i capelli, spettinati, e le occhiaie, che risaltavano come solchi neri sotto gli occhi viola.  
«Carcosa», aveva ripetuto il ragazzo biondo, leggendo quello che c’era scritto sui fiammiferi.  
«Ehi, sono miei quelli», disse Gojyo, allungando la mano.  
« “Ardono stelle nere: la notte è misteriosa, là dove strane lune s’aggirano nei cieli, ma ben più strana è la perduta Carcosa”. Conosci questi versi?»  
Gojyo socchiuse gli occhi e ritirò la mano. Ne aveva abbastanza di quella merda.  
«Non so un cazzo. Né di Carcosa, né dei ragazzi suicidi. Quelli… appartenevano a una mia amica, che si è ammazzata stanotte, cosa sei? Uno sbirro? Uno di quei cazzo di sbirri in incognito che non si prendono neanche la briga di recitare i diritti alla gente che interrogano?»  
«Non sono uno sbirro», gli restituì i fiammiferi. «Sono solo… un tizio.»

Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si stava allontanando quando gli venne un’idea. Un’idea geniale. Quello aveva evidentemente bisogno di soldi. Quindi lui gli avrebbe dato i soldi. Non era un filantropo, solo sfruttava l’occasione.  
«Ehi!»  
Attirò la sua attenzione, ritrovandosi di nuovo quegli inquietanti occhi rossi addosso.  
«Se sai qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, vorrei che me la dicessi.»  
«Per quale motivo?»  
«Ti pagherò. Pagherò ogni parola che esce dalle tue labbra.»

La luce fredda dell’obitorio era l’unica cosa a dargli supporto. Il medico legale Cho Hakkai, camminava lentamente sulle piastrelle bianche. Le mani infilate nelle tasche del camice, era abituato al silenzio che solo i morti sanno dare. Quel giorno aveva molto lavoro. Un suicidio di massa. La causa della morte era già stata accertata: avvelenamento da cianuro – confermata dalle ultime capsule avanzate e rinvenute dalla polizia. Ma cinque cadaveri in particolare avevano attirato l’attenzione dei detective, tanto da portarli lì per un’autopsia. Osservò i cadaveri, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Perché hanno portato questi?» Domandò alla nuova assistente.  
«Ci sono segni di percosse, lividi vecchi e nuovi e su tre di loro ci sono evidenti segni di strangolamento.»  
Hakkai alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Le altre vittime non presentavano i medesimi segni?»  
«Sulle braccia buchi di siringhe: la maggior parte erano eroinomani, alcuni si facevano di metamfetamine, davvero pochi erano puliti… forse solo un po’ alcolizzati.»  
«Si può essere solo un po’ alcolizzati?» Domando Hakkai con un sorrisetto, infilandosi i guanti di lattice.    
La sua assistente era una giovane neolaureata. Molto carina e dalla voce da bambina, Yaone sembrava avere una predisposizione per il romanticismo. Per sua sfortuna, Hakkai era interessato solo ed esclusivamente al suo lavoro.  
«Apriamo lei», disse avvicinandosi al cadavere. Lanciò un paio di occhiate al viso della ragazza, quando qualcosa colpì la sua attenzione. «La gola è gonfia, non se ne è accorto nessuno?»  
Toccò leggermente la pelle bluastra della gola e poi aprì delicatamente la bocca. Con un piccola torcia guardò all’interno.  
«C’è qualcosa in fondo alla gola. Per cortesia, passami una pinza.»  
Infilò la lunga pinza fino in fondo alla cavità orale, afferrando qualcosa di viscido che era stato stipato laggiù, probabilmente dopo la morte. Tirando con delicatezza, si scoprì essere un nastro di seta gialla. Posò la pinza e cominciò a tirare con le dita, cercando di tirare fuori tutto il nastro. Al solo vederlo, il suo sangue si fermò. Se fino a quel momento non c’erano stati elementi in comuni con il caso di Kanan, quel nastro giallo era l’inconfutabile prova che il Re Giallo era tornato, se non lui almeno i suoi adepti.

«Tre metri di nastro sono stati rinvenuti in tutte e cinque le vittime», spiegò all’agente speciale della F.B.I. Kougaiji. «Queste erano le uniche vittime che presentavano segni di percosse e strangolamento, la morte in tre di loro è avvenuta infatti per asfissia, due per emorragia interna. Non c’è segno di avvelenamento da cianuro.»  
«Il nastro giallo», disse il giovane agente, indicandolo con un gesto del mano. «È riconducibile al caso di sua sorella? Per questo ci ha chiamati, oltre al fatto di aver trovato delle prove.»  
Hakkai si irrigidì appena, cercando di non lasciarlo trapelare all’agente Kougaiji. Aveva già lavorato con quella squadra: erano bravi ragazzi, molto attenti e diligenti, ma troppo ingenui.  
«Non è stato il Re Giallo a rapire mia sorella, lo ripeto da otto anni. Fu un mitomane, cavalcando l’onda degli omicidi. Lo dissi alla polizia, lo feci sapere anche alla F.B.I., ma non venni ascoltato, con il risultato che morirono molte persone, compresa mia sorella.»  
«Sua sorella si suicidò, ma diversamente da questi ragazzi.»  
«È stata pur sempre una vittima. E in tutto questo _io_ sono stato fermato dalla polizia e processato, per poi esser lasciato per mancanza di prove.»  
Kougaiji accennò un sorriso tirato.  
«Lei cercò di farsi giustizia da solo.»  
Il patologo si tolse gli occhiali e li strofinò piano sul camice.  
«Ed ero sulla pista giusta, forse se aveste lasciato fare a me non sarebbero morte così tante persone otto anni fa, forse si tratta ancora di un mitomane. I primi omicidi e suicidi di massa sono avvenuti tredici anni fa, da quel che ricordo e da allora sono stati numerosi i casi di emulazione e in tutti mancava sempre un piccolo indizio. Un particolare che avrebbe portato al vero Re Giallo.»  
«La provenienza e il tipo di seta.»

Gojyo si portò alle labbra la tazza di caffè caldo, tenendo gli occhi incollati sulla schiena del ragazzo biondo – si chiamava Genjo – che stava prendendo due ciambelle appena sfornate. Quando gliele appoggiò sotto il naso, profumate e fumanti, aveva troppa fame per dire che non amava i dolci e rifiutarle.  
«Linda era sempre stata una eroinomane, sin da quando l’ho conosciuta. Era piuttosto simpatica, quando non era fatta. Offriva sempre da bere, regalava sigarette, la chiamavamo “la testa di cavolo generosa”, perché aveva i capelli tinti di verde e appunto, era molto generosa, anche se non aveva un cazzo, come tutti noi.»  
«Ti ha mai parlato di Carcosa o qualsiasi cosa di attinente?»  
Il ragazzo buttò giù altro caffè caldo e morse la ciambella.  
«L’ultima volta che la vidi mi fece un discorso assurdo. Sul tempo che finisce e ricomincia, che è un cerchio e al di fuori di questo cerchio il Re Giallo osserverebbe il mondo. Mi spaventò, devo dire, non la teoria, ma la sua espressione. Hai presente quei cazzoni invasati che con la Bibbia in mano annunciano la fine del mondo? Ecco, era identica.»  
Sanzo annuì lentamente, tenendo alzato quel suo sopracciglio biondo. Mentre si leccava via lo zucchero dalle dita, Gojyo l’osservò. Era un bell’uomo, ma sarebbe stato ancora più bello se non avesse avuto quelle occhiaie terrificanti. Sembrava uno che non dormiva da decenni. Tormentato da qualcosa più grande di lui. L’ombra di un bambino che aveva avuto tutto per troppo poco tempo.  
Aveva preso una ciambella anche per sé. Ma non l’aveva toccata.  
«Sembra quasi una versione estremamente ridimensionata del concetto dell’eterno ritorno», mormorò tra sé, con voce abbastanza alta affinché Gojyo lo sentisse. Il ragazzo alzò le spalle: sapeva leggere, sapeva scrivere – e aveva una pessima grafia – ma aveva avuto un’istruzione di base. Sapeva fare di conto, conosceva a grandi linee le più importanti vicende storiche. Ma era meglio non parlargli di filosofia, anche se davanti alla disinvoltura di quel biondino, la propria ignoranza lo imbarazzava. Quasi.  
«Ah, quella sera mi parlò anche di Carcosa, mi disse che solo una volta che siamo liberi possiamo raggiungere Carcosa.»  
«Liberi dalla carne? Per questo si sono suicidati?» La domanda di Genjo pareva più una considerazione. Tirò fuori il portafoglio e pagò la colazione. Poi tirò fuori una mazzetta e lasciò ben trecento dollari sul tavolo.  
«Ma vai sempre in giro con tutti quei soldi?»  
«Capita sempre di pagare qualcuno», rispose atono l’altro. «Sempre. Ma se non trovi le informazioni che cerco me li vengo a riprendere.»

L’istituto era un ambiente caldo e confortevole. Goku, che non aveva memoria del proprio passato, si considerava fortunato a stare lì. Era una vecchia magione trasformata in un rifugio per ragazzi dalle situazioni famigliari difficili – tolti all’affidamento dei genitori – e orfani o presunti tali, come lui. A parte il dormitorio dove restavano i bambini in attesa di essere trasferiti in centri più grandi o essere adottati, tutti i ragazzi avevano una loro camera, compreso lui.  
Era stato trovato qualche anno prima, in stato confusionale, mentre vagava per i boschi limitrofi alla città. Non ricordava nulla a parte il proprio nome. Le autorità non erano riusciti a risalire a niente. Non sembrava esistere alcun documento sulla sua nascita o esistenza. Per la sua fisionomia, probabilmente non era neanche di origini americane.  
Ma il ragazzo esisteva. Rideva, mangiava – molto anche – e studiava all’ultimo anno della scuola superiore.  
Faceva amicizia molto velocemente. Era un tipo solare e raramente l’ombra di quel passato sconosciuto oscurava il suo volto.  
Lirin, l’amica pel di carota, si sedette al suo fianco sul divano del grande soggiorno.  
«Hai sentito quello che è successo?»  
«Cos’è successo?» Domandò lui, mentre giocava tranquillo con il suo Nintendo. Era un regalo di compleanno da parte di Kanzeon Bosatsu, la direttrice dell’istituto. Per lui era come una madre.  
«Ventuno persone si sono suicidate nel Quartiere Francese, a New Orleans. Non è orribile? L’ultima volta è successo otto anni fa, almeno così hanno detto in TV.»  
Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia e chiuse con un gesto secco il suo Nintendo DS, abbandonandolo sul tavolino di fronte a sé. Sentir parlare di suicidi di massa lo metteva sempre a disagio. Non parlava mai di sé, perché lui stesso sapeva poco. Lirin non poteva immaginare che il luogo dove era stato trovato dalla polizia, quando aveva 13 anni, era una comunità religiosa dove si era appena consumato un suicidio di massa.  
Lo disturbava.  
Profondamente.  
Tutto quel sentir parlare di coltelli, cianuro, corde, veleno. L’idea che qualcuno potesse scegliere, in piena coscienza, di togliersi la vita… lo faceva star male.  
Si allontanò dal soggiorno lasciando il Nintendo a Lirin.  
Lontano dalla grande città, immerso nel verde della vegetazione selvaggia e le paludi, l’istituto è una villa in stile coloniale di un bianco candido. Si voltò a guardarlo: le ampie finestre, i larghi porticati. L’eleganza di quel posto, il suo apparente distacco dal mondo materiale, gli ricordava qualcosa di antico. Di antico e crudele.  
Andò a passeggiare per il grande giardino fiorito di Kanzeon, canticchiando tra sé quella melodia sconosciuta.  
«Sulla spiaggia s’infrange l’onda nebulosa, ed i Soli gemelli tramontano nel lago; le ombre si allungano a Carcosa.»

Aveva lasciato le prove nel laboratorio di analisi delle fibre, prima di tornare a casa. Hakkai sapeva che da poco si era trasferito un nuovo agente della scientifica, ma non lo aveva ancora visto. Lavorava lì da cinque anni, ma a fatica si era fatto un reale amico. Abitava da solo in un piccolo e vecchio appartamento a Jackson Square. Lontano da Baton Rouge, dove aveva vissuto con la sorella. Ogni tanto meditava di andarsene dalla Louisiana. Una parte di lui voleva ricominciare. Così come aveva cambiato nome, avrebbe dovuto cambiare stato, andare dall’altra parte del paese. Magari in California o nel Nevada. Forse a fare l’eremita in Alaska. C’era sempre bisogno di un medico legale. Ma abitava con Gojyo, un suo caro amico, il suo salvatore, e la vita pareva meno dura con quel tipo di cui occuparsi.  
Gojyo non c’era. Non c’era mai la sera, la notte. Tornava di mattina e restava a dormire fino all’ora di pranzo.  
Si fece un bagno caldo, come ogni sera. Si toglieva di dosso l’odore di morte accumulato nella giornata. Leggeva romanzi immerso nell’acqua calda, perdendosi tra le parole. Sua sorella spesso l’aveva preso in giro, dicendogli che sembrava una casalinga disperata. Anche Gojyo glielo diceva ogni tanto.  
Sorrise da solo, tra i vapori profumati di lavanda. Chiuse il romanzo e lo lasciò cadere a terra, sulle piastrelle umide.  
«Kanan.»  
Ogni tanto pronunciava il suo nome ad alta voce, sperando che lei arrivasse. Sogno irrazionale di una mente contorta. Il silenzio regnava sovrano, come ogni notte. Presto avrebbe acceso la radio, ascoltato malinconica musica jazz, cucinato qualcosa di esotico e si sarebbe poi buttato a dormire, con la mente troppo piena e il cuore troppo vuoto.  
Carcosa. Il Re Giallo. La seta color del sole. Cinque ragazzi uccisi come vittime sacrificali. Tre impiccati. Due ammazzati di botte, letteralmente.  
Tre. Due. Cinque. Ventuno. Non erano numeri scelti a caso.  
Si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò le palpebre.  
_La sequenza di Fibonacci._  
Era stanco.  
_Due. Tre. Cinque._  
Aveva bisogno di dormire.  
_Ventuno._

Sentì Gojyo rientrare a notte tarda. Fischiettava. Hakkai non riusciva ad addormentarsi, così decise di alzarsi per andare in contro al suo amico.  
«Nottata fruttuosa?»  
Gojyo sorrise mentre si versava del caffè.  
«Questa mattina ho fatto dei soldi facili mentre compravo delle mele e delle sigarette. Avevo quasi finito del tutto i soldi, ma un tizio ha voluto che gli parlassi a tutti i costi di Linda… te la ricordi? Quella con i capelli colorati…»  
«L’hai mai portata qui?»  
«No… non era il mio tipo… troppo fatta per stare in piedi, figurati per altro», buttò giù il caffè nero, senza zuccherarlo.  
«Allora non ho idea di chi sia.»  
Gojyo si fece serio e lasciò la tazza nel lavello.  
«Ti saranno arrivati molti cadaveri oggi, a lavoro… ho saputo del suicidio di massa.»  
Hakkai si strinse nella vestaglia e annuì.  
«Ne abbiamo aperto solo cinque, non c’era nessuna donna con i capelli tinti. Ma sono in obitorio, se vuoi vederla -»  
«No. No… ma hai sentito mai parlare di Carcosa?»  
Il suo caro amico non gli aveva mai chiesto niente sul suo passato, tutto quello che Hakkai aveva riferito era stato un atto di sua volontà, come un esorcismo per ciò che aveva fatto e ciò che aveva smesso di essere. Ma Carcosa, la perduta Carcosa.  
«C’è un serial killer che opera da quasi vent’anni non solo negli Stati Uniti, ma praticamente in tutto il mondo, tanto da far dubitare che sia un’unica persona. Quasi mai uccide le sue vittime, ma le porta al suicidio. Il Re Giallo, lo chiamano, e ha il nome di una creatura amorfa che compare negli scritti di diversi autori di libri horror. Così come la nominata Carcosa. In verità prende nome da una città medievale del sud della Francia, ovvero Carcassonne, il suo nome latino era un tempo Carcosa. Ma non c’è mai stato alcun legame tra quella città e gli omicidi del Re Giallo. Non è la Carcosa di cui si va tanto parlando.»  
«Linda parlava di Carcosa come di un Paradiso terrestre», disse Gojyo slegandosi i capelli, dopo averlo ascoltato attentamente. «Se questa persona mi pagherà davvero per le ricerche che riuscirò a fare al Quartiere Francese, riuscirò a pesare meno sulle tue spalle.»  
«Sarebbe anche ora che ti trovassi un lavoro, Gojyo», affermò Hakkai con un falso sorriso. «Non posso badare a te in eterno, anche se l’informatore per un uomo che neanche conosci non è quello che mi aspettavo. Ma è meglio di niente. Buona notte.»  
«Notte.»  
Osservando la schiena curva del suo amico che si dirigeva verso la propria camera da letto, Gojyo pensò a quanto doveva essere stanco per non fargli il terzo grado sull’uomo che voleva informazioni sul caso a cui stava lavorando. Forse era per il collegamento con Kanan. Forse lavorare su gente che si era tolta la vita era troppo anche per lui. Qualcosa capace di far incrinare quel sorriso fatto di labbra e denti che ormai si era solidificato sul suo viso.


	2. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione dall'opera "Amleto" di Shakespeare.

**__ **

**_ Capitolo 1 _ **

**_ L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose _ **

** Parte 2 **

**  
** Con i soldi che quel biondo depresso di nome Genjo gli aveva dato si era comprato dei vestiti nuovi: anfibi e una giacca di pelle stile aviatore. Il tutto senza pesare sul povero Hakkai, che era l’unico che lavorava davvero in casa.   
E tutto per aver solo _parlato_.   
Sollevò la gonna della ragazza di turno che si era trovato per la notte e le sfilò velocemente gli slip. Un’altra cosa che aveva preso con i soldi erano stati i preservativi. Ormai le donne erano più intraprendenti e li avevano loro, spesso e volentieri, ma averne di scorta faceva sempre la differenza.   
Pulito. Profumato. Con la barba rasata a modo. Così si che non faceva fatica a fare conquiste. Cosa di cui aveva necessariamente bisogno.   
Si aprì i pantaloni e li lasciò cadere, mentre la ragazza gli abbassava i boxer. Non si ricordava neanche il suo nome e quella aveva già il suo cazzo in bocca. Mentre armeggiava con la piccola confezione quadrata del profilattico, notò sulla schiena della ragazza il tatuaggio a forma di spirale. Si sentì a disagio. Come qualcosa che aveva visto e che non avrebbe dovuto dimenticare. Alla fine la fece sollevare e lo buttò con poca delicatezza sul letto. 

La ragazza era mora, con la pelle scura e lineamenti caraibici. La osservò un attimo, mentre dormiva di fianco a lui. Non provava _niente_. Il sesso era necessario e allo stesso tempo distruttivo. Il vuoto che provava _dopo_ lo consumava giorno dopo giorno. La scosse appena, per svegliarla. Odiava quella parte del gioco: mandarle via. Ma non poteva certo tenerla lì troppo a lungo, era già tanto se Hakkai tollerava quella situazione. Anche se l’appartamento era di Gojyo, non era il massimo della convivenza portare a casa una ragazza diversa ogni giorno. Si fece la doccia e si legò i capelli, lasciandoli appena umidi. Faceva caldo quel pomeriggio. Un caldo anomalo per essere marzo. Ma a lui piaceva: stare in canottiera, bere birra, fumare sotto il sole. Uscì di casa per andare a cercare qualche bisca clandestina per esercitare l’unico lavoro che aveva davvero imparato: giocare a poker. Con la giacca di pelle buttata sulla spalla, si aggirava nel Quartiere Francese, cercando il luogo adatto. Preferiva l’illegalità, perché per giocare nelle sale regolamentari si doveva pagare una quota. Una quota sempre troppo alta. Bastava parlare con le persone giuste. Ma dato che quasi tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto si erano ammazzati, compresa Linda, decise di fare nuove amicizie. Le donne erano una preda facile. Per qualche assurda ragione i suoi capelli lunghi e le sue maledette cicatrici erano come miele per gli orsi. La ragazza che si era scopato quella notte gli aveva riferito di un locale, lungo Decatur Street, nel cui sottoscala organizzavano bische clandestine. Pericolose. In cui si potevano vincere soldi facili e sporchi di sangue.   
Odiava usare le persone, ma lui stesso veniva usato. Come aveva fatto biondino qualche giorno prima, che l’aveva pagato per due informazioni in croce. All’inizio aveva pensato volesse proporgli qualcosa di osceno: di fargli un pompino in cambio di soldi o che lui glielo avrebbe fatto per quelle due cose su Linda. Invece niente, gli sembrava quasi un cadavere ambulante. Uno zombie dalla pelle lattea e gli occhi viola.   
Quegli occhi, così limpidi eppure spenti. Incapaci di vedere. 

«La seta proviene dalla Cina, in particolare da Xi’an. Un tempo, agli inizi degli scambi commerciali con l’Occidente, era la capitale della Cina e si chiamava Chang’an. È la meta più orientale della Via della Seta. È lo stesso tipo di tessuto rinvenuto nei casi di otto e tredici anni fa.»  
Yaone leggeva il referto delle analisi con la sua squillante e irritante voce da ragazzina al suo collega Hakkai. La seta che aveva trovato avvolto attorno ai polsi di Kanan non era stata così pregiata. Era stata semplice Tussah, proveniva dall’Estremo Oriente, dalle regioni più remote, ma non era quella usata dal Re Giallo. Una delle cose che aveva incastrato l’emulatore.   
Annuì stancamente. Quella notte non aveva dormito. Di certo non sarebbe andata meglio quella sera. La solitudine a volte schiacciava la sua debole psiche come un macigno. Il bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare si faceva sempre più forte, qualcuno a cui raccontare ogni suo sporco segreto. Yaone non andava bene: troppo frivola e troppo pettegola. Nell’arco di due giorni metà distretto di New Orleans avrebbe saputo i suoi segreti. Non era cattiva, aveva solo il vizio di parlare troppo.   
«Quindi abbiamo a che fare con il vero Re Giallo, che delizia», scherzò con voce fin troppo cupa. La donna annuì e posò la cartella.  
«Il tecnico che si occupa delle fibre è stata molto veloce.»  
«È stata? È una donna?»  
«Non l’ha ancora incontrata? Beh, lavora da sola e non le piace essere disturbata in laboratorio, manda gli esami per mani di terzi. Io l’ho incontrata giusto una volta al bagno. È… particolare.»  
Il medico dagli occhi verdi alzò un sopracciglio e accennò un sorriso. _Pettegola._   
«Questa sera io e gli altri della scientifica andiamo a prenderci una birra, siamo tutti bloccati con le ricerche. Vuole unirsi?»  
Hakkai sospirò. Passare un’altra sera da solo – dato che andava a dormire prima del rientro di Gojyo a casa – a pensare e ripensare alla sorella non avrebbe portato a niente. Le piste erano ferme. Erano passati otto anni. Il figlio di puttana che aveva stuprato e messo incinta la sua gemella non si sarebbe di certo fatto vivo al bar.

I suoi colleghi non sapevano quanto lui reggesse bene l’alcool. Fare gare di bevute non era consigliato. Vinceva sempre. Yaone rideva, brilla, e gli si strusciava addosso. Se solo avesse sentito _qualcosa_. Il cavallo dei pantaloni era immobile. Nessuna, a parte lei, era riuscita a risvegliare un desiderio fatto di puro fuoco. Piccoli incontri casuali all’Università, ma aveva perso la verginità con lei e lei con lui. Si erano donati a vicenda quello che è solo un costrutto sociale, ma che per loro era la purezza a lungo conservata. Yaone era bella, prosperosa. Aveva l’aria di essere un’amante passiva, servile, ma pronta a tirare fuori le unghie quando occorreva. Poteva essere allettante, se solo lui avesse sentito qualcosa.   
«La donna di cui mi parlavi oggi, quella delle analisi delle fibre, è qui stasera?»  
«No, è una tipa molto solitaria», disse alzando le spalle e bevendo un altro  shot di vodka alla fragola. «È albina e si sente osservata nei luoghi come questo.»  
«Allora capisco la sua timidezza: la gente non ha la capacità di tenere occhi e lingua a freno, appena nota qualcosa che si distacca appena da una parvenza di normalità, deve commentare. Si sentirà gli occhi addosso ogni giorno, forse la sera vorrà stare tranquilla.»  
«Ho capito la metà di quello che hai detto, ma ti do ragione.»  
Sorrise ancora e si avviò verso casa. Solo davanti alla propria macchina si accorse di aver dimenticato – inspiegabilmente – le chiavi in laboratorio.   
Non era un problema rientrare per un attimo, di notte. Fece vedere il tesserino alla guardia notturna e con un bel sorriso si scusò del disagio.   
«Non si preoccupi, c’è un altro agente all’interno. Lavora sempre fino a tardi, anzi, lavora principalmente la notte.»  
Lanciò un’occhiata curiosa all’interno del laboratorio d’analisi delle fibre e vide una piccola visione in bianco. Vestita di nero, uno scricciolo di donna dai capelli candidi come la neve lavorava china sul microscopio. La osservò per qualche istante, prima di recuperare le sue chiavi e tornare a casa. 

Jikaku aveva il pessimo vizio di presentarsi a casa sua appena arrivato in città. Che fossero le cinque del mattino o l’una di notte, poco importava. Sanzo andò ad aprirgli in boxer e maglietta. Quel giorno non aveva fatto altro che dormire. Il caldo eccezionale lo disturbava. Era marzo, non agosto.  
«Dormi sempre mezzo nudo, poi ti lamenti perché ti ammali.»  
«In verità non mi lamento mai», disse prendendo la stecca di Marlboro che il vecchio amico gli aveva portato. Marlboro. Sakè giapponese. Ogni tanto ci provava a passargli foto di qualche ragazza disponibile su internet, ma non attaccava.   
«Vero, era tuo padre quello che dormiva mezzo nudo e poi si lamentava. Soffriva il freddo, ma non usava pigiami di pile, quindi si ammalava. In pieno gennaio se ne andava in giro a chiappe all’aria e poi passava due mesi a starnutire.»  
«Komyo era fatto così», commentò il ragazzo biondo, stappando il sakè per annusarlo, prima di metterlo assieme agli altri alcolici.  
«Questa casa è così triste. Ti sei trasferito in un appartamento più grande e guarda qui: libri sparsi ovunque, giusto due mobili e il letto buttato a terra. L’unica cosa utile che hai è il piccolo bar.»  
«Qualcosa che apprezzi allora c’è», commentò Genjo, atono come sempre. Non aveva voglia di sakè, aprì una bottiglia di bourbon e se ne versò due dita, senza ghiaccio. Lo buttò giù tutto in un sorso.   
«Stai sempre qui dentro a morire lentamente per una questione che non ti riguarda più. Hanno ammazzato tuo padre, hai cercato i loro assassini, non li hai trovati. Non puoi fare più della polizia o degli agenti federali.»  
Sanzo si buttò sul divano – l’unica cosa comoda che aveva comprato – e si versò dell’altro bourbon. Jikaku cercava sempre di distrarlo, di “risvegliarlo dal torpore”, come diceva sempre. Ma non sentiva di avere molto per cui vivere, a parte la vendetta.   
«L’essere umano non mi attira.* Uscire, conoscere gente, magari scopare, non sono cose che fanno per me. Non voglio rattristare nessuno con la mia vita. Non voglio nessuno che mi gira attorno per i soldi. Quando esco fanno solo quello: annusano, come cani che cercano l’albero su cui pisciare. Qualche giorno fa, forse l’altro ieri, ho lasciato trecento dollari, se ricordo bene, a uno stronzo solo perché una sua amica aveva una scatola di fiammiferi con su scritto “Carcosa” e sapeva un paio di storielle da tossica sul “Re Giallo”. Di sicuro ne aveva più bisogno lui di me.»  
«Fare la carità fa bene all’anima.»  
Sanzo accennò un sorriso e bevve altro bourbon. Era forte e scorreva lungo la gola come lava.   
«Komyo lo diceva sempre.»  
«Per questo l’hai fatto. Per questo hai lasciato così tanti soldi a una persona che ne aveva bisogno e che so, immaginavi che non li buttasse in alcool o droga.»  
«Magari in donne», rispose Sanzo, alza un appena un sopracciglia.  
Jikaku si sedette al suo fianco, sorridendo come una carogna. Quelle lunghe sopracciglia erano grottesche, come la sua barba da saggio cinese. Veniva da lontano, solo per lui.   
«Meglio in donne, non credi? Tutti hanno il diritto di provare piacere, anche tu. L’essere umano non ti attira, dici, o meglio, come diceva Amleto. Ma è l’uomo che non ti attira o la donna che non ti attira? Possibile che non esista un soggetto su questo pianeta che non accenda in te anche un minimo interesse intellettuale. Il sesso è strettamente legato al cervello, lo sai. E tu hai un grande cervello, dietro quella faccia da spirito della Luna. Qualche fetta di carne in più, un po’ di riso e un po’ di pasta, un po’ di palestra e vedi come confonderai gli animi umani. A volte avere un bel viso ed essere ambigui aiuta. Tuo padre l’aveva capito anche troppo presto. Il sorriso giusto al momento gusto può aprire molte porte. Ti stai spegnendo, ragazzo, dietro una vita che non vuoi vivere.»  
Il respiro si faceva più affannoso quando quel vecchio petulante gli diceva quelle cose. Sapeva che aveva ragione, a modo suo. Ma lui non aveva alcuno stimolo.   
«Komyo è morto perché c’ha messo troppo ad arrivare all’allarme e sai perché? Perché il ladro aveva sotto mira _me_. Ha dovuto farsi sparare nello stomaco prima di premere quel dannato tasto. Perché di mezzo c’ero io.»  
«Se sputi sulla tua vita, sputi sul grande regalo che Komyo ti ha fatto.»  
«Jikaku, per favore, lasciami stare. E vattene.»

Il mal di testa con cui si svegliò era tra i peggiori. La tensione. La rabbia. L’alcool. Jikaku gli aveva lasciato sul tavolo documenti dell’azienda da firmare e un biglietto dove diceva che sarebbe tornato a ritirarli. Aveva quasi novant’anni e aveva più voglia di divertirsi di lui. Prima o poi ci sarebbe rimasto secco. Se lo sentiva.   
Firmò i progetti e si buttò di nuovo sul letto. 

A Goku piaceva la musica Jazz. Non ci capiva molto, ma amava le lunghe note malinconiche del sax e il calore del pianoforte. A volte usciva con Kanzeon e gli altri, avventurandosi in un ambiente _adulto_ che lui non conosceva. Se ne stava spesso rinchiuso tra le quattro mura della sua stanza o girovagava nei giardini dall’odore stagnante dell’istituto. Aveva paura del mondo di fuori, pur provando un’enorme curiosità. Quel mondo gli aveva fatto qualcosa. E lui aveva fatto qualcosa a quel mondo. Viveva nella costante attesa di un risolversi di questioni. Pensava che prima o poi, dall’ombra, sarebbe saltato fuori un uomo a prenderlo per un braccio e portarlo via. Per questo usciva con Kanzeon. La donna aveva le spalle larghe e le braccia muscolose. Voci di corridoio dicevano che una volta era un uomo. Beh, se lo era davvero stato, doveva essere un uomo bellissimo, pensava Goku, non dando peso alla cattiveria intrinseca di quelle chiacchiere. Era lì, Kanzeon, con le braccia appoggiate al bancone e lo scialle fiorito che le pendeva dalle spalle. I capelli raccolti e impreziositi dai fiori. Muoveva la testa a ritmo di musica. Goku sorrideva e passava lo sguardo da lei alla cantante sul palco. Doveva avere più o meno quarant’anni. Aveva una voce toccante. Un ragazzo dai capelli rosso sangue si avvicinò al bancone. Chiese qualcosa ad alta voce, interrompendo per un attimo la poesia. Vide Kanzeon girarsi a guardarlo. Sorrideva, osservando le braccia del ragazzo. E lui sorrideva a lei. Erano sguardi maliziosi quelli che si lanciavano. Lui, pur essendo visivamente più giovane di lei, la trovava bella, ma in un modo diverso da quello di Goku. Mentre gli occhi rossi del ragazzo scorrevano sulle sue gambe, Goku provava un forte imbarazzo. Lui non aveva mai guardato nessuna così. Lo imbarazzava anche con Kanzeon aveva guardato lui, mentre si allontanava. Ogni tanto si dimenticava di quel particolare degli esseri umani. Non era stupido, prima o poi ci sarebbe arrivato, anche se molti suoi coetanei avevano già bruciato quella tappa da tempo. L’assolo di sax lo risvegliò da quei pensieri. La cantante aveva la pelle scura come l’ebano. Luccicava di sudore, sotto le luci bollenti che illuminavano il palco. La sua S leggermente sibilante rimbombava nel locale. Le parole. Non le aveva seguite perfettamente. Ma la canzone parlava di amore e di peccato.   
Erano due cose che ancora non conosceva. 

«Ho visto che hai notato come quel ragazzo mi ha guardata, sembravi infastidito.»  
La voce di Kanzeon lo scosse dal suo torpore mentre, in macchina, tornavano all’Istituto.   
«No, io… ehm… non esco spesso e non mi è capitato molte volte di vedere certe scene. Era un bel tipo.»  
«Già, Goku, un bel tipo. Essere guardata a quel modo da un ragazzo che potrebbe essere tuo figlio fa estremamente piacere. Non mi faccio problemi morali, anche se pare sia più comprensibile che un uomo vecchio vada con una ragazzina, piuttosto che il contrario.»  
«Ma tu non sei vecchia», la corresse Goku. «Sei una donna molto bella, è normale che ti guardino.»  
«Goku, tu sei sempre così gentile… e anche troppo puro. Anche tu hai ricevuto numerosi sguardi questa sera, però non te ne sei accorto, vero? La musica ti ha assorbito completamente. Quella cantante aveva una voce spettacolare. L’ho sentita cantata anche da uomini quella canzone, ma quella voce… li batte tutti, era fantastica. In televisioni vedi galline con il culo di fuori e poi nei locali ci sono certi angeli», Kanzeon sospirò e si fermò al semaforo rosso.   
«Perché l’amore viene associato al peccato?»  
«Mh? Ti riferisci alla canzone? Non erano esattamente così le parole. La canzone parlava di un amore proibito, qualcosa che non dovrebbe esistere. Un amore suicida.»  
Quella parola gli fece trattenere il fiato. Kanzeon gli sfiorò una spalla, sorridendogli.  
«Scusa, so che Lirin ti ha raccontato di quello che è successo al Quartiere Francese e che questo ti ha scosso. Goku… non sembra avere niente a che fare con quello che è successo a te, cerca di rilassarti. Lo so che è dura, ma devi cercare di pensarci il meno possibile. Pensa a studiare. Pensa al diploma, tutto il resto è in salita.»  
Goku tentò di sorridere spontaneamente. Lei diceva che il resto era in salita. Ma di quella montagna Goku non conosceva neanche la base. Come poteva arrivare in cima?

Dokugakuji si strofinò gli occhi. Chiuse il fascicolo e passò al successivo. Era diventato agente federale per redimersi da quello che aveva fatto da ragazzo, ma quando doveva passare al setaccio fascicoli su fascicoli di omicidi non risolti, si pentiva amaramente di quella sua decisione. Kougaiji era perso da qualche parte nei corridoi dell’archivio. Si conoscevano da anni. Avevano fatto l’addestramento insieme e c’era un ottimo rapporto. A volte venivano presi in giro, per il fatto che viaggiavano sempre in coppia. Facevano insinuazioni idiote. Dokugakuji aveva avuto qualche storia, ma di breve durata. Da quando aveva ucciso la propria madre per salvare il fratellastro, non era più riuscito ad avere un genuino rapporto con una donna. Temeva che raccontando la propria storia, quelle sarebbero scappate a gambe levate. O peggio. Che sarebbero rimaste con l’illusione di poterlo guarire dal suo passato.  
Aveva accettato da tempo quello che aveva fatto, non doveva guarire da nulla.   
A conti fatti, l’unico che lo faceva davvero star bene, era il suo amico Kougaiji. C’era intesa. Non c’era il fottuto bisogno di spiegare ogni cosa. Una pacca sulla spalla e due birre. Il silenzio benedetto e basta.   
«Non ce la faccio più a vedere tutta questa gente morta», sussurrò, chiudendo l’ennesimo fascicolo. Cercare le similitudini con i casi avvenuti anni prima era una tortura, ma a loro era stato dato l’incarico e dovevano portarlo a termine.   
Kougaiji tornò con un fascicolo in particolare.   
«Questo riguarda il caso di Cho Kanan, la sorella di Cho Hakkai, che fino a otto anni fa si chiamava Cho Gono.»  
«Cambio di nome? Come mai?»  
«Rinascita spirituale? Cambio di vita? Chi può dirlo. Non mi interessano queste cose, è nel suo diritto farlo. La sua pedina è pulita, a parte quando l’hanno scoperto a indagare per i fatti suoi con gli indizi forniti dalla polizia. Uno degli agenti della scientifica di Baton Rouge avvertì chi di competenza ed è stato fermato.»  
«Voleva solo sapere chi aveva stuprato la sorella, credo che anche io avrei usato il mio lavoro per agire da solo. Parliamone; questo caso è stato ben costruito. Il maniaco non ha lasciato tracce.»  
«La sorella era incinta, sai? Si è suicidata quando lui l’ha trovata. L’hanno fermato qualche mese dopo, anche l’F.B.I. era sulla stessa pista. Alcuni pensano che si sarebbe uccisa lo stesso, forse più tardi, altri danno la colpa proprio ad Hakkai. Mostri senza cuore.»  
Doku diede una pacca sulla schiena a Kou e gli indicò di sedersi.   
«La sua assistente ti guarda con occhi da cerbiatta.»  
«Yaone? È molto carina. Ogni volta mi sorride e trova una scusa per chiacchierare.»  
«Non ti ho mai visto impegnarti con nessuna, magari… un’uscita qualche sera…»  
Kougaiji sorrise imbarazzato e chiuse il fascicolo su Cho Kanan.   
«Potrei… ma ultimamente i miei pensieri vanno a Lirin. Sai è ancora all’Istituto Bosatsu. Per carità, è una struttura d’avanguardia. Poteva finire in un qualche ospedale statale. Non sa che sua madre è stata incriminata e che potrebbe andare in prigione, anche se con tutto il potere che ha e gli avvocati che può permettersi, la vedo dura.»  
«Pensi che questo potrebbe essere un problema per la tua carriera?» Kougaiji non era tipo da fare quel tipo di pensieri, ma aveva dedicato alla giustizia tutta la sua vita.  
«No. Non è la mia vera madre, anche se sposando mio padre lo era diventata, sulla carta. Da quando è mio padre è in coma ogni questione non mi interessa più, ma sono preoccupato per Lirin. Non mi permettono di prenderla in affidamento, perché non guadagno abbastanza, nonostante lei abbia quasi diciotto anni e sia una donna, loro dicono che non posso mantenerla in modo degno. E queste sono le cazzate che s’inventano gli avvocati di… sua madre, Gyokumen. È una donna così… cattiva. Lei continua a chiedere la custodiae mia sorella continua a testimoniare di abusi mentali e violenze fisiche.»  
«Comunque ti capisco. Anche io ho un fratello. Un fratellastro, come te.»  
Kougaiji sorrise e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«In quasi dieci anni non me l’hai mai detto.»  
«Sai che per legittima difesa ho dovuto uccidere mia madre. Ma non era per la mia difesa. Era per la sua. Nato da una relazione clandestina di mio padre, Gojyo è venuto abitare da noi quando mio padre e la sua amante hanno deciso di suicidarsi. Pare che volessero coinvolgere anche Gojyo. Hanno bevuto del veleno e ne avevano messo un po’ in un frullato alla fragola, che però Gojyo non ha bevuto, per fortuna. Dopo un intero giorno a sentire i pianti di un bambino la vicina lo trovò con i cadaveri dei genitori gonfi e con la bava alla bocca, lui denutrito e disperato. Gojyo non lo ricorda, era troppo piccolo. Avrebbero dovuto affidarlo a qualche orfanotrofio, gli sarebbe andata meglio che stare con mia madre. Lei… impazzì per la morte di mio padre. Il tradimento e tutto quanto. Ma da quando ho memoria erano anni che non andavano più d’accordo. Lei era sempre più gelosa, lui sempre più esasperato. Era un bell’uomo e le donne gli giravano attorno come farfalle… alla fine ha trovato la metà giusta. E se n’è andato con lei.»  
Kougaiji gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli sorrise rassicurante.   
«Grazie per esserti aperto con me, amico. Non lo racconterò a nessuno. Ora dov’è tuo fratello?»  
«Non lo so. Quando ho ucciso mia madre sono scappato, dalla paura. Bussai alla porta della vicina, lasciando la porta di casa aperta e scappai. Ho fatto… tante cose discutibili, che non ho voglia di raccontare, per difendere mio fratello. Lo amavo molto e spesso mi domando come sia cresciuto. Ora dovrebbe avere ventiquattro anni. Ventiquattro. Un uomo. Ci penso ogni notte e il senso di colpa mi logora, ma non posso farci niente.»  
«Perché non lo cerchi? Abbiamo gli strumenti per rintracciare chiunque…»  
«No. Kou\--»  
Odiava apparire debole agli occhi del suo amico. Quell’amico che assomigliava tanto al suo fratellino. Capelli rossi. Sguardo gentile ma audace. Ogni volta che lo guardava in volto sentiva dentro di sé la paura dell’odio dilaniargli il cuore, come una trappola per orsi. 


	3. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 3

****

** Capitolo 1 **

** L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose **

** Parte 3 **

Intrappolata tra le sue dita bianche, la sigaretta si consumava da sola. La brace avvampava. La cenere cadeva. Genjo se ne stava con il foglio dell’elenco degli ingegneri che avevano lavorato con suo padre sulla ginocchia. Decine e decine di nomi. Uomini e donne illuminati che avevano lavorato con la Sanzo & Co., nomi e nomi, volti e volti. In quei fogli non avrebbe trovato niente, come non riusciva a trovare un collegamento da più di dieci anni. Buttò da parte i documenti. 

Decise di uscire. Non per conoscere gente. Non per prendere una boccata d’aria, ma solo per lasciare il tempo e lo spazio alla donna delle pulizie di pulirgli la casa. Lui era perfettamente autosufficiente quando voleva, capace di andarsene in giro per paesi sconosciuti e vivendo di sola caccia. Ma c’erano momenti in cui gli andava solo di fumare, bere e pensare.   
A volte respirare i profumi di New Orleans lo aiutava. Sentiva di averli sempre odorati. Era nato lì, dall’altra parte della sfonda del Mississippi e Komyo l’aveva salvato, mentre era in vacanza negli USA. Facevano parte di lui, anche se per educazione e crescita si sentiva più inglese, che americano. Komyo l’aveva cresciuto e amato. Komyo l’aveva portato nel suo paese, lo aveva accolto nella sua casa, nella sua famiglia fatta di sconosciuti. L’ultima cosa che aveva fatto, il giorno della sua morte, era stato firmare il testamento, con la presenza del suo avvocato.   
Lasciava _tutto_ a Sanzo. Tutto. Anche quell’unica cosa che quella sera era stata rubata da casa sua. Un cd. Un mini cd contenente dati sconosciuti.   
Ogni tanto gli tornavano in mente le cose.   
Come brevi attimi di un film visto a pezzi.   
La fine. L’inizio. L’intermezzo.   
Tenendo la sigaretta tra il pollice e il medio, camminava per il Quartiere Francese, tra la gente che cantava, che danzava, che beveva e che imprecava, in assoluto silenzio.   
Faceva caldo, per essere marzo. Sanzo se ne andava in giro attirando sguardi di pavidi essere umani tormentati da questo demone della notte. E tra tutti quegli occhi, un paio non l’osservavano con timore misto a desiderio. Due occhi rossi brillarono nel buio. Brace, come quella che si consumava al vento tra le dita di Sanzo.   
  
«Ehi! Tu sei quello… del mercato, della caffetteria. I soldi…» Gojyo si avvicinò al ragazzo biondo con passo veloce. Non lo aveva mai realmente ringraziato. L’altro lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Le informazioni su Carcosa.»  
«Sì. Mi ricordo di te. Che vuoi?»  
Gojyo gonfiò le guance e poi sbuffò, cercando di sorridere. Quel tizio doveva avere tanti buchi oscuri nella testa.   
«Vieni, ti offro una birra. Con soldi miei, non tuoi.»  
Riuscì, non si sa bene come, a trascinarlo al Blues Voodoo Club: un nome dissacrante per un posticino divertente, diviso tra la sacralità della musica e il profano gioco d’azzardo. 

«Bionda, rossa, come la preferisci?»  
Gojyo si riferiva alla birra, ma quel tono sembrava più parlare di donne. Sanzo si appoggiò al bancone e osservò la ragazzina minuta che serviva e rispondeva a tono ai clienti. Con quelle cazzo di treccine sembrava una bambina e lui non aveva mai trovato niente di più antipatico: una ragazza adulta che si conciava come una bambina.   
«Cruda, se è possibile.»  
«Qui abbiamo un intenditore. Mi dispiace dirti che in questo cazzo di posto hanno solo due birre in croce. Vero Pippi?»  
«Mi chiamo Piper, razza di stronzo.»  
Gojyo le strizzò l’occhio e le ragazzina servì – di testa sua – due bionde strapiene di schiuma.   
«Simpatica come un cesto di vipere», commentò Gojyo. «E sarebbe anche più carina, se non si conciasse così, ma credo lo faccia apposta per essere poco appetibile. A una certa ora i clienti allungano le mani.»  
«Con i soldi che ti ho dato ti sei comprato dei vestiti?» Domandò Sanzo, osservando gli stivali del ragazzo.   
«Sì, poi ho trovato questo posto e ho ricominciato a fare quello che mi viene meglio: giocare a poker.»  
«Vinci sempre?»  
«A volte sì, a volte no… le perdite non sono mai troppe… ho imparato, da quando ho perso la macchina», ridacchiò dicendolo. Non aveva la patente, ma una volta aveva comprato – se così si poteva dire – una macchina, assieme al suo amico Banri.   
Amico. Anche quello era un modo di dire.   
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia e lo fissò un attimo, prima di bere lentamente la sua birra. C’era qualcosa di inquietante in quel giovane dall’aria femminea. Gli occhi viola, così rari, forse erano troppo chiari e limpidi. Quello era uno che la verità non te la diceva solamente in faccia, te la spegneva sul cuore come se fosse stata una sigaretta accesa.   
«E ti guadagni da vivere così?»  
«È il modo più onesto che conosco», disse con un sorrisetto. Si accese una sigaretta. «Hai trovato altro su quella storia?»  
«In verità no. Ho avuto da fare con gli affari…»  
«Potrei darti una mano», disse Gojyo, in modo del tutto spassionato. Di solito si teneva fuori da quelle stronzate. Ma erano morte delle persone che aveva conosciuto. Se avesse approfondito i rapporti… forse anche lui avrebbe potuto rimanerci in mezzo. La sola idea gli fece venire i brividi.   
«Non è una cosa che ti riguarda.»  
«Hai ragione», si portò il bocca alle labbra e bevve un lungo sorso di birra fresca. Si lecco le labbra coperte di schiuma e lo guardò ancora. «Ma noi del sud siamo ospitali. Mi hai aiutato e io voglio aiutare te.»  
«Semmai tu hai aiutato me o almeno c’hai provato», mormorò Sanzo, buttando giù il resto della birra.   
«Hai ragione. Te ne devo dare atto. Solo che tuo malgrado mi hai coinvolto in questa cosa. Senti, sono ancora nel giro, posso davvero aiutarti. Generalmente me ne sbatto il cazzo… ma gente che conoscevo è morta, anche io sarei curioso di sapere cos’è successo.»  
«E vuoi essere pagato per queste informazioni?»  
«Non lo nego, mi piacciono i soldi facili, ma potevo rimanere coinvolto anche io in quella follia. Una birra di troppo, una canna, e mi sarei ritrovato magari con una pasticca in bocca. Se li avessi frequentati di più, non sarei qui ora a parlare con te, per questo voglio saperne di più.»  
Sanzo alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, in una di quelle sue espressioni che il rosso avrebbe definito “da schiaffi”.   
A Gojyo, nonostante la visiva antipatia dello sguardo del biondo, Genjo pareva sempre sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Le sue dita non erano mai salde sul boccale di birra. Un uomo perennemente nervoso, senza alcuno sfogo. Non che Gojyo fosse meglio. Lui beveva, fumava, una canna ogni tanto, e scopava. Scopava come se quelle cosce calde potessero essere l’unica soluzione al suo male. Le donne andavano e venivano alla velocità della luce, nel suo letto. Tutte diverse, ogni dannata sera. Neanche una si fermava un attimo di più, né lui insisteva. Spesso le svegliava, offriva loro la doccia e la colazione e poi le sbatteva fuori con una cortesia quasi nauseante. Lui diceva di divertirsi. Ma quello che faceva non era altro che un sotto prodotto dell’autodistruzione. Ne era cosciente e quindi non si azzardò a giudicare quell’uomo che, a conti fatti, era uno sconosciuto.   
«Ti pagherò, se sono i soldi che ti servono, se mi darai informazioni degne di esser chiamate tali.»

Quella notte Goku si svegliò nel più completo panico. Gli capitava ormai raramente di avere gli incubi. Eppure quando tornavano a visitarlo erano spaventosi. Terrificanti. Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si alzò. Quella notte il silenzio era più disturbante del solito, all’istituto.   
Girovagava raramente la notte; non gli piaceva il silenzio della palude poco lontana dall’istituto. Aveva sentito spesso storie di fantasmi e mostri davvero orribili. Di mostri umani e di fantasmi di carne e ossa. Di cadaveri abbandonati nelle acque verdastre e di corpi appesi sugli alberi dalle chiome piangenti. Aveva sentito abbastanza storie da non desiderare mai avvicinarsi troppo. Il giardino dell’istituto era pieno di fiori colorati e profumi, ma anche quel posto, alla luce spettrale della Luna, si trasformava in un nido di terrore cosmico.   
Si strinse le braccia mentre andava a sedersi nel patio, reggendo una tazza di latte al cioccolato. Ricordava frammenti della sua vita passata. Sempre più spesso gli incubi accompagnavano volti, come in un puzzle di sofferenza. Capelli lunghi e biondi. Occhi scuri e dolci. Voce fraterna che gli sussurrava che tutto sarebbe andato bene.   
E lo sguardo spaventato e triste di quello che, dentro di sé, sentiva essere il suo migliore amico.   
Sorseggiò il latte caldo, osservando le nubi leggere che passavano davanti alla Luna. 

Click. Click. Click. 

Tre foto silenzio al ragazzo dagli occhi d’oro. Era lì, a bere qualcosa di caldo, illuminato dai provvidenziali quanto candidi raggi di Luna. Zakuro aveva iniziato la sua carriera come reporter di guerra. Era molto bravo. L’unica cosa che sapeva fare davvero bene era fotografare e poi illudere. Creare l’illusione che quello che le sue foto mostravano fosse la realtà o la falsità. Non usava alcun programma. Era all’antica, per quel genere di cose. Amava chiudersi nella sua camera oscura e sviluppare nella più totale solitudine le sue foto. Ormai non si faceva più. A parte per gli album fotografici di matrimoni o cazzate del genere. Lui non intendeva certo finire a fare foto patinate a gente brutta truccata a dovere per sembrare piacente nel giorno del loro matrimonio. Così era passato dai devastati scenari di guerra alla cronaca nera e scandalistica. Perché? Non aveva il senso dell’orientamento. In Iraq si era perso come un idiota, staccandosi dal gruppo con cui era andato in missione e l’avevano rapito. Niente di eccezionale in verità. Era un gruppo minore estremista, ma non intenzionato a uccidere, solo a fare soldi facili con reporter e aiutanti sul campo. Per loro sfortuna una squadra di marine è intervenuta a crivellarli tutti, in un’operazione notturna. Ma solo perché nel gruppo di gente rapita c’era la figlia di un senatore repubblicano. Infermieri e fotografi potevano anche essere sacrificati. La mezza hippie figlia di un senatore dai brillanti capelli grigi e abiti inamidati, no. Per timore di altri rapimenti, decise di cambiare decisamente bandiera. Era stanco dei bambini sbudellati in Medio Oriente e delle donne violentata a cui venivano asportati i seni in Africa. Era disgustato e nauseato dall’umanità, così aveva deciso di distruggerla dal suo interno: attraverso la spettacolarizzazione dei crimini più efferati. Già, vedere la gente che si accalcava a comprare giornaletti scandalistici di serie B e credere a qualsiasi bufala pur di non accettare che la realtà faceva abbastanza schifo, era esilarante. Che credessero pure che un oscuro governo neanche capace di occultare i propri piani controllasse le menti dei bambini con orsacchiotti di gomma. Lui faceva soldi. E così eccolo, a fotografare Son Goku pensieroso, seduto a contemplare il giardino interno di un istituto di lusso per ragazzi orfani o disagiati.   
La sua storia era da antonomasia: unisco sopravvissuto a un massacro, è stato preso sotto la custodia di Kanzeon Bosatsu, una donna su cui si sapeva davvero poco e su cui Zakuro stava compiendo le sue sporche ricerche per mettere insieme un articolo con i fiocchi. Più di novanta persone erano morte ingerendo cianuro, quando Goku aveva otto anni. Ben trenta invece sono morte sotto colpi d’arma da fuoco e percosse, molti di loro poliziotti e tra i cadaveri ben tre non vennero mai trovati, anche se i testimoni – quei pochi rimasti – assicuravano che erano loro i responsabili della faccenda. Non si sapeva se Goku avesse a che fare con quei tre soggetti, ma l’ipotesi era molto plausibile. L’avevano trovato a stringere convulsamente una ciocca di splendenti capelli biondi. L’analisi del DNA rivelò che si trattavo dei capelli di un certo Konzen Douji, di cui non era mai stato trovato il cadavere. Goku era passato sotto le mani di parecchi psicologi e psichiatri e nessuno di loro era riuscito a cavare un ragno dal buco. Amnesia da stress post traumatico, niente di più e niente di meno. Prima o poi – o forse mai – qualcosa nella sua testolina si sarebbe sbloccato.   
Intanto Zakuro lo fotografava nella sua tanto candida solitudine. Non sapeva ancora per cosa avrebbe usato quelle foto, ma nel frattempo si limitò aosservarlo. In verità gli faceva tenerezza, sembrava un bambino cresciuto in fretta e buttato nel mondo. I suoi occhi erano troppo grandi per essere un adolescente, quasi un uomo. Gli scattò un’ultima foto e poi si allontanò.

Trascinò Sanzo lungo il corridoio che portava alla camera da letto. Quel biondino non reggeva proprio l’alcool.   
Una birra.   
Poi giù con qualcosa di più pesante.   
«Facciamoci uno shot», aveva proposto Gojyo.   
E giù rum.   
E giù cognac.   
E giù qualsiasi merda distillata dalle patate.   
E poi quel biondino aveva fatto la cazzata più grande: aveva bevuto una birra. Mai scendere di gradazione alcolica. L’aveva aiutato a vomitare nel bagno del locale e poi fuori. Si era fatto indicare la macchina e aveva trovato l’indirizzo di casa sulla sua carta d’identità. Abitava in centro, lo stronzo. All’interno di un palazzo di lusso. Di quelli dove i ricchi stanno praticamente in albergo: la reception, il tizio vestito di tutto punto che li aveva fissati male mentre consegnava le chiavi di scorta. Sanzo non doveva essere un inquilino particolarmente simpatico e farsi trascinare in casa da uno sconosciuto vestito come un pezzente non doveva aiutarlo.   
Lo appoggiò sul letto. Quel tizio non aveva neanche la struttura, in verità l’arredamento in casa sua era così scarno da sembrare un accampamento per ricchi.   
Gli tolse le scarpe e poi i calzini, mentre Sanzo si lamentava debolmente per il mal di stomaco. Non lo avrebbe fatto per qualcun altro. O forse sì. Alla fine lui era un ragazzo buono, troppo buono, un bambinone alla ricerca di coccole, lo aveva definito una volta una prostituta di quarant’anni. Sanzo chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al classico sonno profondo dell’ebbrezza, quello dove mostri e dèi ti fanno visita, solleticando la tua più perversa e oscena fantasia, catapultandoti in un abisso di terrore e senso di colpa.  
Come conosceva bene quel sonno. La sua matrigna lo tormentava spesso, con la testa aperta a metà, la faccia ricoperta di sangue e il seno grosso che si alza e abbassava, mentre lei urlava. Urlava. Urlava sempre e piangeva.   
Accarezzò i capelli biondi bagnati di sudore nel tirarli indietro. Quel ragazzo era davvero bello e lui non si era mai fatto remore ad accettare la bellezza di un altro uomo. Con quel suo volto spigoloso e quasi ossuto, poteva facilmente confondere gli animi. Scambiarlo per una donna sarebbe stato difficile, ma poteva sembra una di quelle donne particolarmente androgine, eppure avrebbe scommesso che qualcuno l’aveva insultato per la sua ambiguità. 

Non era abituato ad appoggiare le scarpe su un pavimento di marmo. Se quello era marmo. Ma di certo lo era. Così bianco, quasi ci si rifletteva. Si versò del succo di frutta all’arancia e lo corresse con della vodka, tanto per non fare la stessa cazzata del suo nuovo amico. Se amico si poteva chiamare. Un tizio disposto a pagare qualsiasi cifra in cambio di informazioni non è un amico, è un capo. Un datore di lavoro. Eppure sentiva dentro di sé il bisogno di proteggerlo. Aveva sempre quello sguardo. Quel disagio, nel suo guardarsi in giro con gli occhi viola. Sembrava sempre sul punto di perdere il controllo. Come se qualcosa dovesse saltare fuori dall’oscurità e divorarlo. In preda al _panico_.   
Lo sentì tossire e muoversi nella camera da letto. Lo raggiunse, restando all’entrata con quel grosso bicchiere pieno di succo d’arancia e vodka.   
«Ti senti meglio?»  
«Che ci fai a casa mia?»  
«Ti accompagno a casa e tu mi tratti così? Come pensi che abbia fatto? Se lo vuoi proprio sapere: sei stato tu a indicarmi la macchina, il resto l’ho fatto io. Non è difficile trovare la residenza di qualcuno, quando porta con sé i documenti.»  
«Hai guidato la mia macchina?»  
«Ovviamente sì.»  
«Hai la patente?»  
«Ovviamente no.»  
Sanzo sbuffò dal naso e si alzò a fatica. In momenti come quello desiderava una fottuta struttura. Sollevarsi da terra con quella sbornia era come cadere e ricadere continuamente in avanti. Per sua fortuna le mani forti di quel Gojyo lo aiutarono. Si appoggiò a lui per un istante e poi s’incamminò verso il soggiorno.   
Il tepore di un’altra persona; non l’aveva mai conosciuto. Mentre Gojyo lo stringeva per aiutarlo, si sentì improvvisamente a disagio. Più delle altre volte. Si scostò e si appoggiò al lavandino della cucina, per lavarsi la faccia.   
«Siamo in affari quindi», disse Gojyo, appoggiando quel suo culo secco al tavolo. «Io domani torno al confine del Quartiere e cerco qualche cosa,  mh? Informazioni, nomi… che dici?»  
«Mh… se ti va di iniziare domani…»  
«Vieni con me?»  
Sanzo annuì lentamente: dopo tutto non aveva altro da fare.   
Gojyo prese tra le mani una delle poche foto esposte in soggiorno, quando si spostarono lì. Un bell’uomo dai lunghi capelli color sabbia stringeva tra le braccia un bambino. Un piccolo bambino biondo sorridente. Non doveva aver avuto più di tre anni.   
«Questo sei tu?»  
Sanzo rispose con un’alzata di sopracciglio.  
«E questo qui è tuo padre? Non vi assomigliate molto…»  
«Mi aveva adottato, sono orfano.»  
Gojyo si voltò a guardarlo. L’aveva detto con un tono di voce più basso del solito, più roco, come in preda a un dolore fisico lancinante. L’osservò lasciarsi andare contro il divano e prendersi la testa tra le mani. 

Bevitori inesperti. Toccava sempre a lui risollevare la situazione.  
Solo con Hakkai accadeva il contrario. 

Hakkai cominciò a lavorare di mattina presto. I corpi dei cinque ragazzi uccisi erano ancora nelle celle e lui era sempre alla ricerca di qualcosa che poteva essergli sfuggito. Le famiglie erano tutte povere, un paio di loro non potevano neanche permettersi di dare una degna sepoltura ai figli. Come da antologia i due ragazzi soffocati mostravano emorragie dietro le pupille e pareva che fossero stati soffocati con una corda. Aveva trovato minuscole fibre di canapa, nel ripulire i corpi. Quella mattina era da solo: Yaone aveva chiesto un giorno di permesso per andare a trovare i parenti, il padre si era fatto male cadendo dalle scale. Hakkai lavorava bene anche a solo, doveva solo prendersi gli strumenti da solo e chiedere – sporadicamente – aiuto a qualche collega.   
Tirò fuori i corpi dei ragazzi assassinati a percosse e si mise all’opera, indossando i guanti.   
Il lieve rumore di tacchi lo distolse dal suo lavoro. Non si aspettava che Yaone avesse cambiato idea per presentarsi quella mattina, quindi alzò lo sguardo. Era la sottile figura albina che aveva notato qualche notte prima. Il tecnico delle analisi delle fibre, assunta da poco. Sotto il camice bianco indossava un abito color cipria, che quasi spariva sulla sua pelle candida. Le sorrise e lei ricambiò. Gli si avvicinò porgendo i risultati di alcune analisi.   
«I risultati del contenuto sotto le unghie dei cinque ragazzi. Pelle, sangue, terra, polvere dello scantinato dove sono stati tenuti prima di essere esposti nel magazzino, assieme agli altri morti suicidi.»  
«Ha notato qualcosa di strano?»  
«No… niente fuori dalla norma. Bisogna esaminare il DNA trovato sotto le unghie», sbatté le ciglia incredibilmente bianche. Hakkai si sorprese a osservarla. Come tutti gli esseri umani, aveva un suo personale gusto e quella piccola creatura albina non vi rientrava perfettamente. Aveva l’ossatura sottile e la pelle era giusto un velo che vi si appoggiava sopra appena. La vide chiudere e spostare gli occhi di tanto in tanto. Erano rossi.   
«La luce ogni tanto mi dà fastidio.»  
«Vuole che l’abbasso?»  
«No, non c’è bisogno. Ero venuta a consegnare i risultati. Comunque io mi chiamo Hakuryu», porse la mano sorridendo.   
«Un nome… singolare.»  
«I miei genitori naturali erano molto ironici. “Drago bianco”, già. Dopo tutto un uomo giapponese e una donna sud africana non si aspettano di avere di certo una figlia bianca come il latte. Anche se effettivamente mio padre era albino.»  
«È un bellissimo nome. Così lei è per metà giapponese e metà sud africana?»  
«Sì, un bell’ibrido, eh? Lei invece?»  
«Sono… nato e cresciuto qui, in Louisiana», rispose infilando le mani in tasca, cercando di sorridere in modo più naturale possibile.   
«È una terra particolare, la Louisiana», disse Hakuryu, sbattendo appena le ciglia bianche. «Arrivata qui sono stata sommersa dalla musica, dai colori, ma la gente non è stata tanto buona con me. C’è ancora tanta superstizione sugli albini, come in Sud Africa.»  
«Mi dispiace», il tono di Hakkai risultò stranamente freddo. Ma non voleva esserlo. Si sentiva turbato dalla presenza di quella bellissima ragazza. Dopo Kanan non aveva più provato niente. Niente. Che fosse fisico o mentale.   
«Il venerdì sera so che i tecnici escono a bere, di solito. Ci va anche lei?»  
«Di solito sì, non sempre, non sono di buona compagnia e tengo fin troppo bene l’alcool per fare gare di bevute. Vinco sempre e questo dà fastidio.»  
La ragazza rise, sbattendo appena le ciglia bianche. Le sbatteva spesso, infastidita dalla luce fredda e artificiale del laboratorio.  
«Ora torno al mio laboratorio, devo finire degli esami per altri due casi…»  
«Certo, la ringrazio davvero molto… alla prossima.»  
  
  
  



	4. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione dal film "Sin City"

****

** Capitolo 1 **

** L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose **

** Parte 4 **

Quando aprì gli occhi, sentì il suo respiro sulla spalla. Li richiuse un attimo e poi li riaprì, vedendo prima i capelli rossi sparsi sul cuscino e poi la sua fronte. Era rimasto a dormire lì, alla fine. Beh, non poteva tornare a casa, dall’altra parte della città, con i soli mezzi, a notte fonda. Anche per un tipo alto e ben piazzato come lui, probabilmente invischiato in questioni di droga e armi, non era sicuro addentrarsi nella foresta oscura della città notturna.   
Dormiva con solo la canottiera e i jeans, le scarpe abbandonate ai lati del materasso, la giacca appoggiata su una sedia.   
Genjo si sollevò a fatica. Lui invece indossava solo le mutande. Era il suo vizio: anche in inverno inoltrato dormiva quasi nudo. Si accese una sigaretta e restò seduto un attimo, con la testa che girava. Di fianco a lui Gojyo si mosse piano, girandosi su un fianco, aprendo gli occhi rossi.  
«Mh, è già mattina?»  
Sanzo recuperò dai pantaloni il cellulare e guardò l’ora.  
«Sono le dieci, più o meno.»  
«Porca puttana», imprecò l’altro, stiracchiandosi, le gambe così lunghe che uscivano dal materasso. «Quella roba che hai di là ti ha steso. Anzi. Ci ha steso. Alla fine per solidarietà mi sono messo a bere pure io.»  
«Adesso si chiama solidarietà?» Domandò Sanzo, guardandosi in giro, alla ricerca delle sigarette.   
Gojyo non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo mentre il suo corpo si svegliava.  
«Posso usare la tua doccia?»  
«Mh… gli asciugamani sono da qualche parte, in qualche sportello del bagno.»  
Lo vide alzarsi e togliersi la maglia lì, lasciandola poi cadere sul pavimento. Pagare un tizio quasi sconosciuto per informazioni di natura privata. Beh, non erano di natura privata. Ma poteva cacciarsi nei guai, ora che la polizia stava indagando. Forse aveva accettato per non mettersi lui stesso nei guai. Scosse il capo. Si era messo nei guai quando se ne era andato in Cambogia, a fare le sue ricerche, e poi in Australia e poi in Cile. In giro per il mondo, senza soldi e senza nome. L’aveva provata la fame, anche quando poteva entrare in una banca, fare il proprio nome, e ritirare così tanti soldi da comprarsi la banca stessa. Ma non l’aveva fatto. Aveva anche ucciso. Ma questo, non l’aveva mai detto a nessuno. Quando sentì l’acqua della doccia scorrere, decise di alzarsi. Si cambiò la biancheria e si vestì, indossando gli abiti da casa. Preparò il caffè e tirò fuori quel poco che aveva per una decente colazione. 

Qualcuno suonò alla porta proprio in quel momento. L’acqua scrosciava in bagno e Sanzo non aveva proprio voglia di vedere nessuno, ma per sua sfortuna si ritrovò davanti un sempre allegro Jikaku.   
«Che cazzo ci fai qui?»  
«Ti ho comprato dei mobili: non sopporto di vedere casa tua così spoglia e deprimente. Arriveranno in settimana, credo giovedì.»  
Sanzo sbatté la porta con forza nel chiuderla e sospirò.   
«Grazie per il tuo aiuto assolutamente non richiesto.»  
«È sempre un piacere, piccolo pestifero che non sei altro. Ma ti ho interrotto? Stavi per fare la doccia?»  
«No, stavo per fare il caffè», rispose Sanzo senza pensare. Perché appena sveglio, soffrendo di bassa pressione, era davvero difficile pensare per lui.   
«E chi c’è sotto la doccia?»  
Il biondo lasciò quasi cadere la brocca del caffè. Chiuse gli occhi, pronto a essere bombardato di domande.  
«Finalmente ti sei svegliato dal tuo torpore? Ah, c’hai messo solo venticinque anni, ma ce l’hai fatta, sono contento.»  
L’anziano posò il bastone vicino all’unico tavolo nella casa e si accomodò, aspettando il caffè.  
«Non è nessuno, cerca di chiudere quel cazzo di forno, che ho mal di testa.»  
Versò il caffè in una grossa tazza arancione e ci buttò dentro due zollette di zucchero.  
«Ci vuoi anche la panna?»  
«No, hai già messo lo zucchero ed è meglio che io mi tenga a regime. Comunque, se non è nessuno a farsi la doccia, perché l’acqua scorre?»  
«C’è un ragazzo a farsi la doccia, mi ha accompagnato a casa ieri sera, ero ubriaco.»  
«Un ragazzo! Non me l’aspettavo, ma non è poi così insolito. Non mi guardare così, non insinuo niente, dico solo che una cosa vale l’altra. Lo diceva sempre anche tuo padre.»  
Sanzo si sedette di fronte a lui, sorseggiando caffè nero, tenendo sul viso quel suo perenne cipiglio incazzato.  
«Che cosa vuoi dire?»  
Jikaku tirò fuori il pacchetto di Marlboro. Era un ormai un vecchio di ottant’annidai polmoni anneriti. Ma anche in punto di morte si sarebbe acceso una sigaretta. Sanzo ne era certo.   
«A Komyo piacevano gli uomini, strano che tu non ci fossi ancora arrivato. Ma comunque non siamo qui per parlare di questo. Ci tengo a dirti di trattare bene i mobili che arriveranno perché ho speso una fortuna.»  
«Nessuno te l’ha chiesto.»  
«Ancora prego. Ti ho preso anche un forno a microonde, così non dovrai ordinare roba take away e potrai spappolarti il fegato con cibo congelato.»

Gojyo si strinse l’asciugamano in vita e avvolse i lunghi capelli in un telo un po’ più lungo. Aveva sentito delle voci e non sapeva bene se raggiungere Sanzo e il suo ospite in cucina o restare lì. Pareva una voce anziana. Si avvicinò, camminando a piedi nudi sul parquet del corridoio.   
«Oh, ma che bel giovane!»  
Un vecchietto striminzito e ricurvo si alzò a fatica, aiutandosi con un bastone, per andargli in contro. Sembrava uscire da un film cinese in bianco e nero, con i capelli bianchi legati e la barba lunga. Gli strinse la mano e Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio, guardando Sanzo. Lo vide alzare gli occhi al cielo ed eclissarsi in cucina.   
Lo raggiunse, mentre il vecchietto finiva di bere il suo caffè.   
«Che succede?»  
«Quello è in pratica il mio tutore legale. Alla morte del mio padre putativo mi è stato assegnato lui, ovviamente seguendo il volere di Komyo. Era scritto nel suo testamento. Non è come un genitore, ma si occupa della mia salute mentale e della mia situazione finanziaria. Quei figli di puttana della Sanzo & Co. vogliono un resoconto mensile.»  
«Salute mentale? Sei malato?»  
«No. O meglio non lo so. L’unica volta che ho parlato con uno psichiatra si è messo paura.» *  
Gojyo ridacchiò e tirò su col naso; a furia di restare mezzo nudo e mezzo bagnato, in cucina, con i piedi posati sulle piastrelle fredde, gli sarebbe venuto un accidente.   
«Ok, e perché mi è venuto in contro sorridendo tutto contento?»  
Genjo gli versò una tazza di caffè. Negli occhi un evidente disagio.  
«Pensa… che tu sia il mio amante.»  
«Oh, ma sei gay?»  
Il biondino alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli porse la tazza.  
«Non è il momento di parlare di queste cose. E poi che t’importa? Non sei il mio amante.»  
«No, non dovrebbe importarmene, hai ragione. Però era davvero contento. Vuoi che finga un po’? Se pensa che sei fidanzato e felice magari stende un rapporto più edificanti per quelli del gruppo…»  
«Sei machiavellico», mormorò Sanzo, lanciandogli un’occhiata. «È sempre molto clemente con me, nei suoi rapporti mente, dicendo che vado da uno psicoterapeuta, cosa non vera. Ma ne paga uno per creare false relazioni, falsi appuntamenti e cose del genere…»  
«Beh, quindi, che ti costa?»  
«Ma perché lo vuoi fare? Guarda che non ti pago per farmi da fidanzato.»  
Gojyo ridacchiò, sorseggiando il caffè nero.   
«Credo che sia necessario per te essere tranquillo, per fare le tue ricerche, giusto? A me non costa niente, tanto mica dobbiamo scopare.»  
«No… no infatti.»  
Che strana contraddizione era quel ragazzo. Era completamente a disagio a parlare dell’argomento. La motivazione era lampante a uno come lui, che volente o nolente aveva avuto a che fare con tutti i tipi di persone. Quello lì, che si versava la seconda tazza di caffè e prendeva dal mobile una merendina al cioccolato – di quelle ipercaloriche che i bambini americani amano in particolar modo – probabilmente non aveva mai toccato un’altra persona in vita sua. Maschio o femmina che fosse. Gli faceva tenerezza. Stupidamente aveva spesso pensato che la gente con i soldi non avesse problemi. E per la maggior parte delle volte era così. Ma Genjo no. Era stato adottato da un uomo ricco, che poi era morto quando lui era solo un bambino, lasciandogli sulle spalle un’enorme eredità, ma anche grandi responsabilità. E lui o non era in grado di gestirle o non gli importava. Gojyo protendeva per la seconda. Era un uomo triste, Genjo, con la mente rivolta a un solo pensiero. Da una parte lo capiva fin troppo bene.   
Sentendo i passi del vecchio avvicinarsi, con un balzo gli fu vicino e lo abbracciò da dietro, circondando le sue spalle e appoggiando il mento alla sua testa.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ci sono io qui con te…»  
Sanzo s’irrigidì nell’abbraccio, rovesciando del caffè sul piano della cucina.   
«Che cazzo fai?» Sussurrò.   
Gojyo si chinò sul suo orecchio, che sfiorò appena con le labbra.  
«C’è il tuo tutore che ci sta guardando.»  
«Ah… però non fare, come si dice, la checca.»  
«A parte che mi verrebbe difficile e poi… non sarai mica omofobo?»  
«No… solo non farlo. Sii te stesso.»  
Gojyo capì e annuì.   
«Jikaku giusto? Grazie per la visita», disse voltandosi verso l’anziano, facendo un bel sorriso.  
«Oh, ero passato a dire a Genjo che gli ho comprato dei mobili e anche un’altra cosa… tra una mese esatto passerà una sorta di ispettore della Sanzo & Co., per controllare la situazione. È una sorta di assistente sociale, lo so Genjo, hai venticinque anni ma sei anche a capo di una società che frutta milioni di dollari e se vuoi impedire di esser comprato dalle industrie del petrolio, _devi_ farti vedere come una  persona… socialmente accettabile.»  
«Detto da te fa ridere», ribatté Sanzo, ancora intrappolato nell’abbraccio di Gojyo, che non gli dispiaceva.   
Cosa che non avrebbe mai osato ammettere ad alta voce. 

Si svegliò presto come ogni mattina. Si lavò il viso e si portò indietro i capelli argentati. Si sarebbero fermati nei pressi di New Orleans per molti mesi. Forse sei. Forse si sarebbe addirittura stanziato lì, fondando una chiesa fatta di legno e mattoni. Si asciugò le mani,mentre la sua giovane mente volava con la fantasia. Hazel era un predicatore della Chiesa di Cristo, una delle tante comunità cristiane nomadi del paese. Si spostava di stato in stato a predicare la sua personalissima dottrina. Erano tutte personalissime dottrine. Tutte lontane dalla reale religione d’appartenenza. Trovò Gato fuori dalla sua roulotte. Era una roulotte moderna, non aveva niente a che fare con la prima di partenza: un catorcio a quattro ruote. Gato era il suo migliore amico. E non era cristiano. All’inizio era un problema serio. Davvero serio. Neanche le più convincenti opere di conversione erano riuscite a fare breccia nel cuore di Gato. Non che fosse così importante alla fine, per Hazel, che Gato diventasse cristiano. Vivevano la loro amicizia come uno scambio di favori. Hazel aveva salvato la vita a Gato e in cambio lui salvava la sua quando ce n’era bisogno. Perché il bravo pastore era molto abile a farsi dei nemici. Persino gli agenti governativi gli erano stati alle costole per un certo periodo, per una questione che non era neanche affare suo. Dai tempi della strage del “Tempio del Popolo”* si puntava parecchio l’obiettivo sulle sette e comunità religiose, specialmente quelle cristiane fondamentaliste. Hazel non era mai stato accusato di molestie o coercizione, ma quando uno dei suoi adepti era stato trovato con un sacchetto di cocaina in macchina, era stato indagato. Per quanto la sua religione fosse sporca, Hazel era perfettamente pulito. Non ammazzava neanche le mosche, per quel che potevano saperne polizia e F.B.I..   
Gato aveva preparato del caffè e comprato della ciambelle.   
«Oh, sei sempre così gentile. Hai fatto un giro per New Orleans?»  
«Mh, bella musica.»  
Gato non parlava molto. Il più delle volte osservava l’orizzonte con quei suoi brillanti occhi quasi gialli, in perfetto silenzio. Si esprimeva a cenni o a gesti. Solo con Hazel parlava. Era un gigante di pelle scura, con i capelli intrecciati in lunghi dreads. Il suo mutismo spesso metteva a disagio le persone. Ma Hazel era segretamente affascinato da lui, da sempre.   
«La musica, già, jazz, blues… sai da dove viene?»  
«Non vorrai farmi la ramanzina come per il rock? Vero?»  
«No… parliamo d’altro. Come ti è parsa la città? Accogliente?»  
Gato alzò le sopracciglia e prese la propria tazza di caffè.   
«La classica gente del sud. La cucina è molto saporita, sono già stato in Louisiana.»  
Tirò fuori il giornale locale e lo buttò sul tavolino di plastica. Hazel si sedette e lo aprì.   
«Anche il giornale, sei davvero gentile.»  
«Va alla pagina della cronaca nera, forse c’è qualcosa che ti interessa.»  
Hazel sfogliò il giornale, aggrottando appena le sue fini sopracciglia. Gli occhi azzurri lessero veloci le parole che descrivevano del suicidio di massa al Quartiere Francese. Il sorriso si sciolse sul suo viso angelico.   
«Questa è… opera del Re Giallo, non è un emulatore.»  
«Così pare. È successo qualche giorno fa e per quanto sia stato terribile, l’attenzione sta scemando, finché non si scopre qualcosa di nuovo o non succede altro. La polizia non vuole allarmare confermando o meno i dubbi dei cittadini.»  
«Esiste uno stato in cui non sia andato? In cui non sia accaduto tutto questo? Gato… io ci tengo a fermarmi qui per un po’, non voglio andarmene subito.»  
«Non sei tu la causa di questo massacro, siamo arrivati solo l’altro ieri.»  
Hazel annuì, chiudendo gli occhi. Si fece il segno della croce, ma le sue preghiere non andarono a Dio. Ma a suo padre, Filbert. Era stato trovato morto, nella sua piccola chiesa, nella comunità cristiana protestante nello stato del Missouri. Avvolto in preziose bende di seta gialla e nudo come sua madre l’aveva partorito, l’avevano trovato appeso a testa in giù, appena sotto al Cristo crocifisso. Aveva solo dodici anni all’epoca. L’aveva trovato lui, entrando in chiesa di mattina presto, come faceva sempre. Non poteva dimenticare quel corpo appeso, la meticolosità con cui l’assassino l’aveva preparato e lasciato morire con il ventre aperto, le viscere riverse sul pavimento. Le braccia aperte, tenute tese da una trave di legno. Crocifisso a testa in giù.   
Sentì l’acido risalire lungo l’esofago e si portò le dita alle labbra, contenendo la nausea.   
«No… non credo di avere a che fare con tutto questo. Anche se lo sappiamo bene chi è stato. Anche in questo articolo si parla di satanismo.»  
«Hazel, lo sai meglio di me che non solo le sette con stampo satanico spingono le persone a suicidarsi. Ci sono degli elementi caratteristici ed è proprio per questo che no devi vedere nei satanisti il tuo nemico. Lo sono solo all’interno della tua religione, non all’interno della tua vita.»  
Raramente Gato parlava a lungo, con la sua voce profondissima. Sembrava provenire dall’interno della terra stessa. Hazel si sentì ribollire di rabbia.   
Aveva bisogno di un nemico.   
E quel nemico era a New Orleans. 

Prese il libro di Nietzsche tra le mani. _Così parlò Zarathustra. _Goku non si sentiva il tipo da leggere un libro del genere, ma a _lui_ piaceva. Quello che Lirin aveva chiamato “mattone”. La sua amica ancora spiegava a raffica della difficoltà che aveva a trovare un libro di Anne Rice su i cantanti castrati del periodo barocco. Quasi non la sentiva mentre faceva scorrere tra le dita le pagine spesse e bianche del libro.   
«Perché non provi ad andare in un negozio dell’usato? La commessa ti ha detto due volte che è fuori catalogo, magari trovi una copia usata.»  
«Chissà. E tu perché hai preso quel mattone? Davvero vuoi leggerlo? Non sai praticamente niente di filosofia…»  
«Mi attira il titolo, però forse hai ragione, sarebbero soldi buttati via», posò il libro e s’incamminò lungo il corridoio con Lirin.   
«In che senso ti ha attirato? Solo dal titolo mi sembra qualcosa di mortalmente noioso.»  
Goku alzò le spalle e sorrise, come a dire che non gli importava delle superficiali considerazioni che aveva su quel libro, che neanche conosceva.   
«Mi dava solo l’idea di essere interessante, tutto qui. Vorrei leggere qualcosa, ma non so cosa…»  
«Ma non stavi leggendo il terzo volume di Game of Thrones?»  
«Certo e l’ho anche finito, ma non trovo il quarto…»  
Si spostarono nella sezione fantasy e lì Lirin si lasciò andare in uno dei suoi strani versetti acuti e prolungati che faceva sempre quando vedeva un bel ragazzo. Goku alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lo curiosità lo spinse a guardare quell’uomo. Alto come lui non sarebbe mai stato, con i capelli rossi legati in una coda di cavallo. Lo vedeva chinato a cercare qualcosa tra volumi grandi e piccoli.   
«Che pezzo di manzo», sussurrò Lirin, ridacchiando.   
«Sinceramente mi ricorda tuo fratello.»  
«Ma che dici! È completamente diverso! Mio fratello ha un’altra tonalità di rosso, gli occhi blu e un viso decisamente più gentile. Quello ha l’aria di uno che se ti prende ti fa vedere le stelle.»  
«Lirin, sei fissata! Poi dite che siamo noi maschi a pensare sempre a certe cose.»  
«La barista del pub… come si chiama lì, dove vai sempre con Kanzeon, ti piace.»  
Goku si strinse nelle spalle e guardò altrove. Non voleva parlare di cose così personali con una ragazza capace di urlare ai quattro venti le sue fantasie. Lirin non era cattiva, solo ingenua.   
Passarono vicino a quel ragazzo così alto, ancora intento a cercare qualcosa tra le file di libri.  
«Ragazzi, visto che mi sembrate studenti, voi sapete per caso dove posso trovare “Così parlò…”»  
_«_ “Così parlò Zarathustra”», completò Goku, sorridendo. «Non è qui, è nella sezione di letteratura straniera e filosofia.»  
«Ah sì? Mi sembrava una roba fantasy.»  
«Beh sì, il titolo è fuorviante», Goku sfoggiò il migliore dei suoi sorrisi e il ragazzo rispose sorridendo a sua volta. Lirin lo fissava con un’espressione più che idiota, ma l’altro non sembrava farci caso. Forse era abituato a sorrisi del genere.   
«L’ho visto a casa di un… amico. Era lì, questo libro molto vecchio, consumato. Ecco, questa persona mi sembra un uomo molto… strano, sofferente e ho pensato che leggendo quel libro tanto consumato, forse l’avrei compreso di più.»  
«Che bella idea, credo che i libri dicano tanto di una persona… se non è qualcuno che legge certe cose per moda», ridacchiando indicò Lirin. Il ragazzo rise e si allontanò, salutando con la mano e ringraziando.  
«Sei un idiota, perché insinuare che leggo per moda?»  
«Lirin… andiamo, vuoi leggere quel maledetto libro che stiamo cercando da due giorni solo perché è tornato di moda quel cavolo di film su Farinelli. Ti è mai importato davvero dell’Opera? Non mi sembra, eppure sono due giorni che cerchi questo libro. Per cosa?»  
«Dovresti fare psicologia sai? Sembri scemo, ma non lo sei.»  
Goku ridacchiò ancora. Afferrò il quarto volume di Game of Thrones e andò verso la cassa. 

Fece oscillare metodicamente la bustina di tè nell’acqua calda. Ormai erano passati tre minuti. Il suo tè verde aromatizzato alla menta era pronto, eppure Hakkai ancora pensava al caso “Re Giallo” e l’emulatore che aveva rapito sua sorella, portandola al suicidio. Non erano la stessa persona, troppe differenze avevano incastrato l’emulatore e Hakkai stesso lo sapeva. Da anni ormai viveva in una statica tranquillità. Nascosto dietro una maschera di cera sorridente, aveva nascosto al mondo i crimini commessi. Aveva ucciso. L’aveva fatto e nessuno lo sapeva. Aveva distrutto i cadaveri solo come lui poteva fare. Il caso si era fermato. O meglio, il suo lavoro era finito. Aveva dato agli agenti federali gli esami necessari per continuare l’indagine e poi era tornato alla sua routine. Eppure sentiva il peso dell’inevitabilità premergli addosso.   
Sentì solo dopo qualche minuto la voce sottile di Hakuryu. Si voltò verso la ragazza.  
«Oh, scusami, ero sovrappensiero.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, ti stavo solo chiedendo se anche tu bevevi tè verde.»  
Hakkai si ricompose, sistemandosi la cravatta e gli occhiali, mentre la bella albina si sedeva al suo tavolo, in caffetteria.   
«Sì, il caffè mi rende nervoso il più delle volte e quindi sono passato al tè. Se devo bere qualcosa di più forte passo al caffè al ginseng.»  
La ragazza sorrise e appoggiò le mani sul piano di legno.   
«Pare che lavoreremo sempre insieme, sono stata trasferita nella tua squadra della scientifica, non mi isolerò più nel laboratorio di analisi delle fibre, anche se sarebbe il mio posto. Ma sono contenta di questa decisione. Alla fine farò ugualmente il mio lavoro, ma insieme, non dovrò più districarmi tra più cose.»  
«Come mai questa decisione? È arrivato un altro agente di analisi?»  
«Esatto, molto più esperto di me e con un curriculum decisamente più gonfio. Merita assolutamente lui il posto in laboratorio. Effettivamente ero molto nervosa a gestire tre casi insieme», si leccò appena le labbra rosee, dopo averlo detto. Hakkai notò la lingua guizzare fuori veloce e ne fu attratto. Erano passati anni dalla morte di Kanan e il suo corpo era più sveglio che mai.  
«Al momento il caso del Re Giallo è fermo, non ci sono altre vittime da esaminare e abbiamo cercato il possibile.»  
«Io… so che non si dovrebbe fare, ma con tutti i permessi del caso, sono andata a spulciare tra i casi analoghi al Re Giallo per trovare dei riscontri, qualcosa che non abbiamo notato e che negli altri paesi e stati hanno visto. È un assassino o… sono più assassini che si muovono attraverso l’intero paese, riuscire a raggruppare di volta in volta tutte le informazioni non è facile ed essendoci così tanti anni di differenza l’uno tra l’altro… ma, nell’Indiana se non sbaglio, ci fu una sorta di firma.»  
«Una firma? E non venne riscontrata negli altri cadaveri?»  
«Non fu mai cercata, più che altro… ogni stato ha il suo modus operandi e senza un’unica squadra nazionale a gestire il caso, si è arrivati a perdere dei tasselli per strada. Se fosse possibile rivedere i corpi, magari noi due insieme, questa sera potremmo cercare… la firma. Solo dopo che fu trovata la prima firma, alcune salme vennero recuperate e riaperte.»  
«In cosa consiste questa… firma?»  
Hakuryu sorrise e tirò fuori delle foto dalla propria borsa. Si portò una ciocca di capelli candidi dietro l’orecchio e gli sorrise mentre le stendeva sul tavolo.  
«Piccoli lembi di pelle tagliati via con precisione chirurgica, probabilmente quando le vittime erano ancora vive. Le vittime poi sono state uccise quando ormai si era già chiusa la ferita, che veniva cauterizzata e disinfettata, ma la cicatrice restava. Era come un segno, una predestinazione e non tutte le vittime avevano questi segni. Purtroppo c’è molta confusione su chi era destinato a portare questa firma, a volte erano le persone uccise, a volte i suicidi, ma credo che sia un buon punto da dove iniziare. Forse c’è davvero dietro una setta… un qualcosa di esoterico. Forse una religione.»  
«Hanno già istituito una squadra parallela contro i casi di intolleranza religiosa, sono convinti che dietro ci sia una pista satanista. Ma tutto questo non ha niente a che vedere con Satana…»  
Hakuryu sorrise e si morse appena il labbro inferiore.  
«Stiamo facendo il lavoro dei detective, vero?»  
«Già, mi piace però indagare al loro posto, spesso li anticipo sulle mosse. Mi piace poterne parlare con qualcuno, Yaone si limita a fare il suo lavoro e basta. In verità non è quello che voleva fare, sembra un po’… svampita, ma in verità è laureata in chimica. Quando ha visto il primo cadavere è quasi svenuta.»  
«Io invece ho sempre trovato affascinante lavorare sulla scena del crimine. Ancora però non ho avuto modo. Dici che con te potrò farlo?»  
«Dato che sei nella mia squadra, penso proprio di sì.»  
Le sorrise e dopo anni sentì l’emozione arrivare fino agli occhi. Non più una bianca maschera di cera.


	5. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: si sa poco dei genitori di Gojyo, ma pare che, nel manga, si siano suicidati per amore, per via della loro relazione tabù, cercando di trascinare anche Gojyo nella cosa. Non si sa come siano morti e come abbiano cercato di coinvolgere in un suicidio un bambino di quattro anni, io ipotizzo il veleno. (Parlo nel manga ovviamente).  
> * cercate su Youtube, c’è un intero documentario sottotitolato, si tratta di un camp di stampo evangelico americano. Da rabbrividire.

 

**Capitolo 1**

**L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose**

**Parte 5**

La palude si estendeva indomita e rigogliosa. Gli stivali di Hakuryu affondavano nella melma verdastra, seguita dai collaboratori della scientifica mentre si dirigevano verso il nuovo caso. Una donna era stata trovata morta da dei contadini. Nuda, con le braccia appese sopra la testa, legate da strisce di seta gialla.  
Hakuryu indossò i guanti e la retina per capelli, per evitare di inquinare la scena del crimine e Hakkai la raggiunse in quel momento.  
Vide il suo tenue sorriso congelarsi sul bel viso e gli domandò cosa fosse successo.  
La donna aveva i capelli legati in una lunga treccia, nastri di seta s’incrociavano con le ciocche. Nuda. Il corpo che stava iniziando a decomporsi, poteva riconoscere l’evidente somiglianza con Kanan. A partire dai lunghi capelli castani, al viso leggermente allungato. Il corpo morbido come lo era stato quello della gemella. Di certo non era opera del Re Giallo, non quell’omicidio, che cavalcava l’onda del suo ritorno.  
«Hakkai? Mi senti?»  
«Sì, io… è che somiglia molto a un’altra vittima, di un caso passato. È veramente somigliante, scommetto quello che vuoi che non è opera del Re Giallo, ma dell’emulatore, lo stesso che… sei anni fa rapì mia sorella Kanan…»  
«Fu solo rapita? Che altro le accadde?»  
Hakkai guardò altrove, incrociando le braccia sul petto, in un tipica posizione di chiusura.  
«Si uccise.»  
Hakuryu si voltò verso la donna e avvicinò per esaminarla. Sfiorò la pelle olivastra con i guanti bianchi. Il ventre era leggermente rigonfio.  
«Dio mio…»  
Si voltò a guardare Hakkai, ma non ebbe il coraggio di parlare. Lasciò che fossero gli altri a tirarla giù e accorgersi di quello che lei aveva notato.  
Si avvicinò ad Hakkai, sorridendo mite.  
«Era incinta, vero?» Domandò Hakkai, appena lei si avvicinò. «So che hai letto il mio fascicolo riguardante il caso di Cho Kanan e anche che ho cambiato nome, dopo il suo suicidio. Lei era incinta, portava sempre la treccia, aveva la pelle chiara come la mia, a differenza di questa donna, ma il viso è molto rassomigliante. Se cerchiamo meglio scommetto di trovare… impronte di violenza sessuale.»  
«Hakkai, credi sia opera dello stesso emulatore che ha seviziato tua sorella?»  
Il medico legale socchiuse gli occhi verdi e si voltò verso la macchina. Hakuryu lo seguì mentre il corpo veniva prelevato e le prove raccolte.  
«Hakkai. Hakkai! Fermati…»  
«Farò l’autopsia e raccoglierò tutte le informazioni necessarie per far dire ai detective che sì, è lo stesso che rapì mia sorella e così verrò fatto fuori, per le implicazioni personali che questo comporta. E così avrò modo di fare da me una seconda volta.»  
«No, ti metteranno sotto sorveglianza. Sanno che sei stato indagato per l’omicidio di alcuni uomini di una banda di motociclisti… ma se stato scagionato, no? Non c’è alcuna accusa contro di te, a parte l’aggressione verso il vicino di casa, ma è stata del tutto giustificata.»  
«Gli ho… pugnalato le mani, ho tentato di ucciderlo, Hakuryu, e se non si fossero messi in mezzo i famigliari e lui non avesse ritirato l’accusa, sarei ancora indagato per le restanti morti. Mi tireranno fuori e io avrò modo di indagare da solo. Anche se so che mi controlleranno, ma conosco bene questo sistema e so come eluderli.»  
«Voglio aiutarti, Hakkai», disse Hakuryu, seguendolo in macchina, camminando a bassa voce affinché l’agente Kougaiji, che li stava già guardando, non s’insospettisse. «Non voglio lasciarti solo ad affrontare una cosa così terribile.»  
«Hakuryu», Hakkai cercò di guardarla negli occhi e trovare una motivazione per cui lei dovesse rimanere fuori da quella storia. Erano tante, in verità. Innumerevoli. Ma quegli occhi rossi lo fissavano decisi. Il rosso era il colore della sua penitenza. Quello che con tanta fatica era riuscito a lavare via quella notte, quando era stato trovato con il corpo di Kanan tra le braccia.  
Hakuryu sarebbe stata la sua _espiazione_.

Il vicino si sarebbe lamentato della musica troppo alta come al solito. Ma Genjo non lo avrebbe considerato, continuando nella sua, seppur cafona, indifferenza quotidiana. Quell’uomo non era mai a casa, a parte quando lui ascoltava la sua musica e l’altro doveva tediarlo con le sue lamentele. Immancabilmente suonò alla sua porta anche quel pomeriggio.  
Era un uomo pelato, con spessi occhiali da vista e una faccia del tutto anonima. Ryuzen si chiamava. Una vera e propria piattola umana.  
«Forse lei non si rende conto di quanto sia alta e disturbante la sua musica.»  
«Me ne rendo conto benissimo di quanto sia alta, ma disturbate non direi proprio.»  
Con un gesto nervoso l’uomo si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Farò rapporto all’amministratore di condominio.»  
«Prima cosa: non siamo nell’esercito. Seconda cosa: questa casa è mia di proprietà, l’unica cosa che può fare l’amministratore è una ramanzina, che non ascolterò, e se lei continuerà a infastidirmi per il fatto che ascolto musica classica alle quattro del pomeriggio, neanche fossero le quattro di mattina, potrei contattare il suo padrone di casa e proporgli di comprare il suo appartamento al doppio del suo valore effettivo e sbatterla fuori.»  
L’uomo scattò sull’attenti davanti a quella minaccia velata, proferita con voce atona.  
«Non si permetta di minacciarmi.»  
Sanzo alzò le spalle e si accese una sigaretta.  
«Non è una minaccia», in quel momento dall’ascensore comparve Gojyo, vestito di nero, con una bandana in testa.  
Provò turbamento. Turbamento fisico.    
«Ehi Sanzo, chi è sto tizio?»  
«Il vicino di casa che non apprezza la musica classica, che adesso se ne deve andare, vero?»  
Ryuzen si sistemò per l’ennesima volta gli occhiali sul naso e con un gesto di stizza si voltò di scatto, andando quasi addosso a Gojyo.  
Il ragazzo rosso osservò l’ometto andarsene ed entrò in casa di Sanzo.  
«Ho delle informazioni… certo che la musica è alta.»  
«Non ti ci mettere anche tu», spense lo stereo, passandoci di fianco. Là dove un momento prima cantava la voce potente di un soprano lirico, ora regnava il silenzio. «Che hai da dire?»  
«Una mia vecchia amica, Shunrei, aveva il fidanzato che faceva parte di una strana setta. Non ha mai voluto parlarmene, anche perché il fidanzato è sempre stato considerato disperso e non morto, ma quando ha sentito dei suicidi e dell’omicidio di questa mattina…»  
«Quale omicidio?»  
«Ma non lo guardi il telegiornale? Questa mattina, nel mezzo della palude, è stata trovata una donna incinta morta, legata a un albero. Non hanno detto molto, ma pare sia l’azione di un emulatore e non del vero Re Giallo. Comunque Shunrei si è aperta con me, in tutti i sensi», aggiunse con un sorrisino. «E mi ha raccontato del suo ex… perché ormai pensa sia morto. All’inizio mi è venuto un colpo perché si chiamava come mio fratello, Jien. Ma poi ho scoperto che non era lui. Comunque… è venuta da me, ora è lucida, sono undici mesi che non si buca e ha deciso di raccontarmi tutto, della setta, della droga, della loro filosofia…»  
«Siediti e raccontami… vuoi del caffè?»

Se ne stava lì con i suoi pantaloni neri un po’ troppo grandi e la camicia bianca aperta sul petto, seduto di fronte a lui, a girare da cinque minuti il cucchiaino nel caffè che non aveva bevuto. Gli raccontò la storia di Shunrei, di come era incappata nella setta della “Perduta Carcosa” per via della droga, dell’eroina. Gli raccontò di come la setta usasse la droga per aprire le menti degli adepti e delle false promesse dei guru. Promettevano l’aprirsi di porte che permettevano di collegarsi a dimensioni più alte, oltre l’universo e tutto quanto. Un giorno semplicemente Jien scomparve e lei, a fatica, riuscì a staccarsi dalla setta. Aveva paura di denunciare tutto alla polizia, per via delle ripercussioni che questo avrebbe avuto sul lei e la sua famiglia. Per loro aveva spacciato, aveva rubato, aveva mentito e anche truffato. Quel poco di coraggio che le era rimato l’aveva usato per curarsi, in una clinica finanziata da cooperative e associazioni, visto che lei non poteva permettersi di più.  
«E questo è quanto, io non so il vero Re Giallo, ovvero questa figura a cui loro si riferiscono, esista o meno e gli dica di fare certe cose, ma c’è chi ci marcia sopra.»  
«Come per il resto delle religioni… credi che se Cristo fosse realmente esistito avrebbe dato la sua benedizione per cose come il Jesus Camp?»*  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ogni tanto Sanzo se ne usciva con domande al limite dell’assurdo.  
«Perché? Cristo non è mai esistito? E che cos’è il Jesus Camp?»  
«Ci sono delle teorie e Jesus Camp è una merda evangelica, non mi va di parlarne. Mi sorprende però che ci sia così tanto interesse per un personaggio di pura invenzione letteraria.»  
«Comunque qui in Louisiana è più presente che negli altri stati, è probabile che sia nata qui la setta.»  
«Sì… molto probabile. È molto interessante tutto questo. Girando per il mondo ho trovato testimonianze simili, ma nessuno ha mai lavorato tanto quanto in Louisiana.»  
«Il mondo? Beh… con tutti i soldi che hai.»  
«In verità ho cercato di fare le mie ricerche usando il meno possibile il mio nome, mi sono trovato in situazioni particolarmente spiacevoli. Quattro anni di ricerche e poi vengo beccato da quei rompi coglioni della CIA e riportato qui da Jikaku.»  
«La CIA? Stai scherzando?» Esclamò Gojyo, sgranando gli occhi.  
«No. Raramente scherzo», buttò giù il caffè in un paio di sorsi e poi si alzò. «Sappiamo che ci sono delle sette di stampo religioso che usano droghe e che pescano i loro adepti dalla strada… in verità agiscono come tante altre sette, alcune fanno decisamente di peggio. Qui almeno non si è mai sentito di molestie sessuali, stupri o vessazioni di ogni genere. È come se tutto fosse realmente relegato all’apertura mentale dell’individuo, ma in modo molto maldestro. Credo che il suicidio venga realmente visto come una strada verso Carcosa e che gli omicidi siano a sfondo rituale. Come una sorta di sacrificio dell’agnello.»  
«Tutto ciò è spaventoso», commentò Gojyo, grattandosi la nuca. Si era andato a cacciare in una storia davvero raccapricciante. Eppure non se la sentiva di tirarsi fuori. «Shunrei mi ha parlato di riti, cui loro non venivano invitati, di feste per gente… ricca.»  
Istintivamente guardò Sanzo, cercando i suoi occhi violetti. Aveva l’aria incredibilmente stanca.  
«I ricchi sono capaci di fare cose terrificanti, per noia. Se riesci a farti dire da Shunrei dove organizzano questi riti, posso provare a entrarci.»  
«Ma non è pericoloso?»  
«Non meno di altre cose che ho fatto in passato…»

Sanzo si spostò per aprire il frigorifero e prendere da bere quando quasi cadde a terra, per un capogiro. Gojyo l’afferrò al volo, prendendolo da sotto le ascelle. Conosceva bene quel viso pallido e le occhiaie profonde. Quel tizio non mangiava o comunque mangiava troppo poco.  
«Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato cibo solido?»  
Sanzo cercò di divincolarsi, ma era davvero indebolito dal suo modo di lasciarsi quasi morire. Soffriva da anni di crisi depressive, che si facevano più o meno forti. Aveva cessato di prendere farmaci dalla maggiore età in poi, non più costretto dalle autorità.  
«Siediti, ti preparo da mangiare.»  
«Non c’è un cazzo in frigo, nel primo cassetto, lì ci sono dei depliant di ristoranti take away…»  
Gojyo scosse il capo, ma fece quanto detto. Ordinò del cibo messicano. Quando si voltò a guardare verso il tavolo non trovò Sanzo seduto. Si era spostato sul divano, dove si era disteso a occhi chiusi.  
Provava per quel ragazzo una strana tenerezza. Gli era già capitato di aiutare amici in astinenza o affamati, per quel che poteva fare, ma lui era diverso: non chiedeva aiuto, non con la voce e forse neanche lo voleva. Era afflitto da un male interiore che poteva capire: la voglia di morire.

Sua madre che brandiva la grossa ascia che suo padre usava per tagliare la legna. Una delle poche cose di suo padre che erano rimaste in casa. L’aveva alzata contro di lui, pronta a ucciderlo. Piangeva e lo insultava. Piangeva e lo minacciava con l’ascia, brandita a fatica da braccia magre. Poi il suo torace che esplodeva con un colpo di pistola. La vecchia semiautomatica che suo padre aveva lasciato nel cassetto prima di andarsene, in mano a Jien. L’altra cosa che suo padre aveva lasciato. Oltre a Gojyo.

Il getto dell’acqua fredda gli colpì dolcemente la nuca e il retro del collo. Dokugakuji abbassò la testa, lasciando che scivolasse in avanti. Per colpa del traffico erano arrivati poco dopo la scientifica, ma avevano preso nota di tutto quello che serviva. Un emulatore. Lo stesso che aveva rapito e stuprato Cho Kanan. Presto lo zelante Kougaiji avrebbe mandato un avviso all’ufficio, per far allontanare Hakkai dal caso. Lui aveva insisto che invece il lavoro di una persona coinvolta e che conosceva l’emulatore e poteva riconoscerlo dall’originale Re Giallo. Ma Kougaiji seguiva il regolamento alla lettera e una persona coinvolta emotivamente e personalmente nelle indagini doveva essere allontanata. Gli venne in mente suo fratello, mentre si passava l’asciugamano sulla testa. Quando era piccolo gli lavava i capelli nel lavandino. I capelli rossi come quelli della donna con cui suo padre se n’era andato. Morto suicida. Lui. Lei, la donna dai bei capelli rossi. Schiantati con la macchina nel tentativo di ammazzare anche il piccolo Gojyo, che aveva solo quattro anni. Gli erano sempre piaciuti i capelli rossi di suo fratello, forse per quello si era affezionato tanto in fretta a Kougaiji. Aveva dei bei capelli rossi. Sorrise e chiuse l’acqua. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel lavoro, per un attimo si pentì di aver accettato di entrare nell’accademia della F.B.I. che l’aveva accolto nonostante il suo precedente.  
Aprì l’armadietto e si tolse la camicia. Kougaiji era molto indeciso se uscire o meno con Yaone, l’assistente di Hakkai. Sarebbe piaciuto a lui, a dire il vero, uscire con quella ragazza, ma aveva messo gli occhi addosso  a lui e non poteva fargliene una colpa.  
«Forse dovrei andare a trovare mio fratello, non lo vedo da… da quando pagai la sua cauzione, cinque o sei anni fa.»  
«Non lo vedi da così tanti anni?»  
«Già, lui si sposta continuamente, non ha un domicilio fisso, e da quella volta non ha più combinato casini. Avrei voluto… così potevo vederlo ancora. Credo non abbia mai perdonato il fatto che me ne sono andato dopo l’omicidio di nostra madre. Di mia madre.»  
Kougaiji gli lanciò un’occhiata e abbozzò un sorriso. Indossò una camicia bianca, sopra i pantaloni scuri.  
«Esci con Yaone?»  
«Proviamo. Mi sembra simpatica, è molto carina. È da molto tempo che non esco con una donna. Con tutti i casini con mia madre e con mia sorella… lasciamo perdere mio padre. Divertente che il figlio di un criminale decida di diventare un agente governativo.»  
«Mi sembra un giusto riscatto invece, tu non hai mai fatto niente di male, se non in gioventù obbedire ai tuoi genitori. Tuo padre…»  
«È ancora in coma. Credo che non si sveglierà mai più, mi duole dirlo che forse è meglio così. Io vado… tu?»  
«Vai tranquillo, divertiti, esco tra poco.»

Da solo, a casa, decise di chiamare quel numero che Gojyo gli aveva dato tempo prima. Si aggirava comunque nel Quartiere Francese, dove erano avvenuti i suicidi di massa, e aveva paura che con le sue conoscenze potesse rimanere coinvolto. Se non aveva cambiato numero, allora era la sua giornata fortunata.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ehi Gojyo, sono… sono Jien.»  
«Dokugakuji vorrai dire. Perché mi hai chiamato?»  
«Volevo solo sapere come stavi, tutto qui…»  
«Non ho niente a che vedere con i suicidi, se è questo che volevi sapere», sentiva di sottofondo della musica classica.  
«Scusa, sei forse da qualche amica?»  
«Già, una biondina problematica. Le piace la musica classica e bere alcolici pesanti. Ora sta finendo di mangiare, io sono fuori in balcone. Se parlassi così davanti a lei, sarei già morto e disteso da qualche parte. Mi hai chiamato perché eri preoccupato?»  
«Ma certo, stupido orgoglioso, anche se mi devi sempre ridare quei duecento dollari che ti prestai anni fa, con il tempo sai gli interessi aumentano…»  
«Ma smettila… me li hai dati sapendo benissimo che non te li avrei mai restituiti. Tu invece come stai?»  
«Tutto bene, c’è molto da fare qui a lavoro con questa storia di suicidi, omicidi. Non ho un attimo per me… sono contento che invece tu ti dia da fare con le belle biondine.»  
In risposta gli arrivò una strana risata, quasi nervosa, forse un po’ finta. Il suo fratellino gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma era troppo stanco per indagare.  
«Ora ti saluto, torno a casa e mi infilo a letto, ci sentiamo presto.»  
«A presto, Jien.»

Fu nel tragitto verso casa che gli venne quel lampo di genio. Hakuryu – la bella albina tecnico di laboratorio – aveva avvertito i due agenti sulle ricerche private che aveva compiuto, sul fatto che la maggior parte delle vittime dell’ideologia del Re Giallo avessero parti di pelle asportata, una sorta di estrema scarificazione a forma di aspirale. Gli venne quel dubbio quando era già vicino casa, ma girò la macchina per tornare indietro e farsi dare la chiave dell’archivio dei casi congelati. Era stanco e affamato, ma non fece altro che farsi ordinare un paio di panini e indossare un cappotto pesante, alla ricerca del caso della morte di suo padre e la sua amante. Un suicidio e tentato omicidio dal nulla. Suo padre era stato un bastardo, ma sapeva bene le ragioni del suo tradimento, non era da giustificare, ma forse un minimo da _capire_. Sua madre era sempre stata una donna possessiva, al limite della patologia psichiatrica. Era una bellissima donna che non avrebbe dovuto temere niente dalle altre, invece trattava suo marito come una cosa. Per questo lui a lungo andare si era innamorato di un’altra. Di poco più giovane di sua madre. Una donna gentile, da quanto dicono i dossier, da poco uscita dal tunnel dell’eroina. Bisognosa di affetto, dal viso dolce, gli stranieri capelli rossi e gli occhi esotici. Quel bambino era nato dall’amore, perché era finito tutto in suicidio?  
Nel freddo umido del sotterraneo, sfogliò l’intero dossier sulla vicenda e guardò le foto con la lente d’ingrandimento.  
Fu come un colpo al cuore vedere una piccola spirale bianca, di pelle cicatrizzata, sulla spalla della donna. Se l’era fatto quando era ancora in vita. Aveva fatto parte della setta del Re Giallo.  
Sollevò il capo dalla foto e fissò un minuscolo buco nel muro. Lo fissò così a lungo che quasi non lo riconobbe più come tale. Era una voragine. E all’interno di quella voragine l’occhio oscuro del Re Giallo lo scrutava.  
Scrutava ogni cosa.

 


	6. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: sono riportate molte delle frasi del manga, specialmente dei capitoli “Be there” del volume 5 della prima serie.

****

** Capitolo 1 **

** L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose **

** Parte 6 **

«Hai l’aria di persona abbastanza altruista da portarti in casa uno sconosciuto», disse Sanzo, ingurgitando l’ultimo pezzo di burrito messicano.  
«Una volta è successo.Sono passati… cinque o sei anni.»  
Sanzo si leccò le dita sporche di salsa mentre lo guardava, aspettando che andasse avanti a parlare. Gojyo affondò una patatina fritta nella salsa piccante e sospirò.  
«Abitavo ancora a Baton Rouge: avevo una modesta casetta di latta, fuori città. Infatti è sbagliato dire che abitassi a Baton Rouge, dovrei dire nei _dintorni_ di  Baton Rouge. Comunque, pioveva davvero forte quella notte e io ero di ritorno da una delle mie solite serate: poker, birra, poker, donne… ma una di loro mi aveva indispettito e così ero venuto via prima. Verso casa mi sono trovato davanti questo tizio, sulla strada, steso a terra, ricoperto di sangue. Pensavo fosse morto, come mi sono avvicinato quello mi ha guardato. Aveva quello sguardo… di chi ti implora di ucciderlo. Ma io non sono generoso a tal punto, allora lo portai a casa. Avevo dei guai con la legge all’epoca e non potevo andare all’ospedale, dove mi avrebbero chiesto le generalità e tutto il resto, così tramite qualche amico malavitoso chiamai un medico, che si occupò di lui.»  
Sanzo annuì e si versò altra birra. Con tutto quel cibo mangiato, sembrava aver riacquistato colorito. Appariva bello come era e Gojyo non si stupì di pensarlo. Lui non si vergognava ad ammettere la bellezza di un uomo.   
«Quando si svegliò lo sentii domandarsi se si trovava all’inferno e dire che era deluso, perché aveva davvero un aspetto proletario.»  
Genjo alzò le sopracciglia e svuotò le patate rimaste nel piatto.   
«Che gli era successo?»  
«Non l’ho mai saputo con certezza. In quei giorni, mentre si riprendeva, giocammo a poker e, dannazione, quanto era forte… mi batteva sempre. Sempre! Mi disse poi che si era servito di una lama chiamata vendetta per i suoi scopi, dopo aver perso la persona che amava di più al mondo», lasciò da parte un piccolo particolare e osservò il ragazzo biondo finire di mangiare. «Disse che per lui i miei occhi e i miei capelli erano un castigo, una penitenza. Io l’avevo salvato dalla morte, io con questi capelli rossi come il sangue, il colore che lo teneva legato alla realtà, il castigo a cui sarebbe andato in contro…»  
«Che concetto puramente cristiano, deve essere cresciuto in un convento», mormorò Sanzo, rilassandosi sulla comoda sedia dallo schienale alto e leggermente ricurvo.   
«In verità le sue parole mi colpirono, perché è così anche per me. Sono nato da una relazione clandestina, ho i capelli di mia madre e questo ha provocato molta sofferenza. Anche io ho sempre visto il rosso come il colore del sangue…»  
«Mh, che stronzata», commentò acidamente Genjo, finendo la birra che era rimasta nel bicchiere.  
«Cosa?»  
«Che _stronzata_. Senti, non mi interesso di tabù o cose del genere, ma se credi che tutto quello che è rosso faccia pensare al sangue, allora faresti meglio a raderti la testa a zero.»  
« Vaffanculo…» Gojyo si alzò per fumare un’altra sigaretta, irritato dal modo saccente e arrogante che aveva quello stronzo di trattare i suoi affari privati.   
«Se c’è stata una tale empatia, perché l’hai lasciato andare?»  
«Mh?»  
«Presumo che lui se ne sia andato, se non è qui con te ora.»  
«Lo lasciai andare dopo avergli chiesto come si chiamava, sentivo che non avevo nulla da temere per lui, ma non glielo dissi o mi sarei sentito in colpa.»  
«In colpa per cosa?»  
Gojyo tirò una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta, riempiendosi i polmoni di fumo.  
«Lui aveva detto che non aveva sentito niente, quando rapirono la sua donna. Insegnava non ricordo cosa alla scuola primaria e mi aveva detto che era rimasto lì, a scherzare con i suoi alunni, mentre la portavano via. Nessuna sensazione sgradevole, niente di niente. Io gli dissi che in verità era così che funzionava, ma non era del tutto vero; quando andò via ebbi la sensazione che potevo lasciarlo andare, che non gli sarebbe capitato niente. Poi mi venne in testa di cercarlo, così domandai all’anagrafe se potevano darmi l’indirizzo di un certo Cho Gono, dicendo che era un mio amico. Mi dissero che non c’era più, che aveva cessato di esistere. Mh… mi tagliai i capelli, non chiedermi perché, forse dopo tutto quello pensai che finalmente sarebbero ricresciuti neri, ma continuavano a crescere rossi.»  
Sanzo non disse niente questa volta, accendendosi una Marlboro.   
«Questo Gono aveva ucciso delle persone? Era quella la sua colpa?»  
«Beh, mi sembra abbastanza ovvio. Forse l’avrei fatto anche io, per salvare la persona che amo. Ma sinceramente non so cosa significa amare ed essere amato come lo intendeva lui. Anche se senza amore godo lo stesso.»  
Restarono in silenzio per quello che al rosso parve un’eternità.   
«Ti senti meglio?»  
«Sì, anche se non dovevi pagare il pranzo.»  
«I soldi che mi dai li uso come mi pare e poi mi guadagno da vivere anche con il poker. Anzi, dovrei andare, vado a giocare e poi mi vedo ancora con Shunrei, cercherò di avere altre informazioni.»  
«Ma questa Shunrei si è fidanzata con te proprio dopo aver saputo della morte del fidanzato?»  
«E chi ha detto che è la mia fidanzata? Non mi stavi ascoltando, poco fa?» Domandò Gojyo, ammiccando e indossando la giacca nera di pelle. «Ci sentiamo presto e vedi di mangiare più spesso.» 

«Non può piombare qui e comportasi come se fosse in casa sua!»  
La voce potente di Kanzeon Bosatsu seguì Li Touten lungo il corridoio che portava al dormitorio maschile. Quell’uomo faceva parte di un’associazione di stampo repubblicano e religioso. Affiliati agli assistenti sociali, finanziavano l’apertura e la costruzione di centri per ragazzi disagiati o veri e propri orfanotrofi. Kanzeon Bosatsu da loro non avrebbe voluto prendere neanche un soldo, ma erano gli unici disposti ad aiutarla. Loro non sapevano del suo piccolo segreto, del fatto che non fosse una donna, non del tutto almeno. L’operazione finale che l’avrebbe resa quello che era sempre stata, anche fisicamente, costava troppo per la sua assicurazione sanitaria.   
Trovava uomini disposti a uscire con lei, a frequentarla, ma davanti alla sua più completa sincerità sulla sua attuale condizione, non volevano andare a letto con lei e quindi finiva sempre per dividere a metà cene fantastiche e niente di più. Solo un uomo le era rimasto vicino in quegli anni e ora non era lì per aiutarla. Non che lui potesse fare molto. Davanti all’arroganza di Li Touten, solo l’autocontrollo e la determinazione di Kanzeon potevano vincere.   
«Dovrebbe avere più rispetto delle proprietà altrui.»  
«Io sono qui per controllare che sia tutto a posto e poi questa proprietà è anche mia.»  
Kanzeon camminò lentamente sul bel parquet chiaro del corridoio e sorrise.  
«I maschietti stanno nell’ala ovest, le femminucce nell’ala est, mangiano insieme e studiano insieme, ma niente di più…»  
«Ci sono le dovute lezioni di teologia?»  
Kanzeon sospirò e annuì. In verità erano state notevolmente ridotte, dato che i ragazzi non parevano particolarmente interessati all’argomento. Quell’istituto forniva lezioni private, di recupero e preparatorie per il college e pochi manifestavano interesse verso la teologia. Molti di loro erano religiosi, ma altri non avevano bisogno di Dio o di Cristo nella loro vita, avevano bisogno di una famiglia.   
Indossava tacchi alti e Li Touten non amava che le donne li portassero, essendo un simbolo peccaminoso. Era un bigotto puritano. Un bigotto puritano che tradiva abitualmente la moglie. La sua gonna arrivava perfettamente al ginocchio e la camicetta era abbottonata fino al collo. Si era coperta quando aveva visto arrivare la macchina nera del suo creditore, non volendo creare altre discussioni inutili.  
«Lei si veste sempre così, tutti i giorni?»  
«Quando una donna si abitua a indossare scarpe alte, è difficile tornare indietro. Comunque, se deve fare un’ispezione, l’accompagnerò io stessa ovunque voglia andare, la prego soltanto di non disturbare i ragazzi in biblioteca.»

Goku stava leggendo proprio in biblioteca. Il quarto volume di “Game of Thrones” lo aiutava a evadere dalla realtà. Non che quella del libro fosse migliore della saga, ma almeno lo aiutava a non pensare. Teneva un dito sulla pagina per non perdere il segno ed era completamente immerso nelle Isole di Ferro per accorgersi della presenza di alcuni uomini. Uomini in completo nero e occhiali da sole. Alzò lo sguardo, appena in tempo per vederli passare oltre la biblioteca. Si nascose dietro il grosso libro che stava leggendo e sentì il sudore colare lungo la fronte. Era stata una reazione istintiva, ma si era dovuto nascondere da quegli occhi coperti da lenti nere. Gli ricordavano altri occhi. Altri occhiali da sole.   
Seguì Kanzeon fino alla porta di servizio, da dove uscirono gli uomini. La vide appoggiarsi con la fronte alla grossa ed elegante porta dipinta di bianco. Dopo un attimo infinito la vide sferrare un violento pugno contro il muro.   
«Kanzeon!»  
La raggiunse di corsa, vedendola tenersi la mano.  
«Non mi sono fatta niente, in passato ho subito ferite peggiori e ho tirato pugni più forti.»  
Goku le prese la mano tra le sue. Kanzeon aveva le mani grandi, le dita lunghe e una manicure sempre impeccabile. L’unghia del dito medio era saltata via. Goku gliela raccolse.   
«Chi erano?»  
«Chi erano? Quelli che ci permettono di mandare avanti la baracca. Siamo una struttura privata. Hai mai visto le case di famiglia gestite dal Governo? Alcune sono belle, altre sono alla stregua di campi fascisti… i ragazzi vanno educati, non imbottiti di Valium e Xanax. E i bambini… i più fortunati finiscono in strutture religiose, pulite, accoglienti… ma non tutte sono così: belle all’apparenza, si scoprono poi essere luoghi in cui ai ragazzi si fa il lavaggio del cervello o vengono abusati. Ho sempre voluto aiutare gli altri. A volte sembro fredda, disinteressata, ma non è così. Ciò che è giusto è giusto, per questo ho preso questa vecchia magione, l’ho restaurata e ne ho fatto un centro accogliente. Ma l’unica persona che poteva darmi dei soldi è anche la più abbietta che io conosca sulla faccia della Terra!»  
Goku la seguì in cucina. La stanza era ampia, arredata con un elegante stile coloniale.   
«Ma perché proprio a lui? La banca non poteva farti un prestito o aprire un mutuo?»  
«Goku… ho già chiesto alla banca troppi soldi per delle mie faccende personali, ho dovuto chiedere aiuto a varie associazioni e solo lui si è concesso di aiutarmi. Sai chi è Li Touten? Un maniaco delle armi: ha una catena di negozi di armi da fuoco. Un repubblicano vecchio stampoche picchia la moglie, si scopa la segretaria e ha un figlio in coma, anzi… non è tecnicamente in coma, è afasico, sai cosa vuol dire?»  
Goku scosse il capo. Kanzeon faceva quasi in quelle condizioni, sembrava furiosa e allo stesso tempo amareggiata.  
«È tutto… così complicato, vorrei dirti tante cose, ma allo stesso tempo non posso. Non sarebbe giusto nei confronti della terapia che stai facendo.»  
Goku sgranò gli occhi. Sì, lui era in psicoterapia per recuperare la memoria perduta. Non era facile: l’ipnosi era un trattamento costoso e non sempre poteva essere esercitato, non continuamente, così i progressi andavano perduti. Lo psichiatra però spesso chiudeva un occhio. Soprattutto perché il suo nome era Jiroshin. E Jiroshin per Kanzeon avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, anche andare contro le sue amate regole.   
«Tu sai quello che mi è successo?»  
«Alcune cose, Goku, ma non posso compromettere la tua guarigione.»  
Il ragazzo sentì montare dentro di sé una rabbia incontrollabile. Si alzò, rovesciando la sedia del tavolo a cui si erano seduti.   
«Tu sai tutto, è vero? Per questo sono qui, sotto la tua ala protettiva! Ma che senso ha fare tutte quelle sedute se tu stessa puoi dirmi cos’è successo!?»  
«No, Goku, io non so cos’è successo veramente, solo tu lo sai, se ti dicessi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, andrei a pregiudicare la tua terapia.»  
Goku le diede la schiena, cominciando a camminare veloce. Sempre più veloce. Fuori dalla porta. Lungo il lastricato e poi la strada sterrata. Oltre il cancello. Era uscito senza niente. Documenti o una giacca per coprirsi. Le nuvole si addensavano all’orizzonte, ma lui non le vedeva neanche. Non vedeva le macchine che lo affiancavano durante la sua corsa verso New Orleans.   
Non vedeva niente. E nulla gli importava. 

Arrotolò la corda di canapa rossa attorno al polso minuscolo. Le mancava. Le mancavano i segni che le lasciavano sulla pelle candida. Le mancava la sua Mistress, che tutti loro chiamavano solo F. Una donna dal corpo fasciato da abiti scuri. Hakkai non sapeva e di certo non immaginava perché lei fosse tanto interessata a lui. Forse stava correndo troppo, ma Hakuryu era certa di poter trovare in lui l’amante ideale. Era così per tutti, no? Quando si viene colpiti da una persona in particolare, si è convinti che possa essere l’amante perfetto. Forse era per i suoi modi così gentili, così lontani dalla furia che di certo aveva dimostrato contro coloro che avevano rapito sua sorella. Un demone nascosto dietro quegli occhi verde lago.   
Tirò la corda, che arrossò appena la sua pelle.   
Sciolse la corda e l’appoggiò nel cassettone davanti al suo letto e si vestì per andare a lavoro.  
Trovò Hakkai chino, seduto alla sua scrivania, davanti a una tazza fumante, probabilmente di tè verde. Hakuryu era sempre stato un essere curioso e non si era mai limitata ai dossier conservati nel seminterrato. Forse il suo interesse per Hakkai, in quel senso, sarebbe stato considerato fin troppo morboso, ma era così interessata alla figura di quell’uomo, dalla sua maschera e da quello che vi si celava dietro.  
  
«Hakkai, sei mattiniero.»  
«Oh, Hakuryu, accomodati pure, non ti avevo sentita arrivare.»  
«Pur essendo bassa non amo indossare i tacchi e quindi non faccio rumore», disse sedendosi di fronte a lui. Lanciò un’occhiata alla sua tazza di tè fumante. Era strano. Da quello che sapeva, lui al mattino beveva caffè con latte, rigorosamente non zuccherato.   
«Kougaiji è già intervenuto sul tuo legame con l’ultimo omicidio riguardante l’emulatore del Re Giallo?»  
«Sì, indirettamente. Il grande capo della sezione scientifica mi ha chiesto di restare fuori e di lasciare che un altro tecnico se ne occupasse, ho chiesto di poter comunque seguire le indagini del vero Re Giallo. Dopo tutto ho fatto io le autopsie e tu mi hai aiutato con le analisi delle fibre. È dura lasciare tutto nelle mani di un’altra persona…»  
«Ti vedo abbattuto», disse comunque Hakuryu, appoggiandosi con i gomiti al piano della scrivania. «Credo sia ingiusto impedirti di partecipare alle indagini. È una barbarie. Tu più di chiunque altro sai cosa vuol dire scontrarsi con questo emulatore e…»  
Hakkai accennò un sorriso e appoggiò delicatamente le dita sul suo braccio.  
«Hakuryu, ti ringrazio, ma ormai hanno deciso, quello che posso fare è cercare di non pensarci troppo e andare avanti con le indagini sul Re Giallo. Al momento non ci sono stati altri omicidi con le caratteristiche tipiche del nostro uomo, ma è meglio non abbassare la guardia. Non angustiarti per questo… anche se sei molto carina a preoccuparti per me.»  
«Sei molto interessante Hakkai. Sei l’unico, da quando sono arrivata qui, che mi accolta come una persona qualsiasi. Non hai fatto commenti sui miei vestiti, sul mio albinismo e non c’hai provato in modo squallido, come un tizio all’ufficio prove», confessò abbassando la voce, alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
Hakkai sorrise, come sempre. Hakuryu immaginava quanta falsità si celasse in quel sorriso. Non dietro, ma _dentro._  
«Sei una donna molto bella, non offenderti se ti dico che quel tizio lì ci prova con chiunque.»  
«Ero stata avvertita, solo che insinuare che sulla mia pelle bianca una  certa… cosa non si vedrebbe, è davvero disgustoso.»  
«Mi dispiace che abbia insinuata una cosa simile…»  
Hakuryu scrollò le spalle e Hakkai lasciò scivolare via le dita dal suo braccio. Aveva la pelle calda. 

Dokugakuji osservava il cellulare posato sul tavolo da un paio d’ore. Aveva avuto tutta la notte per pensare se chiamare Gojyo o avvertire Kougaiji sul flebile legame che poteva avere con il caso del Re Giallo. Suo padre e la sua amante erano morti suicidi. Si sapeva. Ma che facessero parte della setta del Re Giallo, “I ricercatori di Carcosa”, era un elemento che si andava ad aggiungere in una spirale di violenza e follia.   
_Forse è solo un caso._  
Si era ripetuto più e più volte. Ma non poteva essere un caso.   
Avvertire Gojyo per che cosa? Metterlo in guardia? Mettere in pace la sua anima? Aveva ucciso sua madre per salvargli la vita, abbandonandolo poi a se stesso, costituendosi e condannandolo a una vita in strada, nonostante Gojyo fosse stato affidato agli assistenti sociali. Il suo senso di colpa rischiava di superare il buon senso. Prese il cellulare e lo infilò in tasca, scuotendo il capo.   
No. Quello che aveva scoperto faceva parte delle indagini. Non poteva essere sicuro che Gojyo tenesse per sé la confidenza e l’informazione della scarificazione a forma di spirale sarebbe arrivata alle tv locali e nazionali. E la colpa sarebbe ricaduta su di lui.   
Doveva però aggiornare Kougaiji sulla vicenda. Sospirò, tirò fuori il cellulare e fece il numero. 

Invitarlo a mangiare una pizza e guardare un film era un buon modo per sottrarre entrambi dalla solitudine. Dokugakuji viveva da solo in un piccolo appartamento molto accogliente, invece Kougaiji se ne stava nella vecchia casa di famiglia, troppo grande per lui. Suo padre era in coma, la sua matrigna in prigione, la sua sorellastra in istituto. Lottava ogni giorno contro gli assistenti sociali che non volevano affidargli la ragazzina. Non era una strada facile. Lui viveva da solo e faceva un lavoro potenzialmente pericoloso e la ragazzina avrebbe rischiato di trovarsi praticamente orfana. Kougaiji lo capiva, ma soffriva.  
«Sei uscito con Yaone?»  
Kougaiji ripiegò la fetta di pizza ai peperoni e annuì.   
«Purtroppo non ero in vena e la serata non è stata spettacolare. Mi dispiace per lei, sembrava così delusa, ma non è stata colpa sua.»  
Doku sorrise e addentò la sua fetta di pizza. Non aveva problemi a parlare del suo passato con il suo miglior amico. Ma in quel caso si sentiva nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. La sua scoperta poteva portare a un estendersi delle indagini, al momento ferme, eppure si sentiva in difetto.   
«C’è una cosa che dovrei dirti, è anche il motivo per cui ti ho invitato, anche se mi fa sempre piacere averti qui.»  
Kougaiji posò la fetta di pizza per ascoltarlo. Faceva sempre così: smetteva di compiere qualsiasi incombenza e si fermava ad ascoltare.   
«Tu sai che i mio padre e la sua amante si sono suicidati, schiantandosi con una macchina, a velocità elevata.»  
«Sì… me l’hai raccontato…»  
«Non chiedermi perché, ma sono andato a controllare i file e i documenti relativi alla loro morte. Cercavo le foto e i risultati degli esami e ho trovato qualcosa. Non so se fosse quello che cercavo ma… è qualcosa. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con il Re Giallo. Ko, lasciami parlare. Sui cadaveri, sulla maggior parte ritrovati prima della decomposizione, c’erano della scarificazioni a forma di aspirale. Ecco, pensando a lungo alle testimonianze scritte di queste persone, sono giunto alla conclusione che questo assassino o… quello che è, non si fa chiamare Il Re Giallo, solo come citazione a Chambers, ma c’è… c’è qualcosa di filosofico in tutto questo. Le persone che lui persuade, sono guidate da una filosofia più grande di loro che forse non comprendono pienamente. La spirale mi ricorda l’eterno ritorno. Hai famigliarità con questo concetto?»  
Kougaiji, che per sua fortuna aveva avuto un’istruzione di prim’ordine, alzò le sopracciglia, vagamente confuso.  
«Le vittime erano tutti dei disperati, molti di loro non avevano neanche finito la scuola primaria, come potevano concepire un concetto così elaborato?»  
«Gli è stato _inculcato_. Forse non hanno esattamente capito quello che gli veniva detto, ma ne sono rimasti affascinati. È come la religione per certe persone: credi che tutte le persone che vanno in chiesa capiscano i sermoni? I predicatori sono bravi a puntare l’attenzione del fedele su alcune parole chiave, perché le altre non sono comprensibili. Così deve aver fatto Il Re Giallo con questa povera gente. Parlare di Carcosa, che è un concetto astratto, un mondo raggiungibile solo con la  morte… in che modo se non prometti a questi disperati un ritorno? Si nasce e si muore infinite volte e infinite volte quell’esperienza verrà vissuta ancora e ancora. C’è anche una sorta di spiegazione psicologia a questo. Di solito questi disperati vivono la loro vita come un continuo ciclo senza fine di orrore e dolore. Sono convinti che niente possa spezzare questo ciclo, quando basterebbe rompere il cerchio. Mio padre era un uomo infelice. Mia madre era ossessiva e gelosa, non lo lasciava respirare, era tutto decisamente _troppo_ e non c’era giorno che non litigassero. Ci si dà velocemente all’alcol, alla droga. Lui cercò di spezzare il cerchio lasciando mia madre, facendosi una famiglia con un’altra donna, ma forse ormai qualcosa si era fissato nel suo cervello… questo concetto di inevitabilità, che l’ha portato al suicidio.»  
Kougaiji lo guardava con un piccolo sorriso.  
«Cavolo, non ti ho mai sentito parlare in questo modo. Sembravi quasi quel… sì, il medico legale con gli occhiali.»  
«Cho Hakkai?»  
«Già, oggi ho dovuto avvertire il capo della squadra della scientifica che il caso dell’emulatore lo coinvolge in prima persona, sperando prendesse provvedimenti.»  
«Per me hai sbagliato. Ammiro la tua tenacia nel voler rispettare le regole, mantenere l’ordine. Ma Hakkai ha perso la sua famiglia per colpa dell’emulatore. Sua sorella era tutto quello che aveva e quel tizio l’ha rapita, l’ha violentata, l’ha messa incinta e quando Hakkai l’ha trovata prima della polizia, lei si è suicidata. L’avrebbe fatto comunque, probabilmente.C’è gente che ha detto che l’intervento di Hakkai è stato dannoso, ma io credo che lei si sarebbe comunque tolta la vita, una volta dopo avergli detto addio. Hakkai ha trovato il luogo dove lei era prigioniera da solo. Ha seguito la pista della polizia, ma poi, in un solo anno, ha trovato la via giusta per trovarla, nel underground, nei buchi di merda di Baton Rouge. Drogati, spacciatori, puttane, vittime di qualcuno che guardava in faccia a nessuno, ma niente ha mai dimostrato che fosse stato lui, ma intanto ha trovato la sorella. Dovresti tornare sui tuoi passi e dare ad Hakkai la possibilità di indagare attivamente, non solo come medico legale, ma come collaboratore.»  
«Non credi che il suo coinvolgimento emotivo potrebbe portarlo a fare di nuovo di testa sua?»  
«È troppo dentro la cosa. Non sarà così stupido, dai… ti dà l’aria di essere un coglione del genere?»  
Kougaiji scosse il capo, tornando a mangiare la propria pizza, ormai fredda. Gli occhi verdi di quell’uomo gli mettevano i brividi, era quella la verità. Aveva lottato per qualcosa, andando contro la legge, contro la morale, e non si era fermato. E non si sarebbe fermato ancora. 

Era davvero una stronzata vedere nel rosso il colore del sangue? Lui era nato dall’amore. Un amore clandestino. Un amore malato. Abbastanza malato da portare due persone alla morte. Si erano suicidati e lui lo sapeva. Non era stata la droga o l’alta velocità. Ma l’intento lucido di mettere fine alla propria vita.   
Si guardò allo specchio. Aveva salvato Gono per salvare se stesso? O forse aspettava ancora che qualcuno lo mettesse davanti alla propria paura, per estirparla. Davanti alla verità che non era mai stata colpa sua. La matrigna da cui aveva cercato l’affetto e da cui aveva avuto solo violenza.   
In camera di Sanzo aveva letto le righe di un libro aperto. Un libro dalle pagine gialle, che quasi si staccavano, sbriciolandosi tra le dita.  
_La condanna a essere liberi._  
Aveva ancora quel libro di filosofia chiuso sul proprio comodino, che raramente aveva visto un oggetto di carta e inchiostro.   
Il rosso non era solo sangue.   
E lui ora era condannato a scegliere di essere qualcosa al di fuori della propria tragedia.   
Sollevò i capelli e li legò in una coda alta. Non la faceva spesso, i capelli tiravano e a lungo andare gli veniva mal di testa. Si nascondeva dietro quella scusa puerile. Non tirava mai su i capelli perché significava mostrare le proprie cicatrici al mondo.

Erano giorni che in casa loro regnava uno strano silenzio. Hakkai tornava da lavoro troppo serio per fare qualsiasi domanda e Gojyo era perso nei suoi pensieri. Ogni tanto ricordava la cara vecchia roulotte demolita con una ruspa il giorno in cui la polizia decise che sul paludoso suolo pubblico non dovevano esserci più strutture abusive. Perché quel suolo pubblico non lo era più e quindi dovevano andarsene. Hakkai era stato bravo e celere a trovare quel piccolo appartamento in periferia e da allora avevano vissuto come una specie di coppia sposata. Ma quel silenzio non c’era mai stato.   
«Sei andato avanti con le indagini?»  
Hakkai sollevò lo sguardo dalla cena che stava preparando e sorrise mestamente.   
«Hai sentito al telegiornale della vittima che è stata trovata, è ovvio che ce ne siamo occupati noi. Hanno descritto la vittima?»  
Gojyo scosse il capo. Si avvicinò all’amico, appoggiandosi con il sedere al piano della cucina.   
«Era uguale a Kanan. Scusa se non te l’ho detto, se non te l’ho raccontato, ma in questi giorni eri spesso fuori casa e non volevo farti preoccupare.»  
«Hakkai… non dovevi preoccuparti per me. Anzi, se le informazioni che sto prendendo per quel Sanzo lì possono essere utili anche per te, posso dartele.»  
«Sanzo? Sanzo come la Sanzo & Co.?»  
«Sì… li conosci?» Domandò Gojyo, scostandosi i fastidiosi ciuffi ribelli dagli occhi.  
Hakkai ridacchio e indicò la fiammella azzurra del fornello.  
«Lo vedi il gas che brucia? Ce lo forniscono loro e noi paghiamo le bollette per averlo. Mi stai dicendo che stai dando informazioni al gran capo di una delle maggiori aziende fornitrici di gas ed elettricità?»  
Gojyo parve cadere dal pero in quel momento.  
«Ecco perché ha i soldi che gli escono dal buco del culo… comunque… sì, penso di sì. Biondo, magro, isterico, depresso…»  
«Non so se sia isterico e depresso, ma Genjo Sanzo è colui che ha ereditato l’azienda, forse non ci lavora nel vero senso del termine, ma di certo possiede la quota di maggioranza più grossa.»  
«Comunque, pare che ci siano delle sette cristiane estremiste legate a Carcosa e non solo. Una ragazza che conosco mi ha raccontato di certi festini per ricchi a cui era stato invitato il suo ragazzo per suonare il sax… però queste sette non hanno niente di cristiano. Credo che Carcosa abbracci più… linee di pensiero.»  
«Linee di pensiero estreme, di cui a volte fanno parte persone dalla mente molto labile, questo è interessante, negli USA è pieno di questo genere di cose. Non posso presentarmi a lavoro con questa informazione senza dire da dove l’ho presa… devo arrivarci da solo, almeno ho una pista, posso… indirizzare Kougaiji.»  
«Mh… quel tizio, così ligio al dovere da essere irritante, onorevole fino alla nausea.»  
«Non c’è niente di male a essere onorevoli. Basta non scadere nella stupidità.»  
Hakkai spense il fuoco e riempì i piatti di buon riso al curry con i gamberi.   
«Ma ora mangiamo e non pensiamoci più, questa storia andrà avanti ancora a lungo… e avremo fin troppo tempo per parlarne.»


	7. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’incontro tra Sanzo e Goku ricalca una scena del manga.  
> Nella parte finale sono riportati i dialoghi del capitolo “Burial” del volume 3 di Saiyuki Reload. Ho già detto che uso il metodo “Fuller” per questa AU, anche lui ha riportato interi dialoghi dai libri di Harris nel telefilm Hannibal. Non rompetemi dunque. “Uomo” avvisato mezzo salvato.
> 
> Per ragioni “logistiche” ho inserite due personaggi dell’anime, che non è citato neanche per scherzo in questa storia. Diciamo che ho preso solo l’aspetto fisico, ispirandomi per lo più alla trama del film “Il giardino delle vergini suicide” di Sofia Coppola. I due personaggi sono Tonfa e una delle sue sorelle (due non compariranno) dall’episodio “Le fanciulle del dolore”. Allora, io quell’episodio lo aborro, ma non mi andava di inventare personaggi quando ero riuscita a non farlo per tutto il tempo e poi fisicamente mi piacevano molto, tralasciando lo squallore dell’episodio dell’anime.
> 
> *citazione di un racconto di Robert W. Chambers, tratto dal libro “Il Re Giallo”.

****

** Capitolo 1 **

** L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose **

** Parte 8 **

Sanzo sentì rispondere, ma non udì subito la voce di Jikaku. Quella sera aveva deciso di chiamarlo, perché il vecchio ci teneva a sapere delle condizioni di Goku. In verità a Sanzo faceva piacere sentire la voce di quel vecchietto che l’aveva adottato come nipote, più che come figlio.   
«Jikaku?»  
«Te lo ripeto, testa vuota, sapresti prenderti il peso della mia vita?»  
«Jikaku…» Sanzo cercò di pensare velocemente. L’uomo anziano era sempre alla sede dell’azienda, anche dopo l’orario di chiusura degli uffici, assieme ad altri lavoratori instancabili come lui.   
Si precipitò fuori dall’appartamento, direttamente verso il garage. Quella macchina sportiva che Jikaku gli aveva regalato ora poteva finalmente risultare utile.   
Gli uffici non erano tanti lontani, doveva raggiungerli il più presto possibile. Impostò il vivavoce sul cellulare, per sentire ancora Jikaku e quello che stava avvenendo.   
Due isolati.   
Doveva fare solo due isolati.

«Stupido vecchio, non capisco quello che stai dicendo! Dicci dove possiamo trovare Genjo Sanzo e ti lasceremo vivere!»  
Jikaku sorrise e piantò bene i piedi a terra.   
«Mi spiace ma la mia vita non è così insignificante da potertela regalare.»   
Lanciò il bastone verso l’uomo, mettendo nel suo stanco braccio tutta la forza che aveva. Il pomello d’argento lo beccò in piena fronte. Riuscì a rallentare l’uomo quel poco che serviva a Genjo per attraversare i due isolati con quella rombante macchina sportiva che gli aveva regalato.   
Il colpo di pistola partì ugualmente, esplodendo nel mezzo del suo sterno. Si accasciò a terra, vedendo il bolide nero investire l’uomo, uccidendolo sul colpo. 

Aveva schiacciato l’acceleratore senza pensarci due volte. L’aveva visto sparare. Aveva visto Jikaku accasciarsi a terra. Il corpo dell’energumeno gli crepò il parabrezza quando lo investì. Ci passò poi sopra con le ruote, sperando di averlo fatto soffrire almeno un poco, prima di sfondargli il cranio. Scese dalla macchina, impugnando la sua piccola rivoltella. Alcuni criminali erano scappati, altri erano andati a sincerarsi delle condizioni del loro capo. Genjo si avvicinò a Jikaku, steso a terra, con una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra.   
«Ai miei tempi avrei dato filo da torcere a tizi come quello, ma non si discute con l’età che avanza.»  
«Non è che fumi troppo?» Genjo cercò di sdrammatizzare, tenendo sottocchio i due malviventi rimasti.   
«Quando parli in quel modo antipatico sei proprio uguale a Komyo. Dopo tutti questi anni, non pensi più che il fardello sulle tue spalle sia troppo pesante, vero? Lascio tutto nelle tue mani, com’è giusto che sia. Anche le sigarette.»

Genjo aveva iniziato a fumare le Marlboro per colpa – _merito_ – di Jikaku. Il pacchetto che stringeva tra le mani cadde a terra. Le raccolse e le infilò in tasca, osservando ancora per un attimo il volto sorridente di quell’uomo così vecchio e allo stesso tempo tanto giovane che lo aveva aiutato a crescere.

Uno dei criminali andò verso di lui, estraendo la pistola, troppo lentamente però perché Sanzo non riuscisse a fargliela volare da parte con un calcio ben assestato alla mano. Lo fece cadere in ginocchio colpendolo al viso con la pistola, che poi gli puntò alla testa.  
«Tu non sei nessuno, ma proverò a chiedertelo comunque. Sai dove si trova una delle cinque parti del “Progetto dell’origine dell’energia universale”?»   
L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo, guardandolo in quel modo… pronto a implorare pietà, per poi avere il tempo di ucciderlo con le sue mani. Un patetico vigliacco.  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando!»  
«È un peccato.»  
Sparò, a bruciapelo contro la fronte di quel ragazzo. Il sangue caldo schizzò sui suoi vestiti e sulla pistola, imbrattandola. Alzò gli occhi viola sugli altri componenti della banda di sicari che lo stava cercando.   
«Io vi userò la cortesia di rimanere in vita, vivrò anche per voi!»  
Alzò l’arma, come aveva fatto tante volte in passato, senza avere più paura di essere inghiottito da se stesso. Proprio grazie a Jikaku.   
Sparò ancora. Una. Due. Tre volte. Li uccise tutti, mentre le sirene della polizia si avvicinavano. Mentre spaventati i dipendenti accorsi sul luogo del delitto, pensavano di trovarsi davanti a un demone infernale.

Trascinato negli Stati Uniti, il vecchio l’aveva accolto nella sua grande casa in stile coloniale, fuori città, nella calma della prateria. L’aveva fatto lavare, curare, aveva comprato dei vestiti per lui, ma non si era mai fatto vedere. Il giovane Genjo aveva vagato in quella magione bianca cercandolo, mentre servitori e camerieri cercavano di viziare il ragazzo e di resistere al suo malumore, al suo cupo sguardo vacuo.   
Una notte si erano incontrati, sotto un meraviglioso quarto di luna, nel giardino interno.   
«Oh, demone della luna che confondi gli animi umani», aveva mormorato quell’uomo, intento a fumare seduto su una panchina. «Sai, non vedevo da tanto tempo capelli biondi così belli da sembrare fili d’oro. Però si dice che i demoni piacciano le eclissi di luna, ma questa notte c’è uno stupendo quarto che ci osserva.»  
Con le sue lunghe sopracciglia, la testa calva e la barba sul mento che morbida sfiorava lo sterno, gli era sembrato un uomo fin troppo particolare.  
«Non sono io quello che assomiglia a un demone qui.»  
«Bella questa!» Aveva esclamato il vecchio, ridendo di gusto. Aspirò a lungo dalla sigaretta, porgendo il pacchetto al ragazzo. «Che ne diresti di un tiro?»  
«No, io… le sigarette…»  
«Forse preferisci un po’ di alcol?»  
«Non amo né l’uno e nell’altro e poi sono ancora minorenne.»  
«E io che pensavo di aver trovato un complice! Niente sigarette, niente alcol, sei proprio un demone fuori dal comune.»

Quando il giorno dopo gli assistenti sociali gli presentarono il suo tutore, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Quell’uomo vecchio e strambo ora l’osservava avvolto in un completo di alta sartoria, con il lungo pizzetto pulito e pettinato e l’espressione affabile. Sembrava sapere delle sue notti insonni, degli incubi delle morti che aveva causato all’estero.   
La solitudine e la follia lo tormentavano.   
Così la notte scendeva le scale, a piedi nudi, usciva in giardino e l’aria fresca lo confortava, nella sua insonnia.   
«E così anche questa notte sei sceso dalla luna.»  
«E tu perché vai in giro di notte?»  
Il vecchio sorrise e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, aspirandone il fumo con espressione compiaciuta.  
«Le sigarette sono più buone se fumate all’aria aperta.»  
Gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Komyo, anche lui aveva detto una cosa simile.   
«Non è una contraddizione?»  
«Se fumassi lo capiresti e forse scomparirebbero un po’…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Le rughe sulla tua fronte.»

Ricordava come i giorni si susseguivano uno uguale all’altro. Come l’estate fosse eccessivamente calda, tanto da portarlo a scoprire quel corpo pieno di cicatrici. Non aveva bisogno di raccontare a uno psicologo cosa gli era successo, ce l’aveva scritto addosso. Anche se i traumi peggiori si annidavano nei piccoli meandri della sua mente sconvolta. Il primo omicidio. Quell’orribile assalto sessuale nei boschi. E il colpo di pistola prima che potessero violarlo. E poi via, con la nave, altrove, nascosto in una cassa. Un biglietto sola andata che aveva pagato in dollari americani, a uomini che non alzavano mai il culo dall’acqua.   
Un giorno un ragazzo tentò di toccarlo e gli puntò la pistola addosso. Non voleva ucciderlo, ma non voleva essere _toccato_. Non mangiava da un paio di giorni e avevano pensato bene di chiamare un giovane medico.   
Erano tutti spaventati. Non erano preparati a gestire un ragazzo con tali problematiche. Parlavano di ricovero, come quando era bambino. Parlavano di psicofarmaci ed elettroshock. E mentre loro parlavano, Genjo faceva di nuovo la valigia.   
«Vuoi tornare sulla luna?»  
«Non ho un posto dove fare ritorno, tolgo il disturbo.»  
«Mh, ma certo, con quegli occhi senza vita, non saresti in grado di vedere nulla.»  
Genjo si voltò, lasciando cadere il pesante borsone.  
«È a me che volete affidare la carica di un’azienda multimiliardaria? Un’azienda che dà posti di lavoro, energia, speranze del terzo mondo, a me? Una persona che odora di sangue? Sai come sono stati questi anni? Riesci a immaginarlo? Io seguivo le tracce per trovare il progetto di mio padre e gli aggressori non finivano mai. Sembrava che avessi un’insegna al neon a inseguirmi! Non ricordo neanche più quanti ne abbia uccisi ogni dannata volta. Ma ho ucciso per non essere ucciso! L’ho fatto soltanto per sopravvivere!»  
Eppure, il rimorso per aver ucciso quelle persone l’ossessionava. Era così facile sottrarre una vita. Eppure la sua vita, così pesante, sembrava spaccargli la schiena.  
Era un enorme fardello.  
«La vita di un uomo è come una sigaretta. Quando ha finito di bruciare, svanisce, senza altre sorprese. In una manciata di fumo. Per questo non fai altro che tossire, è perché trattieni tutto questo fumo dentro di te. Portare sulle spalle tutto questo, è come inspirare tutto il fumo fino ai polmoni. I polmoni ormai neri che sono diventati quello che gli orientali chiamano “karma”.»  
Gli aveva lanciato il suo pacchetto di sigarette.  
«Portalo con te, un ricordo.»  
«Ma io non fumo.»  
«Ascoltami, perché non amo ripetermi. Dobbiamo vivere, se vogliamo andare avanti, è necessario farlo. Tu ti chiedi: è necessario anche sporcarsi di sangue? Ma non è che, forse, l’odore che senti è il sangue che scorre nelle tue vene?»

Non si era spinto tanto lontano, alla fermata di un autobus aveva ripensato alle ultime parole di suo padre.   
«Produrre e portare energia nel mondo è un grande peso. Un peso che dovrai portarti sulle spalle, in modo da non piegarti mai. È come portare sulle spalle il karma di tutti. Devi accettarlo. Sarai in grado di sostenere anche questo peso? Ci riuscirai, se non rinuncerai a te stesso. Voglio solo dire… lascio tutto nelle tue mani, Genjo Sanzo.»

_ Non pensi più che il fardello che ti porti sulle spalle sia troppo pesante, vero? _

Sanzo spalancò gli occhi nella semi oscurità. La polizia l’aveva lasciato andare per mancanza di prove. Cancellare le prove di un crimine era una cosa che Genjo aveva imparato a fare fin troppo presto. E tirava fuori ingenti somme per farlo. Il carcere era qualcosa che non riusciva a tollerare troppo a lungo. Lo avrebbero interrogato di nuovo. Prove o non prove.   
Aveva abbassato al minimo il volume del giradischi e Beethoven, nella grandiosità della nona sinfonia, finiva e ricominciava in eterno. Si alzò a fatica e spese il giradischi.   
La testa pareva esplodergli. Aveva ucciso di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo.   
Non c’era altro da fare.   
Ora poteva dormire. 

«Devi tenere l’accetta dritta così e poi lasciar cadere il peso sul ceppo.»  
La voce calda di Jien. Gli mancava così tanto. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma sentirlo attraverso il telefono aveva riacceso in lui sensazioni e ricordi da scaldargli il cuore. Suo fratello. La sua unica vera famiglia.   
Era inverno e la caldaia del buco schifoso dove abitavano si era rotta, come ogni anno. Jien non era riuscito a trovare alcun lavoretto per ricavare i soldi necessari a ripararla. Così avevano tirato fuori la vecchia e pericolosa stufa a legna, inutilizzata dalla morte di loro padre. Forse c’era una legge che vietava l’utilizzo delle stufe a legna, Jien non ne era sicuro, ma era meglio che morire di freddo e di fame. Jien in quel periodo si portava dietro Gojyo per qualsiasi cosa, a parte quando andava a lavorare, le volte che capitava. Lo accompagnava a scuola la mattina, salvo poi andarlo a recuperare quando il bambino scappava. Gli assistenti sociali facevano visita regolarmente ormai. Jien e Gojyo si erano sempre domandati perché davanti alla fatiscenza e al degrado non avevano mai fatto niente. Controllavano che Gojyo andasse regolarmente a scuola, che Jien prendesse il suo diploma e facesse lavori regolari e che la signora andasse regolarmente alle sue sedute per gli alcolisti anonimi. Ma non avevano mai notato i lividi sul corpo di Gojyo o non avevano mai chiesto a Jien come si comportasse la madre col più piccolo. O con lui.   
Quell’anno l’inverno era arrivato in fretta e da subito si era manifestato incredibilmente gelido. L’autunno era durato poco più che un mese e subito erano corsi ai ripari, con sciarpe e giacconi. E la legna. Jien aveva speso gli ultimi soldi rimasti per comprare quella dannata legna.   
«Ora l’accetta pesa troppo per te, ma quando sarai più grande potrai tagliare tu la legna, nel modo giusto.»  
Il piccolo Gojyo lo guardava, col cappello liso di lana calato quasi sugli occhi e la sciarpa nera – che era appartenuta a Jien – che gli copriva le gote rosse. Spuntavano solo gli occhi, mentre lo guardava con tutta l’ammirazione del mondo. Suo fratello sembrava invincibile. Alto e forte, spaccava la legna come se fosse burro. Erano perfetti i momenti tra loro due. Fino a che non arrivava lei. Quel giorno aveva affondato i piedi nudi nella neve, che quell’anno era caduta persino in Texas. Indossava quel suo vecchio e ormai consunto cappotto di cammello che il defunto marito le aveva regalato con tanta insistenza e avanzava. A Gojyo era sembrata più arrabbiata del solito ed era corso a nascondersi dietro Jien.  
«Che cosa fai? Tagli la legna? Sta nevicando, può scivolarti dalle mani e caderti su un piede.»  
«Mamma, stai tranquilla, ho quasi finito e so maneggiare bene l’accetta.»  
«Dammi quella cosa e fila in casa!»  
Gli strappò di mano l’accetta tenendola con una mano sola. Jien prese per mano Gojyo e si allontanò velocemente da lei.   
«Sarà meglio nascondere quell’arma», sussurrò Jien, appena entrato in casa, osservando la madre fuori dalla finestra. Gojyo si strinse più forte a lui.  
«Ho freddo.»  
«Ora vado fuori a calmare la mamma, tu intanto cambiati le calze, che ora sono bagnate, e mettiti a letto, ok? Infila anche la testa sotto le coperte, al caldo, io arrivo subito.»  
Fu la prima volta che li vide. Si era tolto la sciarpa e il giaccone. Aveva preferito però tenere in testa il capello, perché si sentiva le orecchie belle bollenti. Si era avvicinato alla finestra, perché sotto c’era il cassettone dove teneva i calzini. Jien teneva sua madre per le braccia, cercando di allontanarla da sé. Voleva trascinarla in casa, perché rischiava di ammalarsi con i piedi a mollo nella neve, eppure lei cercava soltanto di baciarlo. Questo Gojyo lo capiva bene, anche se era un bambino. Lei lo baciava sulle labbra e lui l’allontanava. Quando li vide tornare verso casa s’infilò sotto le coperte, tirandole fin sopra la testa come aveva detto Jien. 

Si tirò via la coperta da sopra la testa quando sentì suonare il cellulare. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e rispose.   
«Gojyo? Gojyo sei sveglio?»  
«Mh? Sanzo? Che ti serve?»  
«Devi comprare degli abiti neri, per un funerale.»  
«Cosa? Perché?» Gojyo si sollevò a sedere, grattandosi l’addome.   
«Jikaku è morto, l’hanno ammazzato. Ora non ho tanto tempo per spiegare altro, solo questo: Jikaku aveva informato l’azienda della mia relazione con te, e visto che quelli controllano il mio stato di salute mentale, si aspettano che tu mi accompagni al funerale, che sarà tra pochi giorni. Aveva detto loro che avevamo una relazione amorosa, quindi se improvvisamente dico che non stiamo più insieme quelli cominciano a parlare di roba tipo prostituzione e io non posso più fare quello che ho in mente di fare, essendo già abbastanza compromesso.»  
«Ok, ok… comprerò degli abiti eleganti e neri… ho ancora un po’ dei soldi che mi avevi dato… centocinqua dollari bastano?»  
«Centocinquanta? Compra e metti sul mio conto, se ti chiedono qualcosa dai il mio numero di cellulare.»  
Gli riattaccò in faccia senza neanche salutarlo. Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e guardò l’ora. Le quattro del pomeriggio.   
«Mh… forse è ora di alzarsi.»  
Incontrò Hakkai in cucina che preparava la colazione. Il profumo di uova e bacon fritti riempiva la stanza, come sempre. C’erano anche dei deliziosi pancake ai mirtilli.  
«Colazione di lusso questa mattina. Ieri sera non sei tornato. Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» Gojyo tentò di scherzare, anche se aveva ancora la bocca impastata dal sonno.  
«Sembrerà assurdo, ma posso avere anche io una vita sociale.»  
«L’uscita serale con gli squarta cadaveri non è il venerdì?»  
«Sì e non sono uscito con gli squarta cadaveri», rispose l’amico dai brillanti occhi verdi, mentre serviva la colazione con un bel sorriso. A Gojyo parve più vero che mai, una volta tanto, quello stirarsi di labbra.   
«Sono uscito a cena con una ragazza. Tanto presto o tardi l’avresti intuito, tanto vale dirtelo subito.»  
«Non trattarmi come se fossi tuo marito a cui devi giustificare tutto», il rosso ridacchio e poi si fece improvvisamente serio, ripensando alle parole che gli aveva detto Sanzo. Addentò il suo pancake.   
«Come si chiama?»  
«Hakuryu. Lavora nel mio stesso laboratorio, nella mia stessa squadra. Si occupa delle analisi delle fibre. Ieri mi ha chiesto di uscire e sono uscito, tu non eri neanche a casa e quindi non ho pensato di avvisarti, come sempre ti avevo lasciato la cena pronta e la mia coscienza era a posto.»  
«Mh. Sono contento che finalmente esci con una ragazza.»  
Hakkai non rispose, finendo di servirsi le uova all’occhio di bue e le gallette di mais su cui aveva spalmato della marmellata. Tendeva a ingrassare e spesso si metteva a dieta per periodi interminabili finché non tornava al suo peso forma. Inutile dire che Gojyo non notava alcuna differenza.   
«Secondo te come mi dovrei vestire per andare a un funerale di… gente ricca?»  
Hakkai alzò lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi davanti a una domanda tanto inaspettata.  
«Scarpe… lucide?»  
«Sì, sono delle scarpe adatte a un completo nero. Ma dove devi andare?»  
«Pensavo da Hugo Boss…»  
«Intendevo il funerale. Di chi?»  
«Di un tizio vecchio amico di Sanzo che è morto e pensava che io e lui fossimo fidanzati», lo disse tutto in un fiato, prendendo la sua tazza di caffè. Buttò giù gran parte della bevanda bollente e cercò di non far notare che si era letteralmente ustionato la lingua.   
«Ho due domande: dove pensi di prenderli i soldi per andare da Hugo Boss e tu fidanzato con Sanzo?»  
«Rispondo: me li dà Sanzo e mi ero fermato a dormire a casa sua ubriaco, ho fatto una doccia lì e il vecchio mi ha visto, ha pensato che fossi il fidanzato del biondo e Genjo mi ha chiesto di stare al gioco. E così dovrei presentarmi vestito bene con lui perché quel vecchio chiacchierone lo aveva riferito agli assistenti sociali che si occupano di Genjo e che erano ben lieti di saperlo in una relazione… oh questa storia mi fa venire mal di testa.»  
«Ma tu non dovevi solo prendere informazioni per Genjo?»  
«E l’ho fatto? Stanotte non c’ero perché sono stato da Shunrei.»

Parlare con lei non era stato poi così piacevole. La ragazza si stava spazzolando i lunghi capelli biondi davanti allo specchio doveva avevano scopato cinque minuti prima.  
«Anche se ormai so per certo che è morto, mi sento ancora incredibilmente sporca per quello che sto facendo. Non sei tu che mi sporchi, Gojyo, è che mi pare di tradirlo.»  
«Credo di comprendere quello che dici», rispose a bassa voce. «Come aveva fatto il tuo fidanzato ad accedere alla… Loggia d’Oro?»  
«Te l’ho detto, suonava il sax, lo suonava magistralmente. Era stato ingaggiato per suonare ai loro festini. Mi aveva detto la parola d’ordine. Io te la do a un patto», la ragazza si girò a guardarlo, seria. «Che on farai mai il mio nome a nessuno. Io domani me ne vado e spero che nessuno verrà a cercarmi.»  
«Certo, te lo prometto.»  
«Sapevo di potermi fidare di due occhi color del tramonto», la ragazza aprì un piccolo diario e disse semplicemente.

«Nibelungo.»  
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia, la tipica espressione che poneva delle domande.  
«Sai cos’è?»  
«Il nome germanico a una stirpe mitologica di nani. Non sono mai andato più a fondo di così. Ora devo proprio andare. Comunque sì, Hugo Boss, Gojyo, ma non esagerare con gli accessori, anzi, non li prendere, limitati a una cravatta.»  
«Perché? Esagero forse con gli accessori, io?»  
Si sporse per prendere il telecomando e accese la televisione. Al telegiornale parlavano di un dirigente della Sanzo & Co. ucciso da una banda di motociclisti che era stata a sua volta sterminata, uccisi uno dopo l’altro con una pistola, come un’esecuzione, a parte quello che aveva sparato all’anziano uomo, che era stato investito. Non era stata trovata né la pistola che aveva ucciso i banditi, né l’auto che aveva investito uno di loro. La polizia brancolava nel buio.   
Gojyo tenne il bacon alzato a mezz’aria per una serie interminabili di minuti, mentre trasmettevano la foto del fin troppo serio e ritoccato Genjo, proprietario fantasma dell’azienda. 

Solo in quel momento Gojyo cominciò a rendersi conto con che razza di persona aveva a che fare. 

 


	8. L'eterno ritorno di tutte le cose - Parte 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella parte iniziale sono riportati i dialoghi del capitolo “Burial” del volume 3 di Saiyuki Reload. Ho già detto che uso il metodo “Fuller” per questa AU, anche lui ha riportato interi dialoghi dai libri di Harris nel telefilm Hannibal. Non rompetemi dunque. “Uomo” avvisato mezzo salvato.
> 
> Una scena assomiglia molto a una di un omicidio di Breaking Bad, sinceramente me ne sono accorta vedendo un fan video sulla serie, credo di essermi inconsciamente ispirata, quindi metto la citazione e via.
> 
> Per ragioni “logistiche” ho inserite due personaggi dell’anime, che non è citato neanche per scherzo in questa storia. Diciamo che ho preso solo i nomi e l’aspetto fisico, ispirandomi per lo più alla trama del film “Il giardino delle vergini suicide” di Sofia Coppola. I due personaggi sono Tonfa e una delle sue sorelle (due non compariranno) di cui ho dovuto inventare il nome perché non si sa, dall’episodio “Le fanciulle del dolore”. Allora, io quell’episodio lo aborro, ma non mi andava di inventare personaggi quando ero riuscita a non farlo per tutto il tempo e poi fisicamente mi piacevano molto, tralasciando lo squallore dell’episodio dell’anime.

**Capitolo 1**

 

**L’eterno ritorno di tutte le cose**

 

**Parte 8**

 

Sanzo sentì rispondere, ma non udì subito la voce di Jikaku. Quella sera aveva deciso di chiamarlo, perché il vecchio ci teneva a sapere delle condizioni di Goku. In verità a Sanzo faceva piacere sentire la voce di quel vecchietto che l’aveva adottato come nipote, più che come figlio.  
«Jikaku?»  
«Te lo ripeto, testa vuota, sapresti prenderti il peso della mia vita?»  
«Jikaku…» Sanzo cercò di pensare velocemente. L’uomo anziano era sempre alla sede dell’azienda, anche dopo l’orario di chiusura degli uffici, assieme ad altri lavoratori instancabili come lui.  
Si precipitò fuori dall’appartamento, direttamente verso il garage. Quella macchina sportiva che Jikaku gli aveva regalato ora poteva finalmente risultare utile.  
Gli uffici non erano tanti lontani, doveva raggiungerli il più presto possibile. Impostò il vivavoce sul cellulare, per sentire ancora Jikaku e quello che stava avvenendo.  
Due isolati.  
Doveva fare solo due isolati.

«Stupido vecchio, non capisco quello che stai dicendo! Dicci dove possiamo trovare Genjo Sanzo e ti lasceremo vivere!»  
Jikaku sorrise e piantò bene i piedi a terra.  
«Mi spiace ma la mia vita non è così insignificante da potertela regalare.»  
Lanciò il bastone verso l’uomo, mettendo nel suo stanco braccio tutta la forza che aveva. Il pomello d’argento lo beccò in piena fronte. Riuscì a rallentare l’uomo quel poco che serviva a Genjo per attraversare i due isolati con quella rombante macchina sportiva che gli aveva regalato.  
Il colpo di pistola partì ugualmente, esplodendo nel mezzo del suo sterno. Si accasciò a terra, vedendo il bolide nero investire l’uomo, uccidendolo sul colpo.

Aveva schiacciato l’acceleratore senza pensarci due volte. L’aveva visto sparare. Aveva visto Jikaku accasciarsi a terra. Il corpo dell’energumeno gli crepò il parabrezza quando lo investì. Ci passò poi sopra con le ruote, sperando di averlo fatto soffrire almeno un poco, prima di sfondargli il cranio. Scese dalla macchina, impugnando la sua piccola rivoltella. Alcuni criminali erano scappati, altri erano andati a sincerarsi delle condizioni del loro capo. Genjo si avvicinò a Jikaku, steso a terra, con una sigaretta accesa tra le labbra.  
«Ai miei tempi avrei dato filo da torcere a tizi come quello, ma non si discute con l’età che avanza.»  
«Non è che fumi troppo?» Genjo cercò di sdrammatizzare, tenendo sottocchio i due malviventi rimasti.  
«Quando parli in quel modo antipatico sei proprio uguale a Komyo. Dopo tutti questi anni, non pensi più che il fardello sulle tue spalle sia troppo pesante, vero? Lascio tutto nelle tue mani, com’è giusto che sia. Anche le sigarette.»

Genjo aveva iniziato a fumare le Marlboro per colpa – _merito_ – di Jikaku. Il pacchetto che stringeva tra le mani cadde a terra. Le raccolse e le infilò in tasca, osservando ancora per un attimo il volto sorridente di quell’uomo così vecchio e allo stesso tempo tanto giovane che lo aveva aiutato a crescere.

Uno dei criminali andò verso di lui, estraendo la pistola, troppo lentamente però perché Sanzo non riuscisse a fargliela volare da parte con un calcio ben assestato alla mano. Lo fece cadere in ginocchio colpendolo al viso con la pistola, che poi gli puntò alla testa.  
«Tu non sei nessuno, ma proverò a chiedertelo comunque. Sai dove si trova una delle cinque parti del “Progetto dell’origine dell’energia universale”?»  
L’uomo sgranò gli occhi e scosse il capo, guardandolo in quel modo… pronto a implorare pietà, per poi avere il tempo di ucciderlo con le sue mani. Un patetico vigliacco.  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando!»  
«È un peccato.»  
Sparò, a bruciapelo contro la fronte di quel ragazzo. Il sangue caldo schizzò sui suoi vestiti e sulla pistola, imbrattandola. Alzò gli occhi viola sugli altri componenti della banda di sicari che lo stava cercando.  
«Io vi userò la cortesia di rimanere in vita, vivrò anche per voi!»  
Alzò l’arma, come aveva fatto tante volte in passato, senza avere più paura di essere inghiottito da se stesso. Proprio grazie a Jikaku.  
Sparò ancora. Una. Due. Tre volte. Li uccise tutti, mentre le sirene della polizia si avvicinavano. Mentre spaventati i dipendenti accorsi sul luogo del delitto, pensavano di trovarsi davanti a un demone infernale.

Trascinato negli Stati Uniti, il vecchio l’aveva accolto nella sua grande casa in stile coloniale, fuori città, nella calma della prateria. L’aveva fatto lavare, curare, aveva comprato dei vestiti per lui, ma non si era mai fatto vedere. Il giovane Genjo aveva vagato in quella magione bianca cercandolo, mentre servitori e camerieri cercavano di viziare il ragazzo e di resistere al suo malumore, al suo cupo sguardo vacuo.  
Una notte si erano incontrati, sotto un meraviglioso quarto di luna, nel giardino interno.  
«Oh, demone della luna che confondi gli animi umani», aveva mormorato quell’uomo, intento a fumare seduto su una panchina. «Sai, non vedevo da tanto tempo capelli biondi così belli da sembrare fili d’oro. Però si dice che i demoni piacciano le eclissi di luna, ma questa notte c’è uno stupendo quarto che ci osserva.»  
Con le sue lunghe sopracciglia, la testa calva e la barba sul mento che morbida sfiorava lo sterno, gli era sembrato un uomo fin troppo particolare.  
«Non sono io quello che assomiglia a un demone qui.»  
«Bella questa!» Aveva esclamato il vecchio, ridendo di gusto. Aspirò a lungo dalla sigaretta, porgendo il pacchetto al ragazzo. «Che ne diresti di un tiro?»  
«No, io… le sigarette…»  
«Forse preferisci un po’ di alcol?»  
«Non amo né l’uno e nell’altro e poi sono ancora minorenne.»  
«E io che pensavo di aver trovato un complice! Niente sigarette, niente alcol, sei proprio un demone fuori dal comune.»

Quando il giorno dopo gli assistenti sociali gli presentarono il suo tutore, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Quell’uomo vecchio e strambo ora l’osservava avvolto in un completo di alta sartoria, con il lungo pizzetto pulito e pettinato e l’espressione affabile. Sembrava sapere delle sue notti insonni, degli incubi delle morti che aveva causato all’estero.  
La solitudine e la follia lo tormentavano.  
Così la notte scendeva le scale, a piedi nudi, usciva in giardino e l’aria fresca lo confortava, nella sua insonnia.  
«E così anche questa notte sei sceso dalla luna.»  
«E tu perché vai in giro di notte?»  
Il vecchio sorrise e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, aspirandone il fumo con espressione compiaciuta.  
«Le sigarette sono più buone se fumate all’aria aperta.»  
Gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Komyo, anche lui aveva detto una cosa simile.  
«Non è una contraddizione?»  
«Se fumassi lo capiresti e forse scomparirebbero un po’…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Le rughe sulla tua fronte.»

Ricordava come i giorni si susseguivano uno uguale all’altro. Come l’estate fosse eccessivamente calda, tanto da portarlo a scoprire quel corpo pieno di cicatrici. Non aveva bisogno di raccontare a uno psicologo cosa gli era successo, ce l’aveva scritto addosso. Anche se i traumi peggiori si annidavano nei piccoli meandri della sua mente sconvolta. Il primo omicidio. Quell’orribile assalto sessuale nei boschi. E il colpo di pistola prima che potessero violarlo. E poi via, con la nave, altrove, nascosto in una cassa. Un biglietto sola andata che aveva pagato in dollari americani, a uomini che non alzavano mai il culo dall’acqua.  
Un giorno un ragazzo tentò di toccarlo e gli puntò la pistola addosso. Non voleva ucciderlo, ma non voleva essere _toccato_. Non mangiava da un paio di giorni e avevano pensato bene di chiamare un giovane medico.  
Erano tutti spaventati. Non erano preparati a gestire un ragazzo con tali problematiche. Parlavano di ricovero, come quando era bambino. Parlavano di psicofarmaci ed elettroshock. E mentre loro parlavano, Genjo faceva di nuovo la valigia.  
«Vuoi tornare sulla luna?»  
«Non ho un posto dove fare ritorno, tolgo il disturbo.»  
«Mh, ma certo, con quegli occhi senza vita, non saresti in grado di vedere nulla.»  
Genjo si voltò, lasciando cadere il pesante borsone.  
«È a me che volete affidare la carica di un’azienda multimiliardaria? Un’azienda che dà posti di lavoro, energia, speranze del terzo mondo, a me? Una persona che odora di sangue? Sai come sono stati questi anni? Riesci a immaginarlo? Io seguivo le tracce per trovare il progetto di mio padre e gli aggressori non finivano mai. Sembrava che avessi un’insegna al neon a inseguirmi! Non ricordo neanche più quanti ne abbia uccisi ogni dannata volta. Ma ho ucciso per non essere ucciso! L’ho fatto soltanto per sopravvivere!»  
Eppure, il rimorso per aver ucciso quelle persone l’ossessionava. Era così facile sottrarre una vita. Eppure la sua vita, così pesante, sembrava spaccargli la schiena.  
Era un enorme fardello.  
«La vita di un uomo è come una sigaretta. Quando ha finito di bruciare, svanisce, senza altre sorprese. In una manciata di fumo. Per questo non fai altro che tossire, è perché trattieni tutto questo fumo dentro di te. Portare sulle spalle tutto questo, è come inspirare tutto il fumo fino ai polmoni. I polmoni ormai neri che sono diventati quello che gli orientali chiamano “karma”.»  
Gli aveva lanciato il suo pacchetto di sigarette.  
«Portalo con te, un ricordo.»  
«Ma io non fumo.»  
«Ascoltami, perché non amo ripetermi. Dobbiamo vivere, se vogliamo andare avanti, è necessario farlo. Tu ti chiedi: è necessario anche sporcarsi di sangue? Ma non è che, forse, l’odore che senti è il sangue che scorre nelle tue vene?»

Non si era spinto tanto lontano, alla fermata di un autobus aveva ripensato alle ultime parole di suo padre.  
«Produrre e portare energia nel mondo è un grande peso. Un peso che dovrai portarti sulle spalle, in modo da non piegarti mai. È come portare sulle spalle il karma di tutti. Devi accettarlo. Sarai in grado di sostenere anche questo peso? Ci riuscirai, se non rinuncerai a te stesso. Voglio solo dire… lascio tutto nelle tue mani, Genjo Sanzo.»

_Non pensi più che il fardello che ti porti sulle spalle sia troppo pesante, vero?_

Sanzo spalancò gli occhi nella semi oscurità. La polizia l’aveva lasciato andare per mancanza di prove. Cancellare le prove di un crimine era una cosa che Genjo aveva imparato a fare fin troppo presto. E tirava fuori ingenti somme per farlo. Il carcere era qualcosa che non riusciva a tollerare troppo a lungo. Lo avrebbero interrogato di nuovo. Prove o non prove.  
Aveva abbassato al minimo il volume del giradischi e Beethoven, nella grandiosità della nona sinfonia, finiva e ricominciava in eterno. Si alzò a fatica e spese il giradischi.  
La testa pareva esplodergli. Aveva ucciso di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo.  
Non c’era altro da fare.  
Ora poteva dormire.

«Devi tenere l’accetta dritta così e poi lasciar cadere il peso sul ceppo.»  
La voce calda di Jien. Gli mancava così tanto. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma sentirlo attraverso il telefono aveva riacceso in lui sensazioni e ricordi da scaldargli il cuore. Suo fratello. La sua unica vera famiglia.  
Era inverno e la caldaia del buco schifoso dove abitavano si era rotta, come ogni anno. Jien non era riuscito a trovare alcun lavoretto per ricavare i soldi necessari a ripararla. Così avevano tirato fuori la vecchia e pericolosa stufa a legna, inutilizzata dalla morte di loro padre. Forse c’era una legge che vietava l’utilizzo delle stufe a legna, Jien non ne era sicuro, ma era meglio che morire di freddo e di fame. Jien in quel periodo si portava dietro Gojyo per qualsiasi cosa, a parte quando andava a lavorare, le volte che capitava. Lo accompagnava a scuola la mattina, salvo poi andarlo a recuperare quando il bambino scappava. Gli assistenti sociali facevano visita regolarmente ormai. Jien e Gojyo si erano sempre domandati perché davanti alla fatiscenza e al degrado non avevano mai fatto niente. Controllavano che Gojyo andasse regolarmente a scuola, che Jien prendesse il suo diploma e facesse lavori regolari e che la signora andasse regolarmente alle sue sedute per gli alcolisti anonimi. Ma non avevano mai notato i lividi sul corpo di Gojyo o non avevano mai chiesto a Jien come si comportasse la madre col più piccolo. O con lui.  
Quell’anno l’inverno era arrivato in fretta e da subito si era manifestato incredibilmente gelido. L’autunno era durato poco più che un mese e subito erano corsi ai ripari, con sciarpe e giacconi. E la legna. Jien aveva speso gli ultimi soldi rimasti per comprare quella dannata legna.  
«Ora l’accetta pesa troppo per te, ma quando sarai più grande potrai tagliare tu la legna, nel modo giusto.»  
Il piccolo Gojyo lo guardava, col cappello liso di lana calato quasi sugli occhi e la sciarpa nera – che era appartenuta a Jien – che gli copriva le gote rosse. Spuntavano solo gli occhi, mentre lo guardava con tutta l’ammirazione del mondo. Suo fratello sembrava invincibile. Alto e forte, spaccava la legna come se fosse burro. Erano perfetti i momenti tra loro due. Fino a che non arrivava lei. Quel giorno aveva affondato i piedi nudi nella neve, che quell’anno era caduta persino in Texas. Indossava quel suo vecchio e ormai consunto cappotto di cammello che il defunto marito le aveva regalato con tanta insistenza e avanzava. A Gojyo era sembrata più arrabbiata del solito ed era corso a nascondersi dietro Jien.  
«Che cosa fai? Tagli la legna? Sta nevicando, può scivolarti dalle mani e caderti su un piede.»  
«Mamma, stai tranquilla, ho quasi finito e so maneggiare bene l’accetta.»  
«Dammi quella cosa e fila in casa!»  
Gli strappò di mano l’accetta tenendola con una mano sola. Jien prese per mano Gojyo e si allontanò velocemente da lei.  
«Sarà meglio nascondere quell’arma», sussurrò Jien, appena entrato in casa, osservando la madre fuori dalla finestra. Gojyo si strinse più forte a lui.  
«Ho freddo.»  
«Ora vado fuori a calmare la mamma, tu intanto cambiati le calze, che ora sono bagnate, e mettiti a letto, ok? Infila anche la testa sotto le coperte, al caldo, io arrivo subito.»  
Fu la prima volta che li vide. Si era tolto la sciarpa e il giaccone. Aveva preferito però tenere in testa il capello, perché si sentiva le orecchie belle bollenti. Si era avvicinato alla finestra, perché sotto c’era il cassettone dove teneva i calzini. Jien teneva sua madre per le braccia, cercando di allontanarla da sé. Voleva trascinarla in casa, perché rischiava di ammalarsi con i piedi a mollo nella neve, eppure lei cercava soltanto di baciarlo. Questo Gojyo lo capiva bene, anche se era un bambino. Lei lo baciava sulle labbra e lui l’allontanava. Quando li vide tornare verso casa s’infilò sotto le coperte, tirandole fin sopra la testa come aveva detto Jien.

Si tirò via la coperta da sopra la testa quando sentì suonare il cellulare. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e rispose.  
«Gojyo? Gojyo sei sveglio?»  
«Mh? Sanzo? Che ti serve?»  
«Devi comprare degli abiti neri, per un funerale.»  
«Cosa? Perché?» Gojyo si sollevò a sedere, grattandosi l’addome.  
«Jikaku è morto, l’hanno ammazzato. Ora non ho tanto tempo per spiegare altro, solo questo: Jikaku aveva informato l’azienda della mia relazione con te, e visto che quelli controllano il mio stato di salute mentale, si aspettano che tu mi accompagni al funerale, che sarà tra pochi giorni. Aveva detto loro che avevamo una relazione amorosa, quindi se improvvisamente dico che non stiamo più insieme quelli cominciano a parlare di roba tipo prostituzione e io non posso più fare quello che ho in mente di fare, essendo già abbastanza compromesso.»  
«Ok, ok… comprerò degli abiti eleganti e neri… ho ancora un po’ dei soldi che mi avevi dato… centocinqua dollari bastano?»  
«Centocinquanta? Compra e metti sul mio conto, se ti chiedono qualcosa dai il mio numero di cellulare.»  
Gli riattaccò in faccia senza neanche salutarlo. Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e guardò l’ora. Le quattro del pomeriggio.  
«Mh… forse è ora di alzarsi.»  
Incontrò Hakkai in cucina che preparava la colazione. Il profumo di uova e bacon fritti riempiva la stanza, come sempre. C’erano anche dei deliziosi pancake ai mirtilli.  
«Colazione di lusso questa mattina. Ieri sera non sei tornato. Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» Gojyo tentò di scherzare, anche se aveva ancora la bocca impastata dal sonno.  
«Sembrerà assurdo, ma posso avere anche io una vita sociale.»  
«L’uscita serale con gli squarta cadaveri non è il venerdì?»  
«Sì e non sono uscito con gli squarta cadaveri», rispose l’amico dai brillanti occhi verdi, mentre serviva la colazione con un bel sorriso. A Gojyo parve più vero che mai, una volta tanto, quello stirarsi di labbra.  
«Sono uscito a cena con una ragazza. Tanto presto o tardi l’avresti intuito, tanto vale dirtelo subito.»  
«Non trattarmi come se fossi tuo marito a cui devi giustificare tutto», il rosso ridacchio e poi si fece improvvisamente serio, ripensando alle parole che gli aveva detto Sanzo. Addentò il suo pancake.  
«Come si chiama?»  
«Hakuryu. Lavora nel mio stesso laboratorio, nella mia stessa squadra. Si occupa delle analisi delle fibre. Ieri mi ha chiesto di uscire e sono uscito, tu non eri neanche a casa e quindi non ho pensato di avvisarti, come sempre ti avevo lasciato la cena pronta e la mia coscienza era a posto.»  
«Mh. Sono contento che finalmente esci con una ragazza.»  
Hakkai non rispose, finendo di servirsi le uova all’occhio di bue e le gallette di mais su cui aveva spalmato della marmellata. Tendeva a ingrassare e spesso si metteva a dieta per periodi interminabili finché non tornava al suo peso forma. Inutile dire che Gojyo non notava alcuna differenza.  
«Secondo te come mi dovrei vestire per andare a un funerale di… gente ricca?»  
Hakkai alzò lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi davanti a una domanda tanto inaspettata.  
«Scarpe… lucide?»  
«Sì, sono delle scarpe adatte a un completo nero. Ma dove devi andare?»  
«Pensavo da Hugo Boss…»  
«Intendevo il funerale. Di chi?»  
«Di un tizio vecchio amico di Sanzo che è morto e pensava che io e lui fossimo fidanzati», lo disse tutto in un fiato, prendendo la sua tazza di caffè. Buttò giù gran parte della bevanda bollente e cercò di non far notare che si era letteralmente ustionato la lingua.  
«Ho due domande: dove pensi di prenderli i soldi per andare da Hugo Boss e tu fidanzato con Sanzo?»  
«Rispondo: me li dà Sanzo e mi ero fermato a dormire a casa sua ubriaco, ho fatto una doccia lì e il vecchio mi ha visto, ha pensato che fossi il fidanzato del biondo e Genjo mi ha chiesto di stare al gioco. E così dovrei presentarmi vestito bene con lui perché quel vecchio chiacchierone lo aveva riferito agli assistenti sociali che si occupano di Genjo e che erano ben lieti di saperlo in una relazione… oh questa storia mi fa venire mal di testa.»  
«Ma tu non dovevi solo prendere informazioni per Genjo?»  
«E l’ho fatto? Stanotte non c’ero perché sono stato da Shunrei.»

Parlare con lei non era stato poi così piacevole. La ragazza si stava spazzolando i lunghi capelli biondi davanti allo specchio doveva avevano scopato cinque minuti prima.  
«Anche se ormai so per certo che è morto, mi sento ancora incredibilmente sporca per quello che sto facendo. Non sei tu che mi sporchi, Gojyo, è che mi pare di tradirlo.»  
«Credo di comprendere quello che dici», rispose a bassa voce. «Come aveva fatto il tuo fidanzato ad accedere alla… Loggia d’Oro?»  
«Te l’ho detto, suonava il sax, lo suonava magistralmente. Era stato ingaggiato per suonare ai loro festini. Mi aveva detto la parola d’ordine. Io te la do a un patto», la ragazza si girò a guardarlo, seria. «Che on farai mai il mio nome a nessuno. Io domani me ne vado e spero che nessuno verrà a cercarmi.»  
«Certo, te lo prometto.»  
«Sapevo di potermi fidare di due occhi color del tramonto», la ragazza aprì un piccolo diario e disse semplicemente.

«Nibelungo.»  
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia, la tipica espressione che poneva delle domande.  
«Sai cos’è?»  
«Il nome germanico a una stirpe mitologica di nani. Non sono mai andato più a fondo di così. Ora devo proprio andare. Comunque sì, Hugo Boss, Gojyo, ma non esagerare con gli accessori, anzi, non li prendere, limitati a una cravatta.»  
«Perché? Esagero forse con gli accessori, io?»  
Si sporse per prendere il telecomando e accese la televisione. Al telegiornale parlavano di un dirigente della Sanzo & Co. ucciso da una banda di motociclisti che era stata a sua volta sterminata, uccisi uno dopo l’altro con una pistola, come un’esecuzione, a parte quello che aveva sparato all’anziano uomo, che era stato investito. Non era stata trovata né la pistola che aveva ucciso i banditi, né l’auto che aveva investito uno di loro. La polizia brancolava nel buio.  
Gojyo tenne il bacon alzato a mezz’aria per una serie interminabili di minuti, mentre trasmettevano la foto del fin troppo serio e ritoccato Genjo, proprietario fantasma dell’azienda.

Solo in quel momento Gojyo cominciò a rendersi conto con che razza di persona aveva a che fare.

 

  


 


	9. Stelle nere - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per ragioni “logistiche” ho inserite due personaggi dell’anime, che non è citato neanche per scherzo in questa storia. Diciamo che ho preso solo i nomi e l’aspetto fisico, ispirandomi per lo più alla trama del film “Il giardino delle vergini suicide” di Sofia Coppola. I due personaggi sono Tonfa e una delle sue sorelle (due non compariranno) di cui ho dovuto inventare il nome perché non si sa, dall’episodio “Le fanciulle del dolore”. Allora, io quell’episodio lo aborro, ma non mi andava di inventare personaggi quando ero riuscita a non farlo per tutto il tempo e poi fisicamente mi piacevano molto, tralasciando lo squallore dell’episodio dell’anime.

 

 

 _Secondo il dizionario etimologico,_  
_il termine "scatto", che significa anche istantanea,_  
_fu utilizzato per la prima volta nel 1808 dall'inglese Sir. Andrew Hooker._  
_Nel suo diario scrisse che quasi ogni uccello da lui abbattuto quel giorno_  
_fu frutto di uno scatto,_  
_intendendo un colpo sparato di scatto, senza prendere la mira._  
_In origine, quindi, era un termine di caccia._

Seymour “Sy” Parrish – One Hour Photo

**Capitolo 2**  

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 1**

Musica classica a tutto volume, così alta da far tremare le pareti e il pavimento. Ormai i vicini c’avevano fatto l’abitudine e ogni lamentela cadeva nel baratro. Non si poteva ragionare con quell’arrogante ragazzo biondo e con la sua manifestazione personale del dolore. E così Beethoven suonava da ore. I vetri delle finestre avevano vibrato alle sontuose note della marcia funebre della meravigliosa della sinfonia conosciuta come “Eroica”.  
Gojyo già nell’ascensore poteva sentirsi avvicinarsi la maestosità del secondo movimento della nona sinfonia. Per un momento ebbe paura di bussare, chiedendosi poi come avrebbe mai potuto farsi sentire, con quella musica a tutto volume. Fece la cosa più saggia: mandò un messaggio a Sanzo, dicendogli di trovarsi dietro la porta. Era entrato nel palazzo grazie a una vecchietta che aveva creduto alla sua storiella del “ho dimenticato le chiavi, mi fa entrare con lei?”.  
Le vecchiette lo adoravano. Anche i bambini.  
Dopo una decina di minuti Sanzo aprì la porta, avvolto in un accappatoio bianco.  
«Ce l’hai fatta.»  
«Ehi, ho avuto altro da fare oltre che comprare questi cazzo di vestiti. E tu? Eri al commissariato?»  
«Perché mai dovrei essere al commissariato?» Sanzo si accese una sigaretta, abbassando il volume della musica, con grande felicità dei suoi vicini di casa.  
«Avanti, quella gente, l’hai uccisa tu, vero?»  
Genjo si appoggiò alla parete e alzò un sopracciglio udendo la musica.  
«Sì. Che altro potevo fare? Lasciarli vivere perché andassero a riferire al mandate del loro insuccesso, per poi tornare con il doppio degli uomini?»  
«E… lo dici così…»  
Gojyo non riusciva a capire perché si sentiva tanto a disagio: non sarebbe dovuto importargli di nulla, prendere i soldi e metterli in tasca, ma quella spietatezza, quel fare le cose senza farsi domande. Provava una punta di invidia.  
«E come dovrei dirlo?»  
Gojyo appoggiò i vestiti sul divano e la scatola di scarpe sul tavolino.  
«E te ne stai qui ad ascoltare musica classica da quando sei tornato?»  
«Sì, anche per evitare di sentire il telefono e la segreteria telefonica. Ho ricevuto non so quanti messaggi di cordoglio da gente che non conosco neanche. Comunque, hai preso i vestiti; ho controllato il conto, hai speso una fortuna… ma almeno sarai elegante.»  
Sanzo si buttò sul divano, lasciando gocciolare i capelli biondi sulla pelle spessa che lo rivestiva. Gojyo non sapeva bene come comportarsi, si era infilato in quella storia quasi per caso e ora gli toccava fingere anche di essere il fidanzato di un uomo. Un uomo! E che uomo, fosse stato simpatico almeno, poteva essere un’esperienza divertente.  
«Senti, per me va bene fingere questa cosa, però fino a che punto dobbiamo spingerci, in pubblico? Quanto dobbiamo essere credibili?»  
«Il più possibile e mi viene da ridere perché non so quando una coppia è credibile, non sono esperto in questo genere di cose», disse Sanzo con voce quasi atone, guardando altrove. C’era quel suo velato imbarazzo nel considerare i rapporti umani che incuriosiva Gojyo. A lui piaceva parlare con le persone. Toccare le persone. Era in perenne ricerca di contatto umano. Sanzo invece viveva isolato in una reggia dalle porte chiuse. Ora quella reggia era arredata, probabilmente per rendere più credibile la sua cosiddetta sanità mentale.  
«Verranno anche qui, hanno detto che avranno l’accortezza di avvisarmi, per controllare se sono in grado o meno di guidare la società.»  
«Avevi detto che non te ne importava un cazzo.»  
«Adesso m’importa invece. Volevano uccidere me, hanno ucciso Jikaku. Adesso m’importa. Solo che le politiche castranti e idiote adottate dalla società vogliono che alla guida ci sia una persona mentalmente stabile. Mentalmente stabile secondo le politiche castranti e idiote della società.»  
Si sedette di fianco a lui; aveva l’aria di essere triste, quelle occhiaie viola che non lo abbandonavano mai sembravano ancora più marcate. Eppure continuava a trovarlo bello, quel viso che sarebbe stato bene sul corpo di una donna lo turbava. Più lo guardava e più se ne rendeva conto.  
«Io non sono mai stato fidanzato, ma osservo molto gli altri, non avendo niente da fare. Le coppie si baciano, si abbracciano, si tengono per mano, ma non tutte. Alcune scherzano, si prendono in giro. Credo sia difficile dire cosa è normale in una coppia. Durante il funerale dovresti essere abbattuto e io dovrei consolarti.»  
«Con discrezione», aggiunse Sanzo, lanciandogli un’occhiata.  
«Ovvio. Con discrezione… magari un bacio, una roba così», solo dopo averlo detto si rese conto di averlo fatto. Sanzo si era voltato a guardarlo, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte.  
«Un bacio? Perché hai forse intenzione di baciarmi?»  
«Beh non è che io voglia baciarti, ma se è per aiutarti… ma che sto dicendo?» Si domandò poi, coprendosi il viso con le mani. «Senti, non devi fraintendermi, ma tu sei un caso umano per quanto riguarda i rapporti sociali, io non mi sarò mai innamorato, ma credo di poterti aiutare.»  
«Cosa vuoi, un supplemento?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Un aumento.»  
«Guarda che lo so cosa vuol dire supplemento, la mia domanda era retorica», Gojyo sospirò e si avvicinò a lui. «Non voglio soldi. Tu vuoi prendere controllo dell’azienda e scoprire perché ti volevano morto, per controllare l’azienda come è giusto che tu faccia devi dimostrare di essere normale secondo gli standard di questi… assistenti sociali, giusto? Non hanno fatto storie sulla presunta omosessualità, e per fortuna, ma forse sarà più facile far credere loro quello che vogliono se ti vedono meno distaccato e propenso a un…»  
«A un rapporto sociale e umano basato sul contatto fisico come la società impone.»  
«Sì, mi è venuto mal di testa solo a pensare le parole giuste per questo discorso, ora… se vuoi ti… ti bacio adesso, così che possa sembrare più naturale tra un paio di giorni.»  
Sanzo si chiuse meglio l’accappatoio, forse sentendo freddo, e si girò verso Gojyo. I capelli scompigliati e ancora umidi gli davano un aspetto più _umano_. Pareva più giovane. Anche se _era_ giovane.  
«Un solo bacio, non ti allargare.»  
«Guarda che a me piacciono le donne», si sentì in dovere di sottolineare l’altro. Stranamente impacciato si avvicinò ancora, piegando il viso per non far scontrare i due nasi, sentendo sulle labbra il respiro caldo dell’altro. Sanzo se ne stava fermo. Respirava veloce. Stringeva la spugna bianca dell’accappatoio. _Attendeva._  
Appoggiando le labbra sulle sue si aspettava di provare disgusto. Invece non provò nulla. Poi provò piacere. Era un bacio. Sanzo aveva le labbra calde e morbide, nonostante l’aspetto. Lo sentì irrigidirsi dopo qualche istante e scostare il viso. Gojyo lo lasciò fare, senza costringerlo a baciarlo ulteriormente.  
«Non è male», sussurrò al ragazzo biondo che si ostinava a non guardarlo.  
«Si deve usare anche la lingua?»  
«Oh, non è necessario, cioè è più bello, ma non è necessario.»  
«Se deve essere realistico…»  
Sanzo sembrava semplicemente in imbarazzo. Non c’era disgusto sul suo volto o qualsiasi altra emozione negativa. Solo imbarazzo. L’assoluta incapacità a gestire la situazione. Gojyo sorrise.  
«Va bene, ma non mordermi la lingua.»  
L’altro rispose con un semplice mugugno e si avvicinò per primo. Appoggiò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue e attese che fosse Gojyo a fare qualcosa. Era una situazione così surreale che si era quasi dimenticato come si baciava. Gli sfiorò le labbra con la lingua e lo vide indietreggiare. Decise di prendergli il viso tra le mani, baciandolo con un leggera aggressività. Gli sfiorò le guance con i pollici, accarezzandolo piano, mentre forzava appena con la lingua per fargli aprire le labbra. Le mani di Sanzo gli strinsero le braccia, come a volerlo scacciare. Riuscì a sfiorare la sua lingua, in un umido e caldo contatto. Si aspettava di essere scacciato da Sanzo, invece no, restò con le unghie conficcate nella sua giacca. Gojyo non si sentiva strano a baciare un uomo. Aveva quasi dimenticato fosse un uomo. Quella sua lieve ritrosia, la sua innocenza e ingenuità, tutto quello gli infiammava il sangue. Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi, quasi asciutti e li tirò indietro mentre approfondiva il bacio, sospirando sulle sue labbra, lasciando scivolare la lingua sulla sua, che seguiva i suoi movimenti con timidezza.  
Solo un piccolo e improvviso barlume di lucidità lo fece staccare da quel piacere.  
Si tirò indietro, osservando lo sguardo accigliato dell’altro e si alzò di scatto.  
«Io… devo andare.Hai detto che il funerale è dopo domani, giusto? Allora verrò qui per vestirmi… è meglio che vada.»  
L’altro aveva un espressione che non aveva mai visto: sembrava quasi deriderlo. Con quel sorriso appena accennato e le sopracciglia alzate, gli veniva voglia di prenderlo a bastonate. E baciarlo di nuovo.

La vide per la prima volta proprio quel giorno. Kanzeon gli aveva consigliato di non andare al funerale di Jikaku per incontrare Sanzo e il ragazzo si era depresso ancora di più. Avrebbe tanto voluto consolare Sanzo, stargli vicino, ma non poteva. Era in biblioteca quando la vide dalla finestra. Aveva i capelli castani sciolti, che sfioravano la vita, voluminosi e ondulati. Il ragazzo con cui stava parlando, per scherzare, le arrotolava e tirava delle ciocche di capelli tra le dita. Era così bella che Goku si trovò ad arrossire senza motivo. Gli lanciò un’occhiata, aveva gli occhi azzurri e le labbra carnose. Goku si nascose tra le pagine del suo libro.  
«Si chiama Tiffany. È bella eh?» Lirin si era seduta di fianco a lui, aprendo un libro di scuola. «Perché non le parli?»  
«Per dirle cosa?»  
La ragazza alzò le spalle e ridacchiò.  
«Qualsiasi cosa. È arrivata da poco sai? Era stata affidata alla sorella, che pare abbia perso il lavoro, girano voci che abbia problemi di alcolismo e che le altre due sorelle siano…» Esitò un attimo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Siano? Cosa? Morte?»  
«Pare che si siano uccise, so che l’argomento ti dà fastidio, scusa. Ma ora sai magari cosa evitare di dire per conoscerla.»  
Goku le sorrise e poi tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La ragazza rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembrava strano, ma lo stava davvero guardando. Gli sorrise, prima di alzarsi. Goku riuscì appena a ricambiare il sorriso, perso in quei profondi occhi azzurri.

Con l’affitto da pagare e la pila di bollette sempre più alta, l’ultima cosa che ci voleva per Zakuro era perdere il cliente più affezionato. Gyokumen non era stata per niente soddisfatta del suo operato, si aspettava di più, aveva detto. Non che quelle foto potessero creare uno scandalo, lo sapeva anche lui. Un ragazzo che beve del latte – presumibilmente – di notte. Un ragazzo che scappa dopo aver litigato con qualcuno e che poi viene riportato lì dalla polizia. In un istituto di recupero di ragazzi orfani o quasi, erano situazioni all’ordine del giorno. L’altra cosa che doveva fare era completare le ricerche su Kanzeon Bosatsu, su cui si sapeva poco o niente, a parte della sua incredibile filantropia e amore per gli abiti succinti. Ma ormai era tutto materiale da buttare nel cesso. Lo tenne da parte solo nel caso qualche giornale scandalistico avesse avuto bisogno di un servizio-spazzatura. Ma era Gyokumen a mandargli i soldi e senza quelli non poteva neanche mettere la benzina nella macchina per raggiungere le sedi di quei agognati giornali. Forse avrebbe dovuto tornarsene a fare il reporter di guerra. Con un cellulare dotato di GPS sempre in mano.  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto quando lo schermo del suo computer si accese. Gli era arrivata una mail. Qualcuno gli chiedeva di fare delle foto a Genjo Sanzo, erede di una delle più importanti aziende produttrici di energia. Si chiedeva esplicitamente di ritrarlo in atteggiamenti ambigui con altri uomini, possibilmente più di uno e di scriverci su un articolo al riguardo. Zakuro non conosceva quel tizio biondo ritratto nella foto, ma il suo cliente gli aveva dato tutti gli indirizzi necessari per pedinarlo. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma la ricompensa era così alta che non se la sentì di tirarsi indietro.

Trovarlo non era stato difficile. Dopo tutti quegli anni poteva anche essere morto, ma se ne stava da qualche parte in una soleggiata città del deserto del New Messico. Shuei. Il suo unico miglior amico. Quando lui ne aveva dodici e Shuei una ventina e passa, il ragazzo era diventato il fidato giovane avvocato di suo padre. Da bambino sarebbe dovuto uscire con quelli della sua età, frequentare palestre e parchi, dedicarsi a un gioco di squadra, fare feste di compleanno, ma lui aveva sempre preferito stare con Shuei. Non si era mai domandato perché quell’uomo restasse in sua compagnia tanto volentieri. I suoi sguardi. Le sue parole. Il tono della sua voce. Niente di quei ricordi lo turbava. Shuei era suo amico. Non lo aveva mai toccato, non l’aveva mai messo in imbarazzo. Eppure a ventiquattro anni ora Sanzo poteva immaginare quale passione si nascondesse dietro quei dolci occhi scuri.  
Si passò l’indice distrattamente sulle labbra e ripensò ad altri occhi. A quelli rossi dell’uomo che lo aveva baciato il giorno prima. Quel ragazzo che sarebbe dovuto arrivare a momenti, con la barba ben rasata e i capelli puliti.  
Si accese una sigaretta. Era mattino presto e poteva vedere il sole sorgere dalla finestra del suo soggiorno. Era una luce ancora fredda. Il tempo era peggiorato e le temperature erano notevolmente scese. Il vento sferzava gli alberi che cominciavano timidamente a sbocciare. Aspirò avidamente dalla sigaretta, in attesa di sentir suonare per far salire Gojyo.  
Quel bacio che si erano scambiati non aveva turbato così tanto Sanzo, piuttosto era stato il ragazzo dai capelli rossi a scappare a gambe levate, davanti a una reazione fisica del tutto inaspettata. Genjo poteva solo sperare che tutto questo non compromettesse la sua collaborazione: avere qualcuno a stretto contatto col ghetto in cui la leggenda del Re Giallo imperversava era davvero utile.  
Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere di vetro quando sentì suonare alla porta.

Lirin spinse Goku in mezzo al corridoio, proprio mentre Tiffany stava passando. Erano due giorni che giravano attorno alla questione: parlarle o non parlarle? Goku era troppo timido per una ragazza così carina. Aveva balbettato quando aveva chiesto un’aranciata alla barista del pub frequentato da Kanzeon Bosatsu, figuriamoci attaccar bottone con una ragazza dell’Istituto, che avrebbe visto ogni giorno.  
«Oh, ciao», lei lo salutò per prima, vedendolo saltare fuori dal nulla. «Tu sei Goku, vero?»  
Il ragazzo annuì e balbettò un saluto.  
«Ti ho visto che guardavi fuori dalla finestra l’altro giorno. A parte questo… ti va di prendere un caffè insieme? Sto andando ora.»  
«O-ok! Va bene! Certo! Ti accompagno.»

Era surreale, Goku a prendere un caffè – nel suo caso caffè d’orzo col latte – alla mensa dell’Istituto con una ragazza. Tiffany aveva gli occhi azzurri e i capelli castano sembravano morbidi tanto erano folti. Avrebbe voluto toccarglieli, ma aveva a malapena il coraggio di parlare.  
«Ho chiesto io a Lirin di farci incontrare in qualche modo, non sembra ma sono molto timida!»  
Goku ridacchiò e sorseggiò la sua bibita calda. Sarebbe voluto andare la funerale di Jikaku, che neanche conosceva, solo per stare vicino a Sanzo, ma Kanzeon glielo aveva sconsigliato. Sanzo sarebbe stato bombardato dai media, per il fatto della presunta legittima difesa che l’aveva portato a uccidere i sicari di Jikaku, per la questione che si sarebbe definitivamente messo al comando di un’azienda plurimilionaria, e per l’accusa di aver fatto uccidere Jikaku per questo, quando la Sanzo & Co. era sempre stata sua di diritto. Una tempesta mediatica si sarebbe abbattuta su di lui ed era meglio che Goku ne restasse fuori.  
«Ah, ecco… forse ti ho fissata un po’ troppo dalla finestra, ma non era mia intenzione, davvero.»

Lirin li spiava da dietro l’angolo, stringendo gli occhietti per mettere a fuoco. Quei due erano davvero imbranati, non che lei fosse chissà che nelle relazioni umane, ma vedere Goku balbettare davanti a una ragazza così bella gli ricordava suo fratello. Anche lui era così timido da perdere la parola davanti alle belle donne.  
Quanto gli mancava il suo fratellone, si sentiva come in prigione tra quelle mura candide. Aveva fraternizzato così velocemente con Goku anche per via della loro somiglianza: a entrambi piaceva mangiare, erano pieni di energia e infatti spesso e volentieri erano stati ripresi per i loro giochi infantili. Ed entrambi si sentivano schifosamente soli.

«Vaffanculo, in che cazzo di situazione mi sono andato a infilare», Gojyo mormorò indispettito insulti a se stesso per cinque minuti buoni mentre cercava disperatamente di fare il nodo alla cravatta. Non ne aveva mai indossata una. Si sentiva un cazzo di pinguino. Un pinguino sexy, pensò, cercando di sdrammatizzare. Alla fine si dovette arrendere a chiedere aiuto a quel biondo scorbutico. Stava imparando a conoscerlo, almeno così credeva. Quel giorno era stranamente silenzioso mentre, piuttosto passivamente, si accingeva a fargli il nodo alla cravatta.  
«Sarà una giornata lunga? Non sono… cioè a un funerale sarei potuto andare ma non l’ho fatto. Quindi non sono mai stato a un funerale.»  
«Sono noiosi tanto quanto i matrimoni, ma si spera sempre che a un funerale le emozioni siano autentiche. E come dice il detto: chi vive sperando…»

Si era rifugiato in cucina per non dover subire altrove le facce tristi e i patetici messaggi di commozione. Il funerale era stato silenzioso e solenne, ma durante il ricevimento le persone si dimenticavano del motivo per cui erano lì e si preoccupavano solo di rimpinzarsi di cibo. Specialmente i funerali di gente del calibro di Jikaku, dove i partecipanti manifestavano la loro presenza solo ed esclusivamente per vedere il loro nome sul giornale del mattino seguente. Accese la sigaretta spenta con il mozzicone di quella che aveva appena finito di fumare e si rilassò. Osservò le pietanze da portare nel salotto e aggrottò le sopracciglia. C’erano i classici piatti sudisti di New Orleans, ma anche prelibatezze europee che Sanzo conosceva molto bene. Era come se Jikaku avesse organizzato in anticipo il proprio funerale – cosa non strana, dopo tutto era così vecchio da poter morire comodamente nel sonno – e di aver scelto le pietanze per fare una favore a Sanzo. Per rendergli tutto più facile. Prese tra le dita un fiore di zucca fritto in pastella e lo mangiò lentamente.  
«Stronzo di un vecchio», sussurrò continuando a masticare.  
«Ah, sei qui. Perché mi hai abbandonato in mezzo a tutta quella gente lì?»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e non rispose a Gojyo. Lo vide prendere tra le dita lunghe un uovo sodo alla paprika e si guardarono per un attimo.  
«La gente continua a chiedermi se stiamo davvero insieme o se è una tua operazione di marketing.»  
«Credo che tu abbia capito quanto sia diffuso presentarsi in giro con persone pagate per fingere di essere il tuo compagno, marito… figlio. Deprimente, vero? Se Jikaku avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa su di te e sulle sue supposizioni sarei venuto felicemente da solo.»  
«E invece ci sono io. Una vecchia c’ha provato con me. Ha detto che mi avrebbe dato diecimila dollari. Diecimila! Ma neanche con il cazzo di un altro…»  
Sanzo tradì un sorrisino a quella battuta e finì di mangiare il suo fiore di zucca.  
«Un sacco di questa roba non so neanche cosa sia. Conosco solo le uova, la Jambalaya, le ostriche Rockefeller, che per me restano sempre troppo viscide.»  
«Anche il pudding di pane non è male, che dici? Gli altri piatti fanno parte della cucina inglese, italiana e francese, erano piatti che mio padre amava particolarmente e non solo lui. Diciamo che questo ricevimenti è più per me che per gli altri invitati.»  
Gojyo prese tra le dita un fiore di zucca e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
«Nonostante io sia nato e cresciuto per i primi anni in Inghilterra, quel fiore lì è più buono di qualsiasi altra pietanza salata fatta in nel Regno Unito. Salvo solo i pudding, soprattutto quelli al cioccolato.»  
Gojyo si infilò in bocca tutto il fiore di zucca e poi sorrise appena, appoggiando le mani ai lati dei fianchi di Sanzo, appoggiato a un mobile.  
«È buono, non avevo mai mangiato un fiore.»  
«Vengono anche messi nell’insalata, sai? Ci sono molti fiori commestibili. Perché mi stai così vicino?»  
«Perché delle giovani ragazzine amanti dei fumetti yaoi ci stanno guardando, due cameriere.»  
Genjo spostò lo sguardo verso la porta semi aperta che dava sul corridoio e le vide: due giovani appena uscite da qualche scuola alberghiera che li spiavano ridacchiando.  
«Vogliamo dare spettacolo? Così la gente là fuori avrà di che parlare, oltre a ricordare il vecchio Jikaku.»  
Sanzo guardò altrove un attimo. Il solito, indicibile imbarazzo del contatto umano. L’idea di dover sfiorare ancora le sue labbra ed eccitarsi inevitabilmente, in un luogo che non era casa sua.  
«Non credo sia il caso.»  
«Sono venuto qui per fare cosa? La bella statuina?»  
«Ma a te non piacevano le donne?» La domanda di Sanzo si scontrò con la serietà  del suo sguardo scarlatto.  
«Sì, ma mi piace baciarti. Lo so, sono scappato via come un coglione ma… baci bene.»  
«Io?»  
Prima che potesse dire altro le labbra morbide di Gojyo si posarono sulle sue, spegnendo ogni protesta. Appoggiò le mani sul suo petto, dimentico di qualsiasi altra presenza vicina alla cucina. Sordo alle risatine idiote e cieco agli occhi che li guardavano come un adolescente ricoperto di brufoli si sollazzava con un porno. Trovava una strana pace nel calore di quel bacio. Qualcosa che aveva provato molti anni prima e che non ricordava più. Non si tirò indietro davanti alla lingua di Gojyo che insistente lo costrinse a un bacio più profondo. Quasi non si accorse delle braccia che lo avvolsero. Delle proprie braccia che circondavano la schiena dell’altro.  
«Se ne sono andate.»  
Riaprì gli occhi, sfiorò con la punta del naso quella di Gojyo e cercò di divincolarsi.  
«Non hai paura che la tua reputazione di latin lover venga compromessa da qualche foto?»  
«Io non ho una reputazione. Nessuno si preoccupa di quelli come me, la gente che conosco può anche vedermi sui giornali, io posso sempre dare una spiegazione sommaria, ma sei tu quello che deve dimostrare qualcosa al mondo. E poi mi hanno già dato della puttana una volta, farmelo ridire per aver accettato questa cosa per soldi non cambierà molto la situazione…»  
«Mi pare di sentire un lontano stridore di specchi», sussurrò Sanzo, scostandosi per mangiare altro.  
L’ultima cosa che sentì furono le dita di Gojyo che strisciavano sulla sua camicia nera.

 

 

 


	10. Stelle nere - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimenti esplicitati nel testo a "Eyes wide shut" di Stanley Kukrick e alle opere di Chambers.  
> Citazioni non esplicitate ai film: "Nymphomaniac" di Lars von Trier, "Ipotesi di complotto" di Richard Donner e, come avevo avvisato nelle note dei precedenti capitoli, "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" di Sofia Coppola. 
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la caratterizzazione di Gojyo: nel manga non brilla di cultura, è un ragazzo intelligente ma essendo cresciuto per strada è un po' "ignorante" e questo non deve essere preso come un insulto verso il personaggio stesso, essendo americano ignora i costumi europei, perché nella sua condizione sociale ho pensato che non ne fosse molto interessato. Se qualcuno si dovesse sentire toccato dall'ignoranza del personaggio (che esiste anche nel manga, seppur sopperita dalla presenza di Hakkai quando compare nella sua vita e dalla sua naturale intelligenza e propensione all'imparare velocemente), beh non me ne importa niente. Il personaggio è fatto così, non potete mutarlo perché è il vostro preferito e vi ferisce che abbia dei difetti, anche quando questi non dipendono da lui. 
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 2**

 

Quella notte aveva sognato l’uomo ossessionato dai conigli. Quell’uomo che sotto falso nome lavorava per Gyokumen Koshu, così come aveva fatto lei. Lui era stato il miglior chimico con il quale aveva collaborato: geniale e sempre con la battuta pronta. In quel periodo conobbe anche Fan, instaurando con lei quel particolare rapporto che l’aveva portata a conoscere se stessa. Prima di lui, Hakuryu era una semplice ragazza disperatamente bisognosa di soldi. Lavorava nel laboratorio segreto di una donna senza scrupoli, tra i sensi di colpa e la paura di venir arrestata. Non aveva più pensato a lui, fino a quella notte. Era come in preda all’euforia e sapeva che se non si fosse sfogata al più presto, sarebbe finita con il fare una pessima figura al prossimo incontro con Hakkai.  
Recuperò quindi quel numero che pensava di aver dimenticato, quel biglietto intrappolato tra le pagine di “Lolita”, uno dei suoi libri preferiti. Dopo parecchi squilli la voce severa di Fan rispose, con tono quasi irato.  
«Ciao… sono Hakuryu. Volevo chiederti se per oggi pomeriggio avevi una mezz’ora libera, se sei in Florida e puoi prendere un aereo per venire qui, ovviamente se sei dall’altra parte...»  
«Cosa credi? Che puoi farti viva dopo anni e chiedermi mezz’ora?»  
«Fan, perdonami, ma ho avuto quest’offerta di lavoro e poi…»  
«Non è questo, lo so che la nostra non era una reale relazione, ma era un percorso che tu stavi facendo e che hai buttato nel cesso, ora ti sei trasferita a New Orleans e io posso anche venire lì, per una volta e per mezz’ora, ma devi dirmi perché. Non ti basta la masturbazione?»  
«No, effettivamente non mi basta e… stasera devo uscire con un uomo, mi sono presa la giornata di riposo, per favore, non farmelo buttare via.»  
Dall’altra parte sentì il profondo sospiro della donna e capì di aver vinto. Fan era stata la sua Mistress per tutto il tempo che aveva lavorato a Los Angeles, dopo gli sporadici incontri sessuali con Nii, aveva sentito il bisogno di provare ancora di più.  
Sempre più dolore. Sempre più piacere.  
Fan era un’esperta. Non si faceva pagare e non prendeva la cosa come un gioco. Niente abiti di pelle, niente frustini da sex shop. Ci si metteva completamente nelle mani di Fan, uomini e donne alla ricerca del dolore più estremo, alla ricerca di un luogo intimo dove non venivano giudicati né etichettati. Per Hakuryu era stato così. Le poche esperienze sessuali prima del dottor Nii erano state disastrose: quei ragazzi si erano anche messi d’impegno, ma l’orgasmo restava un tiepido miraggio per Hakuryu, fino a che non aveva capito quanto il dolore fosse, in lei, strettamente legato al piacere.  
Si vestì castamente come piaceva a Fan. Non si truccò e indossò la biancheria meno raffinata che aveva nei cassetti e s’incontrò nel luogo prefissato.  
Aspettò quasi un’ora nella vecchia sala d’aspetto di un medico in un palazzo abbandonato, stringendo le gambe, eccitata.  
  
Ed eccola lì, la sua Dea vestita di nero e dallo sguardo severo. Nonostante il caldo anomalo di quel mese di fine inverno, indossava una larga gonna a vita alta che sfiorava le ginocchia, un lupetto nero e degli stivali alti presumibilmente fino al ginocchio. Le scarpe erano sempre stato l’unico elemento richiamante il BDSM che canonicamente si legava all’immaginario collettivo.  
«Vieni», aprì una porta di vetro e le fece segno di alzarsi e avanzare. Hakuryu si sentiva come a un colloquio di lavoro, si sentiva in soggezione sotto quello sguardo scuro. La fece accomodare in una spoglia anche se estremamente pulita stanza.  
«Togliti il soprabito e le scarpe. Hai delle limitazioni?»  
«Non voglio lasciare segni troppo evidenti.»  
Fan sbuffò e scosse il capo, appoggiando su una sedia il cappotto di lana che teneva sotto braccio.  
«E che cosa dovrei fare per non lasciare segni troppo evidenti? Mi hai chiamata per mezz’ora per una serie di banali sculacciate?»  
Hakuryu si strinse nelle spalle e accennò un sorriso.  
«Beh, sì.»  
«Ci penserò io. Lì c’è una poltrona su cui io ora mi siederò, tu appoggiati sulle mie gambe con la gonna alzata.»  
Le tremavano le braccia dalla tensione quando si stese sulle sue gambe unite, con la gonna sollevata a mostrare il piccolo seppur burroso fondoschiena.  
«Non ti lego solo perché so che ti lascerebbe dei segni per qualche giorno, e tu come una stupida mi hai chiamata solo oggi.»  
La mano calò senza preavviso e con violenza, arrossandole la pelle delicata e lattea. Hakuryu cercò di trattenere un gemito, ma fu difficile.  
«Ora parlami di quest’uomo: vorresti che ci fosse lui al mio posto, ora?»  
«Sì», rispose strozzando la voce, quando la mano calò per la seconda volta.  
«Vorresti che fossero le sue mani?» Le domandò, prendendole i capelli biondi con la mano libera, tirandoli indietro.  
«Sì», disse ancora, sospirando per il dolore che lo schiaffo di Fan le provocava. La zona colpita sul suo sedere stava diventando sempre più rossa, quasi violacea. Era un segno giustificabile con una caduta dalle scale. I segni di un frustino erano molto più evidenti.  
Si tenne forte alla pelle consumata della poltrona fino a non sentire più dolore. Era solo piacere. Rosso intenso dietro alle palpebre chiuse. Un lampo nero a ogni colpo. L’immagine delle mani grandi di Hakkai che la colpivano.  
Se qualcuno poteva domandarsi se fosse possibile raggiungere l’orgasmo con delle sculacciate, Hakuryu era la risposta. Mentre si sistemava gli slip, pensava a quella sera.  
«Perché sei tanto convinta che quest’uomo possa essere quello giusto?»  
Hakuryu si lavò le mani, ponderando una risposta. Si pettinò i capelli con le dita e poi li legò in una coda alta.  
«Credo sia un assassino.»  
Quella sua affermazione gelò persino Fan, che nella sua espressione seria, era passata un’ombra di preoccupazione.  
«Credo abbia investigato da sola su chi ha rapito e violentato la sorella e che gli omicidi attribuiti poi alla banda di stupratori per mancanza di prove, credo li abbia perpetrati lui. Di certo non lo tradirò rivelando le mie supposizioni alla polizia, credo abbia fatto la cosa giusta a uccidere quelle persone, solo che penso che tutto questo abbia avuto un devastante effetto sulla sua psiche. A volte il suo sguardo si fa oscuro, come se un demone dimorasse nei suoi occhi verdi. È tutto questo che mi attira, lo sento molto vicino a me.»  
«Attenta, Hakuryu, se è un demone come dici potresti trovarti tra le braccia di un dominatore senza controllo. Ti auguro comunque di divertiti stasera. E se avrai ancora bisogno di me, chiamami con più anticipo.»

Avrebbe dovuto seguire una cura psichiatrica, ma temeva di perdere il lavoro. Sapeva di poter usufruire di qualsiasi tipo di privacy medica e che nessuno al lavoro avrebbe saputo della sua malattia e che l’assicurazione sanitaria avrebbe pagato ogni cosa, dato che sborsava un’ingente somma per essa. Prendeva le medicine che gli aveva prescritto il precedente psichiatra, un uomo incredibilmente capace, ma che esercitava solamente a New York e Hakkai si sarebbe dovuto prendere più di un giorno di permesso per una visita da trecento dollari l’ora. L’unica cosa che quel medico continuava a fare, probabilmente andando contro la sua stessa etica, era rinnovargli le ricette. Probabilmente lo faceva per il livello di pericolosità cui la malattia di Hakkai lo aveva portato una volta. Anzi, due. Era una strana forma di dissociazione di personalità, così l’aveva definita lo psichiatra, qualcosa di mai visto prima. Solo la prima volta Hakkai aveva vissuto la reale dissociazione, quando Kanan era stata rapita eppure la ricordava, anche se in modo frammentato. Ricordava di aver aggredito il vicino di casa e poi di aver vagato, ma non nel dettaglio quello che aveva fatto. Il suicidio di Kanan era stato il fattore scatenante che aveva cancellato in lui i ricordi precedenti e immediatamente successivi, quindi come si fosse ritrovato in mezzo a una strada con l’intestino quasi di fuori, restava per lui un mistero.  
Appoggiò le boccettine di medicinali nel suo armadietto e lo richiuse. Gojyo era felice per lui, ora che finalmente, dopo anni e anni, usciva di con una donna.  
Sabato sarebbero usciti di nuovo e Hakkai sentiva dentro uno strano turbamento. Era felice, Hakuryu era intelligente e simpatica, oltre che bella, ma un profondo senso di colpa non lo lasciava andare. Come il peso del cadavere di Kanan sulle spalle.  
Il cellulare vibrò. Era Gojyo, lo avvisava che non ci sarebbe stato neanche quella notte.  
«Gojyo… spero che tu sappia quello che fai.»

Tiffany beveva sempre un frappé alle fragole, quando si incontravano. Erano alla loro terza uscita e Goku credeva ormai di vivere in un telefilm. Aveva telefonato a Sanzo, che lo aveva rassicurato sul suo stato di salute ed emotivo. La morte di Jikaku doveva averlo scosso, anche se conosceva bene il suo amico e sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui esternare i sentimenti.  
«Sei andato al funerale da solo?»  
«E con chi sarei dovuto andare?»  
Goku non era del tutto convinto, lo conosceva fin troppo bene per non aver intuito che Sanzo stava mentendo. Avrebbe tanto voluto parlargli di Tiffany, ma gli sembrava indelicato, in qualche modo. Così tenne la cosa per sé per un paio di giorni. Dopo tutto era inutile farsi castelli in aria. La ragazza sembrava uscita da un telefilm ambientato negli anni ottanta, più che altro per il fatto che ormai la moda ricalcava quello stile in chiave moderna. Così lei se ne stava al bancone del bar e sorseggiare il suo frappé, indossando un largo e lungo maglione leggero, a coprire i leggings dalle fantasie primaverili, anche se a volte pareva più estate che primavera.  
«Ciao, Goku.»  
«Ciao. Ehm… un frappé al cioccolato, grazie.»  
«Questa sera esco dall’istituto e vado da mia sorella, ho il permesso di vederla.»  
«Puoi vedere solo lei?»  
«Sì, anche perché è l’unica persona che ho al mondo.»  
«Oh… scusa», Goku si diede mentalmente dell’idiota: quasi tutti lì dentro non avevano nessuno e chi lo aveva non ne voleva parlare.  
«Tranquillo. È normale, no? O non sarei qui. I miei genitori in realtà sono ancora vivi, abitano a Lafayette, è stata revocata loro la custodia e la patria potestà quando le mie due sorelle maggiori, Nancy e Cindy, si sono suicidate.»  
«Suicidate?»  
Tiffany annuì e continuò a bere lentamente il suo gelato frullato. Non sembrava tanto sconvolta dal parlarne.  
«I miei genitori sono sempre stati due tipi particolari. Mia madre comandava e dettava legge su tutti. Abbiamo vissuto un vero e proprio inferno per anni. Io avevo solo sei anni e non ricordo come Nancy è arrivata a uccidersi, ma aveva quindici anni. Era una ragazza molto sensibile, mi hanno raccontato. Io ricordo solo che era molto dolce con me. Poi l’hanno trovata affogata nella piscina. All’inizio sai… si parla di incidente, poi hanno trovato un flacone di sonniferi mezzo svuotato e hanno fatto due più due. Poi è stato il turno di mia sorella Cindy, lei era più pratica, me la ricordo: una tipa seria e senza senso dell’umorismo. Si è sparata in bocca con la rivoltella di papà. Mia madre fu incriminata per maltrattamento. Non ci aveva mai picchiate, ma ci costringeva a vivere in un modo che ha portato alla follia le mie sorelle. Mi è rimasta solo Sheila, che però non ha uno stile di vita sano, per reazione a mia madre è un po’ troia e sniffa come se dovesse crepare domani.»  
Goku alzò le sopracciglia davanti a quel flusso di parole, anche se a colpirlo furono le ultime. Ne aveva sentite di cose là dentro: epiteti di ogni tipo verso chiunque, ma nessuno li aveva mai pronunciati con un sorriso innocente sul viso. Era come se Tiffany non giudicasse negativamente la sorella, ma solo in modo obiettivo, seppur usando termini dispregiativi.  
«Però mi permettono di vederla ogni tanto, è più terapeutico per lei che non per me. Mi fa piacere andarla a trovare, anche se la topaia dove abita puzza di piscio di gatto – e lei non ha gatti – ma per lei questo e altro, nella speranza che non finisca come le altre due mie sorelle. Volevo dirtelo perché… volevo uscire con te, una sera, fuori da qui. Ho chiesto a Kanzeon e lei ha detto che non c’è problema, basta che rispettiamo il coprifuoco.»  
«Oh… oh! Sì, sì sarebbe fantastico, andiamo fuori a cena?»  
Tiffany sorrise e annuì, finendo con un sorso il suo frappé. Si scostò i lunghissimi capelli castani da una spalla e li portò poi indietro, con un unico gesto elegante. Goku si senti scoppiare il cuore.

Il solo indossare gli slip di pizzo le faceva male, ma era un dolore al quale Hakuryu sapeva abituarsi presto. Indossò un abito nero, con le spalle e le maniche di tessuto semitrasparente, ricoperto di dettagli in rilievo. Non si piacque: era troppo scura, troppo castigata. Sbuffò e si tolse il vestito. Era già truccata e i capelli erano a posto, doveva solo indossare un dannato abito. Era già la terza volta che usciva con lui e ancora si faceva problemi su che accidenti indossare.  
Aveva scelto anche la biancheria, il giorno prima. Aveva più lingerie che vestiti. Aveva scelto il completino verde menta, delicatissimo sulla sua pelle bianca come il latte. Non sapeva se quella notte sarebbe finita nel letto di Hakkai, ma ci sperava. Alla fine le venne in mente di avere un vestito verde, pareva che ad Hakkai quel colore piacesse, quindi lo indossò. Forse era troppo estivo per una giornata di marzo, ma dato che doveva stare in un luogo chiuso non si preoccupò. Le metteva più ansia sedersi.  
Hakkai la venne a prendere in perfetto orario, lei indossava il suo cappottino elegante e stringeva forte le dita sulla pochette rigida in cui era riuscita a stipare cellulare, chiavi e portafoglio.  
«Hai prenotato tu, quindi?»  
«Esatto, è un ristorante esclusivo.»  
La macchina si fermò davanti a un palazzo e Hakuryu trattenne il fiato. L’aveva invitata a mangiare a casa sua, senza dirglielo però. Aveva cucinato per lei.  
Il suo appartamento era come lo immaginava: ordinato e intimo. Non era freddo, era lontano dalle gelide stanze dell’obitorio e dei laboratori in cui lavoravano. C’era un perenne richiamo all’oriente e le luci erano calde. Si tolse il cappotto e lo appoggiò sul divano, guardandosi in giro. Alle pareti erano appese numerose foto. Appoggiata su una mensola c’era una foto che lo ritraeva in compagnia di una donna molto bella, dai capelli lunghi, castano chiaro, legati in une treccia. Si soffermò a guardarla: c’era forza in quello sguardo, ma i due si abbracciavano con una tale intimità che non le potevano sembrare solo fratelli. L’appoggiò e si sedete al tavolo, non volendo indagare in qualcosa di così intimo e personale.  
«Ho preparato dei piatti della cucina cinese e giapponese, dato che hai manifestato la tua preferenza al riguardo.»  
«Perfetto», commentò lei, sorridendo. Si prospettava una cena gustosa. Almeno quello.

«Nibelungo. La parola d’ordine per entrare alla Loggia d’Oro. Il problema è che cambia sede molto spesso, così mi ha detto Shunrei prima di partire. L’ultima volta che il fidanzato lavorò per loro fu a Washington, infatti andò via per tre giorni, disse che oltre a pagargli la prestazione, gli pagarono hotel e viaggio. È gente che non bada a spese e lui era il migliore sassofonista jazz sulla piazza… sulla piazza dei pezzenti. Non vogliono gente benestante o della fascia media, eppure pagano bene.»  
Gojyo si guardò in giro. Erano in un ristorante italiano specializzato nei piatti di pesce. Ammetteva di essersi sempre ispirato allo stereotipo del ristorante italiano a buon mercato con le tovaglie a scacchi rossi e bianchi, ma quel ristorante non aveva niente a che vedere con quello che aveva sempre immaginato. Genjo aveva detto che era un ristorante italiano gestito da italiani veri e che aveva mangiato lì con Jikaku una volta. Avevano già ordinato, Gojyo per sua fortuna aveva avuto la brillante idea di indossare una camicia. Non era un ambiente così formale, ma si sarebbe sentito a disagio con una delle sue solite felpe, o peggio ancora, in canottiera. Niente pane all’aglio, ma soffice pane di grano duro dalla crosta dura, niente pollo con pasta, ma pasta con il pesce e secondi di solo pesce. Una cameriera portò loro i piatti. Raramente aveva sentito un profumo più buono e lui di pesce ne aveva mangiato, anche se da bravo texano era un esperto in grigliate. Sanzo aveva ordinato gnocchetti di patate al nero di seppia con salmone. Solo a leggere il nome del piatto a Gojyo era parso qualcosa di costoso e complicato. Ma vedendo il piatto pareva tutto molto semplice, anche quello che aveva ordinato lui, dei semplicissimi spaghetti con le vongole.  
«Wow, questi spaghetti hanno l’aria di essere buoni… ma le vongole?»  
«Te le devi tirare fuori tu, non è difficile, prendi il guscio e tiri fuori il frutto con la forchetta, poi dai una mescolata alla pasta e la mangi. Questo ristorante è gestito da due italiani giunti negli stati uniti dieci anni fa e che non si sono mai convertiti al gusto americano: niente pasta scotta e soprattutto viene bollita nell’acqua salata.»  
«Sei stato in Italia?»  
«Una volta sola, in vacanza con mio padre. Jikaku mi ha portato qui una volta, per un mio compleanno. Komyo gli aveva raccontato di quanto mi fossero piaciuta la pasta, la pizza e altri piatti, questo è uno dei pochi posti che più si avvicina ai sapori che ho assaporato lì.»  
Gojyo annuì e prese coltello e forchetta. Genjo sgranò gli occhi.  
«Che cazzo fai?»  
«Taglio gli spaghetti…»  
«Metti giù quel fottuto coltello e arrotola la pasta sulla cazzo di forchetta e sbattiteli in bocca. Per favore. Ora parliamo di cose serie. Per sapere dove la Loggia d’Oro si ritrova, dobbiamo parlare con almeno una persona che lavora per quella gente.»  
«Un’altra cosa che mi ha detto Shunrei è che il suo ragazzo ha visto molte, molte donne. Penso fossero prostitute o… ragazze alla ricerca di un guadagno facile. C’erano anche degli uomini. Insomma all’inizio è nato tutto come una falsa funzione religiosa e poi è finito in orgia, a cui i musicisti non potevano partecipare. Ha detto che indossavano tutti una maschera, esattamente come quel film con Tom Cruise, era la stessa identica cosa. Musicisti bendati, donne nude, maschere, musica sacra.»  
«Che mancanza di fantasia», commento Sanzo, ricominciando a mangiare. Si versò il vino bianco che era in fresco e lo sorseggiò lentamente. Gojyo lo imitò e poi tornò a mangiare.  
«Io in teoria conosco una donna che mi ha raccontato di aver partecipato a spogliarelli per ricchi e cose più spinte. Lei lo fa perché gira droga a gratis ed è una scusa per sniffare, ma potrebbe sapere qualcosa. È solo che non mi va tanto di parlarci.»  
Vide Genjo portarsi alle labbra la forchetta e gli mancarono le parole: aveva una tale grazia, per essere uno scaricatore di porto mascherato da dirigente d’azienda. Il risultato della rigida educazione inglese a cui doveva esser stato sottoposto. Ogni tanto riusciva a sentire il residuo dell’accento addolcito dallo slang del sud.  
«Potrebbe esserci d’aiuto però.»  
«Sì, magari se le diamo dei soldi si deciderà a lasciarmi stare, una volta tanto. Me la sono portata a letto due volte e si è fatta non so quali film, mi cerca periodicamente, quando accetto di parlarle lei vuole uscire insieme, fare cose da… fidanzati, ma a me non importano queste cose…»  
«Della tua avventura con la ninfomane innamorata parleremo più tardi, per ora dimmi se sei certo che possa essere una nostra talpa.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi gonfiò le guance infastidito da quel tono supponente e prese un’altra forchettata di pasta. Non aveva mai mangiato degli spaghetti più buoni in vita sua.  
«Può esserlo, devo solo parlarle.»

Seguire la berlina nera dov’erano saliti Genjo e Gojyo senza farsi individuare non era facile. Lui si spostava con una vecchia station wagon che per miracolo riusciva a stare dietro alla BMW. Zakuro buttò giù del succo d’arancia, non poteva permettersi di ubriacarsi quella sera. Aveva la sua fidata macchina fotografica e dei rullini di scorta. Era uno vecchio stile, ancora sviluppava le foto nella camera oscura che aveva allestito nel suo piccolo appartamento.  
Un cliente misterioso gli aveva versato un acconto per seguire Genjo Sanzo e quel suo amico dai capelli rossi. Andava bene beccare anche Genjo senza compagnia, ma l’uomo usciva di rado e sempre con quella maledetta grossa ma veloce macchina straniera. Scattò qualche fotografia a lui e al rosso che lo accompagnava mentre salivano in macchina. Avevano mangiato in un ristorante italiano ed erano stati dentro quasi due ore. Cercò di seguire la berlina nera, cercando di non dare nell’occhio. Ormai era quasi notte e poche macchine giravano per la strada, non era facile non farsi scoprire. Seguì la berlina finché non furono troppo vicini al quartiere dove abitava il biondino. Lui tirò dritto e sospirò. La sua Cadillac del 1987 forse dava troppo nell’occhio, si sarebbe dovuto prendere al più presto una piccola e scura macchinina con cui pedinare la gente. Era già la terza volta che lo seguiva e a guardarlo con l’obiettivo gli dava sempre la sensazione di sapere di essere osservato. Quel tizio era inquietante, una volta si era pure girato verso di lui, fissando l’obiettivo dritto per dritto. Zakuro era troppo lontano per essere scoperto, ma si era sentito attorcigliare le budella a quello sguardo. Aveva nascosto la macchina fotografica ed era partito di corsa, scappando verso casa propria. Fece un profondo respiro e riprese a guidare verso casa. Duemila dollari di acconto non erano pochi, anche se il suo cliente pareva particolarmente esigente. Voleva una foto di quei due che si baciavano, dato che pareva fossero fidanzati. Il rosso l’aveva accompagnato persino al funerale di un vecchio socio dell’azienda. Ma a Zakuro parevano semplicemente amici. Forse era questo che il cliente voleva: smascherare la finta relazione.  
Veramente in pochi parlavano di Genjo Sanzo e del suo quasi forzato ritorno in società, la Sanzo & Co., nel riprendere le redini che suo padre aveva prematuramente lasciato. Aleggiava sopra la Sanzo & Co. una sorta di nuvola nera: era nata dall’idea di tre soci negli anni settanta, usciti tutti dalla stessa università in Inghilterra. Il primo a morire fu Tenkai, un economista affetto da nanismo, morì di infarto. Poco dopo fu il turno di Godai, un gigante professore di fisica e chimica, stroncato da un cancro fulminante ai polmoni, anche se per la morte particolarmente veloce e violenta, il caso non fu mai chiuso. L’unico a non morire per cause naturali fu Komyo, il padre putativo di Genjo, assassinato in Louisiana, dove si era trasferito da qualche anno con il bambino e dove aveva fondato la prima di molte sedi della Sanzo & Co., dopo di loro non ci fu nessun “Sanzo”. La verità era che Sanzo non era il cognome reale di nessuno di loro, ma una sorta di titolo onorario per la grande idea nata dalla loro fusione in società: creare un pianeta supportato da un tipo di energia rinnovabile ma infinita e non si parla di solare, ma neanche di nucleare, che è energia pulita, ma creatrice di scorie. Cosa avessero realmente in mente fu sempre un segreto, forse ora custodito da Genjo Sanzo Hoshi. Giravano molte teorie del complotto attorno alla questione dei Sanzo: ogni uomo che aveva portato quel nome – e prima dei tre soci ce n’erano stati altri, con altre idee che poi erano state portate a termine – aveva dovuto cambiare il proprio nome di battesimo, nome e cognome, e abbandonare la vita prima dell’entrata in società. Era come una sorta di ordine monastico, c’era chi parlava di setta religiosa o società segreta ai livelli dei Rosa Croce o la Skull and Bones society. Forse l’unica cosa che poteva avvicinarsi davvero alla società dei Sanzo era la Massoneria, ma non c’era alcun divieto ufficiale per le donne, anche se non c’era mai stata una donna Sanzo ancora documentata. Zakuro ci stava pensando mentre rientrava nel suo minuscolo appartamento. Si chiuse dentro come faceva sempre, sigillandosi girando ogni tipo di chiave della porta blindata e appoggiando una sedia alla maniglia. Per via del suo lavoro era diventato paranoico. Prese una zuppa già pronta e la buttò nel microonde. Sfogliò i documenti che era riuscito a recuperare. I Sanzo alla fine parevano semplicemente degli umanisti che lavoravano segretamente per il miglioramento ultimo dell’essere umano. Non c’erano scandali attorno a loro: niente iniziazioni orgiastiche, niente riti a cui erano invitate prostitute. Quelle erano cose che accadevano alla Loggia d’Oro, una società non tanto segreta nata negli ultimi cinque anni, in cui era obbligatorio indossare mantelli gialli e maschere veneziane. Prese dal microonde la zuppa e fissò l’immagine che aveva salvato sul pc e che era ancora aperta sul desktop: una rappresentazione di Cassilda, una protagonista dei libri di Chambers.  
Indossava una lunga veste dorata e portava una maschera.  
Una maschera che era il suo viso.

Bicchiere dopo bicchiere, l’alcool aveva cominciato a infiammare non solo i sensi di Hakuryu. La ragazza era seduta sul suo divano, le scarpe abbandonate in un angolo e le cosce bianche quasi completamente nude e rideva. Rideva e parlava di cose che le erano successe alla scuola superiore. Le portò una fetta del dolce che aveva preparato, cercando di staccare gli occhi da quei fianchi che parevano chiamarlo come una sirena in mezzo al mare. Si sedette vicino a lei. Quell’autocontrollo che aveva mantenuto per anni stava cedendo sotto la bellezza prepotente della ragazza albina. Quel senso di colpa che provava nei confronti di Kanan, che non era riuscito a salvare, si sgretolava sotto l’effetto dell’alcool, anche se lieve in lui e sotto l’effetto che l’astinenza stessa aveva creato. Si credeva anestetizzato completamente. Credeva che invitare Hakuryu a casa sua fosse solo un modo carino per stare in intimità. Ma forse qualcosa – o qualcuno – dentro di lui aveva sempre anelato a stenderla su quel divano. Deglutì a vuoto quando lei lo abbracciò, avvolgendo con le sue braccia morbide il suo collo, appoggiando una coscia alle sue gambe.  
«Hakuryu…»  
«Mi hai invitata qui, hai cucinato per me, hai tirato fuori il tuo… bourbon migliore e ora ti formalizzi?»  
Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi che andavano allargandosi dolcemente dalla vita al sedere e si lasciò andare. L’accarezzò, trovandosi stranamente impacciato dopo tanti anni. Le alzò la gonna e le sfiorò le natiche lisce, provocando in lei un violento brivido e un piccolo gemito.  
«Sono… sono caduta questa mattina, ho un brutto livido sul sedere, ma puoi toccarlo...»  
Hakkai le alzò la gonna con la curiosità di qualsiasi uomo, per vedere quel sedere burroso e candido, coperto dalla seta degli slip color verde menta. Si scorgeva il grosso livido violaceo, aveva l’aria di essere doloroso, ma fece come gli era stato detto, lo sfiorò dolcemente, lasciando che dalle labbra rosee della ragazza sfuggissero altri versi. Gli sembrava di impazzire. Hakuryu si sedette sopra le sue gambe a cavalcioni, lasciando che lui affondasse il viso in mezzo al suo seno, che s’inebriasse del suo profumo. Avrebbero dovuto saltarsi addosso subito. Le abbassò la zip del vestito, solo per sentire la morbidezza di quella pelle fatta di velluto. Hakuryu gli prese una mano e se la portò con impazienza in mezzo alle gambe. Hakkai non se lo fece ripetere due volte, accarezzandola tra le labbra, sentendola calda e bagnata oltre il tessuto delle mutandine. In quel miscuglio di eccitazione e senso di colpa, si accorse appena di aver scostato la sottile seta. Passò l’indice sul piccolo e sensibile clitoride, facendo inarcare la schiena di Hakuryu. In tutto quello non si erano ancora baciati. Si guardarono per un lungo istante, mentre Hakkai continuava a stuzzicare leggermente l’entrata di Hakuryu. La ragazza sorrise e si chinò verso di lui per appoggiare le labbra sulle sue. Erano calde e morbide, e lo era anche in mezzo alle gambe. Era un bacio ansioso, quasi disperato, segno di un’attrazione che avevano provato fin da subito e che avevano seppellito chi sotto l’insicurezza, chi sotto un cuore infranto. La lingua di Hakuryu incontrò la sua e l’accarezzò velocemente, sfiorandogli i denti e il palato, esplorando la sua bocca fino a perdere il respiro. Quando sentì le dita di Hakkai entrarle dentro non si trattenne più; afferrò l’altra sua mano e se la portò alle natiche con uno schiaffo rumoroso. Non trattenne un gemito di dolore, ma tornò subito a baciarlo, muovendo il bacino sopra la sua mano.  
Ma fu proprio con quel movimento che Hakkai tornò alla realtà. Sentiva il calore di Hakuryu sulle sue dita, le muoveva lentamente, sfregandole sul clitoride gonfio ed eccitato.  
«Aspetta… aspetta Hakuryu», la scostò, sfilando le dita da lei, cercando di calmarsi. Lei lo guardò sorpresa, sgranando gli occhi rossi, poi portò una mano in mezzo ai loro corpi, accarezzandolo in mezzo alle gambe.  
«Sei così eccitato, perché vuoi fermarti?»  
«Non… non me la sento, scusa… sei bellissima, meravigliosa ma…»  
Hakuryu passò le dita piccole tra i capelli castani del ragazzo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Cercò di rilassarsi. Aveva le guance in fiamme e non solo quelle.  
«Hai perso la donna che amavi?»  
«Non ne voglio parlare, scusami.»  
«Era la donna che amavi oltre che tua sorella?»  
Hakkai la guardò per un attimo e in quell’attimo i suoi occhi divennero di pietra. La scostò con un gesto brusco e si alzò.  
«Con me puoi parlare di qualsiasi cosa Hakkai, io non ti giudicherò mai.»  
«Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Vuoi che ti racconti di come tristemente io e Kanan siamo stati separati da bambini? Cose del genere?»  
«Tu mi piaci! Per davvero! Se non vuoi parlarmene oggi va bene, ma ti puoi fidare di me.»  
Hakkai si voltò a guardarla e la durezza negli occhi color lago era svanita, c’era solo una profonda tristezza. Si sistemò il vestito e gli slip, aveva il rossetto sbavato, ma non le importava.  
«Non sei l’unico ad avere dei segreti, Hakkai. Se ti mostro i miei, ti fiderai di me?»  
Hakkai le si avvicinò, porgendole la mano.  
«Vieni, mentre ti accompagno a casa ne parliamo.»

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Stelle Nere - Parte 3

** Capitolo 2 **

** Stelle nere **

**Parte 3**

 

Kougaiji era reduce da un incontro con il commissario della DEA, l’unità federale antidroga, che aveva richiesto di parlare con lui per via del caso del Re Giallo. Ne era uscito molto innervosito per due motivi: finalmente avevano una pista da seguire, ma allo stesso tempo dovevano far fronte a una droga così potente da portare a stati allucinogeni da creare nell’individuo ansia, paranoia e portarlo al suicidio, il secondo motivo era che avrebbero dovuto muoversi nel trovare almeno uno spacciatore abbastanza informato per avere… informazioni. Avevano scaricato tutta le responsabilità su di lui e Dokugakuji e sentiva le spalle pesanti.   
S’incontrò con Dokugakuji al quartier generale.  
«Che ti hanno detto?»  
«Circola una nuova droga in città e pare che ci stiano lavorando da anni e non solo negli Stati Uniti. Velocemente compare sul mercato e tanto velocemente scompare, pare che ci siano stati numerosi… esperimenti, come se i cuochi che la preparano si stessero perfezionando anno dopo anno. L’uso continuo porta alla paranoia oltre che alla dipendenza, l’astinenza porta comunque a uno stato di ansia, depressione e allucinazioni… che la si usi o la si smetta di usarla, questa droga porta al suicidio. Devono ancora decifrarne la formula e le componenti principali, comunque agisce direttamente sul sistema nervoso, come altre droghe, ma in modo più mirato. Sospettano che ci sia uno scienziato dietro, hanno chiamato il momento culmine della dipendenza “Minus Wave”, quel momento in cui il tossico diventa irrecuperabile.»  
«Porca troia, è una roba davvero devastante», commentò Dokugakuji, smettendo di mangiare la sua ciambella al cioccolato.   
«Sulle dita dell’ultima vittima è stata trovata una sottilissima polvere dorata, forse è questo il Re Giallo, è la droga, che ne dici?»  
«Beh, sì, qualcuno però ha diffuso la storiella del Re Giallo, però i riferimenti a Chambers sono davvero troppi, contando che la maggior parte delle vittime è persino analfabeta. Io continuerei sulla pista delle manipolazione mentale, di sicuro c’è una setta e questa droga è il modo in cui… aprono la mente ai loro accoliti.»  
«Hai detto quella cosa a tuo fratello?» La domanda di Kougaiji arrivò quasi inaspettata: Doku si era dimenticato di quel particolare. Ma doveva farlo, forse era un modo per liberare Gojyo dal suo senso di colpa.  
«No, ancora no. Lo farò presto, devo vederlo di persona, non è quel genere di cose che si dice via telefono.»

Alla fredda luce dell’obitorio quella pelle una volta rosea pareva ancora più congelata dalla morte. Aveva gli occhi stanchi Hakkai, così tanto che si tolse gli occhiali. Era esausto. Ogni cadavere che vedeva aveva il volto di Kanan. Doveva essere contento di aver trovato una donna come Hakuryu. Doveva essere eccitato all’idea di vederla, toccarla, baciarla. Invece i ricordi erano riaffiorati come corpi dall’acqua e lo perseguitavano. Non era riuscito a salvarla. Aveva inutilmente aspettato che la polizia facesse il suo lavoro, poi l’FBI. Poi aveva fatto da solo. Si arrendevano dopo sei mesi, di solito, con lei si erano arresi prima. Non avrebbero cercato più la sua persona, ma il suo cadavere e questo Hakkai non lo poteva accettare.   
Indossò di nuovo gli occhiali e ricominciò ad esaminare il corpo. Passò le mani grandi sulla pelle, cercando ogni segno. Gli era stato detto di controllare la pelle. Nessuno aveva mai fatto caso alle scarificazioni, nuovo elemento inserito nel caso grazie all’occhio attento di Dokugakuji sulle foto di vecchi casi congelati. Una cicatrice a forma di spirale. Spesso si trattava di pelle asportata, a volte solo tagli, qualche volta bruciature. L’importante era il marchio.   
Sentì il rumore dei tacchi di Hakuryu alle proprie spalle, ma non si voltò. Riconosceva il suo passo ormai, più leggero rispetto a quello di Yaone, la sua assistente, che spesso non indossava neanche i tacchi.   
«Hai già mandato le analisi dei capelli e del sangue? L’esame tossicologico.»  
«Non ancora, stavo guardando bene la pelle. Guarda, qui c’è una spirale: aiutami a girarla, faccio delle foto per il caso e poi l’esamino.»  
Hakuryu lo aiutò a girare il cadavere e sistemò la luce per scattare le foto; la cicatrice era leggermente nascosta, non sulla spalla o sul braccio, come avevano visto in vecchie foto di altre autopsie, ma si trovava nell’interno coscia, vicino all’inguine. Doveva esser stata un’operazione fatta in solitaria, grossolanamente con una lametta, era quasi sul retro della coscia e la foto veniva meglio girando il corpo.   
«Perché farsi un segno simile in un posto così scomodo?» Domandò Hakuryu, mentre raccoglieva dei capelli per condurre le prime analisi.   
«Non lo so, forse non voleva che fosse visto.»  
«Alla fine il simbolo non è per gli umani, giusto?» Hakuryu aveva alzato gli occhi rossi su Hakkai, sorridendogli quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono. «Comunque dobbiamo ringraziarla per aver portato i capelli lunghi, ci potrà dire da quanto prendeva la droga legata al Re Giallo, questa è la prima vittima accertata dipendente da tale sostanza, dobbiamo essere sicuri che non la mischiasse ad altro.»  
Hakkai tirò attorno al tavolo dell’obitorio, annuendo. Si sentiva freddo come l’acciaio di quel tavolo su cui era posato il cadavere.   
«Possiamo parlare poi… una sera? Io e te da soli. Niente cene romantiche, niente… di formale.»  
«Possiamo parlare di quello che vuoi e quando vuoi, Hakuryu. Dammi solo tempo: ho parlato di questa cosa con una sola persona, in tutta la mia vita.»  
«Non voglio sforzarti, voglio solo conoscerti meglio.»  
Hakkai si tolse di nuovo gli occhiali, per strofinarsi l’occhio destro.   
Tempo addietro, quando aveva lasciato al casa di Gojyo, si era imbattuto in un sopravvissuto della banda che aveva sterminato. Hakkai era debole per via della ferita che si era riaperta e dopo una breve colluttazione si era ritrovato in difficoltà. Ma fu proprio in quel momento che il suo avversario fece l’unica cosa che gli diede abbastanza forza da combattere: sbattergli in faccia il suo dolore. Gli occhi di suo fratello che Hakkai, ai tempi Gono, aveva strappato con le sue dita. Capitava di sovente che nella sua mente ci fossero dei blackout. Capitava ancora. Quella volta l’aveva terrorizzato con la propria follia. Si era quasi strappato l’occhio destro. Poi qualcuno aveva sparato a quel tizio.   
Avevano chiamato la polizia. Qualcuno l’aveva fatto e Gono era stato salvato da se stesso. La segnalazione era stata anonima, che chiedeva aiuto per un “amico in stato confusionale disperso nella palude”. Così Gono poi era stato processato per gli omicidi che gli erano stati imputati. Senza soldi e senza la volontà reale di difendersi, si era preparato alla condanna, era pronto anche a confessare, finché un giorno una bellezza dalla pelle scura non lo aiutò. Uno dei migliori avvocati della Louisiana. 

«Il mio datore di lavoro non è un filantropo, ma si è molto interessato alla sua causa», gli aveva detto, porgendogli la mano per presentarsi.   
«Vuole salvarmi la vita?»  
«Io non ho risposte alle sue domande, sono solo quella che parlerà al posto del mio datore di lavoro per salvarle il culo, sì. L’unica cosa che posso riferirle è questa», aprì la propria valigetta e ne tirò fuori una busta che gli consegnò. La prese con i polsi uniti dalle manette e l’aprì solo quando lei se ne fu andata.

«Hakkai?»  
«Oh, scusa, mi ero distratto.»  
Hakuryu si stava togliendo i guanti, mentre l’osservava.   
«Canticchiavi… ti ho sentito farlo altre volte. Anche se è… abbastanza inquietante sentirti intonare la melodia di “The Girl from Ipanema” mentre lavori.»  
«Quando non c’è nessuno metto un vecchio cd nello stereo, mi rilassa. Questo lavoro è particolarmente stressante a volte, “The Girl from Ipanema” calma i sensi… ovviamente non lo deve sapere nessuno.»  
«Certo, nessuno», Hakuryu buttò via i guanti e gli sorrise con dolcezza infinita. «Io vado a casa, ho finito il mio turno e sono piuttosto stanca…»  
  
_Mi è stato chiesto se un assassino sia per forza malvagio. Non è detto che lo sia.  
Nel mondo, di persone che meriterebbero di morire ce ne sono fino alla nausea. Tuttavia nel momento in cui qualcuno si macchia di un uccisione deve prepararsi all’idea di essere ucciso a sua volta. Perché è ciò che stabilisce la legge del karma. Di conseguenza, a prescindere dall’agire in modo giusto o sbagliato, chi sopravvive al mondo è solo chi è animato da una forte volontà di vivere. _

La lettera stava ancora lì, chiusa nel fondo di un cassetto che non apriva mai. Non sapeva ancora chi fosse il suo salvatore sconosciuto, quell’uomo o quella donna che avevano pagato un avvocato per difenderlo, pur sapendo che era stato lui a uccidere quelle persone, animato da una cristallina se pur folle furia omicida. Abbastanza lucido da non lasciare tracce in giro, abbastanza malato da esser rinchiuso in un ospedale criminale. Eppure era stato assolto dalle accuse ed era tornato alla sua vita. Abbandonato il ruolo di educatore di ragazzi nel dopo scuola, intraprese il lavoro a tempo pieno che aveva scelto. Il lavoro che poteva tenerlo a contatto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con gli agenti dell’FBI, senza esser più sospettato, senza commettere più l’errore di indagare per proprio conto. Non era riuscito a salvare neanche il corpo di Kanan. Dopo il suo suicidio venne allontanato dalla polizia, che aveva seguito la sua stessa pista, anche se con più lentezza. Quella stessa notte un uomo si presentò al motel dove era stato scortato e ci fu una lotta violenta. Quell’uomo diceva di essere il figlio dell’uomo che aveva violentato sua sorella. Diceva tante cose. E con un grosso pugnale gli aveva aperto il ventre.   
«Come ci si sente a diventare come il mostro che ha violentato la tua donna?»  
Con il volto coperto da un passamontagna, ricordava solo la luce folle dei suoi occhi e a malapena la sua voce gracchiante. E poi aveva saputo che mentre la polizia si preparava per portare via il corpo di Kanan era scoppiata una bomba in quella grossa villa. Erano morti parecchi agenti e i vigili del fuoco erano arrivati troppo tardi per salvarne i resti.

_Dio non salva nessuno, ricordatelo. Ti daranno la pena di morte, anche se confessi. Sei libero di morire, è una buona via di fuga. Nel caso tu morissi, le cose rimarrebbero immutate. Se invece tu decidessi di vivere, qualcosa potrebbe cambiare._

Sheila arrivò con dieci minuti di ritardo. Gojyo le aveva dato appuntamento al pub di Pippi, dato che spesso la ragazza lo aveva cercato lì ed era un posto per lui abbastanza intimo per parlare. Ordinò un’altra birra e alzò una mano per farsi vedere dalla donna.   
«Avevo ormai perso le speranze di rivederti…»  
«Per favore, siediti, dobbiamo parlare di una faccenda seria.»  
Sheila era slanciata e formosa, capelli corti tinti di un ramato brillante che le faceva esaltare gli occhi azzurri. In altre circostanze avrebbe sbavato per tornarci a letto, ma non dopo che lei si era permessa di farsi trovare appostata sotto casa sua e di Hakkai e altre cose del genere.   
«Dimmi pure…»  
«Mi scoccia dirlo, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. E mi scoccia dirlo per l’atteggiamento che hai avuto nei mie confronti da due mesi a questa parte, anche se ogni tanto ti acquieti e non mi fai fare figure di merda in giro.»  
«Mi dispiace, è che tu sei stato gentile con me, nessuno è mai gentile con me.»  
Gojyo ingollò la sua birra chiara cercando le parole, senza farsi troppo intenerire dai grandi occhi chiari e la voce tremante.  
«Potresti farti perdonare per davvero aiutandomi. Sto facendo delle ricerche, per aiutare un amico; so che tu frequenti, ogni tanto, certi ambienti e forse potresti essermi davvero utile. Il fidanzato di una mia amica suonava il sax per certe feste di persone piuttosto abbienti, dove spesso si inscenano riti religiosi e orge… come nel film Eyes Wide Shut, lo conosci?»  
Il sorriso di Sheila si pietrificò sulla pelle di seta. Guardò altrove, alzando e abbassando il petto in un respiro accelerato che Gojyo notò immediatamente.   
«Io non ne posso parlare… se quelli lo scoprono.»  
«Non devi avere paura, possiamo proteggerti», non sapeva da dove prendeva la sicurezza di poterla proteggere, Sanzo non aveva parlato di quello. Poteva chiedere a suo fratello, che stava nella polizia, di metterla sotto protezione, ma Genjo non amava le autorità. E dopo tutto lui lavorava per Genjo, alla fine, per quanto fosse dura ammetterlo.   
«E come?» Le lacrime salirono presto agli occhi azzurri della donna. «Quella è gente pericolosa, è fuori di testa. Fanno circolare così tanta droga a quei festini che c’è chi ci è rimasto secco. Tutto e tutto insieme. Coca, eroina, LSD, popper, funghi, extasi, e alcol, fiumi di alcol conditi con, spesso e volentieri, la droga dello stupro. Insomma, è pieno di prostitute ma a loro non basta, devono violentarle.»  
«È quello che è successo a te?»  
Sheila scosse il capo con forza.   
«Ogni volta che vado a delle feste del genere faccio un controllo medico e il test dell’HIV, e non ci sono mai stati casi di aggressione sessuale, ma a una ragazza è successo. Ne avrai sentito parlare, Amanda, quella che è stata trovata morta incinta.»  
Gojyo sgranò gli occhi: la ragazza che somigliava a Kanan.   
«Lei aveva deciso di tirarsi fuori dal giro e di andare a vivere con un ragazzo di cui si era innamorata, parlavamo spesso io e lei, andavamo dallo stesso estetista. Un anno fa però il suo ragazzo è costretto ad allontanarsi per lavoro e poco dopo lo lasciano a casa, così lui è alla ricerca di lavoro, mentre lei fa la cameriera. Ricevono lo sfratto e così lei per dare la caparra per una nuova casa decide di partecipare a un festino. Doveva solo ballare e spogliarsi, come in un night club, ma con la musica… classica o roba del genere. Il mattino dopo è stata scaricata davanti a un ospedale, nuda, piena di segni di botte e con la vagina distrutta», aveva abbassato la voce nel pronunciare le ultime parole. «Decise di denunciare. Forse pensavano di averla spaventata, ma Amanda non era una che si faceva mettere i piedi in testa. Così si trasferisce con il fidanzato qui a New Orleans e nel frattempo denuncia quello che le è successo e quello che ricorda. Risultato? È morta.»  
«Ma pare che Il Re in Giallo, la Loggia d’Oro e chi ha ucciso Amanda non siano correlati, parlano di un emulatore.»  
Sheila ordinò da bere un Gin Tonic e poi sorrise maliziosamente.   
«L’emulatore per trovarla può aver frequentato la Loggia d’Oro, fatto sta che era già stata pestata e violentata una volta, da quel che hanno detto alla TV è stata uccisa mentre la gravidanza giungeva al termine ed è stata anche violentata, con degli oggetti. Forse è solo una coincidenza o forse l’assassino lo ha fatto apposta per sviare le indagini, ma io non voglio finire appesa a un albero.»  
Gojyo le prese una mano, mentre seguiva con lo sguardo una lacrima nera di mascara scivolare lungo la guancia della donna.   
«Ho bisogno di sapere quello che tu sai, Sheila. Non ti metterei mai in pericolo, ma se non vuoi che altre ragazze finiscano così, devi aiutarmi.»  
«Non è solo una questione delle ragazze… è che sono _ovunque_. È come una follia collettiva. Gira quella  droga… e li rende uniti, uniti contro un male comune. In questo caso il male comune sono i pezzenti», tirò sul col naso e poi scosse ancora il capo. «Quando la droga gira nei bassi fondi il male comune sono i ricchi bastardi, ma in entrambi i casi si finisce in un solo modo: suicidio.»  
«Qualcuno sa perché?»  
«No, e sinceramente odio sentir parlare di suicidi. Io… ti aiuterò, se mi assicuri che farai in modo di fermare questa droga, questa cosa che fa andare la gente fuori di testa. E scusami per il mio comportamento», le caddero altre lacrime dagli occhi e Gojyo le asciugò con il pollice. Le accarezzò lentamente i capelli, sporgendosi sul tavolo.   
«Dai, andiamo a casa, ti consolo un po’, che dici?»

Davanti agli odiosi assistenti sociali, si accese una sigaretta. La casa era pulita e arredata, lui si era lavato e pettinato. Forse prima o poi avrebbe messo fine a quella farsa a cui il “trio delle meraviglie” lo avevano sottoposto dall’età di sedici anni.   
«Con questo Gojyo, la relazione è a sfondo sessuale o c’è effettivamente il corrispettivo sentimentale che Jikaku ci ha descritto.»  
«Se lui ha detto così è perché è così, non lo ricordo un bugiardo. È sempre stato fin troppo onesto», si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e tirò una profonda boccata. «Comunque è come diceva lui.»  
«Sono lieta di sapere che ha una relazione emotiva e stabile con un altro essere umano, Genjo. Non le farò altre domande di natura sessuale solo perché non ha mai manifestato problemi al riguardo, la sua repulsione per le persone sembrava essere totale e non solo legato a una determinata sfera.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio: quell’odiosa e grinzosa vecchia che esercitava la più datata e inutile forma di psicoterapia. Si chiedeva quando sarebbe andata in pensione. Tenendosi Gojyo attorno per qualche mese forse si sarebbe liberato di lei.   
«Già. Ora devo proprio salutarla. Al prossimo appuntamento.»  
«Al prossimo appuntamento e veda di fumare di meno.»  
Si infilò la sigaretta in bocca e dopo aver accompagnato l’odiosa psicologa alla porta, si rifugiò in una stanza che pensava di aver dimenticato: la camera da musica. C’era il pianoforte che suo padre aveva fatto portare dall’Inghilterra, restaurato completamente dopo l’uragano Katrina, e tutti i libri e dischi e vinili che Komyo era riuscito a collezionare in quasi cinquant’anni di vita. Genjo aveva rimpolpato la collezione con cd, dvd e anche blu-ray, ma il suono del vinile era per lui qualcosa che lo catapultava nell’infanzia. Non c’era miglior modo al mondo di ascoltare la musica. Aveva fatto installare un moderno e potente impianto audio che si estendeva praticamente per tutta la casa, con casse ben nascoste persino in bagno. Non aveva mai usato i suoi soldi se non per mangiare e comprare sigarette, quello gli era parso un buon investimento.   
C’era anche un’altra cosa custodita in quella stanza: parte del progetto per l’Energia Universale, come la chiamava lui. Cinque Sanzo venivano nominati all’interno delle grandi Università di tutto il mondo e il loro impegno era custodire parte del progetto e portarlo avanti se non a termine. Suo padre ne possedeva due: la filosofia e l’economia. Erano trattati lunghi pagine e pagine, tutti compressi in piccoli e preziosi mini cd. Non era facile aprirli, ci voleva una profonda conoscenza del linguaggio del sistema per hackerarli e anche quando erano custoditi in versione cartacea era assai difficile rubarli e leggerli, per via delle numerose copie false che i Sanzo dell’epoca pre computer avevano messo in giro. Tenne il piccolo cd tra le mani e poi lo ripose nel suo nascondiglio. Gli era stato rubato quello che era appartenuto a suo padre: il progetto filosofico e ora deteneva solo la grande mente economica che doveva sostenere e finanziare tutto nella sua interezza. Genjo non se ne era mai curato, fino a quel momento.   
Aveva intenzione i rientrare in azienda e riprendersi il ruolo che gli era stato affidato. 

C’era odore di frittelle nell’aria. E di riso. Qualcuno doveva aver cucinato del riso dolce al latte. Hakkai appoggiò la borsa sul divano e alzò prima un sopracciglio, poi l’altro.   
Gojyo spuntò da dietro la porta con un sorriso, indossando boxer e maglietta bianca.  
«Ciao! Ti va un po’ di riso al latte?»  
«No, preferirei… qualcosa di salato, ma hai cucinato?»  
«Non io», rispose il ragazzo con un bel sorriso rilassato, dietro di lui comparve una ragazza, coperta solo da una delle canottiere di Gojyo. Che non copriva abbastanza. Hakkai si voltò di scatto e lei si nascose dietro la porta, ridacchiando.   
«Oh, ehm… scusa, so che c’eravamo messi d’accordo di non portare nessuno, ma era una situazione disperata. Disperata davvero. E così si è offerta di cucinare qualcosa, ma è solo capace di fare cose dolci. Ordiniamo una pizza?»  
Il medico legale annuì distrattamente, guardando di nuovo verso la porta e accennò un sorriso.  
«Ma è tutta… tutta roba sua?»  
«Non lo so, credo che le tette siano rifatte, ma non sono stato troppo a domandarmelo mentre ci stavo nel mezzo.»  
«Oh… meglio ordinare una pizza, sì, è stata una giornata pesante. Come si chiama la nostra ospite?»  
«Sheila», rispose Gojyo, nel mentre aveva tirato fuori il cellulare. Hakkai si preparò un whiskey con ghiaccio e si buttò sul divano, con aria stanca.   
«Sei davvero distrutto, è stato così faticoso a lavoro?»   
«Non più degli altri giorni. Sono successe delle cose e ho la mente sotto sopra. Perdonami se non sarò molto socievole con la tua… amica.»  
Gojyo appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Hakkai e sorrise appena. A volte tra di loro bastava quell’incontro di rosso e smeraldo, quell’incontro di sguardi. Abitavano insieme da anni, si vedevano per lo più la sera perché il lavoro del medico legale lo prendeva per tutta la giornata, ma si conoscevano con un’intimità che neanche le coppie sposate potevano vantare.   
«Problemi con… Hakuryu?»  
In quel momento Sheila si palesò in soggiorno e la conversazione venne rimandata. Gojyo sapeva quanto potesse essere difficile capire Hakkai. Lo aveva visto nei suoi momenti peggiori e non lo aveva mai giudicato. Sapeva anche quanto fosse sconveniente farlo arrabbiare.   
«Visto che siete tutti vestiti, vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso anche io.»

Arrivò a New Orleans a notte tarda. Era dovuto tornare nel Mississippi per delle faccende, ma era pronto a rimettersi al lavoro. Avevano accettato la sua domanda come tecnico di laboratorio alla squadra scientifica dell’FBI dove lavorava _lui_.   
Sarebbe stato splendido lavorare fianco a fianco di un assassino. Sentire il suo acre odore di sangue e morte. Guardare negli occhi un ipocrita travestito da borghese lavoratore.   
Parcheggiò la macchina e si avviò verso la camera che aveva preso momentaneamente in affittoin un motel in periferia.   
Doveva riposare. Si prospettava un gran giorno. 


	12. Stelle Nere - Parte 4

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 4**

 

I documenti caddero a terra silenziosi sulla moquette del corridoio. Hakuryu non l’aveva proprio visto il nuovo tecnico di laboratorio. Aveva sbattuto contro la sua spalla, facendo così cadere i fogli che stava portando in archivio. Un uomo alto e magro, sulla quarantina, con curiosi capelli tinti di viola.  
«Oh! Perdonami, sono nuovo e non ho ancora capito che le porte si possono sia tirare che spingere!»  
Aveva una voce nasale acuta e gracchiante, fastidiosa. Hakuryu comunque prese la sua mano per alzarsi, dopo aver preso le cartelle cadute a terra.  
«Oh, non si preoccupi, anche io i primi giorni non sapevo da che parte aprire e andavo addosso alla gente.»  
«Io sono Chin’iso, dovevo iniziare oggi nel laboratorio di impronte digitali, però prima dovevo consegnare dei documenti in un ufficio del personale. Mi sono perso.»  
«La accompagno io, a proposito, io mi chiamo Hakuryu», gli porse la mano, con un bel sorriso. «Lavoreremo insieme, lo sa?»  
«Oh, lo so, lo so.»

Hakkai aveva cercato di alzarsi col piede giusto quella mattina.  
Il rapporto non consumato con Hakuryu l’aveva messo davanti alla sua incapacità di accogliere qualcuno non solo nel proprio letto, ma nella propria vita. Vedere Gojyo così disinvolto con una donna lo aveva turbato più delle altre volte. Non gli era mai realmente importato della vita sessuale di Gojyo e spesso si era ritrovato a preparare la colazione per ragazze più o meno avvenenti, secondo il suo gusto, e magari a dover declinare offerte che altrimenti sarebbero state allettanti. Da sei anni quasi era come una bambola di pezza senza sangue in corpo. Hakuryu era riuscita a fargli provare qualcosa dopo tanto tempo, con il suo temperamento così simile a quello di Kanan. Eppure così diversa. Era come un piccolo usignolo bianco a cui aveva paura di spezzare le ossa, se l’avesse stretto troppo forte a sé.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta a vetri, osservandola chiacchierare davanti alla macchinetta del caffè con un uomo alto e snello, vestito di colori chiari. Aveva i capelli tinti di un viola acceso molto singolare, con la frangia bionda. Non sembrava un tipo poi così giovane.  
I suoi occhi gli ricordavano qualcosa. O qualcuno.  
Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e andò verso l’ascensore che portava all’obitorio. Quella mattina non sarebbe dovuto andare a lavoro.  
  
«Un nuovo caso», la voce di Yaone lo saluto così quella mattina. «Sempre legato al Re Giallo o al suo emulatore. Oggi c’è qualcosa di diverso: solito nastro giallo di seta, ma la vittima è un uomo, un noto criminale», Yaone prese la cartella. «Si faceva chiamare solo Tom, pare sia accusati di così tanti stupri e occultamenti di cadavere che un ergastolo non sarebbe bastato.»  
Hakkai sollevò il lenzuolo mentre ascoltava il resoconto di una stranamente seria Yaone.  
«Di nuovo c’è che gli hanno strappato gli occhi.»  
Hakkai lasciò cadere il lenzuolo e non era da lui provocare un tale disordine. Deglutì a vuoto e le sue orecchie divennero sorde ai richiami della collega. Uno stupratore. Un criminale appartenente a una banda di motociclisti. Gli occhi strappati brutalmente.  
«Ho bisogno… ho bisogno di sedermi.»  
Se l’emulatore era in giro non stava più imitando il Re Giallo. Stava imitando Cho Gono.

Si svegliò con il profumo di Sheila accanto. La ragazza restava a dormire spesso ormai. Sentirsi abbracciato da braccia morbide al mattino era una novità per lui, eppure qualcosa gli scuoteva lo stomaco. Non era amore. L’amore se lo immaginava come una sorta di dipendenza positiva. Quando Sheila lasciava l’appartamento suo e di Hakkai lui non provava niente. Gli piaceva averla attorno, con il suo corpo perfetto e i capelli color rame, ma quando se ne andava c’era una sorta di sollievo.  
Quella mattina sentiva il peso del suo braccio sul fianco quando gli arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare. Era Genjo, lo informava di aver trovato la sede temporanea della Loggia d’Oro e di raggiungerlo in ufficio in centro, che doveva mostrargli una cosa. Si alzò senza svegliare la ragazza. Si lavò, si rasò per bene e si vestì. Non sapeva perché curava così tanto il suo aspetto quando si trattava di andare in centro da Genjo, non gli era mai importato dell’opinione della gente. O forse sì?  
Dopo aver salutato Sheila, s’incamminò verso il centro usando i mezzi. Genjo se ne stava comodamente seduto a lavorare all’ultimo piano di un grattacielo dal numero di piani non ben definito. La sua entrata in azienda come effettivo manager, aveva causato un terremoto di proporzioni bibliche. Dopo la morte di Jikaku, Genjo aveva come avuto un’epifania – quella parola aveva usato – e con un completo da cinquemila dollari si era presentato alla Sanzo & Co. riprendendo il posto che gli apparteneva. Si era seduto alla scrivania che era stata usata da Jikaku in forma non ufficiale e aveva preso le redini di tutto. In Borsa le quote della Sanzo & Co. erano dapprima scese a dei minimi storici: nessuno si fidava di un giovane neanche trentenne e laureato che in passato aveva girato il mondo sotto falso nome e con problemi mentali irrisolti. Ma quando Genjo aveva attuato il coraggioso progetto promozione dell’energia rinnovabile attraverso contratti ai nuovi acquirenti, installando apparecchiature con generosi sconti sulla mano d’opera, molti riconobbero la sua qualità di leader. Probabilmente le idee venivano del numeroso team che suo padre aveva creato negli Stati Uniti, lì in Louisiana, ma era sua la parola finale e il coraggio di immettersi in quel modo su un mercato sempre più competitivo. Così alla fine qualcuno si era fidato di lui e in Borsa le azioni avevano cominciato a crescere. E più crescevano e più l’azienda fatturava. E più l’azienda fatturava, più Genjo diventava potente. Potente, più che ricco. A Gojyo sembrava quasi che al biondo interessasse più arrivare alla cima della catena alimentare, perché era l’unico modo per avere tutte le informazioni che gli servivano.

«E dopo?»  
«Dopo mi ritirerò in qualche cazzo di atollo in mezzo all’oceano, sperando di crepare prima che qualcuno trovi il mio nascondiglio.»  
Eremita fino alla fine.

L’ufficio di Genjo odorava di fumo  e deodorante per l’ambiente: una combinazione capace di stendere un elefante. La sua vecchia segretaria continuava a spruzzare deodorante e lui continuava a fumare nonostante i vari divieti.  
L’uomo biondo se ne stava seduto alla sua scrivania di cristallo, in quella lucentezza bluastra onnipresente. I suoi capelli parevano quasi azzurri e il suo completo grigio risplendeva nella luce fredda del mattino.  
«C’hai messo poco ad arrivare.»  
«Conosco la strada ormai. Prima o poi farò la fottuta patene e verrò qui in macchina, ci metterò ancora meno.»  
«Non farai la patente per venire qui», rispose Sanzo, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere di vetro. Tutto era di vetro e d’acciaio. «Devo prima farti vedere una cosa. Non so te ma io ho un bel buco di memoria della notte del funerale. Tu ricordi qualcosa?»  
Gojyo alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e scosse il capo, si avvicinò alla scrivania e prima che potesse sedersi Genjo girò verso di lui il portatile. Sullo schermo un video di loro due in macchina. Genjo doveva essere abbastanza paranoico da avere auto con telecamere incorporate. Forse non era lui il paranoico. Forse era il sistema di sicurezza per gente del suo livello.  
Si tenevano abbracciati sul retro della berlina. Si baciavano e la mano sinistra di Gojyo era nei pantaloni di Genjo. Alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Eravamo ubriachi, questo è sicuro, e non mi sembra che ti dispiacesse così tanto.»  
Sanzo si alzò e gli sembrò che con lui la luce si muovesse. Aggirò la scrivania e gli fu vicino in un tempo che parve dilatarsi nel tempo e restringersi nello spazio. Chiuse con un colpo secco il netbook e lo fissò.  
«Un bacio ci può stare, sono capace di fingere fino a quel punto, ma non oltre.»  
«Fingere cosa? Che ti è piaciuto baciarmi o che non ti è piaciuto? Ribadisco il fatto che non sono omosessuale, ma che queste cose possono accadere. Non c’è motivo che ti incazzi in questo modo, posso capire che ti dia fastidio ma… non è successo niente. Se fosse accaduto, credimi, te ne saresti accorto…»  
L’audacia con cui aveva pronunciato quella frase non sapeva da dove era nata. Forse da quello sguardo omicida color ametista.  
«Parliamo delle scoperte che hai fatto sulla Loggia d’Oro…»  
«Dobbiamo fare un viaggetto. Si sono spostati da New Orleans, pare che non abbiano trovato molto seguito. Troppa cultura voodoo per i loro gusti raffinati. Sono tornati a New York. Ci sei mai stato?»  
«Sinceramente no. Dobbiamo andare io e te?»  
Sanzo si accese un’altra sigaretta. Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia e avvicinare il viso al suo collo, alzando poi appena un sopracciglio.  
«Ma che fai? Annusi?»  
«Non posso farne a meno, ti sei fatto il bagno nel dopobarba.»

Era andato a casa, fingendo di avere un disturbo intestinale. Sul cofano della macchina aveva trovato un pacchettino, un regalo. Da ore ormai esaminava quella tessera del Mah-jong. Non ci aveva mai giocato, non era così in voga negli Stati Uniti e quella era una vera, autentica, tessera del Mah-jong con tanto di ideogramma asiatico. C’era una sola persona a cui poteva chiedere il significato di quell’ideogramma, anche se non era del tutto sicuro. Hakuryu le aveva detto di essere per metà giapponese, ma non doveva dare per scontato che sapesse leggere anche gli ideogrammi, dato che era nata in Sud Africa. E forse quell’ideogramma poteva essere cinese e quindi l’aiuto della ragazza poteva essere nullo. Tentò comunque, anche perché non poteva parlarne con nessun altro.  
Così la chiamò. Aveva intenzione di lasciare fuori Hakuryu da tutto quello, ma la donna aveva capito senza che lui dicesse niente la verità che si nascondeva dentro di lui. Tanto valeva dirle tutto.  
La ragazza si presentò in perfetto orario, con del brodo di pollo. Per Hakkai fu un dono assai gradito.  
«Te ne sei andato così all’improvviso.»  
«Perdonami», rispose Hakkai, mente riponeva in frigo il brodo. «Mi sono sentito davvero male, pare ci sia un virus in giro… ma oltre a questo ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto, sperando che tu possa aiutarmi.»  
Le mostrò la tessera del Mah-jong.  
«Oh, conosco questo gioco… che cosa vuoi sapere in particolare?»  
«Qualcuno me l’ha lasciata sul cofano della macchina, sai cosa vuol dire quell’ideogramma.»  
«Per tua fortuna è giapponese, significa… colpa. È qualcuno che sa… che sa di te?»  
Hakkai si fece serio e prese dalle dita piccole di Hakuryu la tessera.  
«Pensavo di averli uccisi tutti, ma a quanto pare non è così. Il cadavere che è arrivato oggi… era un’imitazione di quello che ho fatto a uno degli uomini che rapì mia sorella. Non ricordo tutto, ma alcune cose fin troppo vividamente.»  
Hakuryu si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo nella piccola sala da pranzo – che faceva anche da soggiorno – e si abbracciò, stringendosi nel cardigan rosso intenso.  
«Dovrai parlarne con qualcuno prima o poi, Hakkai, devi farti mettere sotto protezione.»  
«Se ne parlo con la F.B.I. mi sbattono in carcere, com’è giusto che sia, e poi mi danno una pacca sulle spalle su ogni informazione che posso dare per prendere questo… mio emulatore. Ma non faranno niente di diverso. E se vado in carcere lui è libero di fare quello che vuole e… non sono un giustiziere della notte, ma vorrei occuparmene io. È una questione personale.»  
«Io non dirò niente a nessuno, ma ho come l’impressione che non ti affronterà mai direttamente: ti presenta un cadavere e ti lascia un regalo molto singolare. Perché la tessera del Mah-jong? Avrei potuto capire… una carta da gioco, una pedina degli scacchi, ma il Mah-jong non è così in voga, almeno qui a New Orleans.»  
«Forse sa di te e me, non ci vuole molto a fare qualche ricerca su internet per scoprire le origini di una persona. Mi preoccupa questa cosa; è già abbastanza grave che io ti abbia coinvolta», le si avvicinò, appoggiandole le mani sulle braccia morbide. «Non voglio che venga versato altro sangue.»  
Si chinò per baciarla e le dita di Hakuryu si persero tra i suoi capelli scuri. Ogni preoccupazione fluì via in un istante, almeno apparentemente. Le sue labbra erano morbide, piccoli petali di rosa lucidi su quel viso fatto di neve. Hakuryu aveva il colore del perdono e della penitenza. Per quanto il cristianesimo non avesse mai messo radici dentro di lui, l’iconografia sacra della sofferenza lo aveva sempre deliziato. Peccato, dolore, perdono divino. Le lacrime della bella Vergine Maria che stringe a sé il piccolo Cristo, consapevole che presto sarebbe morto. Non credeva in Dio e detestava l’ipocrisia della falsa compassione di preti e suore che l’avevano cresciuto, ma c’erano momenti in cui si era sentito stranamente vicino a quel Dio biblico incurante del dolore. Aveva ucciso e distrutto senza alcun discernimento, così come faceva Dio. Non aveva provato piacere o colpa, era solo uno strumento della Natura e la Natura era generatrice di vita e di morte.  
Con Hakuryu tra le braccia gli sembrava di sentire quella forza creatrice della Natura che non era riuscito a trovare nel cristianesimo.  
Una chiave girò nella serratura e si staccò da lei appena in tempo, prima che Gojyo li vedesse.  
«Oh… oh scusate.»  
«Non è niente Gojyo, mi ha portato del brodo di pollo, perché non sto molto bene. Speravo di farvi incontrare in altre circostanze ma… Gojyo ti presento Hakuryu, Hakuryu lui è il mio coinquilino Gojyo.»  
La ragazza sollevò una mano in segno di saluto, accennando un sorriso. Stessa cosa fece il suo amico.  
«Devo un attimo assentarmi in bagno, fate pure conoscenza.»

A Hakuryu Gojyo non piaceva. Quell’aria tra sfottente e la puzza di fumo che si portava dietro. La irritavano. Di sicuro era una brava persona, Hakkai gliene aveva parlato, ma non riusciva a sopportare quel modo di fare da spaccone.  
«Da quanto state insieme tu e Hakkai?»  
«Io e Hakkai non stiamo insieme, ci frequentiamo.»  
«Mh… ah, giusto», Gojyo andò a sedersi sul divano. C’era un’atmosfera tesa. Lei non sapeva cosa dire e lui probabilmente stessa cosa. Sventolò la mano davanti al viso e cercò di sorridere.  
«Puoi aprire la finestra?»  
«Perché?»  
«Per la puzza di fumo», rispose Hakuryu, sbattendo le ciglia.

Gojyo aveva a lungo immagino che tipo di donna potesse piacere a Hakkai. Gli aveva descritto Kanan come una furia della natura mascherata da brava ragazza. Una che pareva casa e chiesa ma non solo non lo era, ma poteva anche competere con qualsiasi ragazzo del ghetto che Gojyo aveva conosciuto. Una che non solo parlava schiettamente, ma sapeva difendersi. Fino a che non si è trovata circondata da una trentina di uomini che l’hanno portata via a forza, ma non aveva mai chiesto aiuto a nessuno, anzi, era lei a darlo, senza chiedere niente in cambio.  
Ora si trovava davanti questa ragazzina troppo cresciuta, vestita come una bambola di porcellana e che doveva tenere le chiappe così strette da avere un culo di marmo. Bella era bella, ma aveva un che di surreale e non per il fatto che fosse albina. Si alzò e aprì la finestra senza dire altro. Dopo quasi cinque estenuanti minuti arrivò la chiamata di Sheila e ringraziò il cielo che una volta tanto quella donna fosse in orario.  
«Mi dispiace non poter restare qui a continuare questa meravigliosa conversazione ma… devo uscire. A presto.»  
«A presto, ci saranno di sicuro altre occasioni per conoscerci», rispose Hakuryu con un sorriso falso almeno tanto quanto quello di Hakkai.  
A pensarci bene, era perfetta per lui.

Quella sera erano andati a mangiare da Tommy, un venditore ambulante che preparava i migliori sandwich alla banana fritto con burro di arachidi che avesse mai mangiato. I primi tempi lo aveva trovato eccessivamente dolce, ma con l’aggiunta di bacon croccante gli era sembrato decisamente più appetibile. Certo, per smaltirlo avrebbe dovuto saltare nel letto con Sheila per almeno otto ore di fila, ma una volta tanto ne valeva la pane. La ragazza si era presa invece un lucky dogs, che non era meno leggero del suo sandwich.  
«Il mio informatore», disse Gojyo per non usare il nome di Sanzo. «Ha detto di aver trovato il luogo per il prossimo incontro della Loggia d’Oro, a New York.»  
«Voglio venire anche io», disse lei, dopo aver mandato giù un boccone più grande della sua stessa mano.  
«Non se ne parla, è pericoloso e poi l’invito è per una coppia o un singolo, come ti giustificherei?»  
«Ci vai con il tuo informatore? Non può andarci da solo?»  
Gojyo scosse il capo e fece un sorrisetto.  
«Ma se fino a un attimo fa volevi venire anche tu, adesso deve andarci da solo?»  
«Era una scusa per andare a New York con te», rispose lei. Anche se voleva solo essere simpatica, Gojyo non riuscì a sorridere di rimando.  
«Sheila, tu non sei la mia fidanzata.»  
«Lo so, scusa se ho fatto una battuta.»  
«Non era una battuta, mi stai aiutando e ti ringrazio, non hai voluto dei soldi ma sai che potrei darteli o… farteli dare da quel buco pieno di soldi che mi paga per questa storia… ma devi capire che sì, sei simpatica e mi piace stare con te, ma non siamo fidanzati, non provo per te quello che… tu forse provi per me.»  
Lei annuì e addentò l’enorme hot dog. Gojyo poteva vedere piccole lacrime intrappolate tra le ciglia scure e sospirò.  
«Questa mattina ti sei lavato e profumato come una puttana per il tuo informatore, forse è questo l’unico motivo per cui sei così stronzo con me.»  
«Mi hai appena detto che mi profumo come una puttana e lo stronzo sarei io», Gojyo tentò di rispondere a modo e di non mollarla lì a finire il suo dannato panino. Poteva tornare a casa a piedi, dato che era andata a prenderlo in macchina lei, che aveva tanto insistito per andare a mangiare da Tommy, il che voleva dire sedersi sul cofano dell’auto stessa.  
«Ho visto le foto, Gojyo, su un giornale dalla parrucchiera. La nuova fiamma gay dell’erede della Sanzo & Co., pensavi che non l’avrei mai scoperto? Certo… è un giornale del cazzo, ho letto più bufale lì che su internet, ma in quelle foto ci sei tu, vestito di tutto punto che accompagni quel biondino al funerale del tizio che è stato ucciso e poi un’altra foto di te e lui che uscite da uno dei ristoranti più costosi della città.»  
«È solo una copertura… ma perché devo giustificarmi con te? E anche se fosse? Anche se fosse vero quello di cui parlano i giornali, a te che importa? Fino a prova contraria è con te che vengo a letto, no? C’è forse una foto che mi riprende mentre lo bacio o lo piego a novanta sul cofano della macchina? Sono solo volgari illazioni di gente demente che deve fare soldi in ogni modo. Mi preoccupa il fatto che debbano fotografare uno come lui, con tutti gli attori sesso dipendenti che ci sono potrebbero fare delle foto davvero interessanti.»  
«Quindi vuoi solo difendere il tuo amico, e perché non me l’hai detto?»  
«Mi paga anche per stare zitto, va bene?» Gojyo aveva risposto alzando la voce, nel mezzo del nulla in cui avevano parcheggiato, con l’idea di fare movimento dopo aver ingurgitato grassi su grassi. «Senti, me ne vado a casa, non ho intenzione di restare qui a parlare di stronzate.»

_Click. Click. Click._

Si fermò in mezzo alla strada buia. Si sentiva osservato. Alzò gli occhi color cremisi verso le fronde degli alberi che si muovevano leggere. Il quarto di luna si stagliava alto nel cielo notturno, isolato in un nero senza stelle. La luce giallognola dei lampioni illuminava appena la via, ma Gojyo non aveva paura. Aveva dormito per strada in Texas, che cosa poteva mai accadergli lì?  
Sentì alle sue spalle il rumore di un auto. Di un auto che lo seguiva. Si voltò e vide che non era altro che la vecchia station wagon di Sheila.  
«Porgo le mie scuse e ti offro un passaggio fino a casa.»  
Gojyo cercò di reprimere un sorriso. Si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede e si chinò verso il finestrino aperto dell’auto.  
«Solo se mi prometti di offrirmi un caffè.»  
«Allora per quello andiamo a casa mia, ho comprato una miscela buona, basta con l’istantaneo del discount. Sono ancora la tua amica?»  
La ragazza lo chiese sbattendo buffamente le ciglia scure e mettendo un broncio da bambina.  
«Sì, ma niente più discussioni su articoli da tabloid. Andiamo a smaltire la cena.»

Zakuro scattò altre foto. Li aveva fotografati mentre mangiavano e parlavano al parco e poi mentre discutevano e Gojyo se ne andava, ma non avrebbe usato quelle foto per l’articolo che sarebbe uscito nel bisettimanale che comprava la sua merda. Perché quello era: merda. Il cliente lo pagava per le foto su Gojyo e Genjo Sanzo, ma gli lasciava carta bianca su qualsiasi storia volesse inventare su di loro o su uno di loro, l’importante era screditare, semplicemente quello. Fare in modo che il pettegolezzo si diffondesse abbastanza da risultare vero. Avrebbe scritto che Gojyo in realtà non era altro che una marchetta e che l’auto l’aveva caricato per lavorare. In quella zona era difficile, in verità, incontrare prostitute, ma non era necessario specificare dove era stata scattata la foto. Era raro anche che gli uomini si vendessero per strada, quindi avrebbe ipotizzato un incontro e la ragazza sarebbe diventata una quarantenne disperata, fotografata di spalle nessuno poteva dirlo con esattezza ed era troppo lontano per fare in modo che qualcuno potesse valutarne l’età effettiva. Sorrise e ricontrollò le foto: leggermente sfuocate e mosse, ma abbastanza perché si potesse riconoscere la lunga chioma rossa di Gojyo, la stessa del ragazzo che accompagnava Genjo. Sanzo che andava a puttane. Era perfetto. Erano quasi di pubblico dominio le motivazioni che avevano spinto il giovane lontano dall’azienda, anche se non si parlava mai di droga o altro, ma di malattia mentale causata dalla morte improvvisa del padre adottivo, e su questo nessuno osava spettegolare. Ma un malato di mente che prende controllo dell’azienda e che paga per fare sesso era un argomento che sarebbe persino finito in tv. Tempo che il biondino miliardario si accorgesse del marcio che qualcuno gli stava creando attorno e chiunque avrebbe parlato di lui in certi termini, screditando l’azienda stessa e costringendolo a battere in ritirata. Era questo che voleva il suo cliente, ed era questo che Zakuro avrebbe fatto. Non si piaceva per quello. Era ben lontano dalla visione del lavoro che aveva pensato quando aveva iniziato a fare il fotografo. Lui voleva fotografare la realtà, ora si ritrovava a distorcerla per creare illusioni. Ma aveva fame. E il suo cliente lo pagava profumatamente a foto. E lo stomaco era più forte del cervello.

Si erano baciati sotto le stelle e se fosse stato per Tiffany la cosa sarebbe andata ben oltre. Indossava un abito candido come la neve appena caduta e i capelli castali cadevano sulle spalle piccole. Goku non sapeva dare un nome a quello che provava. Era amore? Era troppo presto forse, ma erano anni che Goku non si sentiva così felice. Accarezzò i capelli della ragazza per l’ultima volta, mentre lei lo salutava, avviandosi verso il dormitorio femminile. Abbandonò la mano sull’erba bagnata e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non poteva rischiare di addormentarsi nel giardino, all’aria fredda e umida di quel fine marzo anomalo, ma scivolò presto nell’incoscienza e i sogni gli fecero visita.  
Sognò i capelli biondi di un uomo simile a Sanzo eppure tanto diverso. Un uomo dai capelli lunghi e biondi, sottili e lisci come fili di seta. La sua voce era simile ma diversa da quella di Sanzo. Anche e sue mani erano simili ma diverse, delicate come quelle di un uomo che non aveva mai lavorato in vita sua. Là dove le mani di Sanzo erano piene di calli, lui aveva polpastrelli morbidi e coperti di pelle di porcellana. Le vene in rilievo sulla pelle lattea lo affascinavano, ne seguiva il percorso con le piccole dita. Non ricordava il tempo in cui le sue dita erano state così piccole. E quelle piccole dita incontrarono il sangue. Sangue nero tra i suoi splendenti capelli biondi.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto e si sollevò a sedere, guardandosi le mani: le dita erano corte, un po’ tozze, ma non erano quelle dita da bambino, affondante in un groviglio di sangue e fili d’oro.

 

 

 


	13. Stelle Nere - Parte 5

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 5**

«Ho ricordato qualcosa», disse Goku con fare incerto allo psichiatra. L’uomo aveva l’aria severa e dei grossi baffi scuri. Non gli incuteva timore, solo aveva paura di parlare di quello che aveva sognato.  
«Ieri sono tornato un po’ più tardi del solito al dormitorio, ma ero contento… ero uscito con una ragazza con cui mi vedo da qualche giorno e… e quindi ero tranquillo. Mi sono addormentato con facilità e ho sognato questo… tizio. Assomigliava a Sanzo, ma più adulto, sulla trentina ecco, con lunghissimi capelli biondi e vestiva di bianco. Abiti leggeri, come di… come si chiama? Lino! Sanzo ha una camicia di lino e mi ha ricordato quel tessuto. Solo che poi quest’uomo aveva i capelli sporchi di sangue. Gli usciva sangue dalla bocca e mi sono svegliato. Era tutto così vivido e allo stesso tempo così confuso. Ho provato un enorme senso di nostalgia», il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore, sentendo l’angoscia salire lungo il corpo. «Era tutto così luminoso e in un istante tutto si è fatto… cupo.»

Dopo la visita con lo psichiatra si rintanò in camera sua. Aveva il permesso di vedere Sanzo quel weekend, di stare a casa sua, perché Kanzeon riteneva che fosse utile, se non salutare, vederlo e parlargli degli ultimi accadimenti: Tiffany, la sua prima esperienza con una ragazza, e poi il sogno che aveva il profumo di un ricordo. Prese uno zaino e cominciò a metterci dentro qualche vestito, oltre al pigiama e alle sue cose personali. Kanzeon avrebbe avvertito Genjo e una macchina lo sarebbe andato a prendere. Raramente gli era stato permesso di stare con lui, ma aveva sempre fatto così.  
«Vai via?»  
La voce di Lirin lo fece voltare. L’aveva un po’ trascurata, ma la sua amica non sembrava rimproverarglielo.  
«Vado da Genjo per il weekend.»  
La ragazza entrò e si sedette sul suo letto. Lo aveva fatto spesso. La gente chiacchierava su di loro, ma non c’era mai stato niente, neanche il minimo dubbio di attrazione sessuale. Lirin era una bella ragazza, adorava i suoi capelli arancioni e gli enormi occhi azzurri, ma erano amici. Alla gente sembrava così strano che a volte un ragazzo e una ragazza potessero solo essere amici.  
«E con Tiffany?»  
«Tutto a posto», Goku non voleva dire troppo, per non fare un torto a Tiffany. Lirin era un po’ chiacchierona e le parole tendevano a ingigantirsi. Non voleva metterla in imbarazzo con un bacio, che sulla bocca della gente sarebbe diventato qualcosa di più.  
«Anche lei andrà via per il weekend, mi lasciate tutta sola», si lamentò Lirin. «Ho provato a chiedere se potevo andare da mio fratello, ma mi ha detto che ha il turno pieno questo weekend. Io posso occuparmi di me stessa anche a casa sua, ma spostarmi da qui per restare da sola in un altro posto non è una cosa intelligente. Resterò qui… tanto ci sono gli altri. Ma c’è un’altra cosa che volevo chiederti.»  
Gli lanciò un giornale, uno di quelli che Goku non degnava di uno sguardo, perché gli sembravano pieni di cose decisamente troppo stupide: cosa gliene importava a lui della cellulite di tale cantante o della pancia di quell’attore?  
Ma sulla pagina che Lirin aveva aperto e che gli aveva passato non c’era nessun attore, ma Sanzo assieme a una persona.  
Prese il giornale e lo sfogliò: le foto erano sfuocate, ma quello non poteva che essere Sanzo. Vestito elegante andava in giro con un ragazzo alto e dai capelli rossi. Gli sembrava di averlo già visto da qualche parte quel tizio.  
«Il ragazzo della biblioteca! Ma che ci fa con Sanzo?»  
«Pare che sia il suo fidanzato…»  
«Sanzo? Fidanzato? In quale universo parallelo?»  
Si sentiva tradito. Sanzo poteva andare con chiunque, ma perché tenerglielo nascosto. Lui era così ansioso di raccontargli quello che era successo con Tiffany, anche se si trattava solo di un bacio. Provò rabbia nel vedere quelle foto, anche se si trattava di Sanzo accompagnato da una persone, niente baci, niente abbraccia, eppure glielo aveva tenuto nascosto.  
E lui odiava non sapere le cose.

Hakuryu aveva invitato Hakkai a mangiare a casa sua, per pranzo, per la prima volta. Abitava relativamente vicino al commissariato e non sarebbe stato un problema assentarsi per poi riprendere il turno. Avrebbero avuto modo così di parlare dell’emulatore misterioso che sembrava perseguitare il medico legale dai profondi occhi verdi.  
«Mi sono ritrovato riverso in strada senza ricordare altro. Avevo un profondo squarcio nell’addome, per poco non mi uscivano le budella, perdonami per l’immagine infelice», si servì altro riso alla cantonese e riprese a parlare. «Mi trovò Gojyo per caso e mi portò a casa sua. Doveva aver capito solo guardandomi che non era il caso di chiamare l’ambulanza o la polizia; ha vissuto per strada, credo abbia occhio per cose del genere. Mi portò a casa sua e attraverso qualche conoscenza mi portò in un ambulatorio improvvisato, dove di solito vanno i criminali a curarsi, quelli che non possono passare per ospedali per non essere riconosciuti dalla polizia. Un posto pulito, te lo posso assicurare, e con medici competenti. Corrotti, ma competenti. Mi ricucirono e mi tennero in osservazione per una settimana. Uno di loro aveva un debito verso Gojyo, non so di quale natura, e così mi curò a gratis. Non potrò mai ringraziare abbastanza Gojyo per questo. Ma accade altro, a cui neanche lui è mai riuscito a darmi una spiegazione. Quando decisi di andarmene da casa di Gojyo qualcuno chiamò la polizia. Lui giura di non essere stato e gli credo. Anche se il messaggio diceva “c’è un mio amico in pericolo”, era assai improbabile che Gojyo facesse una cosa del genere. Mi trovarono di fronte al covo dove avevo cercato di salvare Kanan. A quanto c’erano degli esplosivi sepolti sotto il covo e qualcuno li aveva fatti saltare in aria mentre la scientifica faceva gli ultimi rilevamenti prima di portare via il cadavere. Così oltre a dei poliziotti innocenti anche il corpo di Kanan è andato perduto. Poi c’è stato il processo e anche lì una mano invisibile mi ha aiutato, ma mentre una mano ha cercato di farmi arrestare e incriminare, un’altra ha cercato di tirarmi fuori, pagando per me l’avvocato più costoso della Louisiana. Non credo sia la stessa persona, dopo sei anni questo omicidio, forse questo… questo stalker non immaginava che fossi ancora vivo o in libertà e ora ha ricominciato con il suo perverso piano per fare in modo che la polizia arrivi a me per gli omicidi della banda dei Corvi delle Tenebre e della famiglia Brown che aveva consegnato loro Kanan per salvare la figlia.»  
Continuò a mangiare quel riso cucinato alla perfezione quando notò le smorfie di dolore sul viso di Hakuryu. Aveva notato altre volte quelle espressioni, quando la ragazza si sedeva, che poi svanivano come se nulla fosse successo.  
«Hakuryu, lo noto da un po’ di tempo, ti sei per caso fatta male in qualche modo?»  
La ragazza avvampò e poi sorrise, scuotendo il capo.  
«Ehm, no… sono… caduta. Dalla bici. Ho strisciato il sedere in modo vergognoso, ho ancora delle croste…»  
«Oh, capisco. Deve essere davvero doloroso, ti stai curando a modo, suppongo.»  
«Assolutamente, per mia fortuna la maggior parte del lavoro lo faccio in piedi, ma sto usando una pomata per le escoriazioni, comprata in farmacia. Non ti preoccupare per il mio sedere, ha visto di peggio», dopo averlo detto sgranò gli occhi e poi si affrettò a correggere la gaffe. «Cioè… no-non… era una battuta, nel senso…»  
«Non ti preoccupare», rispose Hakkai ridacchiando. Le accarezzò leggermente la mano. Uno di quei rari gesti affettuosi capaci di far sorridere Hakuryu come mai l’aveva vista fare. Ed era certo che lo stesso sorriso si formasse anche sul proprio viso.

Si lavò il viso con acqua ghiacciata, come a depurare la propria pelle da tutto lo sporco che vi si era depositato in una sola giornata. Perché aveva fatto vedere quel video a Gojyo? Era stata una cosa stupida, dettata dall’alcool, era inutile rimproverargli – rimproverarsi – di una cosa accaduta in uno stato alterato di coscienza. Sentì suonare e in meno di un minuto Goku si palesò davanti alla porta, con il suo zaino e il suo sorriso capace di illuminare il Sole.  
«Hai arredato la casa! Per davvero! Pensavo che mi stessi mentendo al telefono.»  
«Perché avrei dovuto farlo?»  
Goku aprì lo zaino e tirò fuori qualcosa che porse a Sanzo, in silenzio. Una rivista. L’uomo la prese e la sfogliò, tenendo la sigaretta ancora spenta stretta tra i denti, su un angolo della bocca.  
«Io ti ho mandato a scuola per imparare a leggere i libri, non la merda», buttò da parte la rivista e indicò il tavolo da pranzo, dove c’era la cena, composta da: tre cartoni di pizza, un cartone di donuts, una confezione da asporto gigante di sushi, tre cartoncini di spaghetti di soia rispettivamente con pesce, carne e verdure, una confezione di ravioli fritti e disgustosi maccheroni al formaggio. Per sé Sanzo aveva preso una pizza e una porzione di torta alle mele, in frigo c’era del gelato alla vaniglia con cui l’avrebbe abbinata.  
«Ma perché me l’hai tenuto nascosto! Io non ho mica niente contro i gay…»  
«Non sono gay.»  
«Allora ti piacciono le donne, ma non sei mai uscito con loro.»  
«Non mi piacciono neanche le donne», rispose infine Sanzo, indicando il tavolo pieno di cibo. «Ho assunto Gojyo, per così dire, perché Jikaku ci aveva visti e aveva frainteso, non volevo…»  
Goku sorrise mentre apriva un cartone di pizza.  
«Non volevi dare un dispiacere a Jikaku, vero? Perché ti conosce da tanto, ti ha cresciuto e… non volevi che le sue speranze fossero vane. Ma ora come ti liberi di Gojyo?»  
«Perché dovrei liberarmi di lui?»  
Goku alzò un sopracciglio; aveva preso tanto da Sanzo, specialmente quel modo di fare strafottente. Ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Né lui né il suo tutore.  
«Non è che ti piace per davvero?»  
«Sta’ zitto e mangia.»

Alla fine Dokugakuji aveva invitato Gojyo per un caffè. Era la prima volta che suo fratello entrava nel suo piccolo ma modesto appartamento e Doku non sapeva bene cosa fare. Aveva preparato il caffè e preso pochi dolci, perché ricordava che il fratello non ne andava matto. A parte il gelato alla panna. Quante volte lo aveva portato di nascosto a comprarlo, con i soldi che nascondeva a sua madre, dei lavori che aveva fatto invece di frequentare la scuola. Ma forse non era il caso di presentargli una coppa di panna montata. Non quella sera. Aveva deciso di dirgli dei suoi genitori e dell’apparente correlazione con Carcosa. Suo fratello arrivò con un quarto d’ora di ritardo, ma Dokugakuji non glielo fece notare.  
«Hai trovato la strada con facilità?»  
«Sì, anche se in questa zona non ero mai stato. È un bel quartiere», disse guardandosi in giro. Era ben vestito, con i capelli lunghi puliti e profumati, così diverso dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto. Aveva anche messo su carne e muscoli. Anni prima, quando aveva pagato la cauzione per lui, si era trovato davanti un ragazzino emaciato, tutto nervi e con l’aria di chi con una pistola in mano sarebbe apparentemente capace di fare una strage, ma che ai fatti non ne sarebbe stato in grado. Perché quello era Gojyo: un uomo dalla faccia cattiva e il cuore troppo buono.  
«Ho preparato il caffè e ho preso un paio di dolcetti alla cannella, se ricordo bene ti piacevano.»  
«Mi piacciono ancora», esclamò suo fratello sorridendo e sedendosi sul divano.  
«Che fortuna, anche perché costano otto dollari a scatola», scherzò Dokugakuji, passandogli la tazza piena di caffè nero e posando sul tavolino latte e zucchero. «Ti ho invitato per vederti e anche per dirti una cosa… su una questione piuttosto seria, Gojyo.»  
Il fratello minore rimase in silenzio, aspettando. Aveva l’aria tesa, ma era attento. Si alzò a prendere i documenti recuperati e gli disse tutto. Anche se andava contro il regolamento, gli raccontò delle cicatrici a forma circolare trovati sulle vittime e delle foto fate ai suoi genitori dopo il ritrovamento dei cadaveri. La droga in corpo, il suicidio e le medesime cicatrici. Quella storia di Carcosa e del Re Giallo andava avanti da più di vent’anni probabilmente.  
«Sto guardando indietro nel tempo, ora siamo arrivati agli anni ottanta; prima è difficile trovare qualcosa; negli anni settanta c’è il boom della cultura hippie, con le droghe psicotrope e l’amore libero, il proliferare di malattie veneree… sai, alcune portano alla follia e gli acidi non aiutano di certo. Comunque nessun suicidio in nome di Carcosa, fino agli anni ottanta, dove cominciano a trovarsi uomini d’affari e modelle e squillo uccisi da overdose con tatuaggi o scarificazioni a forma di spirale. Pochi casi che sono stati presi in esame solo ultimamente. Erano stati tenuti nei fascicoli perché questa gente era agiata, nel pieno della ripresa economica, giovani yuppie, broker finanziari, avvocati e donne bellissime come vedi, modelle, anche prostitute sì, ma di alto borgo, gente che viveva nel lusso, che probabilmente si drogava, ma che non voleva morire. Dalle testimonianze in queste persone ci fu un calo di voglia di vivere, diciamo così, nell’arco di due giorni. Un cambio d’atteggiamento velocissimo. Morirono tutte per overdose, come se fosse una cosa voluta, quantità eccessive di speedball, di eroina e solo uno si era buttato dalla finestra, ma si era poi scoperto che… aveva leccato dei rospi», Doku scosse il capo, rimettendo insieme le carte. «Tutto molto inquietante. Mi sono domandato perché tua madre e mio padre vennero fino in Louisiana per… ammazzarsi, ma credo che qui, in questo stato, ci sia un qualcosa che attrae, anche se Carcosa non è qui--»  
«Come fai a sapere che Carcosa non è qui?» Domandò Gojyo, quasi distratto dalla mole di informazioni.  
«In più di uno degli ultimi messaggi lasciati dai suicidi o vittime di questa droga, il Re Giallo, c’era la frase di una canzone, la conosci è “The End”, dei “The Doors” e dice “The West is the best”, in verità molti riportano questa canzone, frasi di essa. Non credo che la canzone di per sé centri, è che _qualcuno_ deve aver messo in testa a questa gente che la canzone è un tramite. Anche nel luogo dove sono state trovate quelle ventuno persone morte, un Ipod era collegato a delle casse e tra i brani c’era “The End”, è probabile che l’abbiamo ascoltata durante il rituale suicida.»  
«Inquietante, poi quella canzone è così bella. Certo, non è tra le più felici di questo mondo, ma trasformarla in una… messa?»  
Dokugakuji accennò un sorriso.  
«Una messa. Non c’avevo mai pensato. Le parole sono molto suggestive, poetiche e cupe, richiamano a un forte pessimismo e fatalismo, potrebbe essere come dici tu. Sarebbe interessante sapere se tua madre e nostro padre stessero ascoltando, in macchina, con un mangianastri o un lettore cd, la medesima canzone. Potrebbe essere un indizio rivelatore, magari nella canzone stessa c’è scritto che strada prendere.»  
«Forse c’è scritto solo che strada prendere per ammazzarsi», Gojyo si slegò i capelli, lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle possenti. Finì di bere il caffè ormai freddo, sentendo però un forte nodo allo stomaco. Pensava di essere lontano da Carcosa e dalle sue dita ossute che lo chiavano in quel regno di morte. Là dove brillavano le stelle nere, sulle sponde di un paese mai visto. Così come Morrison aveva dichiarato che il testo di “The End” poteva essere interpretato universalmente, così Carcosa poteva essere la città sulla spiaggia di ogni mondo esistente.  
«Ti ringrazio di avermi avvertito, Jien», non riusciva proprio a chiamarlo con il suo nuovo nome. Per lui suo fratello era sempre Jien, anche se forse Dokugakuji avrebbe preferito esser chiamato diversamente. «Cercherò di stare attento. Sono fuori dal giro da quando Banri è scomparso e… da quella volta non ho più fatto uso di niente. Ho sniffato pochissime volte e lo sai che il più delle volte mi sono limitato alla cannabis, ogni tanto una canna me la faccio ancora.»  
«Se vuoi sapere la verità… anche io. Quando so che non ci saranno controlli, fa meno male delle sigarette», rispose suo fratello sorridendo. Prese un biscotto e lo masticò lentamente. «E quella biondina?»  
Gojyo sgranò gli occhi e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Biondina?»  
«Quella sera che ti ho chiamato, avevi detto di stare con una biondina.»  
Gojyo sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore. Si chinò verso il tavolino, prendendo un altro biscotto.  
«Una biondina dal carattere davvero scorbutico, credimi. Una persona difficile e molto, molto triste. Mi domando a volte se è nata così altrimenti quali circostanze l’hanno portata a essere così…»  
«Arida?»  
«No», disse Gojyo, tornando serio. «Spietata.»

Si svegliò quando la puzza di fumo e bruciato divenne troppo forte. Gato si era presentato alla porta della sua roulotte per portarlo in salvo. Aveva inalato così tanto fumo che stava per svenire nel sonno, se non ci fosse stato il suo gigante sarebbe morto. Avevano dato fuoco ai campi attorno a loro. Hazel era stato accolto in una piccola comunità nomade cristiana, evangelici che si muovevano per il paese per adempire alla loro opera di evangelizzazione. Si erano fermati vicini a dei campi di canne da zucchero; erano gente tranquilla, che condivideva i pasti con lunghe tavolate e Hazel era lieto di stare tra di loro. Ma qualcuno non doveva essere lieto quanto lui di averli vicini. Il calore del fuoco era insopportabile. Gato lo appoggiò sul sedile anteriore del suo furgone. Tossì cercando di far uscire il fumo inalato e cercò Gato con lo sguardo. Era vicino a lui, in piedi di fianco al furgone mentre osservava la gente scappare dalle roulotte troppo vicine alla fiamme.  
«Dobbiamo andare via.»  
Hazel deglutì e non disse nulla. Non facevano altro che spostarsi. Andare via. Pensava di trovare delle risposte in quello stato, in quella città, ma anche nelle comunità più eccentriche non aveva trovato alcun indizio che lo avvicinasse a chi aveva ucciso suo padre, Filbert. Era ossessionato dall’idea che fossero stati dei satanisti, per via della metodologia e dei simboli ritrovati sul luogo del delitto, ma doveva ogni volta ricordare a se stesso che spirali, corone fatte con legnetti e corna di cervo, seta gialla e una croce rovesciata non significava satanismo. Non c’era niente che riportasse a quella conclusione, in pratica aveva sempre distorto la realtà attorno a sé per trovare un nemico. Non ne era del tutto consapevole, ma cominciava a sentire le sue certezze andare in fumo. Per lui gli assassini erano tutti feccia da estirpare, figli del diavolo mandati sulla Terra a portare il caos, a fermare il piano divino.  
Scese dalla macchina e sfiorò il braccio di Gato.  
«Andiamo a Ovest, forse… se riusciamo a trovare quell’uomo.»  
«Mi parli sempre di un uomo senza volto che vive a Ovest.»  
«Non senza volto, Gato, ma senza vita nello sguardo. Ci siamo spostati dal nord, dalla comunità Amish in cui sono nato e che ho abbandonato andando solo a Sud, quando ci era stato detto esplicitamente di andare a Ovest.»  
«A te è stato detto», disse Gato guardando verso di lui, nel buio poteva vedere il brillare dei suoi occhi gialli. «Io appartengo già all’Ovest.»  
Partirono nel silenzio dell’incendio, lasciandosi alle spalle la comunità spaventata e provata, chiedendosi chi e perché avesse appiccato quel fuoco.

Passando vicino agli alberi a Hazel parve di scorgere una figura vestita di nero. Chiuse gli occhi. Quando li riaprì la figura non c’era più, forse persa nell’immensità della piantagione. Sentiva freddo, quella sera, dopo il caldo fuori stagione di una primavera che sapeva di estate, lontano dal fuoco che l’aveva quasi ucciso sentiva il gelo nelle ossa.  
Non sapeva però se era il ricordo di quell’uomo dagli occhi di pece o se era il pericolo del dubbio che quella lingua biforcuta gli aveva insinuato nell’anima quando era bambino.

  
  
  


 


	14. Stelle Nere - Parte 6

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 6**

 

Osservava il suo occhio riflesso nel frammento di vetro. Un pezzo di vetro di uno specchio che era stato di suo padre.  
Quel colore innaturale, sbagliato, raro.  
Gli occhi di Liz Taylor, gli occhi viola che solo il cinema aveva il coraggio di glorificare. Ma i suoi occhi non erano una fantasia del cinema. I suoi occhi erano reali. Un colore simile a quello della morte.  
Erano appartenuti a una madre che lo aveva abbandonato nel Mississippi, come un novello, fottuto profeta. Aveva le occhiaie più marcate del solito quella mattina. Goku aveva dormito a casa sua e gli aveva parlato fino allo stremo della sua prima e bellissima fidanzatina. Sanzo non era uno che si interessava della vita sentimentale delle persone, ma era intimamente contento che Goku si fosse innamorato. Almeno riusciva a distrarsi.  
Si lavò il viso con acqua ghiacciata e guardò fuori dalla finestra.  
Ogni tanto gli capitava ancora. Meno di quando era ragazzino. Visioni. Allucinazioni. Come la maschera gialla che lo ossessionava nelle macerie di quella che era stata la casa dove era cresciuto.  
Corvi si riunirono in uno stormo compatto. Una cosa che non si vedeva spesso. _Non c’erano_.  
Volteggiarono via. Si passò le mani sul viso, coprendosi gli occhi. I corvi scomparvero. Chiuse l’acqua e si vestì.

Gojyo si rigirò tra le dita la tessera del Mah-Jong che qualcuno aveva lasciato sulla macchina di Hakkai.  
_Colpa_.  
Quell’ideogramma, secondo Hakuryu, significava _colpa_. Gojyo sapeva bene qual era la storia di Hakkai, cosa aveva fatto, come e quando. Gli pareva quasi impossibile che qualcuno fosse sopravvissuto a una tale furia cieca.  
Hakkai era da giorni in uno stato terribile. Sorrideva come sempre, andava a lavoro, cucinava e sistemava la casa, ma dietro quella parvenza di serenità, Gojyo poteva notare il suo profondo disagio.  
Si sarebbe dovuto incontrare con Sanzo quella sera a casa di Sheila, dato che lei aveva delle informazioni che voleva dare solo a Gojyo e lui.  
In verità Gojyo aveva il sospetto che Sheila volesse vedere Sanzo con i suoi occhi, dopo quella scena di gelosia. Posò la tessera sul comodino in camera di Hakkai e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, uscendo. Il suo amico non era molto tollerante con chi violava la sua privacy, a parte che con lui. Gojyo non entrava in camera sua per curiosare senza motivo, non si sarebbe mai permesso di infilare le mani nei cassetti del suo comodino o del cassettone. Per quello Hakkai si fidava di lui e non di un’ipotetica donna delle pulizie. L’unica cosa che effettivamente continuava a nascondere, più per abitudine che per vergogna, erano i farmaci.  
Si infilò le mani in tasca e torno in camera sua per vestirsi.

Goku sapeva di riempire la testa di Sanzo di informazioni futili. Ma era così felice di stare con lui, anche solo per un altro giorno, che sentiva il bisogno di raccontargli ogni cosa. Mentre stavano mangiando la pizza – alimento preferito di Goku – gli stava finalmente raccontando di Tiffany.  
Gli mostrò delle foto.  
«Ti piace? La trovi bella?»  
«Devi trovarla tu bella, non io», rispose laconico come sempre.  
«Oh, Sanzo andiamo! Riuscirai a emettere un giudizio estetico, no?»  
«Giudizio estetico. Vedo che i soldi spesi per la tua istruzione cominciano a portare i loro frutti.»  
Davanti agli occhi d’oro di Goku imploranti, Sanzo non poté fare altro che cedere.  
«È bella, Goku, non ti aspettare da me altri aggettivi.»  
«Sono contento che la trovi bella. Ma non è solo questo: è intelligente, furba, un po’ maliziosa e dolce… sono contento, sai?»  
Sanzo accennò un sorriso, semplicemente e per Goku fu abbastanza.  
Il ragazzo aveva però la capacità di fiutare. Non solo annusare l’aria. Goku poteva fiutare il disagio di Sanzo, meglio di chiunque altro. Non riusciva a scalfire quei gusci di pietra, ma poteva capirlo come nessun altro.  
«Ma quel Gojyo… sei sicuro che sia tutta una finta?»  
«Perché questa domanda?»  
Goku alzò le spalle e sorrise di nuovo, finendo la sua fetta di pizza. Era triste di tornare già alla casa famiglia, la mattina dopo. Ma c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo violetto che lo rassicurava.  
«Questa sera deve venire Gojyo qui, se resti, visto che sei tanto curioso di vederlo, lo potrai incontrare. Dobbiamo andare in un posto… ho ripreso le ricerche.»  
«Non ti stai cacciando in un guaio, vero?» Domandò preoccupato allo sguardo rivolto altrove.  
«No, non volontariamente almeno.»

«Gli articoli sono buoni e anche le foto.»  
Melliflua. Era un aggettivo che usava raramente per descrivere una voce. Ma Zakuro non sapeva come in altro modo definire una tonalità del genere. Quell’uomo si era fatto sei ore di volo per andarlo a trovare. Vestito di nero. Vestito costosamente di nero. Sembrava non fare caso al suo disordine. Certo che no. Quell’uomo fino a un anno prima girava per i laboratori sotterranei della grande multinazionale di energia nucleare di Miss Gyokumen indossando pantofole, abiti sgualciti finché non puzzavano e un camice da medico di una taglia più grande. Aveva cambiato nome. Aveva cambiato vestiti. Ma non poteva cambiare la voce. Quella finta carezza sensuale data dalla voce leggermente acidula lo faceva rabbrividire. Ma Zakuro fingeva di non avere paura e nei suoi lisi abiti da rock star mai esibitasi, lo ascoltava.  
«Grazie. Anche la rivista è rimasta contenta, vogliono continuare a parlare di lui, pare che sia di interesse. Insomma ultimamente gli scandali gay piacciono un sacco, ci ha messo un po’ a ingranare perché Genjo non è un divo del cinema, ma la sua compagnia qui a New Orleans è molto conosciuta, quasi tutta la città si rifornisce da loro.»  
«Ne sono perfettamente a conoscenza», l’uomo posò le foto e si voltò, sorridendo. Ora come allora, mai il sorriso abbandonava il suo viso.  
«Il mio è solo un puerile dispetto, ma confido nel cieco bigottismo del sud», si accese una sigaretta, prendendola dal pacchetto abbandonato sulla scrivania. Zakuro fumava poco, una sigaretta in meno non gli avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.  
«Sarebbe perfetto se tu riuscissi a fotografarli mentre si baciano, ancora meglio mentre scopano. Se scopano.»  
Zakuro alzò le sopracciglia.  
«Dovrei piazzarmi nell’appartamento di fronte al loro e tenerli sotto controllo per quasi tutto il giorno. Va bene che ora non ho altri lavori ma…»  
«È un aumento che vuoi? O un acconto? Per comprare l’attrezzatura? L’acconto te lo posso dare subito e anche la possibilità di piazzarti di fronte o il più vicino possibile al suo appartamento. Va bene?»  
«Sì… così sarebbe perfetto. Per le foto con i baci però voglio il doppio, per le scopate il triplo.»  
«Sei un bravo venditore quando ti fa comodo», commentò l’uomo, allargando il sorriso. «Va bene. Ma se ti fai scoprire da Genjo o uno dei suoi, il culo è tuo…»

Hakkai era distratto quel giorno. Lavorava meticolosamente come al solito, ma il suo silenzio e la sua serietà erano sinonimo di distrazione. Yaone aveva imparato a conoscerlo sul lavoro, non intimamente, ma professionalmente. Non era un tipo che parlava molto. Ma quel silenzio era anomalo.  
«Io oggi faccio mezza giornata, ho una visita medica», disse ad alta voce, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Va bene, tanto credo che si tratti di un caso di intossicazione alimentare, niente di più e niente di meno. Oggi pomeriggio però devo, purtroppo, lavorare sul cadavere di un bambino, per capire se la sua morte nel sonno è stata naturale, accidentale o un omicidio.»  
Yaone annuì in silenzio, mentre Hakkai si sistemava gli occhiali sul naso dritto. Il lieve rumore di tacchi le fece distogliere lo sguardo. Era Hakuryu. Pareva che tra lei e Hakkai ci fosse qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia. Hakkai riusciva perfettamente a mascherare ogni emozione, ma non Hakuryu. Vicino a lui arrossiva. Ed era quel dolce rossore tipico di una ragazza innamorata.

Appena furono da soli Hakuryu azzardò a toccare la mano inguantata di Hakkai.  
«Stasera ci vediamo, che dici? Hai bisogno di uscire, sei un uomo forte e puoi difenderti da qualsiasi minaccia…»  
«Il problema è che non devo solo difendere me stesso, se esco con te rischio di metterti in pericolo», bisbigliò con voce quasi sibilante. Hakuryu non immaginava che la sua voce, così gentile, potesse raggiungere sfumature così aspre.  
«Allora ti vuoi rintanare in casa per sempre o finché non trovi questo stalker?»  
«Non posso rischiare che la polizia scopra la verità su Cho Gono. Non ora che mi sono rifatto una vita… e che ci sei tu.»  
Hakuryu sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
«Dovevo mostrarti le mie ferite e i miei segreti, ma è una cosa che posso fare solo a casa mia», sussurrò lei, cercando di essere il più suadente possibile. «L’intimità è una cosa rara al giorno d’oggi. Non la posso mica svendere…»  
Qualcosa brillò negli occhi verdi di Hakkai, una luce sinistra che non aveva mai visto prima.  
«No, non è una cosa che si può svendere.»

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Il puzzo del legno bruciato era soffocante. E la maschera gialla lo fissava attraverso la fuliggine. La splendida grande villa in stile coloniale da bianco candido si era trasformata in una rovina nera e distorta. La casa dove Komyo lo aveva portato dall’Inghilterra. Il giorno del suo decimo compleanno. Ma prima di quella casa c’era stata la villa sul mare a Miami. Non era più tornato lì. L’aveva fatta svuotare dal vecchio arredamento ormai datato. Komyo si era trasferito lì negli anni settanta, quando, per motivi di studio, era approdato negli USA. Ora era un guscio vuoto della giovinezza mai conosciuta di suo padre.  
Ma nei sogni di Genjo c’era sempre la villa alle porte di New Orleans. Le corse tra gli alberi del vasto verde giardino. L’odore della pianura poco lontana. Le immense distese coltivate. E la palude.  
Al silenzio della notte si udiva solo l’incessante ticchettio del grande orologio nella sala da pranzo. Come poteva dimenticare?  
Eppure numerosi buchi neri erano presenti nella sua mente.  
Il gracchiare di un corvo.  
«Questo è un mio caro amico, Koryu.»  
La figura in controluce.  
La figura in controluce e il gracchiare di un corvo appollaiato su un albero.

Si svegliò di soprassalto.  
In quel momento udì la porta di casa aprirsi e richiudersi e la voce allegra di Goku che parlava al telefono con qualcuno. Erano le sei del pomeriggio. Si era addormentato di nuovo. Gli accadeva spesso, in quel periodo. A volte anche in ufficio, si ritrovava con la testa appoggiata sulla scrivania e ore erano passate senza che ne avesse coscienza.  
«Sanzo! Ti sei svegliato? Hai dormito tutto il pomeriggio e io sono uscito a fare un giro. Dovevamo andare al cinema, ma eri così stanco che non mi è sembrato giusto svegliarti. Ho comprato due cose, un paio di jeans e due felpe.»  
Urlava dalla cucina, come al suo solito.  
Si alzò dal letto e si accorse di avere gli abiti sudati. Aveva avuto gli incubi.  
Si sbottonò la camicia fradicia e la buttò a terra. In quel momento entrò Goku.  
«Sanzo, va tutto bene?»  
«Sì… ho tenuto il riscaldamento un po’ troppo alto e ho sudato mentre dormivo, tutto qui.»  
«Mh… non me la racconti giusta. Comunque ho noleggiato dei film…»  
«Stasera devo uscire», gli ricordò Sanzo, togliendosi anche i pantaloni. Non aveva vergogna di farsi vedere nudo, da Goku poi niente meno.  
«Ah… ma hai detto che dovevi uscire dopo cena, possiamo guardare un film mentre mangiamo. Ho preso un film d’animazione, non ti dispiace, vero?»  
«No… no.»  
Con passi pesanti Goku si allontanò, continuando a parlare, ma nella sua testa Sanzo udiva solo l’incessante ticchettio di un orologio che non c’era.

A volte la vita era così semplice da vivere da far salire la nausea. E la noia incappava in giornate assolutamente anonime. Gojyo guardò fuori dalla finestra, mentre la televisione ciarlava da sola e le ore passavano lente. Si trovò davanti la scena di un film che aveva già visto una volta. E una volta gli era bastata. “Noi, i ragazzi dello Zoo di Berlino”, un pugno allo stomaco di quelli così forti che oltre a qualche canna e a qualche sporadica tirata di coca non aveva mai considerato l’idea neanche di fumarla l’eroina. La scena del concerto di David Bowie. La devozione negli occhi della ragazzina. Gojyo rivide i suoi occhi. Vuoti, ma pieni di meraviglia di quella volta che lui e Banri erano andati al concerto degli Iron Maiden. L’unico concerto a cui era stato in tutta la sua vita, pagato con i soldi dello spaccio. Con carte di identità false, a quindici anni erano riusciti a passare i tornelli e a piazzarsi davanti al palco, la mattina presto. Era stata una delle poche esperienze positive vissute col suo ex vecchio amico Banri, disperso chissà dove. Quando Bruce era uscito sul palco non aveva fatto niente. Non aveva urlato o allungato le mani verso di lui. Era rimasto fermo, immobile, come Christine nel film, ad ascoltare la potenza e la bellezza di una voce racchiusa in un uomo che gli arrivava alla spalla. Bruce aveva saltato, cantato, aveva corso sul palco. Ricordandosi di quell’evento Gojyo guardò più attentamente la scena del film. David Bowie da giovane era praticamente identico a Genjo. Persino la voce era simile. Alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise. Alzò il volume, per godersi quei pochi minuti che restavano della scena.  
«Mh… pure Bowie in certe vesti è attraente…» Considerò a voce alta, alzando un sopracciglio per la sua stessa ammissione.  
Hakkai tornò a casa in quel momento. Gojyo abbassò il volume e alzò le sopracciglia.  
«Che ci fai a casa così presto?»  
«Sono uscito un’ora prima, ho chiesto un permesso per un mal di testa.»  
«Ma non hai davvero mal di testa», disse Gojyo, accennando un sorriso.  
«No. Non ne potevo semplicemente più, tutto qui. E tu? Il pomeriggio non vai a fare finta di lavorare?»  
Il tono di Hakkai era più acido del solito – perché sì, era peggio di una vipera quando ci si metteva – ma il ragazzo non si offese e lo accolse con un sorriso.  
«Devo vedermi con Sanzo stasera, se è questo il finto lavoro, per l’altro finto lavoro, oggi Pippi ha tenuto il locale chiuso per dei piccoli restauri.»  
«Capisco», Hakkai si buttò sul divano dopo essersi tolto la giacca e le scarpe. «Hakuryu mi ha invitato a casa sua, sinceramente non so cosa fare.»  
«Cosa c’è di male?»  
«Credo voglia fare del sesso.»  
Gojyo sgranò gli occhi e lo guardò sconvolto.  
«Aspetta, siete usciti insieme… quattro, quattro volte, l’hai anche invitata qui e ancora non avete fatto sesso?»  
«Mi sembrava di avertene accennato…»  
«No, mi avevi detto che c’erano stati dei problemi qui a casa, ma credevo si fossero risolti. Comunque non voglio metterci becco.»  
«Se te ne parlo è perché voglio che ci metti becco, Gojyo. In questo caso la tua esperienza di vita mi è un sacco utile», disse il medico legale, sospirando.  
«Vuoi… dei consigli? Io non ho passato quello che hai passato tu… sei hai un blocco è più che naturale.»  
Hakkai si sciolse la cravatta e sospirò di nuovo, esasperato.  
«Ma io la voglio, Gojyo. La trovo bella, è molto sensuale quando vuole, e ha un lato oscuro che mi attira.»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e restò qualche minuto in silenzio a pensare.  
«Magari è una a cui piace la violenza. Per esperienza quelle che si vestono in modo particolarmente castigato poi a letto fanno le cose peggiori. O migliori, dai punti di vista. Magari le piacciono le sculacciate o le corde… o il sesso anale.»  
«Gojyo… che diamine. Io con Kanan… insomma la stravaganza c’è in ogni coppia, ma non sono preparato a questo genere di cose», disse aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«L’idea di sculacciarla te lo fa venire duro?»  
Decise di usare un approccio più diretto. Vide Hakkai alzare le sopracciglia e pensarci un po’ troppo.  
«Allora non credo che avrai problemi», rispose Gojyo ridacchiando.  
«Ma lei vuole che ci vediamo questa sera… dopo che ho ricevuto quella tessera del Mah-jong e dopo che è arrivato quel… cadavere per me. Non credo di riuscirci.»  
«Magari sarebbe un modo edificante per sfogarti. Sei troppo… chiuso. Hakkai non voglio essere volgare, ma sei in procinto di scoppiare, per un motivo o per l’altro.»  
Hakkai gli lanciò un’occhiata ambigua e poi si alzò.  
«Allora la chiamo… confermo l’appuntamento e…»  
«E ti cambi. E ti lavi. Puzzi di formaldeide.»  
Hakkai si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, dopo essersi alzato dal divano, e gli lanciò  un’occhiata raggelante. Gojyo deglutì a vuoto.  
«Una doccia non fa male a nessuno… ehm… faccio portare delle pizze, ti va?»

Hakkai si era sentito osservato per tutto il tragitto verso casa. Ci stava ancora pensando, mentre sotto la doccia si sciacquava i capelli. Aveva cercato di non cedere alla paranoia. Aveva cercato di guidare senza guardare troppe volte nello specchietto retrovisore e notare quel grosso fuoristrada nero. Quando aveva parcheggiato sotto casa, il fuoristrada era andato avanti e Hakkai non era sceso dalla macchina finché non l’aveva visto sparire all’orizzonte.  
Uscì dalla doccia e si asciugò, cominciando poi a vestirsi.  
«Gojyo, hai già ordinato la pizza?»  
«No, aspettavo che fossi pronto.»  
Il suo amico era ancora stravaccato sul divano, con una lattina di birra in mano.  
«Allora vestiti, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa fuori e poi ti porto da Sanzo, che dici?»  
«Perfetto! Sono stato chiuso in casa tutto il giorno, ho bisogno di evadere!»

Come Gojyo aprì la porta d’ingresso, Hakkai non ebbe il tempo per realizzare ciò che stava per accadere. Aveva riconosciuto il rumore di un fucile a pompa che veniva caricato. Aveva visto la sagoma vestita di nero. Il volto coperto da un passamontagna. Mentre Gojyo aveva il capo rivolto verso di lui, non aveva fatto in tempo a fare nulla.  
«Buonasera, Cho Gono l’assassino.»  
Gojyo non fece a tempo a fare domande allo sconosciuto, né a spostarsi.  
Lo sconosciuto lo colpì in pieno petto con un colpo di fucile.  
Gojyo volò indietro contro di lui, facendolo finire a terra.

L’ultima cosa che Hakkai vide fu il sangue sul petto del suo amico.  


 

  



	15. Stelle Nere - Parte 7

 

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 7**

 

Sanzo aveva chiamato Gojyo dopo un’ora di ritardo. Si poteva dire di tutto su quel rosso ubriacone, ma non che fosse un ritardatario. Aveva risposto una voce gentile, ma agitata. Quella voce gli aveva detto che avevano sparato a Gojyo. Cartucce a sale, non letali. Ma il colpo ravvicinato e violento avrebbe lasciato la cicatrice sul petto del ragazzo.  
«Se vuoi raggiungerci siamo all’University Medical Center.»

Sanzo si era portato dietro Goku, che aveva insisto per seguirlo, perché era curioso di sapere cos’era successo e di vedere di persona Gojyo.  
Riconobbe l’amico di Gojyo e si domandò se il destino non si stesse facendo beffe di lui. Rimase in silenzio e si avvicinò alla camera che gli era stata indicata dall’infermiera alla reception.  
«Gojyo sta bene?»  
L’uomo dai brillanti occhi verdi si voltò a guardarlo a annuì. Porse la mano.  
«Cho Hakkai.»  
«Genjo Sanzo. Lui è Goku, il mio figlio adottivo.»  
Il ragazzo saluto con un sorriso e un cenno della mano.  
«Ha a che vedere con il lavoro che Gojyo sta svolgendo per me?»  
«No…»  
«Allora possiamo andare a casa.»  
«Ma Sanzo!» La voce di Goku si abbatté su di lui con un potente tono di rimprovero. «Gojyo non è tuo amico?»  
«Ma detto questo», lo corresse Sanzo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Ma sarebbe carino se tu rimanessi, magari gli fa piacere…»  
In quel momento arrivarono delle donne, tutte insieme. Una alta, bionda e con un corpo da porno attrice, un’albina vestita come una vergine inglese e l’altra era una ragazzina della stessa età di Goku. Sanzo riconobbe l’ultima ragazza, perché Goku gliel’aveva fatta vedere in foto almeno una dozzina di volte in quei due giorni. Era Tiffany.  
«Goku! Che ci fai qui?»  
«Potrei dire lo stesso di te», rispose ridendo il ragazzo. La prese tra le braccia e la baciò con trasporto. La donna albina si avvicinò a Hakkai, dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata a Sanzo e la bionda si fermò davanti alla porta.  
«Gojyo sta bene?»  
«Sì, ha solo delle bruciature da sale e la botta… perché lo sparo è stato ravvicinato, ma non è mai stato in pericolo. Credo che si sia fatto più male nella caduta: ha preso in pieno lo spigolo del muro e devono accertarsi che non abbia una commozione cerebrale.»  
«Hakkai, ti chiami, giusto?» Sanzo ne aveva già troppo di tutta quella gente. «Devo parlarti.»

Si spostarono all’esterno, dove Sanzo si accese una sigaretta.  
«Anni fa Goku mi fece una domanda, mentre guardavamo il telegiornale, mi chiese se quell’uomo che aveva compiuto un massacro per salvare la sua donna era per forza cattivo. Gli risposi che di gente che merita la morte è pieno il mondo, ma che un assassino non è necessariamente una persona cattiva. Ma chiunque commetta un omicidio, deve aspettarsi di essere ucciso a sua volta…»  
Si voltò verso Hakkai, che lo fissava in silenzio, reprimendo ogni emozione.  
«Sei stato tu a salvarmi dalla prigione, Sanzo. Per anni mi sono domandato chi e perché…»  
«Il chi ora lo sai… il perché», Sanzo alzò le spalle. «Avevo la nausea di vedere gente per bene finire in prigione per aver difeso coloro che amavano e figli di puttana girare liberi per le strade perché pieni di soldi o perché hanno trovato l’avvocato giusto e un giudice demente.»  
«Un uomo mi sta perseguitando. Probabilmente qualcuno che è sopravvissuto al massacro. Credevo di averli uccisi tutti», confessò Hakkai, avvicinandosi alla figura snella di Sanzo.  
«Sei troppo buono, Hakkai», commentò Genjo. Prese una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Nero. Senza stelle. Troppe luci.  
«Hai mai sentito pronunciare il koan buddhista “Non avere nulla”?» Senza aspettare che Hakkai rispondesse lo recitò. «”Se incontri un Buddha, uccidilo. Se incontri un tuo antenato, uccidilo. Non avere legami. Non essere schiavo di nessuno. Vivi semplicemente per la tua vita”, in verità questa è una versione… una reinterpretazione di mio padre, che me la lasciò prima di morire. La liberazione dai vincoli, dai limiti. La negazione di se stessi perché facciamo parte dell’Assoluto. Mio padre era buddhista e mi ha lasciato questa filosofia e la vivo a modo mio. Chiunque mi si parerà di fronte morirà, che sia nemico o amico, non fa differenza.»  
«E se la polizia dovesse catturarmi?»  
«Non l’ha fatto una volta. Perché deve farlo ora?»

Ignorando chiunque, Sanzo entrò nella stanza di Gojyo. Il ragazzo era sveglio, guardava fuori dalla finestra e il suo petto era fasciato, sotto la camicia da notte dell’ospedale. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, attirando la sua attenzione.  
«Sei qui…»  
«Eri in ritardo e ti stavo cercando, così ha risposto Hakkai e poi…»  
Lasciò cadere il discorso e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Con grande sorpresa di Gojyo. Con grande sorpresa di se stesso. Si era forse spaventato? Pensava che fosse colpa sua?  
«C’è fuori un mezzo esercito… Hakkai, quella che suppongo sia Sheila, sua sorella, che è anche la fidanzata di Goku, com’è piccolo il mondo.»  
«Chi è Goku?»  
«Mio… figlio. Non saprei in quale altro modo definirlo.»  
Gojyo sgranò gli occhi.  
«Hakkai… ecco lui…»  
«So tutto di Hakkai. So tutto di Cho Gono, del massacro, di sua sorella, dell’assoluzione, del rilascio e del cambio di nome. Se è a piede libero è solo perché io, ai tempi, pagai l’avvocato. Se ti domandi il perché, chiedilo a lui, non ho voglia di ripetermi. Ora… probabilmente sei stato ferito volontariamente da qualcuno che ce l’ha con lui. Non era un colpo mortale, non voleva che lo fosse. Vuole che Hakkai si senta in trappola. Vuole che diventi paranoico, instabile, insicuro. Vuole distruggerlo psicologicamente.»  
«Hanno detto che la bruciatura non è grave, ma che rimarrà la cicatrice.»  
«Posso… posso vedere?»  
Gojyo allentò la fasciatura che avevano fatto e gliela fece vedere dallo scollo della camicia. Sanzo si sporse per guardare.  
«Ti ha colpito vicino al cuore.»  
«Forse non è un bene che siano tutti qui. Se quel tizio perseguita Hakkai, può attaccare ognuno di loro, compreso te.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e alzò le spalle.  
«So difendermi. Faccio entrare gli altri?»  
«Aspetta…»

Certi pensieri passano per la testa più veloci di un lampo. Spesso sono insignificanti. Ma ci aveva pensato mentre Hakkai stava facendo la doccia. _A_ _lui Sanzo piaceva_. In qualche modo, in un modo strano, gli piaceva. Poteva negarlo a se stesso tutto il tempo che voleva. Poteva arrivare a credere di non aver mai desiderato baciarlo e toccarlo di nuovo. Ma era abbastanza maturo da riconoscere le menzogne. E abbastanza esperto da non poter negare il desiderio.  
Per quello lo prese per il colletto della camicia e se lo avvicinò. Sanzo si lasciò chinare verso di lui. Forse consapevole. Forse no. Ma le sue labbra non incontrarono muri. Sentì la mano di Sanzo appoggiata al suo ventre. Gli dava conforto quel calore e quel peso. A differenza di tante donne, Sanzo non gli chiedeva nulla.  
Continuò a baciarlo, ricambiato in modo quasi impacciato, come se non si fossero mai sfiorati prima.  
«Volete del ghiaccio, voi due?»  
Sheila era sulla porta, che aveva aperto, a fissarli. Scocciata.  
«Vado a casa», disse Sanzo, lanciando un’occhiata agli altri che si erano affacciati alla porta. «Non credo ti terranno dentro troppo a lungo.»  
«Mi ricorda quello che mi disse mio fratello l’unica volta che sono finito dentro», rispose Gojyo ridacchiando.  
Senza dire altro Genjo se ne andò, trascinandosi dietro un Goku urlante.  
  
«Lo stavi baciando!»  
In macchina Goku gli aveva quasi distrutto i timpani. Ma Sanzo restava in silenzio.  
«Anche tu hai baciato Tiffany, quindi?» Rispose dopo aver parcheggiato sotto casa.  
«Sinceramente, Sanzo, vederti baciare qualcuno è stato traumatico.  Comunque… perché non sei rimasto?»  
«Per non metterci in pericolo. Anche gli altri dovrebbero andarsene, in fretta. Chiunque ce l’abbia con Hakkai non si limita a lui, ma vuole lasciarlo solo. Visto che non intendo immischiarmi in questa storia, ora ho solo voglia di andare a casa a farmi un caffè.»  
«Dici che Tiffany è in pericolo?» Domandò Goku con serietà e preoccupazione.  
«Non lo so, potrebbe essere un pretesto per farlo sentire responsabile della morte di un’innocente. Questo non lo so dire, non ragiono con la testa di questo maniaco. E dato che odio i maniaci, non voglio pensarci troppo.»  
Goku appoggiò la testa al sedile e sospirò. Non si sarebbe mai sentito al sicuro veramente.  
«Di che cosa dovevi parlare stasera con Gojyo e Sheila?»  
«C’è un’associazione segreta che organizza festini di dubbio gusto. Orge, musica dal vivo, droga, riti… religiosi o così pare. Il fatto è che pare che loro siano molto vicini alla questione di Carcosa, il Re Giallo, ricordi?»  
«Certo, ne parlano anche i giornali ora.»  
«Pare che circoli una droga legata a tutte queste stronzate. Se riusciamo a risalire a un compratore agiato che ha dei contatti con uno dei venditori si può arrivare a uno dei produttori e così via. Quelli che si uccidono in nome di Carcosa si drogavano tutti, ricchi e poveri, e tutti facevano uso di questa droga. Ci deve essere dietro qualcuno. Questo Re Giallo.»  
«Potresti finalmente scoprire se è stato il Re Giallo a… rubare parte del Progetto.»  
«E a uccidere mio padre», concluse Sanzo.  
Non amava parlare di quello, Goku lo sapeva, quindi rimase in silenzio e scese dalla macchina.

«Vai a casa, Hakkai, sono in ospedale e sono sorvegliato dopo quello che hai raccontato alla polizia.»  
«Gli ho detto che è stato un regolamento di conti, sei sorvegliato solo in modo superficiale perché sperano di acciuffare un qualche criminale di bassa lega.»  
«Almeno il mio passato da teppista ha aiutato questa volta.»  
Hakkai era seduto davanti a lui, accomodato su una sedia di legno. Alle sue spalle Hakuryu se ne stava appoggiata alla parete, vestita nel modo più casto che Gojyo avesse mai visto. Non riusciva a comprenderla a pieno, ma sospettava che si fosse vestita in quel modo perché sotto i vestiti nascondeva qualcosa. L’occhiata che le lanciò doveva esser stata interpretata nel modo giusto da Hakuryu, perché la ragazza si strinse nelle braccia.  
«Hai di meglio da fare che vegliare su di me, domani mi faranno uscire.»  
«No, non domani, hanno detto tra due giorni. Hai la pelle ancora escoriata e la botta in testa…»  
«Sono già fuori pericolo. Per favore, vai a casa… e fai entrare Sheila, devo parlare con lei.»  
Hakkai si tolse gli occhiali e sorrise al suo amico. Gli strinse la spalla. Era un gesto pieno di affetto, nel suo piccolo. Hakkai non amava il contatto fisico e quello significava tutto.  
«Vado… tu chiamami per qualsiasi cosa.»

«Per alcuni uomini la reputazione è così importante da vivere la loro vita in funzione di essa.»  
Kanzeon sfogliava lentamente la rivista scandalistica che aveva comprato quella mattina. Non leggeva quella roba di solito, ma l’aveva vista girare nell’istituto e aveva deciso di vederci chiaro. C’era un articolo che parlava di Genjo e della sua ipotetica relazione con un gigolò.  
«Lui invece è così cocciuto da non capire quanto, nella sua posizione, è importante mantenere un certo profilo. Ma non gli importa, non gli è mai importato. Né a lui, né a Komyo. Come non è mai importato a me. Prima del Regno Celeste. In quale follia ci aveva trascinati tutti…»  
Jiroshin ascoltava in silenzio. Girava svogliatamente un cucchiaino nel tè verde che aveva preparato.  
«Si erano messi in testa di poterlo sconfiggere. Potevano…»  
«Lui è ancora vivo, loro sono morti, tutti. Sono rimasta solo io. Messa in disparte da questioni burocratiche proprio nei giorni della fioritura. Una comunità autogestita in Sud America, quale meraviglia… ed era durata per così tanto tempo, per tre generazioni, senza problemi… fino a che non è arrivato lui. Lui con la sua religione, le sue visioni distorte, i suoi soldi, il suo potere.»  
«Negli ultimi vent’anni la corruzione aveva sconvolto la nostra comunità», le ricordò Jiroshin. «Vivevamo all’inizio con le idee di un uomo rivoluzionario, vivere con la Natura, la tecnologia al servizio dell’ecosistema. Era tutto così bello. Così pulito e puro, un sistema ecosostenibile per davvero. Non si coltivava mai più frutta e verdura nel necessario, stessa cosa per l’allevamento. Ricordo tutto questo quando ero un bambino, crescendo poi i soldi sono diventati sempre più importanti anche per noi. E poi è arrivato lui.»  
«Ma prima è arrivato Goku. Un bambino innocuo. Un bambino bellissimo e sfortunato.»  
«Avevano bisogno di un sacrificio umano…»  
«L’hanno avuto», disse sospirando Kanzoen, stringendo i braccioli della poltrona. «Mio nipote Konzen, e i due veterani Kenren e Tenpo. Alla fine volevano solo andare via, prima che tutto degenerasse. Dato che non era riuscito nel suo intento, ordinò ai fedeli di suicidarsi, e loro l’hanno fatto.»  
«Per seguire suo figlio», Jiroshin si coprì la bocca con la mano. Ricordare quel giorno era difficile per tutti. Uno dei più grandi suicidi di massa della storia del Sud America.  
«Odio tutto questo, ma non posso lasciare che lui faccia il suo gioco, non posso lasciare che Nataku muoia in silenzio e in catalessi in un ospedale privato. Non posso lasciare neanche che Goku venga a conoscenza di tutto ciò in una volta sola. Il senso di colpa lo devasterebbe, lui era solo un innocente fantoccio di un gioco più grande di tutti noi.»  
«Eravamo pericolosi, tutta la comunità lo era, Li Touten non è entrato per sbaglio o per interesse. Il fatto che i bambini crescessero in una comunità e non in famiglie lo disturbava, il fatto che Konzen fosse un uomo non sposato alla sua età e che avesse adottato Goku, il fatto che Kenren e Tenpo fossero una coppia di fatto, ex militari. Gente che aveva difeso la patria nella Guerra del Golfo che parlava ora di matrimonio gay, per lui era inaccettabile.»  
Kanzeon si alzò dalla poltrona, si sistemò la gonna e decise che ne aveva abbastanza di tè e tisane. Si avvicinò al mappamondo dall’aria antica, intagliato nel legno, e lo aprì.  
«Gradisci del brandy? Invecchiato trent’anni…»  
«Due dita, grazie, con ghiaccio.»  
Kanzeon gliene versò tre di dita e buttò nel bicchiere tre cubetti di ghiaccio.  
«Non so se questa storia toccherà Genjo. Goku tra poco andrà finalmente ad abitare con lui e per quanto gli riguarda, si lascerà questa storia alle spalle. Ma ci sono altre cose…»  
«La questione del file del Progetto rubato. Ne sono a conoscenza. I Sanbustushin non parlano molto, ma pare che abbiano finalmente una pista.»  
«Spero sia qui negli USA…» Disse Kanzeon, accennando un sorriso.  
«A Ovest.»

Il piccolo appartamento di Hakuryu era un concentrato di leziosità e precisione. Era silenziosa quella sera. Fino a che non arrivarono a casa. Aveva acceso tutte le luci. Le accendeva e le spegneva ogni volta che cambiava stanza. Di cero non un tocca sana per la sua bolletta, ma pareva quasi fuggire l’oscurità così. Non cenarono. Hakkai non aveva fame. Si spostarono in camera da letto seguendo la luce.  
«Quando avevo sedici anni ebbi il mio primo rapporto sessuale. Consumato sul mio letto, una sera che mia madre aveva il turno di notte. Persi la verginità senza quasi sentirlo. Avevo sempre avuto paura del dolore, ma in quel momento mi ritrovai a pensare di desiderarlo. E non arrivò. Quel ragazzo, che consegnava le pizze, era troppo delicato. Non lo vidi più.»  
Hakuryu si tolse il cardigan color verde petrolio, sorridendo tranquilla.  
«Poi ci fu il college. Mi chiamavano la Vergine della neve, perché non andavo a letto con nessuno e per via del mio colorito. Solo al penultimo anno sono andata a letto con un ragazzo. Un meccanico. E anche lì… niente.»  
Lasciò cadere il cardigan e Hakkai notò la seta traslucida della sottoveste che indossava. La vide sfilarsi le scarpe col tacco e appoggiare i piedi nudi a terra.  
«E poi c’è stato il lavoro. In nero, in uno scantinato di una grande multinazionale. Non dovrei neanche parlarne. E un uomo. Una sola volta. Con i capelli unti e la barba non rasata da giorni. I vestiti che cominciavano a odorare di vecchio», chiuse gli occhi al ricordo, si abbassò la zip della gonna e la lasciò cadere. «Avevo fatto un errore e lui mi ha sculacciata. Ho sentito il paradiso. Ho sentito piacere. Poi sempre su quella scrivania mi ha presa tenendomi per la gola, portandomi quasi all’asfissia e io ho avuto il mio primo orgasmo, a ventidue anni. Non amo il sesso di per sé, lo posso praticare, ma è il dolore a darmi piacere. L’ho sempre cercato, ne ho sempre avuto paura, finché poi non è arrivata una donna a farmi capire che non lo dovevo temere, ma dominare.»  
Sollevò la sottoveste di seta sopra la testa, spogliandosi, mostrando a Hakkai ciò che nascondeva sotto i vestiti: biancheria intima di pizzo rosa e bende nere. Bende nere che passavano sopra la sua vita piccola, i fianchi generosi e che sfioravano i seni tondi.  
«Io sono questa. Sono fatta di zucchero e fiele. Per questo ti sento tanto vicino a me. Perché sei fatto come me.»  
Hakkai rimase in silenzio di fronte a quel corpo semi nudo e di fronte a quella confessione che aveva un che di religioso. Si era sentito come un prete dietro il pannello, in ascolto, pronto a dare il perdono di Dio.  
«Prima di Kanan non avevo avuto altre esperienze. Evitavo gli esseri umani con destrezza. Disprezzavo ogni contatto fisico e umano che andasse oltre il rapporto maestro/allievo. È sempre stato così. Partendo dall’orfanotrofio di suore che mi ha cresciuto, alle scuole primarie, secondarie, e poi il college. Pensavano fossi autistico, mi fecero dei test, che non portarono a nulla. Ero solo disgustato dall’ipocrisia della gente. Nessuno aveva voluto adottare un bambino abbandonato a quattro anni, per via dei traumi dell’abbandono e del lavoro che queste coppie avrebbero dovuto fare, più i soldi per lo psicologo, così sono cresciuto senza genitori e senza amore vero. Sapevo solo di avere un gemella al mondo. Qualcuno che era stato nel ventre materno con me. Che aveva condiviso il calore, il cibo, il dolore del parto.»  
Sfiorò i fianchi della ragazza che stava in piedi di fronte a lui, infilando le falangi tra le bende nere di ecopelle.  
«Puoi immaginare quanto si può amare qualcuno che non si conosce? Così tanto da annullare qualsiasi altro sentimento verso chiunque. Quando l’ho incontrata non l’ho razionalmente riconosciuta. Solo quando abbiamo cambiato città e ci siamo registrato all’anagrafe è saltato fuori che eravamo parenti, più precisamente fratelli gemelli. E il danno era già stato fatto. Dopo il primo appuntamento al college avevamo fatto l’amore tutte le sere, come i due adolescenti che effettivamente eravamo.»  
Fece voltare Hakuryu e cercò le cinghie delle bende nere. Ne trovò una e l’aprì. Vide i segni appena accennati sul suo burroso fondoschiena.  
«Posso immaginare il desiderio verso una persona che non sai se ti vuole, Hakkai.»  
«Come ti sei fatta quei segni?»  
«Ho incontrato la mia vecchia Mistress una volta e poi sono diventata brava con la spazzola, anche se è scomodo. È come una normale forma di masturbazione.»  
Prese le natiche tra le dita, stringendole forte, incurante e non interessato a qualsiasi imperfezione del suo corpo. Non ne possedeva. Per lui.  
Alzò una mano e la lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedere della ragazza. E poi di nuovo. E ancora. Beato tra i gemiti di dolore e piacere della ragazza.  
«Sono fatto di zucchero e fiele, per questo ho paura di stare con te.»  
La prese per la vita e la fece stendere sul letto.  
«Sai che cos’è la dissociazione?»  
«Un disturbo psichiatrico di personalità», rispose lei, i capelli bianchi sparsi sul cuscino con la fodera verde chiaro.  
«Prendo delle medicine, tutti i giorni, da quasi sette anni. Solo una volta non le ho prese, per aiutare Gojyo che era in difficoltà. Lui ha visto quello che sono e mi ha accettato nonostante tutto. Mi domando se tu potrai fare lo stesso.»  
«Ami molto il tuo amico, non è vero? Non gli faresti mai del male.»  
Hakkai si appoggiò su un gomito, sfiorandole i capelli con dolcezza.  
«L’amicizia è forse una delle forme d’amore più forti. Provo qualcosa di molto forte anche per te. Per questo ti sto mettendo in guardia. Voglio che tu sappia chi sono…»  
Hakuryu prese il suo viso tra le mani e sorrise. Poi le sue piccole dita scesero verso la camicia. La aprì con fretta febbrile, con la voglia che le bruciava nel ventre.  
Nel silenzio rotto solo dai loro sospiri, Hakuryu lo spogliò velocemente. Gli tolse la camicia che buttò a terra e gli aprì i pantaloni, abbassandoli assieme ai boxer sotto le natiche.  
«Aspetta», sussurrò Hakkai. Si tolse gli occhiali e poi si sollevò, per fare quella domanda che Hakuryu si aspettava.  
«Prendo la pillola, ho un problema alle ovaie… ma non credo che dovremmo parlare ora di questo, no?»  
Hakkai sorrise di nuovo e appoggiò gli occhiali sul comodino di fianco al letto, lasciandosi andare, finalmente.

Dopo quasi sette anni di astinenza, Hakkai pensava di non poter resistere o di non farcela. Ma era stata Hakuryu a guidare il gioco. Non gli aveva dato il tempo di spogliarsi completamente, si era tolta gli slip di fretta e aveva ribaltato le posizioni, mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
Non smise mai di sorridere, neanche quando lo fece entrare dentro di sé, provando quel pizzico di dolore che adorava. Hakkai non era mai stato più bello: i capelli scarmigliati, il volto libero dagli occhiali e le sue grandi mani appoggiate sui suoi fianchi, mentre si muoveva veloce su di lui.

L’aveva desiderato così tanto. Ora era suo.

 

  
 


	16. Stelle Nere - Parte 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: * battutaccia rubata a “Queer as Folk”.

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle Nere**

**Parte 8**

Gojyo tornò a casa mercoledì. Anche se era stato l’oggetto di attenzioni più o meno desiderate della corpulenta infermiere di colore, non ne poteva più di bere quel brodo così salato da farlo venire duro a un cavallo. *  
Quel pomeriggio non trovò Hakkai in casa, ovviamente, e ne approfittò per lavarsi e fare mente locale. Non aveva raccontato al suo amico della scoperta di Jien riguardo i suoi genitori. Si sentiva in colpa. Lui sapeva tutto di Hakkai.   
Si accese una sigaretta e si buttò sul letto. L’amico gli aveva riordinato la stanza. Probabilmente aveva colto la palla al balzo della sua assenza. Mandò un messaggio a Sanzo per avvisarlo della sua uscita dall’ospedale e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quel relax che solo la sigaretta sapeva dargli.  
«Mh, se solo avessi un po’ di fumo», sospirò.

Aveva raccolto fiori rossi. La primavera era calda, quell’anno. La pianura era una distesa di fiori rossi. A sua madre piacevano i fiori. Così gli aveva detto Jien, quella volta che si era presentato a casa con un mazzo di gigli. Regalo del fioraio. Probabilmente li aveva pagati e non voleva dirlo a sua madre, per non farla preoccupare.   
Allora aveva pensato che forse… se anche lui le avesse regalato dei fiori…  
Lo aveva picchiato così forte da fargli uscire il sangue dal naso. Da staccargli il labbro. Era andato in ospedale quella volta perché il sangue era uscito anche da dietro. Suo fratello era rimasto con lui tutta la notte. Lo aveva abbracciato e tenuto stretto mentre dormiva, dopo le cure.   
Gojyo per la prima volta, quella sera, aveva notato la paura sul suo volto. E qualcosa di più oscuro della paura.   
Jien aveva detto che avevano picchiato suo fratello per strada, per rubargli i soldi che sua madre gli aveva dato per andare a comprare del latte, dato che lei era impossibilitata a uscire.   
Jien gli diceva sempre di non piangere.   
Ma quella sera lo aveva fatto lui.

Non si era neanche accorto di essersi addormento. Per sua fortuna aveva appoggiato la sigaretta nel posacenere prima di assopirsi, ed era stata consumata dalla brace fino a spegnersi. Udì una risata femminile e la voce di Hakkai. Si alzò e li raggiunse in cucina. C’era Hakuryu. Indossava dei jeans, inspiegabilmente, e un adorabile camicetta leggera. Il caldo anomalo di marzo aveva lasciato spazio alla mite primavera. Gojyo avrebbe preferito il caldo afoso, piuttosto che quel tempo di mezzo, non troppo caldo e non troppo freddo. E poi la primavera… portava con sé spiacevoli ricordi.   
«Gojyo! Immaginavo che fossi già tornato a casa…»  
«Ho una fame da lupi…»  
«Per questo io e Hakuryu siamo tornati a casa, abbiamo anche fatto la spesa…»  
«Tornati a casa? Da quando sono stato ricoverato tu sei stato a casa di Hakuryu per… tre giorni?»  
Sul viso di Hakkai si dipinse una sorriso mai visto: un ghigno colpevole, ma divertito.   
«Sei stato da lei tre giorni interi… e quanti anni sono che non--?»  
«Sette anni, mese più, mese meno…»  
«Povera ragazza.»  
Hakkai ridacchiò. Era una bella risata sensuale, complice.   
«Senti… e se invitassi anche Sanzo?»  
«Sanzo… non è male come idea, mi piacerebbe parlare con lui», disse il suo amico, stringendo appena gli occhi.

Perché gli fosse venuta quella malsana idea, non lo sapeva. Aveva chiamato Sanzo senza neanche aspettarsi una risposta, e quello lì aveva accettato. Probabilmente aveva un secondo fine. Ma a Gojyo non importava. Il bacio che si erano scambiati aveva decretato la definitiva rottura di qualsiasi rapporto intimo con Sheila, ma sapeva che quello della ragazza era solo un capriccio. Lo era stato da sempre. Non c’era reale interesse per lui. Non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla: dei suoi genitori, della sua vita, conosceva solo Banri, e da quando era scomparso la sua vita era volta per il meglio. Lui si sentiva un tale stupido a preoccuparsi per le persone, per ricevere in cambio il vuoto emotivo.   
Almeno Sanzo non gli chiedeva niente perché non dava niente e non voleva ricevere niente in cambio. C’era una tale onestà in lui da renderlo invidioso, in qualche modo.   
Sanzo si presentò vestito con tenui colori chiari, i capelli leggermente accorciati dal barbiere e l’aria rilassata.   
«Hai fatto fatica a trovare il posto?»  
«No, non è poi così fuori città.»  
Aveva con sé una rivista. Gliela appoggiò sul petto mentre varcava la soglia.   
Aveva piegato una pagina là dove c’era un articolo imbarazzante su di lui. Una foto fatta a lui e Sheila: lui che parlava chinato sul finestrino della macchina della ragazza. L’articolo diceva che lui era un gigolò che batteva per strada e che quindi fingeva di essere il fidanzato di Sanzo per soldi.   
«Ma tutto ciò è ridicolo e la gente si beve queste stronzate?»  
«La gente crede che il governo vomiti sostanze chimiche e dannose attraverso le scie di condensa degli aeroplani, figurati non crede che un magnate dell’energia paga per fare sesso. Anche se mi domando cosa gliene dovrebbe fregare alla gente di quello che faccio o non faccio.»  
«A me non importa, io sono un signor nessuno», disse Gojyo. «Ma tu hai un nome, una posizione, è un modo come un altro per danneggiarti.»  
«Lo so da me.»  
Gojyo lasciò cadere la rivista sul tavolino del soggiorno. Sentiva le voci allegre di Hakkai e Hakuryu.   
Era calato quello strano silenzio. Quello strano silenzio tra di loro. Se solo Genjo fosse stato una ragazza, avrebbe saputo come muoversi. Anche con la donna più problematica del mondo, se aveva interesse, avrebbe trovato una via di uscita. Di solito lasciava perdere quel tipo di persone, ma con lui c’era una curiosità umana che andava oltre la sua semplice capacità di pensiero.   
«Vieni.»  
Lo portò in camera sua e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Genjo non aveva neanche salutato gli altri due, ma non sembrava importargli molto.   
Perché lo aveva portato in camera sua?   
A fatica ci portava le donne.   
Preferiva andare lui a casa loro, per non disturbare Hakkai. Per non avere altri casi come quello di Sheila, di donne che lo andavano a cercare sotto la finestra.   
E così eccolo in camera con Sanzo. Con un uomo biondo, bello come un angelo androgino.   
«Iron Maiden», mormorò Sanzo. «Strano trovare un gruppo heavy metal britannico tra tanta merda americana rock».   
Quel suo modo di pronunciare la parola rock mandò il sangue di Gojyo in un posto ben lontano dal cervello.   
«Non ti piace il rock?»  
«Mi piace, quello fatto bene. Il metal britannico degli Iron Maiden invece ha origini, nella sua musicalità, che affondano le radici nella musica tradizionale e nella musica classica.»  
«Non so un cazzo di queste cose, a me piacciono le canzoni e i testi…»  
«Gli Iron Maiden insegnano molte cose, attraverso i loro testi», Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo. Aveva in mano un cd, l’album “Dance of Death”. Lo infilò nello stereo e fece partire la traccia omonima.   
«Mi piace molto questa canzone, è la loro unica ballata metal, ne hanno fatte altre, ma questa è a stampo metal. Medievale nel ritmo iniziale, con quella chitarra classica che ha un richiamo celtico molto forte. E poi dopo, quando la canzone di fa più ritmata, le chitarre richiamano i violini impazziti di una carovana di gitani.»  
Gojyo sorrise, ascoltando la musica con uno spirito nuovo, che non aveva mai avuto.   
«Non l’avevo mai pensata in questo modo…»  
Gli si avvicinò, passando cautamente le dita tra quei fili di seta.   
Non doveva essere dolce con lui. Poteva essere rude.   
Lo buttò sul letto prima che potesse dirgli qualcosa, camminando a carponi sopra di lui, tenendolo fermo poi per obbligarlo a un bacio voluto da entrambi. Lui lo voleva. Genjo lo voleva. Lo sentiva. La sua esperienza gli stava suggerendo di toccarlo. Allora lo fece.   
Lo aveva visto nudo o mezzo nudo. Aveva braccia abbastanza muscolose e allenate per tirargli un pugno e spaccargli uno zigomo o la mascella. Invece lo lasciò fare, mentre la musica era alta abbastanza da non far sentire loro la voce di Hakkai dalla cucina e i loro respiri abbastanza affannati da essere comunque udibili.   
Si volevano. Si cercavano. Le labbra sottili di Sanzo erano morbide, più di quanto sembrassero in apparenza.   
«Tu non l’hai mai fatto, vero? Nessuno ti ha mai toccato così.»  
Fece scivolare la mano verso il basso, toccandolo attraverso i jeans.   
«No, toccato no, ma baciato sì», sussurrò sulle sue labbra. Gli fermò la mano, chiudendola in una morsa d’acciaio.   
«Non mi piace il sesso», disse poi, in un sussurro stranamente caldo.   
«Ah, no?» Gojyo era stranamente incredulo, soprattutto per la reazione che il corpo sotto di lui aveva avuto.   
Sanzo accennò un sorriso.  
«Trovo disgustoso quello che la società sta facendo con il sesso, vendendolo agli angoli delle strade. Trovo vomitevoli quei corpi intrecciati negli spot dei profumi e dei gioielli, quei corpi perfetti e statuari rifatti al computer, quando le persone che scopano non sono tanto diverse dagli animali che si accoppiano.»  
«Hai ragione», disse Gojyo, spostando la mano dal suo inguine. «Ma posso farti provare una cosa piacevole, qualcosa che potrebbe farti rivedere la tua visione delle cose…»  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma non disse niente. Era come se gli stesse dando un tacito permesso di fare qualsiasi cosa. O almeno quella cosa.   
Con le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo sguardo curioso, Gojyo non riusciva neanche a trovare un motivo per non farlo. Gli aprì la camicia e si chinò verso il suo capezzolo sinistro. Non aveva cercato il seno, accarezzava il suo petto piatto, assaporandone i muscoli sodi, la pelle liscia. Era eccitante, Sanzo. Aveva cercato di buttare giù, in fondo a qualche antro della propria mente, il desiderio che provava. La sua curiosità. Non negava se stesso. Voleva solo provare.  
Sentì le dita tra i capelli. Le mani di Sanzo lo spingevano verso il basso. Amava quando le donne lo incitavano. Loro che se ne stavano sempre zitte, lasciando che i gemiti parlassero per loro. E i loro gesti. Sanzo gli pareva uguale. Non diceva nulla. Ma aveva desideri di cui non conosceva il nome. E voleva che venissero soddisfatti.   
Gli baciò il petto, scendendo poi lentamente verso il ventre piatto. Sentì sulla lingua il sapore della sua pelle salata. Profumava. Profumava di pulito. Di un profumo forte, da bagno schiuma di lusso, di quelli a base di oli preziosi.   
Le dita tra i suoi capelli lo eccitavano. Gli stava accarezzando la cute, tirando appena i capelli, spingendolo verso il proprio piacere agognato.

La porta venne aperta di scatto e Gojyo per la sorpresa finì con il culo per terra, giù dal letto. Sulla soglia c’era Hakuryu, rimasta di pietra un po’ per quello che aveva visto e un po’ per la reazione esagerata del rosso. Sanzo invece era rimasto sul letto, steso e tranquillo, sistemandosi la camicia con la flemma di chi, giustamente, non ha niente da nascondere.   
«È pronta la cena. Ciao Sanzo, tutto bene?»  
«Sì, grazie. Vado un attimo in bagno e vi raggiungo in soggiorno.»  
«Benissimo, Gojyo, quando riesci a rialzarti, potresti tagliare la carne? Hakkai è capace, ma dice che solo tu sei capace di fare fette sottili come piacciono a lui.»  
Gojyo si rialzò, dandosi un’affettuosa e poco raffinata strizzatina al basso ventre.  
«Non si usa più bussare?»  
«Ho bussato parecchio, ma tenere lo stereo così alto come un adolescente è il modo migliore per spingere la persona ad aprire la porta e farsi scoprire con le mani nel sacco.»  
Sanzo intanto le era passata di fianco per andare in bagno. Hakuryu annusò sommessamente l’aria.  
«Mh… muschio bianco. Quant’è virile. Ti aspetto in cucina.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi spense lo stereo con un gesto di stizza e lanciò un’occhiata alla schiena di Hakuryu che si stava allontanando.   
«Che rompi palle…»

Sanzo gli aveva comprato uno scooter l’anno prima, nel giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Gli aveva anche pagato il corso per la patente, ma aveva avuto ben poche occasioni per usarlo. Anche perché lo teneva sì nel garage dell’istituto, ma potendo uscire ben poco, non aveva modo di salirci sopra granché.   
Era uno scooter arancione chiaro. Amava quel colore, gli ricordava il sole al tramonto. Era tornato all’istituto da qualche giorno e Tiffany invece era rimasta con sua sorella più a lungo, dato che aveva il permesso di farlo. Gli mancava, la ragazza. Così come gli mancava sempre Sanzo quando se ne andava da casa sua. Non vedeva l’ora di andare a vivere lì, nella stanza che il caro vecchio Jikaku aveva arredato per lui.   
Gli passò per la testa un pensiero folle.   
Aprì la porta del garage e si guardò attorno. Non era tanto tardi: poteva fare un giro e tornare per cena. Significava trasgredire le regole, ma lui non era fatto per seguirle.   
Così portò lo scooter fuori dal cancello guardandosi in giro. Una volta fuori salì sul sellino e sfrecciò via.

Genjo mangiava in silenzio. Gli altri parlavano. Parlavano continuamente. Lui ascoltava. La carne cucinata alla brasiliana di Hakkai era succulenta e squisita, e Gojyo era davvero bravo a tagliare le fette sottili. Ascoltando la storia di Hakuryu aveva capito le origini delle forme del suo corpo: fianchi larghi, larghi quanto le spalle, seno non troppo generoso. Ma soprattutto il sedere pronunciato gli aveva fatto sospettare origini africane, e così era stato. Del padre asiatico aveva preso l’albinismo e gli occhi leggermente a mandorla. Forse il naso piccolo.   
Nei suoi anni di solitudine e povertà autoindotta in cui aveva girato per il mondo, aveva avuto modo di imparare a leggere le persone come se fossero libri. Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno al mondo. A parte Goku. Ma prima di Goku c’era stato Komyo. Ma la fiducia intramontabile nel padre non aveva niente a che vedere con quella che poteva provare per il suo giovane amico. Non si fidava di Gojyo, anche se si faceva toccare da lui. Niente altro che esperienze umane. Non si fidava di Hakkai. Né tanto meno di Hakuryu.   
Li guardava e vedeva solo il segno della cicatrici che la vita aveva lasciato su di loro.   
Finì la sua cena non lasciando niente nel piatto. Lanciò un’occhiata a Gojyo quando furono per un attimo da soli.   
«Più tardi… dopo cena, possiamo riprendere da dove abbiamo lasciato.»  
«Potremmo.»  
«Potresti anche ricambiare il favore», sussurrò Gojyo, con un sorriso lascivo.  
«Non darti troppe arie», rispose l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio.

Aveva intenzione di tornare all’istituto da un’ora, ma una macchina lo stava seguendo da tempo, avvicinandosi a volte così tanto da fargli paura. Non aveva paura della macchina di per sé, era un ragazzo forte e poteva difendersi davanti a un eventuale lardo o malintenzionato. Ma dalla volta che aveva fatto a botte beccandosi un proiettile attraverso il polpaccio, aveva finito di fare il bullo con gente più grande – di età – di lui. E più pericolosa. Quella volta si era preso così tante botte da Sanzo che aveva quasi ritenuto il buco nella gamba meglio. Per colpa di quel tizio però non riusciva a tornare indietro. Non voleva portarlo all’istituto e non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarsi. Accelerò, lanciando un’occhiata alla riserva di benzina. Quando era partito era piena, ma non avrebbe potuto girare ancora a lungo, dato che era meno della metà. Forse poteva arrivare da Sanzo. Forse poteva mollare lo scooter da qualche parte e andare da lui a piedi. Ma quella macchina scura lo stava seguendo con l’obiettivo di speronarlo.   
Fu quando sentì il colpo del paraurti della macchina contro il retro del motorino che le sue paure diventarono realtà. Poteva saltare da una parte, si sarebbe scorticato e forse rotto qualcosa, ma non sarebbe stato investito. Forse. Non aveva la capacità di analizzare freddamente le situazioni come Sanzo.   
Decise di accelerare, anche se stava spingendo lo scooter al massimo.   
La macchina alle sue spalle era più potente, più grossa e più veloce.   
«Bastardo! Lasciami stare!»  
Un altro colpo. Lo scooter slittò sull’asfalto pericolosamente. Cercò di avvicinarsi al bordo della strada, ma si trovò a guardare dall’alto una scarpata. Ricoperta di erba secca, forse era la sua unica via di salvezza.   
«Devo farlo, prenderò un sacco di botte da Sanzo e forse questa volta da Kanzeon ma…»  
Decise di avvicinarsi abbastanza da toccare l’erba con le ruote. Superato il guard rail, trovò uno spiraglio, là dove le macchine probabilmente risalivano da un tratto di strada sterrata. Si buttò verso destra. Per sua fortuna aveva indossato il casco, il suono sinistro dei sassi sotto di esso gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie. L’unica altra cosa che udì fu lo sferragliare del suo caro motorino mentre finiva addosso all’automobile che voleva investirlo.   
Restò fermo a lungo. Trattenne il respiro e limitò ogni movimento. La gamba gli doleva terribilmente. Non riusciva neanche a muoverla, ma doveva stare fermo. Aveva sentito lo sportello dell’auto aprirsi e poi chiudersi. Forse aveva controllato che fosse morto, senza accertarsi di altro.   
Quando sentì l’auto allontanarsi, decise di muoversi. Si tolse il casco e lo lasciò rotolare giù per il resto della scarpata, che per sua fortuna non era così ripida. Si guardò la gamba. Attraverso il sangue vedeva il bianco dell’osso.   
«Ah… questa fa male. Fa male, cazzo!»  
Tentò di toccarsi la pelle escoriata, ma non riuscì neanche a piegarsi verso la gamba ferita. Era in mezzo al nulla, lungo una strada statale che per almeno altre tre ore non sarebbe stata frequentata da nessuno. Veniva usata praticamente solo nell’orario di punta dei lavoratori, da chi andava e tornava da New Orleans per lavoro. Cercò di mettersi seduto il più comodo possibile. Tirò fuori il cellulare dai pantaloni. Lo schermo era rotto, ma funzionava ancora.   
«Non c’è campo… non c’è campo… almeno la batteria è piena.»  
Si sarebbe dovuto spostare fino alla strada, almeno, per sperare in un po’ di campo per chiamare Sanzo o chiunque altro. Ma il dolore era così acuto da fargli venire la voglia di piangere e restare lì.   
Tirò un pugno sul terreno duro, infuriato. Non sapeva chi e perché ce l’avesse con lui, ma non poteva arrendersi. Sarebbe potuta finire peggio e lo sapeva.   
«Avanti Goku, se devi strisciare, allora striscia.»  
  



	17. Stelle Nere - Parte 9

**Capitolo 2**

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 9**

 

«Non puoi arrenderti, Goku!»  
Fu la voce di Tiffany a svegliarlo. Alla fine per via del dolore era svenuto a metà della risalita lungo la scarpata. Aveva tentato di chiamare Sanzo ancora e ancora, lottando contro la mancanza di segnale e poi il cellulare si era spento. L’ultima cosa che ricordava era il messaggio che aveva mandato a Tiffany. Non sapeva se sarebbe arrivato o meno.   
«Ti è arrivato il messaggio», sussurrò.   
«Che messaggio?» La ragazza stava di fianco a lui. I capelli legati in una stretta crocchia le liberavano il bel viso. «No, Goku, manchi dall’istituto da otto ore e ci siamo preoccupati. Ci siamo divisi in gruppo per cercarti, per fortuna ti ho trovato io», gli sorrise e si alzò. Lo prese da sotto le ascelle e lo tirò risalendo la scarpata. Era una ragazza forte, ma Goku era un piccolo concentrato di muscoli e pur essendo alto solo un metro e sessantacinque, pesava più di sessanta chili.   
«Tiffany, ti farai male alle braccia.»  
«Tranquillo, ho già fatto molto strada trascinandoti svenuto, figurati ora che si sveglio e puoi aiutarmi con le braccia. La gamba è rotta?»  
«Credo proprio di sì. Devo raccontare a Kanzeon cosa è successo e devo vedere Sanzo. Devo avvertirlo.»  
«Di cosa?» Tiffany riuscì con difficoltà ad arrivare al bordo della strada. Dei ragazzi che erano rimasti indietro li raggiunsero, aiutandoli.  
«Credo sia in pericolo.»

Le sue labbra erano calde. Umide. Stava provando un piacere nuovo. Fino a quel momento il massimo del godimento lo aveva raggiunto attraverso le orecchie. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, ma il brivido che provava ascoltando certa musica era molto simile a quello che le labbra di Gojyo gli stavano dando in quel momento. Sapeva il nome di cosa gli stava facendo. Affondò le dita bianche tra i capelli rossi. A eccitarlo erano anche solo le dita lunghe di Gojyo che lo tenevano per le cosce. Schiacciò la testa contro il cuscino, inarcò la schiena e venne nella sua bocca. Gli sembrava quasi di provare dolore, tale era l’intensità dell’orgasmo. Era la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere. La prima volta in vita sua. Gli capitava di toccarsi. Anzi, gli era capitato. Quando era un ragazzino in piena fase ormonale, prima di tutto quel male che poi gli si era ammassato sulle spalle. Dopo la morte del padre ben poche volte il suo corpo aveva manifestato un qualsiasi bisogno sessuale. O forse era stato lui a non coglierli, ma c’era anche quella piccola consapevolezza di stesso che mai avrebbe rivelato a un altro essere umano. Neanche a Goku. Uccidere spesso gli aveva dato lo stesso piacere della masturbazione. Non uccidere indiscriminatamente. Non quando andava a caccia in quei periodi in cui non aveva neanche una moneta in tasca. Non quando era braccato e nella solitudine sentiva la follia farsi largo nel suo sangue. Il trovarsi faccia a faccia con il nemico, il nemico vero, che ti affronta a viso aperto, quella sensazione. Ne aveva incontrati pochi, rispetto agli altri che aveva freddato, ed era stato qualcosa di molto vicino all’eccitamento sessuale. Lottare per la propria vita.   
I baci di Gojyo risalirono attraverso il suo ventre, fermandosi un attimo sul suo petto, dove l’uomo appoggiò il viso. Doveva essere qualcosa di nuovo anche per lui. Gli accarezzò distrattamente i capelli.   
Gojyo stava per dire qualcosa quando il telefono vibrò. Una. Due. Tre volte. Messaggi di chiamate perse. Sanzo allungò un braccio per afferrarlo.  
«Ci sono… tredici chiamate perse da parte di Goku e un messaggio alla fine: “Sanzo sono all’ospedale, non è niente di grave, ho avuto un incidente e mi sono rotto una gamba, ma per favore vieni subito ho bisogno di parlarti.”»  
Gojyo ebbe l’accortezza di mettergli a posto i boxer prima di alzarsi. Lo vide passarsi distrattamente il dorso della mano sulla bocca.   
«Niente… non posso ricambiarti il favore per ora», non sapeva neanche perché glielo stesse dicendo, ma Gojyo sorrise.   
«Devi andare all’ospedale, ti accompagno. E poi per soddisfare me ci vuole tempo, fidati.»  
Sanzo arrossì o almeno, sentì di arrossire e la cosa lo fece infuriare.   
«Lo avevi già fatto prima?»  
«Un pompino? Ma scherzi? L’idea di fare un pompino mi faceva venire il vomito e ancora lo fa, se penso di farlo a un altro uomo», raccolse la maglia da terra mentre lo diceva e la indossò, coprendo la cicatrice sul petto e i segni di altre battaglie metropolitane che aveva sulla schiena. «Ma non è stato poi così male, niente di così… disgustoso. So che è una domanda che non si dovrebbe fare ma… per te com’è stato?»  
«Me lo chiedi perché secondo il tuo standard sono una persona particolare?» Sanzo si alzò, allacciandosi i pantaloni una volta in piedi. Si guardò allo specchio e si abbottonò la camicia, lisciandola con le mani. «Non è stato male. È stato piacevole.»  
«E vorrei vedere, dovevo essere un vero disastro per non rendere un pompino piacevole. Vado a darmi una pettinata e poi avviso Hakkai che andiamo da Goku.»  
«Lo avviso io.»

Avrebbe riconosciuto quel passo pesante tra mille persone. Sanzo era incazzato. Normalmente il suo passo marziale sarebbe apparso severo, ma silenzioso. A volte gli pareva che Sanzo camminasse sull’acqua. Ma quando era incazzato, allora i suoi piedi affondavano nella cruda terra. Non era orario di visite, ma sentì la voce imperiosa del suo tutore ordinare a un’infermiera di spostarsi. La porta si aprì di scatto.   
«Appena riesci a camminare prendi le tue cose e vieni a casa.»  
Chiuse la porta sbattendola di nuovo.   
Spostò lo sguardo su Tiffany, l’unica persona a cui era stato permesso di restare con lui. La ragazza aveva spalancato gli occhi davanti alla violenza con cui la porta era stata sbattuta.   
«È un miracolo che non l’abbia scardinata.»  
«Ne sarebbe capace… e mi vuole a casa, anche se non ho ancora diciotto anni. Ma dopo questo incidente di sicuro avrà il permesso e, come direbbe lui, fanculo gli assistenti sociali.»  
«Mh», Tiffany s’imbronciò. Risultava comunque adorabile, ma Goku conosceva il suo cruccio. «E così resterò a sola. Io devo ancora frequentare un anno di superiore… avendolo perso l’anno scorso.»  
«Lo so», Goku le accarezzò il braccio, strofinando piano la felpa azzurra. «Ma tu hai più permessi di uscita, Sanzo non avrà da ridire ad averti a casa nel weekend.»  
«Dici? Non voglio sentirlo urlare una seconda volta.»  
Goku ridacchiò di gusto.   
«Ti dovrai abituare, credo.»

«Vaffanculo la burocrazia, voglio Goku a casa appena potrà camminare con le stampelle.»  
Davanti a lui c’era una fin troppo serafica Kanzeon Bosatsu. Fumava una sigaretta fuori dall’ospedale, tenendo un caffè macchiato nell’altra mano.   
«Mi aspettavo questa tua richiesta e ho già preparato le pratiche. In verità erano pronte da tempo, ma dopo questo incidente non credo chenessuno possa negarti di tenerlo a casa. Abiti relativamente vicino alla scuola e alla fine Goku il mese prossimo diventerà maggiorenne.»  
«Meno di un mese, due settimane.»  
«Lo so», rispose ancora Kanzeon. Aveva i lunghissimi capelli neri legati in una coda alta e la stanchezza rivelava la sua età. «Dio, quanto mi ricordi Konzen.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio. A vederla fumare gli venne voglia a sua volta, quindi si accese una sigaretta.  
«Io so cosa accadde a Goku, ma per il fottuto impegno di segretezza preso con i servizi segreti degli Stati Uniti d’America non posso dire niente. E se lo facessi loro lo saprebbero. Ti domandi in cosa sia coinvolto Goku, in realtà in nulla. Fu quello che scoprì a renderlo pericoloso. A volte la mente di un bambino può ricordare cose inconsciamente… cose pericolose.»  
«Goku riacquisterà i ricordi con la terapia, prima o poi.»  
«Fai in modo che questo poi arrivi il più tardi possibile, per il suo bene», rispose Kanzeon laconica. «Mio nipote ti somiglia così tanto che guardarti fa male al cuore. Forse per questo motivo Goku ti seguì. Era più alto di te ed era più magro. Di certo non aveva i tuoi muscoli. Il suo volto era più spigoloso, la mascella più pronunciata e portava i capelli lunghi. Lunghi fino al sedere. Credo che fossero il suo unico motivo di vanto. Era l’unico figlio di mio fratello, avuto dall’unica donna mai amata e morta qualche anno dopo di cancro. Konzen è sempre stato viziato, per questo. L’unico amore di papà, l’unica sua fonte di gioia. Quando mio fratello morì Konzen aveva già vent’anni, ma rimase spezzato inevitabilmente, anche se la morte era stata annunciata da tempo», Kanzeon lo guardò. Buttò a terra il mozzicone della sigaretta e la schiacciò con la suola delle scarpe stranamente bassa che indossava quella sera. Sanzo attendeva la fine della storia.   
«Mio fratello era un militare ed è morto in guerra. Già da tempo si sapeva della sua incursione in una base nemica, del suo rapimento… insomma era una situazione difficile di partenza. Fu uno dei motivi per cui Konzen non si immischiò mai nella carriera militare. Non aveva il fisico, ma aveva la mente analitica. Ma piuttosto che sentir parlare di guerra, preferì essere confinato in una sezione burocratica dei servizi segreti. Finché un giorno non arriva questo bambino. Orfano e simile a una bestia, più che a un essere umano. Eravamo in Pakistan e lui solo inglese, anche se, come avrai notato… Goku ha lineamenti medio orientali. Supponiamo che i suoi genitori fossero indiani o pakistani istruiti che stavano cercando di scappare dalla guerra e che hanno insegnato al figlio l’inglese, forse per fare in modo che sembrasse, non lo so, un bambino inglese figlio di immigrati. Comunque Konzen lo tenne con sé un anno. Tornammo in America e non posso andare oltre.»  
«Credo che tu mi abbia già detto troppo.»  
«Esatto. Manda chi ti pare a prendere la roba di Goku all’istituto, io intanto formalizzo il trasferimento del ragazzo e farò in modo che nessuno mi rompa i coglioni, che sfortunatamente ho ancora», non tentò di nascondere la sua realtà. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sanzo: nessuna reazione. A quelli come lui non importava cos’eri o cosa eri stato, importava solo che non fossi d’impiccio.

Alla fine Sanzo era andato da solo da Goku. La cosa aveva fatto abbastanza incazzare Gojyo, che si era chiuso in uno strano mutismo. Hakkai e Hakuryu avevano cercato di fare conversazione, ma alla fine si erano rassegnati al suo malumore. Hakkai si assentò per un po’ e Hakuryu rimase da sola con lui.  
«Tu e Genjo vi siete chiusi in camera prima e dopo cena, non ci vuole un genio per capire cosa sia successo là dentro», la ragazza stava mangiando delle patatine rosso chimico al sapore simulato di paprika.   
«Non credo che siano affari tuoi.»  
«Forse lo sono, se Hakkai spende una fortuna per prepararti una cenetta coi fiocchi e tu fai lo stronzo.»  
«Ma che brava, vuoi puntare sul senso di colpa? Beh, Hakkai è stato gentile, ma mi fa incazzare essere», stava per dire _usato_. Usato e buttato via. Sanzo aveva approfittato della sua assenza in bagno per dileguarsi, dopo che Gojyo gli aveva fatto un pompino. Ancora sentiva sulle labbra la sensazione del suo cazzo duro. Al solo pensiero si eccitava come raramente gli capitava. Si passò una mano sulla bocca, sfiorandola appena. Glielo aveva succhiato, aveva ingoiato il suo sperma. E gli era piaciuto.   
«Essere? Attratto da un uomo?»  
Gojyo si voltò a guardarla. Aveva perso un po’ della sua rigida compostezza, forse a causa dell’alcool, e gli sembrava più umana.   
«Non è una cosa che capita tutti i giorni.»  
«Io sono stata con una donna. Una sola e quindi non credo che possa definirmi lesbica o bisessuale, anche perché le altre donne sono belle sì, ma non ci scoperei mai», Hakuryu si guardò indietro, sicura che Hakkai non fosse lì. «Non devi crucciarti troppo, sono cose che capitano. Lei per me era qualcosa di nuovo, di unico, sarei andata con lei anche se fosse stata un uomo, questa è la cosa importante: per una volta nella mi vita il sesso di una persona non aveva importanza, ma solo quello che era capace di darmi. Forse Genjo ti dà qualcosa che le donne non ti danno.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Che cos’è che le donne non gli davano? A parte l’amore. Accennò un sorriso.   
«Sanzo non mi ama.»  
«Ma forse fa altro, pensaci un attimo.»  
Gojyo sbuffò e si sforzò di pensare. Si versò del vino e rubò un paio di patatine alla ragazza.   
« Lui… non credo si fidi neanche di me, è simile, per certi versi, anche se mi costa dirlo perché è un vero rompicoglioni.»  
«Anche tu sei un vero rompicoglioni», rispose Hakuryu, sorridendo. Si leccò le dita davanti al silenzioso cipiglio incazzato del rosso.   
«Quante sculacciate ti ha dato Hakkai per renderti così serena?»  
Per poco la ragazza non cadde dalla sedia. Balbettò un paio di cose e si voltò verso il corridoio.Gojyo ridacchiò.   
«Tranquilla, Hakkai non mi ha detto niente, anzi… sono stato io a intuire prima di lui quale tipo di cose ti piacesse fare.»  
Hakuryu incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. Accennò un sorrisetto.   
«Ora capisco cosa avete in comune: siete due maledetti stronzi.»  
«Ah… è stronzo. Mi piace perché è stronzo, ma è anche uno dei motivo che lo rendono insopportabile.»  
«Ok, te lo dico io. Carisma. Se quel tizio lo volesse sarebbe capace di trascinare una nazione dietro di sé. Tu hai la seduzione e una naturale propensione alla sessualità, e forse è il motivo per cui tu piaci a lui. Anche perché non ne vedo altri.»  
«Come sei carina», commentò ironicamente l’altro.  
«Molto più di te.»

Sei mesi di affitto pagati. Una casa enorme senza mobili e una camera oscura dove sviluppare le foto. Era uno all’antica Zakuro. Alcune foto amava farle con la pellicola, abbandonando la digitale. Aveva iniziato proprio sviluppando le foto in un centro commerciale. Guardava la vita degli altri attraverso i loro rullini: vacanze, matrimoni, feste di compleanno, gite con i bambini. Zakuro non era geloso. Il fatto di farsi una famiglia implicava una serie di problematiche, di fortune varie e soprattutto di una grande dose di casualità. Era la casualità che ti faceva incontrare la donna giusta con cui decidere di avere dei figli ed essere felice.   
Dalla finestra del soggiorno aveva una visione perfetta di gran parte dell’appartamento di Genjo Sanzo. Poteva fotografare la camera da letto e parte del soggiorno e spostandosi in camera poteva prendere l’intero soggiorno e parte della cucina.   
«Perfetto. Peccato che non ci sia nessuno in casa.»  
Posò la macchina fotografica e si sedette per terra. Appoggiò il portatile su una scatolone ribaltato e cominciò a scrivere. Aveva buttato giù un paio di servizi, senza neanche avere le foto. In testa si era fatto una bella trama, bella merda fumante per scimmie che leggevano di scimmie che si accoppiavano. Si vergognava un po’ di quello che stava facendo, ma aveva bisogno di soldi.   
Si voltò verso il palazzo. Qualcuno era rientrato finalmente. Genjo e il ragazzino che aveva fotografato giorni prima. Si avvicinò alla finestra, attento a non farsi notare; come lui poteva vedere loro, loro potevano vedere lui. Il ragazzo aveva la gamba ingessata e camminava con le stampelle, assieme a loro c’erano degli uomini che portavano delle scatole di cartone.   
«E così il cucciolo va a vivere nella tana del leone, finalmente», commentò, alzando la macchina fotografica per un paio di scatti veloci.

Sistemò la messa a fuoco del microscopio e controllò di nuovo il capello che gli avevano portato. Lavorava diligentemente per non dare nell’occhio. Dopo tutto, anche prima di conoscere Gono, analizzare fibre era il suo lavoro. Starsene con il culo al caldo nella scientifica della polizia gli permetteva di controllare il _vizio_ di suo padre: rapire e violentare. Poteva informarlo sui movimenti della polizia, convincerlo a fermarsi per un certo periodo o a spostarsi in un altro Stato. Non approvava il vizio del padre, non aveva mai preso parte alle sue scorribande, cui partecipavano anche gang di teppisti. Nessuno era mai riuscito a prenderli fino a che, un giorno, non hanno rapito la donna di Gono. L’avevano tenuta segregata per mesi e violentata ripetutamente. A  Chin’iso quel genere di cose non interessavano: prendere una donna con la forza, gli sembrava una perdita di tempo fine a se stessa. A lui piaceva giocare con le persone, con la loro mente, non con il loro corpo. A furia di sbatacchiarlo il corpo si deteriorava velocemente, invece la mente ci metteva del tempo a logorarsi. Spostò gli occhi dal microscopio e si voltò verso il posto vuoto dietro di sé. Era il giorno di riposo di Hakuryu. Era riuscito a portare a termine il suo lavoretto con Gojyo, il miglior amico di Hakkai e poi con quel ragazzino che era andato a trovare all’ospedale il rosso. Lo avrebbe destabilizzato, un incidente? No, il ragazzo avrebbe raccontato tutto, sapeva di averlo lasciato vivo. All’inizio Hakkai non si sarebbe sentito preso in causa, ma poi la paranoia gli avrebbe lentamente consumato il cervello. Con chi agire poi? Hakuryu? O il biondino? Una delle ragazze? No, alla lunga avrebbe capito.  
Aveva fatto di tutto per nascondere la propria identità: si era fatto crescere i capelli e li aveva tinti, indossato occhiali finti, giusto per darsi un tono. Si era anche rifatto il naso, dato che Gono glielo aveva spaccato. Aveva cambiato il suo modo di vestire e aveva fatto di tutto per modificare il suo modo di gesticolare. Ci sarebbe voluto molto per lui riconoscere la sua voce. Avevano parlato ben poco.   
Una persona con cui aveva chiacchierato tanto era stata Kanan. La ricordava con un misto di tenerezza e repulsione. Era stata una bella donna, niente da dire. Ma dopo una settimana nelle mani di suo padre e i suoi cari amici aveva il volto tumefatto ed era incredibilmente sporca. Puzzava di sperma secco e orina. Alcuni di loro avevano il vizio di urinare, dopo. Aveva chiesto di lavarla, dato che doveva controllare la cella, tanto valesse non sentire quella puzza. Così l’avevano portata fuori e le avevano dato una bella pulita con la canna dell’acqua. Eppure quella donna sembrava imperturbabile. Non urlava mai. Non piangeva mai. Giorno dopo giorno, contava. Contava i secondi che la separavano da suo fratello. Glielo aveva detto. Dopo due settimane avevano iniziato a parlare.   
«Lui verrà», aveva detto. «E non vi converrà essere qui quando accadrà.»  
Chin’iso aveva sempre trovato adorabile quell’incredibile fede nel fratello. Finché lui non era arrivato. Non lì, non al luogo dove l’avevano rinchiusa, ma nella sede reale dove suo padre si ritrovava con i suoi scagnozzi. Li aveva uccisi tutti. Ogni tanto la notte sognava le loro urla. Un uomo, un semplice uomo così infuriato da uccidere chiunque con la prima cosa che gli capitava per mano. E poi era giunto il suo turno. Gli aveva detto dove trovare Kanan e poi non aveva resistito alla tentazione di provocarlo.

Hakkai sapeva addirittura fare i nodi. Non era rimasto sconvolto o schifato dal suo modo di interpretare il sesso. Era curioso. Accettava qualsiasi iniziativa di Hakuryu, lasciava che lei lo guidasse. A volte le sembrava di avere a che fare con un vergine. Ma solo quando Hakkai era ancora vestito.   
Quella sera lo aveva convinto a legarla ai piedi del letto, alla struttura in ferro battuto. Aveva usato corde di canapa, piuttosto morbida e i segni non sarebbero rimasti sui polsi. Aveva legato anche i gomiti, come crocifissa sul ferro, impossibilitata a muoversi. Le aveva lasciato solo le gambe libere, in modo che potesse muoversi su di lui, mentre la teneva stretta a sé. Se ne stava lì, inginocchiato davanti a lei, con le sue gambe avvolte attorno alla vita. Non aveva avuto per anni nessuno dentro di sé e il dolore che Hakkai le dava era inebriante. Spingeva deciso, come se il sorridente e apparentemente timido medico legale a cui tutti erano abituati fosse solo un lontano ricordo. Nei suoi occhi, quando stavano insieme, brillava un’altra luce. Hakuryu gemeva e allargava le dita in cerca di un appiglio. Non le dava tregua. L’aveva sculacciata solo una volta, il resto delle volte l’aveva solo presa dopo averla legata da qualche parte, come Hakuryu voleva.   
«Fammi male», sussurrò con la sua tenera voce sottile.   
Hakkai non rispondeva mai. Non parlava mai. Spostò un braccio dalla sua schiena fino al sedere e lo alzò, in una morsa dolora. Hakuryu poté sentire il suo indice affondarle tra le natiche. Mosse il bacino contro di lui con più urgenza, sorridendo nel sentirlo ansimare. Aveva una bella voce: gentile, dolce e così calda. Si contorse, tirando con le braccia le corde che la stringevano, sentendo l’orgasmo farsi largo dentro di lei come una forte vampata calda. Si morse il labbro inferiore, mugolando per trattenere quello che altrimenti sarebbe stato un gemito troppo forte. Hakkai la strinse forte. Le unghie affondarono nelle natiche e Hakuryu ribaltò indietro la testa, lasciandosi andare. Il dolore era come un graffio rosso nella luce bianca dell’orgasmo. Poteva sentire il respiro mancarle e avere ancora forza per urlare. Come in lontananza lo sentì venire, tra gemiti soffocati.   
Uscì da lei lentamente e con dolcezza sciolse le corde. I segni bianchi là dove la corda era affondata troppo sarebbero diventati rossi, se fosse passato ancora più tempo o se fosse stata più stretta.   
«Ti preparo un tè», disse lui, tornando a sorridere. Sudato e ancora ansimante, si alzò e recuperò boxer e pantaloni, riacquistando quella parvenza di normalità di cui aveva bisogno.   
«Per favore, metti in infusione quello verde alla menta.»  
Hakuryu indossò soltanto la larga camicia del suo amante, sorridendo. Era felice e soddisfatta come non lo era da anni. Lo raggiunse in cucina. Si spostavano sempre a casa sua, in modo che Gojyo non dovesse sorprenderli e non si creassero imbarazzanti situazioni da cui uscire.   
«Goku è uscito dall’incidente con la gamba fratturata in tre punti, che guaio.»  
«Già e Genjo l’ha portato a casa. Gojyo l’ha chiamato “papà Sanzo”, per sua fortuna Sanzo non era presente. Non credo gli piaccia l’idea di essere definito un padre.»  
«Almeno siamo sicuri che si è trattato… ecco sì, di un incidente.»  
Hakkai sorrise con evidente sollievo, non voleva essere la causa di ulteriore dolore, anche se Goku era fuori da qualsiasi faccenda personale.   
«Già, solo un incidente.»


	18. Stelle Nere - Parte 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo si conclude il capitolo "Stelle Nere". Non se se prendere una pausa di una settimana o due per rileggere tutto e magari fare delle correzioni a modo e andare avanti con le storie che sto postando altrove, comunque questa fanfic non si fermerà mai e vedrà la sua fine, non preoccupatevi, il terzo capitolone è già in stesura.

**Stelle nere**

**Parte 10**

  
A Goku non piaceva l’idea che Sanzo andasse a caccia. Eppure non poteva fare altro che guardarlo mentre puliva e sistemava il suo grosso fucile da caccia, prendendo un pacchetto intero di munizioni. Andava sempre da solo. Si vestiva di nero e andava a caccia di volatili. Goku non riusciva a capire che piacere potesse esserci nell’uccidere un animale, ma sapeva anche che Sanzo era andato avanti a caccia per anni, nella sua fuga dalla civiltà per la ricerca della verità.   
«Torni per pranzo o per cena?»  
«Non lo so, ti conviene far venire qualcuno che ti aiuti, se vuoi cucinare, altrimenti chiama il solito take  away.»  
Goku appoggiò le stampelle al muro e saltellò verso il divano, lasciandosi cadere con un tonfo.   
«Chiamo Tiffany… posso?»  
Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata. Chiuse il fucile nella custodia e si voltò di nuovo a sistemare le cartucce.  
«Basta che non fate cazzate, non ho intenzione di mantenere una persona di più.»  
«M-ma Sanzo! Che hai capito!»  
«Io vado, prendo il fuoristrada, potresti non riuscire a telefonarmi, di solito quella zona è fuori campo, mi farò sentire io.»  
Il ragazzo, che era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli, annuì e lo salutò.

Quella mattina il commissariato era in tumulto. Il caso non riguardava Il re Giallo, ma più situazioni insieme. Hakkai e Yaone non avevano lavoro in quel momento, ma dato che gli agenti della F.B.I. erano nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria, probabilmente avrebbero avuto presto del lavoro da sbrigare. O forse no. Hakkai sparava sempre di non dover aprire uno dei ragazzi che vedeva ogni mattina, ma fare quel lavoro lo faceva spesso sentire come un avvoltoio in attesa su un ramo. Sorseggiò del tè verde mentre Yaone sistemava dei documenti al computer.   
«Pare ci sia stata una sparatoria nel Quartiere Francese, una retata della D.E.A. finita male», lo informò Yaone, dopo aver ricevuto un messaggio. «E quindi ora arriveranno almeno quattro cadaveri, degli spacciatori, gli agenti morti non hanno bisogno di ulteriori analisi. Invece è stato chiesto di esaminare i corpi degli spacciatori, per trovare tracce della droga misteriosa che riguarda il Re Giallo.»  
Hakkai annuì e finì il suo tè caldo. Appoggiò la tazza sulla propria scrivania e sospirò.   
«Da quello che abbiamo capito il Re Giallo è una figura misteriosa esattamente come descritto nei libri di Chambers e Lovecraft, Hastur, viene chiamato nei libri di quest’ultimo. Ho fatto delle ricerche personali. La prima in assoluto appare in un racconto di Ambroce Bierce, che lo descrive come un’entità benigna. Nei racconti successivi degli altri due scrittori diventa sia una divinità che un luogo geografico. Lovecraft lo nomina solo una volta, nel racconto “Colui che sussurrava nelle tenebre”. Successivamente compare anche nelle opere di August Derleth e viene raffigurato come un Grande Antico e assume diverse sembianze.»  
«Ma in principio non era un libro? Cioè Il Re Giallo è un libro di Chambers, una raccolta di racconti. L’ho anche letto», disse Yaone, voltandosi verso Hakkai, restando seduta sulla poltroncina. Nei racconti Il Re Giallo è una rappresentazione teatrale divisa in atti, scritta da uno sconosciuto, che una volta letta porta alla pazzia. Questo mi ricorda molto il Necronomicon di Lovecraft.»  
«Non pensavo ti interessassi di letteratura horror.»  
Yaone sorrise e alzò le spalle. Giocherellava con i capelli scuri e si muoveva sulla poltroncina.  
«Lo so, sembro una ragazzina stupida con la voce da paperina, ma amo leggere e mi piace molto l’horror, quello vero però, non le cavolate splatter che ora ti spacciano per horror. Quelle mi fanno solo addormentare e vomitare. Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.»  
Hakkai si avvicinò a lei e si appoggiò alla scrivania.  
«Allora hai qualcosa in comune con Hakuryu, anche lei è un’appassionata di questo genere, in particolare ha una passione per la figura dello scienziato pazzo, più che l’horror, ama i testi o i film disturbanti.»  
«Lovecraft è parecchio disturbante», disse Yaone accennando un sorriso. «Ma se questo movimento affonda le sue radici nella letteratura, allora dobbiamo prendere per vero la teoria di Dokugakuji: alle spalle c’è gente colta, istruita, magari una setta che come tante altre crede nell’apertura della mente attraverso la droga e cerca i suoi adepti tra le strade. Forse… ecco è un po’ brutto da dire ma… se la setta è anche la stessa che produce la droga o la vende, i poveri ragazzi che vivono per strada potrebbero essere una sorta di…»  
«Vittime sacrificali. La droga è gialla, ci è stato fatto sapere, porta lentamente alla follia, sbalza i livelli ormonali a tal punto da portare a un inevitabile suicidio. Quindi ne deduciamo che le vittime muoiono per mano propria e non per via della droga, ma è esattamente questa che li porta alla morte. È come un tentativo di scagionarsi. I suicidi avvengono solo tra individui di classi sociali molto basse, per lo più senza tetto.»  
«Non dovrei dirlo ma… il mio coinquilino sta lavorando con un privato che sta indagando, senza intralciare le indagini dei federali. Pare abbia scoperto che effettivamente c’è una setta che si ritrova, la Loggia d’Oro la chiamano, cambiano luogo molto spesso. Bisogna presentarsi mascherati, una maschera d’oro e con un mantello nero foderato di seta gialla.»  
«Dovremmo avvertire i federali», mormorò Yaone.  
«No, se questa gente è molto in alto probabilmente ha anche contatti con la polizia, con i federali e con esponenti politici, saprebbero subito di essere ricercati e scomparirebbero di conseguenza, bisogna lasciare che Gojyo con il suo… contatto, faccia da solo e scopra il modo di incastrarli.»

_Un contatto mi ha mandato un biglietto per entrare alla Loggia d’Oro._

Gojyo lesse e rilesse il messaggio di Sheila. Le aveva risposto ringraziandola e lei lo aveva contattato solo per dirgli che era malata, non poteva uscire e che dato che Tiffany sarebbe andata da Goku quella sera lo avrebbe dato a lei.

_L’altro modo per entrare è come prostituta, che tu sia donna o uomo, le orge sono un passaggio importante del loro rito e vogliono solo gente sana e del mestiere._

Gojyo aveva alzato un sopracciglio a quella affermazione. Gli sembrava un modo di Sheila di scaricare la cosa su di lui. Come ultima cosa del messaggio c’era scritto il luogo di ritrovo e in che periodo sarebbero rimasti lì.

_Garden District, sesta strada, una grande villa che risulta in vendita. Resteranno per tutto il mese di aprile. Sono riuscita a farmi dare un solo invito, può entrare solo una persona di una certa estrazione sociale, l’altro invito è invece per l’intrattenimento, non si aspettano di vedere per forza me, ma il pass è diverso. Darò anche quello a mia sorella, poi vediamo cosa fare, non voglio avere quella merda che gira per casa. _

Prese il telefono e tentò più volte di chiamare Sanzo, risultava sempre irraggiungibile. Alla fine chiamò a casa. Dopo una decina di squilli, quando ormai era tentato di riattaccare, la voce squillante e allegra di Goku rispose.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ah, Goku… stavo cercando Sanzo, ho provato a chiamarlo sul cellulare ma non risponde.»  
«Non risponde perché è andato a caccia, è andato alla foresta Kisatchie, credo.»  
«Va anche a caccia? Va beh, suppongo che per oggi non sia recuperabile, pazienza. Da quel che so Tiffany dovrebbe venire lì con delle cose per Sanzo, ecco appena torna e le vede digli di richiamarmi subito.»  
«Va bene! Credo che tornerà stasera, comunque glielo dico di chiamarti. Senti se non hai impegni potresti venire a farmi compagnia. Tiffany non ha il permesso di uscita almeno fino alle sei e io devo ancora pranzare…»  
Gojyo ponderò l’offerta. Era l’una, non aveva ancora pranzato e Hakkai era bloccato a lavoro da quella che aveva definito “un’ecatombe”, quindi era pieno di cadaveri da esaminare e avrebbe mangiato fuori.   
«Va bene, dammi il tempo di arrivare.»

Non amava le riserve di caccia, non c’era mai abbastanza silenzio. Andava di mattina presto, quelle rare volte che si muoveva verso la foresta. Non sapeva neanche lui perché lo faceva. Quando si era dovuto arrangiare attraverso la caccia, aveva già la tecnica per farlo, ma era stata una necessità. Suo padre lo portava a caccia, pur essendo eticamente contrario a essa. Ma come Komyo doveva aver compreso, per lui era una necessità. Uccidere era qualcosa che aveva nel sangue, qualcosa di innato. C’era un mostro dentro di lui, che ogni tanto reclamava di uscire.   
Camminava lento tra la boscaglia fitta, calpestando foglie e rami secchi. La primavera sarebbe arrivata presto, con il suo splendore, ma ancora regnava il gelido spettro dell’inverno. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Il sole filtrava tra i rami rinsecchiti in una luce azzurra rassicurante.   
Sapeva di non essere solo. Non c’erano solo animali con lui. Certo poteva sentirli volare tra gli alberi, camminare tra i cespugli o sulla dura e fredda terra. Ma non c’erano solo gli abitanti della foresta con lui. Oltre a gli altri cacciatori, che distavano molto dalla sua posizione, c’era un altro essere umano a fargli compagnia. Fece finta di niente, continuando a camminare e a tendere le orecchie per ascoltare ogni minimo rumore. Doveva aspettare. Aspettare che l’uomo si fermasse, che cedesse alla tentazione, così da ritrovarsi in una posizione indifesa.   
Quanto passò non lo sapeva dire, forse un paio di ore.   
Si fermò al centro di una piccola radura in mezzo agli alberi. Aveva sentito un movimento tra i rami. Caricò il fucile e restò immobile. Riuscì a percepire la presenza dell’uomo. Si era nascosto nei cespugli vicino all’albero dietro di lui, che aveva il tronco abbastanza grosso da celarlo. Era in ginocchio, probabilmente, e lo stava guardando.   
Accennò un sorriso. Mirò verso l’alto, verso quelle dita nere piene di uccelli che stavano svernando. Forse quel pomeriggio non avrebbe ucciso. Forse avrebbe fatto di meglio.   
Con la coda dell’occhio vide l’uomo spostarsi, la sua testa fare capitolino da dietro il tronco dell’albero e l’obiettivo della macchina fotografica coprirlo come un unico enorme occhio.   
Si voltò di scatto, ruotando il bacino, sparando verso il tronco dell’albero. Il rumore spaventò uno stormo di uccelli e scattò ancora, sparando verso uno di loro. Lo mancò volutamente di poco, facendoli andare via tutti.   
Il fotografo era caduto all’indietro, spaventato. Lo raggiunse con lunghe e ferme falcate, tenendolo sotto mira dopo aver ricaricato velocemente il fucile.   
«Fermo lì.»

La sua voce era come una lama d’acciaio. Non lo aveva mai sentito parlare da così vicino e la paura gli devastò lo stomaco. Alzò le mani, mettendosi a sedere, non riuscendo a togliere lo sguardo dai due buchi neri della canna dal fucile.   
«Sono solo un fotografo.»  
«Sei solo un rompicoglioni.»  
Si avvicinò tanto da toccargli la fronte con il fucile.   
«Cancella le foto, lo so che è una macchina digitale. Sbrigati.»  
Zakuro prese la macchina e sotto lo sguardo attento di Genjo cancellò le poche foto che aveva fatto.   
«Ecco, ecco… stavo solo facendo il mio lavoro.»  
Lo vide sollevare un sopracciglio e togliere una mano dal fucile, facendo segno di farsi dare la macchina fotografica.   
«Adesso te lo faccio io un bel servizio, di quelli che farà impennare le vendite di quella merdosa rivista per cui lavori. Se questo è lavorare.»  
Zakuro gli consegnò la macchina fotografica. Tremava del terrore. Se lo avesse ucciso chi mai sarebbe venuto a saperlo? Uno come lui senza famiglia, senza amici. Avrebbe potuto fargli un bel buco in testa e seppellirlo proprio lì. Gli unici a cui sarebbe importato qualcosa sarebbero stati il suo cliente e il redattore della rivista. Vide Genjo tenere il fucile con la mano sinistra e con la destra accendere la macchina fotografica. Gli infilò la canna in bocca. Il sapore del ferro era disgustoso, ma ancora più forte era la paura fottuta di morire in quel modo. L’uomo gli scattò delle foto e poi sfilò la canna dalla sua bocca. Zakuro sputò per terra e prese al volo la preziosa macchina che l’altro gli aveva lanciato sul petto.  
«Adesso… tu svilupperai le foto che ti ho fatto e le manderai al mio indirizzo. Non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile, no? Abiti di fronte a me ora. Potresti venire a imbustarle nella casella della posta tu personalmente.»  
«Senti io… sono stato pagato per scrivere quella merda.»  
«Non ne dubito. Da chi?»  
Il fucile restava puntato verso di lui, diretto al petto. Zakuro strinse gli occhi.   
«Non so come si chiama. Lavorava a Los Angeles una volta, per Gyokumen Koshu, lo so perché lavoravo lì come addetto stampa. Solo che è molto diverso ora, non credo che il nome che usava in California sia quello che usa adesso.»  
«Gyokumen Koshu, la moglie di Gyumaoh, quello dello scandalo delle armi nucleari.»  
«Sì, i produttori di uranio per gli armamenti nucleari, anche se in verità avrebbero dovuto produrlo per le centrali elettriche. Io me ne sono andato prima dello scandalo, volevo fare il reporter di guerra.»  
«E sei finito a fare il paparazzo, che salto di qualità. Non ti dico di smettere con il tuo lavoro, va’ pure avanti se ne senti la necessità o se ti senti minacciato. Fa’ solo come ti ho detto e se non lo farai, ti verrò a cercare. Ora vattene, la tua presenza mi ha irritato così tanto che ho preferito non sparare a nessuna bestia, perché di solito dopo le mangio e mi hai fatto passare l’appetito.»  
Zakuro annuì distrattamente, mentre si alzava in piedi e recuperava le sue cose. Scappò . L’idea di dare le spalle a quell’uomo lo spaventava, ma a terrorizzarlo di più era la probabile reazione del suo cliente, dell’uomo vestito di nero che lo aveva pagato per quegli articoli, se mai fosse venuto a conoscenza di quel suo fallimento. Sanzo gli aveva detto di continuare, forse per scoprire chi era il suo cliente dato che ora erano così vicini, praticamente dirimpettai, ma lui se ne guardava bene da puntare la macchina fotografica ancora sul suo viso.

«Dici che Sanzo si arrabbia se mangiamo anche le tortine?»  
«A me i dolci non piacciono, al massimo si arrabbia solo con te», rispose Gojyo, infilando la mano nel pacchetto di patatine al gusto pizza e lasciandosele cadere poi in bocca. Alcune rotolarono sul divano e lui le buttò per terra, avrebbero pulito più tardi.   
Il ragazzo saltellò fino al divano con il pacco di tortine al limone in mano. Lo aprì e se ne infilò due in bocca senza tanti complimenti.   
«Senti, tu ce l’hai “Halo”? Dopo un po’ “Callo f Duty” diventa davvero noioso», disse Gojyo, lasciando sul tavolino il joypad della X Box.   
«Mh, non lo so, però se vuoi possiamo accendere la Play 3 e giocare con “Soul Calibur”, è così divertente!»  
«Perché no. Faccio io che tu sei tutto rotto e non ti puoi muovere.»  
Goku sorrise e continuò a mangiare le preziose tortine al limone di Sanzo.   
Dopo quasi un’ora qualcuno suonò alla porta.   
«Oh! Deve essere Tiffany!»  
Gojyo si alzò per aprire la porta. Tiffany era incantevole quella sera, indossava un abitino di pizzo bianco e per come era acconciata e truccata probabilmente per Goku si prevedeva una gran bella festa.   
«Ragazzi ma… che bello schifo avete fatto a terra.»  
«Ora do una pulita, non vorrei mai che Genjo ci uccida tutti per le briciole sparse a terra e sul divano», Gojyo si alzò e ridacchiò, andando a prendere scopa e paletta nello sgabuzzino. Una volta pulito, con l’aiuto di Tiffany, notò il pacco che la ragazza aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
«È quello per Sanzo?»  
«Già, mia sorella mi ha scambiata per un facchino.»  
Gojyo non rispose e aprì il pacco per prendere il pass che era riservato a _l’intrattenimento._  
Non sapeva neanche lui cosa diamine avesse in mente, ma se lo infilò in tasca, poi chiuse tutto, non badando al resto del contenuto.   
Stava quasi per andarsene quando gli venne in mente una cosa. Goku era stato particolarmente gentile a invitarlo per il pomeriggio, come se avesse captato la sua solitudine. Lo vide con Tiffany, mentre lei lo aiutava a sistemarsi sul divano. Prese l’intera scatola di cartone.  
«Appena Sanzo è raggiungibile, avvisalo che la scatola l’ho presa io e di venire a casa mia.»  
«E perché?» Domandarono quasi all’unisono i due ragazzi.  
«Così potete stare da soli», rispose facendo l’occhiolino. Goku divenne rosso come un peperone e invece Tiffany fece un sorriso così largo da far impallidire lo  Stregatto di “Alice nel paese delle meraviglie”.  
«Non fate cazzate», disse prima di uscire ai due ragazzi.   
«Ma perché oggi me lo dicono tutti?»

Aveva mandato un messaggio a Sanzo per dirgli che Gojyo aveva preso la scatola e di andare quindi a casa sua. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, ma Sanzo aveva risposto con il suo solito “ok”. Non era tanto pratico con i cellulari moderni, per lui erano troppo fragili e troppo complicati.   
Tiffany aveva cucinato per lui. Di solito Goku se la cavava ai fornelli, ma con la gamba ingessata fino a sopra il ginocchio, era davvero difficile muoversi, e alla fine gli aveva preparato degli spaghetti all’italiana.   
«Ho visto un video su Youtube, sbagliavo tutto. Non salavo l’acqua, prima cosa e facevo cuocere gli spaghetti finché non erano molli, senza capire cosa diamine volesse dire “al dente”, per fortuna che questa ragazza italiana che abita a Providence l’ha spiegato. Ho visto che avevi una salsa si pomodoro e ho messo quella.»  
«Perfetto, non preoccuparti. Sanzo mi ha portato un paio di volte a mangiare in un ristorante italiano, di quelli veri, come li definisce lui, quando mangi le cose fatte bene poi non riesci più ad abituarti a… lo schifo di prima. Ogni tanto cucino maccheroni e formaggio e Sanzo mi guarda in cagnesco, non li sopporta, ma lui è strano, mangia i cracker con la maionese, ogni tanto la mette anche sui biscotti.»  
«La maionese! Scherzi?»  
«Ti giuro, è tanto schizzinoso, ma alla fine ha gusti discutibili anche lui. Si intende di alcolici, quello sì.»  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e mangiò di gusto, chiacchierando del più e del meno con la ragazza. Si era legata i capelli per cucinare e il viso era completamente libero dalla lunga e folta chioma castana. Si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo a stare da solo con lei; Tiffany aveva avuto altri ragazzi, altre storie, anche se brevi, lui invece era sempre stato quello timido e impacciato con tutti. Amava la bellezza, poteva incantarsi davanti a una ragazza o anche a un uomo particolarmente bello – come Sanzo – ma raramente aveva provato desiderio fisico vero e proprio. Con Tiffany si era spinto un po’ oltre i baci, con carezze spinte, ma niente di più.   
Guardò la propria gamba ingessata e si domandò quanto doveva essere sfortunato. Sarebbe stata la serata perfetta, e invece.   
«Andiamo a stenderci in camera tua a guardare un film?»  
La domanda giunse inaspettata. Goku sorrise e annuì.

Si era sempre chiesto com’era stare con una ragazza. Erano sempre parsi a suoi occhi come esseri a parte, ma con Tiffany aveva scoperto che le ragazze erano più simili ai maschi di quanto pensasse. Era solo una questione di apparenza: Tiffany aveva le sue stessa passioni, parlava come lui, a volte era persino volgare come lui e in definitiva non aveva niente da invidiare a un amico maschio. A parte che lui la desiderava e che lei era bellissima con i suoi vestiti dai colori sgargianti.   
Quando Tiffany aveva interrotto la visione del film per sdraiarsi su di lui, improvvisamente venne preso dal panico. Tiffany aveva già avuto due fidanzati e quindi era abbastanza ovvio che avesse avuto anche dei rapporti, lui invece prima di lei non l’aveva mai neanche baciata una ragazza.   
«Ma… ho la gamba ingessata», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, mentre lei si alzava la gonna del vestito per sfilarsi gli slip.   
«Non ti preoccupare, non è un grande impedimenti, l’importante è abbassare giusto i pantaloni, no?»  
Goku sorrise e le accarezzò le cosce snelle. La assecondò aiutandosi con i gomiti per sollevare il bacino, per farsi abbassare i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer. La nudità lo mise un attimo al disagio: nessuno lo aveva mai visto nudo, a parte Sanzo. Quando lo aveva trovato era stato proprio lui a lavarlo e a vestirlo, all’ospedale non si lasciava visitare o toccare da qualcuno che non fosse Sanzo. Con il tempo anche con lui era diventato piuttosto pudico. Il fatto che Tiffany lo vedesse, in quel momento, al culmine della propria eccitazione, fu per un attimo motivo di vergogna. Vergogna che svanì quando la ragazza si sbottonò la parte davanti del vestito, sotto la quale non indossava nulla.   
«Io prendo la pillola ma… se ti rende più tranquillo ho sempre con me dei preservativi.»  
«Sì, mi rende più tranquillo», rispose Goku, arrossendo fortemente.   
Fece tutto lei; gli fece indossare il preservativo e poi si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Notò che anche lei era rossa sulle gote tonde. Quando sentì il suo calore ebbe paura di godere troppo e subito. Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi, indeciso se toccarle i seni nudi o meno. Alla fine a decidere fu Tiffany: gli prese le mani e se le portò entrambe sui seni che lui strinse subito, saggiandone la morbidezza.   
Era uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, lo sentiva nel petto. Non era solo “la prima volta”, anche per Tiffany era importante, lo poteva dedurre dal fatto che non staccò mai da lui gli occhi. Neanche quando si avvicinò a lui per stringerlo forte, quando l’orgasmo fu così forte da risultare doloroso. Quando fu il turno di Tiffany di raggiungere il piacere, fu lui a stringerla forte. Accadde poco dopo di lui e non aveva mai sentito una ragazza fare versi del genere, neanche quando aveva scoperto quella coppietta nei bagni della palestra dell’Istituto.   
«Credo di amarti, sai?» Sussurrò Goku all’orecchio della ragazza, che ancora stava stretta a lui.  
«Anche io, sai?»

Era uno stronzo patentato, ne era perfettamente consapevole. A differenza di molti, lui non si faceva troppi crucci sui difetti del proprio carattere: era un mostro disegnato, come aveva letto una volta in un libro, ma disegnato male, con troppe ombre e poche luci. Ma comunque immaginando in quale situazione fosse coinvolto Goku con la sua _fidanzata_ , decise di risultare abbastanza indulgente da lasciarlo solo per quella notte. Avrebbe chiesto ospitalità a Gojyo e Hakkai; poteva sopportare l’idea di Goku e del casino che si portava dietro, ma non poteva sopportare l’idea di Goku e un’altra persona e del casino che si sarebbero portati dietro. Così Gojyo lo aveva avvertito del pacco e stava andando da lui. Chissà se i due avrebbero gradito il suo _regalo_ , era certo di no.

«Sei arrivato finalmente, stavamo quasi per cenare senza di te», disse Gojyo, aprendo la porta indossando solo una maglia dei Metallica e pantaloni di una tuta che aveva visto anni migliori.   
«Che hai là dietro?»  
«Alla riserva mi era quasi passata la voglia di cacciare, poi ho cambiato idea e mi è venuta _fame_.»  
Buttò sul tavolo un grosso fagiano che aveva lasciato dissanguare nel bosco. Lo aveva ucciso con un solo colpo, con quella tecnica chiamata _scatto_ , che era la sua preferita per uccidere. Era capace di restare disteso a terra a contare i minuti e i secondi nell’attesa della visuale perfetta, ma a volte dare la morte era un lavoro veloce.   
«Ma che cazzo…»   
Hakkai fece capitolino dalla cucina in quel momento. Prese la carcassa per le zampe e lo portò in cucina. Gojyo ignorava la capacità di Hakkai di cucinare un fagiano, ma quello che lo interessava ora era Sanzo.   
«Ho qualcosa per te.»  
Lo portò nel piccolo soggiorno, dove aveva appoggiato la scatola. Aveva preso da lì solo il pass per l’intrattenimento e niente di più. No aveva visto cosa c’era avvolto nella plastica. Genjo la aprì, tirando fuor il contenuto senza aspettare troppo: prese la scatola e la ribaltò sul tavolo. C’era un grosso mantello nero piegato e stirato, avvolto nel cellophane, in un’altra piccola scatola era custodito qualcosa di più pesante, ma Genjo prestò la sua attenzione verso i biglietto da visita. Una busta di delicata carta dorata conteneva l’invito scritto su cartoncino bianco perlato.   
«Che roba pacchiana», commentò Gojyo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Mh, e qui cosa c’è?»  
Prese la scatola di cartone e l’aprì con più delicatezza: all’interno c’era qualcosa avvolto in molteplici strati di seta gialla. Era una maschera. Dopo anni Sanzo rivide quella maschera, almeno, qualcosa di molto vicino a essa. Non c’era un buco a simboleggiare un urlo di dolore al posto della labbra, ma poteva giurare che fosse uguale in tutti gli altri particolari. Era abbastanza pesante, probabilmente era fatta di un materiale pregiato come la porcellana o la ceramica.   
«Ehi… Sanzo? Ci sei?»  
«Sì… va tutto bene.»  
Posò la maschera sul tavolo, portava il simbolo della spirale dell’eterno ritorno sulla fronte. Qualcuno l’aveva fatta fare pensando a lui.   
Il regalo di qualcuno che l’osservava da tanto, tanto tempo.


	19. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 1

_Sentite, tutti sanno di avere qualcosa che non va.  
Semplicemente non sanno cosa sia.   
Vogliono tutti una confessione.   
Vogliono tutti un racconto catartico per descriverla   
specialmente i colpevoli.   
Ma tutti sono colpevoli in qualche  modo.  
_ __  
Rustin “Rust” Cohle – True Detective

**Capitolo 3  
  
Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 1**

 

Tolsero il gesso dalla gamba di Goku il giorno prima del suo compleanno. La prima cosa che fece fu grattarsi a dovere, mentre Sanzo lo guardava, impassibile come sempre.   
Non era stato trovato l’uomo che lo aveva spinto fuori strada né la macchina usata. Si leggeva in faccia a Sanzo la voglia di uscire dall’ospedale per accendere la sigaretta che aveva già tra le labbra. Dover stare dietro a Goku ingessato era stato straziante per lui, che non aveva molta cura degli altri.   
«Ah, che sollievo, non ce la facevo più…» Goku avvicinò la gamba al viso, annusando la pelle che per quasi un mese era rimasta chiusa nel gesso e arricciò il naso. «Ma puzza.»  
«Certo che puzza», replicò Sanzo. «Puzza anche se non resta settimane in un gesso.»  
«Sei sempre molto simpatico tu.»

Sanzo tornò in ufficio quel pomeriggio. Gli impiegati correvano come formiche al suo ingresso, sempre. Sapeva bene quanto si rilassassero in sua assenza, ma il timore reverenziale che provavano nei suoi confronti non lo aveva incusso lui. Dopo anni di razionale disinteresse per l’azienda, si era reinserito al suo posto e all’inizio era stato accolto da una fredda coltre di indifferenza e mancanza di rispetto. Quando chiedeva i dati amministrativi arrivavano spaventosamente in ritardo, fino a quando un giorno non era sceso al piano degli uffici della contabilità e aveva cercato il responsabile. Per licenziarlo in tronco.   
Una cosa che non riusciva a tollerare era l’esser schernito gratuitamente da un tizio di due anni più vecchio di lui. Dopo una manciata di colloqui aveva trovato un adeguato sostituto e da allora i rapporti sulla contabilità arrivavano puntuali sulla sua scrivania senza che dovesse chiedere nulla. Per loro forse era solo un ragazzino viziato messo al comando di una delle più grandi e importanti aziende produttrici di energia degli Stati Uniti d’America, ma Sanzo nella sua immobilità aveva imparato più di quanto loro potevano immaginare. Girare per il mondo alla ricerca della verità su suo padre gli aveva permesso di vedere e studiare cosa volesse significare l’impatto ambientale delle aziende d’energia: le trivelle per estrarre il petrolio, i lunghi tubi sottomarini che portavano il gas in giro per il mondo, l’estrazione di metalli e componenti per la costruzione dei pannelli fotovoltaici. Suo padre si era battuto fino alla morte per il progetto dell’energia pulita della fusione nucleare: la maggior parte delle scorie sarebbero state a bassa radioattività, esauribile in cento anni, così da eliminare il problema sociale e politico dello stoccaggio di tale materiale e il gas prodotto non sarebbe stato nocivo e la cosa più importante sarebbe stata la possibilità di utilizzare l’acqua come combustibile per la fusione. Niente più guerre, niente più sfrenati interessi. Per questo suo padre era morto. Il problema più grande per attuare il progetto dei Sanzo – perché non apparteneva solo a suo padre – era il raggiungimento di temperature estremamente elevate, così elevate che nessun materiale poteva resistere ai milioni di gradi che necessitavano. Per quello suo padre aveva contattato team di esperti ingegneri e chimici, che ancora lavoravano al progetto, occupandosi anche di creare macchine sempre più all’avanguardia per la produzione di energia convenzionale. Tutti quegli ingegneri che avevano lavorato per Komyo ora lavoravano per lui, tutti eccetto uno. Un nome che mancava all’interno delle cartelle degli archivi; stipendi versati a un uomo fantasma. Un socio che risultava Sanzo di nome, ma non sulla carta.   
Sanzo chiuse l’ennesimo cassetto degli archivi cartacei che ancora conservavano sotto l’immenso grattacielo fatto costruire negli anni ’80 da suo padre e che dieci anni prima aveva subito un importante restauro. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e sospirò: i documenti dei due Sanzo che avevano fondato la società con Komyo erano presenti, con anche i certificati di morte e le relazioni delle autopsie. Tenkai Sanzo era morto di infarto del miocardio. Una morte fulminante che aveva colto tutti di sorpresa. Più lenta quella di Godai Sanzo invece, che apparentemente pare fosse morto di un cancro allo stomaco non curato a dovere, ma dopo l’autopsia venne fuori la reale causa: avvelenamento da radiazioni. Godai era stato ucciso lentamente, goccia dopo goccia, in un periodo di tempo che gli inquirenti ipotizzarono potesse durare dai cinque ai sette anni. Il colpevole però non era mai stato trovato: un lavoro certosino e di fredda spietatezza, per far passare l’avvelenamento per un tumore maligno e particolarmente aggressivo. Degli altri due Sanzo non riusciva a trovare traccia: anche se il progetto non apparteneva interamente a suo padre, ma era portato avanti dagli anni ’50 da quella associazione di cinque uomini, non era detto che dovessero necessariamente collaborare. Anzi, era meglio se gli uomini col nome di “Sanzo”, lavorassero ai lati estremi del pianeta, per un obiettivo comune.   
E lui? Era forse l’unico rimasto in vita o ce n’erano altri? Di solito i Sanzo sceglievano un successore attraverso determinati criteri di ricerca a lui sconosciuti.   
Uscì dall’archivio e nel risalire in ascensore gli arrivò un messaggio. Un messaggio da Gojyo. Era una settimana che non si sentivano. Non aveva mai dimenticato la sensazione delle labbra su di lui. A volte ne era quasi imbarazzato. Imbarazzato dal desiderio di volerlo ancora. Nessuno altro se non lui.   
Nel messaggio Gojyo gli chiedeva di vedersi per parlare della Loggia d’oro, dato che l’invito scadeva a fine aprile. Gli rispose dicendo di incontrarsi quella sera a casa sua, sarebbero stati soli, dato che Goku sarebbe uscito con la sua fidanzata.

«Si batte la fiacca ragazzi, pare che il Re Giallo si sia preso una vacanza», Yaone si buttò sulla sedia con una tale forza che quasi la ribaltò. Raramente c’erano così pochi casi su cui lavorare e le giornate si erano fatte sempre più noiose. Erano tornati a occuparsi della “normale amministrazione”: delitti passionali, suicidi, incidenti stradali, casi che fino a quel momento erano passati nelle mani di medici legali di un’altra squadra. Hakkai era piuttosto lieto di non vedere più in giro i segni del Re Giallo e del suo imitatore, ma c’era altro a infastidirlo. Hakuryu passava gran parte delle sue giornate in compagnia del collega di analisi delle fibre e quando passava di fianco al loro laboratorio li sentiva scherzare e ridere. Era normale farlo; anche lui faceva battute con Yaone e le altre colleghe, ma era infastidito comunque. Hakuryu gli aveva raccontato come lei e Chin’iso avessero lo stesso cattivissimo senso dell’humor. Hakkai aveva il medesimo senso dell’umorismo molto nero ed era geloso del fatto che lei si divertisse a quel modo con lui. Cercava di frenare la propria possessività, sapendo quanto potesse risultare fastidioso. Incontrò Hakuryu e Chin’iso in caffetteria.   
«Questa è cattivissima!» Esclamò Hakuryu, buttando la testa indietro. «Non dovrei neanche ridere!»  
Li vide seduti a un tavolo, con davanti due tazze ancora fumanti. Decise di avvicinarsi, sfoggiando il suo miglior falso sorriso.   
«Oh, Hakkai!» Hakuryu gli andò in contro per abbracciarlo. «Ci siamo presi una pausa, c’è un caso di intossicazione alimentare che sospettiamo sia veleno, ci sono tracce sui vestiti, nei capelli, ovunque, ma è difficile capire cosa sia. Ci stava scoppiando la testa e siamo venuti qua, a voi come va?»  
Chin’iso aveva la pelle bianca come il latte, ma non aveva la stessa sembianza perlacea di Hakuryu, piuttosto qualcosa di malato, soprattutto a causa di quelle vene azzurrognole in rilievo. I capelli tinti di viola intenso non stonavano con il suo aspetto da rettile.   
«Abbastanza bene, dopo i numeri esagerati delle morti del Re Giallo tiriamo un sospiro di sollievo, ma oggi è una giornata davvero fiacca. Per fortuna di chi sta là fuori, ovviamente.»  
«Beh, sperare nella morte della gente per lavorare non è il massimo», commentò Chin’iso, con quella sua voce da bambola assassina di film del terrore.   
«No, infatti. Ma non c’è giorno che passa che non abbia un cadavere», lanciò un’occhiata a Hakuryu e poi le accarezzò i capelli. «Torno a lavorare, ero passato per un caffè ma credo che desisterò. Non voglio agitarmi troppo.»

Hakkai non era ancora tornato e lui doveva incontrarsi con Sanzo a casa sua. Gojyo lasciò un post it sul frigorifero e finì di vestirsi. Mentre raggiungeva l’appartamento di Sanzo a piedi si fermò davanti a un negozio di dolci. Lui non era un grande amante di dolci, ma aveva visto Sanzo mangiarne una quantità industriale sia al funerale di Jikaku, che durante le altre volte che lo aveva visto, in più Goku glia aveva confermato l’amore di Sanzo per l’alta pasticceria e per il cioccolato. Alzò un sopracciglioe decise di comprare un vassoio misto, senza neanche chiedersi perché. Non aveva mai fatto regali alle donne per portarsele a letto: quando capiva di avere quel genere di ragazze davanti andava a cercarsi un’altra preda. Gli sembrava alla fine di pagare per scopare, e se doveva farlo tanto valeva tirare fuori i soldi giusto per quello, cosa che, per sua fortuna, non aveva mai dovuto fare. Si accese una sigaretta mentre con l’altra reggeva il pacchettino di pasticcini e si avviò di nuovo verso la casa del biondino.

Gojyo arrivò in anticipo e Sanzo, che si stava facendo il bagno, andò ad aprire con i capelli ancora umidi e l’accappatoio bianco a coprirlo.   
«Sei arrivato prima», disse, lanciando subito un’occhiata al pacchetto che il rosso reggeva.   
«Non si usa più salutare?»  
«Ciao. Sei arrivato prima. Avanti entra», si scostò dalla porta per farlo passare, continuando a guardare il pacchetto della pasticceria. «E quello?»  
«Ah, niente… avevo un buono pasto che stava per scadere. Cioè… Hakkai ce l’aveva, di una pasticceria dove tempo fa aveva comprato una torta, visto che lui è a dieta ho pensato di farti un regalo.»  
Aveva inventato quella bugia senza rendersene conto: l’idea di aver speso dei soldi – neanche pochi – per fare un regalo a un biondo bisbetico a cui l’aveva succhiato qualche settimana prima.   
«Mh, grazie», senza neanche la decenza di andare a vestirsi, Sanzo aprì il pacchetto dopo averlo appoggiato sul tavolo e prese un pasticcino al cioccolato. «Buono, Hakkai doveva aver comprato una torta molto costosa per avere un buono pasto tale da comprare tutta questa roba.»  
«Già… festeggiava una promozione», Gojyo avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua per la marea di cazzate che stava sparando, ma non riusciva a frenarsi.   
Sanzo aveva i capelli bagnati appiccicati alla fronte e la bocca sporca di panna. Il suo cervello si inceppò per un momento.  
«Dobbiamo parlare della… della Loggia d’Oro.»  
«Sì, vado a vestirmi e ne parliamo.»

Sanzo era tornato indossando pratici pantaloni da ginnastica e una maglia a maniche lunghe piuttosto larga. Non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato, in abiti comodi, con i capelli scompigliati. Gli sembrava più umano, da un certo punto di vista.   
«Sheila mi ha mandato qualche informazione in merito alla Loggia, ecco», tirò fuori dei fogli piegati dalla giacca di pelle appoggiata sulla sedia. «I ricchi che partecipano al rito sono detti gli Abitanti e invece quelli che scopano e si fanno scopare sono i Reietti… così come Linda aveva definito se stessa prima di morire», mormorò a bassa voce. Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata, infilandosi in bocca una pallina al cocco.  
«Ma non ti sentirai male a ingurgitare tutti quegli zuccheri?»  
«Mica sono diabetico.»  
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e tornò ai fogli che reggeva in mano.   
«Tu entrerai dalla porta principale, già vestito e mascherato, dirai solo la parola d’ordine che è Nibelungo. Io invece arriverò lì insieme agli altri, con un pulman. Anche noi avremo delle maschere, ce le danno lì però. Sheila ha detto che di solito sono nere o bianche con un’aspirale dorata dipinta sopra.»  
«Girerà della droga?»   
«Sheila mi ha raccontato che a lei avevano rifilato una droga mai vista, che si scioglie sulla lingua: un fortissimo eccitante. Ha visto girare di tutto nella sala delle orge: cocaina, popper, eroina, acidi, ma è roba portata dagli organizzatori, nessuno però pare sia obbligato a prenderla.»  
«Potrebbe girare anche quella droga nuova, quella che chiamano Il Re Giallo, per l’appunto», ipotizzò Sanzo. «Se riuscissimo a prenderne anche solo un grammo potremmo darlo a Hakkai che potrebbe esaminarlo.»  
«Vuoi coinvolgere la polizia?» Domandò Gojyo, arricciando il naso. L’idea non gli piaceva.   
«No, ho parlato solo di Hakkai, non della polizia.»  
Gojyo accennò un sorriso nervoso: l’amico era già parzialmente coinvolto, non voleva metterlo nei guai, ma era l’unico a cui potessero affidare l’analisi della droga.   
«Quando decidiamo di andare?» Domandò poi Sanzo, pulendosi le dita sporche di zucchero su un tovagliolo di carta.   
«Settimana prossima? Dobbiamo anche parlarne con gli altri, non mi sembra giusto tenerli all’oscuro.»  
«Sempre pieno di buone intenzioni tu, eh?»  
Sanzo non voleva tecnicamente prenderlo in giro, ma in pratica lo fece. Fosse stato per lui avrebbe agito da solo, prendendosi la responsabilità di ogni cosa. Dalla morte di Komyo, non aveva più voluto coinvolgere nessuno nelle sue azioni. Anche se difficile, riusciva a tenere Goku fuori dalle sue attività il più possibile, anche se il ragazzo non era certo un cucciolo indifeso, ma Sanzo non voleva più sentirsi responsabile della morte di qualcuno, per di più di una persona che gli era stata affidata e che per la legge risultava addirittura suo figlio adottivo, anche se ormai era maggiorenne.   
«Hakkai è coinvolto, anche Goku è coinvolto, la sua ragazza è la sorella di Sheila, che ci ha dato queste informazioni.»  
Il biondo si limitò a rispondere con un verso, infilandosi in bocca l’ennesimo pasticcino: un dolcetto fritto ripieno di crema alla ricotta. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò mangiandolo, probabilmente per lui era l’esperienza più vicina all’orgasmo che avesse mai provato.   
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise apertamente a quel pensiero, con una certa malizia che non tentava assolutamente di nascondere.   
«Ti va di uscire?»

Aveva finito di arredare la villetta in cui si era trasferito proprio quel giorno. Se l’era presa con calma, sapendo bene che sarebbe rimasto lì il tempo sufficiente per seguire Genjo. Finalmente il ragazzo aveva preso le redini dell’eredità di Komyo e sinceramente non sapeva dire se la cosa gli dispiacesse o meno. La sua idea di affossarlo tramite lo scredito della sua reputazione era andata in fumo a causa dell’inefficienza di Zakuro, che aveva pensato bene di lasciare il paese e andarsene. Forse a qualcosa era servito: le quotazioni della Sanzo & Co. erano scese spaventosamente, per poi risalire lentamente negli ultimi giorni.   
Ukoku si tolse la giacca e la buttò sul divano. Si versò due dita di rhum e osservò la notturna New Orleans in lontananza. Luci e suoni lontani, mentre lui vegliava dalla palude.   
« “Tigre tigre, che ardi luminosa e spandi il tuo chiarore, nelle foreste oscure”», si portò il bicchiere alle labbra. « “Quale occhio o mano immortale, ha mai potuto forgiare la tua simmetria”.»  
Si spostò in camera da letto. Era troppo grande per un uomo solo. Ukoku si era abituato alla solitudine, là dove il suo alter ego Nii aveva condiviso il proprio talamo con chiunque per interesse, lui invece apprezzava il silenzio e il ricordo. Appoggiò il bicchiere sul comodino e si leccò le labbra che sapevano di alcool. Prese la maschera gialla che aveva comprato appositamente per quell’evento. Era riuscito ad agganciare la bella Sheila un giorno che la ragazza stava passeggiando per una delle strade del ghetto. L’aveva seguita con la sua bella berlina nera e lei, affamata di soldi più che di altro, si era fermata. L’aveva caricata, portata a casa e le aveva dato tanti di quei soldi da potersi comprare una villa in Europa e trasferirsi lì fino a crepare di vecchiaia. Gli aveva dato la scatola con l’invito e la maschera che avrebbe dovuto consegnare in qualche modo a Genjo e le aveva detto poi di lasciare la città. Non gli importava dove sarebbe andata, doveva solo sparire. Lei aveva consegnato tutto a Genjo ed era sparita. Ora doveva solo controllare il ragazzo dai capelli d’oro e scoprire in quale giorno sarebbe andato alla Loggia d’Oro. Aveva intenzione di fargli una sorpresa. Sorrise, mentre nella buia camera il silenzio veniva rotto dal solo rumore del suo fiato. Una volta non era stato così solo. Quando era giovane aveva conosciuto l’amore. Così velocemente l’aveva avuto e così velocemente se ne era disfatto.   
Komyo moriva ogni notte.   
E ancora. E ancora. E ancora.   
Un cerchio piatto che l’Eternità osservava e faceva girare con il suo dito divino.   
E così lui perdeva la testa per un uomo di vent’anni più grande di lui, dell’uomo che avrebbe dovuto uccidere dopo Godai.   
E ancora. E ancora. E ancora.   
In un infinito cerchio senza fine, Ukoku osservava il mondo sgretolarsi e ricomporsi sotto i piedi di uomini potenti, come un grande puzzle gestito da mani impudenti. Tra cui c’erano le sue e quelle di Genjo Sanzo.   
Solo che lui ancora non lo sapeva.   
  



	20. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 2

 

**Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 2**

 

Sheila non si faceva più sentire da giorni. A ogni chiamata persa le unghie di Tiffany si facevano sempre più martoriate. Le mordeva con i denti, strappandole poco a poco. Goku soffriva nel vederla così, ma non sapeva come consolarla. Erano andati in quel locale dove suonavano Jazz in cui era andato qualche volta con Kanzeon. Al banco non c’era più la ragazzina con le trecce che lo salutava a stento; il nuovo proprietario aveva detto che la ragazza se n’era andata per problemi famigliari. Aveva modificato il locale: aveva colorato di bianco il legno alle pareti e del bancone, il che rendeva tutto più luminoso. Al posto del Jazz si suonava rock melodico, che a Goku non piaceva granché. Prese la mano della ragazza e le impedì di ferirsi oltre.  
«Forse voleva stare un po’ da sola.»  
«Perché? Io e lei parliamo sempre, per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto andarsene via senza avvisarmi?»  
Goku non sapeva cosa rispondere, le sorrise, cercando di tirarle su il morale ordinando uno dei pochi dolci che la nuova gestione del locale forniva alla clientela.  
«Spero sia buona questa cheesecake, non ho bisogno di mangiare anche la merda.»  
Goku arricciò il naso.  
«Nel caso non fosse buona la mangio io, anche se fa schifo. Sanzo dice sempre che sono un pozzo senza fondo… o un lavandino, a seconda di come gli gira.»  
«Perché lo chiami Sanzo se il suo nome è Genjo?» Tiffany cercò di cambiare discorso.  
«Ecco… quando ci siamo conosciuti gli ho chiesto come si chiamava e lui mi ha risposto Genjo Sanzo Hoshi, solo che era tutto troppo complicato per me e la prima cosa che mi è rimasta impressa è Sanzo e così da allora lo chiamo così.»  
«Che cosa dolce», sussurrò lei. Prese la piccola forchetta e assaggio la cheesecake. Sorrise e ne prese un’altra porzione anche per lui. «È così buona che è un peccato se non la mangi anche tu.»

Con i riflettori puntati addosso Sanzo sembrava ancora più bianco e vestito di nero sembrava ancora più magro. Era incredibile come la vodka alla frutta e un karaoke potessero cambiare una persona. Gojyo se ne stava tra il pubblico a ballare alle note di “Let’s dance”, l’ennesima canzone di David Bowie che Sanzo stava cantando sul palco. All’inizio gli avventori si erano lamentati del monopolio che il biondo aveva imposto sul palco, ma dopo alcune canzoni erano arrivate le richieste e Gojyo continuava a farlo bere per farlo cantare.  
«Space Oddity!»  
Da una voce solitaria in fondo al locale si levò un coro di richieste. Sanzo cercò nell’archivio non trovando la base. A quel punto a Gojyo venne un’idea assurda: non suonava la chitarra da un po’ di tempo, ma quella era una delle canzoni che con Jien aveva ascoltato più spesso e una delle prime che aveva imparato a suonare. Chiese di poter usare una delle chitarre classiche che tenevano nel retro e salì sul palco. Sanzo gli lanciò un occhiata interrogativa. Accordò velocemente lo strumento e poi, sorridendo, attaccò con i primi inconfondibili accordi. Con una vena di incertezza Sanzo cominciò a cantare, conoscendo “Space Oddity” a memoria. C’era quella lieve tristezza ad accompagnare il testo che lo aveva sempre commosso profondamente. Il maggior Tom solo nello spazio, l’alienazione dell’essere circondato dal nulla. Batté il tempo sulla cassa della chitarra, prima di attaccare con il ritornello, cercando di cantare dietro alla voce bassa e vibrante di Genjo, che non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso.  
Il modo in cui reggeva l’asta del microfono e lo guardava, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo violetto. Non ci volle molto che tutte le voci del locale si unissero alle loro. Ma Gojyo non le udiva. Così come non le udiva Sanzo. La foga. La folla. Le risate e le facce felici. Forse non stava neanche azzeccando tutte le note con la chitarra, mentre c’era qualcuno che accompagnava il ritmo battendo le mani sul tavolo.  
Sanzo fece qualcosa di inaspettato. Forse era l’alcool. Forse la follia del momento. Ma a canzone finita lo prese per la maglia, avvicina dolo a sé con uno strattone e lo baciò. Sulle labbra, alzandosi appena sulle punte. Fischi e altri applausi per un diverso tipo di spettacolo.

Il locale stava per chiudere e fuori la gente si affollava a parlare e a fumare.  
«Ce l’hai una sigaretta?»  
Gojyo tirò fuori il suo pacchetto di Hi Lite e glielo porse. Non aveva parlato di quel bacio dato sul palco né di quello che era accaduto tra di loro settimane prima.  
Vide una figura famigliare in lontananza che si avvicinava. Una di quelle che poteva definire “le sue preferite”: donne con cui era riuscito a scopare più di una volta al mese e su cui poteva andare sul sicuro. Non erano tipe da fidanzamento, né da droga, né da figli a tradimento. E Gojyo non faceva sesso se non indossava il guanto, quindi non aveva problemi da quel punto di vista. Era una pantera nera con gambe lunghe mezzo chilometro e capelli ricci scuri che le cascavano sulle spalle larghe.  
«Ehi, Gojyo. È una vita che non ci si vede.»  
La ragazza si fermò vicino a lui. Molto vicino a lui. Aveva quel vizio di sfiorargli il braccio con le tette. La lasciò fare, mentre sentiva l’odore della sigaretta di Sanzo accesa. Gli venne voglia di fumare, così se ne accese una anche lui.  
«Già, ho avuto da fare.»  
«Anche questa sera hai da fare?»  
Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata a Sanzo. Si guardarono, per un istante. Il rosso sorrise.  
«Ho da fare, sì.»  
Vide il suo compagno di bevute tirare fuori il cellulare per chiamare la berlina con l’autista. Gli aveva spiegato una volta che era abbonato a una compagnia che conoscevano solo certi miliardari. Bastava chiamare un numero, pronunciare il proprio di serie e arrivava un autista con berlina blindata che lo avrebbe portato a casa o qualsiasi altro luogo. Tutto era registrato su un database. Gojyo aveva trovato la cosa molto inquietante, ma era un modo per andare e venire da luoghi più o meno loschi senza farsi trovare da nessuno. Ed era altamente improbabile che gli autisti tradissero la società per cui lavoravano, essendo vincolati a un contratto che lasciava poche vie di fuga. In compenso guadagnavano quanto un uomo poteva fare in una vita in un solo anno.  
«Hai da fare con lui?»  
La ragazza sorrise a Genjo, ma non venne ricambiata. Probabilmente il biondino non vedeva l’ora di togliersi di torno tutta quella gente e in particolare quella afro americana invadente.  
«Già, ho da fare con lui. E lui da solo, Janet non ti voglio tra i piedi.»  
La ragazza fece un passo indietro, alzando un sopracciglio. In quel momento arrivò la macchina. Una berlina bianca che sembrò comparire dalla leggera nebbiolina che si era formata quella notte. Sanzo fece segno all’autista e si avvicinò alla macchina, aprendo lo sportello.  
«Vieni con me?» Domandò a Gojyo, quasi retoricamente.  
«Certo, dolcezza.»  
Si godette per un istante l’espressione smarrita di Janet e si infilò in macchina, chiudendosi lo sportello alle spalle.

“Fight Club” per anni era stato solo un libro dello scrittore pulp Chuck Palahniuck. Poi era uscito il film di Fincher e piccoli e illegali club erano spuntati come funghi. Nessuno voleva far saltare in aria gli istituti di credito per portare ogni persona a zero e ricominciare da capo in una società iniqua, volevano solo picchiarsi. Picchiare un altro essere umano. Distruggere la sua faccia. Farlo sanguinare dalla bocca. Fargli sputare i denti.  
Hakkai prese il biglietto da visita di uno dei Fight Club tra le dita. Lo aveva tenuto nascosto tra le pagine della Bibbia per almeno quattro anni. Lesse l’indirizzo tre volte prima di decidersi.  
Raggiunse lo scantinato un’ora dopo. Sapeva che tanto Gojyo non sarebbe tornato per cena, ormai erano passate le sette da quasi quattro ore, se il coinquilino non si fosse palesato a quell’ora non si sarebbe palesato più.    
All’interno del vecchio scantinato c’erano almeno una ventina di uomini. Sudati e pesti, le cui voci venivano ovattate dall’isolamento acustico fatto dal proprietario della lavanderia che copriva il club illegale. Come lo videro arrivare si zittirono, anche i due che a terra se le stavano dando di santa ragione si fermarono. Lo conoscevano, era già stato lì. Erano passati quattro anni almeno, ma si ricordavano di lui e della poltiglia in cui aveva trasformato un uomo per la sola colpa di assomigliare al padre della ragazza che aveva consegnato Kanan alla banda di stupratori.  
«Hai ancora la tessera?»  
Hakkai la sventolò sorridendo soave.  
«Prometto di fare il bravo, mi scuso ancora per quello che è accaduto quattro anni fa», non credeva alle parole che stava dicendo, come altre volte gli capitava.  
Si tolse il cappotto e le scarpe, seguendo il regolamento che si rifaceva a quello del libro. Si sfilò la cintura e la appoggiò sulle scarpe posate vicino alle altre.  
«Devo togliere la camicia?»  
Un uomo annuì: aveva la faccia butterata e una cicatrice sul labbro eppure i suoi occhi esprimevano la più profonda gentilezza ma vista. Mentre si sbottonava la camicia Hakkai si domandò se fosse anche cos il suo viso, ma inverso: dai tratti gentili con gli occhi pieni di crudeltà.

Passarono per il pub di Pippi per scoprire che Pippi non c’era più. Per Gojyo non fu un vero colpo al cuore, la ragazzina gli stava simpatica, ma non vederla più non lo avrebbe di certo fatto piangere, aveva però voglia di giocare a poker e dubitava che in quel nuovo locale dalle pareti bianche ci fosse ancora la cara vecchia bisca clandestina.  
«Ma questo cambiamento quando è avvenuto?»  
Sanzo barcollò verso il bancone e ci si appoggiò, tenendo la testa tra le mani. Reggeva l’alcool quanto lui, ma aveva bevuto troppo. Più di lui. Ora era nella fase del mal di testa ed erano le tre di notte. Trovarono Goku e Tiffany seduti a un tavolo.  
«Ma che ci fai qui? Non rispetti più il coprifuoco?» Gojyo prese in giro il ragazzo, che aveva la spalla appoggiata a quella di Tiffany, che se ne stava tranquilla a guardare il gruppo che suonava sul piccolo palchetto.  
«Ah, ma lasciami stare! Sanzo?»  
«Sanzo si sta riprendendo appoggiato al bancone… dici che devo prendergli qualcosa?»  
Tiffany scostò la testa di Goku dalla propria spalla e curiosò nella borsetta, tirò fuori un’aspirina effervescente.  
«Devi dargliela però quando ha digerito del tutto l’alcool ed è passata la sbronza.»  
Gojyo prese l’aspirina e sorrise.  
«Grazie ragazzi, che programmi avete per la serata? Domani è domenica e non dovete andare a scuola, ma sono già le tre.»  
«Pensavo di dormire da Tiffany, ho mandato un messaggio a Sanzo ma non mi ha risposto.»  
«Ovvio che no, quello lì è vecchio dentro e non sa usare in modo decente un cellulare senza tasti. Vi do la mia benedizione e questi», tirò fuori dalla tasca un paio di preservativi. «Non fate cazzate, Sanzo è troppo giovane per diventare nonno.»  
Abbandonò una sorridente Tiffany e un rosso troppo imbarazzato Goku e tornò dal suo ubriaco compagno di bevute.  
«Lo sai che Goku è seduto due tavoli più avanti e che se tutto va bene anche questa notte non diventi nonno?»  
Genjo scostò le mani per guardarlo con un occhio vacuo e poi fece spallucce.  
«Mi domando come faccia a essere ancora sveglio, quello di solito si addormenta a mezzanotte.»  
Gojyo fu preso da un moto di empatia: Sanzo non era tecnicamente un padre così come Goku non era tecnicamente un figlio, eppure nel loro rapporto c’era più intimità e comprensione di qualsiasi rapporto genitore-figlio avesse mai avuto modo di conoscere. Aveva visto poche famiglie, ma quella era di sicuro la più stramba e, in qualche modo, cominciava a sentirsi parte di essa. E il suo ruolo quale era?

Tornarono a casa vedendo la luce del sole illuminare pallidamente il retro dell’orizzonte. Gojyo osservò il cielo bluastro dietro i finestrini oscurati della berlina che li stava portando a casa. Sanzo era sveglio e sobrio, aveva preso quell’aspirina e sembrava che il suo mal di testa fosse passato. Si girò a guardarlo e si accorse di essere osservato.  
«Ti ricordi vero di avermi baciato davanti a tutti al karaoke?»  
«L’alcool è una merda», rispose Genjo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Non smetteva di guardarlo, con quel suo sguardo seducente.  
« Space Oddity è tra le canzoni che preferisco», aggiunse poi a voce bassa, guardando altrove.  
Se la sentiva ancora nelle orecchie mentre in ascensore baciava quel biondino capace di fargli perdere la testa. Lo aveva premuto contro la parete a specchi così elegante, che rifletteva tre volte la loro passione. Gli sollevò i polsi in alto, imprigionandoli nel suo, mentre continuava a baciarlo. Con la mano destra, quella libera, gli portò indietro i capelli, scoprendo quel viso che pareva non avere sesso alcuno. Gli baciò gli zigomi, le guance scavate e la linea della mascella, scendendo verso il collo. Sfiorò un punto particolarmente sensibile vicino all’orecchio, perché l’altro emise uno strano verso acuto, soffocato.  
Non intendeva dargli respiro neanche quando entrarono in casa. Genjo si fece spogliare nel tragitto verso la camera da letto e lui si spogliò a sua volta.  
Lo buttò sul letto e gli sfilò i boxer di fretta, con urgenza. Si fermò un attimo a guardarlo. Se ne stava lì, nudo, e lui lo trovò bello. Bellissimo. I suoi muscoli che si scontravano con le ossa in rilievo e la pelle più bianca che avesse mai visto. Persino le cicatrici che aveva su braccia e gambe gli sembravano una mappa perfetta. Si tolse i boxer a sua volta e si chinò su di lui. L’altro restò immobile, come se improvvisamente tutta la foga che aveva messo nel bacio si fosse esaurita. Forse era solo paura.  
«Perché mi guardi così?»  
Genjo voltò lo sguardo altrove. Se ne stava lì, con le mani vicino al viso, le gambe piegate e la virilità semi eretta che non tentava di nascondere. Lui invece era così eccitato da desiderare di ribaltarlo e scoparlo da dietro con forza. Voleva sentirlo urlare il suo nome, ma di piacere, non di dolore. Ma qualsiasi cosa nell’atteggiamento nell’altro suggeriva un rifiuto.  
«Non vuoi… fare sesso?»  
La domanda sembrò mettere in imbarazzo Sanzo il doppio. Arrossì addirittura, forse odiandosi per quella reazione umana.  
«No, io…», si tirò su appoggiandosi sui gomiti. «A me non interessa, nel senso… quello che è successo l’altra volta è stata una curiosità mia, ma posso passare l’intera vita a non desiderarlo, il mio corpo non lo richiede.»  
«Ma adesso sei eccitato», Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata al suo sesso e d’istinto Sanzo chiuse le gambe.  
«Non significa niente. Solo… non si può fare altro? È necessario fare _quello_?»  
Lo vide deglutire e agitarsi inutilmente per una cosa che non era neanche in programma. A Gojyo sarebbe piaciuto, certo, anche se Genjo era un uomo e sarebbe stato assolutamente diverso. Ma non poteva fargli violenza, non lo aveva mai fatto nella sua vita e non lo avrebbe fatto ora, neanche a un uomo. Annuì semplicemente, sorridendo, chinandosi a baciarlo di nuovo.  
Gli prese le braccia e se le portò alle spalle, per farsi abbracciare, mentre si chinava su di lui. Aveva il copro caldo e la pelle liscia nonostante le cicatrici. Le sue mani scivolarono lungo il costato, verso il ventre, abbassandosi poi alla ricerca del suo sesso. Con il palmo gli accarezzò lentamente i testicoli, sentendolo mugolare. Era più sensuale di tutte le donne che aveva conosciuto messe insieme. Il modo in cui inarcava la schiena, in cui le sue dita piene di calli stringevano i suoi capelli o le lenzuola. Avrebbe passato la vita solo a baciarlo e accarezzarlo. Con le donne sentiva l’esigenza di arrivare al dunque subito, di entrare e liberarsi, probabilmente tanto quanto loro sentivano l’urgenza di essere riempite. Ognuno aveva i suoi demoni da uccidere. C’era chi lo faceva con l’alcool, chi con la droga, lui lo faceva con il sesso. C’erano state notti in cui se non scopava una o due volte rischiava di tirare pugni ai muri di cemento dei locali. Da quando aveva conosciuto Hakkai la cosa si era un po’ ridimensionata. E da quando Sanzo era entrato nella sua vita, le donne non le guardava quasi più.  
Si trovò a baciargli l’addome senza neanche averci pensato troppo. Il ricordo di quello che gli aveva fatto era così vivido nella sua testa che aveva voglia di rifarlo ancora e ancora. La pressione delle dita di Sanzo tra i suoi capelli fu il passo decisivo. Passò le labbra sul membro teso, dal basso verso l’alto, passandoci sopra poi lentamente la punta della lingua. Lo sentì muoversi e si accorse che Genjo aveva alzato il volto per sbirciare. Gli sorrise e poi si chinò su di lui, con la bocca aperta e la lingua che lo faceva scivolare verso la gola, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Non sapeva cosa fare. Trattenere il respiro? Lasciarsi andare senza curarsi di quali suoni sarebbero usciti dalla sua bocca? Affondò i piedi nelle lenzuola e poi le tirò verso di sé, piegando le gambe e inarcando la schiena quando sentì la bocca di Gojyo scendere ancora su di lui. Non gli dava respiro. Avrebbe voluto scappare da lui, dal piacere che stava provando, troppo forte per una sola volta.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, guardando verso il soffitto quando l’orgasmo lo travolse, più potente della volta precedente. Gojyo risalì sorridendo, gli accarezzò i capelli e gli baciò le gote calde. Aveva un profumo rassicurante, forse era per quello che si lasciava andare con lui. Forse perché, oltre le differenze, erano così simili. Sentiva la sua erezione spingere contro la coscia e si sentì vagamente in colpa.  
«Vuoi… cheio…»  
«Ehi non devi sforzarti a fare una cosa che non vuoi fare», gli sussurrò all’orecchio in risposta.  
Sanzo annuì, accarezzandogli piano i fianchi muscolosi. Scese indeciso verso il suo inguine, mentre l’altro continuava a baciarlo, sospirando appena per le carezze. Lo prese tra le dita. Non lo faceva da tempo a se stesso, ed era così strano ritrovarsi a masturbare qualcun altro. Gojyo scostò appena il bacino per facilitargli il lavoro. Gojyo lo abbracciò, appoggiando la fronte alla sua tempia, sospirando profondamente. Gli piaceva. Più sentire il suo respiro che toccarlo, in verità. Il suo profumo era più intenso. Affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli rossi mentre continuava a toccarlo, stringendolo più forte. Sentì il seme di Gojyo bagnargli il fianco e parte del ventre, accompagnato da un roco e sensuale gemito.  
Sanzo scostò i capelli di Gojyo dal volto e si guardò l’addome sporco.  
«Mh… è fastidioso.»  
«Lo è… ma non ti sei mai fatto una sega per saperlo?» Domandò con la sua solita ironia mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«Vado a pulirmi… tu», si alzò e si girò a guardarlo. «Se vuoi resta a dormire.»

 

 


	21. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi spiace per il ritardo di pubblicazione di questo capitolo, ho avuto due settimane di fuoco tra ospedale e altro. Ma spero comunque di riprendere la pubblicazione settimana o al massimo bisettimanale senza altri intralci. Grazie a chi segue silenziosamente (e non) questa fanfic.

 

**Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 3**

Quella notte aveva avuto freddo. Non dormiva spesso senza vestiti e non sapeva per quale ragione, dopo aver fatto _quello_ con Gojyo, non si era rivestito. Sentì del calore dietro di sé e si voltò. Gojyo era disteso al suo fianco, indossando solo i boxer, profondamente addormentato. Adocchiò il cellulare per vedere che ore fossero. Le dieci del mattino. Aveva la tapparella abbassata completamente, per quello non entrava luce e sembrava notte. Si avvicinò al corpo di Gojyo, in cerca di calore. E lo trovò. Si appoggiò a lui e si riaddormentò.  
Quando si svegliò di nuovo fu a causa delle urla di giubilo odiose e squillanti di Goku e la sua ragazza, che avevano spalancato la porta, urlando di aver messo su il pranzo e di alzarsi. Si accorse di avere la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del rosso e i suoi capelli sul viso. Un braccio dell’altro lo avvolgeva ed era per quello che Sanzo non si era più svegliato per il freddo. Si mise a sedere, tirando dietro a Goku un cuscino affinché chiudesse la porta e smettesse di urlare.  
«Ma è così tardi?» Sbiascicò Gojyo, non aprendo neanche gli occhi.  
«Suppongo proprio di sì.»

Il pranzo non era altro che una molto tardiva colazione: frittelle, bacon, uova strapazzate, toast caldi. I due ragazzi dovevano aver fatto la spesa perché c’erano anche marmellate e pane al latte. Sanzo si stropicciò gli occhi e si sedette. Il telefono cominciò a squillare. In verità era la terza chiamata che riceveva. Rispose di mala voglia solo perché arrivava dalla sua segretaria, che in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere a casa. Era domenica per tutti.  
«Che vuoi?»  
«Ho ricevuto una mail da parte di un nuovo azionista, dice che domani si presenterà in consiglio per parlare di quote, progetti…»  
«Mi hai chiamato per questo? Potevi dirmelo domani mattina, quando sarei arrivato in ufficio.»  
«Oh… oh mi scusi, è che sono nuova, non sono tanto capace e--»  
«A domani», riattaccò il telefono per non sentire l’inutile piagnisteo della nuova segretaria. Quell’altra aveva gli anni di Noè e si era sentito in dovere di mandarla in pensione. Buttò il telefono sul divano dopo averlo spento a cominciò a mangiare. Ma al tavolo c’erano solo lui e Tiffany.  
«Goku?»  
«Ha detto che doveva chiedere una cosa importante a Gojyo.»

«Che dovevi chiedermi?»  
Il ragazzo era rosso come un peperone e si rigirava il berretto tra le mani.  
«Ecco, tu sei l’unico con una certa… esperienza di vita, a cui potrei chiederlo. Mh ecco… Tiffany mi ha fatto, come dire… lei mi ha…»  
Gojyo accennò un sorriso e fece segno a Goku di andare avanti.  
«Ecco vorrei ricambiare il favore ma non sono capace», disse tutto in un fiato.  
«Oh… beh ecco. Neanche quello che ha fatto lei è molto facile, sai? Non credevo… comunque, non è niente di trascendentale. Prendi un biscotto ripieno di crema, aprilo a metà e lecca la farcitura, cerca di non usare solo la punta ma tutta la lingua, ok? Le ragazze sono molto sensibili.»  
Goku lo aveva ascoltato, annuendo e assottigliando lo sguardo, attento.  
«Biscotto, crema, niente punta e tutta la lingua. Posso farlo anche col gelato?»  
«Con il gelato viene anche meglio.»  
Il ragazzo lo ringraziò e uscì dal bagno in cui si erano chiusi, lasciando che finalmente il rosso potesse espletare i suoi bisogni fisici.  
«Beh, Goku, almeno tu hai qualcuno che ti ricambia», mormorò ridacchiando tra sé e sé.

La giornata era passata in fretta.  
Gojyo tornò a casa quella sera con un senso di colpa vago nel petto. Aveva lasciato da solo Hakkai e anche se sapeva che il suo amico non era un ragazzino, dopo le insicurezza sul suo rapporto con Hakuryu, avrebbe come minimo dovuto stargli vicino. Vedeva il suo amico farsi sempre più cupo. Sempre più distante. Sempre più simile a quando l’aveva trovato con l’intestino sulla strada verso casa.  
«Hakkai! Hakkai? Ehi ti ho preso la torta allo yogurt, perché so che sei a dieta», appoggiò il dolce semi freddo in cucina, per fare spazio in frigorifero. «Hakkai, ma ci sei? Ho visto la macchina giù.»  
Il suo amico comparve dopo qualche minuto, con un occhio nero e una brutta botta sul mento.  
«Ma che cazzo hai fatto?»  
«Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti. Oh, hai preso la torta che mi piace tanto, come sei caro...»  
Il sorriso dolce e la voce melensa non ingannarono Gojyo, che scostò le mani dell’amico dal frigorifero per portare l’attenzione su di se.  
«Sei stato a quegli incontri clandestini, vero?»  
«E tu sei stato da Sanzo, i capelli ti odorano di camomilla.»  
«Non cambiare discorso. Non avevi detto che era troppo pericoloso continuare con quella merda ora che avevi trovato un lavoro? Non volevi evitare di fare male alla gente? Non volevi diventare una persona rispettabile? Parole tue.»  
Gojyo non era mai stato tipo da fare la predica a qualcuno, tanto meno a Hakkai, che si nascondeva dietro una maschera di perbenismo, ma che aveva sempre mostrato all’amico il suo vero essere.  
Si stava solo preoccupando per lui.  
«Gojyo, non credo che tu possa capire i miei bisogni. Io vorrei davvero che fosse facile non uccidere, ma non è così facile.»  
«Me la ricordo la questione di Banri.»  
Gojyo aveva usato un tono fin troppo secco, anche se quella volta gli aveva saltavo la vita per il rotto della cuffia. Banri era un vecchio amico di Gojyo che si era rifatto vivo all’improvviso, chiedendogli uno dei suoi _favori_ , a cui il rosso non sapeva dire di no. In verità si era ubriacato con lui quella sera e Banri aveva finito per dimenticare di dirgli che i furti in programma erano già stati fatti e così la banda con cui doveva dividere il bottino – cosa che non aveva fatto – era andato a prenderlo. Quel bastardo di Banri aveva garantito la vita di Gojyo in cambio dei soldi e dei gioielli, ed era scomparso, mentre lui attendeva al suo posto con più di una pistola puntata alla testa. E poi era arrivato Hakkai. Come avesse fatto a ucciderli tutti non lo aveva mai compreso. Una ruggente furia vendicativa. *  
«So di aver detto queste parole allora, ma è vero. Questa notte non ho ucciso nessuno, ma avevo bisogno di sfogarmi e io non sono come te che lo faccio attraverso il sesso. Non mi basta. Non mi basta neanche quello che faccio con Hakuryu, perché non è quel tipo di violenza di cui necessito.»  
Hakkai tornò verso il frigorifero, prendendo la torta e una forchetta con cui mangiarla. Non disse nient’altro, sedendosi da solo al tavolo e cominciando a gustare il dolce da solo.  
«Questa sera verrà Sanzo con Goku, non so se è una cosa di cui vuoi parlare anche con Hakuryu, nel caso invitala. Abbiamo delle informazioni importanti sulla questione del Re Giallo e di una cosa chiamata la Loggia d’Oro, abbiamo i permessi per partecipare a una delle loro serate, ma abbiamo bisogno di aiuto.»  
Hakkai si voltò a guardarlo dopo qualche momento, senza sorridere.  
«Hakuryu non mi perdonerebbe mai se le nascondessi una cosa simile. Questa sera cucinerò qualcosa di buono per tutti.»

Si ritrovarono di nuovo. Quella sera. Ma l’atmosfera era molto tesa.  
«La Loggia d’Oro sembra essere un posto davvero pericoloso.» Commentò Goku, mentre affondava la forchetta da dolce nella torta preparata da Hakkai.  
«Siete sicuri che non si insospettiranno?»  
«Io sono ricco e loro vogliono gente ricca a partecipare ai riti. Gojyo si è offerto per fare da intrattenimento ed è una scelta sua. Ci vuole però qualcuno che ci venga a prendere nel caso le cose si mettessero male: potrebbe girare della droga, potremmo assumerla senza volerlo o senza che ce ne accorgiamo. In quel caso ci serve qualcuno come Hakkai che sa cosa fare.»  
«Hakuryu è molto brava a guidare, potrebbe stare in macchina ad aspettare.»  
«E io?»  
Lo sguardo di Sanzo si spostò su Goku. In passato aveva avuto degli episodi di ultra violenza, così l’aveva chiamata.  
«Tu sei forte e conosci le arti marziali, come Hakkai», Genjo lanciò un’occhiata a Gojyo, che gli aveva detto della grande capacità di combattimento del suo amico. «Ho bisogno di te nel caso le cose si mettano male e non riuscissimo a fuggire in tempi brevi. Nel caso fossero armati, mi organizzerò a darvi pistole e fucili, ma dobbiamo organizzarci per un piano di fuga ben pensato. Non sappiamo con chi abbiamo a che fare.»

Los Angeles. La città degli angeli che si illuminava in un nuovo giorno. Davanti alla grande vetrata dell’ospedale privato proprietà della Gyumaoh Industries, Gyokumen Koshu osservava quello spettacolo fatto di fuoco e aria che non riusciva più a scalfirla da parecchio tempo. In verità era sempre stata insensibile alla bellezza della natura, attratta più che altro da quella dei soldi. Aveva sposato Gyumaoh poco dopo il suo divorzio, era la sua amante da già tre anni. Ma con la sua ex moglie ancora viva, era difficile realizzare i loro piani; l’incremento del fatturato attraverso la creazione e la vendita di droga sintetica ad alto livello avveniva già da quando lei era entrata in società, portando la sua conoscenza nel campo. La copertura di società di smaltimento di scorie radioattive e produttore di uranio impoverito per l’industria dell’energia, era semplicemente perfetta. Nessuno si domandava cosa creassero davvero nei loro laboratori, tanto meno il Governo, che approfittava delle loro scoperte in campo bellico. Ma Kougaiji si era mostrato molto chiuso di fronte a quelle scoperte ed era andato abitare addirittura dall’altra parte del paese. Questo però dopo che il coma di Rasetsunyo fu classificato come _irreversibile._ Per Gyumaoh c’era ancora qualche speranza, invece. Così le aveva detto quel chimico che aveva lavorato per lei per due anni, creando la più potente droga sintetica che fosse mai stata partorita dalla mente umana e che ancora circolava negli stati dell’est del paese, seminando morte e caos. Una droga capace di far impazzire le persone, portarle al suicidio, a seconda di quanto erano dosate le sostanze. Un unico tacito accordo c’era tra lei e Kougaiji: Lirin sarebbe rimasta con lui per tutto il tempo necessario, finché il tribunale non avrebbe deciso di restituirgliela, e lei non avrebbe ucciso Rasetsunyo. Quello stupido ragazzino era convinto che si potesse ancora fare qualcosa. Ormai sua madre pareva una mummia rinsecchita, uno scheletro tenuto in vita dalle macchine. Anche suo padre non era in condizioni migliori, ma il suo cervello almeno era vivo.  
Accarezzò la testa calva di suo marito e poi uscì dalla stanza. Le arrivò un messaggio in quel momento. Lo lesse e sulle sue labbra si increspò un sorriso.  
«Perfetto.»

Si massaggiava le tempie mentre osservava la schermata nera del monitor. La giovane segretaria gli aveva portato un anti dolorifico, ma niente sembrava capace di placare quel mal di testa. Mancavano pochi minuti alla riunione generale con gli altri detenenti delle quote finanziare della società, per fare il punto della situazione. C’era stato un caldo in Borsa e questo Genjo lo sapeva, alcuni aveva detto che era stata per colpa del mini scandalo nato per via della rivista scandalistica dove erano state pubblicate le foto sue e di Gojyo. Ma il polverone si era velocemente alzato e tanto velocemente si era abbassato. Nel mondo dei grandi investimenti girava droga, prostituzione e ancora di peggio, ritenere una persona non meritevole di finanziamenti perché frequenta un uomo ritenuto erroneamente un gigolò era da folli e ipocriti. Così in Borsa le loro azioni erano salite e le quote azionarie si erano imposte sul mercato in rialzo.  
Sanzo si occupava appena di quelle questioni e gli interessavano ben poco, rispetto alla mole di lavoro che lo attendeva per poter prendere stringere accordi con la Russia per strappare un prezzo favorevole nella distribuzione di gas metano. Buttò in un bicchiere d’acqua un’altra compressa effervescente e aspettò, mentre i minuti passavano avvicinandosi al mezzogiorno.  
Doveva anche occuparsi della Loggia d’Oro, a cui sarebbe andato quella sera stessa. Era il giorno di riposo di Hakkai e Hakuryu si era presa un giorno di riposo scambiandolo con un altro collega.  
Non era agitato, era solo curioso. Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere e buttò giù il medicinale, che sapeva vagamente di limone e frizzava nell’acqua fredda.  
Si alzò, percorrendo con passo marziale il corridoio che portava alla grande sala riunioni: una stanza quadrata con un enorme tavola rotonda che assomigliava in modo imbarazzante alla sala del film “Dr. Stranamore” di Kubrick. Forse suo padre quando l’aveva immaginava aveva proprio pensato di omaggiare la pellicola, o forse aveva pensato che parlare di affari riguardanti la distribuzione di energia era come parlare di guerra.  
La stanza era ancora vuota, riempita da una singola e vestita di nero presenza. Un uomo che guardava fuori dalla finestra. Genjo sentì di averlo già visto altrove, ma non riusciva a trovare una collocazione nella propria mente. Si avvicinò.  
«Genjo Sanzo, direttore della Sanzo & Co.» Porse la mano allo sconosciuto.  
L’altro si voltò: un uomo quasi sulla quarantina, dal sorriso irridente e gli occhi scuri dietro le lenti trasparenti.  
«Piacere, Genjo. Io mi chiamo Ukoku, nuovo capo ingegnere della sezione “Nuova Energia”, sostituisco il caro vecchio Bill andato in pensione.»  
«Non ero stato avvertito della sua assunzione.»  
«No, non credo. Forse le hanno detto che sono anche il nuovo associato, intendo inserire una mia piccola quota per finanziare il progetto che fu di Komyo Sanzo, e che lei porta avanti.»  
Genjo rimase per un attimo in silenzio, tentando con una segreta disperazione di ricorda dove avesse già sentito quella voce e visto quel viso.  
«Ovvio», rispose semplicemente, invitò poi Ukoku a sedersi.  
«Desidera qualcosa da bere, mentre aspettiamo gli altri?»  
«Mh. Alcolici non mi sembra il caso, non è neanche mezzogiorno e poi bere a stomaco vuoto è sempre deleterio, anche se un buon sakè giapponese non sarebbe male.»  
L’uomo dai capelli biondi affondò le tasche nei pantaloni grigi, aggrottando le sopracciglia alle strane allusioni che l’altro stava facendo; non riusciva a credere che parlare di sakè – il liquore preferito di suo padre – fosse una coincidenza.  
«Non tengo alcolici a lavoro, abbiamo altre bevande: tè, caffè, latte, varie tipologie di spremute… persino dei centrifugati.»  
Ukoku accennò un sorriso e fece attendere Genjo mentre decideva cosa prendere. Nel frattempo altre persone entrarono nella stanza.  
«Prenderò un caffè espresso, senza zucchero o altre schifezze dentro.»  
Genjo lo disse alla segretaria e poi si accomodò al suo posto, iniziando la riunione.  
Per tutto il tempo però non fece altro che pensare a quella voce. Qualcosa gli suggeriva che faceva parte della sua infanzia o pubertà. La udiva in duetto con quella dolce e lieve di suo padre. Ma non riusciva a collocarla nel tempo.  
A conti fatti quella voce era fuori dalla sua personale linea temporale.

Goku si era molto infuriato quando Sanzo aveva detto di non volerlo coinvolgere nella questione della Loggia d’Oro, tanto che alla fine l’altro aveva dovuto arrendersi.  
Goku sarebbe rimasto in macchina con Hakkai, pronti a menare le mani e a intervenire fisicamente nel caso, mentre Hakuryu restava con il motore della Jeep acceso, pronta a scappare. Era la migliore tra tutti a guidare, aveva persino fatto un corso di guida sportiva, oltre che di guida sicura. Se la cavava con qualsiasi tipo di cambio, che fosse manuale o automatico, e con macchine di qualsiasi cilindrata o grandezza. Così ora loro tre erano seduti nella grossa Jeep che Sanzo aveva messo a loro disposizione, a un isolato di distanza dalla grande magione dove Genjo e Gojyo erano andati per l’incontro.  
Era molto in ansia, chattava distrattamente con Tiffany, mentre si chiedeva soltanto a che punto fosse Sanzo. Non poteva chiamarlo, né mandargli un messaggio.

Avevano detto di consegnare i cellulari all’ingresso e così Genjo aveva fatto. Ne conservava uno che aveva messo in modalità silenzioso nella tasca dei pantaloni, un piccolo e obsoleto modello con una sim usa e getta per avvertire Goku in qualsiasi momento. Si era presentato al cancello consegnando il cellulare, spento e bloccato, e l’invito. Non aveva portato con sé documenti o altro, anche se non era difficile identificarlo. Indossò il mantello e la maschera e si addentrò nel vialetto dopo aver pronunciato la parola d’ordine: Nibelungo.  
Si aspettava che il lunedì sera non ci fosse molta gente, invece si ritrovò in un atrio pregno di persone. Tutti vestiti di nero, uomini e donne, con il medesimo mantello foderato di seta gialla e una maschera a coprirne il volto.  
Per il momento sembravano tutti intenti a parlare, tenendo in mano un bicchiere di champagne, che venne offerto anche a lui. Non aveva intenzione di bere e mangiare nulla. Si aggirò per la lussuosa sala, senza parlare con nessuno, limitandosi a osservare. Se non fosse stato per le maschere, sarebbe parso un party qualunque.

Nel frattempo Gojyo si trovava Baton Rouge, là dove c’era l’incontro di tutti quelli che venivano definiti “l’intrattenimento”. C’erano più ragazze che ragazzi e la selezione veniva fatta secondo criteri piuttosto alti. Si era lavato e rasato con cura, indossando gli abiti migliori che aveva. Consegnò il pass a uno degli addetti. Venne squadrato dall’alto in basso come un cane a una fiera di bellezza. Aveva il presentimento che da un momento all’altro qualcuno gli avrebbe testato le palle per considerarne la grandezza.  
«Mi sembri in ottima salute. Questo pass però era per un’accompagnatrice donna.»  
«Me lo ha dato un’amica, lei non può più partecipare e visto che ho bisogno di soldi…»  
«Mh… come mai la tua amica si è tirata indietro?»  
Quell’uomo aveva le labbra perennemente arricciate e gli occhiali da vista appoggiati sulla punta del naso. Irritante.  
«Ha scoperto di essere siero positiva da poco e si è ritirata dal mercato. È una donna molto coscienziosa, anche se fa la puttana.»  
«E tu? Sei di qualche società di escort? Non ti ho mai visto…»  
«Lavoro per conto mio. Ho però il vizio di scialacquare i miei soldi al gioco.»  
L’uomo non pareva molto interessato alle chiacchiere di Gojyo, gli girava attorno e segnava non si sapeva bene cosa sul suo foglio.  
«I soldi ti verranno consegnati a fine serata, dentro una busta bianca. Niente di più e niente di meno. Noi non vogliamo sapere il tuo nome e tu non devi sapere da dove vengono i soldi, i patti sono questi. Altri accorgimenti: ne va della tua coscienza avvisarci della tua buona salute, non vogliamo gente malata, perché tra i clienti c’è chi ama farsi venire in faccia, in bocca o nel culo e capisci che è un buon metodo di trasmissione, in generale comunque distribuiamo preservativi e consigliamo di usarli a tutti. Troverai il resto una volta arrivato alla Loggia. Sali sul pullman e buon divertimento.»

Gojyo si accomodò su uno degli ultimi sedili, osservando le facce attorno a lui. Uomini e donne dagli occhi vuoti e sorrisi di ferro. Aveva recitato bene la propria parte, ma sapeva che gli altri, a differenza di lui, si vendevano ogni giorno, ogni notte, più e più volte in una sola giornata. La cosa lo riempì di una strana sensazione che oscillava tra la pietà e la disgusto. Vicino a lui si sedette un uomo di colore, che non parò mai durante tutto il viaggio, fissando un punto davanti a sé. Gojyo gliene fu grato.  
Si domandò se gli altri fossero già lì, se Sanzo era già entrato nella grande villa e se ci sarebbe stato un modo per avvicinarlo così come si aspettavano.  
Osservò la strada buia e le luci che scorrevano di fianco a lui fuori dal finestrino. Non sapeva che fine avesse fato Sheila e perché avesse lasciato a lui tutto, aveva mentito sul suo riguardo solo perché sperava che per lei le cose andassero bene, che avesse deciso di scappare da quella vita e di farsene una migliore.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Prese un profondo respiro.  
Riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti alla Loggia, che altro non era che la casa messa in vendita e usata per l’occasione.  
Scese dal pullman e seguì la fiumana di prostitute che veniva fatta passare per il retro.  
Ad attenderli c’era una donna – o quello che sembrava una donna – con le maschere e biancheria intima.  
«Allora ragazzi: qui ci sono indumenti intimi di ogni taglia, dovrete indossarli. Lasciate i vostri vestiti nelle sacche apposite, scegliete un numero e ricordatevelo bene, poiché non avrete modo di controllare all’interno se i vestiti saranno i vostri. Se volete segnarvelo su una parte del corpo fatelo pure, non potete portare altro con voi se non il vostro bel corpicino.»  
Gojyo passò davanti una sacca con il numero 8 stampato sopra e la prese, cominciando a spogliarsi. Non si sentiva a disagio in mezzo a tutti gli altri corpi nudi, gli sembrava quasi di stare in palestra, tanto era asettica la situazione.  
Indossò dei normalissimi boxer aderenti neri. Una donna passò per tutti i partecipanti, distribuendo una capsula bianca e oro. Gojyo notò che non si fermava a controllare che tutti avessero deglutito, così quando fu il suo turno se la infilò in bocca, ma cercando di non farsi vedere la sputò subito, mettendosela in un angolo dei boxer, sperando che non cadesse o non si sciogliesse, così che Hakkai potesse poi esaminarla. Probabilmente era un eccitate per rendere tutto più facile.  
Indossò la maschera come ultima cosa e si sciolse i capelli, lasciandoli cadere sulle spalle.  
Prese un profondo respiro e s’incamminò.

 

 


	22. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione presa da True Detective.  
> ** La posizione che Laura Palmer assume nella Loggia Nera, dal telefilm Twin Peaks. Anche la sala da ballo, nella sua breve descrizione, ricorda la Loggia Nera del suddetto telefilm.
> 
> La canzone di Cassilda qui è riportata in inglese, ma la traduzione è possibile trovarla proprio al primissimo capitolo.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale va a SaturnusChild, che ha sta seguendo questa fanfic da tempo (leggete la sua fanfic su Saiyuki Ibun, è deliziosa!), e in generale a tutti quelli che leggono capitolo dopo capitolo, facendomi capire quanto questa strana AU piaccia e sia seguita. Vi voglio bene gente.

 

 

 

  **Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 4**

Rovesciò il contenuto del flûte in un vaso di fiori finti. Non avrebbe bevuto e mangiato niente. Genjo si spostò nella sala dopo aver lasciato il bicchiere sul vassoio di un cameriere. Non sembrava accadere niente di strano da quasi un’ora. Gente ricca e gente potente che parlava indossando maschere dorate. Niente di più e niente di meno. Lanciò un’occhiata all’enorme orologio pacchiano appeso alla parete. Mancava poco alla mezzanotte. Forse solo allo scoccare dell’ora sarebbe accaduto qualcosa.  
Come previsto, vennero trasferiti in quella che, ipotizzò Sanzo, era la una sorta di sala da ballo. Enorme, sgombra da mobilia e con pesanti tende di velluto nero e giallo a coprire le alte finestre. Si spostò in un angolo della stanza, così da poter osservare tutto e restare in disparte.  
Entrarono uomini e donne, in tutto dieci. Indossavano solo un mantello sopra il corpo nudo. Genjo notò che tra di loro non c’era Gojyo. Si sentì stranamente sollevato.  
Comparve una persona vestita con un prezioso abito giallo. Pareva uscito dal carnevale di Venezia, dalle foto che Genjo aveva visto. Era un costume dai richiami rinascimentali, ma allo stesso tempo, pur essendo interamente giallo, riusciva a suscitare una certa inquietudine. Forse a causa della maschera. Al suo arrivo i dieci ragazzi si tolsero il mantello, restando completamente nudo. Si levarono anche le maschere e furono gli unici a mostrare il volto. Avevano un colorito malato e occhiaie profonde sotto gli occhi. Probabilmente erano dei tossici in astinenza. Alcuni avevano la pelle lucida, sudata, altri tremavano. Eppure restavano in piedi di fronte agli occhi famelici nascosti dietro le maschere. L’uomo vestito, ipotizzava Sanzo, da Re Giallo, consegnò ai ragazzi qualcosa, una piccola pillola. Nella sala in quel momento entrò una donna bendata, accompagnata da due persone di servizio. Aveva la pelle scura tipica del sangue creolo e lunghi capelli neri. A Sanzo ricordò qualcuno, una cantante lirica che si era esibita due anni prima durante una serata di beneficienza. Nel silenzio della grande sala, la sua voce proruppe senza musica, come una cascata di velluto. Cantava la canzone di Cassilda, la stessa identica melodia che intonava Komyo quando lui era un bambino, un po’ più lenta e trascinata dalla morbidezza del gorgheggio della cantante.

_Along the shore the cloud waves brak,_  
_The twin suns sink beneath the lake,_  
_The shadows lengthen_  
_In Carcosa_

Trattenne il fiato nel risentire quegli antichi versi. L’uomo che impersonava il Re Giallo era al centro del cerchio formato dai ragazzi nudi. Girava in tondo osservando ognuno di loro, aspettando. Davanti al suo sguardo vuoto ingoiarono la pastiglia, quasi tutti all’unisono. Ci volle poco. Uno dopo l’altro caddero a terra. Genjo fu certo che fossero già morti prima di toccare il pavimento.  
«La Morte ha creato il Tempo affinché facesse crescere tutto ciò che poi lei avrebbe ucciso.» *  
La voce dell’attore che impersonava il Re Giallo era modificata da un microfono posto dietro la maschera. Era bassa e così distorta da rendere impossibile ogni tentativo di identificazione.  
«Questo è il luogo dove noi abitanti di Carcosa chiamiamo a noi la Morte e celebriamo il Tempo, prima che la Morte venga a riscattare il suo tributo, la sua creazione. Intrappolati in un mondo iniquo, cerchiamo la libertà e la verità quali abitanti nascosti di Carcosa.»  
Mentre portavano via i cadaveri dei ragazzi, fecero entrare l’intrattenimento. Sanzo si postò lungo la parete, cercando di identificare i capelli rossi di Gojyo. Fu uno degli ultimi a entrare, indossando la maschera e solo un paio di boxer neri.  
Una volta individuato si spostò dal gruppo, come fecero altri, per avvicinarsi a lui.

Gojyo aveva memorizzato la maschera di Sanzo, ma era stato difficile riconoscerlo tra tutte. Aveva visto di sfuggita delle persone svenute – o forse peggio – portate via mentre entrava assieme agli altri. Quando venne avvicinato dal biondino lo prese sotto braccio. Poi pensò che forse doveva essere più intimo, allora gli passò il braccio attorno alla vita.  
«Hanno cercato di drogarmi, là dietro, dandomi qualcosa… una pasticca, anzi no, una capsula. Ma io l’ho sputata.»  
«Anche qui continuano a bere e a mangiare, non so se il cibo è drogato, ma non ho toccato nulla.»  
Sussurravano avvicinando le maschere, in modo da sentirsi.  
«Hanno appena spinto al suicidio una decina di ragazzi, non so cosa abbiano preso, dalla velocità della morte intuisco che sia stato cianuro o qualcosa del genere. Hakkai credo avrà modo di lavorarci sopra, se faranno in modo che i corpi vengano trovati.»  
Alcuni degli ospiti lanciarono occhiate verso la loro direzione. Alcuni avevano già infilato le mani e la lingua nelle pieghe segrete di quello che ritenevano un puro intrattenimento. Nessuno parlava con loro. Gojyo spinse Sanzo verso una parete e chinò il viso verso il suo collo.  
«Che altro hai scoperto?»  
«Niente di più, purtroppo», disse Gojyo, sospirando contro di lui. «Tutti i ragazzi sono implicati nella prostituzione, di alto e basso borgo, il denaro viene consegnato in buste…»  
«Non sembrano drogati.»  
Gojyo alzò lo sguardo. Da dietro le fessure della maschera poteva vedere appena i suoi occhi rossi.  
«Non credere, prima di venire di qua ho visto gente rimettere e gente cominciare ad accoppiarsi nelle stanze dove stavamo aspettando. Credo sia un forte eccitante.»  
Lanciò un’occhiata alle pesanti tende rosse che coprivano le tende, rendendo impossibile a chiunque all’esterno di guardare all’interno. Il pavimento a scacchi neri e bianchi era lucidato a specchio, riflettendo gli astanti. L’aria si stava scaldando. C’era chi già si stava accoppiando sulla mobilia spinta contro le pareti, mentre altri si spostavano in stanze attigue. Cosa che fecero anche Gojyo e Sanzo.  
Si spostarono in una biblioteca, dove i pochi presenti osservavano due ragazzi dell’intrattenimento ballare completamente nudi su una musica immaginaria.

Mentre si spostavano da una stanza all’altra, cercando tracce della droga gialla di cui Hakkai aveva parlato loro, a Sanzo parve di vedere qualcuno con la sua stessa maschera.  
Si staccò un attimo da Gojyo, incuriosito da quella figura. Il rosso lo seguì e Genjo ne sentiva i passi. L’uomo vestito esattamente come lui, con la sua identica maschera, solo con una smorfia differente, si fermò davanti alla porta di una stanza. Mosse una mano. Lentamente alzò il braccio destro, la mano vicino al volto, il braccio sinistro piegato sul petto, con le dita della mano sinistra che sfioravano il polso opposto. ** Le dita si mossero per assumere una piega quasi innaturale. Ballò da solo, mantenendo la stravagante posizione. Girò su se stesso e troppo velocemente aprì la porta dietro di sé, chiudendosela a chiave alle spalle, così che Genjo non riuscisse ad anticiparlo. L’uomo biondo provò ad aprire di nuovo la porta, ma rischiava solo di rimanere con la maniglia in mano.  
«Ma chi cazzo era quello?» Domandò Gojyo.  
«Non lo so», rispose Genjo. «Ma aveva la mia stessa maschera e voleva esser visto da me.»  
Le note stridule di un pianoforte nascosto lo fece voltare. Un cameriere si avvicinò a loro, offrendo solo a Genjo un bicchiere pieno di un liquido coloro blu fin troppo acceso.  
«No, grazie.»  
«Bevete.»  
La personificazione del Re Giallo si palesò davanti a lui. Indossava degli stivali con dei tacchi che alzavano la sua statura e l’ampio mantello e l’abito pomposo lo facevano apparire minaccioso. Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio, notando che le maschere mute erano tutte voltate verso di lui. C’era chi addirittura aveva interrotto l’amplesso. Alcuni stavano finendo di buttare giù il colorato cocktail, sollevando il giusta la maschera. Era obbligato. Non poteva farsi scoprire ora. Farsi cacciare quando era così dentro alla faccenda. Si voltò appena verso di Gojyo e poi sollevò la maschera per liberare le labbra, buttando giù il contenuto del bicchiere, che sapeva di anice e alcool.  
Si leccò le labbra e appoggiò poi il bicchiere sul vassoio d’argento del cameriere, mentre il finto Re Giallo si allontanava. L’unico pensiero che gli girava nella testa era quello di rimettere il prima possibile, prima di digerire quella merda.  
Andò alla ricerca di un bagno per quasi tutta la casa, cercando di non dare nell’occhio.  
Gli girava la testa, sentiva una musica lontana rimbombare nelle orecchie. La voce di Gojyo che si faceva sempre più ovattata. Si appoggiò a una parete, sentendo caldo.  
«Di sotto stanno scopando come conigli», disse l’altro, tenendolo da sotto le ascelle, fingendo di abbracciarlo, mentre gli altri ormai non notavano più lui, ma era certo che ci fossero occhi ben aperti a fissarli. «Senti… non possiamo stare qui con te in queste condizioni, non sappiamo neanche cosa ti hanno fatto bere.»  
«Ho caldo, Gojyo…»

Conosceva fin troppo bene quel tono. Era un uomo di mondo. Di un mondo di scopate, almeno. Per via della droga contenuta nel cocktail, Sanzo era eccitato sessualmente. Lo vide togliersi il papillon dello smoking e buttarlo da parte, per sbottonarsi la camicia.  
«Oh cazzo», commentò Gojyo, sapendo di trovarsi davanti un più che fuori fase Genjo. Quando fece per togliersi la maschera, il rosso riuscì a fermarlo, sollevandolo quasi di peso per uscire da lì. Mentre si avvicinavano a una stanza semi vuota, Gojyo notò qualcosa. Una donna, una prostituta, stava sniffando qualcosa dalla mano, mentre se ne stava in un angolo, nuda e sporca dello sperma di chissà quanti uomini.  
«Sanzo, aspetta qui.»  
Lo chiuse dentro un piccolo studio dove dormivano due uomini, al piano terra, e pregò perché la finestra fosse aperta. E che Sanzo non si approfittasse di quei due uomini svenuti. Non sapeva a che punto poteva spingerlo quella droga.  
Si avvicinò alla prostituta, guardandosi in giro. Appoggiò un braccio al lato del viso mascherato.  
«Ehi, hai un po’ di… tu sai _cosa_.»  
La ragazza doveva avere gli occhi azzurri, almeno così sembrò a Gojyo.  
«Mh? Di che parli, del Re Giallo?»  
«Brava, esattamente. Può aiutarmi a sopportare questa merda.»  
Per sua fortuna, anche Gojyo era mascherato, o non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere l’espressione di disgusto data dalla _fessura_ da cui la ragazza tirò fuori la bustina di droga. Per sua fortuna all’interno della busta di plastica era contenuta un’altra busta più piccola, che diede a Gojyo.  
«Ma… come fai…?»  
«Io lo prendo solo nel culo», disse lei senza tanti giri di parole. Il ragazzo ringraziò di nuovo di indossare la maschera. «Sentì, hai intenzione di sniffarla o che cosa?»  
«Perdonami, di solito non alzo le mani sulle donne.»  
Prima che la ragazza potesse replicare le tirò un pugno in pieno stomaco, cercando di dosare la forza. Ottenne comunque il risultato sperato: la ragazza svenne e Gojyo l’accompagnò per terra. Non era fiero di quello che aveva fatto, ma era l’unico modo per portarsi via la droga senza ulteriori scene.

«E praticamente ho buttato a terra quel bullo facendolo passare sopra la spalla. L’ho preso per la maglia, vicino allo stomaco e poi da sotto il braccio, ribaltandolo. Va bene, la mossa non era proprio così, ma alla fine ha smesso di infastidire il mio amico!»  
Hakkai amava ascoltare quel vulcano in eruzione che era Goku. Parlava e parlava e parlava. Era come animato dal disperato bisogno di comunicare con qualcuno. Sanzo aveva accennato al fatto che era stato da solo per molto tempo e questo giustificava la sua favella difficile da interrompere e la sua fame.  
«Io una volta ho spezzato l’osso del collo di un uomo con il solo colpo della mano.»  
Calò un lieve gelo in macchina. Il silenzio era opprimente. Goku abbozzò poi un sorriso.  
«Con il dorso della mano, giusto?»  
«Esatto. Quanto ci sta mettendo Hakuryu?»  
In quel momento la ragazza, che era andata a orinare non riuscendo più a trattenersi, salì in macchina.  
«Novità?»  
«Ancora nulla. Oh, ehi gente, sta squillando!»  
Goku prese il cellulare e rispose, mentre Hakuryu si sistemava i pantaloni dopo esser salita in macchina.  
«Cosa? Aprire il bagagliaio? Perché?»  
La ragazza vide Gojyo mezzo nudo, con un sacca in una mano, il cellulare nell’altra, che si trascinava dietro un Sanzo che pareva sul punto di cadere a terra svenuto. Aprì il bagagliaio come aveva detto e il rosso ci buttò dentro Sanzo, che si lasciò andare a una serie di deboli imprecazioni. Si buttò sul sedile posteriore, indossando solo dei boxer, mentre i suoi vestiti erano stipati in un sacco nero.  
«Andiamo, mi hanno visto mentre recuperavo i vestiti, via via!»

La delusione sul viso di Goku per non aver “menato le mani” era immensa. Erano scappati sgommando via più veloci della luce, sulla grossa Jeep di strada di Hakuryu, ma il giovane avrebbe preferito di gran lunga dare un paio di cazzotti. Si erano rifugiati in un motel lontano dalla zona, dopo aver seminato gli uomini a piedi e in macchina che avevano tentato di inseguirli. Avevano preso due stanze. Gojyo era con Sanzo, che era in uno stato terribile a causa di un cocktail che era stato praticamente costretto a bere, e lui era insieme a Hakuryu e Hakkai. Gojyo aveva tirato fuori un sacchettino che puzzava in modo incredibile e poi aveva chiesto a tutti se qualcuno avesse un gel igienizzante per le mani.  
Bevve ancora un po’ di aranciata, mentre osservava Hakkai e Hakuryu mettere la polvere gialla in un contenitore di plastica pulito.  
«Tenere un sacchetto nella vagina… che razza di deficiente», si lasciò sfuggire Hakuryu. Si tolse i guanti di lattice e li buttò via, scuotendo il capo disgustata da quanto Gojyo aveva raccontato. «Cosa pensi abbiano dato a Sanzo?»  
Hakkai alzò gli occhi dalla polvere dorata. Si tolse gli occhiali, strofinandosi poi le palpebre chiuse.  
«GHB arricchito con qualcosa di simile alla ketamina?»  
«Che bel cocktail. Gojyo dice che è come un ubriaco arrapato, potrebbero avergli dato anche soltanto il GHB.»  
«Che cos’è?» Domandò Goku.  
«Un farmaco che di solito si usa per trattare la depressione clinica, l’insonnia e anche l’alcolismo in alcuni casi. Causa effetti simili a quelli dell’alcol, ma da quello che ha detto Gojyo, quello che ha preso Sanzo agisce più velocemente. Di solito il GHB viene usato come droga dello stupro.»  
«Potrebbe essere anche MDMA, ovvero l’ecstasy. Se non si tratta di droghe sintetiche possono essere estratti di piante o frutti esotici, come la Iboga o la Kava. Effettivamente sarebbe una scelta molto interessante.»  
«Hakuryu, non ti facevo esperta di droghe afrodisiache.»  
La ragazza arrossì violentemente alla frase di Hakkai e si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Era riuscito a far spogliare Genjo tra le avance e le sue sensuali risate da ubriaco. Gli aveva fatto indossare abiti puliti che Goku aveva portato con sé. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era sbatterlo nella doccia e investirlo di acqua ghiacciata. Ma Genjo restava comunque un uomo forte.  
«Forse tra qualche ora l’effetto della droga svanisce», mormorò tra sé.  
Si sedette, esausto, su una poltrona e cercò di pensare all’assurdità della notte che aveva vissuto. La carica di prostitute, la musica, i corpi che venivano portati via, tutta quella che gente che copulava come animali. Non c’era alcuna sensualità, solo corpi umani che si muovevano ritmicamente e tanto squallore.  
Sanzo si appoggiò a lui, scivolando poi in ginocchio di fronte alla poltrona.  
«Lo so che mi vuoi scopare», gli sussurrò con voce arrochita dal desiderio indotto dalla droga. «Mi rifiuti proprio quando sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa.»  
Lo prese per le spalle e lo tenne lontano da sé, anche se quella posizione era troppo invitante. Anche per lui.  
«Sei strafatto, ok? Non sei in te. Io non vado a letto con la gente drogata o ubriaca, sarebbe approfittarsene, sarebbe stupro.»  
Gli occhi di Genjo parevano più scuri, di un viola così profondo che Gojyo ne fu attratto. Si permise solo di baciarlo, chinandosi verso di lui e tenendolo per le braccia, in modo da impedirgli di abbracciarlo o tentare un altro assalto sessuale.  
«Gojyo…» Sanzo si alzò. Malfermo sulle gambe raggiunse il bagno e poco dopo si sentì il liquido e disgustoso suono del vomito nel water, condito dai gemiti di dolore di Sanzo.  
Restò dietro la porta fino a quando i gemiti non cessarono e l’acqua non fu tirata. Genjo si stava lavando la faccia, sputando nel lavandino quello che rimaneva nell’esofago.  
«Ti senti meglio?»  
«Mh… meglio che la faccia davvero la doccia fredda. Ho queste ondate di calore davvero fastidiose.»  
«Io te la faccio anche fare, ma attento a non ammalarti.»  
Si avvicinò alla doccia e cominciò a far scorrere l’acqua. Recuperò degli asciugamani puliti e un accappatoio. Lo osservò mentre si spogliava con gesti nervosi, nel disperato tentativo di controllare il proprio corpo. Avrebbe davvero voluto averlo così nel proprio letto, ma non per via della droga. No, così no. Si portò i capelli indietro. Aveva voglia di farsela lui una doccia, ma non poteva gelarsi le chiappe con Sanzo.

La capsula che Gojyo aveva sputato, era piena di polverina dorata. Hakuryu la osservò in controluce e decise poi di aprirla.  
«Credo sia la stessa droga della bustina, quella che gli agenti stanno cercando. Ne abbiamo una buona quantità per esaminarla, ma come facciamo a giustificarla? Dovremmo… inquinare una scena nel crimine per fare in modo che Kougaiji la trovi.»  
Hakkai alzò le sopracciglia e annuì lentamente, considerando l’idea.  
«Se delle persone sono state indotte al suicidio, presto o tardi troveremo i cadaveri. Seriamente Hakuryu: come mai hai una così profonda conoscenza delle sostanze chimiche che inducono all’euforia e alla disinibizione? Hai fatto uno studio su tali droghe?»  
«Te l’ho detto che ho lavorato come chimico…»  
«E facevi questa?» Indicò la polvere dorata. Hakuryu si sentì in trappola. «Questa insieme… all’uomo fissato con i conigli?»  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Avevo bisogno di soldi, Hakkai, mia madre non aveva l’assistenza sanitaria. Le cure per il cancro sono costose, lo sai tu, lo so io. Puoi biasimarmi quanto ti pare», alzò gli occhi rossi verso i suoi, poi spostò lo sguardo verso il ragazzino addormentato sul letto. «Anche se non credo che tu sia nella posizione di biasimare nessuno», sibilò infine.  
Hakkai restò immobile e lei non riuscì a capire se fosse offeso o arrabbiato. Poi sorrise, lentamente.  
«Potresti riconoscere qualcosa del tuo lavoro in questa droga e quindi potresti aiutarci nella ricerca.»  
«Non mi sento responsabile», mentì l’albina. Ripose la polvere dorata che era racchiusa nella capsula in un’altra bustina di plastica.  
Le sue dita tremavano.

 

 


	23. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 5

  **Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 5**

 

Si svegliò immerso nel proprio sudore. Gli sembrava di aver superato una tempesta e di esserne uscito illeso, per miracolo. Si sollevò a sedere e si portò indietro i capelli sudati. Gojyo dormiva seduto su una poltrona. Gli si avvicinò. Scostò i capelli rossi dal suo viso e lo guardò per un attimo. Lo aveva desiderato come mai aveva desiderato nessuno. La droga aveva aperto un varco nel suo subconscio. Sarebbe finito a letto con lui, presto o tardi, per il rosso sarebbe stato più facile se solo Sanzo avrebbe provato la _voglia_ di farlo. Accennò un sorriso e si diresse verso il bagno per lavarsi.  
«Ti sei svegliato», la voce di Gojyo lo raggiunse mentre era sulla soglia. Si volta a guardarlo.  
«Sono sveglio, sì. Mi faccio una  doccia… calda.»  
«Ti è passata quindi?»  
Gojyo si alzò, un po’ a fatica essendo rimasto a dormire sulla poltrona.  
«Cambio le lenzuola e ti aspetto a letto», disse con un tono di voce che fece rabbrividire Sanzo. un brivido nuovo. Era certo di non aver più droga in corpo, ma cercò di ignorare quella sensazione.  
«Quell’uomo. Quello che si è messo a ballare e che aveva la maschera identica alla mia. Secondo te che cosa voleva? Sapeva che sarei stato lì, aveva la mia stessa maschera, solo la smorfia era diversa.»  
«La sua smorfia era un urlo», notò Gojyo, mentre buttava nel cesto apposito le lenzuola sudate.  
«Sì, come quella che c’era nella villa di mio padre qui a New Orleans.»  
«C’era?»  
«La casa è andata a fuoco», rispose Sanzo, voltandosi a guardarlo. «Mi capita di sognare quella notte, il fuoco sembra generarsi dal nulla ogni volta. E pare seguirmi, camminare con me. Il fuoco mi perseguita, cammina al mio fianco.»  
Gojyo restò in silenzio. Quelle parole erano state pronunciate con un tono che sembrava provenire dalla parete più profonda dello stomaco. Non aveva letteralmente il coraggio di replicare.  
«Vado a prendere una coperta, questa notte fa freddo. Tu intanto lavati, magari porto su un paio di panini.»  
«Effettivamente ho fame.»

Hakuryu non riusciva a dormire. Hakkai aveva sistemato le prove e pulito la scrivania nella stanza. Se ne stava seduto su una poltrona a leggere distrattamente qualcosa sul suo tablet, ma la tensione che aveva creato tra di loro era palpabile. Palpabile come un muro di pietra.  
Sollevò il capo, cercandolo nella stanza, che era semi immersa nell’oscurità. Una sola luce brillava, quella dalla lampada sul comodino. Socchiuse gli occhi e cercò Hakkai, che stava ancora leggendo.  
«Deve essere un articolo interessante, dato che i tuoi occhi non si scollano da lì da almeno mezz’ora.»  
«Sinceramente pensavo alla tua implicazione nella creazione del Re Giallo.»  
Hakuryu si guardò in giro prima di rispondere.  
«Goku?»  
«È sceso a mangiare qualcosa.»  
«Per rispondere al tuo quesito. Io sono stata implicata probabilmente nella creazione del Re Giallo, il problema è che non lo so per certo. Quello che hanno dato a Sanzo era un potentissimo afrodisiaco, ma non il Re Giallo. Chiunque stia dietro alla produzione e distribuzione di queste droghe però sa bene che effetti vuole ottenere con la droga, e non è solo euforia o rilassamento. Io lavoravo nei laboratori segreti di Gyokumen Koshu, quando abitavo ancora a Los Angeles. Te l’ho raccontato. C’era l’uomo fissato con i conigli, un uomo con più specializzazioni. Insomma era un chimico, ma ne sapeva anche di fisica, matematica, meccanica quantistica. Lui e quell’altra facevano discorsi da mal di testa! Poi quando ho scoperto a cosa servivano le sostanze che mi chiedevano di sintetizzare me ne sono andata. Non è stato facile, credimi. Sono dovuta arrivare fino in Louisiana per sentirmi al sicuro.»  
«Hakuryu, non ti sto accusando di nulla, solo che, se sai qualcosa, forse è il caso che tu lo dica. Questa droga, il Re Giallo, ha effetti devastanti sull’organismo. Causa una veloce dipendenza e induce al suicidio. Sia che si continui a prenderla che si smetta di farlo.»  
«Il più grande tabù della nostra Era, così lo definiva lui, il suicidio», disse la ragazza, ricordando le parole di Nii. Immaginava che probabilmente a Hakkai non andasse di parlare di quell’argomento, perciò non aggiunse altro.  
«Il suicidio non è socialmente accettato perché implica il pieno controllo di una persona sulla propria vita, anche se la maggior parte delle volte è un atto compiuto in preda a uno stato mentale alterato», disse Hakkai, con voce smorzata. «Ciò non toglie che una persona mentalmente stabile possa scegliere deliberatamente di mettere fine alla propria vita da un momento all’altro. Forse non è così stabile come pensa, ma non è neanche pazza. È inaccettabile per alcuni che la vita non voglia essere vissuta.»  
Quel mormorio aveva avuto il potere di farle venire la pelle d’oca. Si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi a lui. Gli accarezzò i capelli lentamente, mentre lui evitava ancora di alzare lo sguardo.  
«Forse la persona che produce la droga è proprio Gyokumen Koshu, ma sta a Los Angeles, dall’altra parte del paese. Come facciamo? Se io dovessi confessare di aver lavorato in uno dei suoi laboratori segreti verrei arrestata e massacrata dai suoi avvocati. Non credere che qualcuno non abbia già provato a smascherare il suo reale commercio.»  
«Dobbiamo dirlo comunque a Sanzo. Gyokumen non è una dei suoi principali concorrenti nel mercato nazionale? Non credo sia un caso che la droga venga smerciata proprio qui, dove ha sede l’azienda di Genjo.»

Quella mattina il suo “capo”, il giovane Genjo, aveva l’aria più sbattuta del solito. Non lo aveva visto poi così spesso, ma aveva sentito dai suoi colleghi quanto fossero profonde le occhiaie del biondino di mattina presto, quanto fosse irascibile prima del terzo caffè. Ma quella mattina aveva l’aria davvero stanca, quasi malata. Poteva bene immaginare perché, pensò Ukoku, sorseggiando il suo caffè nero.  
«Ore piccole con il focoso amante?»  
Genjo lo fulminò con un’occhiata gelida, mentre si versava del caffè caldo nella sua personale tazza nera.  
«Oh, i giornali ne hanno parlato molto.»  
«Non capisco cosa possa interessare alla gente della vita privata del proprietario di una azienda produttrice di energia. Neanche fossi un attore.»  
«Mio padre è stato un grande politico, ai suoi tempi, quando abitavamo ancora in Cina», disse Ukoku, aggiungendo un po’ di latte al suo caffè nero. «Quando ci trasferimmo qui negli USA incappò in uno scandalo che al paese d’origine parve di proporzioni bibliche. Ah, era diventato ambasciatore cinese a New York. Bei tempi quelli, io ero solo un ragazzino e passare da Shangai a New York non fu poi così traumatico, per chi è abituato a vivere gli agi come me. I miei genitori in principio erano scienziati: mio padre lavorava come ingegnere biochimico per l’esercito statunitense anche quando abitava in Cina, prima di darsi alla politica, mia madre era ed è ancora un fisico teorico. Ho preso entrambe le strade nei miei studi accademici, anche se devo dire che la prima mi è venuta più utile della seconda, che per quanto mi riguarda, è puro diletto.»  
«Quale fu lo scandalo che investì tuo padre?»  
Ukoku alzò le spalle, sorridendo appena.  
«Tradì mia madre. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma con una ragazzina… straniera per giunta. La cosa che le diede più fastidio fu vedere suo marito sui giornali. Ma non lo lasciò mai. Quel che suo è suo fino alla morte.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e finì per accendersi una sigaretta, nonostante il divieto di fumare che cappeggiava sopra la sua testa. Come una spada di Damocle.

«Comunque lo “scandalo” è morto così com’è nato. Nessuno ne parla più.»  
Spense la sigaretta appena accesa nel posacenere, sotto lo sguardo divertito del suo nuovo socio azionario.  
«A pochi importa della vita sessuale di uno dei proprietari della più grande azienda distributrice di energia pulita e non del pianeta. Persino gli arabi temono la tua crescita.»  
«Temevano più mio padre, c’è ancora chi sospetta che ci siano loro dietro il suo omicidio», disse Genjo, con voce particolarmente greve. «Per via del suo grande progetto rivoluzionario: la fusione a freddo.»  
«Non è solo la sua grande evoluzione: danni ingegneri e scienziati provano a creare un macchina che realmente possa portare alla fusione fredda, ma non è così semplice. Credimi, sono uno scienziato e so le cose. Sono qui per questo, oltre a svuotare il mio portafoglio nell’azienda.»  
«La tua quota non è poi così grande», il tono di Genjo fu così sferzante che Ukoku aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di sorridere quasi con scherno.  
«No, non lo è.»

Trovarono il suo corpo appeso un albero. Le braccia riverse indietro e il corpo nudo esposto agli animali notturni. Nel bel mezzo della fitta palude. Hakkai osservava quello che una volta era un corpo piacente e voluttuoso. L’aveva vista poche volte con Gojyo, ma della sua bellezza era rimasto ben poco. Fotografarono ancora gli ultimi indizi rimasti prima di tirarla giù.  
«Dobbiamo telefonare a Tiffany.»  
La voce sottile di Hakuryu lo raggiunse dopo un istante. Indossava la tuta bianca della scientifica e all’interno dello scenario verde intenso della palude pareva un folletto malvagio.  
«Ora è rimasta sola al mondo», disse Hakkai, indietreggiando per lasciare posto ai suoi colleghi. «Anzi no, ci sono i suoi genitori, che sono stati ritenuti incapaci di crescere le loro figlie e a cui è stata tolta la patria potestà.»  
«Mi dispiace per Tiffany e anche per Sheila, anche se non la conoscevo… sospetti che ci sia di mezzo il Re Giallo?»  
«Solo l’autopsia può dirlo», rispose Hakkai con fredda dolcezza.

Arrotolata un cilindro stretto, sei metri di pregiata seta cinese color giallo intenso era stato inserito chirurgicamente nel petto di Sheila, al posto del suo cuore che era stato rimosso. C’erano tagli su tutto il corpo della donna, vicino alle giunture, quasi a imitare il meccanismo di una bambola e a volerne disegnare le linee.  
«Non è stato un chirurgo esperto a fare questo o almeno, non un chirurgo con l’attrezzatura idonea.»  
«Non ci sono tracce di violenza sessuale sul corpo e la morte pare sia avvenuta per overdose da… indovina cosa?»  
«La nuova droga sul mercato? Ma non provoca un abbassamento costante della serotonina fino al suicidio?» Hakkai prese il reperto delle analisi chimiche che Hakuryu gli stava porgendo.  
«Esatto, ma pare che la ragazza fosse particolarmente resistente. Forse chi l’ha uccisa ha perso la pazienza. Forse è finalmente l’errore che può portarci a capire chi è», Hakuryu nel dirlo sgranò appena gli occhi rossi e sorrise. «Comunque ci aspettavamo una morte simile a quella provocata da una overdose di eroina, invece pare che sia più simile all’abuso di allucinogeni. Anche senza il miocardio abbiamo ipotizzato che le sia venuto un infarto, è morta dalla paura.»  
«Quindi un eccesso di Minus Wave porta alle allucinazioni.»  
Hakuryu si avvicinò a lui, osservando il corpo della ragazza, pallido nella cristallizzazione della morte.  
«È stata progettata per portare al suicidio dopo un intenso periodo di follia incontrollata, un processo irreversibile. Non so cosa abbia visto questa ragazza per avere un infarto, ma deve essere stato spaventoso oltre l’immaginabile.»  
«Per questo abbiamo deciso di chiamarla Minus Wave e non Re Giallo come la definiscono gli abitanti dell’underground della città. Si tenta di personificare la droga con l’assassino, ma sono due cose differenti e distanti. Il Re Giallo è un assassino e uno spacciatore, un abile burattinaio e di certo non è solo, il Minus Wave invece la droga che provoca questi effetti, grazie a Sheila ora sappiamo che esiste chi può resistere agli effetti, anche se la morte sopraggiunge ugualmente.»  
«Che ognuno di noi reagisca diversamente alle droghe è risaputo», rispose Hakuryu accennando un sorriso.  
«Quindi siete a una svolta?»  
La voce appena adolescenziale di Kougaiji li sorprese, si voltarono verso di lui, quasi a difesa del corpo disteso sul freddo letto di morte.  
«Forse, dobbiamo eseguire ancora delle analisi riguardanti le fibre.»  
«Questo omicidio è diverso dagli altri, è stato rimosso un organo, giusto?»  
Il detective aveva i capelli rossi legati in una stretta coda e gli occhi scuri erano troppo seri per il suo sguardo da ragazzino. Hakkai ipotizzava spesso che l’attaccamento di Dokugakuji al suo superiore fosse relativo al fatto che Kougaiji assomigliava vagamente a Gojyo. A suo parere erano due bellezze non paragonabili: Kougaiji aveva un corpo magro e nervoso, là dove Gojyo era più muscoloso e possente, avevano entrambi i capelli rossi, ma di sfumature differenti. Soprattutto il viso era la grande differenza: Kougaiji pareva un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta e, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a farsi del tutto rispettare dai suoi uomini, Gojyo invece, gli aveva detto Hakuryu una volta, anche se lo trovava antipatico, aveva il fascino dei divi di una volta. Ma sotto sotto Hakkai poteva intuire perché quell’attaccamento esistesse, e non si sentiva di biasimare il poliziotto. Di certo lui non poteva farlo.  
«Forse il nostre Re Giallo sta perdendo la pazienza con le sue vittime. Questa in particolare è stata segnata per apparire simile a una bambola, a una Barbie, oserei dire. I capelli sono stati cotonati per sembrare una delle prime Barbie degli anni cinquanta, era stata anche truccata, ma deve essersi agitata perché gran parte del trucco è sbavato. Strano che non abbia pensato di truccarla post mortem… forse era suo interesse giocare con lei mentre era ancora viva. Le ferite sono state inflette, infatti, prima della morte. Profonde abbastanza da lasciare cicatrici ma non da provocare emorragie gravi.»  
Hakkai aveva parlato con voce piatta e incolore, girando attorno al tavolo d’acciaio e scoprendo la vittima per mostrare i tagli sulle articolazioni e il viso impiastricciato di trucco scadente.  
«L’assassino però aveva gli strumenti per estrarre il cuore.»  
«Già, il bisturi usato non è certo di buona qualità: ha lacerato la carne in modo poco lineare qui e qui, arrivando a strapparla, ma il seghetto circolare e il divaricatore per la gabbai toracica hanno funzionato a modo invece. Lo stesso coltello usato per tagliare i tessuti è stato usato per rimuovere il cuore, abbiamo notato le medesime lacerazioni, forse non è neanche uno strumento chirurgico poco affilato, ma un attrezzo da cucina.»  
Il poliziotto osservò ancora con occhio critico la vittima.  
«Ha dei parenti da contattare?»  
«I genitori, che non sappiamo esattamente in quale Stato vivano e una sorella che abitava con lei e che si era preoccupata per la sua sparizione qualche giorno fa. Un mio giovane amico ne è il fidanzato e me lo aveva confidato, aveva anche aggiunto però che Sheila, questo era il suo nome, avendo problemi di droga ed essendo nel giro della prostituzione, spesso e volentieri spariva per settimane, a volte anche per mesi.»  
«Una vittima perfetta», commentò Kougaiji.

L’idea di quel giorno era di pedalare fino al parco cittadino e poi mangiare i tramezzini che Tiffany e Goku avevano preparato. Goku aveva raccontato sommariamente ciò che era successo la sera prima alla ragazza, sapendo bene di non poter rivelarle tutto. L’atmosfera da agente segreto che era riuscito a creare però aveva infiammato i sensi della sua fidanzata e si erano ritrovati a cercare un posto isolato nel parco. Erano molto severi con chi faceva sesso in pubblico, ma era stato divertente.  
L’idea era quella di divertirsi, parlare e mangiare sotto il sole caldo di aprile, coperti da un leggero golfino per la brezza primaverile ancora troppo fredda.  
Poi il cellulare di Tiffany aveva squillato.  
La ragazza si era presentata alla centrale di polizia per l’identificazione del corpo di Sheila, anche se Hakkai e Hakuryu avevano già confermato.  
Tremava come una foglia tra le braccia di Goku, assolutamente incapace di poter dire qualsiasi cosa che fosse di conforto. Anche per lui la visione del corpo di Sheila era stato un duro colpo. Avevano scoperto solo il viso, pulito e rigido in un sonno eterno. Tiffany era scoppiata a piangere appena l’aveva vista, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo della spalla di Goku, per non vedere.  
«Sapevo che sarebbe successo prima o poi», gli disse poco dopo, una volta calmatasi davanti a una tazza di tè caldo. «Ricadeva continuamente in quello che lei chiamava il “giro”, era troppo pigra per lavorare, troppo impaziente per imparare un mestieri che fosse vero. Aveva sempre bisogno di soldi, sempre bisogno di spenderli in stronzate. Poteva fare la modella, era bellissima, ma era più facile andare a letto con gli uomini a pagamento. Non ho mai capito perché non riusciva ad avere rispetto per se stessa. Ora… ora dovrò andare dai miei, che ho scoperto essere a New York, per dirglielo. Anzi… credo verranno loro per il funerale e tutto il resto, anche se penso che il corpo resterà nelle mani della scientifica ancora un po’…»  
Tiffany parlava di tante cose e tutte insieme, cercando di dare ordine ai tasselli nella sua mente e nella sua vita.  
Goku le accarezzò i capelli scuri, cercando di non piangere a sua volta, spinto da un’emotività incontrollata. Alla fine un paio di lacrime scivolarono sulle sue guance tonde e Tiffany le asciugò.  
«Goku, mi dispiace che tu sia finito in mezzo a tutto questo…»  
«No, io… non dovrei piangere», il ragazzo le prese la mano.  
«Piangere è naturale. È la cosa più naturale del mondo. Io… posso dormire a casa tua e di Genjo? Dici che gli darebbe fastidio?»  
«No… parlo io con Sanzo, non ti devi preoccupare.»

Gyokumen Koshu abitava dall’altra parte del Paese, in California, e tecnicamente non rappresentava un pericolo per il mercato di distribuzione di Genjo e della sua azienda. Ma sotto la superficie qualcosa stava borbottando. Genjo poteva quasi vederlo. Sotto una crosta nera di sporcizia. La droga che la polizia aveva deciso di chiamare Minus Wave. L’assassino chiamato Re Giallo e tutta la filosofia distorta di Chambers e Lovecraft. Presto o tardi avrebbe trovato in giro chiese dedite al culto di Nyarlathotep, ne era convinto. Schiacciò la sigaretta nel posacenere di vetro del locale. Quel giorno Gojyo era andato a lavorare in un cantiere dove Hakkai aveva lasciato il suo numero. Il rosso aveva qualche nozione di elettrica e ogni tanto andava a dare una mano, soprattutto per il fatto che il suo amico si era sbattuto più di lui lasciando in giro numeri di telefono per un lavoro. Musica jazz strumentale. _Caravan_ si chiama la composizione che suonava martellante in uno dei tempi composti più difficili che la mente umana potesse concepire. Musica che ormai Genjo poteva ascoltare solo nei grandi teatri di nicchia o negli scantinanti odoranti di muffa come quello. Gojyo sembrava apprezzare quel genere di Jazz così come faceva con l’hard metal. Forse era anche merito del batterista appena diciassettenne che sembrava essere nato solo per fare quello. Genjo tornò al suo rum con ghiaccio.  
«Non credo sia casuale la scelta di New Orleans come sede di spaccio del  Minus Wave», cominciò a dire, quando venne fermato da un gesto perentorio di Gojyo, intento ad ascoltare l’interminabile assolo del giovane.  
«Cazzo, senti che roba. A quel tizio sanguina la mano… ma non smette di suonare.»  
Si voltò a guardare il batterista sul palco. C’era dolore sul suo volto. E altro. Genjo si domandò istintivamente se il sesso fosse qualcosa di simile. Voltò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il suo rum, nel silenzio che seguì l’applauso sentì solo la voce profonda di un uomo che si rivolgeva a Gojyo.  
«Ehi, non pensavo che anche tu conoscessi questo posto.»  
Si voltò nuovamente. Al loro tavolo si era seduto un uomo vagamente somigliante a Gojyo, più alto e statuario. Gli ricordava Marlon Brando.  
«Ah, Jien, lui è Genjo Sanzo, il proprietario della Sanzo & Co.» Gojyo li presentò velocemente. «Sanzo, lui è mio fratello Jien, ora si fa chiamare Dokugakuji perché vuole fare il duro, ma per me resta Jien.»  
L’uomo sorrise e osservò Genjo con rapide occhiate. Doveva aver letto di lui e Gojyo sui giornali scandalistici. Chissà che cosa gli aveva detto realmente Gojyo.  
«Comunque mi piace questo posto, è tranquillo. Alcool e musica a volontà a prezzi stracciati, che cosa posso volere di più dalla vita?»  
«Come mai non sei passato alla centrale oggi?» La voce già profonda di Doku si era fatta seria, tanto da attirare l’attenzione di Sanzo.  
«Avrei dovuto?» La domanda uscì con un tono più arrogante di quanto Gojyo avrebbe voluto.  
«Beh, tu la conoscevi Sheila, no?»  
Sia Genjo che il rosso sgranarono gli occhi.  
«Mi stai dicendo che è morta? Tu Sanzo ne sapevi niente?»  
«No, sono stato in ufficio tutto il giorno e Goku sa che non deve disturbarmi. Probabilmente è stato tutto il tempo con Tiffany.»  
L’uomo annuì e attirò l’attenzione di un cameriere, limitandosi poi a indicare il bicchiere di rum di Genjo come ordinazione.  
«Capisco. In breve: è stata trovata morta questa mattina, i dettagli non li posso certo sciorinare in un pub come questo, ma probabilmente Hakkai vi racconterà il resto, che è piuttosto agghiacciante. Voi che cosa sapete dirmi?»  
«Io sapevo che era andata a Miami. I suoi hanno una casa lì. Non ci vanno mai perché la madre ha avuto un esaurimento o qualcosa del genere e se ne stanno tranquilli a New York. Mi aveva addirittura lasciato… dei lavori da fare», Gojyo sbatté velocemente le ciglia, recuperando una bugia in calcio d’angolo, dopo l’occhiata storta di Genjo. «Che ho rifiutato, perché non faccio quel genere di affari, ma sembrava intenta a restare via molto a lungo.»  
«Miami, dici?», Dokugakuji bevve un sorso di rum e lanciò un’altra occhiata a Genjo.  
Il biondo alzò un sopracciglio, intuendo che, forse, Gojyo non aveva smentito ciò che il fratello aveva letto sui giornali. Si domandò perché, da una parte, ma dall’altra provò uno strano compiacimento.  
«Proverò a fare qualche chiamata in Florida, magari hanno trovato la scena del crimine ma non il cadavere. Se così fosse, si potrebbe cominciare a ipotizzare finalmente dove avvengono i delitti, dato che sino ad ora le scene del delitto erano solo dei palcoscenici.»  
«Interessante teoria. Gli omicidi venivano sempre commessi altrove dunque. Solo i suicidi, che in questo caso possono essere assimilabili agli omicidi, non cambiano postazione. Il che potrebbe sembrare logico: se uno si uccide il corpo resta dove è, ma credo che dietro a queste persone che si tolgono la vita ci sia lo stesso burattinaio. Ma lo sospettate anche voi della polizia, giusto? I suicidi inneggiano al Re Giallo, il Re Giallo compie omicidi rituali, sono tutte vite donate a una forza superiore e oscura.»  
La spiegazione di Genjo, sussurrata a mezza voce, una voce roca resa sferzante dall’alcool, sorprese il poliziotto. Non pensava che ne sapesse così tanto e che potesse mettere insieme i tasselli di quel poco che era stato rilasciato alla stampa.  
«E chi sarebbe questa forza sconosciuta?»  
«Non è tanto sconosciuta: il caos. Il caos regna indisturbato su ogni cosa, dall’inizio dei tempi. Chi vede dell’ordine nell’Universo non è altro che un sognatore o un povero idiota. Non c’è niente di sensato in questo mondo, a parte il fatto che è un continuo ripetersi di errori. La stella continua a morire e dalla sua esplosione una nube di gas comincia a vorticare, creando un’altra stella, che a sua volta esploderà e così via. Così via in eterno. In un Universo senza motivazione tutto ciò che sappiamo è che niente cambia davvero.»  
Genjo abbassò lo sguardo, riflettendosi in quel mare ambrato che era il rum.

 


	24. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione dalla terza stagione di Hannibal.

  **Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 6**

Un ultimo pezzo del puzzle. Non era riuscito a destabilizzare Gono quanto avrebbe voluto. Il suo caro vecchio amico non aveva associato l’incidente di Goku a lui e questo gli dispiaceva molto. Avrebbe dovuto agire in maniera più aggressiva. Genjo Sanzo era il suo salvatore. Lo aveva scoperto con molta fatica, tirando fuori davvero troppo denaro. Ma se Cho Gono non era in prigione, lo doveva solo a lui, che in un atto di caritatevole filantropia, gli aveva salvato la vita.  
Far combaciare tutto. Un piano perfetto ed elaborato. Fare in modo che Hakkai fosse presente e partecipe alla morte di Genjo Sanzo.  
Un piano perfetto.  
Tirò fuori il grosso fascicolo che aveva consegnato per anni, le prove concrete degli omicidi commessi da Cho Gono e tutti gli insabbiamenti. Gli avrebbe preso prima gli amici, poi la nuova fidanzata e infine il lavoro.

Mentre Sanzo finiva di farsi la doccia, Gojyo girovagava per la sua biblioteca in cerca di qualcosa. Aveva voglia di leggere, ma riconosceva la propria ignoranza, spesso e volentieri. Il libro di Nietzsche che aveva comprato lo stesso giorno in cui aveva visto Goku per la prima volta sfidava la sua comprensione. I concetti lo colpivano, ma molti gli sfuggivano. Era stato costretto a fare ricerche su internet per capirne la vera natura e attraverso quella cominciava a comprendere i districati discorsi di Sanzo e il labirintico sentiero che li portava alla follia del Re Giallo.  
Un piccolo libro nero attirò la sua attenzione. Lo prese tra le dita, sulla copertina vi era la foto delle glaciali catene di ghiaccio dell’Antartide e il titolo del libro era “Le montagne della follia” di H.P.Lovecraft. Aveva l’aria di essere un libro piuttosto datato. Sulla prima pagina trovò una dedica:

_Al mio piccolo amico Koryu, un regalo per un regalo._

Doveva avere almeno una decina di anni quel libro: le pagine ingiallite, il vago odore di vecchio. Eppure era tenuto come nuovo, non una grinza sulla copertina rigida e di un materiale simile alla pelle. Lo sfogliò velocemente. Una fotografia cadde a terra. La raccolse reggendola per un angolo, tanto gli pareva fragile.  
Nella foto un giovanissimo Genjo Sanzo era appoggiato a una modo di strada, in sua compagnia un uomo dai capelli lunghi e scuri, occhiali sollevati sulla testa e una barbetta incolta, vestito da biker.  
Alzò le sopracciglia. I gusti in fatto di persone non cambiano mai, aveva detto una volta Hakkai. A volte è un’attrazione fisica, a volte caratteriale. Si domandò se oltre al fisico c’era qualcosa che lo univa a quell’uomo anche nel carattere.  
Genjo appariva così indifeso da giovane, non doveva avere più di sedici anni in quella foto. Aveva già le spalle larghe e le braccia mostravano i primi segni di un allenamento fatto non certo in palestra. Ma il viso pareva ancora quello di un fanciullo. Accennò un sorriso e portò libro e foto in camera del biondino, che nel frattempo aveva finito di lavarsi.  
«Che cos’hai in mano?»  
«Curiosavo tra la tua roba», ammise candidamente Gojyo. «Cercavo qualcosa da leggere, ho trovato questo.»  
Genjo aveva i capelli bagni e la pelle appena arrossata dalla doccia bollente. E dai suoi morsi. Andavano avanti a mezze scopate fatte di masturbazione e sesso orale. Con le donne ogni tanto si divertiva a fare quel gioco: le lasciava scappare, giocare con lui, a volte lo faceva anche lui, si rifiutava, finché alla fine la scopata non arrivava consumandosi velocemente. Con Sanzo no. Non riusciva a trattenersi. Se solo Sanzo glielo avesse permesso… gli avrebbe fatto desiderare di non smettere mai di scopare, altro che repulsione. A suo parere il biondino si era già parecchio sbottonato da quel punto di vista. Arrivando persino a fare tacite richieste, con quei suoi occhi suadenti.  
«Mh, Shuei. Shuei è l’uomo nella foto, l’avvocato di mio padre e anche il mio, se solo riuscissi a trovarlo. Per mia fortuna ho soldi per altri avvocati, ma era lui quello che volevo. È scomparso da una decina di anni, anche da prima, in verità. Lo incontrai per caso in Cambogia, dove ci siamo scattati questa foto.»  
«Cambogia?»  
«Faceva un caldo infernale», tagliò corto Sanzo, posando la fotografia sul comodino di fianco al letto. «Quel libro potrebbe piacerti se ami l’horror. A me piace, all’epoca mi piaceva anche di più. Niente storie di fantasmi, no… ma il terrore dell’ignoto, la vera paura. Fantasmi, vampiri, streghe del cazzo, ho letto tutta quella merda dando poi i libri in biblioteca o negli ospedali, nella speranza di togliermeli di torno, ma il terrore cosmico, quello accomuna tutti noi. Mio padre aveva una raccolta di racconti di Lovecraft, mi erano piaciuti abbastanza, così Shuei aveva comprato per me uno dei suoi romanzi. Purtroppo non riuscì a darmelo fino a quel giorno, tenendolo con sé per quattro anni. Fu un incontro parecchio strano.»  
Prese anche il libro dalle mani di Gojyo, come a dire che se voleva leggerlo doveva andarselo a comprare. Ci infilò dentro la foto e lo buttò in un cassetto del comodino.  
Lasciò cadere l’asciugamano a terra e si infilò i boxer, con tutta la calma del mondo, sotto lo sguardo scarlatto di Gojyo.

Il volo per Los Angeles era stato fin troppo tranquillo, Kougaiji avrebbe preferito di gran lunga qualche fulmine. Lirin aveva dormito per gran parte del volo e il poliziotto sospettava che si fosse presa qualcosa per non pesare all’incontro con la madre. Forse un sonnifero. Gyokumen aveva prenotato per loro due camere in un albergo esclusivo, vicino alla sua azienda e Kougaiji poteva scommettere il distintivo che erano controllati a vista. Si sentiva l’ipotetico fucile puntato alla testa. Da quando se ne era andato con Lirin i rapporti si erano fatti ancora più aspri. Aveva sempre avuto paura di qualche rivalsa nei confronti di sua madre per la sua defezione, ma aveva un accordo: lui non avrebbe mai confessato la realtà esistente all’interno dell’azienda che era stata di suo padre e lei non avrebbe ucciso sua madre, in coma da anni. Sapeva di avere a che fare ormai con un vegetale, ma non voleva perderla. Era spinto da un egoistico senso di giustizia, prima o poi avrebbe trovato il modo di rovesciare l’impero che una volta era stato di suo padre.  
Nell’ascensore che portava all’ufficio di Gyokumen, Lirin si stringeva le braccia, indossando quel tailleur candido che sua madre le aveva mandato appositamente per l’incontro. Un tipo di abbigliamento troppo raffinato per lei, che la faceva soffocare come il nodo dei pantaloni a vita alta stretto in vita. Le sembrava di non riuscire a respirare.  
«Non dovevamo venire», sussurrò lei con voce appena udibile. «Odio questo posto.»  
«Una volta al mese dobbiamo venire, è l’accordo. Se salto uno solo di questi incontri lei può reclamare qualsiasi tipo di richiesta su di te. E nessuno dei due vuole che tu venga a vivere qui, in California.»  
«La California mi andrebbe anche bene», sussurrò ancora Lirin. «C’è anche Hollywood, sia mai che riesca a entrare nell’industria del Cinema. Ma sono solo sogni, se abitassi qui lei mi costringerebbe a diventare la sua fotocopia, perché non può lasciare l’azienda a te, piuttosto vende tutto e poi si uccide con dei barbiturici.»  
«E dire che il primo erede sarei proprio io», mormorò Kougaiji. «Ma chi la vuole questa industria di morte?»

L’ufficio di Kanzeon era un tripudio di opulenza e sfarzo: marmo nero e ostentazione fatta attraverso il valore degli oggetti esposti. Apparire. Sempre e comunque. Indossava uno dei suoi costosi kimono di seta giapponese dai colori stravaganti e i capelli erano acconciati nel più estroso dei modi.  
«I miei ragazzi!»  
Andò loro in contro reggendo in una mano una sigaretta puzzolente. Abbracciò Lirin frettolosamente e non degnò Kougaiji di un saluto appropriato, tornando immediatamente a sedersi alla sua scrivania.  
«Raccontatemi dunque», spense la sigaretta appena accesa nel posacenere di cristallo e si accomodò, guardandoli con malcelato disprezzo.  
Lirin chiuse le spalle e si sedette sulla scomoda sedia di pelle di fronte alla enorme scrivania.  
«La scuola va bene, i voti si sono alzati anche nelle materie scientifiche là dove avevo dei problemi. Mi sto impegnando molto a mantenere la media che tu vuoi», alzò lo sguardo su quello della madre per un attimo. «Alla casa famiglia sto bene, ma preferirei andare a vivere con Kougaiji, con lo stipendio che ora prendere come detective investigativo può permetterselo.»  
«Non hai ancora diciotto anni, sai bene quali sono i patti. Prima di diplomi e poi per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche andare a vivere sotto i ponti. Anche se questo significherebbe tagliare drasticamente ogni tua risorsa finanziaria», la donna sorrise crudelmente. «E per una ragazzina che non ha mai dovuto rinunciare a niente, è molto difficile. E tu Kougaiji dovresti cercare di frenare queste richieste.»  
«La casa famiglia è molto confortevole, non lo metto in dubbio, ma resta pur sempre un luogo di transito. Prima o poi Lirin dovrà andare via da lì, è molto affezionata a me e---»  
«Oh, ma pensate forse che mi interessino queste questioni? Lirin, tu farai quello che dico io, devi alzare i tuoi voti perché non esiste che _mia_ figlia vada a studiare in una Università statale o di terz’ordine e tu… tu», strinse gli occhi guardando Kougaiji. «Tuo padre si risveglierebbe dal coma solo per ammazzarsi sapendo che suo figlio è diventato un poliziotto. Un maledetto poliziotto.»  
«Meglio che fare il riciclatore di denaro per te e non avere alcuna garanzia.»  
«Ah già, tu speri sempre nel risveglio della mammina. Ma te la immagino ogni tanto? Magra come uno scheletro, magari con qualche ritardo mentale dovuto al coma e l’incapacità di camminare, mangiare, parlare. Tu vuoi indietro la tua mamma, ma in realtà dovrebbe bastarti quel cadavere che respira che tengo viva appositamente per te. È come annaffiare una pianta, alla fine. Non pagano neanche in contribuenti essendo mantenuta in un ospedale privato.»  
Lirin abbassò lo sguardo, piena di vergogna e livore. Kougaiji si sentiva invece ribollire dalla rabbia.  
«Nostro padre come sta?»  
«Sempre stabile.»

_Per ciò che tu cerchi vai a Ovest._

Era andato all’ennesimo incontro con i Sanbutsushin, all’interno della stanza segreta nel palazzo della Sanzo & Co.  
Non erano mai riusciti a dargli reali informazioni sull’ubicazione di quello che chiamava semplicemente il secondo elemento. Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere della macchina poco prima di scendere.  
Si sentiva stranamente euforico. Goku era troppo preso con il lutto di Tiffany, Hakkai e Hakuryu erano a lavoro. E poi c’era Gojyo. Sperava di potersi godere quell’attimo di felicità in pace. Eppure l’idea di Gojyo a casa sua non gli dispiacque più di tanto. Si passò le dita tra i capelli, non sapendo cosa fare. Aveva detto a Gojyo di rimanere pure lì, che sarebbe tornato presto dalla riunione, o di tornare a casa se non aveva voglia di aspettare. Era in imbarazzo. Era eccitato. Di solito era Gojyo, con il suo modo di fare e le sue carezze fin troppo sapienti ad eccitarlo. Ci voleva tempo, ma alla fine riusciva a sciogliersi come burro tra le sue dita. Ora era lui a sentire quella strana e calda sensazione al basso ventre. Scese dalla macchina e salì verso l’appartamento, non sapendo cosa volere o non volere.  
Aprì la porta. Le luci erano accese. Gojyo stava mettendo a posto di sua sponte il rubinetto che perdeva. Indossava la sua solita canottiera bianca, ora bagnata di acqua e leggermente sporca di polvere, e jeans un po’ troppo larghi, trattenuti da una cintura consunta.  
«Ah, sei tornato. Ancora dieci minuti e me ne andavo a casa, almeno lì c’è la torta di mele di Hakkai, è dietetica, ma porco cazzo se è buona», si alzò continuando a dargli la schiena. «Ma poi ho notato che qui gocciolava e quindi…»

Si voltò verso di lui. Sanzo indossava una camicia rossa. Quando era uscito l’aveva notata appena, nascosta com’era dalla giacca di pelle. Gli stava appena aderente sui fianchi e i suoi capelli biondi risaltavano grazie alla sfumatura scarlatta della luce su di essa.  
«Ho ottenuto almeno delle buone informazioni… su quello che vado cercando.»  
«Quindi?»  
«Dovrò farmi un giro nella West Coast il più presto possibile», rispose Sanzo, con voce bassa. «Mi guardi… ti piace la mia camicia?»  
«Mi piaci tu, non solo la camicia.»  
Quella risposta lo fece arrossire. Odiava arrossire, sentirsi vulnerabile. Lui lo sapeva. Sanzo si voltò andando verso la propria camera e lui lo seguì. Era come un tacito gioco che avevano iniziato quei giorni, in cui Goku non c’era, essendo andato a New York con Tiffany per il funerale di Sheila. La cosa aveva messo in difficoltà il ragazzo, che da una parte era emozionato per andare nella Grande Mela e dall’altra sapeva che non era un viaggio di piacere.  
La cosa più importante però, era che fossero da soli e che Sanzo non sembrasse frenato da particolari inibizioni, quella sera.  
Passò le dita sulla sua schiena, accarezzandolo attraverso la stoffa morbida della camicia rossa. Sentiva i suoi muscoli sodi e le ossa sotto di essi. Muscoli, nervi, ossa, pelle. E il profumo dei suoi capelli sempre puliti. Le mani di Sanzo si muovevano sempre incerte, cercando un appiglio, travolto da quella passione che ancora non riusciva a controllare. Si aggrappava alle sue spalle, gli accarezzava i capelli, affondava il viso tra essi. Come per nascondersi. Quella sera però le sue mani si spinsero più in basso. Di sua iniziativa gli aprì i pantaloni. Come gli sfilò la cintura caddero a terra, quei jeans larghi e consumati a cui era stranamente affezionato. La foga di Sanzo lo mandò in tilt. Non se l’aspettava tutta quella passione. Raggiunse il letto trascinandosi dietro l’uomo biondo, facendolo stendere con sé, in un groviglio di baci e braccia. Le dita inesperte di Sanzo gli sollevarono fino a toglierla la maglia bianca, buttandola da parte, mentre lui l’osservava steso sotto di lui.  
«Dovresti ricevere buone notizie tutti i giorni se ti rendono così…»  
«Sta’ zitto, mi fai passare la voglia.»  
Gli sbottonò velocemente i pantaloni, abbassandoli per poi passare alla camicia rossa, ribaltando velocemente le posizioni.  
Gli accarezzò il viso, portando indietro i capelli biondi. Sorrise di fronte alle gote rosse, alla pelle accaldata. Si portò tra le sue gambe, sfregando la sua erezione con la propria. La bocca di Sanzo si spalancò e improvvisamente sembrò tornare alla ragione.  
«No… aspetta.»  
Gojyo si tirò indietro con un moto di frustrazione, sbuffando.  
«Sai, è irritante. Le altre volte sono io che devo insistere anche solo per aver ricambiata una carezza, ma questa sera non puoi proprio dire niente. Che cosa c’è che ti frena?»  
«Non lo so. E tu perché lo vuoi fare a tutti i costi?»  
«Tutti i costi? Ehi, non sembravi così maldisposto cinque minuti fa.»  
Sanzo guardò altrove. Gli prese il viso tra le dita e lo girò per guardarlo negli occhi violetti.  
«È forse per il dolore?»  
«No, ho sopportato di peggio.»  
Sanzo si era tirato indietro, sollevandosi sulle mani e chiudendo le gambe snelle e muscolose. Gojyo socchiuse gli occhi e tentò di capire come approcciarsi.  
Sanzo non capiva la dolcezza. Capiva solo la violenza. *  
Tornò su di lui e gli tolse la camicia con gesti rapidi, per non sciuparla, buttandola da parte e poi gli sfilò di forza mutande e pantaloni, lasciandolo nudo. L’altro non rispondeva, quasi non reagiva. Studiava le mosse del suo avversario. Come un rapace. Un rapace travestito da piccolo roditore.  
Si tolse i vestiti rimasti, restando nudo come lui. Gattonò sul letto e gli si avvicinò. Lo baciò di nuovo, mordendo piano la mascella e poi il labbro inferiore. Lo spinse nuovamente sul letto, con più veemenza, tentando di bloccargli i polsi, continuando a baciarlo. Voleva una reazione, una qualsiasi. La ebbe presto, quando sentì in bocca il sapore del sangue. Sanzo lo aveva morso sul labbro inferiore. Gojyo si toccò la bocca, sorridendo appena. Lanciò un’occhiata all’erezione dell’altro e giurò di non averla mai vista così tesa.  
«Potevi dirmelo prima che ti piaceva questo genere di cose, potevo chiedere qualche consiglio alla fidanzatina di Hakkai», mormorò con voce roca.  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo il capo.  
«A me non piace nessun genere di cose, adesso levati.»  
«No, non mi levo. Non ti costringerò, anche se potrei farlo e usciresti da qui gattonando, alla fine.»  
Lo vide stringere le labbra, assottigliare lo sguardo, trattenere il respiro. Aveva immaginato la cosa. Gojyo da quel punto di vista sapeva benissimo quanto le parole facessero. Più delle carezze.  
Portò una mano verso il basso, sfiorandogli la punta già bagnata, sorridendo appena.  
«Tu vuoi essere scopato e anche da parecchio tempo», sussurrò.  
«Vaffanculo, tu e la tua… perversione.»  
  
Non trovava le parole, morte in gola per la stretta di Gojyo su di lui. Aveva avuto tante donne, eppure lo toccava come se non avesse fatto altro che portarsi a letto uomini. Forse perché proiettava quel piacere su di sé, perché sapeva come procurarsi piacere e come procurarlo a lui. Sanzo non sapeva spiegarlo, ma le immagini che quel bastardo gli aveva lanciato con due frasi sporche lo aveva incendiato. Che lo legasse, sì. Che lo picchiasse. Che si facesse picchiare. Che fosse un rotolarsi come due animali. Provava un sottile disgusto davanti alle immagini pornografiche più soft che gli capitava di vedere suo malgrado, tutto quel muoversi e genitali ostentati alla telecamera, quell’atto meccanico e sporco, era disgustoso. Non provocava in lui nulla se non una vaga nausea. Gojyo però riusciva a rendere tutto innocente e pulito. Quando scivolava in basso, sotto le coperte, lui lo sbirciava, chiedendosi cosa volesse dire tenerlo in bocca, tra le labbra, che sapore avesse lo sperma. Quando però gli veniva l’idea di farlo si sentiva quasi come una di quelle signorine delle pubblicità di siti porno. Lo toccava però. Il vago senso di soddisfazione di quando lo sentiva e vedeva venire sopra il proprio ventre lo faceva sentire disgustoso solo dopo qualche istante.  
In quel momento si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto.  
Lo schiaffo non fu forte e Gojyo non sembrava arrabbiato, anzi, era intento a provocarlo con quel suo comportamento. Sanzo voltò di nuovo il viso verso di lui e ricambiò lo schiaffo. Con uno vero, forte. Dritto su quelle cicatrici del cazzo che aveva sulla guancia.  
«Mi hai fatto male! Che razza di stronzo che sei!»  
Di risposta gli arrivò un reale ceffone, così forte da buttarlo indietro sul letto. Respirava a fatica, con la guancia in fiamme.  
«Pezzi di merda», sussurrò tra i denti.  
Gojyo ridacchiava. Si infuriò. Si sollevò cercano di ribaltare le situazioni, ma l’altro era più forte di lui. Lo morse sulle spalle, sulle braccia, cercando di fare qualsiasi cosa per sentire ancora il sapore ferroso sulle labbra.

«Sì, dai, avanti, mordimi!»  
Gli prese la mascella tra le dita, fermandolo. Fissandolo in quegli occhi ferali color del cielo serale.  
«Non so che cazzo hai combinato nella tua vita se l’unica cosa che ti eccita è la violenza ma… se è questo il modo per abbattere il muro per me va bene…»  
Sanzo tentò di liberarsi da quella presa, ma Gojyo lo costrinse in un bacio tossico. Gli aveva invaso la bocca con la lingua e non gli dava tregua. Gli afferrò le cosce con le mani, tenendole vicino alle proprie gambe, mentre si stendeva su di lui di nuovo. Si sentì stringere le gambe con le sue e lo lasciò un attimo, sollevandosi abbastanza per afferrare quel maledetto tubetto di lubrificante che aveva nascosto nel comodino di Sanzo, nella speranza di usarlo prima o poi.  
L’altro non fece domande, troppo preso dal piacere di quelle carezze, della vicinanza del suo corpo. Si chinò a baciarlo ancora, avendo urgenza di farlo suo. Non gliene fregava più niente dei preliminari, dell’attesa.  
Appoggiò la bocchetta del tubetto tra le natiche di Sanzo e spinse, bagnandolo di lubrificante copiosamente. L’altro tentò di sfuggire a quel freddo, ma Gojyo lo tenne stretto a sé. Lanciò da parte il tubetto e lo tenne abbracciato. Gli prese le braccia e se le portò sopra le spalle.  
«Stringimi», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora. Sanzo lo fece: strinse con gambe e braccia, avvinghiandosi al corpo scuro dell’altro.  
Entrò piano, contro ogni suo desiderio. Avrebbe voluto fargli male, violarlo in una volta sola. Ma non lo fece. Entrò piano, osservando ogni movimento dei muscoli del suo viso. Il dolore. Il piacere. L’imbarazzo. Quel rossore fanciullesco che sembrava riassumere ogni sua sensazione. Tra mugolii e gemiti bassi, trattenuti a stento, c’erano parole non dette. Le unghie di Sanzo affondavano nella sua pelle, ferendola così come poco prima avevano fatto i suoi denti. Spingeva e andava in contro al naturale dondolio del bacino dell’altro, afferrandogli le natiche e nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli biondi. Profumava sempre di pulito. I capelli di camomilla e la pelle chiara di muschio bianco. Gli succhiò la pelle chiara del collo, mentre le sue orecchie godevano di quei suoni mal trattenuti. Lui stesso faticava a trattenere il respiro pesante e i gemiti. Era stretto, si ritirava, si contraeva, era costretto ad accarezzarlo continuamente per farlo rilassare, a baciarlo dove aveva gli piaceva; sul collo, dietro le orecchie, sulle spalle. Mai aveva avuto tanta attenzione per il piacere di qualcun altro. Le donne con cui andava se lo sapevano prendere da sole, lui poteva anche starsene fermo, steso e col cazzo ritto. Aveva sempre evitato ragazzine vergini o inesperte per la sua proverbiale mancanza di pazienza. E poi l’idea di essere _lui_ la prima esperienza di certe giovani donne non lo faceva sentir bene. Era uno stronzo romantico che pensava che avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa bella. Come quella che stava accadendo ora a lui. E a Sanzo. Il silenzio riempito solo dal suono delle lenzuola, del leggero scricchiolio del letto e dei loro respiri.  
Sanzo inclinò la testa indietro, facendosi quasi inglobare dal cuscino, lasciandosi sfuggire gemiti più forti, irregolari, incontrollati. Strinse forte gli occhi e spalancò la bocca, venendo con un gemito più acuto degli altri. Gojyo si sollevò sulle mani per osservarlo, continuando a spingere, bisognoso di seguirlo nell’orgasmo. Venne poco dopo, spingendosi con forza dentro di lui, provocando un mugolio di protesta e dolore. Uscì quasi subito dopo quel verso, stendendosi sopra di lui, puntellandosi sui gomiti per non pesare troppo. Sanzo però lo stringeva ancora, con gambe e braccia. Sentiva lo sperma ancora caldo sul suo ventre sporcare il suo fianco. Erano sudati, coperti di lividi. Era tutto sporco in mezzo a quelle lenzuola così bianche.  
«Lasciami», sussurrò cercando di alzarsi.  
«Stringimi, lasciami. Non hai le idee molto chiare», sussurrò Genjo, aprendo braccia e gambe per lasciarlo andare. Rispose ridacchiando, alzandosi per andare a prendere delle salviette per pulirlo.  
Sanzo rimase lì, con il ventre sporco e appiccicoso, i muscoli ancora indolenziti per la forza con cui si era aggrappato a lui. Era confuso.

Aveva incontrato i tre Sanbutsushin nella sala con le tende rosse, posta nell’attico della Sanzo & Co.  
Gli era venuto in mente cosa la Loggia d’Oro gli avesse ricordato: proprio quella sala. Tende rosse e pavimento nero, in cui riusciva a specchiarsi. Chi andava a lucidare ogni giorno quel pavimento di marmo e chi togliesse la polvere dalle tende era un mistero. Davanti a lui comparivano dal nulla tre volti, dietro uno schermo di vetro. Passavano gli anni ma quei volti non invecchiavano mai. Dovevano essere una sorta di ologramma. Si era seduto sull’unica sedia disponibile, composto come sempre.  
«Le nostre ricerche sono durate a lungo, lo sappiamo. Tu hai avuto pazienza e ti ringraziamo», la voce femminile di quella che chiamava “numero uno” parlò con grazia e pacatezza.  
«In questo ultimo periodo hai finalmente tenuto conto dell’interesse dell’azienda. Abbiamo lavorato per te per anni, ma siamo contenti che finalmente ti sia mosso verso la direzione giusta.»  
Il viso era quello di un uomo barbuto, ma non sapeva dire se la voce fosse realmente la sua. Numero due.  
«Non ho mai considerato l’azienda qualcosa di qualcun altro, era ovvio che prima o dopo l’avrei presa in mano io. Mi avete convocato voi per un motivo…»  
«Ciò che tu vai cercando si trova a Ovest. Tempo fa non lo avresti nemmeno riconosciuto, ora sei cresciuto e sai a cosa andare in contro.»  
«A Ovest dove? Non parlate per enigmi.»  
L’ologramma numero tre prese la parola. Faticava a volte a capire se fosse uomo o donna, e infine non gli importava poi molto.  
«Los Angeles, Gyumaoh Instrustries. Come avrai già capito tu o i tuoi nuovi amici, sono loro dietro alla produzione e distribuzione di quella nuova droga che viene chiamata ora Minus Wave, ti chiediamo anche di fermarne la produzione.»  
«Gli effetti di quella droga sono devastanti e anche se non sembra esistere alcun collegamento, la missione che è propria dei Sanzo può venire compromessa da un mondo in preda al caos. Credici, Genjo Sanzo, la pacifica isola di tranquillità che è diventato il mondo in questi ultimi cinque anni è frutto di tecniche economiche e militari all’avanguardia. La fermata dell’avanzata del terrorismo non è servita a nulla da quando gira questa nuova droga, che non viene spacciata solo negli USA, ma bensì anche in quei luoghi dove il controllo mentale è molto importante. Immagina i kamikaze drogati di Minus Wave, il potere dei giocatori, il potere dei distributori di petrolio. Tu fai parte di questo potere, Genjo, non dimenticarlo. Non dimenticare il progetto di tuo padre.»  
«Un’altra cosa che ti suggeriamo è di non andare da solo. Goku non è più vincolato alla casa famiglia e ora conosci persone che possono darti una mano da più punti di vista nella ricerca di ciò che è tuo e per fermare l’avanzata di questa follia che giunge da occidente. Gojyo conosce il giro, Hakkai gli effetti che la droga ha sull’organismo, Goku è forse la persone meno utile, ma è fisicamente forte ad affrontare una cosa del genere ed è un importate sostegno emotivo. Hakuryu invece conosce la composizione chimica della droga, conosce Los Angeles e Gyokumen Koshu, è una fonte straordinaria di informazioni.»  
«Mi state praticamente dicendo di partire con loro… di salire su un aereo e di andare da Gyokumen Koshu a dirle che non si fa… che non si fabbrica droga vendendola in giro per il mondo assieme ai pacchetti di energia gas e luce, una cosa del genere?»  
L’ologramma numero tre sorrise.  
«Mi ricordi davvero tuo padre. Mi piace ciò che vedo ora, Genjo Sanzo.»  
«Ma il passato di queste persone non potrebbe essere un problema? Il fatto di essere in qualche modo invischiati con il mondo del Re Giallo, vedete Hakkai, o della droga, ovvero Gojyo… potrebbe rallentare la mia ricerca, invece di agevolarla.»  
«Che sia la tua opinione o semplice ipocrisia non importa, tu andrai con loro», rispose l’ologramma a forma di donna.  
«Ciò che devi fare, Genjo, è imparare a osservare con gli occhi del tuo cuore. Solo così capirai di chi puoi realmente fidarti.»  
«Gli occhi del mio cuore?»

Si voltò verso Gojyo. Dormiva nella penombra, respirando profondamente. La confusione era scivolata via come acqua dal suo corpo. Si fidava di lui. A modo suo, come faceva con tutto il resto delle cose. Gli aveva affidato il suo corpo, non sapeva ancora però se affidargli la propria vita. A lui e agli altri.  
Forse era meglio tenersela per sé. La vita.

 

 


	25. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 7

  **Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 7**

Lo avevano fatto ancora, quella mattina. Si erano svegliati in un groviglio di braccia e gambe. La bocca di Gojyo gli sfiorava la fronte e tutto quello che era riuscito a fare fu stringersi di più a lui. Quasi dimentico della loro nudità. Nel dormiveglia le mani si erano mosse da sole. Gojyo gli aveva passato le dita tra le natiche, in una morbida carezza sensuale. Lo aveva voluto da subito. Aveva aperto le gambe e lasciato che ci si mettesse in mezzo, senza dire una parola. Lo aveva fatto scivolare sotto le coperte, sparendo sotto il bianco candido del lenzuolo, a dargli uno di quei baci bagnati. La sua lingua era anche andata oltre, facendogli solletico in modo fastidioso mentre lo penetrava appena. Poi i capelli rossi erano ricomparsi e con lui quel viso così attraente. Lo aveva guardato, questa volta. Per tutto il tempo, tenendosi scomodamente issato sulle mani. Genjo si era sentito nudo, senza pelle e senza carne. Sotto uno sguardo fatto di fuoco e pece. Non era riuscito a nascondersi, aveva portato le mani sopra la testa, stringendo il cuscino tra le dita.

Si sbottonò la camicia ripensandoci. Quella mattina era stato così distratto che quel bastardo di Ukoku se ne era uscito con un’altra delle sue battute odiose.  
«Deve fare del sesso fantastico per riuscire  a mandare sulle nuvole uno come te.»  
Suo malgrado era arrossito. Gli aveva ricordato la pressione improvvisa della mano di Gojyo sui suoi polsi, e di come aveva spinto più forte, vicino all’orgasmo.  
«Ah, ecco! Ho indovinato! Beato te che sei così arzillo!»  
«Non sono affari che ti riguardano.»  
Gli occhi neri dell’altro avevano ammiccato a quella battuta, mentre continuava a sorseggiare un caffè che altro non era che lava appena riscaldata.  
«Posso solo sperare che tu sia un po’ più malleabile oggi, c’è la riunione di consiglio e spero proprio che il mio nuovo progetto di rilancio dell’energia eolica venga approvato. Dato che sei in un mood post sesso così accomodante, potresti mettere una buona parola.»  
«Ho letto del tuo progetto, è una buona idea… non serve aggiungere altro.»  
«Come sei carino, Genjo.»

Quando si era alzato dal letto gli erano tremate le gambe. L’altro si rivestiva come se niente fosse, la sigaretta accesa tra i denti e i capelli scomposti che ricadevano sulla schiena. Lui aveva faticato ad andare a lavarsi. Di nuovo. Lo aveva sentito bene, questa volta, mentre gli veniva dentro. E gli era piaciuto.  
Chiuse il fascicolo e si tolse gli occhiali. Non poteva lavorare con quei pensieri in testa. Ormai era sera tardi. Si era accollato anche uno dei compiti che era stato di Jikaku: il controllo del personale. Una lunga trafila burocratica di contratti e proroghe, ferie pagate, assicurazioni sanitarie e così via. Gli bruciavano gli occhi e sentiva la pelle in fiamme. Gojyo era andato a casa, a cambiarsi per finire uno dei pochi lavori che faceva saltuariamente. Si passò una mano sul collo. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì, con lui, a casa. Avrebbe dovuto telefonare e delegare a qualcuno, scegliendo a caso, magari addirittura a quello stronzo di Ukoku e rimanere a scopare tutto il giorno. L’idea del sesso con un qualsiasi essere umano lo disgustava. Ma Gojyo non era un qualunque essere umano.  
Gli sembrava di esser tornato in Cambogia. In quella camera calda e umida, steso sul letto coperto dalla zanzariera. Gli sembrava di attraversare la stessa follia.  
Si sedette, sentendo il cavallo dei pantaloni tirare.  
«Neanche avessi dodici anni», sussurrò a se stesso, come un rimprovero. Chiuse il portatile e buttò nel cassetto il fascicolo pieno solo di nomi e numeri. Indossò la giacca del completo e afferrò quella di pelle che appoggiò sulle spalle. Il palazzo era vuoto, salvo la sorveglianza notturna, che sostava all’ingresso.  
Scese nel parcheggio con l’ascensore, non avendo voglia di incontrare altra marmaglia umana, per quel giorno. A parte forse per una persona.  
Si diresse verso la propria auto con fare distratto, con la testa vuota. Troppo vuota.  
Si accorse all’ultimo momento dei passi alle sue spalle. Lui, che era sopravvissuto nella giungla. Si sentì soffocare e poi fu il buio.

Era tornato a casa in autobus, senza spendere gli ultimi soldi che gli erano rimasti per un taxi, dopo aver lasciato Tiffany nella casa che era stata di Sheila. Aveva chiesto più volte alla ragazza se era sicura di quella scelta e lei aveva detto di sì. Non se l’era sentita di chiamare Sanzo e disturbarlo, quel giorno aveva un’importante riunione a lavoro. Se la sapeva cavare da solo, alla fine. Voleva dimostrarglielo, sempre. Era quasi un uomo adulto. Aveva una fidanzata. Aveva affrontato con lei un funerale e i suoi terribili genitori, aveva affrontato un viaggio da solo in aereo. Sanzo gli era mancato davvero tanto, ma aveva trovato la forza dentro di sé per Tiffany e si sentiva adulto per questo. Aveva pensato “cosa farebbe Sanzo in questo momento?” E la risposta era sempre una sola: testa alta e cuore deciso. Così come lui vedeva Sanzo.  
Rientrò in casa chiamando a gran voce, nel modo più fastidioso possibile.  
«Sanzo! Sanzo! Sono tornato», buttò il borsone che aveva usato come valigia, che era tornato più pesante di quando era partito. Accese la luce e si guardò in giro. Nessuno era in quella casa dalla mattina, ma era normale per Genjo trattenersi a lavoro fino a tardi, soprattutto verso fine mese. Cercò di chiamarlo al cellulare, ma pareva irraggiungibile.  
«Che sia con Gojyo, ma stanno sempre a scopare quei due?» Sussurrò mentre cercava il numero del ragazzo dai capelli rossi in rubrica.

Scorreva i numeri distrattamente, aspettando una telefonata che forse non sarebbe arrivata. Gojyo ci sperava come una ragazzina innamorata. Dandosi del coglione da solo. La sera prima e quella mattina… non aveva mai fatto una scopata migliore in vita sua. E forse ridurre tutto a una “scopata” gli pareva quasi un sacrilegio. Ne aveva parlato con Hakkai, che stranamente era stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo, molto incuriosito da quello che aveva da dire.  
«Credo che sia normale per un individuo come Sanzo associare i rapporti umani alla violenza, è quello che ha fatto per tutta la vita. Ha bisogno di imporre il controllo e forse essere controllato è una delle poche cose capaci di accendere in lui una forma di libido.»  
«Sarà come dici tu», commentò distrattamente Gojyo, giocando con l’accendino. «Ma credo che gli sia già successo, almeno una volta. Con quel tizio della foto.»  
«Sei geloso?»  
«Perché dovrei? Magari è pure morto… che ne sai. Solo che mi domando come si faccia a provare eccitazione per così poche persone. Lui guarda la gente e non prova nulla, fisicamente dico. Se vedo un bel culo, qualche cosa mi succede. Capiterà anche a te.»  
«Più spesso di quanto immagini», commentò spavaldamente il medico legale, sorridendo. «Non è facile spiegare la sessualità, Gojyo. Forse lui stesso si è fatto delle domande, ma non può forzare la propria natura. Se è venuto a letto con te, due volte, è perché probabilmente tu lo interessi da un punto di vista che non è solo sessuale, ma più profondo. Hai mai considerato questa possibilità?»  
«Credi che farei sesso con un qualsiasi uomo, basta che abbia un bel faccino? L’idea mi fa venire la nausea… mentre se penso a lui… non vedo l’ora che mi chiami o di chiamarlo io, con una scusa, per andare lì e… so che magari ti farà schifo ma… ho voglia sempre di succhiarglielo, è qualcosa che mi martella il cervello è… non lo so, la cosa più eccitante che abbia mai fatto in vita mia.»  
Hakkai lo fissava con un sorriso malizioso, mentre girava il suo tè ormai quasi freddo.  
«Non è che ti sei innamorato?»  
«Ma cos—aspetta, mi stanno chiamando.»

Gojyo era andato a casa di Sanzo, ma non per il motivo che sparava. Lo aveva chiamato Goku, mettendogli addosso una preoccupazione fuori dalla norma. Il biondino non era a casa, la sua auto non era in garage e non rispondeva al telefono.  
«Dove può essere finito?»  
Goku era in apprensione, gli enormi occhi dorati che mancava poco che si riempissero di lacrime.  
«Stai calmo, Goku, sto chiamando la polizia, cioè mio fratello, che è un poliziotto… ah, ma perché non risponde?»  
«E se l’avessero rapito? E se fosse morto come suo padre?»  
«Goku, ti prego. Jien forse non risponde perché è in servizio e questo è il suo numero privato. Cazzo! Provo a chiamare Hakkai, magari lui ha qualche numero utile, intanto vedi di calmarti, che non può essere sparito nel nulla.»  
Appoggiò una mano sulla testa del ragazzo, che tentava disperatamente di non mettersi a piangere. Voleva consolarlo, ma si sentiva in agitazione tanto quanto lui.

Pietrificato davanti al monitor, non udì il cellulare squillare insistente. Un indirizzo. E una foto. Hakkai sentì il respiro arrestarsi in gola.

«Ho pensato a questa trappola per mesi. Credo sia ben congeniata. Per ogni ora che Cho Gono ci metterà a venire qui, io abbasserò un gradino. Gono lo sa, gliel’ho spiegato nella mail. Se dovesse tardare dodici ore, finirai soffocato e morto nella posizione del Nostro Signore Gesù Cristo.»  
Sanzo aveva i polsi legati a una trave di legno e un cappio legato al collo. Le ginocchia erano appoggiate a una scala modificata da Chin’iso stesso, che scattava ogni ora, abbassandosi fino a chiudersi completamente, con un timer e una serie di strumenti a leva.  
«Allora, tu sei Genjo Sanzo, quello che permesso a Cho Gono di vivere. Mi domando perché tu l’abbia fatto.»  
«Non credo capiresti», sussurrò Sanzo, il cappio troppo stretto per parlare. Doveva conservare le forze, senza finire in un loop infinito di chiacchiere senza senso.  
«No, forse riesco a capire. Mio padre era uno stupratore seriale, lo è sempre stato. Dopo aver massacrato mia madre di botte ha deciso di mettere su una gang di suoi simili e si divertiva un sacco a rapire ragazze avvenenti. Lui era il primo, sempre, poi le lasciava in pasto agli altri. A me piaceva parlare con loro. Poche erano interessanti. Ma Kanan lo fu. Somigliava davvero un sacco a Gono, sai? Se non avesse puzzato così tanto dopo tre settimane, probabilmente ci avrei dato dentro anche io. Tu non trovi che Gono sia avvenente? Per me lo è.»  
Sanzo tentò di deglutire. La saliva che aveva in bocca sapeva di sangue. Aveva sete e fame. Sentiva la stanchezza invaderlo come un’onda oscura, ma doveva restare sveglio. L’uomo davanti a lui aveva i capelli tinti di un viola assurdo e lo sguardo affilato come quello di un avvoltoio.  
«Anche tu sei molto bello. Assomigli all’unico uomo che mio padre si è scopato. Ha ceduto una sola volta a una pratica contro natura come questa. A te invece pare piacere molto continuare sulla via del peccato, come ogni buon cattolico la chiamerebbe. Come Cho Gono la chiamerebbe, anche se si fotteva la sorella.»  
Sanzo non rispose. Aveva deciso di rimanere in silenzio. Quelle parole per lui valevano meno della merda di cane. Quell’uomo per lui valeva meno della merda di cane.  
«Sai perché ho deciso di farti morire in una posizione come questa? Perché tu per lui sei come il Salvatore. Aveva un cappio al collo il nostro Gono e tu sei sceso dall’alto e glielo hai tolto. Come un novello messia hai detto: “va e non peccare più” e lui ti ha ascoltato. Sinceramente, l’idea che Cho Gono ora faccia una vita normale, che si sbatta quella sotto specie di scherzo della natura di donna che si è trovato e che si felice, dopo tutto il male che ha fatto, mi dà la nausea. Un assassino è un assassino e Gono è tra i peggiori perché finge di non godere quando uccide. Tu invece… anche tu sei un assassino, ma almeno hai la decenza di non fingerti disgustato per le morti che hai provocato.»  
«Che vuoi fare?» Domandò alla fine Genjo. «Uccidendo me non danneggerai così tanto Hakkai, se non psicologicamente.»  
«Prima Gojyo, poi il tuo amichetto Goku… ma con Goku sarei dovuto andare più pesante, Hakkai quasi non si è accorto di nulla… la tua morte potrebbe scuoterlo, ma continuerebbe la sua vita di sempre. Ho dei file, che invierò a ogni commissariato della Louisiana, a ogni sede della F.B.I. e ovviamente a ogni psudo giornalista di questo Stato. Cho Hakkai verrà schiacciato dalla sua vera identità, dalle prove che ho raccolto negli anni, le stesse che avevi raccolto tu e oscurato, che inchiodavano Gono sulla sedia elettrica che meritava. Finirà nel braccio della morte, dopo non essere riuscito a salvare il suo Gesù Cristo personale. Il cerchio della vita che si chiude.»  
«Non sottovalutare il demone che ha dentro», sussurrò con voce appena udibile Sanzo, mentre la sua vista si offuscava sempre di più. «Ti farà a pezzi.»  
«Non vedo l’ora di rivedere il mio caro vecchio Cho Gono. Sono qui che lo aspetto.»  
L’uomo si alzò e gli si avvicinò, osservando la sua opera compiaciuta, con un sorriso perverso. Prese un secchio e si accostò al suo corpo.  
«Dato che non sei tanto loquace, mi divertirò un po’ con te in silenzio.»  
Tirò fuori una grossa scolopendra. Sanzo non aveva fobie particolari, ma quel millepiedi era così grossa da impressionare anche lui. Se lo sentì appoggiare sulla spalla ed ebbe un moto di disgusto.  
«Chiamavano mio padre “Il Millepiedi”, perché allevava queste splendide creature. Amava anche lasciarne qualcuna sul luogo del delitto, questo prima che io gli consigliassi di depistare le indagini fingendo di essere Il Re Giallo. Niente più Millepiedi, niente più pericolo di essere scoperti in qualche modo… sai: ricevute di negozi di animali, cose del genere. Ti piace?»  
«Due delle tre cose che detesto di più al mondo… sono i maniaci e gli insetti.»

Hakuryu osservò Hakkai uscire di casa preoccupata. Era riemerso dalla camera da letto, mentre lei finiva di sparecchiare, più bianco di un cencio. Le aveva detto che poteva rimanere a dormire se voleva, che lui doveva andare in un posto, che aveva dimenticato una cosa. Era stato tutto così veloce che aveva sentito solo dei farfuglii e non era riuscita a seguirlo. Si affacciò alla finestra in tempo per vederlo andar via in macchina. Nello stesso momento Gojyo e Goku entrarono in casa.  
«Abbiamo incrociato Hakkai, dove cazzo stava andando?»  
«Non lo so, Gojyo, è scappato via senza motivo, non mi ha detto niente.»  
Gojyo serrò le labbra e si precipitò in camera di Hakkai. Lo conosceva bene. Troppo bene. Era tipo da compiere azioni sconsiderate con il sorriso sulla faccia. Come quando aveva ammazzato quel gruppo di idioti a cui si era consegnato al posto di Banri. Lo aveva visto uccidere gente a bastonate. Anzi, a ombrellate. E ne era rimasto terrorizzato. Ma sapeva anche che Hakkai spesso dimenticava di fare le cose più elementari sotto stress.  
Accese il pc che era andato in standby e aprì la pagina internet che il medico legale non aveva chiuso.  
«Grazie, Hakkai, per essere uno che si dimentica le cose, quando vuole.»  
Era la sua casella di posta personale, quella che Gojyo aveva davanti. Aprì il sospettoso messaggio con su scritto “Per Cho Gono” e rimase di pietra quanto il suo amico.  
Nella foto Sanzo era legato a una croce fatta con mezzi di fortuna, bendato e apparentemente svenuto, con le gambe appoggiate su quella che pareva una scala di produzione artigianale. C’era scritto un indirizzo che Gojyo conosceva, ma che non riusciva a collegare a nulla in quel momento.

_Per ogni ora che passa, un gradino si abbassa._

Goku aveva le mani tra i capelli, letteralmente. Gojyo riuscì a stento a non seguire il suo esempio, infilandosi le dita tra i capelli anche lui. Hakuryu sembrava aver ereditato la fredda razionalità di Hakkai.  
«Dobbiamo andare anche noi, non possiamo lasciare che Hakkai affronti questa cosa da solo.»  
Gojyo annuì, cercando di trovare il coraggio davanti all’immagine dell’unica persona che lo aveva fatto sentire unico al mondo, impiccato a una corda come un prigioniero di guerra.

_Faceva caldo in Cambogia. Sotto la rete della zanzariera l’aria si fermava. Erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Shuei. Aveva ancora i capelli lunghi di sempre e la barba incolta. Lo aveva salvato dalla prigione pagando la cauzione. Ci sarebbe rimasto a vita altrimenti. Avevano tentato di violentarlo tre volte, da quando era stato cacciato nella cella. Aveva spezzato il collo a uno dei prigionieri e ridotto lo scroto a una poltiglia sanguinolenta a un altro, prima di far capire alle guardie che era meglio metterlo in isolamento. Poi era arrivato lui._  
«Come stai? Sono riuscito a trovare un po’ di frutta fresca.»  
Appoggiò un piatto vicino a lui. Gli era venuta la dissenteria in carcere e aveva seriamente rischiato la vita. Se Shuei non fosse arrivato tempestivamente, sarebbe probabilmente morto. E lo faceva ridere, l’idea di morire annegato nella propria merda, tra la disidratazione e il caldo.  
«Bene. Come hai fatto a sapere che ero lì?»  
«Ho visto che ti arrestavano. Ho cercato di fare qualcosa, ma non ne ho avuto modo. Così essendo un bravo avvocato ho spulciato in ogni angolo schifoso di questo posto, per trovare un cavillo che potesse farti uscire ed eccomi qua.»  
«E cosa ci fai in Cambogia?» Domandò Genjo, scostandosi i capelli da davanti gli occhi, ormai cresciuti troppo.  
«E tu cosa ci fai in Cambogia? Non dovresti essere in Inghilterra? O magari negli USA a continuare il progetto di tuo padre?»  
«Sei stato tu il primo ad andare via, ricordi?»  
Shuei parve trasalire. Si appoggiò sul suo letto e l’osservò dall’alto, ma distolse lo sguardo, come se non volesse far indugiare il suo sguardo troppo a lungo.  
«Non potevo tenerti con me, ti ho affidato a Jikaku. È la persona migliore che potessi trovare.»  
«Mio padre però aveva scelto te.»  
C’era durezza nella sua voce, la sentiva. Ormai la stava cambiando, anno dopo anno. Aveva perso i toni dolci da bambino e andava velocemente verso una profonda voce adulta, anche se una nota adolescenziale ancora languiva nel fondo della sua gola.  
«Tuo padre non sapeva tante cose, non sono la persona adatta a stare da solo con un ragazzino.»  
«Tu non hai mai fatto male a nessuno. Lo so. Una persona può anche avere delle fantasie ignobili, ma finché restano dentro… ma so che le tue non erano neanche ignobili come pensi.»  
Shuei si alzò dal letto di scatto, come se bruciasse. Koryu, ormai Genjo, aveva capito. Più tardi, quando si era confrontato con il mondo fuori dalle alte mura della casa in Inghilterra o dall’infinita distesa verde acceso della palude della Louisiana. Shuei si era innamorato di lui. Probabilmente non aveva mai desiderato nessun’altro ragazzino nella sua vita, ma si fustigava per una cosa che non aveva neanche fatto. Provò una grande pena e allo stesso tempo gli era più caro che mai.  
A parte Komyo, nessun’altro aveva avuto tanta premura verso di lui.  
«Scommetto che non hai mai avuto altre fantasie al di fuori di quelle che hai avuto su di me.»  
«Per favore, fa’ silenzio.»  
Genjo si alzò sui gomiti, per osservare meglio quel profilo tanto amato.  
«Avevo un regalo per te, quella notte. Non mi aspettavo che tu ne facessi uno a me, ma io ti avevo comprato una cosa. La porto dietro con me sempre, se  vuoi…»  
«Sì.»  
Komyo era morto nel giorno del suo compleanno. Il tredicesimo compleanno. Genjo infatti non lo festeggiava più, contava automaticamente un anno in più a ogni capodanno, senza pensarci troppo. Ma quella era una giornata particolare. Il ventilatore cigolava sommessamente, rinfrescando appena la stanza.  
Shuei tirò fuori un libro e glielo porse.  
« “Alle montagne della follia”, H.P. Lovecraft, è un libro horror. Avevi detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto leggere qualcosa del genere e io sono andato a cercare l’edizione migliore.»  
«Grazie, davvero Shuei», mosse gli occhi viola fino a incontrare quelli scuri dell’amico. «Hai ancora con te il mio regalo?»  
«Lo indosso sempre, sotto i vestiti», Shuei scostò il gilet di jeans che indossava, lasciando intravvedere il rosario buddhista che la madre biologica di Koryu aveva lasciato nella culla, prima di abbandonarlo.  
Il ragazzo sorrise. Il primo sorriso dopo mesi, dopo anni. Appoggiò il libro sul petto e tornò a stendersi. Scostò le tende , continuando a osservare Shuei, che se ne stava lontano da lui, come spaventato. Come se niente potesse convincerlo ad appoggiarsi di nuovo su quel letto.  
«Vieni qui», sussurrò piano.  
L’altro lo guardò fisso, non mutando la sua espressione di un millimetro. Era pura sorpresa, con una lieve sfumatura di aspettativa.  
«Non credo sia una buona idea, Koryu.»  
«Vieni qui», disse ancora il ragazzo. Deglutì a vuoto e sospirò. Sapeva bene cosa stava facendo, cosa stava pensando. Si sollevò di nuovo. Appoggiò il libro sul materasso e si tolse la maglietta che Shuei gli aveva prestato per dormire, mentre i suoi sudici vestiti asciugavano faticosamente fuori dalla baracca. In un moto di follia si tolse anche le mutande. Prese il libro e lo appoggiò al suo fianco, stendendosi su un lato.  
Si domandò distrattamente cosa stesse facendo. Ma non voleva sapere la risposta. Non voleva pentirsi di una cosa del genere.  
«Vieni qui solo col mio regalo. Sul letto. Oppure non venire affatto.»  
Non sapeva quanto tempo passò. Shuei si era dapprima voltato verso la porta, dandogli le spalle, per poi tornare a guardarlo.  
Dopo un altro momento di esitazione, si tolse il gilet.

Si svegliò con una secchiata di acqua gelida in faccia e la corda cominciò a tirare, escoriando la pelle sottile del collo.  
«Ehi, bella addormentata, sembrava che stessi facendo un sogno molto piacevole. Incredibile come la mente umana vada a rifugiarsi in pensieri gradevoli, anche in situazioni altamente pericolose. Vero?»  
Sanzo si sentì soffocare e tirare il mento verso l’alto. Erano passate due ore, lo poteva leggere sull’orologio digitale che il maniaco aveva posto davanti a lui, appendendolo al muro. Sanzo intuì di trovarsi nello stesso bunker in cui le ragazze venivano violentate e poi uccise, a volte persino divorate dal Millepiedi e i suoi uomini.  
Hakkai non avrebbe dovuto faticare a trovarlo, il problema era la distanza e la posizione semi sconosciuta del bunker stesso, che si trovava in mezzo alla boscaglia.  
«Hakkai sta arrivando», sussurrò.  
«Lo aveva detto anche sua sorella. “Gono sta arrivando”, e aveva ragione. Così come aveva ragione lei, hai di sicuro ragione anche tu. Un assassino non si perde l’occasione di uccidere.»  
L’uomo si leccò le labbra in modo osceno e si accomodò su una sedia di legno. Indossava una assurda tuta bianca comprata in un discount, guanti in lattice e una cuffietta a trattenere i lunghi capelli. Le scolopendre correvano per la stanza libere. Si avvicinavano a Sanzo continuamente e lui non poteva fare altro che fissarle. Non voleva di certo essere morso da quelle bestie schifose. Conoscendone poi gli effetti, per sentito dire, e non erano di certo piacevoli.  
«Kanan per passare il tempo mi faceva sempre degli indovinelli. Che tipa strana era. Proprio come suo fratello. A volte erano anche divertenti e dissacranti, tipo questo: alla morte della loro madre, due sorelle vanno al funerale. Una delle due vede un giovane e se ne innamora perdutamente. Così decidere di uccidere la sorella. Sai perché?»  
«Per rivederlo al funerale della sorella», mormorò Sanzo, la voce soffocata dal cappio.  
Chin’iso scoppiò a ridere  e batté le mani, alzandosi dalla sedia di legno e sorridendo compiaciuto.  
«Ah, che mente perversa devi avere per capire la risposta in meno di un secondo! Mi divertirò un sacco con te, Genjo Sanzo, almeno per le prossime dieci ore.»


	26. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 8

 

  **Capitolo 3**

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 8**

_Aveva la pelle umida di sudore, ma profumata di sapone. Si era lavato non appena era andati via dal carcere. Aveva aspettato pazientemente che Koryu – no, Genjo – si togliesse di dosso giorni e giorni di sporcizia._  
_Appoggiò il naso sul suo petto e aspirò a pieni polmoni._  
_« Tu… non hai mai avuto fantasie su di me, ai tempi, vero?»_  
_«Il mio desiderio trascendeva il tuo aspetto fisico. Ovviamente non ho mai avuto fantasie erotiche su di te a tredici anni. Ero più che altro… turbato dalla tua bellezza, ma in un modo che forse non è possibile spiegare senza essere fraintesi.»_  
_«Volevo solo capire la tua ritrosia di prima…»_  
_«Mi sono spaventato, Koryu… io sono sempre stato attratto dalle donne, ho sempre avuto rapporti solo con loro, provare certi sentimenti per un ragazzo… non è una cosa facile da accettare.»_  
_Si staccò da lui, scivolando sulle coperte che erano ancora troppo calde._  
_«Ma adesso non sono un ragazzino e ho raggiunto anche l’età del consenso.»_  
_Com’era bravo a provocare, Genjo. Anche se Shuei si ostinava a chiamarlo Koryu. Aveva imparato presto quanto fosse più facile infiammare gli animi degli uomini con la provocazione. Quasi si divertiva. Li portava verso la trappola, fatta a volte di sorrisi arroganti e battute volgari, e quelli cadevano nella tana del leone in un batti baleno. Ma non Shuei. Lui sorrise e si stese al suo fianco._  
_I capelli lunghi e scuri stavano attaccati alle sue spalle per via del caldo e del sudore, eppure a Genjo non erano mai apparsi più belli. Li accarezzò piano. Lasciando che le dita cadessero tra le ciocche._  
_Shuei gli accarezzò la schiena, lasciando le che le dita lo sfiorassero più in basso. Gli passò l’indice tra le natiche e lui sussultò._  
_«Che succede?»_  
_« Mh… quei tizi…»_  
_«Ti hanno forse…»_  
_«No. Solo che uno di loro ha tentato di violentarmi con le dita e… aveva tipo delle unghie finte, di metallo. Mi ha ferito l’interno delle natiche, prima che gli spezzassi il collo.»_  
_Parlava di violenza come un altro ragazzo avrebbe parlato di una partita di basket finita male._  
_«Mh. Beh, non è scritto da nessuna parte che il sesso si possa fare solo in un modo o che… debba essere io a prendere te.»_  
_Sgranò appena gli occhi viola e aggrottò le sopracciglia bionde._  
_«L’hai già fatto?»_  
_«No, non sono mai stato con nessun maschio, in tutta la mia vita. Sono stato sposato, per tre anni, ci sono andato vicino una seconda volta, prima di cominciare a lavorare con tuo padre, dopo due relazioni meno impegnative. Quelle donne erano perfette e io le ho davvero amate, ma non nel modo in cui amo te. Potrei passare la vita a guardarti semplicemente e mi basterebbe.»_  
_Koryu, come Shuei continuava a chiamarlo, sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte. Non sapeva niente del passato di Shuei ed era sorpreso di sentirlo parlare con tanta passione. Lo abbracciò, stringendosi a lui._  
_«Non lasciarmi di nuovo, Shuei.»_

Aprendo gli occhi riuscì a vedere solo l’orologio, con i suoi numeri verdi. Numeri verdi che scattavano, secondo dopo secondo. Un’altra ora era passata. Aveva sete. La sua vescica non avrebbe retto ancora a lungo. Quale cieca umiliazione, pisciarsi addosso. Appeso come un salame a una trave di legno.  
Chin’iso non c’era. Era andato a riposare nella stanza di fianco, lo sentiva russare.  
«Hakkai, dove cazzo… sei…»  
Cercò di stringere le cosce, di trattenere per quanto possibile ancora l’urina.  
Doveva tenere il mento sollevato. In quel modo era difficile parlare e anche deglutire.  
«Pisciati pure addosso, ti lavo poi con un bel getto di acqua fredda. Tanto la tua vescica non reggerà ancora a lungo.»  
La voce acidula di Chin’iso gli impedì di addormentarsi di nuovo. Certo, calando nel inconscio la sua vescica ormai stressata avrebbe ceduto, ma sarebbe stato meno umiliante che farse volontariamente nei pantaloni.  
«Magari… ti piace pure…»  
«Non ne sarei tanto sicuro, comunque ti sei giocato la secchiata d’acqua per lavarti, bevi quel che puoi.»  
Lo colpì con un getto violento di acqua e ghiaccio. Sanzo si leccò le labbra, cercando dissetarsi. E lasciando che la vescica si svuotasse.

«Non è una pianta autoctona, questo me lo ricordo.»  
«Incredibile che tu conosca il significato di “autoctono”», Hakuryu cercava di scherzare, ma la tensione la faceva guidare come una piccola criminale albina lungo la strada che portava a nord, verso la pianura e la palude sconfinata dove Kanan era stata seviziata, in un bunker che veniva chiamato il Castello, per via delle sue numerose entrate e diramazioni. Gojyo non rispose alla sua battuta, troppo preoccupato per curarsene.  
«È citata in una canzone che canta quando passa l’aspirapolvere o quando cucina…»  
« “Sycamore Trees?”, la conosco. La cantava anche mia madre. Diciamo che è piuttosto popolare grazie a un cantante… Jimmy Scott mi pare.»  
«La conosco anche io! Sanzo ha un cd di quel tizio!» Goku commentò affacciandosi dai sedili posteriori. «Ma che c’entra?»  
«Alberi di sicomoro. Hakkai è un appassionato di botanica e si ricorda in particolar modo di dove Kanan è morta perché qualcuno aveva piantato alberi di sicomoro, che altro non è che un grande e alto fico, difficilmente lo si può scambiare con un altro albero.»  
«E poi c’è anche la questione del Nuovo Testamento», aggiunse Hakuryu, mentre svoltava a destra, uscendo dalla super strada. «Nella città di Gerico un uomo di nome Zaccheo salì sulla cima di un albero di sicomoro per vedere Gesù. Dalla cima di quell’albero Hakkai vide l’entrata principale del bunker.»  
Gojyo si passò le dita sulle palpebre, stanco e nervoso.  
«Gira a sinistra alla prossima, c’è una strada sterrata che porta all’inizio della palude, oltre si deve proseguire a piedi, se troviamo la macchina di Hakkai significa che è arrivato prima… e che possiamo seguire le sue tracce, sul terreno paludoso e umido sarà piuttosto facile farlo.»  
«Sanzo è molto bravo in questo genere di cose, ma anche io me la cavo. Un paio di volte l’ho accompagnato a caccia e mi ha fatto vedere come si fa a seguire le impronte, anche su terreni molto secchi», rispose Goku, con tono serio. Voleva essere d’aiuto e si vedeva. Probabilmente, pensò Gojyo, che raramente si era addentrato nella palude, Goku poteva essere ben più di aiuto di lui in quella circostanza.  
«Ci affidiamo a te. Ti va, Goku?»  
«Oh… ok. Sanzo una volta mi ha chiamato piccolo segugio, ma non so se fosse un complimento o meno.»

Guardò l’orologio. Erano passate già tre ore. Non poteva immaginare in che stato avrebbe trovato Sanzo. Di certo la corda ora tirava di più sul collo e sulla gola, rendendogli difficile la respirazione. Probabilmente era disidratato. Non era facile ambientarsi in mezzo a tutti quegli alberi. Oltre la palude, oltre ai curvi cipressi , si estendeva la pianura con i suoi boschi fitti, quasi incontaminati. Lì qualcuno aveva avuto la folle idea di piantare un enorme albero di sicomoro, là dove una volta doveva esserci uno spiazzo abbastanza grande da prevederne la crescita. Nel tempo era diventato luogo di culto per cristiani evangelici in particolare, fino a che non abbandonarono il luogo, fino a che non arrivò il maledetto Millepiedi. Negli anni ’50 sorgeva un’abitazione, là dove c’erano solo alberi e qualcuno aveva costruito un bunker anti atomico sotterraneo. Avevano buttato giù abitazione e recinzione, rendendo la zona proprietà del governo, ma nessuno più era andato a vivere a pochi kilometri dalla palude e per arrivare lì ormai c’era solo uno stretto camminamento di pietra sopra l’acqua stagnante, prima di tornare nel bosco.  
Lo vide lontano, il grande fico che ormai aveva trent’anni. Per un albero del suo genere significava essere un bambino. La leggenda narrava che fossero stati i proprietari della casa confiscata dal governo, ritenuti nemici dell’America in quanto simpatizzanti comunisti, a piantarlo. Comunisti cristiani. Si avvicinò lentamente, temendo potesse esserci qualche trappola. Puntò la luce elettrica per terra e vicino ai rami delle piante, in cerca di un filo o qualsiasi cosa del genere. Non trovò nulla, quindi avanzò ancora. Aveva visto la botola del bunker dall’alto dell’albero, ricordava bene la sua ubicazione: cinquanta metri più avanti. Una botola grigia nel terreno. Avanzò nell’erba, mentre il terreno si faceva più duro e compatto, lontano dall’odore di morte e decomposizione che ormai la palude si portava dietro.  
La trovò come la prima volta: arrugginita e sbarrata. Provò a sollevarla, trovandola aperta. La volta prima aveva dovuto spezzare le dita a un uomo per farsi dare la chiave del lucchetto. Era uno degli stupratori. Alla fine lo aveva ucciso tagliandoglielo alla base e soffocandolo. Con il proprio cazzo in bocca e il naso tappato da una molletta. C’era andato giù particolarmente pesante con quell’uomo, lo ricordava. Lo aveva legato a un albero e lasciato lì, a crepare con il proprio pene in bocca, infilato per bene, fino alla gola.  
Scese la scaletta, lasciando la botola aperta, in modo da avere via libera nello scappare con Sanzo.  
Spense la pila quando si accorse che la stanza di fronte a lui era illuminata. Vide Sanzo appeso come nella foto, con le gambe più distese e il volto rivolto verso l’alto.  
«Sanzo!»  
Lo chiamò ad alta voce, abbastanza da farlo sobbalzare e svegliare. Era bagnato. Odorava di acqua stagnante e urina.  
«Ora ti porto fuori da qui.»  
«Fuori da qui.»

Una voce. _Quella voce_. Impossibile da dimenticare.  
« Tu…»  
«Essere assunto nel tuo stesso laboratorio d’analisi non è stato semplice. Ho dovuto uccidere uno della vostra squadra per essere ammesso. Ma non immaginavi vero che fossi un tecnico delle fibre, vero? Siamo destinati a stare insieme, io e te. Tu un anatomopatologo e io un tecnico di laboratorio. Grande accoppiata.»  
Il figlio di Hyakugan Maoh. Il Millepiedi.  
«Non sembri felice di rivedermi, Cho Gono.»  
«Hai cambiato identità anche tu», rispose semplicemente, fingendo di ignorare l’uomo appeso che necessitava di aiuto.  
«E tu comunque avresti potuto riconoscermi. E invece… pare che il disturbo da stress post traumatico che ti perseguita ti abbia tolto dei ricordi. Tra cui me. E questo non mi piace, non mi piace per niente», si avvicinò a Sanzo. «Lui è come Gesù Cristo, vero? È quasi divertente che non poco lontano da qui ci sia un albero di sicomoro. Ti sei arrampicato anche questa volta per avvistarlo? Sarebbe stato così poetico.»  
Hakkai non rispose. Assottigliò lo sguardo, tornando a guardare Sanzo svenuto.  
«Perché tutto questo? Sei stato tu a colpire Gojyo, vero?»  
«E a mandare fuori strada Goku, non dimenticartelo. Sembravate così affiatati, ma forse era troppo presto perché il suo ferimento ti portasse dolore.»  
«Anche Goku. Perché?»  
«Tu hai sterminato la mia famiglia. Quello colpevole era mio padre e capisco che tu l’abbia ucciso. Anche tutti gli altri bastardelli. Seriamente, erano dei bastardi, avuti dalle troie che stuprava prima che le ammazzasse. Da una parte sono piuttosto irritato dal fatto di essere rimasto solo, dall’altra però assistere al tuo massacro mi ha fatto capire quanta poca differenza ci sia tra i mostri dichiarati, come lo era mio padre, e quelli non dichiarati.»  
Hakkai avanzò verso Sanzo, ma Chin’iso si piazzò davanti a lui. Aveva i capelli tinti di bianco e viola, all’epoca li aveva forse scuri, Hakkai non lo ricordava. L’unica cosa che sapeva era la convinzione di averlo ucciso.  
«Io ti avevo pugnalato.»  
«Sì, sono vivo per miracolo. Se di miracolo si può parlare vivere senza milza. Alla fine ci si abitua. Come ci si abitua a un nome nuovo, una casa nuova… vero Cho Hakkai? Mi hai quasi ucciso, ma sono riuscito a raggiungere il Messico dopo esser stato rimesso a nuovo dai medici criminali amici di mio padre. Sai non è stato un intervento fatto nel migliore delle cliniche, ma è il risultato quello che conta.»  
«Lascia andare Sanzo, hai me ora.»  
«Ma di _te_ non mi importa nulla. Io voglio distruggerti. Sai… in qualche modo ero affezionato a quel figlio di puttana di mio padre. Con i soldi illegalmente ottenuti mi ha permesso di studiare, due lauree ho preso, e ogni mese mi versava qualcosa. Ero il suo futuro, il suo unico erede e come tale mi comportavo. Non ho mai toccato nessuna delle sue ragazze, neanche quella volta che si è portato quel ragazzino sfregiato in casa, quando eravamo in vacanza nell’Est  europeo… sai… lì così facile trovare gente, ragazze fresche, bellissime. Il sesso è qualcosa che mi disgusta, è sporco e puzzolente, è un atto animalesco che non ha niente di elegante. È fine a se stesso. Mi piace che il biondo in croce, qua dietro, condivida il mio stesso pensiero, finché il tuo amico iper dotato non glielo ha sbattuto nel culo, almeno.»  
Hakkai alzò gli occhi verso Sanzo, ancora svenuto, probabilmente per la mancanza di ossigeno al cervello. Doveva agire in fretta, svegliarlo o salvarlo, ma non poteva lasciare che la corda tirasse ancora sulla gola, impedendogli di respirare a modo, doveva evitare ogni danno al cervello.  
«Nessuno gli ha chiesto di salvarmi il culo in aula», disse Hakkai, rivolgendo un gelido sguardo a Chin’iso. «Sanzo fece di testa sua, colto da un’improvvisa vena caritatevole. Ma potrei anche ucciderlo adesso, per quanto mi riguarda.»  
«Ah… bel trucchetto. “Lui non mi interessa, fingo di ucciderlo e poi ti faccio a pezzi”, pensi che sia così stupido? Lo sono stato una volta, provocandoti un po’ troppo, ma era così divertente… tu che arrivi a salvarla e lei che si uccide, cerca di capirmi… era esilarante!»

Parcheggiarono la macchina dietro quella di Hakkai, che l’aveva lasciata nel posto ipotizzato da Gojyo. Goku saltò fuori per primo, con una torcia in mano, cominciando a guardare per terra.  
«Le impronte sono molte nette, è facile seguirle, anche qui dove c’è l’erba alta.»  
Si avviarono insieme, in fila indiana, con Hakuryu nel mezzo e Gojyo a chiudere la fila. Nell’oscurità della notte dovevano apparire tre piccole stelle in movimento, dall’alto. Gojyo sperava che nessun elicottero silenzioso stesse passando sulle loro teste, anche se non era illegale addentrarsi in un bosco di notte.  
«Perché Hakkai non mi ha detto niente?»  
La domanda di Hakuryu giunse anche troppo tardi, secondo il texano dai capelli rossi. Alzò un sopracciglio e abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Hakkai è Hakkai, certe cose vuole farle da solo.»  
«Ucciderà ancora, quindi.»  
«È nella sua natura», rispose Gojyo a bassa voce. Ma Hakuryu lo udì comunque. Si fermò davanti a lui e quasi la buttò a terra, scontrandosi con lei.  
«Che stai dicendo? Che è nella sua natura essere un serial killer?»  
«Beh, se tu vedessi la mole di medicine che deve prendere per non ammazzare qualcuno direi proprio di sì. Non lo sto giudicando, è il mio migliore amico, ma non ci si può nascondere dietro a un dito: lui ha bisogno di limitare il mostro che ha dentro, ha una malattia, i medici hanno addirittura detto che può essere ereditario. Anche sua sorella era così. So che te lo ha detto, non si sarebbe mai messo assieme a te senza dirti della sua patologia mentale.»  
«Molti medici affermano che certe malattie possono sopraggiungere in seguito a un forte trauma», disse Hakuryu aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Non vedo quindi perché parlare di natura a sproposito.»  
«Ti dà così fastidio sapere di essere innamorata di un dissociato mentale? So bene che cos’ha, vivo con lui da sei anni ormai e ho visto con i miei occhi cosa succede se non prende le pillole per una sera soltanto.»  
Goku si era fermato poco distante da loro, sia in apprensione, sia veramente infastidito dal comportamento dei dure. La donna era alta quasi la metà dell’altro, ma gli teneva testa con una testardaggine che neanche Sanzo avrebbe eguagliato, per contro Gojyo, una volta tanto, avrebbe dovuto tenere la bocca chiusa.  
«Chissà perché ha dovuto evitare di prendere le pillole quella sera, forse per salvare il tuo culo.»  
«Ehi, stronzetta, vedi di andartene a fanculo tu e i tuoi “molti medici affermano”. Se non fossi passato per quella strada, quella sera, e non avessi chiesto ai miei amici del cazzo criminali di merda, il tuo Hakkai sarebbe cibo per vermi da un bel po’ di tempo. Io ho salvato lui e lui ha salvato me. Lo sai che è così che funzionano le amicizie o sei troppo superiore per approcciarti alla gente in questo modo?»  
«Ehi! Ehi! Voi due!»  
Con le corte gambe che si ritrovava, Goku riuscì con due falcate ad essere vicino ai due e separarli, appoggiando una mano sul petto di Gojyo e una sulla spalla della ragazza.  
«Ma che vi prende? Fate a gara a chi conosce di più Hakkai? Io non lo conosco tanto bene ma so una cosa: Sanzo è in pericolo di vita e Hakkai è corso fino a qui per lui e Sanzo stesso ha impedito un’ingiustizia quando ha falsificato le prove per salvare proprio Hakkai, che altrimenti sarebbe finito sulla sedia elettrica. Ok no… non la usano più la sedia elettrica, ma si sarebbe beccato un’iniezione letale e quella non lascia scampo a nessuno. Non importa adesso capire se Hakkai sia un malato di mente o meno, è nostro amico e noi lo accetteremo così com’è, che sia la sua natura o meno. Insomma… accettiamo Sanzo che è per natura uno stronzo, quindi possiamo accettare anche il fatto che dentro Hakkai si nasconda un mostro dagli artigli lunghi e gli occhi malefici.»  
«Certo che paragonare Sanzo a uno schizofrenico», mormorò Gojyo di nuovo, beccandosi un’occhiata di fuoco da Hakuryu.  
«Credimi, Gojyo, vivi con Sanzo qualche anno e ti renderai conto quanto le differenze tra lui e Hakkai siano minime… da quel punto di vista, almeno.» Goku osservò i due lanciarsi occhiatacce ma smettere di litigare.«Ora ricominciamo a camminare, questi cinque minuti sono assolutamente da recuperare camminando. Cerchiamo di andare veloci.»

_Tanto calore non lo aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Le braccia di Shuei lo stringevano. Lo stringevano forte mentre si postava sopra di lui, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo._  
_Non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto. Lo sapeva. Immaginava Shuei, la mattina dopo, al telefono con Jikaku. Forse lo aveva già chiamato. Ma proprio per quello lo amava. Perché sapeva cosa era meglio per lui. Avrebbe gestito la rabbia di restare nuovamente solo più avanti, quando il sole sarebbe sorto._  
_Le mani di Shuei erano sapienti e dolci. Lo accarezzavano sulla schiena e poi verso i glutei, tranquillizzandolo, eccitandolo. Le sue labbra avevano il sapore del sakè che avevano bevuto insieme. Genjo aveva bevuto un bicchierino, preferendo evitare sempre gli alcolici. Avevano cenato e Shuei aveva tirato fuori il liquore. Gli aveva ricordato di quando lo beveva con suo padre. Genjo aveva buttato giù il sakè in un colpo solo, sentendo la gola bruciare._  
_In quel momento era il suo cuore a bruciare._  
_Shuei lo aveva aiutato a indossare il preservativo, oggetto che Genjo vedeva per la prima volta, e in quel momento lo stava guidando dentro di sé, tenendolo appena tra le dita._  
_Era la cosa più naturale del mondo. Il calore. Il piacere._  
_Alzò lo sguardo per vedere Shuei chiudere gli occhi, aggrottare appena le sopracciglia. Per il dolore. Per il piacere. Non sapeva dirlo. Solo che l’imbarazzo, la vergogna… svanirono. Così come erano arrivate._  
_Si sollevò sui gomiti e accarezzò i capelli scuri dell’altro, lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise. Lasciò che il suo corpo si muovesse da solo, curioso e indomito solo come un sedicenne poteva essere. E ci furono i baci. Centinaia di baci. Poteva ricordarli tutti. E nessuno. Poteva sentirli sulla pelle._

_Anche se da qualche tempo, ormai, altre impronte avevano lasciato posto sulla pelle. Altri baci. Altri denti. Altre mani._

_Fino a quel momento c’era stato Shuei, con le sue mani grandi e i suoi sospiri sommessi. Con il suo forte abbraccio durante il suo orgasmo, violento e spossante. Non avevano più parlato. Nel silenzio interrotto dal ronzare degli insetti, si addormentarono. Nel calore della Cambogia._

Uno strattone verso l’alto lo fece svegliare di soprassalto.  
«Visto?! Non mi importa di lui! È un mezzo!»  
La voce di Hakkai era imponente, come non l’aveva mai sentita. Era anche falsa e questo Genjo poteva capirlo. Aveva abbassato uno degli scalini, costringendolo a svegliarsi. Cercò di parlare, avendo intuito il suo piano.  
«Hakkai! No… lui ha… dei file…»  
Hakkai pareva non ascoltarlo, troppo preso nella sua farsa. Anche lui lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe recitato la parte del folle psicopatico, avrebbe cercato un’alleanza, un via di contatto e poi, in quel caso, si sarebbe fato venire in mente un miracolo.

«Oh sì, lo vedo nei tuoi occhi, Cho Gono, ti piace procurare dolore quanto piace a me.»  
Era caduto nella trappola. Era caduto perché voleva cadere, spinto dalla sua ossessione. Non aspettava altro se non finalmente vedere la follia nei suoi occhi. Lo sapeva. Fin troppo bene. Lanciò un’occhiata a Sanzo, che nel frattempo cercava di dirgli qualcosa. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo. Ma non poteva perdere l’immagine di sé che aveva restituito a Chin’iso.  
«Sanzo è un mezzo… per vivere una vita normale. So che ti disgusta. Ma anche tu mi disgusti, profondamente», socchiuse gli occhi, mentre si avvicinava a lui. Prima di uscire di casa aveva preso quel manganello telescopico che Gojyo aveva portato con sé una sera ubriaco. Lo aveva lavato dal fango e messo in un cassetto. Non l’aveva buttato via, inspiegabilmente. Forse in vista di un’occasione del genere. Per non usare più ombrelli, come aveva biascicato Gojyo quella notte.  
«Il fatto di non averti ucciso per me è solo fonte di enorme di dispiace. Avrei dovuto darti fuoco. Chiuderti nella gabbia dove giaceva mia sorella e darti fuoco, ancora vivo.»  
«Adesso ti riconosco, Cho Gono l’assassino! Parlami. Parlami ancora!»  
«Stai registrando, vero? Hai dato fuoco alla stanza dove si è uccisa mia sorella, quella lungo il corridoio. Non hai voluto lasciarmi neanche la consolazione della sepoltura. Credi che ti lascerei integro, questa volta, assieme a questo posto dannato?»  
Agì velocemente. Più veloce dell’occhio di Chin’iso. Allungò il manganello, tirandolo fuori velocemente dal retro dei pantaloni e glielo piantò in faccia. L’urto fu così forte da fargli tremare il braccio, mentre lo colpiva. Giurò di aver sentito i suoi zigomi spaccarsi sotto la plastica dura del manganello e di aver udito lo schianto. Non perse tempo, avventandosi su di lui. Lo colpì allo sterno e poi ancora verso l’addome. Non gli lasciò respiro, continuando a colpire finché non vide il sangue sporcare i suoi abiti bianchi. Si inginocchiò su di lui e lasciò cadere il manganello, cominciando a colpirlo con le mani. Pugni. Sul viso. Sulla testa. Sugli occhi. Sangue che schizzava da ogni parte. Frammenti di ossa e carne tra le sue dita. Quando vide il cervello rovesciarsi a terra, solo allora smise.  
Sentì passi e voci concitate alle sue spalle, ma non riusciva ad alzarsi. Sanzo continuava a parlare sempre più debole.  
«Ehi Hakkai! Hakkai! Mi senti?»

Prese Sanzo per le gambe, mentre Hakuryu lo slegava, arrampicandosi sulla stessa scaletta dove lui era appoggiato. La ragazza rischiò di cadere un paio di volte, ma liberò prima le braccia e il collo del biondo e poi le gambe, lasciando che il suo peso cadesse su Goku, che era abbastanza forte per reggerlo.  
Gojyo prese Hakkai per le spalle, che era in stato di shock.  
«Hakkai? Chi è… Hakkai?»  
Gojyo fece l’unica cosa giusta. Lo schiaffeggiò, così forte da farlo riprendere.  
«Sei tu! Sei tu Hakkai! Andiamocene. Diamo fuoco a questa merda e andiamo via da qui, hai lasciato impronte ovunque.»  
«Hakkai…»  
La voce flebile di Sanzo fece voltare il medico legale.  
«Ha mandato dei file in giro, delle prove che dimostrano che sei stato tu a uccidere suo padre e la sua banda… ha reso vano il mio… intervento», Sanzo tossì un paio di volte, mentre inchiodava gli occhi violetti in quelli verdi di Hakkai.  
«Puoi salvarmi ancora?» Domandò con voce quasi udibile.  
«Sì, ma devi partire adesso. Vai a Miami… al resto… penseremo in seguito.»

_  
  
_


	27. Gli abitanti nascosti - Parte 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale di stagione *cof cof* del terzo capitolone, perché anche se è diviso in nove parti, io lo considero un capitolo unico. Mi prenderò una settimana o poco più di pausa per fare una correzione come si deve e poi partirò con il quarto! Grazie a chi legge questa fanfic e a chi decide di lasciare il segno del suo passaggio con un kudos o un commento <3

 

  **Capitolo 3**

 

**Gli abitanti nascosti**

**Parte 9**

 

Arrivò nell’ufficio di Sanzo più tardi del solito, scoprendo solo quella mattina che era vuoto. Non era mai entrato, a dire il vero, il biondo capo dell’azienda lo aveva sempre fatto attendere fuori. Si guardò in giro, alzando un sopracciglio, poi l’altro. Un sorriso sornione gli sfiorò il volto. Era tutto così limpido e freddo. Bianco. Cristallo. Acciaio. Era quasi una sintesi perfetta di quello che Genjo Sanzo rappresentava. Gli elementi di cui era fatto. Camminò per l’ufficio deserto, che si affacciava sul centro urbano di New Orleans. Posò la cartella sulla scrivania e diede un’occhiata alle foto appoggiatevi sopra. La segretaria scherzando una volta aveva detto che le foto erano state messe lì da Jikaku e non da Genjo, perché lui non era assolutamente un tipo da immagini di famiglia. E aveva ragione.  
Una in particolare attirò il suo sguardo. Una foto di Komyo, che all’epoca doveva avere trent’anni e passa, con il piccolo bambino biondo in braccio. Un’espressione di gioia e vitalità che raramente, in verità, gli aveva visto in volto. Sorrideva sempre, come un ebete, il più delle volte, ma in quella foto stava ridendo, come il bambino che aveva appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Si domandò chi l’avesse scattata. Jikaku? Erano in vacanza da qualche parte e un signore gentile aveva immortalato il momento. Komyo era morto danni e pure la morsa della gelosia gli attanagliò lo stomaco.  
Aveva ben poche foto di lui e Komyo in giro per il mondo, quel folle viaggio fatto con l’aereo privato della Sanzo&Co. dopo che era stato nominato, anche se abusivamente, Sanzo a sua volta. Si accomodò sulla poltrona di pelle nera e prese la foto tra le mani.  
Koryu, l’aveva chiamato una volta adottato. Nella foto non era altro che un cucciolo di essere umano con gli occhi troppo grandi e le braccia e gambe grassottelle. E una matassa di capelli biondi e luminosi in testa. Appoggiò di nuovo la fotografia sul tavolo di cristallo, anche se avrebbe voluto infrangerla contro il muro.  
Doveva mantenere le apparenze.

La giovane segretaria – una ragazzetta svampita che Sanzo aveva assunto quasi forzatamente per vai degli sgravi fiscali – entrò nell’ufficio senza alzare lo sguardo, posando sulla scrivania una bottiglia di acqua frizzante italiana, un bicchiere perfettamente pulito e un giornale nuovo di zecca.  
«Fanciulla, io non sono Genjo.»  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi.  
«Oh… e dov’è?»  
«Se non lo sai tu che sei la sua segretaria… controllato le mail stamattina?»  
La ragazza fuggì verso la sua postazione a controllare il computer e poi tornò, con lo sguardo di chi se l’era appena fatta addosso in un edificio pubblico.  
«Ha detto che non si sente bene, ha un virus intestinale o qualcosa del genere, il medico gli ha raccomandato di stare qualche giorno a casa. E io non ho ancora annullato tutti i suoi appuntamenti. Mi ucciderà.»  
Ukoku ridacchiò di gusto, mentre la povera ragazza era quasi in lacrime. Controllare le mail alle dieci del mattino invece che alle otto e dover correre tutto il giorno inventando giustificazioni per annullare appuntamenti che probabilmente sarebbero stati a breve, era il modo migliore per farsi licenziare.  
«Oh, lo farà di certo, bambina mia.»

Si svegliò nel suo letto, pulito e profumato. Anche lui era pulito e profumato. L’odore di urina che gli aveva pervaso il naso dopo essersela fatta addosso gli era rimasta nelle narici, ma ora sentiva almeno il profumo dell’ammorbidente. Qualcuno doveva averlo sbattuto nella vasca e lavato, buttando i suoi vestiti nella lavatrice, giù nel seminterrato. Si sollevò a fatica, sentendosi ancora debole.  
«Ehi Sanzo, come ti senti?»  
La voce di Goku era più adulta del solito, e Genjo gliene fu grato.  
«Una merda.»  
«Perfetto. Almeno senti qualcosa. Ti ho portato dell’acqua, Hakkai ha detto di farti reintegrare i liquidi e anche sali minerali, e per questo ho preso… una di quelle bibite con i Sali minerali appunti, che bevono gli atleti.»  
Posò un paio di bottiglie di Gatorade sul comodino, di fianco alla caraffa d’acqua fresca.  
«Hakkai è partito?»  
«Sì, prima di addormentarti mi hai dato l’indirizzo di dove doveva recarsi e gliel’ho dato. Gojyo gli ha suggerito di compare uno dei quei cellulari usa e getta, per le ricettazioni… insomma ho il numero della sua nuova sim, sempre una di quelle usa e getta.»  
«Avete fatto bene», Genjo si alzò per andare in bagno. Si guardò allo specchio: aveva il segno rosso, quasi viola, che il cappio gli aveva lasciato attorno al collo, e anche sui polsi. Aveva scritto a quella demente della sua segretaria che non sarebbe andato per qualche giorno, ma quella roba non se ne sarebbe andata neanche in una settimana, si sarebbe dovuto truccare.  
«Gojyo?»  
«È andato a casa, nel caso qualche poliziotto andasse a cercare Hakkai. Hakuryu è andata a lavoro, per non destare sospetto alcuno. Ma perché Miami?»  
«Mio padre aveva una donna, tempo fa. Si chiamava Shirley. Lui non la presentava come la sua donna, ma non era difficile da capire. Credo volesse darmi una madre, ma tra loro non andò tanto bene. Fatto sta che Komyo si era talmente innamorato della casa a Miami che lei possedeva che Shirley decise di regalargliela. Alla fine era parte di un’eredità e lei non amava troppo la vita mondana di Miami. Quindi non risulta intestata né a me né a mio padre, risulta ancora intestata a lei, il regalo fu un atto informale. Shirley è tornata a vivere nel Montana, non credo ci siano problemi a nascondere Hakkai lì, per ora.»  
«Non mi avevi mai raccontato di lei…»  
«Non c’è molto da raccontare», rispose seccamente Genjo, voltandosi a guardare il figlio adottivo. «Sono stati insieme sei anni, se ricordo bene. Lei era gentile con me, era molto dolce, ma Komyo sembrava volerla tenere lontano, in un certo senso, come se sapesse, in cuor suo, che quella storia non avrebbe avuto un buon fine. Giocavo con lei, uscivo con lei, se lo vuoi sapere, ma non l’ho mai chiamata “mamma”, anche se probabilmente ne sarebbe stata felice.»

Suonarono alla porta, puntuali come avvoltoi. Gojyo si era preparato per quell’occasione tutta la notte. Aveva finito per non dormire e sperava che le sue occhiaie si notassero poco. Aprendo la porta si trovò davanti la più ovvia delle opzioni. Quale poliziotto mandare a casa di un serial killer appena smascherato e che abita con il fratello di un poliziotto? Quel poliziotto.  
«Jien, che ci fai qui?»  
«Sto cercando Hakkai. Ho un mandato d’arresto per lui.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia, recitando la parte di quello che si era appena alzato dal letto.  
«Che cazzo stai dicendo?»  
Jien indossava al divisa, pulita e stirata, immacolata e seria, quanto lui.  
«Se lo stai nascondendo devo arrestare anche te per occultamento delle prove e di indiziato.»  
Gojyo si allontanò dalla porta, alzando le mani come per cercare una tregua.  
«Ehi, non so di che cazzo stai parlando, davvero. Hakkai è uscito per andare a lavoro, come tutte le mattine.»  
«A lavoro non c’è. Ho un mandato di perquisizione, devo entrare. Mi fai entrare o devo scansarti con la forza?»  
Il ragazzo si spostò, facendo passare il fratello maggiore. Era più difficile di quanto immaginasse. Mentire a Jien, che lo conosceva troppo bene, era come ingoiare dell’acido. La gola si corrodeva, ma lui doveva continuare a mandare giù. Boccone dopo boccone. Seguì il poliziotto nella camera da letto di Hakkai. Partendo non si era portato via nulla a parte i vestiti che aveva indossato quella mattina e che solitamente indossava per lavorare. Gli abiti della sera prima erano stati bruciati.  
«Qui c’è tutto. Sembra tutto in ordine. Se è scappato non si è portato via niente. Dalla banca non risultano prelievi di alcun genere, forse aveva dei soldi in contanti da qualche parte.»  
Gojyo alzò le spalle, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.  
«Forse… dava ripetizioni di matematica, nel tempo perso.»  
Jien si voltò a guardarlo, ora pareva visibilmente preoccupato.  
«Tu lo sapevi? Sapevi del passato di Hakkai? Di quello che ha fatto sotto il nome di Cho Gono? Avevano tentato di incriminarlo, ma le accuse caddero davanti a delle false prove. Non sappiamo ancora chi falsificò quelle prove e l’avvocato che lo difese risulta sparita dalla faccia della Terra. Deve avere degli amici molto potenti. Amici che l’hanno aiutato a sparire di nuovo. Ma quello che mi interessa sapere di più è se eri a conoscenza o meno del fatto che fosse un serial killer. Lo sterminio della banda dei Corvi Neri? Ti dice niente? Hyakugan Maoh, detto Il Millepiedi?»  
«Ma non è roba avvenuta una decina di anni fa? Come fate a dire che è stato Hakkai? Ma… ma l’hai visto? Era ovvio che lo incriminassero perché si era fatto trovare dove poi si è uccisa la sorella, ma non significa che sia stato lui.»  
«Ci sono arrivate in commissariato delle prove schiaccianti: foto di video di sorveglianza, soprattutto. Non lo biasimo, in cuor mio, per ciò che ha fatto. Ma un assassino va consegnato alla giustizia. Che abbia ucciso per buone ragioni o meno. Se lasciassimo fare alla gente…»  
«Anche tu hai ucciso per me o te lo sei dimenticato?»  
Gojyo non avrebbe mai voluto usare quell’arma a doppio taglio, ma gli era uscita dalle labbra in modo incontrollabile. Jien lo guardò con le labbra serrate, ferito.  
«Ti ho salvato la vita, ho ucciso per farlo. Ho salvato anche la mia di vita, da una madre che abusava di me, te lo sei dimenticato?» Gli si avvicinò nel dirlo. Era anche più alto di lui Jien, sfiorava i due metri. Gojyo abbassò lo sguardo. «Ho pagato il mio debito con la società e con la legge, per quello. Mi sono fatto i mie mesi di prigione, perché fu legittima difesa. Più di tutto ho pagato per l’abbandono di minore, anche se chiamai gli assistenti sociali per te. Ma ho pagato. E come ho pagato io deve pagare anche Hakkai. Anche se lo capisco, anche se non lo giudico. Faccio solo il mio lavoro. Posso anche passarci sopra, ma Kougaiji non lo farà.»  
«Ah! Kougaiji, il tuo nuovo fratellino.»  
Gojyo si allontanò da lui, tornando in cucina, dov’era prima che suo fratello suonasse alla porta.  
«Tutti noi nascondiamo qualcosa, Jien. Anche tu, che ora ti fai chiamare Dokugakuji. Hai cambiato nome per cambiare vita, come ha fatto Hakkai. Ma Kougaiji? Credi non abbia scheletri nell’armadio? Gyokumen Koshu non è forse la sua matrigna? E tu pensi che sua madre sia viva, attaccata a una macchina ma viva, una pianta che possiede quasi la metà della quota azionaria dell’intera Gyamoh Industries, solo per amore del figliastro? Perché non domandi al tuo nuovo fratello su quanti morti chiude gli occhi.»  
«Come fai a sapere queste cose?»  
«Jien, giornali scandalistici. Per sistemare i capelli vado da una parrucchiera per donne perché il barbiere di merda sotto casa odia i capelloni.»  
Si appoggiò al tavolo della cucina, dopo essersi preso una birra.  
«Come diceva la Bibbia? Una cosa tipo di guardare la trave che ci acceca piuttosto che la pagliuzza nell’occhio dell’altro.»  
«Kougaiji però non è responsabile della morte di almeno sessanta persone. Sessanta, Gojyo, sessanta omicidi perpetuati in una anno. Uomini torturati, seviziati lentamente e poi uccisi.»  
«Se avessero rapito per stuprare e poi mangiare la tua donna anche tu l’avresti fatto. Non so se Hakkai l’ha fatto, ma se è stato lui e tu vuoi da me una confessione allora esci dalla mia cazzo di casa perché da me non avrai niente. Sei un poliziotto, no? Fai le tue indagini.»  
Jien rimase in silenzio, le mani posate sui fianchi. Abbassò gli occhi scuri per un attimo, prima di girarsi per andarsene.  
«Vedi di non bere troppo, sono le dieci del mattino e hai già una birra in mano.»  
«Devo bere se mi stai dicendo che Hakkai se n’è andato. Sono rimasto senza soldi, fratello.»

Il sole era caldo, in Florida. Non c’era mai stato. Si sentiva fuori dal mondo. Indossava una maglietta bianca con un’anonima stampa. Aveva comprato per la prima volta delle lenti a contatto, per risultare il meno riconoscibile possibile. Tutto era nuovo. Abiti, zaino, sandali. Faceva un caldo estivo lì. Persino l’odore del mare pareva diverso. Sulla lunga spiaggia sabbiosa, Hakkai osservò l’orizzonte e poi i grattacieli dietro di lui. Tornò verso l’indirizzo che Sanzo gli aveva dato a piedi. Era una moderna casa sulla spiaggia, dalle linee spigolose tipiche degli anni novanta. Completamente vuota, ma con elettricità e gas attaccati e utilizzabili.  
Aprì la porta, con la chiave che aveva trovato in una cassetta di sicurezza in una banca, i cui dati erano stati mandati sempre da Sanzo.  
Appoggiò il sacchetto con i cibi pronti per terra e srotolò il sacco a pelo. Si sedette per terra e prese il ramen istantaneo, di quelli che si scaldava scuotendolo, senza microonde. Tirò fuori dalla tasca il telefono usa e getta che aveva comprato e aspettò, mentre mangiava. Il ramen non aveva un buon sapore, ma non poteva permettersi niente di più con solo una borsa frigo e un fornello elettrico. Il gas funzionava, ma non aveva pentole. Ma sempre meglio che marcire nel braccio della morte.  
Il cellulare iniziò a squillare e lui riconobbe il numero di Hakuryu. Rispose subito.  
«Ehi, pronto.»  
«Ehi, com’è il tempo lì?»  
«Meraviglioso. Soleggiato, caldo, tira una leggera brezza dal mare. Anche se immagino che farà freddo, stanotte, dato che sono direttamente sul mare. Questa casa è stupenda, mi domando perché Sanzo non abiti qui…»  
«Ti ha cercato qualcuno?» Domandò dall’altra parte la ragazza, nervosa.  
«No. E a te?»  
«A lavoro Kougaiji mi ha fatto il terzo grado e Jien è andato a casa di Gojyo. Non hanno ottenuto niente, ovviamente. Prima o poi risaliranno al volo che hai preso.»  
«Sanzo nella sua immensa generosità mi ha fatto usare il suo jet privato.»  
«Ha un jet privato, il bastardo?»  
«Già, c’è da odiarlo per questo», scherzò Hakkai. Si trovava in una situazione pessima, ma con Hakuryu riusciva a scherzarci. Per questo era innamorato di lei, gli alleggeriva la vita.  
«Mi manchi.»  
«Anche tu. Ma per ora credo sia difficile riuscire a vederci. Se tu venissi qui a Miami, la polizia si insospettirebbe.»  
La sentì sospirare, dall’altra parte. Forse aveva pianto, aveva la voce stranamente roca. Hakkai non sapeva dirlo e non aveva il coraggio di chiedere. Non voleva più causare dolore a nessuno, eppure l’aveva fatto. Pensare che il suo passato si potesse cancellare come con una spugnetta abrasiva… era stato stupido.  
Avrebbe dovuto solo ucciderli tutti. Dal primo all’ultimo.  
«Ora ti devo lasciare, dopo un tot di minuti riescono a intercettare la chiamata.»  
«Va bene, non preoccuparti, ci sentiamo presto.»  
Rimasto di nuovo in silenzio, osservò fuori dalla finestra lo spettacolo dell’oceano. Immenso e azzurro.  
«Una calda prigione dorata.»

Hakkai non era l’unico a godersi il calore di Miami.  
Ukoku buttò la sigaretta consumata da parte, una volta arrivato il taxi che aveva chiamato. Dato che Genjo non sarebbe stato a lavoro, allora aveva deciso di prendersi due giorni di ferie anche lui. Era da tempo che non lo andava a trovare.  
Si fece accompagnare fuori città, verso la natura, verso una riserva boschiva. Lì abitava Kamisama. Pagò senza prendere il resto e si addentrò, conoscendo perfettamente la strada. Quella riserva, a differenza di altre, era mezza abbandonata e la natura era tornata a prendersi quel poco che l’essere umano aveva costruito.  
Una volta lì sorgeva una comunità religiosa, come tante altre negli anni settanta, che credeva nel contatto con la natura. Smantellata negli anni novanta, erano rimaste poche case, usate poi dai guardiani della riserva.  
Come poteva definire Kamisama? Figlio adottivo? Cavia da laboratorio? Giocattolo? Non si divertiva poi tanto, con lui. Lo aveva trovato in un ospedale in stato di shock, dopo esser stato violentato per giorni, nello stato della ex Jugoslavia. Era nato sotto una cattiva stella, quel ragazzo senza nome. La famiglia era stata sterminata dal gas nervino durante un attacco terroristico, il bambino era cresciuto per strada, finendo per venir usato come prostituta minorenne, per via del suo bell’aspetto. All’età di dieci anni venne sfigurato con del fosforo bianco, anche se non si sa bene se fu un’arma, sempre in qualche attentato, o se fu un atto deliberato dai suoi aguzzini. Venne comunque rapito verso i dodici anni e segregato per due giorni, prima che gli stupratori si dessero alla fuga, braccati dall’INTERPOL. Così lo aveva trovato disteso su un lettino, in un lurido ospedale. A vederlo così indifeso un solo pensiero gli si era affacciato per la mente: schiacciarlo. Era l’istinto primario dei predatori: uccidere il debole.  
Ma il modo in cui lo guardò, con quella vena di follia, lo fece desistere. Lo portò via, pagando l’ospedale, portandolo in America, per studiarlo, fondamentalmente. Per capire cosa fosse accaduto al suo cervello, dopo tutta quella violenza. Il risultato era che Kamisama non cresceva. Fisicamente era un ragazzo bellissimo, sfregio a parte, dai grandi occhi azzurri e lisci capelli biondi, ma restava sempre un bambino di dodici anni o meno. Lo aveva riempito di giochi e di ogni tipo di vizio. Aveva tentato di farlo studiare come una persona normale, ma non riusciva a ottenere alcun risultato sperato. Solo un bambino, spietato solo come un bambino poteva essere.  
Era molto ubbidente però. Quasi quanto un cane ben addestrato.  
Bussò alla porta e una volta aperta una furia vestita di bianco lo abbracciò.  
«Sei tornato! Sei tornato! Mi sei mancato tanto Maestro!»  
Lo chiamava sempre così, Maestro. A Ukoku non dispiaceva neanche, in verità, per quanto fosse bizzarro come epiteto.  
«Sì, anche tu mi sei mancato. Ti ho portato un regalo. Fammi entrare che lo apriamo.»  
Kamisama rideva come un bambino davanti alla scatola colorata che Ukoku gli porse. Girò su se stesso e poi si buttò a terra, aprendola. Era un cagnolino colorato telecomandato. Kamisama per poco non si mise a piangere.  
«Ma è bellissimo! Grazie! Anche io ho cercato di fare un regalo per te ma qualcosa è andato storto… volevo regalarti una bambola ma è morta.»  
Ukoku alzò gli occhi al cielo. Leggendo le notizie sul giornale aveva ipotizzato che potesse esser stato lui, peccato che l’omicidio fosse correlato con quello che stava accadendo In Louisiana.  
«Kamisama, luce della mia vita, ti ho detto un milione di volte che non ho bisogno di nessuna cazzo di bambola. Devi smetterla con queste stronzate, non perché sia sbagliato, ma perché se ti scoprono vai in prigione, in un istituto psichiatrico e ci resterai per tutta la vita. Addio giocattoli poi, addio caramelle e cioccolatini.»  
Il ragazzo strinse il cagnolino colorato al petto e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Ma era così bella. Tu hai sempre detto che ti piacciono i capelli biondi. Lei era bionda.»  
«Apprezzo il pensiero. Davvero. Ma fa’ un’altra cosa una cazzata del genere e, giuro sulla mia vita, ti taglio le mani. Ora vieni, ti porto a prendere un gelato.»

Tornato nella camera d’albergo, Ukoku decise di rilassarsi. Era sempre uno spettacolare delirio uscire il pomeriggio con Kamisama. La gente li fissava con un misto di curiosità e pena, rendendosi conto quasi immediatamente che il ragazzo avesse qualcosa di strano. Alcuni lo prendevano per ritardato, ma Kamisama era solo affetto dalla Sindrome di Peter Pan, in una forma piuttosto deviata, dato che riusciva a commettere omicidi con la stesa flemma con cui un bambino stacca la coda alle lucertole. Gli piaceva tenerlo per mano, saltellava ovunque e si imbrattava di gelato, a sapeva anche essere intelligente. Prendeva tutto come un gioco, ma era riuscito a piazzare un bel po’ di piccoli spacciatori in giro per le strade di Miami, proprio grazie alla sua capacità di comunicare con i bambini in modo tanto affabile.  
Ma la notte Ukoku non voleva restare con lui. Kamisama aveva impulsi di un uomo adulto e più di una volta aveva cercato di dimostrargli il suo affetto in modi che Ukoku non voleva e poteva condividere. Gli sarebbe sembrato di scopare con un bambino, anche se a volte Kamisama, volutamente, amplificava i suoi atteggiamenti. Era come se recitare la parte del bambino lo facesse sentire meglio, come se avesse capito di essere un uomo adulto e di non volerlo accettare pienamente. Il loro rapporto sarebbe potuto essere diverso, se Kami avesse cominciato ad accettare quella parte adulta di sé.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Ukoku andò ad aprire. Un ragazzo, dai capelli color sabbia che sfioravano le spalle, l’osservava sorridendo.  
«Sono quello che cerchi?»  
«Più o meno. Entra e accomodati.»  
Aveva gli occhi troppo scuri, lontani dal color ambra che ricordava così vividamente. Forse era anche troppo magro, ma quello a causa della droga. Aveva un bel viso e assomigliava davvero molto a Komyo. A come doveva essere a vent’anni.  
«Per farmelo venire duro devi fare la parte del finto tonto. Sei capace?»  
«Finto tonto come?» Domandò quasi squittendo il ragazzo, sorridendo.  
«Perfetto. Pagamento anticipato?»  
«Metà prima e metà dopo, sono una puttana onesta», rispose l’altro, allungando una mano.  
Ukoku tirò fuori cento dollari e glieli mise in mano, attirandolo poi a sé per un bacio. Per un attimo gli sembrò di riaverlo davanti agli occhi. Nel caldo dell’Egitto, in quella camera da letto dalle tende bianche. Fuori dalla finestra era il Mar Rosso quello che splendeva, caldo, in cui si erano fatti il bagno la mattina, prima della conferenza.  
Fece voltare il ragazzo, appoggiandolo al muro. Recitava bene la parte, fingendosi spaesato e ritroso. Avrebbe dovuto fare l’attore, magari una parte, prima di crepare per overdose in qualche angolo. Gli tirò indietro i capelli mentre lo prendeva con forza. A Komyo era sempre piaciuto fare sesso a quel modo, come animali selvaggi. Dove capitava, quando capitava.  
Gli mancava. Ogni giorno che passava vicino a Genjo si rendeva conto di quanto la sua dipartita avesse aperto un vuoto anche dentro di lui. Dentro quel cuore nero già provato.  
Per anni gli era bastato osservare la Luna piena, candida come lo era stata la pelle di Komyo quella notte, la loro notte.  
Ma Komyo non era più. E anche la Luna ormai non era altro che un sasso galleggiante nel vuoto del cielo.

«Mia madre mi parlava spesso degli abitanti nascosti», Hakuryu parlava con voce sommessa. Gojyo era andato a trovarla, un po’ preoccupato per le sua reazione alla fuga di Hakkai. La ragazza lo aveva accolto in casa indossando una tuta, lontana dall’aspetto curato che dava sempre di sé.  
«Diceva che questo mondo è diviso in strati e che nello strato più basso gli abitanti nascosti vivono del male che fanno alla gente. Per questo sono cattivi: si nutrono di dolore. Si divertono a provocare dolore e sofferenza e se ne nutrono come farebbe un bambino con una scatola di cereali zuccherati. Non riusciva a trovare altra spiegazione davanti all’orrore che certe persone erano capaci di perpetrare. Anche lei faceva parte della scientifica, prima di ammalarsi. Andava sul posto, come me, a prendere le impronte, a fare fotografie. L’ultima volta andò sul luogo del delitto, degli uomini avevano dato da mangiare bambini neonati a pit bull da combattimento. Quel giorno decise di licenziarsi. Non ce la faceva più, umanamente, a sopportare tutto quello. A volte mi domando come riesca a sopportarlo io. Hakkai ha fatto delle cose orribili: ha seviziato uomini, quando bastava spaventarli per avere le informazioni che cercava. Ha dentro un abitante nascosto anche lui, uno di quegli orribili folletti dei boschi che si divertono a tormentare le persone. Hakkai è consapevole di quello che è, per questo che lo amo. Lui non vuole fare del male a nessuno è che… il male può colpire tutti. Un giorno ti guardi allo specchio e non ti riconosci più.»  
Gojyo era rimasto in silenzio, fumando la sua sigaretta, appoggiato al parapetto del balcone su cui erano affacciati.  
«Hakkai non vorrebbe saperti da sola. Se non sapessi che è un testardo geloso ti direi di venire da me, cioè.. a casa mia e di Hakkai.»  
«Perché dovrebbe essere geloso?» Domandò lei, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
«Se tu non fossi fidanzata con Hakkai sapresti benissimo come sarebbero le cose tra di noi. Ma io credo di aver vicino un uomo pericoloso tanto quanto Hakkai. Cioè… non sono fidanzato con Genjo, sia chiaro. Non credo si possa usare una certa definizione per me e lui ma… credo di aver un bel collare invisibile al collo. La cosa peggio è che non mi dispiace.»  
Hakuryu era arrossita alle parole di Gojyo, che comunque erano vere. Lui era affascinante, un bell’uomo. Troppo sboccato e arrogante per i suoi gusti, ma per una notte di sesso, o anche di più, non avrebbe dato peso alle cose che le davano fastidio.  
«Sei innamorato di lui?»  
«Penso di sì. Bella merda. Non mi sono mai innamorato di nessuno e ora che succede guarda caso è un uomo.»  
«Anche io non mi sono mai seriamente innamorata di nessuno e ora che succede guarda caso è un serial killer», rispose Hakuryu, ridacchiando appena.  
«Andiamo a casa e cerchiamo di non pensare troppo a quello stronzo che si sta godendo la vita, laggiù in Florida.»

 


	28. Dio è morto - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niente da dire, si introduce finalmente la vicenda di Kamisama con i piccoli Ginkaku e Kinkaku.

_“Annientare dà un senso di Potenza_  
e lusinga qualcosa di oscuro,   
di originario in noi.   
Non è erigendo,   
è polverizzando che possiamo intuire   
le soddisfazioni segrete di un dio.   
Da qui il fascino della distruzione e le illusioni   
che suscita nei frenetici di ogni epoca.”

E.M. Cioran

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 1**

 

Dopo un mese le ricerche del serial killer vendicativo Hakkai era quasi del tutto cessate. Almeno negli Stati Uniti. Con l’ipotesi che Cho Hakkai fosse scappato in Europa, ormai il caso era andato in mano all’INTERPOL.   
Nessuno poteva immaginare che quel ragazzo solitario, abbronzato, con i capelli che sfioravano la nuca e i colpi di sole fosse proprio lui. Indossava lenti graduate e più scure, per cercare di coprire i proprio occhi verdi. Con i soldi che Sanzo gli aveva mandato si era comprato qualche vestito nuovo e aveva cambiato il proprio aspetto. Dormiva sempre in una casa spoglia, ma era la cosa che gli pesava di meno. Riempire la solitudine e la mancanza. Per cercare di riempire quel vuoto, andava spesso a cantare in un karaoke. Era quasi come diventare Sanzo. Non aveva la sua voce e non aveva il suo carisma, ma ogni tanto voleva immaginare cosa volesse dire essere un assassino e cantare beato al karaoke.

Gojyo ormai viveva la notte a casa di Sanzo e di giorno a casa sua e di Hakkai, che ogni tanto condivideva con Hakuryu. Lei ogni tanto andava lì a pranzare e a parlare al telefono con Hakkai. Facevano conversazioni a tre per tirarsi su di morale l’un l’altro.   
«Ci stiamo organizzando per venire da te. Prima verrà Sanzo, che si deve fermare per lavoro realmente, per qualche giorno. Si porterà dietro Gojyo e magari ci accodiamo tutti. Dopo tutto Goku risulta figlio adottivo di Sanzo, Gojyo il fidanzatino, io potrei essere quella che disperata per la tua scomparsa viene trascinata in un posto caldo e soleggiato per non cadere in depressione», disse Hakuryu, chiusa nel bagno.   
«Potrebbe essere interessante. Io vi aspetto. Ogni tanto vado a cenare in un pub karaoke che si chiama The Black Flamingo. Potreste trovarmi lì.»  
Hakuryu rimase in silenzio per un attimo, prima di acconsentire e chiudere la comunicazione.

Tanto lusso in un ambiente così piccolo Gojyo non l’aveva mai visto. L’aereo privato di Sanzo riusciva a essere sobrio, in qualche modo. Legno pregiato, sedili in pelle, certo. Niente oro però, o qualsiasi altra cosa che il ragazzo dai capelli rossi potesse definire pacchiana. Solo tanto bianco e il caldo colore del legno.   
«C’è una cosa che ho già detto a Hakkai e che ora dirò a voi.»  
Genjo tornò a sedersi sul sedile di fianco a quello di Gojyo, che intanto si stava gustando un pregiato rum invecchiato un’intera vita. Probabilmente la sua. Bruciava lungo la gola ed era più di quanto Gojyo potesse chiedere, mentre sorvolavano due stati per arrivare in Florida.  
«Non so se lo sapete o meno, ma Sanzo è più un titolo che un cognome. Prima che diciate qualsiasi cosa, lasciate che vi spieghi», si aprì i bottoni della giacca mettendosi comodo, lisciandosi la cravatta. Si sarebbe dovuto realmente incontrare con degli azionisti cubani quella mattina, mentre Gojyo, Goku e Hakuryu sarebbero andati nella casa sulla spiaggia, da Hakkai.  
«Più o meno negli anni ’50 cominciarono a intuirsi gli effetti dell’operato umano sul clima e una serie di uomini potenti fondarono la confraternita dei Sanzo. Tutto ciò però nasce prima di Europa, poi la cosa si diffonde nel mondo, verso la fine degli anni ’70. I Sanzo venivano scelti nelle più prestigiose università europee, solo cinque, su una vasta possibilità di scelta: ingeneri, scienziati, sociologi e così via. Tutti impegnati in un unico obiettivo: ridurre l’impatto umano sull’ambiente e sul clima fino a renderlo zero. Non è solo una questione ambientalista, ma economica, finanziaria. Nel commercio del petrolio girano miliardi di dollari, ed è solo un eufemismo, per non parlare del gas dalla Russia e di tutto quello che gli introiti internazionali della compravendita comportano nelle guerre e nel terrorismo. Mio padre fu uno dei più importanti finanziatori della questione dell’Energia Celeste, così come l’avevano etichettata già nei primi studi degli anni ’60. Qualcuno di voi ha mai sentito parlare della fusione a freddo?»  
Hakuryu alzò la mano, mentre Goku e Gojyo scossero la testa.   
«La fusione nucleare è ciò che accade nel sole, atomi di idrogeni che si trasformano in elio, innescando la reazione nucleare che praticamente tiene il sole acceso. È energia realmente pulita, con un livello infinitamente minore di radiazione rispetto alla scissione e soprattutto niente scorie. Giusto, Genjo?»  
«Esattamente, il problema è che ci vuole una grande quantità di energia. Con la fusione a freddo si potrebbe usare anche solo l’acqua, che contiene idrogeno, per avere energia.»  
«Aspetta. Mi stai dicendo che con questa cosa l’umanità potrebbe andare avanti ad acqua?» Domandò Gojyo, alzando un sopracciglio.  
«Per quello la ribatezzarono Energia Celeste, per il ciclo dell’acqua che comprende il cielo. Sai… l’umidità fa evaporare l’acqua che si trasforma in nuvola e poi piove… e così via.»  
«Lo so, non sono un idiota», rispose l’altro leggermente piccato.   
«Non siamo una setta o qualcosa del genere, solo un’organizzazione che ha degli impegni e dei progetti. L’onere più grande è difendere una parte del progetto, diviso in cinque fasi. Mio padre era antropologo, ha studiato tutte le implicazioni culturali, portando avanti il progetto del Sanzo prima di lui. Le cinque parti sono stati chiamati con antichi nomi in sanscrito. Mio padre ne possedeva due: il Maten e il Seiten. Spiegarvi il loro contenuto è lungo e tedioso. A me è rimasto il Maten, il Seiten è stato rubato la sera in cui mio padre è stato ucciso. Conteneva informazioni importantissime riguardo le implicazioni sociali e culturali di un cambiamento dal punto di vista di distribuzione dell’energia a livello mondiale. Acqua per tutti, elettricità per tutti, riscaldamento per chi ne ha bisogno per tutti, la possibilità di spostarsi senza inquinare. Mantenere il progresso a livelli altissimi e riuscire anche a ridurre il numero della popolazione mondiale, altro fattore importante. Siamo in sette miliardi e più di un terzo vive in povertà estrema, senza la possibilità di accedere a acqua potabile, con una dose inesauribile di energia si potrebbero non solo diffondere medicine e beni di prima necessità, ma anche l’informazione per evitare che bambini vengano messi al mondo solo per lavorare pochi anni nei campi. Mio padre ha viaggiato per il mondo, tenendo molto a questo genere di cose. Tutti i suoi studi, la sua fatica e la sua devozione sono racchiusi in quel progetto, che aveva portato avanti con Tenkai, un altro Sanzo morto pare per cause naturali. Lui era un economista e prima di morire è riuscito a stendere un progetto per la sostentazione iniziale delle risorse e altre cose parecchio noiose. Pare che sapesse di avere vita breve, per via della sua condizione fisica: era affetto da nanismo, ma cosa più importante era cardiopatico. Ha lavorato tutto il tempo che aveva al progetto e poi lo ha consegnato a mio padre, so solo questo. Contiene percentuali, numeri, conti che hanno a che vedere con guerre, terrorismo, traffico di esseri umani, armi, organi, tutti elementi che vanno a incastrarsi con ciò che è contenuto nel Seiten. Penso che ora capirete quanto sia importante tutto questo e perché ve lo sto dicendo ora. Chi sta in cima alla piramide mi ha detto che il Seiten è a Los Angeles. Dobbiamo andare lì. Ma con Hakkai ricercato dalla polizia, la F.B.I. e l’INTERPOL, sarà parecchio difficile muoversi.»  
«Ehi, aspetta. Perché parli al plurale, chi ha detto che siamo costretti a venire con te?» Domandò Gojyo.   
«Perché sapete tutto, ormai. Vi ho legati a me con la verità.»

Kinkaku fece un altro giro in bicicletta. Controllava il quartiere a lui destinato ogni giorno. Girava in bicicletta così tanto da farsi venire male ai polpacci. Ma Kamisama voleva così. Girò ancora finché non vide quello che chiamava “tossico sette”, perché si presentava sempre alle sette di sera. Un tizio alto, magro, con la faccia scavata e i capelli che un tempo dovevano esser stati biondi. Gli allungò venti dollari. Kinkaku li prese e gli lasciò una bustina piena di polvere dorata.   
Riprese il suo giro dopo che il tossico sette se ne fu andato, canticchiando ad alta voce una canzone popolare. Aveva in tasca, accumulati da quella mattina, già trecentotrenta dollari.   
Dio sarebbe stato contento quella sera.

Arrivati a Miami la prima cosa che fecero fu mettersi sulle tracce di Hakkai, mentre Sanzo svolgeva le sue mansioni a lavoro. Andarono al Black Flamingo, il locale vintage che Hakkai aveva indicato loro come meta dei suoi vagabondaggi. Faceva caldo. Tirava vento bollente da sud. Hakuryu si sventolava mollemente con un ventaglio, indossando un leggerissimo abito di cotone verde acceso, con una cintura rosa in vita. L’abbinamento preferito di Hakkai. Si sentì davvero però molto stupida quando vide uno dei più pericolosi serial killer in circolazione su un piccolo palcoscenico di fortuna a cantare “Major Tom” con un vecchio karaoke. Si era fatto i colpi di sole sui capelli troppo cresciuti e indossava squallidi abiti da discount con stampe hawaiane. Sembrava divertirsi molto. Gojyo ridacchiava, scuotendo il capo, mentre Goku era incredulo.   
«Menomale che non siamo venuti con Sanzo o si sarebbe subito attaccato al microfono», disse il ragazzo, arricciando il naso, anticipando un’altra risata.   
Hakuryu però non rideva.   
Quando Hakkai scese dal palco sembrava quasi che non fosse passato circa un mese. Sembrava che fisse preso solo una lunga vacanza. Era quasi irriconoscibile, con le lenti a contatto e la pelle scottata dal sole.   
«Hakkai! Ma sei orribile così!» Esclamò Gojyo, abbracciando l’amico.   
«Almeno non mi riconosce nessuno! Hakuryu», la voce di Hakkai era tornata quella pacata di un tempo. Fece per abbracciarla, ma la ragazza si scostò, uscendo dal locale.   
«Uh, amico, credo che tu abbia fatto arrabbiare la ragazza sbagliata.»

Cuore croccante con senape cotto nel burro. Kamisama non era capace neanche di accendere i fornelli, così se lo era cucinato da solo, quel regalo. Aveva una certa passione per la cucina, gli ricordava quando studiava chimica, in un certo senso. Il cuore era un organo difficile: dal gusto saporito, risultava a volte troppo gommoso, così le uniche alternative per renderlo tenero era scottarlo appena o friggerlo nel grasso animale o vegetale.   
«Delizioso, Kami, raramente ho mangiato un cuore così succoso.»  
Il ragazzo sorrideva. Aveva un sorriso meraviglioso, aperto, gioviale, che neanche l’orrenda ustione riusciva a cancellare. Prese le sue pillole colorate, che per lo più erano ansiolitici e poi mangiò latte con i cereali, come faceva quasi ogni sera. Ukoku lo osservò a lungo, perché quella sera non gli sembrava il Kamisama di sempre. Non diceva le solite stronzate da bambino, non gli stava addosso e soprattutto non pareva un poppante. In quei termini riusciva persino ad apparire interessante.   
«Ho messo due ragazzini nuovi a pattugliare i quartieri vicino al mare. Sai, con questo caldo, è dove i tossici preferiscono stare la notte. Il Minus Wave sta andando tantissimo, Kinkaku porta a casa un sacco di soldi. Ginkaku è decisamente meno prolifico. È come se provasse pena per quei ragazzi. È sempre stato più intelligente di suo fratello, da questo punto di vista, è meno manipolabile.»  
«Devi trovare il modo di separarli. Ginkaku potrebbe convincere Kinkaku a fuggire o a non spacciare più. Dovresti usarlo come ricatto piuttosto, Ginkaku dico, con la perenne minaccia sul fratello Kinkaku non oserebbe discutere.»  
«Credo proprio lo farò! Sono degli spacciatori perfetti! La polizia non si fa mai domande per dei ragazzini che corrono in bicicletta sul lungo mare o nei quartieri commerciali o industriali. La gente si fida dei bambini.»  
«Già, i bambini sono da sempre il simbolo dell’innocenza, il futuro della nazione. Peccato che in questa nazione vengano spesso imbottiti di psicofarmaci, la loro innocenza va a puttane piuttosto presto. Mi hai davvero soddisfatto questa sera, Kamisama.»  
«Vorrei poterti soddisfare in ogni modo possibile, Maestro», rispose lui, sorridendo maliziosamente. Davanti a quegli occhi azzurri socchiusi e alle labbra appena arricciate, per poco Ukoku non cedette. Si domandava spesso cosa avesse effettivamente imparato quel ragazzino, nei suoi anni di costretta prostituzione nei campi dei soldati nell’Est Europa.   
«Continua così, forse un giorno ti permetterò di farlo.»

Sanzo aveva fatto portare mobili vecchi, custoditi in un deposito, e nuovi nella villa a Miami. Con la scusa di volerla riutilizzare come casa per la sua sosta in Florida per via del lavoro, nessuno aveva fatto domande. Osservava il tramonto dall’enorme vetrata della camera che era stata di suo padre e Shirley, quando Hakkai bussò alla porta.   
«È il diario di cui mi avevi parlato?»  
«Già», Hakkai gli porse un grosso quaderno di pelle nera, che pareva datato. «Mi sono preso la briga di leggerlo, perché non avevo altro da fare. O da leggere. Non immaginavo fosse il diario di tuo padre.»  
«Dici che dovrei leggerlo anche io?»  
«Beh, dipende. Quanto idealizzi tuo padre da uno a dieci? Di solito i figli certe cose non le vogliono sapere. Ma forse, da una parte, è bene che tu sappia, credo che sia morto prima di potertele dire certe cose.»  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi dal diario a lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Ti lascio da solo.»

Lesse di quel viaggio intorno al mondo, per mostrare a un uomo che nel diario chiama semplicemente K tutte le sedi della Sanzo & Co. e iniziarlo degnamente al progetto. Lesse della reciproca seduzione con quel giovane uomo, di come lo reputasse pericoloso, inadatto a lui. Non si accorse di aver passato quasi un’ora, chiuso nella camera da letto, a leggere di un estratto della vita di suo padre che non conosceva. Parlava anche di lui, di quando ancora si chiamava Koryu. All’epoca dei fatti aveva cinque anni e lui ricordava vagamente dell’assenza del padre, di quando tornava per i weekend a trovarlo.   
«Ehi Sanzo! Ti stiamo chiamando da un quarto d’ora, abbiamo ordinato da mangiare, vieni?»  
La voce potente di Gojyo lo fece voltare di scatto. Era così preso a leggere da non provare neanche fame.   
«Che stai leggendo?»  
«Un diario di mio padre. È abbastanza… inquietante.»  
Lo chiuse con un tonfo, lasciando il segno all’interno. Si voltò verso Gojyo; si era legato i capelli in una coda piuttosto alta, probabilmente per liberare la nuca dal calore della chioma. Era quasi una coda di cavallo.   
«Mio padre nelle giornate particolarmente calde si faceva una coda simile, più alta. Non se la faceva molto spesso perché temeva di diventare pelato.»  
Gojyo ridacchio e si toccò la punta dei capelli che sfioravano la spalla.   
«Sono cresciuti tanto, li ho un po’ trascurati. Non che io stia a curarli più di tanto, a volte mi domando perché mi prendo il disturbo di tenerli lunghi. Una volta li ho tagliati, non ero tanto male.»  
«Mio padre li curava molto, invece, spendeva un sacco di soldi in prodotti per i capelli. A suo modo era molto vanitoso. In questo diario ho scoperto che ha avuto per anni una relazione con un uomo. Non ho mai capito le parole di Jikaku, quando ha scoperto che… quando pensava che tu fossi il mio compagno. Io ho sempre visto mio padre con Shirley, non potevo immaginare… anche se non mi sarebbe comunque importato. Solo che non capisco perché non dirmelo.»  
Gojyo si sedette sul letto al suo fianco, lanciando occhiate curiose al quaderno che teneva in mano.   
«Eri un bambino, no? Te lo avrebbe detto di certo, della sua sessualità, ma dopo tutto, mentre stava con Shirley…»  
«Stava sempre con questo K. Mancano molte pagine in questo diario, e sembra prolungarsi per parecchi anni. So che teneva dei diari, alcuni li ho letti, parlava soprattutto di me e dell’azienda, ma questo è il suo diario segreto; credo che siano le sue memorie riguardo questo K. Con lui ha avuto una relazione quando io avevo cinque anni, parliamo di vent’anni fa, poi ci deve essere stata una rottura, che qui manca, raccontata in una di quelle pagine strappate, poi si sono incontrati in gran segreto fino all’anno prima della morte di mio padre. Komyo ha lasciato Shirley due anni prima di morire. Non immaginavo fosse un uomo capace di tradire.»  
«Doveva essere un amore molto… passionale.»  
«Travolgente, lui lo definisce», spostò gli occhi violetti dal mare ormai nero che lo scrutava dalla fine e li spostò in quelli di Gojyo. «Un uomo capace di, aspetta…»  
Riaprì il diario, verso le prime pagine.   
« _I suoi occhi mi scavano l’anima._ »  
«Wow, accidenti. Senti, posso leggere? Almeno quella parte lì, non voglio farmi gli affari di tuo padre ma… ammetto che mi ha incuriosito.»  
Genjo glielo passò, aperto sulla pagina giusta. Sulla pagina giallognola c’era un testo piuttosto breve, scritto con grafia precisa e elegante. Sfogliò le altre pagine, senza spingersi oltre.   
«Pare però che K non sia stato l’unico uomo, c’è anche J, parla di lui al maschile. E anche G… tuo padre ne ha avute di relazioni omosessuali. Forse era bisessuale, non credo ci sia niente di male. Te lo avrebbe detto a tempo debito.»  
«Tempo che ci è stato negato.»

Si spegnava nel cielo nero. Avevano mangiato in un religioso silenzio, senza Genjo.   
«Sembra che tu abbia trovato un equilibrio.»  
«Equilibrio? Sono nei guai fino al collo. Sono ricercato da chiunque per crimini commessi sei anni fa. È giusto che io paghi per ciò che ho fatto. Sto meditando di costituirmi.»  
«Ti daranno la pena di morte e attraverserai così velocemente il braccio della morte che ti sembrerà di non averlo mai aspettato.»  
«Perché tanta apprensione? Così anche Hakuryu sarebbe libera.»  
Si voltò verso il suo interlocutore, che in quel mese e mezzo gli aveva tenuto compagnia. Vestiva un lungo e attillato abito nero, scollato sul seno generoso. Aveva i suoi stessi occhi verdi. I suoi stessi capelli castani. Le braccia ricoperte di edera. Se stava impazzendo il suo cervello era davvero molto ironico a mostrargli la follia sotto forma di Kanan. Ma non era Kanan, lei aveva avuto i capelli castano chiaro, in vita. Quella donna davanti era la perversa manifestazione del male che aveva dentro.   
«A me piace molto Hakuryu, mi diverto con lei, riesco a esprimermi con lei. Non fare questa cazzata, te ne pentirai amaramente.»  
«Hakuryu non merita di vivere tutto questo. È affascinata da me, dal fatto che sì, sono un killer, ma merita una persona con cui farsi una famiglia, in santa pace.»  
«A me non sembra che Hakuryu sia una tipa che davvero vuole sgravare marmocchi e fare la mogliettina perfetta. A meno che non vi mettiate a concepire un figlio mentre lei è appesa con le gambe all’aria, con una bella corda rosso sangue. Mi sto eccitando solo a pensarci, e anche tu.»  
Hakkai si voltò di nuovo verso il mare di notte, verso l’oscurità più nera. Qualcosa che solo la natura poteva creare.   
«Hai bisogno di uccidere ancora. Dillo a Hakuryu, lei capirà. Un giorno sono certa vi ritroverete a uccidere insieme.»  
«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!» Si accorse si aver alzato troppo la voce e si guardò in giro, temendo di veder qualcuno arrivare. Poco dopo si presentò Hakuryu stessa alla sua porta.  
«Ti ho sentito parlare, mi hai forse chiamata?»  
«No, io… pensavo a voce alta», si guardò in giro per la stanza, cercando di essere il più naturale possibile. _Lei_ non c’era più.   
«Dobbiamo parlare, Haku.»  
«Vorrei cominciare io», disse la ragazza, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle. «Sono infuriata con te perché mi hai fatto preoccupare morire e poi ti ho beccato a cantare in un karaoke. Va bene… il fatto che tu sia qui non significa che non ti possa divertire, ma sei facilmente riconoscibile. Chiunque guardando il telegiornale nelle prime due settimane avrebbe potuto riconoscerti.»  
«Sono stato nascosto come un topo di fogna, nelle prime due settimane», disse avvicinandosi a lei. La osservò dall’alto, il bel volto di porcellana sporcato dal rosso del furore. Quanto era bella. «Quello che mi chiedo è se tu te la senti di stare a fianco a un ricercato di fama internazionale. Genjo mi ha detto che potremmo giusto scappare in Giappone o comunque in estremo oriente per essere sicuri e liberi, e anche lì dovremmo prendere le giuste precauzioni. Ma tu vuoi vivere così, come una fuggitiva?»  
«Io avevo dei progetti», rispose lei, annuendo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Un lavoro stabile. Un marito. Dei figli. Sì certo, ma quello che ho sempre voluto fare più di tutti era lavorare alla scientifica. Il marito è sempre stata una cosa secondaria, per non parlare poi dei figli. Sarebbe bellissimo averne uno, non nego che mi piacerebbe e poi anche tu sei un tipo paterno. Una volta mi hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere tanti bambini e io sapevo già quale fosse la tua natura. Però con te un figlio lo farei comunque. Scapperei in capo al mondo, con te. Ma non devi mai farmi preoccupare così, non devi mai dare per scontato nulla!»  
Quasi glielo urlò in faccia, il piccolo corpo tremante. Lo abbracciò all’improvviso, stringendolo forte con quelle braccia così piccole, che mai sarebbero sembrate così forti.   
Nel riflesso del vetro della finestra la vide di nuovo, vestita di nero e sorridente.   
Chiuse gli occhi e scivolò in ginocchio, alzando il vestito di Hakuryu, che non si aspettava quella reazione.   
«Devo farmi perdonare.»  
«Hai molto di cui farti perdonare, non solo questo», disse lei con un tono di voce stranamente perentorio. «Credo che dovrai farti perdonare per almeno un mese e mezzo, il tempo che non ci siamo visti.»  
Gli tolse gli occhiali e sorrise, mentre lui in quella insolita – almeno fino a quel momento – posizione si accingeva a sfilarle gli slip.   
«C’è qualcosa che… la mia padrona vuole che faccia?»  
«Mh, mi piace questa cosa», rispose lei ridacchiando. «Mi piace molto e beh, ti direi di andare avanti con quello che stavi iniziando a fare. Per adesso.»  
Hakkai sorrise e nascose la testa sotto la gonna della ragazza. Pur di non vedere _lei_. Oltre a quello, gli era davvero mancato il calore e il profumo di Hakuryu. Le strinse le cosce e le natiche mentre si inebriava del suo odore e del suo sapore.   
L’importante era togliersi di dosso l’odore del sangue.

 


	29. Dio è morto - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La parte finale ha i dialoghi quasi presi dal manga, con Hakuryu al posto di Hakkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riferimento a un personaggio di Metal Gear Solid.

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 2**

****

 

Si alzò dal letto dolorante. Dire che la situazione era _precipitata_ era un eufemismo. Hakuryu aveva tirato fuori delle idee parecchio bizzarre, almeno per lui che certe cose non le aveva mai neanche pensate. Essere dall’altra parte del gioco, essere quello che subisce, non si era rivelata una cattiva idea. Hakuryu era una dominatrice attenta e affettuosa. Era usciti di notte, in gran segreto, per andare a comprare quello di cui avevano bisogno. Ora stare seduto era particolarmente doloroso. Hakuryu in quel caso non era stata affatto gentile. Hakkai non avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta che quella mancanza di riguardo gli era piaciuta. Neanche lui a volte era stato gentile con lei. Lei non voleva gentilezza. Lei voleva violenza, fiducia e passione. E lui con fiducia e passione si era messo nelle sue mani. Aveva goduto, non poteva fingere il contrario. Si alzò, camminando lentamente verso il bagno, senza prendere la briga di vestirsi. Il sole sarebbe sorto presto e c’era molto da fare.   
«Mai nella vita avrei pensato che prenderlo nel culo fosse così piacevole.»  
Accanto a lui, seduta sulla vasca da bagno, _lei_ era nuda come lui.   
«Neanche io, anche se la scienza dice che sì, è piacevole.»  
«Non avresti mai immaginato la ragazzina tirare fuori l’idea dello strap on, vero?»  
Hakkai accennò un sorriso, così come _lei_ accennò un sorriso. Non poteva chiamarla Kanan, nonostante il viso fosse identico. Anche se in realtà… c’era molto più di lui che della gemella. Kanan aveva gli occhi appena piegati in giù, oltre che i capelli più chiari, e anche il suo corpo era più voluttuoso.   
«Se non mi fosse piaciuta l’idea, lei non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ho sempre avuta una certa curiosità, frenata dal fatto che io sia eterosessuale. Non è facile trovare una donna interessata a questo genere di attività. E farlo da soli non è la stessa cosa. Non lo è mai.»  
La sua alter ego appoggiò la testa alla parete piastrellata, continuando a sorridere.   
«Hai bisogno di uccidere, lo sento nelle tue vene. Ma ho come la sensazione che presto, molto presto, la tua fame verrà nuovamente soddisfatta.»  
«Io spero invece che non lo sia. Il digiuno è purificatore, lo sai?»  
«Purificare che cosa? Ti vuoi forse sbarazzare di me? Proprio ora che sei riuscito a darmi una forma? No, non vuoi. Io farò sempre parte di te.»

«Dunque. Sanzo è al lavoro, Goku è inaffidabile…»  
«Ehi!»  
«Goku, l’ultima volta che Sanzo ti ha lasciato la carta hai speso quasi duecento dollari in fumetti e dolci, non posso permettere che si ripeta. Io non posso uscire di casa, Hakuryu è indisposta e quindi Gojyo devi uscire e andare a prendere il necessario per vivere almeno due giorni», disse Hakkai con il più dolce dei sorrisi.   
«Come scusa? Hakuryu indisposta?»  
« Mestruazioni e febbre, è una combo micidiale, visto gli antidolorifici che prende. Ora è praticamente svenuta in camera da letto.»  
Gojyo si alzò di malavoglia dal divano e prese la carta d’oro che Hakkai gli stava porgendo. Poi alzò un sopracciglio.   
«Marlboro morbide, giusto? Sia mai che io sbagli la marca di sigarette del signorino.»

I sacchetti pesavano non poco. Hakkai aveva fatto una lista della spesa infinita e aveva girato mezzo centro commerciale per trovare tutto. Lui. E i suoi dannati germogli di soia. Si appoggiò un attimo al parapetto di una strada che guardava verso il mare, per accendersi una sigaretta. Si perse giusto un attimo nei suoi pensieri, prima che degli schiamazzi attirassero la sua attenzione.   
C’erano dei ragazzi sulla ventina, in un vicolo buio, che sembravano dar fastidio a qualcuno. Gojyo non era proprio capace di ignorare cose del genere, il sopruso dei più forti sui più deboli. Prese i sacchetti di carta e si avviò verso il vicolo. Due ragazzi stavano dando fastidio a un bambino, di poco più dieci anni.   
«Eh dai! Hai tutti abiti di marca, ce l’avrai una ventina di dollari da dare a dei fratelli.»  
«Non siete miei fratelli e io non ho soldi, davvero!»  
«Ehi voi! Se dice che non ha soldi perché non lo lasciata stare, è alto la metà di voi», disse Gojyo, disgustato da quei due tossici del sabato sera.   
«Ehi stronzo che cazzo vuoi? Levati dalle palle, pezzo di merda!» Urlò uno i loro, tirando fuori un coltellino così ridicolo che a Gojyo quasi venne da ridere.  
«Tu hai detto a moi pezzo di merda? Dovevi avvisarvi prima che oggi sono molto, molto irritato.» *

Aveva sistemato i due ragazzini in un battibaleno, due calci, due schiaffi, un pugno ben assestato e quelli erano scappati, mollando anche la refurtiva del giorno, con cui aveva comprato un gelato per sé e per il bambino. Si erano seduti sui gradini di una chiesa, cercando ombra. Era una giornata particolarmente, calda, ma Gojyo amava il caldo.   
«Cosa ci fai in giro da solo? Non è meglio che torni a casa dai tuoi?»  
«Io non ho i genitori, sono morti. Abito da una persona che si occupa di noi, cioè di me e il mio fratello gemello.»  
«Oh, mi spiace.»  
Il ragazzino alzò le spalle e continuò a sorridere.  
«Anche tu sei da solo?»  
«Mh? No, sono in gita a Miami con una serie di individui un più stronzo dell’altro. Un ragazzino che pare una scimmia senza cervello, un biondino miliardario dalla risposta acida facile, un uomo che pare più una madre apprensiva e la sua fidanzata con perversioni sessuali di alto livello.»  
«Quindi… se non sono tuoi amici, perché stai con loro?» Domandò il ragazzino.   
«Mh, bella domanda. In verità non è così facile da spiegare…»  
Il bambino si alzò, come spinto da una molla.  
«Com’è tardi! Devo andare! Comunque se a te loro non piacciono, ci penserò io. Dio è dalla mia parte.»

In assenza di un autista, gli stava tornando il piacere di guidare. La Aston Martin che era stata di suo padre sembrava volare sulla strada. Genjo guidava di rado, ma non riusciva a resistere a quella macchina, non più di quanto ci riuscisse suo padre. Ricordava i viaggi per la nazione con quella macchina argentata che pareva rispondere come il sorriso di suo padre. Parcheggiò di fronte alla villetta e già gli parve che qualcosa di sbagliato fosse nell’aria. Troppo silenzio e troppa staticità dietro le vetrate oscurate.   
Aprendo la porta si trovò davanti a una situazione dai risvolti apocalittici: Goku e Hakkai stesi a terra e puzza di gas solforico. Si tappò la bocca e il naso, aprendo le finestre, che avevano lasciato chiuso per via dell’impianto di condizionamento acceso. Andò nella camera occupata da Hakkai e vide Hakuryu stesa a terra, con un asciugamano in mano, fermata nell’invano tentativo di tappare la fessura della porta. Aprì la finestra e quando giudicò l’aria respirabile si tolse la mano dalla bocca. Si guardò in giro. Qualcuno aveva cercato quello che lui pensava in ogni angolo. Per fortuna aveva trasferito le informazioni del suo sutra dal vecchio cd a una chiavetta. Aveva distrutto il cd, diventato ormai obsoleto, e aveva salvato le informazioni. Era un passaggio di testimone necessario, più la conservazione di un’edizione scritta in una cassetta di sicurezza in una delle banche più blindate al mondo, in Svizzera.   
Raccolse il corpo leggero di Hakuryu da terra, rimettendola a letto e coprendola con la coperta, dato che era malata. La pelle era calda e coperta di sudore.  
Quando tornò in soggiorno si trovò davanti Gojyo, sulla soglia, con le braccia pieni di sacchetti della spesa.  
«Ma che cazzo è successo?»  
«Non lo so», rispose Sanzo. «Dimmelo tu.»

«Hai detto a un fottuto ragazzino di questa villa?»  
«Ma… insomma era un ragazzino, un bambino! Pensavo che fosse in affidamento presso una nonna particolarmente bigotta, che ne sapevo io che sarebbe successa una cosa simile?»  
Avevano spostato Hakkai e Goku nella camera da letto di Sanzo, i due non accennavano a svegliarsi. Ciò fece arrabbiare così tanto Genjo da spedire dall’altra parte della stanza il vaso di cristallo posto sul tavolo in soggiorno, dov’erano seduti.   
«Te lo dico io. Sono pieno di fottuta gente che mi vuole morto, che vuole le informazioni in mio possesso. Per fortuna le ho sempre appresso, me le tolgo di dosso solo per lavarmi.»  
«Non è detto che il bambino sia coinvolto.»  
«Ma è l’unico a sapere che siamo qui. Incontrarlo forse è stata una fatalità, si dà il caso che se questo è successo è per colpa della tua boccaccia larga.»  
«Ah, adesso la mia boccaccia larga non ti fa tanto comodo… o piacere.»  
Genjo colse il doppio senso della battuta e rimase per un attimo in silenzio.  
«Bisogna trovare quel ragazzino o qualcuno che lo conosca. Come hai detto che si chiama?»  
«Kinkaku.»

«Un bambino di nome Kinkaku. Sì, mi dice qualcosa», disse il barista, un uomo di mezza età dal volto gentile. «Viene spesso da queste parti, ma non abita qui. Prende una bibita quasi ogni giorno, un gelato se fa particolarmente caldo, poi sparisce. Non va a scuola, da quello che so. Credo sia un piccolo spacciatore. È pieno in questo periodo, girano in bicicletta, sono vestiti bene e nessuno sospetta che vendano droga. Ora che mi viene in mente, fuori città c’è una riserva naturale, mezza abbandonata, pare che un anno fa siano stati trovati dei cadaveri. Morti suicidi pare. Non lo so di preciso, ma potete provare a chiedere.»  
«Grazie.»  
«Se trovate Kinkaku, fatemelo sapere, anche di suo fratello Ginkaku, è da molto che non li vedo assieme. Sarà almeno una settimana, se non di più e quei due erano inseparabili.»

Si guardò allo specchio ancora. Aveva finito per combinare un casino con Ginkaku. Lo aveva reso schiavo del Minus Wave molto in fretta e quel povero idiota aveva finito per ammazzarsi, cadendo con la bicicletta e finendo investito. Nessuno si era fermato per salvarlo e Kami lo aveva trovato rintracciando il suo cellulare a lato di una strada malfamata. Sembrava un bambolotto qualsiasi. Non aveva detto però a Kinkaku cos’era successo e si era rivelata un’ottima decisione. Gli disse che lo aveva mandato in una zona diversa di Miami, dall’altra parte della città, a sbrigare altre mansioni e che lo avrebbe rivisto solo se gli avrebbe obbedito. E così Kinkaku da una settimana si stava impegnando come non mai. Temeva però la reazione di Ukoku.   
Aveva la tentazione di coprirsi quell’orribile ustione a lato del volto. Ma gli piaceva il modo in cui Ukoku la toccava. Quando se ne stava disteso sul letto a leggere i suoi fumetti, ogni tanto lui entrava nella camera da letto e si sedeva vicino a lui. Gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli biondi e poi la cicatrice, sfiorando tutte le oscene venature. Per Ukoku era come toccare le scanalature in rilievo di una statua di marmo scolpita da un maestro. La pelle era perennemente rossa per via dell’ustione chimica, essendo venuto via un importante stato di pelle. Non si era premurato di vestirsi dopo la doccia, restando con i boxer neri. Uscì dal bagno e andò verso Ukoku, che leggeva un suo manga, indossando i soliti abiti neri. Salì sul letto dietro di lui e poi lo raggirò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua gamba.  
«Oh, Kami che è successo?»  
«Ginkaku è morto, devo aver esagerato con lui», piagnucolò, strusciando il viso contro la sua coscia e il suo caldo inguine.   
«Morto? Mi dispiace, so che ti divertiva molto. Che ne hai fatto del corpo?»  
«È in cantina. Sì, lo so, non dovrei inquinare la mia stessa casa, ma pensavo di usarlo a tempo debito con Kinkaku.»  
«Potrei perdonare questa tua follia di tenere un cadavere in cantina solo se mi spieghi le tue intenzioni.»  
Passò le dita lunghe tra i suoi capelli biondi, così sottili e morbidi.  
«Kinkaku crede che lui sia ancora vivo, però dall’altra parte della città, a occuparsi di cose ben peggiori dello spaccio. Così lui ci mette tutto il suo impegno a spacciare da solo e lavora per due, se non per tre. È così efficiente, vive nel desiderio di rivedere suo fratello. Un po’ lo capisco, anche io vivo nel desiderio di rivederti. Stai via sempre così a lungo.»  
Ukoku ridacchiò appena, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
«Non ti fai più del male, vero? Durante la mia assenza.»  
«No», rispose senza esitazione.   
Le prime volte stare lontano da lui era così insopportabile che aveva sentito il bisogno di sopperire quella mancanza col dolore. Tagli, per prima cosa. E poi scottature nell’interno coscia con la brace delle sigarette. Il dolore era molto simile alla sensazione che avrebbe voluto sentire con Ukoku: la liberazione di tutta la sua tensione sessuale. Non aveva mai goduto in vita sua, anche se era stato preso innumerevoli volte da innumerevoli uomini. Ma non aveva mai avuto un orgasmo. Da quando aveva passato la pubertà – ma anche prima – aveva tentato di sedurre Ukoku in ogni modo, ma finalmente aveva capito la via da prendere.   
«Bene, provocarsi dolore non è la risposta. Un corpo mutilato è seducente se non sono le proprie mani a renderlo tale. È seducente se la fatalità lo rende tale, come andare in contro a una serie di eventi concatenati da un’unica motrice. Causa ed effetto. Preferisco di gran lunga la tua bruciatura sul viso.»  
Kami alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlava, sussurrando quelle parole seducenti capaci di farlo infiammare.   
«Ho anche smesso di fare il bambino, anche se mi piace e mi diverte, perché non sono mai stato bambino.»  
«Nel tuo piccolo intimo puoi essere quello che vuoi, nessuno te lo vieta. Ma quello che vuoi da me non lo puoi ottenere fingendo di avere otto anni appena. Sono un pervertito, ma non a tal punto.»  
Kamisama sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, scivolando a terra con un unico ed elegante movimento, mettendosi tra le ginocchia del suo mastro. Strusciò ancora il viso, la parte sfregiata, sui suoi pantaloni e sorrise.   
«Ma da bambino ho imparato tante cose, mio malgrado», sussurrò mentre slacciava i pantaloni di Ukoku, sorridendo dal fatto che glielo lasciasse fare.   
«Kami… ci hai già provato un paio di volte…»  
«Non commetterò gli stessi errori di allora», sussurrò ancora lui.  
La prima volta aveva dodici anni appena e Ukoku l’aveva respinto ovviamente, non essendo uno dei bastardi pedofili che abusavano di lui. Poi aveva tentato di nuovo qualche anno dopo, infilandosi nel suo letto, facendo l’errore di cercare il sesso come un bambino cerca una caramella.   
Alla fine era cresciuto, aveva più di vent’anni e sapeva quanto il suo maestro lo trovasse bello.   
Bello nonostante lo sfregio. Bello con lo sfregio.   
Gli sbottonò i pantaloni, famelico come lo era stato in passato, ma decisamente più attento a non rovinare tutto con i suoi sprazzi di follia.  
Sentì la mano di Ukoku sulla testa e si chinò su di lui, con la bocca aperta, lasciando scivolare sulla lingua tutta la sua erezione. Negli anni aveva imparato a sopprimere l’impulso del vomito quando si spingevano così indietro, toccandogli fastidiosamente il palato molle. Lo spinse fino in gola, aggrottando le sopracciglia per l’iniziale senso di soffocamento e fastidio, prendendo abbondante aria dal naso. Sentì sussultare appena il suo maestro e si sentì felice. Sollevò la testa e si sentì improvvisamente accaldato, mentre la saliva gli colava dalle labbra, creando un sottile filamento dalla sua bocca al glande bagnato di Ukoku.   
Lui aveva il fiato corto, ma sorrideva, in quel suo modo speciale. Gli premette ancora la mano sulla testa e lui si chinò ancora. Più e più volte, soffocandosi ancora, riempiendosi ancora la gola e poi lasciandolo andare, sentendosi bruciare le guance. Voleva altro, entrambi lo sapevano bene. Dopo tanti anni, Kamisama voleva diventare davvero suo. Si tirò su quando Ukoku gli fece segno con le mani di avvicinarsi, per poi venir ribaltato sul letto e denudato velocemente dalla piccola protezione che il boxer gli dava. Ukoku si tolse giusto al camicia e si abbassò i pantaloni quel che bastava, allargandogli poi le gambe con fare rude. Kami cercava i suoi occhi neri, ma erano nascosti dai capelli scuri. Gli usò pochi riguardi, sputando sulla mano per lubrificarlo, e a Kamisama piacque particolarmente quella violenza. La mano che gli stringeva la gola e il dolore che ogni spinta gli provocava. Appoggiò i piedi sulle sue spalle, per permettergli di prenderlo con più facilità ancora, aprendosi completamente a lui. Venne con violenza, sporcandosi il ventre, mentre lui continuava a scoparlo, togliendogli il respiro. Lo sentì uscire di fretta e spostarsi, lasciando che le sue gambe cadessero sul materasso con un tonfo pesante.   
Sentì i capelli tirati indietro e il getto caldo sul viso prima di capire che intenzioni avesse il suo maestro. Lo sentì sugli occhi, sulle labbra, che aprì alla ricerca di altri getti, e sull’ustione che lo deturpava. Lo cercò con la bocca, succhiando le ultime tracce di sperma rimaste a gocciolare dense. Sentiva il suo respiro pesante.   
«Quasi quasi ti faccio una foto.»  
«Puoi fare quello che vuoi con me», sussurrò ancora eccitato. Aveva voglia di rifarlo ancora e ancora. Era disposto anche solo ad aspettare che gli venisse in faccia, senza toccarlo o succhiarlo.   
Ukoku mantenne la parole e prese la macchina fotografica che aveva regalato a Kami qualche anno prima, scattando un paio di foto.   
Rise mentre lo faceva, sperando di risultare ancora più bello così. 

Aveva svegliato Hakuryu cercando di essere delicato. La ragazza aveva aspirato meno gas narcotizzante e c’era voluto poco. Era intontita dalla febbre e quello non era certo un aiuto per mantenere la lucidità. Gli avevano spiegato più o meno cos’era successo e l’avevano messa a guardia dei corpi ancora addormentati di Hakkai e Goku.   
«Me ne occupo io ragazzi, voi andate pure», aveva mormorato con voce roca e gli occhi lucidi per la malattia. Faceva impressione vedere una persona avvolta in una coperta di pile quando fuori c’erano più di trenta gradi.   
Erano arrivati alla riserva naturale fuori città, che più pareva che un semplice bosco lasciato a se stesso. Una traversa della strada principale passava all’interno della riserva e lì parcheggiarono la macchina.   
«Ma si può sapere dove stiamo andando?» Domandò Gojyo, dopo che stavano camminando da quasi due ore.  
«Non ne ho la più pallida idea.»  
«Cosa? Rischiamo di perderci in un posto come questo!»  
Sanzo si voltò, le mani sui fianchi e il naso arricciato.  
«Tu magari rischi di perderti in un posto come questo, stupido ometto di città.»  
«Che ottuso arrogante che sei. Senti… forse sarebbe meglio cercare qualche indizio. Non possiamo mica girare a vuoto in una riserva così grande.»  
«Mh, strano che provenga una buona idea da te. Che altro sai su quel ragazzino?»  
Si fermarono sotto un albero dai rami aggrovigliati, così vecchio da contorcersi su se stesso.  
«Niente, a parte che si chiama Kinkaku, che ha perso entrambi i genitori e vive con il gemello. Ha uno strano concetto del bene e del male, è come se qualcuno gli avesse inculcato in testa a forza certe idee. Di certo è stata una fatalità incontrarlo, non era lì per me, ma sono convinto che dietro ci sia qualcuno.»  
«Qualcuno chi?» Domandò Sanzo, guardando verso l’alto, la luce sempre più fioca del giorno che filtrava attraverso i rami che parevano dita nere.   
«Non lo so, ha detto che Dio lo segue sempre.»  
«Forse è qualcuno che si fa chiamare così.»  
Gojyo si appoggiò all’albero vicino a lui. Sanzo era un uomo così strano. Non riusciva ad abbattere il muro di silenzio che spesso calava tra loro due. O tra Sanzo e qualsiasi essere umano.   
Non andavano a letto insieme da un mese, per il biondino sembrava normale, la prassi, invece Gojyo non sapeva in quale altro modo avvicinarsi a lui. Lo desiderava così tanto. Gli si avvicinò e gli sfiorò con le labbra l’orecchio per sussurrargli.  
«Ci osservano.»  
«Ho notato.»  
Sanzo ritirò la testa lanciandogli un’occhiata quasi maliziosa. E poi tirò fuori la pistola. 

Contava le teste, Sanzo. Si era abituato a quel metodo in Oriente, dove spesso gli capitava di venir circondato. Si nascondeva, tirava fuori il capo giusto per contare le teste, e poi sparava. Riusciva a dimezzarle cambiato il caricatore del revolver un paio di volte solamente. In quel caso avrebbe fatto in tempo a ucciderli quasi tutti con i cinque colpi, poi Gojyo avrebbe dovuto almeno ferire il sesto e magari lasciandolo in vita avrebbero saputo qualcosa. Sperando che non fosse solo una banda di appestati motociclisti alcolizzati che vivevano nelle baracche dei boschi. Gojyo si chinò a terra in tempo e lui sparò. Centrò in pieno due fronti, fece saltare un occhio e beccò in pieno petto due uomini.   
«Porca troia, neanche Revolver Ocelot.»*  
«Chi?»  
«Lascia perdere.»  
Gojyo prese un bastone da terra, piuttosto pesante, ma abbastanza lungo per colpire alle gambe e con una certa distanza il sesto uomo che aveva improvvisato un’imbarazzante carica verso di loro, mentre Sanzo ricaricava. Lo buttò a terra e poi lo colpì alla schiena, tenendolo fermo.   
«Sei l’unico superstite», disse avvicinandosi al ragazzo, che doveva avere poco più di trent’anni, che tossiva per la terra che gli era andata in bocca. «Se mi farai perdere altro tempo giuro che ti faccio fuori come i tuoi amici di merda.»  
Nel momento in cui stava per rimettere il tamburo al suo posto e sparare, il ragazzo scattò in avanti, troppo velocemente perché Gojyo lo vedesse. Corse a testa bassa, afferrando Sanzo per la vita e spingendosi oltre a un burrone che né Sanzo né Gojyo avevano visto. 

Goku spalancò gli occhi, riprendendo fiato di colpo. Si afferrò la gola. Era secca e bruciava. Si alzò a sedere e tossì più volte, mentre Hakuryu accorreva con un bicchiere d’acqua.   
«Dov’è Sanzo?»  
«È uscito con Gojyo, a cercare il responsabile di quello che ci è successo. Stai bene?»  
Il ragazzo annuì, girandosi poi a guardare Hakkai, che dormiva ancora. Aveva il respiro e il battito regolare, Hakuryu glielo controllava spesso.   
«Pensavo di essere morto. Non sentivo nulla, non era come un sonno normale. Pensavo di essere finito all’inferno. Pensi che lì ci siano i sette pasti quotidiani?»  
«Sette, ah non ne ho idea. Cerca di riprenderti col calma.»  
«Ho provato una brutta sensazione», mormorò il giovane, guardandosi in giro con gli occhi dorati. «Riguardo Sanzo. Ho sentito il petto stringersi, dobbiamo andare a cercarlo», scese da letto di fretta, con il risultato di rovinare a terra dopo un paio di passi. La ragazza si avvicinò a lui e lo aiutò ad alzarsi.   
«Sai Goku, in certe circostanze è bene fermarsi a riflettere piuttosto che lasciarsi dominare dalle emozioni. Posso capire quello che provi, ma ora come ora non se in condizione di fare nulla. Andremo a cercarli quando ti sarai ripreso e Hakkai si sarà svegliato.»  
«Già, scusami», rispose abbassando lo sguardo. Hakuryu era pure malata, anche se doveva aver preso qualche medicinale, perché era molto più fresca e vigile.   
«Forse ho esagerato, scusa…»  
«No, Hakuryu, sia tu che Hakkai siete sempre molto gentili con me, solo che ogni tanto non mi dispiacerebbe essere trattato in un modo un po’ più… aspro. Ne sarei quasi contento», ammise arrossendo appena. Alla fine il metodo di Sanzo era l’unico capace di rimetterlo in riga senza farlo necessariamente sentire stupido.   
«Oh, Goku», gli scompiglio i capelli e si alzò. «Cerco qualcosa tra le spezie che abbia un odore molto intenso, magari aiuterà Hakkai a svegliarsi, non possiamo aspettare in eterno.»  
«Già, spero non sia successo niente a Sanzo e che sia solo una sensazione mia.»

Si aggirava in una grande distesa bianca. Non riusciva a vedere nulla oltre l’orizzonte di sabbia candida. Sembrava quasi un mare di sale. Si voltò, non riuscendo a capire se si fosse voltato davvero o fosse rimasto fermo.   
Un urlo agghiacciante lo fece voltare. Kanan. Meglio. _Lei_ urlava come una furia. La furia vendicatrice che l’aveva creata. Camminava a ritrovo continuando a urlare, tornando improvvisamente seria, osservando qualcosa o qualcuno verso di lui.  
C’era un bambino, con i capelli biondi quasi bianchi, come quello che aveva bussato alla loro porta e buttato la piccola bomba di gas narcotizzante.   
«Salvate mio fratello», disse rivolto a lui e agli altri. «Io non posso più farlo.»

 

  
  



	30. Dio è morto - Parte 3

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 3**

_Le radici sono forti_. Poteva sentire ancora la voce dolce di suo padre mentre glielo sussurrava all’orecchio, mostrandogli le pesanti e grosse radici di un olmo affondare nella terra. Il piccolo Koryu aveva toccato quelle radice con tutta la curiosità che solo un bambino può avere. Mentre stringeva con tutta la forza che aveva la radice che gli aveva salvato la vita, poteva sentire ancora la voce di suo padre.   
Pendeva, oscillando contro la roccia friabile, attaccato a una fottuta radice. Radice che era anche tra le mani di Gojyo, che si era accorto della sua fragilità dall’alto del promontorio oltre il quale era stato spinto Sanzo. A guardarlo Genjo non sembrava così pesante: certo era magro, ma ricoperto di una muscolatura nervosa e a suo modo elegante, ma Gojyo stava reggendo non solo il suo dolce peso, ma anche quello dello stronzo che gli stava abbarbicato alla vita. Sanzo si domandò ancora una volta se avesse infilato a dovere il caricatore e se il colpo fosse già in canna. Era riuscito a caricarla prima di venir attaccato, ma era accaduto tutto così in fretta da avere il dubbio. C’era un solo modo per toglierselo. Puntò la canna della pistola alla testa del ragazzo e sparò. Il colpo esplose con tale potenza da sentirlo vibrare nel petto. L’improvvisa perdita di peso fece perdere la presa a Gojyo, che per poco non lasciò andare la radice.  
«Non ti muovere così!» Urlò, cominciando a issarlo, tirando la radice verso di sé. Sanzo lo aiutò puntando con i piedi, là dove la terra non gli franava sotto i piedi. Gli cadde letteralmente addosso, ritrovandosi sopra di lui.   
Gojyo ansimava, sfiancato, rosso in volto e ricoperto di un lieve strato di sudore.   
«Non ce la faccio più…»  
«Non  dirlo… a me…» Rispose Sanzo, rotolando da una parte. Si alzò a sedere quasi subito, cercando le sigarette che miracolosamente non erano cadute e accendendone una. Gojyo fece la stessa cosa, restando ancora steso a terra, così stanco da non avere minimamente voglia di alzarsi.   
Gli guardò le mani. Le mani che gli piacevano tanto. Erano rosse, scorticate dalla superficie ruvida della radice che aveva stretto, per salvargli la vita.   
Gli dava fastidio. Quelle ferite sulla pelle olivastra, lo urtavano. Allungò la mano verso la sua sigaretta ancora spenta e l’accese.   
«Grazie.»  
«Mh. Andiamo», Sanzo si alzò, tirando un calcio leggero al fianco di Gojyo, per farlo alzare. «Meglio tornare indietro e vedere come stanno Goku e Hakkai, raccontare loro quello che abbiamo visto e sperare siano svegli e in forze per tornare qui. Per quanto tu sia forte fisicamente, in due non possiamo oltrepassare la catena umana armata che è stata messa attorno a… qualcuno o qualcosa.»

Quel ragazzo assomigliava a Komyo, a un giovane Komyo, in modo quasi irritante. Lo irritava il fatto che non fosse, a tutti gli effetti, Komyo. Che fosse un sosia, una bambola vuota, che vivesse attraverso la sua imitazione sommaria. Se ne stava lì, a scostarsi i capelli dagli occhi, sorridendo con le splendidamente delineate labbra carnose. Si stava spogliando per lui, recitando la parte del finto tonto come aveva imparato. Lo eccitava, era bravo nel suo lavoro. Sapeva come muoversi e come usare quelle cazzo di mani. Gliele passò sul petto, mentre scendeva di nuovo a succhiarglielo. Alzò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, godendosi il piacere di quella bocca, immaginando fosse Komyo. C’erano momenti in cui si sentiva quasi patetico nella sua ricerca della copia di Komyo. Non era la prima volta che si sentiva così in vita sua, nonostante ostentasse una sicurezza ultraterrena. Gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto essere quel super uomo che non era.   
Affondò le dita tra i capelli biondo scuro del ragazzo e sospirò. Faceva fatica quel giorno a lasciarsi andare. Aveva iniziato una sorta di perversa relazione sessuale con Kamisama, quel ragazzino era capace di scopare anche tre volte al giorno. E tanto avevano fatto. Aveva una piccola collezione di sue foto dal volto ricoperto di sperma che poteva provare la cosa. Non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo, il sesso legava le persone, le rendeva complici. Le rendeva schiave di un rapporto fisico e morboso. Solo i rapporti una scopata e via potevano salvarsi da questo baratro, ma scopare con una persona per più di due volte creava un infinito loop da cui era faticoso uscire. Spinse via la testa del ragazzo. Almeno quello era solo una puttana, doveva pagarlo per farci sesso e il loro rapporto era di tipo economico.  
Si alzò e scosse il capo. Ce l’aveva duro come il marmo eppure il suo pensiero andava sempre a Kamisama. Il biondino sfregiato si aspettava ora l’amore incondizionato di Ukoku, del suo maestro, di quello che considerava la sua vita. Pretendeva la sua presenza a tutte le ore, tanto che era dovuto letteralmente scappare altrove, infilarsi in quella sudicia camera d’hotel e chiamare ancora quel ragazzo.   
«Non sono abbastanza bravo?»  
«Tu sei bravissimo, è che… manca qualcosa. Non sono mentalmente eccitato, tu lo succhi alla grande e mi resta duro ma… potresti anche metterci mezz’ora così.»  
«Sono abituato a fare pompini infiniti», rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo candidamente. «Posso darti qualcosa, se ti va. Io me la porto sempre dietro per tirarmi un po’ su nelle giornate particolarmente intense.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio e seguì con lo sguardo il ragazzo mentre si alza e andava verso la propria giacca. Estrasse una busta trasparente piena di inequivocabile polvere bianca. Si accomodò vicino al tavolino, versandone un po’ sul legno scuro, preparandola per lui.  
«Fidati, è veramente buona, roba pura. Dato che sei un cliente speciale te la regalo… è compresa nel prezzo per questa volta.»  
Usò una carta ormai smagnetizzata per compattare al cocaina e poi la offrì a Ukoku con un sorriso disarmante.  
«Mh, è da un bel po’ che non mi faccio di qualcosa, saranno almeno… due o tre anni. Se non è roba davvero buona te la spacco quella testolina adorabile.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise e lo invitò nuovamente con un gesto della mano. Ukoku si sedette di fianco a lui e chinò la testa sulla cocaina che gli era stata tanto dolcemente offerta. Tirò forte col naso, sentendola bruciare fino al cervello. Si tappò la narice un paio di volte e poi si lasciò sfuggire una risata isterica. Le era andata direttamente al cervello, potente come poteva esserlo un pugno in fronte. Notò distrattamente che anche il ragazzo si era chinato per sniffare. Si spostò sul letto, mentre la cocaina faceva il suo lavoro, fondendosi con il suo sangue, mandandolo in estasi. Gli sembrava di poter udire perfettamente le voci concitate di quelli del piano di sopra che discutevano o i passi della donna delle pulizie nel corridoio. Era così esaltato che avrebbe potuto mettersi a giocare lì, in quel momento, a una sana roulette russa, sperando e non sperando di beccare il proiettile.   
«Avanti vieni qua», disse eccitato. Eccessivamente eccitato.

«Mi sento tutto rigido», si lamentò Goku, palpandosi le braccia per cercare di riattivare la circolazione. Hakkai si era svegliato poco dopo di lui e aveva gli stessi disturbi ai muscoli contratti. Si limitò a sorridere, restando poi cupo per il resto del tempo. Hakuryu aveva notato quella sua aria mesta, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di fargli domande; di solito Hakkai si nascondeva dietro un falso sorriso, vederlo così serio la metteva in soggezione.   
«Chissà dove si sono cacciati quei due», disse Hakuryu, tenendosi la testa con la mano, dato che era tornata a dolerle fortemente. La febbre era salita di nuovo, ma almeno le erano passati gli spasmi al basso ventre.   
«Ho come la sensazione che si siano cacciati in qualche guaio», disse Hakkai, tornando a sorridere in modo gioviale. «Conoscendoli… o si sono fermati a litigare o a fare altro, ma non credo che Sanzo sia così stupido a scegliere la seconda in un momento come questo. Anche se con Gojyo… può essere piuttosto convincente.»  
«E tu come lo sai?» Domandò Hakuryu incuriosita.  
«Non ho mai fatto sesso con Gojyo se è quello che ti stai domandando», rispose ridacchiando. «Ma una volta mi ha portato all’esaurimento per andare in un casinò situato su un traghetto nello stato del Mississippi, almeno riuscì a vincere abbastanza da comprare una caldaia nuova e… va beh, un paio di pantaloni di pelle vera.»  
Sia Goku che Hakuryu risero a quel racconto, ma nessuno dei due era realmente tranquillo. Erano preoccupati per Sanzo e Gojyo. Mortalmente preoccupati.   
Proprio quando l’ansia stava per raggiungere il suo apice qualcuno aprì, sbattendola, la porta di casa.   
Sanzo e Gojyo erano sporchi di terra e sangue e avevano le facce più scure che si potessero trovare in giro.  
«Ah, siete vivi.»  
«Vedo che la cosa ti rincuora», commentò Hakkai sempre sorridendo. «Ma che vi è successo?»  
Sanzo si voltò verso Gojyo e alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Spiegaglielo tu, io vado giù a prendere delle cose.»

“Giù a prendere delle cose” significava più precisamente andare a recuperare armi e munizioni. Sanzo aveva lasciato lì ben poca roba, non prevedendo di doversi difendere o di dover attaccare qualcuno. Prese due ricariche per la sua Smith & Wesson, un fucile a canne mozze con relative cartucce e altre due pistole.   
Quanto tornò su Gojyo scherzò sul suo arsenale. Aveva finito di raccontare della loro non tanto piacevole avventura nella riserva pressoché abbandonata dove era stato detto loro che si aggirava Kinkaku. Peccato che un esercito di tossici armati controllasse l’area.   
«Sono una cinquantina di persone, accampate nei pressi di una casa che tutto sembra tranne il rifugio di un ragazzino. Sono armati, sono drogati fino alla punta dei capelli. Anfetamina, eccitanti di ogni tipo, sono pericolosi tanto quanto sono pieni di droga. Maldestri, ma ostinati. Chi passa loro la roba deve tenerli in scacco proprio così: difendi il mio covo e ti riempio le vene di merda a gratis.»  
«Eppure Kinkaku la vende, la roba.» Hakuryu lo fece notare tra un colpo di tosse e una soffiata di naso.   
«In qualche modo chi tiene in scacco questi uomini dovrà anche mangiare.»  
«Posso solo immaginare che razza di droga venda Kinkaku», commentò Sanzo, caricando l’ultima pistola. «Riposiamo, domani mattina si parte. Hakuryu, se tu non sarai ancora guarita e sarai impossibilitata a guidare, resterai qui, comunicando con noi per qualsiasi evenienza.»  
«Vuoi lasciare Hakuryu da sola, malata?»  
«Questa casa è dotata di un dei più moderni sistemi di sicurezza del mondo, diventa una scatola da cui no si può entrare, ma uscire da un passaggio segreto. Hakuryu sarà più al sicuro qui che fuori, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta.»  
Fu quella l’ultima risposta che Sanzo diede a Goku, prima di andare a dormire.   
Quella notte sentì le lenzuola alzarsi e il peso abbassarsi sotto il peso di un altro corpo. In circostanze diverse avrebbe cacciato qualsiasi altra persona a suon di schiaffi e proiettili, ma sentiva di aver bisogno di Gojyo quella notte. Almeno tanto quanto lui aveva bisogno di Genjo.

Aveva scopato il ragazzo con così tanta violenza che lo aveva pregato di fermarsi. Gli aveva lasciato andare i fianchi ed era caduto sul letto, sudato e stanco. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente, affannato per la scopata, per la coca che era ancora in circolo. Accarezzò i capelli biondo cenere del ragazzo e sorrise. Sembravano davvero quelli di Komyo, forse erano leggermente più chiari.   
«Pensavo volessi uccidermi a suon di scopate», commentò l’altro, rompendo l’incantesimo.  
«Non sono ancora venuto… cioè, dovrei venire ancora. Ce la fai a finire con la bocca o devo pagare un extra o chiamare qualcun altro?»  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo, assumendo un’espressione imbronciata che quasi gli fece mancare un battito.  
«Sei proprio un rude», disse spostandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni per finire il gioco pericoloso che aveva iniziato lui per primo. Gli accarezzò ancora i capelli, mentre glielo succhiava con una calma quasi esasperante.   
Almeno in quel modo se ne sarebbe stato zitto.   
  
Tornò a casa da Kamisama, ignorando il vociare fastidioso dei “giocattoli” che aveva lasciato per la radura a difesa del ragazzo. Era successo qualcosa, a quanto pare, qualcuno aveva cercato di introdursi e una decina di loro erano morti. Come se a Ukoku potessero davvero interessare certe cose. Capitava saltuariamente che qualcuno tentasse di eludere la sorveglianza che aveva messo a protezione del “castello”, a volte erano addirittura poliziotti troppo zelanti e ancora insensibili alle buste piene di denaro, finivano per non tornare una seconda volta. Lui aveva degli affari da sbrigare in California e non poteva stare dietro al piccolo ninfomane che aveva cresciuto e i suoi problemi.  
«Qualcuno ha cercato di attraversare il bosco mentre tu non c’eri! Due uomini, uno armato e ha fatto fuori dei ragazzi. Ukoku, non andare via.»  
«Ho una cosa da fare chiamata lavoro, Kami, è solo una questione di pochi mesi. Sei così bravo a gestire le cose da solo.»  
Ukoku era ancora sudato e puzzava di sesso e alcol da nauseare. Kami si copri la bocca quando il suo maestro gli passò a fianco per prendere le proprie cose. Era così infuriato. Dentro di sé ribolliva di rabbia; si domandava per quale assurdo motivo se ne fosse andato a cercare qualcun altro quando lui era così disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Se a Ukoku avesse fatto piacere, si sarebbe anche fatto uccidere durante il rapporto sessuale.   
«Ti prego! Stiamo così bene insieme! Anche se non capisco perché sei stato fuori con qualcun altro, quando ci sono qua io per te.»  
«Io ti ho preso da quel fottuto orfanotrofio per sposarti, Kami. Abbiamo scopato e ci siamo divertiti, speravo che dopo averlo fatto avresti smesso di starmi così addosso.»  
Kami aveva gli occhi azzurri lucidi. Indossava gli abiti del giorno prima, con cui probabilmente aveva anche dormito e non si era lavato quella mattina. Era rimasto tutto il giorno a osservare la finestra, nella speranza di vederlo tornare. Non aveva avuto paura dei visitatori, anzi, sperava che si spingessero oltre, verso la recinzione, dove centinaia di trappole li attendevano.   
«Starti addosso!» La voce di Kami si era fatta insopportabilmente alta, cosa che fece voltare di scatto Ukoku, che aveva ancora quel tanto di cocaina in corpo per fare una strage, se solo avesse avuto un’arma sotto mano. «Me ne sto rinchiuso qui dentro da una vita e l’unica cosa che voglio è--»  
«È cosa? Razza di piccolo frustrato bambino troppo cresciuto, è cosa? Cosa vorresti fare là fuori, eh? Andare in giro mano nella mano, darci i bacetti come le coppiette del cazzo in riva al mare, sono queste le cose che vuoi fare con me?»  
Lo afferrò per la gola, sollevandolo quasi da terra, osservando gli spaventati occhi azzurri.   
«Avrei dovuto lasciarti dove ti ho trovato, in quel buco merdoso della ex Jugoslavia a farti fottere dai soldati dieci volte al giorno.»  
Lo lasciò andare, osservando con disprezzo il terrore sul quel volto rosso per la mancanza d’aria e per la rabbia.   
«Sei poco più che un giocattolo, Kami. Un tempo avevo riposto delle speranze in te, ma non sei niente di diverso dai tuoi pupazzi là fuori. Hai preso il tè con loro oggi, hai scambiato i tuoi biscottini alle anfetamine con loro, oggi? Posso andarmene per quanto mi pare, senza dover subire le tue scenate da checca isterica.»  
Cacciò i vestiti che aveva lasciato lì con forza nel borsone e lo chiuse.  
«Urla un’altra volta e sparo in mezzo a quella tua testolina di merda, non dimenticarlo.»

Per tutta la notte era rimasto sul suo letto a piangere e a disperarsi per quell’amore di cui aveva solo sentito il profumo. Rendendosi conto troppo tardi che quel profumo era stato solo immaginario, che non esisteva, se non nella sua testa. La sua testolina di merda, usando le parole di Ukoku.   
Si alzò e si vestì velocemente, scendendo gli scalini che portavano allo scantinato, dove teneva armi e munizioni. In genere odiava anche solo vedere quegli strumenti di morte; gli ricordavano la sua madre patria. Ne aveva dimenticato il nome, fino a quando il suo maestro non gliela aveva sputata in faccia come un insulto.   
«Li ammazzerò tutti. Li ammazzerò tutti.»  
A sette anni gli avevano messo in mano un fucile di precisione, oltre a stuprarlo. Era più pesante di lui e all’inizio sparare lo spaventava terribilmente, più per il rinculo, che rischiava di slogargli la spalla, che per altro. Poi aveva fatto pratica e da bravo bambino quale era ammazzava chiunque osasse attraversare il ponte. Aveva sparato anche a bambini come lui, per poter avere in cambio una caramella quella sera, e non l’ennesimo soldato affamato di carne. Si accorse solo in quel momento di parlare nella sua lingua natia. Una lingua che pensava morta. Alla fine non era altro che ancora quel bambino che doveva scegliere tra uccidere e farsi fottere, tutto in cambio di una caramella.   
Anche Ukoku aveva l’abitudine di riempirlo di dolci, quando faceva il bravo.  
Sarebbe stato abbastanza bravo, questa volta?

Allungò il braccio per cercare Sanzo a fianco a sé. Si era infilato nel suo letto, rischiando letteralmente la vita, ma era stato accolto, con sua grande sorpresa. Aveva convinto per qualche minuto Genjo a stare sopra di lui a cavalcioni, ma come preso da un attacco di timidezza, lo aveva fatto tornare sopra di sé. Amava il rossore sulle sue guance, la pudicizia era qualcosa di sconosciuto, per Gojyo. Lui non aveva il senso del pudore di Sanzo, della vergogna. Forse Genjo non si vergognava di essere guardato, ma solo dei propri istinti. Gojyo non sapeva cosa dire di fronte a quella passione, di fronte al suo stesso desiderio, che lo coglieva impreparato quanto Genjo.   
Aprendo gli occhi lo vide, in controluce, prepararsi per l’assalto.   
«L’hai presa seriamente.»  
«Nessuno entra in casa mia, buttando gas narcotizzante, tentando di uccidere delle persone, senza pagarla cara. Sono fatto così. Preparati, sarà una lunga giornata.»  
«Intendi davvero tornare lì.»  
«Non sto scherzando. Ti sembro uno che scherza?»  
«No. Però andiamo, alla fine è stato lo scherzo di un ragazzino immischiato in cose più grandi di lui.»  
«E se avesse a che fare con il Minus Wave? E se lo spacciasse? Potrebbe dirci se Gyokumen Koshu è implicata o portarci a un rivenditore o addirittura a un fornitore. Tu hai visto un ragazzino disagiato, io ci vedo una potenziale fonte di informazioni su una cosa che, volente o nolente, riguarda tutti noi. Ora alzati, e fai un po’ di pratica con la pistola. Qualcosa mi dice che non sei molto pratico.»  
  
  
  



	31. Dio è morto - Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le frasi finali in corsivo provengono dal volume 8 di Saiyuki, prima serie.

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 4**

 

Il silenzio innaturale di una radura selvaggia non popolata dall’uomo. Quello era ciò che Genjo udiva. Gli umani che si erano stanziati lì avevano ormai ben poco in comune con quelle che generalmente potevano esser chiamate persone. Si tolse il proiettile dai denti e finì di caricare la rivoltella.   
«Quanti ne rimangono?»  
«Tre», Gojyo al primo colpo di semiautomatica si era quasi sparato addosso. Era passato così tanto tempo che aveva quasi dimenticato come si sparava. E poi lui aveva sempre e solo sparato a delle bottiglie di birra, vuote. Mai a delle persone. L’impulso di non uccidere lo aveva portato a sparare agli alberi. Al primo colpo che gli aveva sfiorato la guancia aveva deciso di sparare per uccidere. E così aveva fatto.   
«Me ne occupo io», disse Sanzo. Si lecco le labbra e poi si voltò di scatto, appoggiò le braccia al grosso tronco riverso e sparò. Ne centrò due alla testa e uno in mezzo al petto.   
«Direi che per un po’ siamo a posto», commentò Hakkai. «Non sento più niente.»  
Restarono fermi per qualche minuto, certi che non arrivassero altri uomini, prima di muoversi. Camminavano a passo svelto in quella radura che sembrava non aver mai visto vita umana prima di loro, perché quei reietti tenuti in vita dalla droga Genjo non li contava.   
Qualcuno si nascondeva lì. Qualcuno che aveva mandato quel ragazzino contro di loro, anche se a dare ascolto a Gojyo, era tutto frutto di un banale scherzo del destino.   
Ma Genjo Sanzo non credeva nel destino.

Venne loro in contro correndo con le mani alzate. Era Kinkaku, il bambino che Gojyo aveva incontrato e salvato dai bulli. Aveva il volto coperto di lacrime.   
«Perché siete venuti qui?»  
«Kinkaku!»  
Gojyo gli corse in contro, lasciando l’arma a terra, in modo non spaventarlo. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e vide che aveva sul viso segni di percosse, il piccolo naso con sangue rappreso vicino alle narici.   
«Ora lui è arrabbiato! E io non so cosa fare! Non so dov’è Ginkaku! Devo aiutarlo, portarlo via, prima che lui gli faccia del male, perché ho combinato tutto questo casino…»  
«Kinkaku, aspetta», gli prese il volto tra le mani. «Prima di tutto dimmi perché hai aggredito i miei amici con quelle bombe fumogene.»  
Il bambino sgranò gli occhi, come se si rendesse conto in quel momento quale fosse la vera cosa sbagliata che aveva fatto.   
«Lui non deve uccidere Ginkaku, deve uccidere me al suo posto! Lui… lui non merita di morire!»  
Allungò la mano verso il suo volto e Kinkaku cadde indietro spaventato. Esitò un attimo, prima di accarezzargli i capelli, con gran sorpresa del bambino.

Ricordò la sua matrigna seduta a tavola che con le mani lunghe e morbide teneva quelle di Jien e Gojyo, durante la preghiera. Lasciò le loro mani, sorridendo come fatta di cera. Prima che lei potesse servire lo stufato, Gojyo allungò una mano verso il pane di mais. A fermarlo fu il primo schiaffo, dato con grande violenza proprio sulla piccola mano protesa.   
«Mamma!»   
Jien le aveva afferrato il polso e solo allora la donna capì cosa aveva fatto.  
«Prima dobbiamo pregare.»  
«Abbiamo già pregato.»  
Jien aveva appena quindici anni e Gojyo era così piccolo che era anche solo assurdo pensare di alzare la mano su di lui.   
«Sono… sono solo un po’ stanca. Vado a fare una telefonata, Jien, per favore, la cena.»  
Jien servì la cena al fratello. Vide delle piccole lacrime fare capolino agli angoli dei suoi occhi e si precipitò da lui. Lo strinse forte, riuscendo già a percepire la tragedia che da lì a poco sarebbe calata sulla loro famiglia, che fino a quella sera era sempre stata tranquilla.   
Sua madre era sempre stata dolce e irreprensibile; percepiva la pensione di reversibilità del marito e viveva con quello, facendo ogni tanto lavori saltuari. Sempre vestita bene e curata, quel tipo di donna che si trucca come a una serata galante per andare al mercato. Quella donna lentamente stava scivolando in un baratro che Jien non sapeva come definire, essendo troppo giovane per imparare parole come _depressione_ e _disturbo psichiatrico_.   
Strinse forte a sé Gojyo, che ancora si accarezzava la mano offesa.

Strinse a sé Kinkaku, mentre calmava i suoi singhiozzii.   
«Dobbiamo andare via», gli disse Gojyo, una volta che il bambino si fu calmato.   
«Ma io devo andare a prendere Ginkaku! Voi… io non capisco, ma tu non li trovavi antipatici i tuoi amici?»  
«Antipatici, anche di più!» Rispose Gojyo, sorridendo. «Sono dei rompiscatole e spesso scelgono la via del male, piuttosto che quella del bene però… non si riduce tutto a questo. Non esisto solo il bianco e il nero, il bene e il male.»  
«Mi aiuterai, quindi, a salvare Ginkaku?» Gli occhi chiari del bambino sembravano pozze liquide di pioggia appena caduta.   
Hakkai si fece avanti silenziosamente.   
«Cosa ti ha detto questa persona, il lui a cui ti riferisci, riguardo tuo fratello?»  
«Ha detto che è in un posto lontano, dove lo tiene al sicuro, se io continuerò a fare il mio lavoro», rispose Kinkaku con un sorriso incerto. Era una bugia a cui non credeva più neanche lui.   
«Mi dispiace Kinkaku, credo che fosse solo una scusa per farti lavorare, per tenerti con sé. Credo proprio che tuo fratello sia morto.»  
In disparte Goku se ne stava in silenzio, col capo chino, mentre Sanzo osservava tutto con freddo distacco.  
Se Kinkaku si era per un attimo calmato, quell’affermazione lo fece sprofondare di nuovo in una tetra disperazione. Si stacco di forza dall’abbraccio di Gojyo, allontanandosi di qualche passo. Per lui suo fratello era stato tutto, il suo gemello, la sua forza. Avrebbe dovuto seguirlo, quella notte in cui avevano pianificato la fuga, almeno Kamisama avrebbe ucciso entrambi. Invece aveva fatto la spia, stupidamente, confidando in una bontà che non esisteva.   
Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia; aveva visto il volto di quel bambino, Ginkaku, il piccolo gemello, che dall’al di là gli diceva di salvare il fratello. Non era una storia che poteva raccontare agli altri, quella. Compresa l’urlante e terrificante Kanan.   
«Non è vero!»  
«Kinkaku, dobbiamo andare via, ora!» Lo esortò Goku, avvicinandosi a lui.

Gojyo si rese conto di cosa era rimbombato tra gli alberi quando vide Kinkaku portarsi le mani al ventre, sporche di sangue. Come al rallentatore il ragazzino cadde a terra, tossendo sangue e saliva. Gli prese la testa tra le mani, mentre udiva gli spari di Sanzo contro gli alberi, alla ricerca di un cecchino invisibile.   
Kinkaku alzò gli occhi verso di lui e poi verso le fronde degli alberi, quelle oscure chiome che si muovevano inesorabili nel vento.  
«Perché?»  
«Non parlare, non devi parlare. Adesso ti portiamo all’ospedale…»  
«Per—ché», sussurrò ancora il bambino, alzando una mano verso l’oscurità del bosco.   
Se ne andò con un sospiro, fissando un punto vuoto. Gojyo gli chiuse gli occhi. Quando però tentò di sollevare il corpo, un altro proiettile colpì il cadavere, facendolo allontanare.   
«Ma chi cazzo è?»  
«Qualcuno con un fucile da cecchino, qualcuno di piuttosto bravo per vederci in questa boscaglia così fitta», rispose Sanzo. Lo vide metter via la pistola e indietreggiare. «Dobbiamo andarcene, non abbiamo più niente da fare qui.»  
Goku sgranò gli occhi dorati, ora pieni di lacrime per via della morte troppo veloce e troppo ingiusta del bambino.  
«Ma hanno ucciso Kinkaku a sangue freddo!»  
«E chi lo ha fatto potrebbe anche a un chilometro da qui,se non di più. Vuole che andiamo via, quindi andiamo via. Con un cecchino non c’è un cazzo che tu possa fare, a meno di non avere un fucile da cecchino a tua volta.»  
«E di sparare prima che ti spari lui. Ma se non ci ha ucciso, significa che voleva solo eliminare il ragazzino», continuò Hakkai. Andò vicino a Gojyo, ancora in ginocchio, poco lontano dal cadavere.  
«Andiamo. Gojyo…»  
Gli sfiorò appena il braccio, provocando nell’amico un gesto di stizza. Un pugno al suolo indurito da sole, seguito da una silenziosa ritirata.

Quella sera si comportò come se nulla fosse accaduto. Come se Kinkaku non fosse mai esistito. Nessun Kinkaku, nessun gemello Ginkaku, nessun sedicente Kamisama. Solo loro chiusi in una trappola di cristallo quale era la casa che era appartenuta al padre di Genjo, a mangiare pizza da asporto.   
«Perché la casa di tuo padre ha sistemi di sicurezza così imponenti?» Domandò Hakuryu, che si era quasi completamente ripresa dalla febbre.  
«Mio padre rischiava la vita anche solo uscendo di casa per andare a comprare il latte. Lo sapeva che avrebbe sempre vissuto con la scorta attacca al culo, una volta diventato Sanzo. Che poi… lui in particolare perché aveva attivato a piene mani il progetto per l’Energia Celeste e potete solo immaginare quanto i potenti del petrolio mal sopportassero questo fricchettone che voleva ripulire il pianeta. Lui… con i suoi sorrisi, i suoi abiti di cotone puro al cento per cento, che riusciva a trascinare le folle verso l’idea di un mondo veramente diverso. Hanno tentato di ammazzarlo più e più volte, quando ero molto piccolo per poco non ci riuscirono, causandogli una ferita così brutta alla gamba, che dovette portare una sorta di impalcatura per mesi e usare il bastone per quasi un anno.»  
«E tu? Anche tu hai subito attacchi del genere?»  
Sanzo svuotò la lattina di birra nel bicchiere e si accese una sigaretta.   
«Secondo te perché so usare così bene le armi? Meno “Sanzo” ci sono in giro, meglio è.»  
«Ora che… la situazione si è risolta, se così possiamo dire», disse ancora Hakuryu. «Che abbiamo intenzione di fare? L’attenzione su Hakkai è calata ma… non può tornare a lavoro, non può mostrarsi troppo in pubblico e dobbiamo anche andare in California. Però… se Hakkai non può mostrarsi in pubblico, come facciamo a prendere l’aereo?»  
«E chi dice che dobbiamo andarci in aereo?» Domandò Sanzo.   
«Oh… ma ci metteremo giorni, così, col treno.»  
«Ma neanche il treno va bene», affermò Goku, con il viso adolescenziale così serio da far paura. «Alla stazione ci sono sempre controlli, anche per quella degli autobus. Lo so perché una volta siamo stati fermi quasi due ore perché un deficiente aveva dimenticato il suo documento.»  
«È già tanto se quel deficiente non sei stato tu», lo prese in giro Gojyo, beccandosi un pugno sul braccio per la cattiveria detta.  
«Oh beh, gente…» Hakuryu alzò un sopracciglio. «Io avrei un camper. Per fortuna che non l’ho lasciato in California ma l’ho fatto spedire fino in Louisiana. Avevo il vago progetto di farci dei viaggi, verso nord, verso sud… mi piace guidare e mi piace la vacanza selvaggia… è un camper per sei persone, noi siamo in cinque, credo vada più che bene.»  
«Ma che ci fai con un camper per sei persone?» Domandò Hakkai, che doveva esser all’oscuro di tutto.  
«Mia madre aveva paura di volare e quindi fare delle vacanze che non fossero il solo spostarsi lungo la costa era davvero difficile. Così mio padre comprò un camper da restaurare a un prezzo irrisorio. Si è occupato della parte meccanica, riuscendo a finire poco prima di morire, io poi mi sono occupata di tutto quello che riguardava l’estetica; ho cambiato le luci, le tende, i sanitari, da fuori ovviamente sembra un vecchio camper dei primi anni novanta, ma è come nuovo e può viaggiare per km. Basta metterci la benzina.»  
«Potrebbe essere la soluzione che stavamo cercando», commentò Sanzo, buttando fuori dalla bocca il fumo, con una lentezza estenuante. Se la stava proprio godendo, quella sigaretta. «Potremmo anche impiegarci settimane, per evitare le strade principali, dove la polizia potrebbe attendere per fare controlli, alla ricerca di Hakkai, ma nessuno ci ha dato una scadenza. Ovvio che dobbiamo cercare di metterci il meno tempo possibile.»

Trascinò il corpo del bambino nel sottoscala, buttandolo tra i vecchi giocattoli, là dove aveva tenuto il cadavere di Ginkaku. La puzza era devastante ormai, tanto da impedirgli di sostare laggiù un minuto di più.   
Kamisama tornò nella gloria dei suoi appartamenti che assomigliavano più a un parco giochi e posò il fucile. Ora anche i suoi pensieri erano in lingua slava. Non riusciva più a formulare frasi in inglese, la lingua che Ukoku gli aveva insegnato con tanta pazienza. Si buttò sul divano, dopo aver aperto una confezione di budino al cioccolato. Lo mangiò con foga, senza neanche gustarselo davvero. Da giorni andava avanti a dolci e sollevamento pesi. Non voleva diventare grasso, nel caso Ukoku fosse tornato da lui. Una vocina nella testa continuava a dirgli che Ukoku non sarebbe mai tornato. Tanto valeva quindi ammazzarsi di grassi e carboidrati.   
Si domandò ancora chi fossero quei ragazzi che erano andati in soccorso di quello stupido di Kinkaku. Osservando con il mirino telescopico aveva notato il ragazzo biondo. Aveva stentato a riconoscerlo, dato che erano passati più di dieci anni. Era quel bambino che assomigliava una fanciulla che aveva incontrato da piccolo. Ukoku lo aveva portato con sé in uno dei suoi viaggi e per qualche giorno si erano fermati a casa di un uomo e suo figlio. Ricorda bene quella vacanza e gli sembrava tutto particolarmente ironico. Quel bambino con la faccia da femmina era cresciuto ed era diventato pericoloso. Avevano trascinato via quasi di peso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi ed erano scappati. Kamisama non li aveva uccisi solo perché voleva capire come mai quel biondino fosse saltato fuori dopo così tanto tempo.   
Si chiese se sarebbero tornati. Aveva la sensazione che li avrebbe rivisti presto. Anche quella notte avrebbe dormito con il suo fucile.

«Uccidere un bambino a quel modo… chi sta dietro questo spaccio di metamfetamine è un vero bastardo.»  
«Il fatto è che non è la droga che stiamo cercando, quindi la questione non ci riguarda», rispose Genjo a Goku, spegnendo la sua terza sigaretta.   
«Ma… non sarebbe meglio fermarlo?»  
«Siamo forse dei fottuti paladini della legge?»  
Calò un silenzio raggelante tra di loro. Sanzo spense la sigaretta nell’avanzo di pizza ormai freddo e si alzò.   
Gojyo lo seguì a ruota, senza lasciare all’immaginazione degli altri cosa avrebbe fatto o detto. Così pensavano almeno. Si immaginavano una bella litigata delle loro, dove Sanzo manifestava la sua proverbiale freddezza d’animo e Gojyo ne restava inorridito, finendo però per accettare la logica piuttosto che l’emotività.   
Fu così, per metà.   
«Quel Kamisama ha sparato a un bambino! Fino a che pensavi spacciasse Minus Wave morivi dalla voglia di andargli a fare il culo.»  
«Fino a quel momento. Ma quei tizi davanti al suo covo erano dei tossici fatti di metamfetamina, che non è il Minus Wave, che non è ciò che cerchiamo e quindi non ho interesse a perdere tempo dietro l’ennesimo bastardo che spaccia morte per le strade e non si fa remore a uccidere dei bambini. Perché è così che va. Non hai vissuto per strada abbastanza da saperlo?»  
«Sì, ed è per questo che trovo assurdo che ora lasci perdere tutto», disse Gojyo, cominciando a togliersi le scarpe, proprio lì, in camera di Sanzo. Cosa che il biondo notò, ma a cui non diede credito.  
«Andare in un bosco controllato da un pazzoide armato di fucile di precisione è come infilare la testa tra le fauci di un leone affamato: una stronzata.»  
Gojyo continuò a spogliarsi, così come Genjo, che però sperava di prepararsi per la notte. Fu quando prese la maglia per dormire che sentì la stretta della mano di Gojyo sul polso.  
«Che cosa vuoi?»  
«Infilare la testa tra le fauci del leone», rispose il rosso, con un vago sorriso.  
«Ma io non sono affamato», Genjo strattonò il braccio, ma per quanta forza avesse, la presa dell’altro era troppo salda.   
Quel giorno aveva dimostrato quanto potesse essere pericoloso, ma a Gojyo pareva non importare. Si era lasciato scoprire troppo; la violenza era stata per troppo tempo l’unico linguaggio per entrambi comprensibile e conosciuto.   
«Non stiamo parlando della tua, di fame», replicò ancora Gojyo, prima di attirarlo a sé. Cercò un bacio, che Sanzo gli negò strenuamente, spostando il volto a destra e a sinistra. Cercò di spingerlo via, perché le mani di Gojyo gli facevano davvero male, per quanto quel dolore gli piacesse. Riuscì ad allontanarsi abbastanza da tirargli uno schiaffo, per poi ritrovarsi ribaltato sul materasso.   
Le poche volte che avevano fatto sesso si erano sempre guardati in faccia. Non aveva mai ribaltato Genjo sul ventre. Quella posizione lo faceva sentire realmente sottomesso, quasi in pericolo. Stringeva la coperta tra le dita, non riuscendo a reagire per la sensazione della sua lingua che si muoveva sulla schiena. Lo sentì scendere, in un’umida e calda scia, verso le sue natiche. Si mosse nervoso, per fermarlo.   
«No… no!»  
«Guarda che è una cosa che ho già fatto altre volte, e poi tu sei pulito in modo maniacale, posso andare sul sicuro… almeno con te.»  
«Non farlo comunque, è disgustoso», disse Genjo tra i denti, arrossendo vistosamente alla sola idea.  
« _Tutto_ ciò che riguarda lo scopare, per te, è disgustoso.»  
Rimase in silenzio e lo lasciò spostarsi per prendere il lubrificante. Sanzo restò un attimo fermo, tentando poi di nuovo una falsa fuga. In verità quella situazione non lo metteva a suo agio. Lui non era mai a suo agio quando si ritrovava nudo con Gojyo sopra. E dentro. Non era esattamente spiacevole, alla fine l’orgasmo era un’esperienza piacevole, tanto quanto cacciare, se doveva dare un giudizio alla cosa.   
Gojyo gli tenne i polsi con una mano, torcendogli le braccia. Avrebbe potuto ribaltare la situazione in un attimo, con la forza che aveva nelle gambe. Ma quella dita calde che gli tenevano i polsi lo eccitavano, più mentalmente che fisicamente. Solo il fatto di non poterlo guardare bene in faccia lo metteva in agitazione. Aveva bisogno, anche in atti come quello, di mantenere un controllo visivo. Così si sentiva quasi semplicemente un corpo di cui Gojyo aveva bisogno. Si mosse ancora, quando lo sentì entrare lentamente. Si contorse così tanto che l’altro lo afferrò per i capelli, dicendogli di stare fermo. Si voltò a guardarlo, mentre ancora gli teneva la mano tra i capelli. Aveva un’espressione confusa sul volto. Come se non sapesse neanche lui cosa stesse facendo. Si lasciò baciare. E si lasciò scopare. Sempre più forte, in una posizione scomoda e dolora. Gojyo gli lasciò andare i polsi e si limitò ad afferrare il copriletto, continuando a tenere il viso voltato verso di lui. Cercava di non perderlo mai di vista, arricciando il naso per il dolore e tentando allo stesso momento di trovare piacevole quella situazione. Chiuse gli occhi quando lo sentì venire dentro di sé, con un gemito così roco e così forte da sembrare più un ansito di dolore che di piacere.   
Gojyo rotolò da una parte e si voltò verso di lui, ancora ansante.   
«Ehi, ma tu non sei venuto.»  
Sanzo lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate.  
«E il problema quale sarebbe? Ne avevi più bisogno tu che io… ah, la prossima volta te lo stacco alla base, se mi fai ancora male così.»  
«Ti ho fatto male?»  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendosi a sedere.   
«L’ho appena detto.»  
Gojyo non restò fermo un attimo di più. Si buttò letteralmente contro di lui, infilandosi in bocca la sua semierezione, prendendolo così alla sprovvista che cadde disteso. Lo succhiava con forza, lentamente, non dandogli tregua. Appoggiò una mano sulla sua nuca, non potendo fare altro che assecondarlo anche in quello e da una parte chiedendosi se davvero Gojyo lo trovasse così piacevole. Si inarcò e poi si protese verso di lui, mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo nella sua bocca, riuscendo a malapena a trattenere il respiro.   
Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul letto, mentre Gojyo si postava vicino a lui. Coprì entrambi con la coperta e da tale romantico morboso qual era, finì addirittura per abbracciarlo. Sanzo fingeva di non apprezzare quelle sdolcinatezze, ma gli piaceva il calore emanato dal suo corpo.  
«Un chilometro di gittata, hai detto?»  
«Mh? Sì, mi sembra di sì», mormorò Sanzo, mentre scivolava nel sonno.   
«Grazie», gli sussurrò Gojyo, ancora perfettamente vigile.

Gojyo sarebbe dovuto andare alla scuola primaria già da anni, invece lasciava che fosse il fratello a insegnargli a leggere e a scrivere. Aveva frequentato così poche lezioni che gli assistenti sociali erano andati più volte a parlare con la matrigna, che alla fine aveva deciso per l’istruzione a casa.   
La madre di Jien aveva cominciato ben presto a non occuparsi più della casa, insistendo nell’indossare abiti succinti e scarpe col tacco, così come aveva detto faceva la vera madre di Gojyo. Lui era stato troppo piccolo per capire la malignità di quelle insinuazioni. Le botte si facevano più frequenti. Lei sapeva quando colpire, specialmente nei momenti in cui Jien era assente. Erano per lo più schiaffi dati come punizioni per cose che Gojyo non capiva.   
Una sera in particolare però aveva segnato sia la sua vita che quella di Jien. Il piccolo se ne stava chiuso in camera sua a leggere una storia per bambini, annoiato e triste, quando sentì rovesciarsi qualcosa a terra e un vetro rompersi. Velocemente si avvicinò alla porta, ma restò fermo lì.   
Non poteva ben comprendere cosa la sua finta madre stesse cercando di fare al suo vero figlio. La puzza di alcool caduto a terra invadeva ogni cosa, anche le narici del bambino, ma erano le implorazioni di Jien ad angosciarlo maggiormente. Steso sul divano, con la madre sopra di lui, con una mano di lei che gli stringeva la gola. Jien piangeva e la implorava di fermarsi, ma più lui urlava, più lei si muoveva in quel modo strano, sopra di lui. Gojyo era troppo piccolo per capire cosa stesse accadendo a suo fratello, ma più tardi avrebbe dato un senso a tutto quello. A quella scena che spesso gli tornava alla mente come un incubo.   
La cosa che ricordava con maggior chiarezza era lo sguardo di suo fratello dopo che sua madre se ne fu andata, barcollando altrove. Si era chiuso in posizione fetale, cercando di coprirsi come meglio poteva, singhiozzando.   
Suo fratello gli aveva sempre detto di non piangere. Lui giorno dopo giorno avrebbe continuato a cercare un amore inesistente e a sopportare con maggior chiarezza, giorno dopo giorno, i rumori della violenza che si consumava tra quelle mura. Quando fu abbastanza grande da capire, subentrò un senso di vuoto che non era più riuscito a colmare in alcun modo, nonostante notasse che spesso suo fratello si offriva per quegli osceni atti proprio per calmarla. Se la scopava per farla smettere di piangere, forse dimenticando che proprio lui la prima volta si era lasciato a un pianto disperato, così forte da tenerlo sveglio per tutta la notte.

Quella notte la sognò di nuovo, la sua matrigna. Sognò le stesse attenzioni che aveva rivolto a Jien. Sognò di scostare il volto a ogni bacio rubato. Baci che puzzavano di vomito e alcool. Di psicofarmaci e sangue. La sognò di nuovo mentre stringeva l’accetta con cui aveva cercato di ucciderlo.   
Fu lui, però, a fermarla nel sogno. Sventrandola con la stessa arma che lei stava impugnando. Piangendo per tutte le volte che davanti a un gesto d’amore era stato ricambiato con la violenza. Piangendo per la vita spezzata di suo fratello, che si portava addosso i segni di un abuso che non poteva raccontare. Piangendo per ogni volta che aveva visto nelle sue donne occasionali il volto della matrigna.   
Con l’accetta in mano e il volto rigato di lacrime, osservava un corpo diviso a metà, senza più vita né forma.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, con le lacrime che erano realmente colate dai suoi occhi. Sanzo dormiva quieto vicino a lui. Era più bello di qualsiasi donna fosse mai entrata nel suo letto, si trovò a pensare. Sarebbe stato veramente triste non poterlo più osservare in un momento del genere, dove riusciva a sembrare persino dolce. Si domandava da quanto tempo Genjo non versava una lacrima. Forse dallo stesso tempo in cui non capitava a lui, fino a quella notte.   
  
_In qualsiasi momento._

_Si può sempre piangere._


	32. Dio è morto - Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frase presa dal telefilm "True Detective".

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 5**

 

Alterazioni.

Non gli capitavano più tanto spesso da quando Jikaku lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva, ma in giro per il mondo, alla ricerca neanche lui sapeva bene che cosa – probabilmente più di un mostra da uccidere per un’insaziabile sete di vendetta – aveva avuto modo di ampliare le proprie percezioni con speciali droghe. Niente di troppo convenzionale come niente di eccessivamente speciale. Farmaci di uso comune il cui abuso poteva portare a una più sviluppata percezione dei sensi. Era riuscito a sentire l’elettricità passare nei cavi elettrici e aveva visto i colori. Erano state le esperienze più spaventose, ma in quel modo aveva imparato cosa fosse la vera paura. Perdere se stessi, era il vero terrore.   
Quella mattina aveva avuto una sorta di alterazione. A volte gli capitava ancora, per via delle effetti residui che alcune droghe avevano lasciato nel suo cervello. A volte le alterazioni si manifestavano sotto forma di incubi, altre volte allucinazioni visive e uditive.   
Quella notte aveva sognato voci e suoni di un tempo che aveva vissuto. Il disturbo da stress post traumatico non lo aiutava di certo; aveva dimenticato gran parte della sua infanzia. Ma quella risata. E il gracchiare dei corvi metallici.

_I figli del Re vennero marchiati._  
Loro divennero i suoi angeli. *  
Carcosa.

Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere, espirando l’ultima boccata di fumo. Mossa la testa a destra e a sinistra, facendo schioccare il collo.   
Si era svegliano da solo nel letto. Nudo come Gojyo lo aveva lasciato, coperto solo dal lenzuolo che doveva avergli appoggiato sopra in un gesto di tenera apprensione.   
Era andato ad affrontare quel Kamisama da solo. Probabilmente era già morto. Affrontare un uomo con un fucile da cecchino, era come andare ricoperto di sangue in bocca a un coccodrillo.   
L’idea di Gojyo morto gli fece provare numerose sensazioni. Non pensava mai alla morte, cercava di non farlo. La morte di Komyo era stata così traumatica per lui da provocargli addirittura il disturbo da stress.   
La verità era che, semplicemente, evitava di pensarci. Non pensava alla morte, di nessuno. Neanche quando Goku era stato ferito poco tempo prima da quel Chin’iso aveva avuto paura di saperlo morto. Temeva più che la propria morte potesse causare agli altri lo stesso dramma, per questo ostinatamente non cercava alcun rapporto. Anche se alla fine Goku era suo figlio. Anche se alla fine Gojyo era il suo amante. E gli altri dei suoi amici.   
Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere, schiacciandola per bene, esalando l’ultimo venefico spiraglio di fumo grigio.

«Cosa facciamo? Mi sembra giusto chiedertelo.»  
La voce di Hakkai si sforzava di essere limpida e ferma, eppure Sanzo poteva cogliervi un leggero tremore.  
«Gojyo si è cacciato in questa situazione da solo. Sinceramente mi scoccia non poco dover andare a salvargli il culo quando la questione era già bella che chiusa.»  
«Ma non puoi abbandonarlo!» Esclamò Goku, saltando giù dalla sedia.   
«Qualcuno lo ha forse obbligato a lanciarsi in questa missione suicida? Non mi pare.»  
Non si era neanche preso il disturbo di voltarsi a guardare Goku, limitandosi a un’occhiata in tralice. Un’occhiata tale che Goku si zittì, trasalendo.   
Non poteva aspettarsi però che il ragazzo si ribellasse alla sua autorità.   
«Dovresti ascoltare quello che gli altri hanno da dire, invece di fumarti l’intero pacchetto di sigarette.»  
Era vero: da quando avevano scoperto della scomparsa di Gojyo, Sanzo aveva praticamente finito il pacchetto di Marlboro. Raramente fumava così tanto e in modo così sconsiderato, creando una fastidiosa nebbiolina grigia nella sua stesa abitazione. Hakkai andò ad aprire di nuovo le finestre.   
«Goku ha ragione. Siamo tutti preoccupati e anche arrabbiati con Gojyo per ciò che ha fatto, ma non possiamo fare finta che non sia accaduto niente.»  
«Arrabbiati? Parla per te, solo perché non sei riuscito a capire le sue intenzioni.»  
La finestra venne chiusa con rabbia e passi veloci si avvicinarono a Sanzo.  
«Se non provochi non ti senti soddisfatto, vero? Provochi persino Goku, che altro non sta facendo che cercare di farti ragionare. Gojyo ha reagito di pancia ed è andato a farsi ammazzare e _tu_ che hai passato con lui le ultime ore, accusi _me_ di non aver capito le sue intenzioni? Io non ho fatto niente e tu? Cosa hai fatto?»  
Hakkai gli vomitò letteralmente addosso quella parole, stringendo i denti, come se tutto il suo disprezzo potesse fuori uscire oltre la voce, anche attraverso l’aria.   
«Non sono la sua balia del cazzo!» Fu la risposta di Sanzo, sbraitata con tale disperata forza da far tremare i vetri.   
Calò il silenzio, pesante come un macigno di piombo. Fu Hakuryu a spezzare quel silenzio, l’unica che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora parlato.   
«Allora, andiamo?»

Si sciacquò la faccia con la poca acqua rimasta nella bottiglia che si era portato dietro. Prese una Hi Lite dal pacchetto e l’accese. Aveva solo metà pacchetto dietro e già cominciava a provare una certa angoscia al riguardo. Era partito di mattina presto sperando di evitare il caldo afoso e così era stato fino all’ora di pranzo. Si era portato dietro un panino, ma dopo averlo mangiato si ritrovò più affamato di prima.  
«Che fame», sussurrò al nulla, appoggiandosi a un albero.   
Stava facendo un’enorme cazzata. Era quasi certo che almeno Hakkai sarebbe andato a cercarlo, dopo averlo fatto penare un paio di ore, e questo lo fece sorridere. Era in grave pericolo di vita. Certo, si era portato dietro una pistola, ma cosa poteva fare contro un cecchino? Praticamente nulla.   
Solo che quel bastardo aveva ucciso un ragazzino per niente e doveva pagarla.   
Strinse le dita in un pugno, cercando di trattenere la rabbia. Prese profondi respiri e si addentrò in quella parte della radura in cui non erano riusciti a entrare.   
«Meglio che ti fermi dove sei!»  
Un altoparlante ruppe il silenzio e la voce di un ragazzino con un forte accento dell’Est gli intimò di fermarsi. Sorrise; tutto si immaginava meno che un ragazzo. Nella sua mente Kamisama aveva già assunto l’immagine di un figlio di puttana pieno di crack fino alle orbite, con un cazzo tatuato in fronte. Invece la voce sembrava appartenere a un ventenne o giù di lì. Immaginava la propria fronte nel mirino di Kamisama, quindi rimase dov’era. Alzò le mani, tenendo la pistola ben nascosta sotto la maglietta.  
«Voglio solo parlare!»  
«Sì, l’amico dei bambini vuole solo parlare… se vuoi solo parlare allora butta via l’arma e ti farò entrare.»  
Gojyo deglutì a vuoto. Quel tizio doveva essere meno stupido di quanto pensasse. Si tolse la pistola di dosso e la fece cadere a terra, alzando di nuovo le braccia.  
«Vieni avanti.»  
Avanzò nel silenzio per qualche minuto. Non riuscì a vedere alcun altoparlante tra gli alberi. Si sentiva ancora l’immaginario – neanche tanto – mirino del fucile puntato in mezzo agli occhi e ogni passo lo faceva sudare più dell’afa di quella giornata infernale. Calpestò un rametto o qualcosa che pareva tale.   
Si ritrovò a testa in giù in meno di un secondo, afferrato alla caviglia e ribaltato in un colpo solo, appeso come un maiale pronto per essere sgozzato. Mentre veniva ribaltato sbatté violentemente il retro della testa sul terreno umido. Prima di perdere i sensi lo vide avanzare, vestito con abiti militarsi sgualciti, grigio chiaro e un grande fucile da cecchino che teneva con entrambe le mani.   
Aveva i capelli biondi.   
«Sanzo», sussurrò prima di venir colpito alla testa.

“Ricordatevi che Sanzo è ricco ed è andato in vacanza in Italia da piccolo! Attenti a quando parlate di pizza e pasta con lui!»  
Il biondo sbuffò un’altra volta, affaticato dalla salita. Una strada ripida e sterrata lungo la quale si stavano arrampicando da quasi un’ora. Gojyo aveva fatto l’unica cosa intelligente: non spegnere il GPS del suo cellulare e soprattutto portarselo dietro. Hakkai era riuscito a rintracciarlo mentendo spudoratamente al gestore telefonico e raccontando di un furto mai avvenuto. Essendo la scheda SIM intestata a Hakkai non fu poi così difficile ottenere quello che volevano: la localizzazione del cellulare. Così Gojyo si trovava su un’altura che dalla fitta boscaglia non erano neanche riusciti a vedere, in mezzo al nulla, dove una volta risiedeva il guardiano della radura, quando ancora era un parco naturale dove potevano essere osservati svariate tipologie di uccello, che ora finalmente se ne stavano tranquilli sui loro alberi, tra tossici e omicidi.   
La voce di Goku risuonava squillante tra gli alberi del bosco, mentre si arrampicavano usando radici e tronchi per issarsi, tanto la pendenza si era fatta ripida.  
«Sanzo, sei vivo?»  
Il ragazzino si divertiva a sfotterlo, perché lui aveva una grande prestanza fisica per qualsiasi cosa che non fosse la scalata; da quando era un ragazzino era una pratica che, letteralmente, gli tagliava le gambe.   
«Comunque a me piace molto il cibo orientale, tipo il ramen.»  
«Il ramen non è affatto male, ma è difficile trovare ristoranti che usano i veri ingredienti», intervenne Hakkai. Ogni tanto lanciava occhiate al cellulare, ma non solo per cercare Gojyo; avevano lasciato Hakuryu a cercare una scorciatoia per passare con la macchina. Scappare da un posto del genere a piedi sarebbe stato un suicidio. L’unico modo per andarsene da lì con le loro gambe era uccidere quel Kamisama, ma non sapevano cosa si sarebbero trovati davanti. Un piccolo esercito di drogati? Un uomo solitario con in pugno un fucile da cecchino? Trappole?   
Hakuryu tra loro era la migliore a guidare, usando il sistema di geolocalizzazione avrebbe seguito i ragazzi, cercando di farsi trovare davanti al posto dove Gojyo si era fermato da un paio di ore almeno.   
«Anche io l’ho mangiato, quando ero in Oriente», rispose Sanzo, riprendendo fiato.   
«Come lo preferisci? A me piace bello salato.»  
«Mh, non lo so… con la maionese.»  
Goku si voltò a guardare il buio della boscaglia; era meglio che ascoltare certi discorsi. Solo Sanzo poteva mangiare del ramen con la maionese. Solo lui.

Musiche straniere dalle sonorità militari. Quella fottuta marcia era universale. Tamburi e trombe e parole in ogni lingua a sottolineare quanto il paese di turno ce lo avesse grosse e potente. _Viviamo per la patria, moriamo per la patria. Lo abbiamo duro per la patria._  
Il fazzoletto che gli aveva infilato in bocca era ormai pregno della sua saliva e presto avrebbe faticato seriamente a respirare. Lo aveva appeso al soffitto. I piedi toccavano appena il pavimento e le braccia gli dolevano così tanto che aveva l’impressione che presto o tardi si sarebbero staccate. Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò e ancora Gojyo rimase impressionato da quanto fosse giovane. I capelli biondi erano un po’ sporchi, unti, come se non si lavasse da giorni e i vestiti che indossava erano troppo grandi per lui. Abiti militari grigio chiaro e anfibi che lo facevano apparire come un clown, con le scarpe troppo grandi. Soprattutto era il viso che Gojyo non riusciva a smettere di guardare. Sarebbe stato un bellissimo ragazzo con la faccia da bambino se non fosse stato per la bruciatura chimica che gli deturpava metà volto. Rossa e viva, come se stesse bruciando ancora, con le vene in rilievo. L’occhio si era salvato per miracolo. Aveva gli occhi azzurri, erano grandi ed erano folli.   
«Sei bello, per essere americano», disse togliendogli il fazzoletto dalla bocca.   
Gojyo sputò tutta la saliva che gli si era incastrata in bocca, più una buona dose di catarro che gli si era incastrato in gola. Quel catarro pensò bene di sputarglielo addosso, mirando il viso ma beccandolo sul petto.   
«Non sei affatto educato.»  
« Perché… tu sì?»  
Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi azzurri, per poi assottigliarli nuovamente in un repentino cambio di espressione.  
«Conosci il senso di proprietà privata? Ti sei introdotto in casa mia e io non dovrei difendermi? Eri armato, oltre tutto.»  
«Voglio solo sapere perché cazzo hai usato due bambini innocenti per i tuoi giochetti da signore della droga.»  
Kamisama sbuffò infastidito, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi bambino. Il problema era che quello non era un bambino, ma un uomo fatto e finito.   
«Non sono affari che ti riguardano questi! Mi stai rovinando il divertimento…»  
Prese un pacco di biscotti al burro e li aprì, di fronte alla faccia sconcertata di Gojyo.  
«Hai fame? Hai fame Mr. Redhead?»  
«Mi chiamo Gojyo, testa di cazzo. E non lo mangio il tuo biscotto.»  
«I pupazzi di solito non parlano», rispose Kamisama con un piccolo broncio. Mangiò il biscotto che aveva in mano e tornò a osservargli il volto.  
«Tu… non sei un americano tutto d’un pezzo, vero? Oh beh, quale americano qui è americano vero? Insomma non siete altro che una marmaglia di bastardi che ha scacciato i nativi per colonizzare, mezzi inglesi, mezzi spagnoli, mezzi olandesi, mezzi tedeschi. Ma tu… hai qualcosa di ancora meno americano di altri. Dall’accento mi sembri uno del Texas, anche se cerchi di mascherarlo, e tua madre? Lei non era neanche nata degli USA, vero?»  
«Neanche tu, piccolo scocciatore.»  
Il ragazzo sorrise. A Gojyo ricordò lo Stregatto che aveva visto disegnato su una costosa edizione di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie che Hakkai aveva in casa. Si sentì prende il viso e voltare con forza.  
«Anche tu sei sfregiato, due belle cicatrici profonde. Ci vorrebbe la chirurgia per coprirle; un po’ di pelle presa dal culo e via.»  
«Potresti farlo anche tu, non credo sentiresti la differenza…» Gojyo tentò di scherzare, ma la sua situazione era veramente critica, legato al soffitto come un salame con un pervertito dalla mentalità di un decenne che farneticava cose senza senso.  
«Ah, carina questa… la faccia da culo! Me la devo segnare! Credo che al mio Maestro piacerà tantissimo. Credo che gli piacerai anche tu. Sei bello sodo, forse anche troppo sodo, sarebbe meglio farti ingrassare un po’.»  
Detto quello il ragazzo si alzò e in totale silenzio uscì dalla stanza. Il rosso si guardò attorno: una camera da letto con un materasso buttato a terra e una marea di pupazzi più o meno nuovi a circondarlo. C’era un odore dolciastro che Gojyo aveva percepito fin da subito, ma a cui non riusciva a dare subito un nome. Gli venne improvvisamente in mente quella volta che con Jien erano incappati nella carcassa marcescente di una vacca che era stata investita. L’odore era lo stesso e più ci faceva caso, più lo trovava nauseante.   
Cercò di aguzzare la vista nel buio, anche se con la sua miopia che si rifiutata di curare era veramente difficile mettere a fuoco qualcosa. Poi lo vide, disteso sui pupazzi come un giocattolo qualunque; il cadavere ormai verdastro di Kinkaku e, poco più in là, suo fratello Jikaku.   
«Porca puttana… affrettatevi ad arrivare, brutti stronzi…»

«Goku attento!»  
Sanzo si accorse del leggero scintillio del filo di metallo troppo tardi, quando ormai il piede di Goku aveva innescato la trappola. L’esplosione fu forte, ma non mortale, li sbalzò indietro verso gli alberi della radura. L’impatto della schiena con un arbusto fu più doloroso dell’esplosione stessa. A Sanzo fischiavano le orecchie e sentiva in lontananza la voce di Hakkai che chiamava Goku e poi lui, disperatamente.   
Si rialzò a fatica, appoggiando le mani sul terreno.   
«Sanzo! Stai bene?»  
Hakkai si teneva una spalla e aveva sangue sul viso. Erano tutti ridotti male per una prevedibilissima trappola. Tirò un pugno al terreno e si alzò, aiutato da Hakkai. In teoria doveva essere quello a uscirne meglio dall’esplosione, data la sua lontananza, ma sospettava di essersi fratturato delle costole per l’impatto con l’albero. Faceva fatica a reggersi in piedi, ma doveva andare da Gojyo. Doveva andare da lui e prenderlo a calci in quel suo culo secco, a tutti i costi.

Il pazzoide dai capelli biondi era agitato, eccitato, emozionato. Diceva farsi in lingua slava che Gojyo non riusciva a capire e osservava fuori dalla finestra con il suo fucile da cecchino. Un fucile che era alto quasi quanto lui. Gojyo ormai non sentiva più le braccia, grazie alle finestra aperta l’odore di morte si era dissipato, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dai due bambini, buttati sopra vecchi peluche, come giocattoli rotti. Forse per lui erano sempre stati quello: dei giocattoli.   
«I tuoi amici sono arrivati a farsi ammazzare…»  
L’esplosione lo fece sussultare e il dolore acuto alle spalle lo fece urlare.   
«Cos’è stato?»  
«Tuoi stupidi amici… sono ancora vivi, non ti preoccupare.»  
«Perché non spari?» Gojyo si sentì un idiota dopo averlo chiesto, ma era preoccupato: se avesse sparato almeno avrebbe saputo che non c’erano altre bombe nei paraggi del rifugio, invece Kamisama se ne stava tranquillo a osservare dal mirino.  
«Perché ho tante sorprese in serbo per i tuoi amici. Credo che ora si faranno più furbi ed eviteranno le trappole… ma sono feriti e deboli.»  
Posò il fucile e tornò vicino a lui. Aveva un pacco di caramelle gommose. Ne offrì una a Gojyo, che guardò altrove. Aveva fame e sete, ma col cazzo avrebbe infilato in bocca qualsiasi cosa offerta da quel malato.  
«Sei un pupazzo davvero tedioso, Mr. Redhead. Se non mangi mi toccherà nutrirti a forza, un po’ come si fa con le bestie negli allevamenti intensivi. Il mio Maestro odia quei posti, dice che la carne non è buona, che è acquosa, e che non è etico trattare gli animali in quel modo. Bisogna amare ciò che si mangia, dall’inizio alla fine. Ma se non mi dai altra scelta…»  
Erano vicini, i suoi amici erano vicini, doveva solo reggere il gioco per qualche ora.   
«Mi vuoi ingrassare per uccidermi e poi cucinarmi? Ma chi sei? Hannibal Lecter?»  
«Chi? No… io non mangio mica carne umana, è per il mio Maestro. Abbiamo litigato e ho pensato che magari se gli servissi qualcosa di tuo, che sei così giovane e bello, magari mi avrebbe perdonato. Guardato in faccia qualcosa mi dice che devo evitare di cucinare il tuo fegato o i tuoi polmoni. Potrei fare delle salsicce! Sono bravissimo!»  
«Ah già… si vede che sei un esperto in certe cose», commentò Gojyo a bassa voce, con la gola ormai troppo secca per continuare a parlare.   
«Anche tu… scommetto che te la fai col biondino. So chi è; Genjo Sanzo Hoshi. Anche io sarei tecnicamente un “Sanzo”, ma il mio Maestro ha fatto tutto per me: mi ha insegnato quello che dovevo sapere, mi ha istruito per bene, mi ha anche presentato alla commissione, che ha decretato che fossi idoneo per la mansione e ho anche il simbolo che lo attesta», si sbottonò la camicia, mostrando un piccolo neo rosso in mezzo al petto. Fu solo in quel momento che Gojyo si ricordò del piccolo simbolo rosso che Sanzo aveva tatuato sulla nuca, là dove i capelli finivano, sfiorandolo dolcemente. Non ci aveva mai fatto troppo caso, non poteva immaginare il suo significato.   
«Pazzo da legare come sei ti hanno dato un ruolo del genere?»  
«La follia si può mascherare, la stupidità no. E essere pazzi non significa essere stupidi. Ho simulato così bene la parte del giovane laureato in fisica che ci sono cascati come asini. Il problema è che il mio Maestro non mi ha mai lasciato il Sutra, che credo tu sappia cosa sia, no? Magari è la volta buona che me lo consegna, dopo che avrò ucciso te e gli altri tuoi amici. Una bella scorta di frattaglie e carne da far essiccare e tenere in dispensa per molti anni.»  
Un tonfo lo fece voltare, allarmato.  
«Pare che abbiamo visite, non muoverti da lì!»  
«E chi si muove!» Esclamò in un ruggito Gojyo, cercando di muovere le braccia ormai anchilosate. «Vaffanculo!»

 


	33. Dio è morto - Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Riferimento al film "Istinct" di Turteltaub, del 1999.

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 6**

 

Aveva finito le scorte di Minus Wave. I suoi piccoli spacciatori ormai morti le avevano vendute tutte. Sbuffò rumorosamente, come avrebbe fatto un bambino, e si buttò a terra, alla ricerca di quell’allucinogeno che il suo Maestro aveva preparato una volta. Troppo potente per essere venduto e avere successo, i tossici che lo provavano finivano per la maggior parte morti dopo tre giorni, in preda al delirio.   
Preparò una siringa piena zeppa di allucinogeno, così da poterlo usare sul suo nuovo giocattolo.   
«Sarà un’esperienza davvero unica, quella del mio nuovo RedHead.»

Sanzo era riuscito a rimettersi in piedi. Era un uomo forte, nonostante l’aspetto. Probabilmente a vederlo vestito nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato quale quantità di muscoli fosse riuscito a mettere su negli anni di allenamento forzato, durante i suoi pellegrinaggi in giro per il mondo. La porta era aperta e quel tugurio chiamato Castello non pareva altro che un enorme magazzino pieno di giocattoli rotti. Tra spazzatura e avanzi di cibo, c’erano bambole e peluche, pezzi di lego e soldatini, sparsi ovunque. Sanzo si coprì il naso, assalito dal feroce odore di morte e decomposizione.   
Avanzi di carne, pesce e verdura ormai erano diventati qualcosa di più simile a muffa, a qualcosa di nuovo che avrebbe generato nuova vita a breve, data la quantità di larve di mosca che erano state depositate.   
Passando alla stanza successiva invece regnava un ordine maniacale, con deodoranti per l’ambiente a ogni angolo. Era la camera da letto di un bambino in formato gigante, con un enorme letto a baldacchino e giocattoli nuovi sui mobili di legno chiaro.   
«Questo Kamisama è più fuori di testa di quello che pensavamo», commentò Goku che, zoppicante, si avvicinò al letto sfatto. Tracce di sangue e sperma sulle le lenzuola azzurrine confermarono che si trattava di un adulto, nonostante tutto. Arricciò il naso schifato e si avviò verso la terza stanza. Andavano a caso, seguendo le porte che risultavano già aperte, non avendo tempo e forza per sfondare quelle chiuse, in più dovevano conservare i proiettili e sparare alle maniglie era uno spreco di munizioni.   
Andarono al piano di sotto, scendendo ripide scale di pietra. Si trovarono in un giardino interno, con edera che si raccoglieva in curiose composizioni a forma di spirale. In quel giardino interno e sotterraneo, la luce entrava da un’apertura sul soffitto che a Sanzo ricordò quella del Pantheon che aveva visto a Roma, in Italia. Continuò ad avanzare nei cunicoli di quel labirinto fatto di mura, rami e suoni sinistri. Come un rumore di catene. Gli ricordava quasi il rumore dei quelle che indossava Goku quando lo trovò. Un piccolo bambino emaciato che indossava catene più pesanti di lui, da non credere. Ancora non si sapeva chi e perché avesse ridotto un bambino a quello stato pietoso, ma Sanzo non poté fare altro che pensare che fosse qualcuno di malato tanto quanto Kamisama.   
«Questo posto mette i brividi», mormorò Hakkai, una volta entrato in un’altra sala di giochi abbandonati. A differenza della prima, l’odore di morte era più forte e legato a qualcosa di ferale, di violento, non solo di cibo trasformatosi dopo mesi di decomposizione. I giocattoli erano stati sventrati, ricuciti tra loro, appesi al soffitto da corde. Pareva di trovarsi quasi in una medioevale sala delle torture, dove a essere trucidati erano oggetti ripieni di ovatta. Ma i peluche non odoravano di morte. A farlo erano i cadaveri di due bambini. Uno decisamente più avanti con la decomposizione, ormai verdastro, con i vermi a mangiarsi il viso e gli occhi, l’altro non era altro che Kinkaku, che andava disfacendosi come il fratello. Goku si tappò la bocca per evitare di vomitare, mentre Hakkai e Sanzo avevano decisamente più stomaco per quel genere di visioni.   
«Li ha lasciati marcire qui, dove torturava i suoi giocattoli. Anche lo scenario che ci ha accolto all’entrata… quel cibo è lì da settimane, se non da mesi, mentre la camera da letto è linda come se… come se dovesse compiacere qualcuno. Ma è qui che la reale natura del mostro viene fuori», Hakkai tossì un paio di volte, le narici prese d’assalto dal lezzo disgustoso.   
Quando stavano per spostarsi in un’altra stanza udirono di nuovo il rumore di catene. Proveniva da dietro un paravento orientale di ottima fattura, nascosto in un angolo, dietro la pila di giocattoli maltrattati. Goku corse a buttarlo per terra, trovandosi davanti Gojyo imbavagliato, mezzo svenuto, e legato al soffitto pesanti corde di spessa canapa.  
«Eccolo!»  
Sanzo e Hakkai si precipitarono da lui. Mentre Hakkai gli toglieva il bavaglio, Sanzo e Goku si occuparono di tagliare le corde con i coltelli che avevano, abbastanza affilati per il lavoro. Goku era dotato di un coltellino svizzero, Sanzo di un pugnale da caccia. Liberarono Gojyo piuttosto in fretta, appena in tempo che il suo aguzzino facesse l’entrata in scena.  
«Oh… non vorrete mica portare via il _mio_ giocattolo, vero? Avevo appena preparato una sorpresa per lui.»  
Con un fucile mitragliatore in una mano e la siringa nell’altra, Kamisama osservava compiaciuto i ragazzi. Per loro doveva essere una visione veramente stravaganti: un ragazzo biondo, dal volto fanciullesco e per metà sfregiato, con indosso abiti militari troppo grandi per lui.   
«Lui non è il tuo giocattolo! Faresti meglio e lasciarci andare…» Goku lo minacciò urlando, ma venne zittito immediatamente da una raffica di colpi sparati alla sua destra. Il rimbombo del mitragliatore gli fece fischiare le orecchie.   
«Siete nel mio Castello, qui le regole le faccio io. Vi lascerò prendere Mr. RedHead solo a una condizione: che il vostro Sanzo mi consegni ciò che nel nostro gergo viene chiamato Sutra o altrimenti dovrete cercare di scappare con proiettili grandi quanto un dito nelle gambe, a voi la scelta.»  
«Ma vaffanculo», rispose Sanzo. Presero Gojyo per le braccia e se le misero in spalla, lui e Hakkai, pronti a scattare. Gojyo si stava svegliando lentamente, ma non sapevano quanto sarebbe stato in grado di correre davanti a una raffica di proiettili.   
«Mh, che peccato. La soluzione era così semplice.»  
Kamisama abbassò il fucile e cominciò a sparare, mirando alle gambe. Goku si buttò dietro un mobile pieno di peluche, mentre Hakkai e Sanzo, che reggevano Gojyo fecero altrettanto nascondendosi dietro a un vecchio letto da bambino. Sanzo lo ribaltò, cercando di evitare le schegge.   
L’altro smise di sparare e cominciò a ridere.   
«Non potete scappare da qui! E poi scappare è da codardi, meglio combattere e morire con onore!»

Sanzo lo sentì avvicinarsi. Passo dopo passo, i pensati anfibi che calpestavano il pavimento ricoperto di spazzatura. Era stato colpito di striscio in più punti della gamba destra e le ferite bruciavano da morire. Controllò la pistola, pronto a sparare in mezzo agli occhi del bastardo, ma si era reso conto da subito di quanto la loro inferiorità di fuoco fosse palese. Doveva immaginare che Kamisama fosse preparato ad accoglierli. Hakkai non sembrava esser messo meglio, ansimava pesantemente tenendosi una coscia, colpita da un proiettile, Gojyo invece era quasi illeso, a parte le percosse subite durante la tortura. Si domandò come stesse Goku, ma non poteva rischiare di uscire dal suo nascondiglio per sincerarsene.   
«Lo ripeto. Datemi il Sutra e vi lascerò andare, come conigli quali siete. Per voi sarà una indicibile vergogna, ma sarete salvi, no? Non è la vita, ciò che conta?»  
A Sanzo sembrava di aver già udito quelle parole, ma non riusciva a capire dove.   
Trattenne il fiato e uscì per sparare al suo nemico, ma non si era accorto di quanto si fosse avvicinato e tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu il suo stivale prima di ricevere un calcio in faccia.  
«Sanzo!»  
Goku urlò di terrore, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio.   
Kamisama gli puntò l’arma alla testa e sorrise a Sanzo, che steso a terra faticava ad aprire un occhio.   
«Avanti, tiralo fuori, il ciondolo con la micro SD su cui hai il Sutra. Lo hanno tutti. Tutti i Sanzo.»  
Sanzo trattenne il fiato e raccolse le energie per sputare sangue in faccia al biondino accucciato di fianco a lui. Kamisama sospirò e scosse il capo. Abbassò il fucile e sparò un colpo alla coscia di Goku, che cadde a terra urlando.  
«Spero di non averlo preso all’arteria femorale, ma la prossima volta posso provarci meglio, dipende solo da te. Vuoi vedere il tuo amico ridotto a uno spezzatino di carne?»  
Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata a Goku che rantolava, mentre Hakkai stava vicino a Gojyo, ancora troppo debole – o così almeno pareva – per muoversi. Kamisama notò il luccichio della catenina e sorrise. Aprì la camicia di Sanzo e gliela strappò con violenza. Sanzo cercò di riprendersela ma Kamisama minacciò ancora Goku, sparando vicino a lui. Quando l’altro si arrese, cominciò a ridere.  
«Che stupido sciocco. Non segui per niente l’ultimo insegnamento del tuo Maestro. Sai che il tuo e il mio Maestro si conoscevano? Tanto da lasciarci lo stesso insegnamento: “Non avere nulla. Se incontri un Buddha, uccidilo. Se incontri un tuo antenato, uccidilo. Non avere legami, non essere schiavo di nessuno, vivi semplicemente per la tua vita.” E _tu_ ti lascio rubare sotto il naso la cosa più preziosa che ti è stata donata per l’affetto che provi per un ragazzino. Sciocco!»  
Kamisama fece per alzarsi, fedele alla propria promessa di lasciarli andare. All’ultimo momento però colpi con la siringa la coscia di Sanzo, cominciando a iniettare la sostanza che aveva preparato per Gojyo. Fu proprio il rosso a buttarsi addosso a lui, prima che potesse drogare del tutto Sanzo. Riuscì a tirargli un bel pugno sul naso, come ringraziamento per le sevizie ricevute. Hakkai andò a recuperare Goku e cominciò a correre verso l’uscita, mentre Gojyo veniva ribaltato da parte da Kamisama, che aveva perso l’impugnatura del fucile. Il rosso recuperò anche Sanzo e cominciò a correre per scappare dietro a Hakkai e Goku.   
«Fuggite vigliacchi!» Si sentirono urlare dietro, mentre percorrevano a ritroso quel labirinto che li aveva portati all’inferno.

Hakuryu li aveva aspettati pazientemente fuori dal “Castello” ed era partita a tutto gas quando li aveva visti salire sulla Jeep conciati come carne da macello. Sanzo aveva dato disposizioni ben precise sulle cure. Non potendo portare Hakkai all’ospedale, le aveva dato un numero di telefono. Non erano altro che medici che un tempo erano stati amici di suo padre, che col doppio del compenso che prendevano normalmente, avrebbero preparato un campo base per portare cure di prima necessità e anche chirurgiche, anche al peggior criminale. Non era né etico né morale, ma era l’unico modo per non farsi scoprire dalla polizia. Nel frattempo aveva anche corrotto il proprietario di un Bad and Breakfast, in modo che ospitasse medici e criminali. Così fu. Hakuryu chiamò il proprietario del B&B e disse di preparare tutto, che i ragazzi erano feriti molto gravemente.   
Fu come assistere a un film. Le camere erano state disinfettate e ricoperte da teli di plastica bianchi, tanto da sembrare uno di quegli scenari post apocalittici da quarantena, mentre i medici profumatamente pagati si impegnavano a salvare vite di uomini che potevano essere la peggior feccia dell’umanità. Quello messo meglio era Hakkai, che si trovava due proiettili in corpo, in punti non vitali. Gojyo era denutriti e disidratato, indebolito anche dalle botte a cui era stato sottoposto, Goku doveva subire un’operazione per l’estrazione del proiettile dalla coscia e di schegge di legno in vari punti del corpo. Quello che preoccupava davvero era Sanzo. Fisicamente era quello con meno ferite, ma la droga che gli era stata iniettata era così potente da renderlo ingestibile. I medici cercarono di calmare le sue crisi con calmanti di ogni tipo, arrivarono a legarlo.   
Hakuryu non ne poteva più di sentirlo urlare, attraverso le pareti della camera da letto trasformata in ambulatorio.   
Prese le Marlboro dalla giacca di pelle sporca di sangue e se ne accese una.

Dormiva sul divanetto della Hall da ormai dieci ore, completamente stravolta dalla stanchezza, quando venne svegliata gentilmente.   
«Signorina, ho preparato del caffè.»  
Era l’uomo gentile e baffuto che li stava ospitando. Prese la tazza stracolma tra le mani e sorrise. Era ridotta a un colabrodo, con il poco trucco che si era messa tutto sbavato e i vestiti sgualciti. Andò verso la cucina, che per loro era aperta, e oltre al caffè si prese qualche biscotto. Lì incontrò Gojyo. Si stava preparando un panino, indossando una giacca sopra il petto nudo.   
«Ti sei alzato.»  
«Tra tutti, sono quello che sta meglio. Non ce la faccio a starmene a letto senza fare niente.»  
«Hakkai e Goku stanno bene», disse cercando di calcare la mano sul vero problema: Sanzo. Proprio quando Gojyo stava per dire qualcosa, Sanzo ricominciò a urlare. Erano urla disarticolate, di terrore, di dolore.   
«Mi ricorda mio padre, i suoi ultimi giorni, in preda al delirio», mormorò Hakuryu, versandosi altro caffè caldo.  
«Non so cosa fare per lui», disse Gojyo, appoggiando le mani sul bancone della cucina e lasciando che i capelli rosso scuro gli coprissero il volto, ancora segnato dalle percosse. «Quella siringa era destinata a me e se l’è presa lui.»  
«Stava difendendo la sua famiglia.»*   
Gojyo rimase in silenzio. Tagliò a metà il panino che si era preparato e se lo portò alla bocca, mangiando senza molta voglia.   
«Tu lo ami davvero tanto, vero?»  
«Che domanda del cazzo», Gojyo sputacchiò pezzi di pane nel rispondere a Hakuryu, veramente irritato.   
«Potresti dirglielo, no?»  
«Per sentirmi rispondere con un vaffanculo così potente da ricordarlo per il resto della vita? Anche no. Credo che lui sappia benissimo cosa provo e cosa prova lui. Non nego di essere in fondo un romantico, ma Sanzo è fatto così e io non lo voglio diverso.»  
Le urla ripresero in quel momento e il boccone che Gojyo aveva in bocca gli andò quasi di traverso. Genjo era in quelle condizioni da ore, da quasi tutta la notte. Goku, dopo averlo visto in quello stato, se ne era uscito all’esterno dell’edificio, andando chissà dove, mentre Hakkai cercava di aiutare i medici grazie alla sua conoscenza di chimica e medicina. Hakuryu aveva una conoscenza ancora più approfondita al riguardo, per via del suo vecchio lavoro, ma neanche lei era riuscita a capire cosa si potesse fare per salvare il sistema   
«Forse, in questo preciso momento, qualcosa che lo riporti alla realtà potrebbe servire.»  
Hakkai arrivò in quel momento, zoppicando vistosamente e reggendosi a un bastone.   
«La situazione di Sanzo è ancora critica, non riusciamo a capire da cosa fosse composto l’allucinogeno. Ci sono indubbiamente delle sostanze naturali molto forti, ma sono state sintetizzate così bene da aver raddoppiato la loro potenza. Non sappiamo costa stia vedendo Sanzo, sappiamo però che è una condizione vicina la delirium tremens. Di solito è qualcosa che si scatena in soggetti in astinenza da sostanze come l’alcool. Quindi è come se questa droga porti a un forte stato di astinenza. Sanzo si sta comportando come un soggetto altamente alcolizzato che ha smesso improvvisamente di bere, ma con delle particolarità in più: le visioni date dall’allucinogeno. Potrebbe venirgli una ipetermia o un attacco epilettico e non so quale tra le due sia la prospettiva peggiore, fatto sta che quella roba gli sta friggendo il cervello. I medici stanno cercando di calmarlo ora con la morfina, ma l’unica cosa che possiamo sperare è che passi da solo e che… non muoia letteralmente di paura.»

_Ombre. Luci spettrali e di nuovo ombre. I rami pendenti degli alberi che paiono come dita, pronte ad afferrarlo. Si sente tirare verso le terra. Odora di liquame, quella terra verdastra. Odora di morte. Di decomposizione. Come a casa di Kamisama. Non è la palude che circonda la villa bianca di suo padre. Non lo è più. La villa è bruciata, è nera sullo sfondo della palude e dei suoi mille animali striscianti. Si muove a carponi. Le mani affondano nel fango verdastro. Viene attaccato di nuovo da creature senza volto. Animali con teste umane che gli strappano la pelle con denti affilati. Gli strappano le dita, la faccia, pezzi di carne dalla schiena. Sente dolore e sente i muscoli rigenerarsi di volta in volta. È come subire lo stesso supplizio di Prometeo, notte dopo notte, con un fegato sempre nuovo da far divorare all’aquila. Torna bambino e col corpo dilaniato dai mostri dal volto umano vede e rivedere la morte di suo padre. I colpi di pistola che lo passano da parte a parte, ancore e ancora. Cade continuamente a terra, in un_ loop infinito dalla quale Genjo non può sottrarsi. Urla con le mani affondate nel fango. Non può fare niente se non subire. Ancora e ancora. Chiude gli occhi e gira lo sguardo altrove.   
Goku è crivellato dagli stessi colpi. È tra le sue braccia e respira a fatica. Ogni parola che cerca di dire è accompagnata dal sangue che gli esce dalle labbra. Sono in una città in cui Sanzo non è mai stato. Si guarda in giro, nel buio e l’unica cosa che scorge sono gli occhi scuri di un corvo. La pelle di Goku trasuda sangue. Non esce più solo dalle ferite inflitte dalla presenza oscura. Si scioglie letteralmente tra le sue mani. La pelle lascia il posto ai muscoli e i muscoli alle ossa, finché tra le dita non si ritrova solo cenere. Si alza cercando di uscire da quel labirinto di terrore quando si ritrova i suoi compagni di viaggio impalati su alberi mastodontici. Inchiodati su quelle creature millenarie, le sequoie, da pali idraulici di metallo, col sangue che esce dalla cavità. È uno spettacolo agghiacciante. Se gira e si guarda indietro vede suo padre morire migliaia di volte e cadere nell’acqua putrida della palude, se guarda in basso il suo figlio adottivo, Goku, si liquefa come neve al sole e se guarda davanti a sé vede la morte di tutte le persone a cui tiene.   
La notte è oscura. Non c’è luna. Non ci sono stelle. La luce spettrale non ha alcuna provenienza. Serve solo a mostrargli tutto il male che è stato compiuto e che si compirà per colpa sua.   
«Sei stato tu», gli ripete una voce simile a quella di Kamisama.  
Vede gli occhi rossi di Gojyo mangiati dai vermi. Orbite vuote. Le gambe mangiate dai lupi. Si guarda indietro e un coccodrillo sta banchettando con il corpo del suo defunto padre, Komyo.   
L’acqua verdastra si riempie di sangue. Tutto è rosso in quell’universo fatto di puro terrore. 

Sanzo continuava ad agitarsi sul letto. Gojyo non sapeva cosa fare. Lo vedeva reggersi la testa, artigliare il nulla con le sue belle mani. Era uno spettacolo penoso, spaventoso. Sanzo stava vivendo un’esperienza al limite della sanità mentale. Gli prese le mani, cercando di fermarlo. Gli occhi violetti dell’altro osservavano il nulla, spalancati. Scattavano a destra e a sinistra per la stanza. Gli avevano spiegato che era qualcosa di normale, come quando si sogna, gli occhi si muovono continuamente. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, sedendosi quasi sopra di lui, cercando di calmare l’ennesima crisi.   
«Guardami», gli disse, cercando di recuperare qualcosa dentro di lui che non fosse stato divorato dalla paura. «Guardami! Tu sei forte, sei più forte di questo!»  
Nel liberarsi il viso dalla stretta, per poco Sanzo non lo graffiò in volto. Riuscì a scostarsi in tempo e scosse il capo, quasi rassegnato. Ripensò alle parole di Hakuryu. Si ritrovò a pensare che fosse una cosa sciocca, romantica, inutile, ma dopo tutto, era una situazione così estrema che qualsiasi cosa poteva essere d’aiuto.   
«Sanzo, mi riconosci? Mi vedi?»  
Per un attimo Sanzo si fermò. I suoi occhi erano finalmente fissi, forse svegli, forse no, e osservavano un punto imprecisato del volto di Gojyo. Non erano spaventati, solo _attenti_.  
« Io… io ti amo», lo disse con incertezza. Lo ripeté, con più sicurezza. L’espressione di Genjo non era cambiata di un millimetro, ma a quello era abituato. Gli sembrava però che lo stesse ascoltando, in qualche modo. «Ti amo, devi riprenderti e mandarmi a cagare dopo questa cosa…»  
Sanzo cominciò a scuotere il capo, gli sembrava quasi sul punto di piangere e quello Gojyo non lo avrebbe sopportato. Si agitò sul letto, in maniera meno convulsa, finché non svenne proprio sotto i suoi occhi. Chiamò medici e infermieri di fretta e furia, che subito si accertarono delle condizioni del ragazzo biondo. Gojyo venne quasi cacciato dalla stanza e la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle.

Si era scomodamente addormentato per terra. Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando si svegliò, con ogni muscolo del corpo che gli faceva male. Si alzò e entrò nella camera di Sanzo. Dormiva pacificamente e gli sembrò un miracolo. Dopo quasi due giorni di urla, ora sembrava finalmente essersi ripreso. I medici non sapevano spiegarsi cosa avesse fermato il delirio.

Hakuryu aveva raccontato a Hakkai che “l’uomo dei conigli” aveva una volta creato una sostanza simile, ma decisamente meno potente.  
«L’uomo dei conigli è forse il “Maestro” di Kamisama? Potrebbe essere», aveva affermato lei. «Ma sarebbe un’inquietante coincidenza se dietro al Re Giallo e al Minus Wave ci fosse lui. Un grande chimico… un uomo cinico e nichilista, inquietante. Potrebbe di certo essere lui ma… perché? A quei tempi stava collaborando con Gyokumen Koshu, ma questo. Questo non è da lui, dietro il suo essere stravagante e assurdo, si nascondeva una mente criminale e incredibilmente scrupolosa, oltre che manipolatoria. Ci deve essere una ragione per tutto questo caos.»

Gojyo si accomodò di fianco a Genjo e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Sanzo… Sanzo mi senti?»  
«Non chiamarmi così.»  
La voce bassa e impastata di Genjo lo fece trasalire. Gli versò dell’acqua e lo aiutò a bere. Per via della troppa luce e del mal di testa, Genjo teneva gli occhi quasi chiusi.  
«Non chiamarmi così, non chiamarmi con quell’appellativo.»


	34. Dio è morto - Parte 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione dal telefilm "True Detective"
> 
> L'ultima scena del flahback ha scene ispirate dal film "Stoker" di Park chan-Wook
> 
> A un certo punto Ukoku cita Amleto, e l'ho messa come citazione, mi sembrava inutile mettere l'asterisco. Chi non la coglie puzza, tutto qui.

 

 

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 7**

 

«Sinceramente, non ricordo un cazzo.»  
«Un cazzo? Hai urlato per quasi due giorni», commentò Gojyo, incredulo.   
«Che devo dirvi… così è.»  
Goku ancora non si era palesato. Tirava pugni a pezzi di legno per allenarsi, finendo per scorticassi le nocche. Genjo si era rimesso in forze, ma ancora faticava ad alzarsi. Il mal di testa si sarebbe placato presto, avevano detto i medici, nel frattempo non doveva fare altro che riposare, nutrirsi e ingoiare pillole.   
Hakkai alzò le sopracciglia e consegnò a Sanzo i due potenti analgesici prescritti dai medici, che nel frattempo erano spariti, una volta stabilizzatosi il paziente.   
Hakkai andò a occuparsi di preparare il pranzo, dato che Genjo doveva mangiare in bianco, lasciandolo solo con Gojyo.  
«Sanzo…»  
«Non devi chiamarmi così.»  
«Che differenza fa? Ti ha rubato quell’affare, ma tu resti sempre Sanzo.»  
Genjo scosse il capo e chiuse gli occhi.   
«Devo fare una telefonata. Potresti uscire e chiudere la porta, cose di lavoro.»  
Gojyo si alzò e sospirò pesantemente. Gli pesava lasciare Sanzo da solo, in quello stato emotivo così particolare.   
«Gojyo.»  
Sentendosi chiamare l’altro si voltò, incontrando lo sguardo limpido e chiaro di Genjo. Sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, ripensandoci poi, scuotendo il capo.  
«No, nulla», disse con la sua solita voce bassissima. «Solo se più tardi riesci a portarmi del caffè senza farti vedere da Hakkai.»

Ukoku sentì il telefono squillare dalle profondità del sonno in cui era sommerso. Aprì gli occhi e afferrò il cellulare, rispondendo con un mezzo mugolio.   
«Ukoku?»  
La bella voce di Genjo lo fece saltare su come un grillo. Non lo sentiva più da settimane, e per lui era sempre un particolare _piacere_ udire la sua voce.  
«Ehi boss, che succede?»  
«Potrei avere un contrattempo. Un contrattempo molto lungo. Qualcuno deve guidare la Sanzo  & Co. durante la mia assenza.»  
«E lo stai chiedendo a me?»  
«Sei il più qualificato. Dovrei tornare in Lousiana, se tutto va bene, tra qualche settimana.»  
Ukoku si girò nel letto, sfiorando la pelle olivastra del ragazzo steso al suo fianco. Alla sua sinistra riposava ancora la ragazza pagata assieme al suo amico. Scavalcò la donna e cercò le proprie mutande nella matassa di vestiti.  
«Sei ancora a Miami?»  
«Sì.»  
«Possiamo vederci se vuoi, sono ancora in ferie», disse mettendosi una sigaretta in bocca, osservando fuori dalla finestra la grande metropoli.   
«Potrebbe essere un’idea, così ti consegno un paio di documenti firmati.»  
«Perfetto», Ukoku inforcò gli occhiali e finalmente il mondo sbiadito divenne nitido. Osservò la costa, che da quell’angolazione sembrava mangiata viva dai mostri di cemento. «Dimmi il luogo e l’ora, tanto non ho niente da fare.»

Genjo si alzò a fatica, ma riuscì a vestirsi lentamente. Hakkai lo lasciò uscire dopo aver tentato inutilmente di fargli capire quanto fosse pericoloso per lui uscire, ma Genjo aveva un’azienda da portare avanti.  
«Andrò con un taxi e mi limiterò a bere un tè, va bene? Quella cretina della mia segretaria non ha acceso il fax, che dovrebbe essere sempre acceso, e i documenti firmati sono arrivati in ritardo, ho un collaboratore in ferie qui, tanto vale che li do a lui. È una cosa di dieci minuti.»  
«Lascia almeno che Goku venga con te», suggerì Hakuryu. Goku però era sempre isolato nel suo continuare allenarsi che probabilmente avrebbe addirittura rifiutato di accompagnare Sanzo.   
Genjo infatti scosse il capo, finendo di vestirsi e prendendo i documenti, infilandoli in una cartelletta di plastica. Indossò gli occhiali da soli e si avviò, con passo falsamente sicuro.   
Si incontrarono in un caffè semi deserto, data l’ora scelta. Ukoku era vestito completamente di nero, come al suo solito, con i capelli scarmigliati e la barba lasciata crescere per un paio di giorni. Genjo si sedette non vedendo l’ora di fare altro. Si sentiva stanco come raramente gli era capitato nella vita. Socchiuse gli occhi, leggermente infastidito dal fumo della sigaretta. Gli occhi scuri di Ukoku lo osservavano attenti, parevano quasi spogliarlo con lo sguardo. Era un modo di essere osservato che Sanzo aveva sperimentato spesso, ma che in quell’occasione, stranamente, non lo infastidiva.   
«Sembri davvero molto stanco, sai?»  
«Doveva essere una vacanza, ma ho finito per ammalarmi. Comunque, ecco i documenti», glieli porse e Ukoku nel prenderli gli sfiorò la mano. Sorrise e solo gli dèi potevano sapere quanto fosse sensuale in quel momento. Sembrava essersi lavato i capelli un’ora prima e uscito di casa senza la briga di asciugarseli e pettinarli. Genjo non aveva guardato nessuno più di due secondi, oltre a Gojyo, quindi si sentì stranamente a disagio. Ordinò un tè verde, mentre Ukoku si prendeva il secondo caffè.   
«Sei così sciupato… dovresti rimetterti in forze, è un peccato che una tale bellezza venga rovinata.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e guardò altrove, si porta indietro i capelli biondi, che erano cresciuti troppo e che aveva trascurato. Restarono in silenzio finché non arrivarono le ordinazioni. Il caffè di Ukoku era un espresso, lo beveva amaro, così come faceva sempre Sanzo. Avevano più punti in comune di quanto pensasse. Si sentiva però a disagio con lui, come sotto osservazione. A disagio eppure attratto, come se tra loro ci fosse una sorta di famigliarità. Ukoku arricciò appena il naso dopo aver bevuto il caffè amaro, come a esprimere il suo pieno dissenso per la qualità della bevanda stessa.  
«Avrei dovuto guardare più recensioni su internet sul caffè di questo posto. Almeno i dolci sono buoni, anche quelli senza uova.»  
Genjo accennò un sorriso; lui aveva preso il tè ma avrebbe dato un rene per bersi un caffè forte e nero. E per fumare. Era ancora troppo debilitato per farlo.   
Ukoku si sporse verso di lui, dopo aver tirato fuori dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette tutto schiacciato, gli sorrise e gliene offrì una.  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi per un attimo se non gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Con una certa esitazione ne prese una e se la fece accendere.   
«Quando hai voglia di qualcosa fai le stesse espressioni di tuo padre. Sì, lo so che era putativo, ma avete in comune molto.»  
Genjo guardò altrove per un attimo. Gli dava sempre fastidio quando parlavano di Komyo.   
«Conoscevi mio padre.»  
«Sì, mi pareva di avertelo già detto. Da giovane ho fatto una sorta di tirocinio con lui… non andò molto bene. Mi rimase impressa comunque la sua incredibile compostezza che si contrapponeva alla sua altrettanto incredibile stranezza. Ambivalenza, credo che sia la parole per esprimerlo meglio. Un uomo capace di battute ilari, tanto da passare per un povero idiota, e allo stesso tempo di mantenere la calma nei momenti più stressanti. Di uomini così ce ne vorrebbero di più, ma il mondo è ingiusto», spense la sigaretta appena accesa strofinandola sul pregiato tavolo di legno e la rimise nel pacchetto, sotto lo sguardo freddo, ma stranito di Sanzo.   
«Ora devo sbrigare le ultime cose private qui a Miami, una volta tornato a New Orleans mi occuperò di consegnare i documenti. Spero di rivederti in forze e… con un colorito decisamente migliore, in ufficio.»  
«Senza dubbio, il tempo di rimettermi. Per il momento, guida pure tu le riunioni, delega ai soliti e… licenzia la segretaria.»  
Negli occhi di Ukoku ci fu un guizzo di curiosità.   
«Licenziarla, quella giovane ragazza?»  
«È incapace, troppo impegnata nella sua storiella d’amore, tanto da usare il computer dell’azienda per i suoi propositi, e soprattutto non fa a modo il proprio lavoro. Licenziala, tanto per il momento non accetterò più appuntamenti, sono già sparito una volta per mesi, sono abituati alla Sanzo & Co.»  
A Ukoku piacque parecchio quella spontanea crudeltà del giovane biondo seduto davanti a lui. Il modo in cui sorseggiava il suo tè verde amaro come la morte e di come parlava di una ragazza assunta con troppa fretta e da un ufficio del personale esageratamente svogliato. Il pretendere il massimo da parte di Genjo lo fece quasi commuovere, soprattutto per il suo apparente disinteresse per le sorti del mondo. O in questo caso, di una ragazza della sua età o poco più giovane. Si alzarono entrambi e Ukoku insistette per pagare il conto, dato che lo aveva invitato fuori lui. Sanzo si congedò con un saluto formale, stringendo tra i denti la sigaretta che gli era stata offerta, come un giovanissimo Clint Eastwood, con la stessa determinazione nello sguardo del suo personaggio nel film “Il buono, il brutto e il cattivo”. Il bel Genjo sembrava determinato a compire una strage.

Seduti attorno al tavolo della camera da letto di Genjo, ognuno se ne stava in silenzio, contribuendo a creare più tensione di quanta già non ce ne fosse. Goku era ancora fuori a maciullarsi le nocche contro un muro. Genjo si tolse la giacca e si sedette stanco su una sedia. Mancava solo Goku all’appello.   
«Non è mai bello perdere», disse Hakkai, sorseggiando il tè verde in bustina che aveva trovato nella cucina dell’albergo. «Goku probabilmente non ha mai fatto che vincere in vita sua. È solo un ragazzo coinvolto in qualcosa più grande di lui.»  
«Siamo tutti ragazzi coinvolti in qualcosa più grande di noi stessi», mormorò Gojyo, distruggendo una sigaretta tra le dita. «Ma non possiamo rimanere qui a crogiolarci in questa autocommiserazione.»  
«Non possiamo? Questa storia non vi riguarda, quello che mi è stato rubato è affare mio. Voi proseguite pure come da piano iniziale, mi occupo io di questa faccenda», Sanzo lo disse con freddezza, irritando visibilmente Gojyo.  
«Prima ci metti nella merda e poi ci dici che non è affar nostro?»  
«Io? Mi pare che sia stato tu a voler fare il Rambo a vendicare un bambino che era già morto.»  
Gojyo trattenne il fiato e guardò altrove, sibilando cattiveria a bassa voce per non alimentare la tensione. Hakuryu socchiuse gli occhi.   
«Non possiamo permettere che quel pazzoide entri in possesso di cose importanti come il Sutra di Sanzo, lo dobbiamo recuperare. Tutti lo dobbiamo fare…»  
«Non chiamarmi con quel fottuto appellativo», fu la risposta di Genjo, rivolto alla donna con sguardo assassino. Hakkai stava per rispondere in difesa di Hakuryu, quando la porta venne spalancata con violenza. Fece il suo ingresso Goku, con le nocche spaccate e sanguinanti, coperto di fasce che necessitavano di essere cambiate e la scatola di un gioco da tavolo.   
«Sanzo!»  
L’uomo dai capelli biondi si voltò appena, lanciando giusto un’occhiata curiosa all’interpellato.   
«Giochiamo a Mah jong!»

Komyo glielo aveva insegnato quando aveva più o meno dieci anni. Non era un gioco così semplice come poteva sembrare, ma Sanzo non aveva mai avuto problemi ad assimilare le regole. Al massimo sceglieva di non rispettarle. Era un lato di lui che a suo padre piaceva molto.   
«Sai, si dovrebbe giocare in quattro a Mah jong. L’ho imparato in Cina la prima volta, ma un amico mi ha fatto ripassare le regole più volte, ma non avevamo mai qualcuno con cui giocare. Settimana prossima questo mio amico verrà con il suo… figlio adottivo. Sarebbe bello giocare tutti insieme, che dici?»  
Koryu aveva alzato le spalle, continuando a posizionare tessere, senza dare troppo peso alle parole di suo padre e a quel tono leggermente preoccupato. Komyo si era alzato, spostando la treccia da una spalla all’altra.  
«Sei sempre circondato da adulti, magari ti farà bene giocare con qualcuno della tua età.»  
«Purché sia intelligente», aveva risposto Koryu, leggermente piccato.  
«Ma certo che lo sarà», Komyo aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra, sospirando. «Certo che lo sarà. Sarebbe assurdo il contrario.»

Eliminare chiunque lo avesse visto in volto e in veste di spacciatore. Il Minus Wave era la sua personale creazione, non poteva rischiare che si venisse a scoprire perché aveva momentaneamente perso la testa per una puttana che assomigliava a Komyo da giovane. Un ragazzo giovane che si era buttato via troppo presto, per niente innocente, che alimentava traffici di droga, prostituzione, persino armi. Lo avrebbe ucciso lo stesso anche se fosse stato un povero studentello disperato che dava via il culo per pagarsi gli studi.   
Infilò un guanto. Poi l’altro.  
Vestito con abiti neri comprati in un di quei merdosi negozi low cost. Persino gli anfibi erano di plastica, pronti da bruciare in un cassonetto una volta finito il lavoro. Si infilò il passamontagna e caricò il fucile.   
I ghetti erano tutti uguali. Aveva esplorato ogni angolo merdoso del pianeta, annusato l’odore delle peggiori cucine del mondo, visto carcasse disintegrate dei vermi ai lati della strada. Era come un ordine naturale, là dove cresceva lo spirito dell’uomo e si trasformava in sfarzo, da un’altra parte l’uomo stesso sguazzava nel proprio vomito, un rigurgito continuo di interiora e vizio. E l’uomo era sempre lo stesso. Se qualcuno veramente pensava che le persone fosse differenti, quelle che abitavano nei grandi appartamenti lussuosi e quelle che morivano di fame e facevano la carità tra sguardi indifferenti, allora della natura umana non aveva capito un cazzo. Per lui era tutti uguali, meno di animali, scarti dell’evoluzione.   
Quel ragazzo assomigliava solo nell’aspetto a Komyo, un risultato dell’evoluzione dei più meravigliosi che avesse mai incontrato. Non poteva certo provare pietà per una prostituta che gli somigliava, che ne scimmiottava le sembianze e gli atteggiamenti.   
Caricò il fucile. Un proiettile alla volta.   
Gli aveva venduto venti grammi di Minus Wave l’ultima volta, e probabilmente con i suoi amici aveva cominciato a farsi, anche se diceva di non volerla provare. Il caos, il sovvertimento dell’ordine naturale che portava a cercare la vita e non la morte. Il Minus Wave interrompeva quei processi mentali che garantivano l’autoconservazione, andando a manipolare gli ormoni che garantivano la felicità. L’essere umano non era altro che un pupazzo in preda alle proprie emozioni.   
Si fermò davanti alla porta.   
Chiuse gli occhi.   
La sentiva nella testa. La grande e immensa potenza dell’overture de “La gazza ladra” di Gioacchino Rossini. Seguì il suo ritmo nello sparare alla porta e al ragazzo di colore che incontrò nel corridoio. Pieno centro nel petto. Andò a sbattere contro la parete lungo il corridoio a tempo con le trombe che gli squillavano nel cervello. In bagno incontrò una ragazza a cui fece esplodere la testa mentre se ne stava sul cesso. E nella camera da letto lui; ancora semi addormentato, i capelli color sabbia sparsi sul cuscino. Gli sparò prima che potesse capire di star per morire.   
Fece un giro veloce della casa, per controllare che non ci fosse rimasto nessuno. C’era solo un gatto dall’aria randagia. Non poteva certo sparare al gatto, lui non c’entrava niente. Verso dei croccantini in una ciotola e gliela lasciò sul tavolo.   
Tornò in camera da letto. Il ragazzo – di cui si era già dimenticato il nome – giaceva in un lago di sangue, ma col volto sereno, ancora nell’incoscienza del sonno.   
Il suo volto rilassato era ancora più bello e più somigliante a Komyo. Accarezzò il viso, consapevole che non si sarebbe mosso.  
«Morire. Dormire. Forse sognare. E in quel sonno di morte, quali sogni potranno mai visitarci», recitò accarezzando il corpo ancora caldo. La bocca del ragazzo cadde sotto le carezze pesanti di Ukoku.   
Infilò il dito inguantato tra i denti, abbassando la mascella ancora di più. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma non poteva rischiare di contaminare con la propria saliva la scena del crimine. Si spostò sopra di lui, entrando in contatto col sangue sempre più freddo. Gli prese la coscia, pesante e rigida, e se la portò in mezzo alle gambe, cominciando a strusciarsi sopra. Agguantò quelle cosce ghiacciate, continuando a muovere la sua erezione sopra il corpo dell’altro. Aveva completamente slegato la sua mente da ciò che stava facendo, immaginando di essere con Komyo, tanti anni indietro. Se solo quelle braccia si fossero mosse per stringerlo. Se solo Komyo non fosse caduto sotto colpi d’arma da fuoco non rivolti a lui.

Osservò i propri vestiti neri bruciare nella pseudo pira funeraria che aveva preparato ai lati della civiltà. Questi vestiti che puzzavano di sangue, morte e sperma. Era venuto nei pantaloni come un ragazzino. Buttò nel fuoco ben attizzato per ultimi gli anfibi di scarsa qualità che aveva preso. Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. Solo stelle. Niente Luna.  
«È sempre così, quando non c’è la Luna tutto è più facile», sussurrò, osservando quel fuoco divoratore. Aveva recuperato il Minus Wave dalla casa dei ragazzi. La buttò nel fuoco e si allontanò.

Goku aveva sempre vinto. A qualsiasi gara partecipasse, arrivava sempre primo. Aveva vinto ogni partita in ogni squadra avesse giocato, per lui perdere era inconcepibile come saltare un pasto. Quando si era trovato faccia a faccia col vero pericolo, pensava che avrebbe vinto di nuovo. Non fu così. Con un proiettile che era stato estratto dalla gambe e che aveva recato meno danni di quello che era stato preventivato, Goku era fuggito con gli altri con la coda tra le gambe. Loro erano quattro, anzi cinque con Hakuryu alla guida, e quel tizio era uno solo. Come era stato possibile? Cosa era realmente successo in quel luogo spaventoso? Perché avevano perso? Era davvero così forte Kamisama? E loro erano davvero dei deboli e vigliacchi?  
Aveva pensato a tutte queste cose mentre prendeva a pugni il muro, trovando la forza di non sentire più il dolore alle nocche. Poi aveva capito. Nessuno di loro era abituato a vincere. Erano abituato a farsi strada con le unghie e con i denti, ma ciò non significava tecnicamente vincere, più che altro non arrendersi. Non conosceva le storie di Gojyo e Hakkai così profondamente da poterle valutare, ma aveva capito che avevano perso tante cose, tante persone, così come Sanzo. Goku aveva perso tutto quando Sanzo l’aveva trovato intrappolato in quel labirinto senza uscito, da dove poteva osservare il cielo solo attraverso le sbarre delle finestre. Ancora non ricordava cosa fosse quel tutto, ma i loro amici invece sì. Hakkai ricordava la sorella, Gojyo la sua infanzia, Genjo ricordava suo padre e il ricordo della perdita li aiutava ad accettare la sconfitta. Ma non dovevano accettare la sconfitta. Per quanto sembrasse stupido e immaturo attraverso l’osservazione aveva imparato una cosa da Sanzo: la provocazione.

Mentre Hakuryu se ne stava in disparte, non avvezza ai giochi in scatola, i tre si davano da fare per sconfiggere Goku a Mah jong. Sì, Goku non faceva altro che vincere eppure gli altri tre non avevano mai perso a quel gioco. Forse uno contro l’altro perdevano durante i vari giochi d’azzardo, ma mai contro Goku. Era irritante, frustrante, in certi momenti persino ridicolo. Goku lo capiva bene, si sentivano come lui si era sentito davanti a Kamisama.   
«Guardate che non sono io che sono diventato più forte a giocare, siete voi che siete più deboli.»  
Lo affermò dopo svariate imprecazioni, mentre i ragazzi vedevano il punteggio tenuto da Hakuryu salire partita dopo partita e il loro precipitare.   
«Ma che cazzo dici?» La voce di Gojyo appariva più rabbiosa e roca del solito.  
«Facile vincere con chi si aspetta di perdere!»  
Quella frase zittì tutti. Solo Hakuryu si lasciò andare a una risata nasale soffocata sul nascere.   
«Tu la fai tanto facile, ma hai visto quanto era preparato? In certe situazioni, per quanto pensi di poter vincere, è del tutto inutile!»  
«Ma è insensato non volerlo fare, non voler vincere!»  
Si alzò in piedi, spinto dalla forza della sua tenacia.   
«Io quell’uomo non lo capisco e non lo voglio capire, le sue parole voglio che per me rimangano senza senso! Voi magari dite che sono solo un ragazzino e magari avete ragione ma se mi arrendessi ora mi sentirei non solo sconfitto da lui, ma anche dalle sue parole, dal suo modo di vedere il mondo e io non voglio assolutamente questo! Contro uno così è impensabile… oh, non capisco più nemmeno cosa sto dicendo.»  
Hakuryu lanciò un’occhiata al gruppo. Hakkai sorrideva.   
«Credo di aver capito il discorso di Goku. Quello che ci serve è una solida unione, anche se è un modo sorpassato ormai di dire», disse, mentre si preparava a giocare seriamente. «Dobbiamo escogitare un piano partendo dal presupposto di aver già vinto. Ah, sono ventiquattromila punti.»  
«Ma come?» Gridò Goku, sgranando gli occhi.  
«Vale triplo.»  
Gojyo ridacchiò e si accese una sigaretta.   
«Sai, neanche io ho tanta fretta di crepare, quindi credo proprio mi ci metterò d’impegno per vincere questa volta.»  
«Ma se fino a un attimo fa affermavi il contrario!»  
«L’ho già dimenticato!»

Sanzo udiva e osservava. Il discorso di Goku aveva toccato corde più profonde di quanto pensasse e il gioco del Mah jong aveva fatto riaffiorare in lui ricordi che non pensava di possedere.   
Quel Kamisama, lui lo conosceva. Lo aveva incontrato anni prima, ospite di suo padre assieme a un uomo. Un uomo di cui ricordava solo il sorriso. Né gli occhi, né la voce, né il colore dei capelli. Solo il sorriso. Il fatto che quei ricordi si fossero fatti vivi dopo averlo incontrato poteva solo significare che quel Kamisama fosse quel bambino. Un bambino biondo con buona parte del volto bendato. Non poteva che essere lui. Lo conosceva e conoscendolo ancora meglio lo avrebbe sconfitto.   
Cominciò a ridacchiare. Il tempo era un cerchio piatto *, aveva letto da qualche parte. E lui non stava facendo altro che tornare alla perduta città della sua infanzia, la perduta Carcosa.   
«Questa volta non perderò.»

I ragazzi avevano giocato per tutta la notte e dopo due ore Hakuryu aveva mollato quaderno e penna con cui prendeva appunti ed era andata a dormire. Il proprietario della locanda li aveva uditi fino alle cinque del mattino, tra schiamazzi e il rumore delle tesserine di plastica mosse sul legno.  
Andò a svegliare i ragazzi e li trovò distesi per terra, dove si erano spostati con coperte, cuscini, cibo e birre. Dormivano tutti profondamente, mentre la ragazza riposava sul divano, più composta, ma ugualmente stanca. Si avvicinò cautamente al ragazzo biondo, incuriosito dalla sequenza di tessere che aveva adocchiato da lontano. Rimase stupefatto.  
«Ha chiuso con una combinazione imbattibile.»

Il sole alto nel cielo e la brezza di un autunno nel pieno della sua depressiva bellezza. Komyo fumava dalla sua lunga pipa orientale mentre quel bambino che chiamavano semplicemente Kami giocava con una bambola di pezza vicino a loro. Koryu lo osservava senza parlare, non sembrava tanto intelligente come aveva sperato. Komyo aveva tentato di farlo integrare con altri ragazzi in un istituto privato, ma il carattere chiuso di Koryu e la sua eccessiva intelligenza lo faceva andare in due direzioni: recettori privati o scuola per ragazzi con un quoziente intellettivo superiore agli altri. Komyo aveva scelto i recettori privati. Da una parte aveva voluto dire isolare Koryu, ma il suo distacco dall’umanità lo aiutava a sopportare la solitudine. La verità era che a Koryu non mancavano gli esseri umani, probabilmente poteva vivere conoscendo tre o quattro persone per essere felice.   
Koryu questo lo sapeva già a dieci anni. Lui era felice così, con Komyo, Shuei, e i collaboratori di suo padre. Quelli simpatici almeno.   
Il bambino che aveva di fronte sembrava esser stato triturato e poi sputato fuori nel mondo. Metà faccia era stata ustionata con l’acido e occhi azzurri molto attenti. Non sembrava stupido, ma Koryu non si fidava di lui.   
Komyo e il suo amico si assentarono per un certo periodo, lasciando Koryu nel grande giardino assieme a Kami. Il bosco confinava con la palude, che al di là della staccionata minacciava con i suoi animali notturni e la promessa di una morte lenta.   
«Ti va di giocare?»  
Koryu aveva tentato di restare da solo, invano purtroppo. Si era seduto vicino alla statua di un angelo che suo padre diceva esser stata abbandonata nella proprietà prima che la comprasse e che non aveva avuto il cuore di spostare. Si voltò verso di lui, che se ne stava lì porgendo una bambola.   
«No, non mi va.»  
«Dai vieni, hai così tanto spazio per poter giocare tu!»  
Kami lo prese per un polso, forzandolo ad alzarsi. Koryu strattonò il braccio, col risultato di far cadere la bambola per terra, insudiciandosi con le fango piuttosto fresco per la pioggia del giorno prima.  
«Scusa», riuscì a dire a bassa voce, notando l’espressione di biasimo dell’altro.  
«Kami! Non devi essere insistente, sai le ragazze non apprezzano…»  
Quella voce acidula cantilenante. Si voltò verso la sua fonte, l’amico di suo padre. Le mani nelle tasche, l’abito chiaro elegante. Eppure qualcosa strideva in quel contesto tanto formale.   
Quel sorriso sarcastico.   
«Oh, scusa Koryu, è che sei bello come una fanciulla, probabilmente Kamisama si sente confuso davanti a ciò.»  
Il volto dell’uomo era coperto dall’ombra del sole che quella mattina brillava nel cielo. Non riusciva a vederlo, più tardi non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato importante memorizzare quei tratti somatici.   
E quella voce. Quella voce nei ricordi rimbombava distorta, come se il suo cervello si rifiutasse di ricordarla.

Seduti attorno a un basso tavolino orientale, giocavano a Mah jong. Kamisama pareva aver dimenticato della sua bambola caduta nel fango e giocava facendo abbastanza punti da tener testa a Koryu. Dal canto suo Koryu sembrava distratto. Komyo e l’uomo senza volto sembravano così… intimi. Non aveva mai visto suo padre in atteggiamenti di tale confidenza con qualcuno. Lo infastidiva, si sentiva in qualche modo messo da parte quella sera.   
«Koryu sembra disattento, in compenso si è fatto fuori l’intera coppa di gelato che abbiamo preparato per lui.»  
Koryu deglutì l’ultimo boccone di gelato e non rispose.   
Il ghigno dell’uomo divenne più gentile.  
«Oh, perdonami, era veramente gustosa, anche io ho leccato più volte il cucchiaino.»  
Komyo rispose sorridendo.  
«Prendine ancora se vuoi.»  
Koryu scosse il capo. Nel frattempo Kamisama si era dato con passione al gioco, distraendosi per mangiare il gelato ricoperto di cioccolato e meringhe, sporcandosi la piccola bocca rosa.   
«Avanti, vediamo chi ha fatto la combinazione più alta», disse Komyo.   
Con grande sorpresa di tutti, fu Kamisama a vincere con una combinazione tripla che fece impennare il suo punteggio. L’uomo senza volto applaudì e Komyo gli sorrise con tenerezza.   
Quello che più irritò Koryu fu la linguaccia odiosa che l’altro gli riservò. Se Koryu aveva giocato per divertirsi, l’altro l’aveva fatto per vincere e probabilmente anche per rivalsa.   
Mentre Kami andava a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti assieme al suo tutore, Koryu provò per la prima volta nella sua vita il desiderio di rivincita.   
«La prossima volta vincerò io», disse rivolto a se stesso. Lanciò un’occhiata alla coppa di gelato per metà avanzata da quell’irritante moccioso, mezzo sciolto, che ormai si era trasformato in poltiglia.   
Prese la propria coppia e andò a riempirsela da solo.

 


	35. Dio è morto - Parte 8

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 8**

Un gioco di squadra. La proposta di Hakkai continuava a rimbombargli tra le orecchie mentre caricava la rivoltella.   
Hakuryu avrebbe aspettato fuori e avrebbe guidato il furgoncino che Genjo aveva comprato in loco quella mattina. La ragazza era brava a guidare e questo compensava la sua debolezza fisica. Hakkai se la cavava meglio di Gojyo nello sparare. Genjo sospettava che l’unica cosa che impedisse al ragazzo di sparare veramente bene era una miopia non curata, motivo per cui stringeva spesso e volentieri gli occhi a mandorla.   
«Ricapitolando», mormorò, la sigaretta tra i denti. «Io e Hakkai andiamo avanti, Goku e Gojyo stanno dietro a guardarci le spalle. La cosa migliore è andare veloci e prudenti, per evitare le trappole che suppongo abbia messo anche in casa. Quelle nella radura sappiamo evitarle dato che ci siamo già passati.»  
Posò il dito sulla mappa dell’ex parco protetto, verso un sentiero secondario che portava direttamente in città.   
«Dopo che Hakuryu ci avrà caricati, si dirigerà direttamente in città, senza mai fermarsi, fino al porto. Questa stronzata mi sta facendo perdere un sacco di soldi, perché oltre a un furgone con i vetri oscurati e altre stronzate, ho dovuto anche comprare una barca, uno yacht, per l’esattezza. Con quella porteremo Kamisama in mezzo al mare e faremo di lui quello che… quello che sarà necessario fare.»  
Annuirono tutti, persino Goku, che fino a dieci minuti prima era stato al telefono con Tiffany e sembrava aver quasi dimenticato di dov’era e cosa stesse combinando.   
«Agiremo di notte, quel figlio di puttana dormirà, ogni tanto.»

Era di notte che lui veniva. Ed erano notti in cui lui non si palesava più. Kamisama tentava disperatamente di non dare ascolto al sonno che voleva ghermirlo, e di aspettare il suo Maestro vestito di nero. Ma non sarebbe venuto neanche quella notte, neanche dopo il suo trionfale successo dell’aver rubato un Sutra, proprio a quel Sanzo. Quel ragazzino snob e taciturno che aveva conosciuto più di dieci anni prima. Lo ricordava fin troppo bene, con quegli occhi viola, i vestiti perfetti, il taglio di capelli impeccabile. Non aveva provato invidia nei confronti della sua bellezza, né della sua casa perfettamente bianca in mezzo a tutto quel verde brillante. Ricordava anche Komyo, un uomo dalla bellezza etera, ma con qualcosa nello sguardo.   
«Predatorio», sussurrò nella sua lingua natia. «Così Ukoku aveva definito il suo sguardo.»  
Uno sguardo che aveva solo con Ukoku. Lo aveva visto in intimità con lui, sulle note di una canzone che fino a quel momento non conosceva. Sorridevano, si guardavano, si accarezzavano e Komyo aveva quello sguardo.   
«Strawberries, cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring», cominciò a canticchiare Kamisama, chiudendo gli occhi. Erano tre giorni che non dormiva.

Si svegliò solo quando udì le loro voci e i loro passi troppo vicini. Imbracciò il fucile troppo tardi perché potesse difendersi adeguatamente. Avevano disattivato i suoi sistemi d’allarme egregiamente ed erano entrati in casa sua mentre lui era stordito da un sonno profondo causato dall’insonnia delle notti precedenti. Genjo lo colpì alla nuca con il calcio della pistola e fu il buio.

Yaone lasciava che il tè si raffreddasse minuto dopo minuto, mentre leggeva le notizie riguardo il mandato di cattura internazionale per Cho Hakkai e la sua immagine nel profilo. Toccò la tazza di tè e la trovò ancora troppo calda. Di solito era Hakkai che preparava il tè per tutti loro del laboratorio e lo faceva sempre alla temperatura perfetta e con la giusta intensità di miscela. Lei riusciva a fare solo acqua sporca bollente. Sospirò, erano passati quasi un paio di mesi dalla sua scomparsa e dall’uccisione di Chin’iso. Non riusciva neanche a credere che quello stravagante tecnico fosse coinvolto nel passato di Hakkai. Assieme al medico legale era sparita anche Hakuryu, ancora non si sa se rapita o complice, per questo c’era un mandato di comparizione e di cattura per la ragazza.   
Kougaiji fece il suo ingresso nel laboratorio reggendo un malloppo di file. Lo appoggiò sulla scrivania e ne aprì uno, con l’immagine della bella Hakuryu da giovane.   
«Hakuryu eccola qui, sai per chi ha lavorato? Per mia madre… o meglio… per l’altra azienda di mia madre, non di quella che si occupa di armamenti nucleari, ma quella che si occupa di illegali armi chimiche, guarda», aprì un altro fascicolo, mettendolo sotto il naso della ragazza.   
«Laurea e specializzazioni in chimica e biochimica applicata alla medicina, esattamente come te Yaone, e dopo il tirocinio in un laboratorio ospedaliero a Las Angeles viene assunta da una filiale della Gyumaoh Inc. e sarà presente nei laboratori per due anni, dopo di che il nulla, ma risulterà occupata lì per altri due anni, prima di sparire di nuovo e sbucare dal nulla qui in Louisiana. Non sto dicendo che Hakuryu è implicata nei casi di omicidio di Hakkai, o meglio, Cho Gono, perché c’è un intero Stato a separarli, ma forse la nostra ex collega albina era in qualche modo coinvolta nello sviluppo di sostanze chimiche che poi hanno portato alla creazione del Minus Wave. So che dovrei denunciare la mia matrigna se solo avessi il minimo dubbio che lei sia coinvolta nella produzione o trasporto di tale droga, ma ci vuole un mandato per entrare nei suoi laboratori e come minimo lei in ventiquattroore sarebbe capace di far ripulire tutto.»  
«Accidenti, peggio di Gus Fring… e quindi cosa farai? Hakuryu forse aveva trovato la via più facile per fare soldi, sai quanto ci si indebita con l’Università? Soprattutto lei che, come puoi leggere nei suoi dati personali, è rimasta orfana di padre da bambina, e nonostante percepissero la pensione da veterano di guerra del padre, che era anche invalido, riuscivano a stento ad andare avanti, e come se non bastasse anche sua madre si è ammalata durante l’ultimo anno di Università. Malata di Alzheimer… forse Hakuryu voleva trovare un modo per guarire la madre.»  
Kougaiji accennò un sorriso davanti all’espressione impietosita di Yaone.  
«Posso capirla, dal lato umano, dal lato della legge resta una ex “cuoca” che ha cucinato droga che è stata trasportata per il paese e oltre e che forse ora è in giro con un serial killer ricercato anche dall’INTERPOL. Dopo aver trovato queste informazioni su di lei, non posso proprio pensare che sia stata rapita da Hakkai, credo che sia andata volutamente con lui. Oggi andrò a parlare con una donna da cui Hakuryu ha comprato alcuni… servigi, se così si può dire. Sono riuscito ad avere un colloqui con lei con la scusa della prostituzione, anche se non è tecnicamente sesso a pagamento quello che lei vende, quindi dopo aver parlato con lei mi toccherà lasciarla andare.»  
«Hakuryu? Da una prostituta? Ma non è eterosessuale?»  
«Non mi interessano questo genere di cose», rispose Kougaiji, riprendendosi i fascicoli. «Mi interessa solo la verità.»

«La verità lei dice, per questo mi ha chiusa in una stanza per gli interrogatori con un’accusa infondata?»  
Fan indossava un castigato tailleur nero, gonna al ginocchio, calze scure e tacchi vertiginosi. Era una dominatrice fuori dal suo “studio” oltre che all’interno.   
«Non paga le tasse per i servigi che lei presta a queste persone, che sono comunque di natura sessuale.»  
«Io non mi faccio pagare, in casa mia e nel mio studio non ha trovato traccia di denaro e i miei movimenti bancari sono più che chiari», aspirò una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta e la rilasciò proprio in faccia al poliziotto, che non si scompose più di tanto.  
«Vorrei parlare di questa donna», le porse la foto di Hakuryu, a cui lei badò appena.  
«La conosco, si può dire che sia una mia amica.»  
«Avete lavorato insieme alla Gyumaoh Incorporation per due anni, secondo i miei rapporti.»  
«Non bastava chiederlo alla matrigna, Kougaiji?»  
La donna spense la sigaretta nel posacenere appoggiato sul tavolo bianco e sorrise appena.  
«Che altro vuoi sapere? Se facevamo esperimenti illegali? Lo sai bene da dove Gyokumen Koshu prende la maggior parte dei suoi introiti e sai anche quanto lei sia scaltra nell’apparire pulita a ogni stramaledetta incursione. Pensi che abbia laboratori solo sul suolo americano? Pensi che il suo potere non si estenda oltre l’Europa? In Russia o in Asia? Stai cercando di combattere con un mostro che è sempre stato più grande di te. Ti conosco, anche solo di vista: il primo figlio di Gyumaoh che diventa agente dell’FBI, quale vergogna per una famiglia il cui scopo è solo uno: fare i soldi. E che si facciano vendendo armi ai terroristi o fornendo energia al paese poco importa.»  
«Qui si parla di droga, non di armi.»  
«La droga _è_ un’arma, agente Kougaiji. Buffo come un uomo acuto come te non riesca a capirlo. Per quanto riguarda Hakuryu… quando l’ho conosciuta era una ragazzina timida e introversa che cercava nella sperimentazione alternativa una cura per il cervello malato della madre. E poi c’era… Nii, quell’uomo, il solo parlarne mi fa salire il disgusto.»  
«Chi è Nii?»  
Fan si accese un’altra sigaretta, pentitasi di aver spento quella precedente.   
«Nii Jyeni. Un nome falso, inutile stare a cercare. Non troverete una foto o un curriculum. È semplicemente il chimico più brillante che abbia mai conosciuto. Un uomo così spregevole da aver trovato la cura per l’Alzheimer e tenersela per sé finché il miglior offerente non spari la cifra a lui più conveniente. Nii Jyeni: volgare, sporco, uno che dimentica di lavarsi nei suoi periodi più fruttuosi. Hakuryu ebbe una semplice storia di sesso con lui, si allontanò quando lui si fece troppo violento, mi raccontò. Lei cercava la violenza, ma consensuale, come quella del BDSM che io pratico, non reale. C’è una bella differenza tra l’abuso e l’essere consenzienti.»  
«Nii abusò di lei?»  
«No, lei si accorse che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, così si è allontanata passando a essere la mia assistente. A lui importò ben poco, delle persone non gli è mai importato nulla, si è anche sbattuto non so quante volte la tua matrigna, la stessa donna che mi sono poi anche sbattuta io quando lui se n’è andato e che poi mi ha tradita nel peggiore dei modi.»  
Kougaiji era leggermente arrossito: alla fine stava parlando della sua matrigna, una donna con cui aveva vissuto per parte della propria adolescenza.   
«In quale modo?»  
«Ha venduto un mio brevetto e ora uno dei farmaci più costosi al mondo è venduto e io non ne traggo alcun vantaggio. Dato che la formula è nata in uno di quei laboratori che tu vai cercando e che sono illegali, non ho potuto fare altro che vedere gente guarire dall’Epatite C e non ricevere neanche un grazie. Lontano da lei mi sono ridotta a fare da Mistress. Il guadagno non è male, ma non raggiungo i tre zeri come lavorando sotto Gyokumen Koshu. Cos’altro vuoi sapere su Hakuryu? Era una ragazzina disperata che non faceva altro che dividere plasma dal resto del sangue, sintetizzare principi chimici e portarci il caffè, dopo aver raggiunto la cifra che le serviva e la morte della madre è andata il più lontano possibile dalla California e capisco perché l’abbia fatto. Ora è fuggita con l’uomo che ama e che voi vi ostinate a cacciare.»  
«Cho Hakkai è un pericolo killer, la quota delle sue vittime continuano a crescere e…»  
«E tu sei la legge!» Fan alzò la voce per imporsi sopra quella dell’agente. Dopo averlo zittito scosse il capo e rise. «I poliziotti ottusi come te sono quelli peggiori. Io ammiro davvero chi fa rispettare la legge, sul serio… ho un’ammirazione sconfinata verso chi crede nella giustizia, ma ci sono persone come te che non riescono ad accettare che un crimine si possa commettere per amore. Quando finirai sulla stessa barca in cui navighiamo tutti noi, fammi un fischio.»

Sullo yacht al largo della costa della Florida, Kami si svegliò di soprassalto. Spalancò gli occhi azzurri, guardandosi in giro. Si trovava rinchiuso in una piccola camera da letto galleggiante, con mani e piedi legati, un bavaglio infilato in bocca. Doveva tossire, buttare fuori tutta la saliva che gli si era accumulata in bocca. Dovevano averlo sentito muoversi, perché qualcuno aprì la porta.   
Era proprio Genjo.   
«Ti sei svegliato, finalmente.»  
Gli strappò dalla guancia il nastro adesivo che fermava il bavaglio, in modo che potesse sputarlo. Oltre al pezzo di stoffa sputò anche parecchia saliva. Genjo, a una certa distanza, porse un bicchiere d’acqua con un cannuccia e Kami bevve un lungo sorso.   
«Ti conviene dirmi subito dov’è finito il Sutra, senza perdere ulteriore tempo.»  
Kami ridacchiò e si mosse sul pavimento di finto legno.   
«Lui verrà ed è il peggiore di tutti.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio.   
«Chi?»  
«Non ti ricordi il suo nome? Davvero? Se tu non ti ricordi di lui allora io…», ridacchiò ancora e gli fece la linguaccia. «Non. Ti. Di-rò. Nien-te!»  
Sanzo gli tirò un manrovescio così forte da farlo sbattere contro il letto. Kami aggrottò le sopracciglia per il dolore e non disse più niente.   
Fuori dalla porta Gojyo l’osservava con una punta di rimprovero.   
«Che vuoi? Tu sei il primo che ha tentato di farlo fuori e ora mi guardi male per uno schiaffo?»  
«Io ero incazzato nero, anche tu sei incazzato nero, ma dobbiamo almeno tenerlo integro fino a che non ci dice dov’è la tua roba, no?»  
Genjo si appoggiò alla porta chiusa e sospirò. La barca ondeggiava leggermente, era molto grande e ospitava tutti senza problemi. Hakuryu e Hakkai avevano una delle camere matrimoniali, Goku una delle camere più piccole e Genjo aveva pensato fino all’ultimo se dividere la seconda camera da letto matrimoniale con Gojyo e chiudere Kamisama nell’ultima camera singola invece che nella cambusa o addirittura nella sala macchine. Gojyo lo aveva guardato in _quel_ modo, come un bambino ferito, e aveva scelto quindi di dividere la stanza con lui. Gojyo non se la cavava male nel pilotare la nave, gli toglieva almeno un pensiero.

Goku stava steso sul piccolo e comodo letto della cabina osservando il bel viso di Tiffany nello schermo del telefono. Per sua fortuna poteva effettuare videochiamate col cellulare nuovo, ma in mezzo al mare la connessione non era il massimo.   
«Mi manchi un sacco, per quanto tempo dovrai stare via?»  
«Ancora qualche mese», rispose Goku, facendo un piccolo broncio che sapeva bene quanto Tiffany amasse. Infatti la ragazza sorrise.   
«Non sto facendo altro che studiare, almeno occupo il tempo. È brutto abitare da sola in una casa troppo grande per una persona sola.»  
«Mi dispiace, davvero… purtroppo questo viaggio ci separa, per fortuna la tecnologia ci viene in aiuto», rispose mantenendo l’adorabile broncio.  
Tiffany spostò il telefono per inquadrare il resto del proprio corpo, coperto solo da una delicata e semi trasparente biancheria intima. Goku su morse il labbro inferiore e lanciò un’occhiata alla porta. Era chiusa a chiave e nessuno nel bel mezzo della notte lo avrebbe disturbato, così si infilò una mano nei pantaloni.   
«Fammi vedere come sei vestito tu», disse lei, facendo la stessa cosa, con le dita negli slip. Lui ridacchiò e le fece vedere la canottiera bianca e i boxer blu.   
«Semplice e sexy, mi piace», disse lei, tra piccoli sospiri, con la voce più dolce del mondo.

La mattina dopo fece visita la Guardia Costiera, cosa che Genjo aveva previsto, essendosi fermato nel bel mezzo del mare, in una zona che non intralciava il flusso marittimo, ma che poteva creare sospetto in caso di traffico di droga o armi. Gli chiesero i documenti e se ospitava qualcuno a bordo della nave.   
«Ospito solo mio figlio… adottivo e il mio compagno», rispose serio e composto, nascondendo gli occhi viola dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali. L’agente controllò la patente nautica e i suoi documenti, lanciando un’occhiata a Goku che prendeva il sole e a Gojyo che beveva del succo d’arancia, indossando bermuda e una camicia hawaiana.   
«Il motivo della sua sosta in queste acque?»  
«Tranquillità, sono un personaggio piuttosto influente, pensavo fosse il modo migliore per far conoscere Goku e Gojyo, tutto qui… lontano dai paparazzi e altre cose fastidiose.»  
«Comprendiamo benissimo, grazie per la collaborazione e buona giornata.»  
«Grazie a voi e buon lavoro», Genjo osservò la barca della Guardia Costiera allontanarsi, quando fu abbastanza distante fece uscire Hakuryu e Hakkai.   
Il sole splendeva forte nell’Atlantico e questo costrinse Hakuryu a indossare occhiali da sole, un capello a tesa larga nero e una sorta di caftano dalle tinte floreali per proteggere la sua delicatissima pelle a cui mancava la melanina.   
«Cosa facciamo con Kamisama?»  
«Siamo in mezzo all’Oceano e siamo in maggioranza, non dobbiamo di certo temerlo. Tutto quello che possiamo fare è costringerlo a parlare. Ha messo il micro chip con le informazioni chiamate “Sutra” da qualche parte, forse una cassetta di sicurezza sotto falso nome o a nome di qualcun altro e in quel caso solo lui può andare a prenderla… lui o una sua delega scritta.»  
«Le banche sono molto scrupolose quando si tratta di cassette di sicurezza che custodiscono oggetti di valore, a volte neanche una delega scritta può bastare, specie se sono banche europee con filiali all’estero, obbediscono alle loro leggi, non alle nostre», aggiunse Hakkai, stringendo gli occhi sottili per via del sole.   
«Mh, ci manca solo che sia un banca svizzera», commentò Gojyo, finendo il suo succo di frutta corretto.   
«Non ho abbastanza influenze per prendere oggetti protetti da una banca a nome di qualcun altro. Se è così allora Kamisama dovrà collaborare.»  
«Altrimenti?»  
«Altrimenti lo ammazzo e trovo un modo per riavere ciò che è mio.»  
Nonostante il clima caldo, quasi afoso, il gelo della voce di Genjo fece trasalire tutti, persino Hakkai.

Tornò nella camera di Kamisama, che si era svegliato.   
«Devo pisciare», disse subito il ragazzo, che nella notte era riuscito a trattenere l’orina, ma ormai non sapeva più quanto avrebbe resistito.   
«Se vuoi evitare di puzzare di piscio per qualche giorno, comincia a dirmi qualcosa riguardo ciò che è mio…»  
Il ragazzo gonfiò le guance e guardò altrove. Aggrottò le sopracciglia per il dolore che i reni gli infliggevano.   
«So che vuoi fare pipì e anche da parecchio tempo», gli disse Genjo, con una calma quasi estranea a lui. Si accucciò di fronte a lui, per parlargli faccia a faccia. «Fa male la vescica, vero? Per non parlare dei reni. Lo sai che trattenere troppo tempo l’orina fa in modo ritorni in circolo? Ci sono patologie che portano alla morte per auto avvelenamento. Era capitato al vecchio gatto di mio padre.»  
«Tuo padre si chiamava Komyo, vero?»  
«Questo lo sanno anche i sassi. Mio padre putativo, sì…»  
Kamisama sorrise, in modo più adulto, senza imitare il bambino che non era mai stato.  
«Era così bello, con quei lunghi capelli biondi. Era sempre così gentile con me, ma aveva qualcosa che… che mi spaventava.»  
Genjo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non rispose e chiamò Hakkai.  
«Tu te la cavi con i bambini, vero? Kami deve fare pipì.»  
Hakkai accennò un sorriso inquietante e indossò i guanti di lattice, per aiutare il ragazzo a espletare i propri bisogni, senza però liberargli mani e piedi. Era più umiliante per Kamisama che per Hakkai, che avendo lavorato in una scuola elementare quando ancora si chiamava Cho Gono, aveva spesso aiutato bambini molto piccoli nei loro bisogni.   
Era stato Hakkai a consigliare di ridurre Kamisama a una condizione di prigionia a tratti umiliante. Per quanto quel ragazzo in passato avesse potuto sopportare nel suo paese d’origine, con il potere che aveva sperimentato nel diventare l’aguzzino, avrebbe difficilmente sopportato di subire di nuovo trattamenti umilianti e vessatori.   
«Ti conviene collaborare, sai? Genjo non è un uomo dal cuore indulgente», disse Hakkai, sfilandosi i guanti di lattice, osservando il ragazzo steso sul letto.   
«Mh, se mi uccide non saprà mai dove si trova il Sutra.»  
«Non ti ucciderà, ma ti farà del male. Immagino che tu abbia sopportato ogni dolore possibile, ma non sottovalutare chi ha dovuto uccidere per sopravvivere. Lui è un predatore e tu, ora, sei la sua preda. Sta giocando con te come un gatto farebbe con un topo.»  
Kamisama fece spallucce, volgendo altrove lo sguardo sfregiato.   
«Non potrà mai essere peggiore del Rapace Notturno.»  
«Come? Ti riferisci al serial killer?»  
Kamisama annuì lievemente, contento di aver attirato la sua attenzione.  
«Quello che tu chiami Maestro è anche il Rapace Notturno?»  
«Sono vent’anni che tentano di prenderlo, vero?» Ridacchiò appena come un bambino. «Io so che aspetto ha, so il suo nome, ma non so se è il suo vero nome… ma comunque non ve lo dico, quello resterà il segreto che mi porterò nella tomba.»  
Hakkai sorrise gentilmente.  
«Non lo vogliamo sapere, Kami, noi vogliamo un’altra cosa da te. Ora ti porto da mangiare. Dovrai accontentarti di ciò che Genjo ha scelto per te. O quello o la pancia vuota.»  
«Un passato di verdure?»  
Hakkai sorrise ed evitò di precisare che non era stato Genjo a scegliere il cibo, ma lui. Aver lavorato con i bambini gli dava un enorme potere in quella circostanza, perché un lato della curiosa e malata personalità di Kami era veramente quella di un bambino. Ben pochi bambini amano le verdure da piccoli, per il loro odore, per la loro consistenza, quel Kami non poteva essere da meno.   
«Cercherò di renderlo appetibile il più possibile.»  
Uscì dalla stanza e andò subito dagli altri.

Goku e Gojyo non avevano mai sentito parlare del Rapace Notturno, Sanzo qualche volta sì e Hakuryu ovviamente ne sapeva molto, per deformazione personale. Scoprire come il Rapace Notturno nascondesse le sue tracce era l’enigma di ogni tecnico di laboratorio.   
«Cazzo, il Rapace Notturno», commentò la ragazza, sorseggiando dell’acqua ghiacciata. «Quel tizio ha ucciso più di quaranta persone e molte sparizione gli sono attribuite, solo che i corpi non sono mai stati trovati. Negli Stati Uniti alcuni lo chiamano Wendigo, perché si pesa che le mutilazione e l’asportazione di organi avvengano per motivi… beh per cannibalismo.»  
Goku arricciò il naso e posò il panino che stava mangiando.   
«Cioè si nutre delle vittime?»  
«Non è tanto diverso da quello che fa un rapace notturno. Da quel che ho letto, ed è ben poco quello che si può trovare, lui adesca le sue vittime, in modo del tutto casuale, per via di quello che hanno ipotizzato possa essere il suo aspetto: una persona normale, piacente quasi sicuramente, molto abile nella seduzione», aggiunse Hakkai. «Agisce solo di notte e i suoi omicidi sono particolarmente efferati, seppur riescano a contenere una certa estetica, ma non sempre, a volte sembra burlarsi della vittima stessa. La cosa è certa, è andato migliorando con gli anni. Se all’inizio potevano restare tracce di abiti, alquanto inutili, e nessuna traccia di DNA, ora non rimane niente. È come se la vittima fosse stata uccisa da un mostro mitologico, per questo il Wendigo. Anche perché la maggior parte delle vittime sono americane e gran parte degli omicidi avvenuti su suolo statunitense, pare che provi un particolare disprezzo per la persona uccisa a seconda del luogo dove vive. È stato particolarmente brutale una volta con una certa Emily… oh non ricordo il cognome, insomma un’attivista repubblicana anti abortista e razzista che per mesi aveva picchettato davanti a una clinica. Non solo è stata uccisa e privata di organi come polmoni e fegato che non sono mai stati trovati, le è stato aperto il cranio, asportato il cervello, ridotto in poltiglia e disposto ai suoi piedi.»  
«Ma che schifo», commentò Gojyo, arricciando il naso disgustato. «Insomma questo killer odia le persone stupide.»  
«Lo fanno infuriare, alcune vittime sono casuali, cadute nella sua trappola di seduzione, infatti tante sono donne o uomini omosessuali, per questo si è subito pensato che l’assassino fosse un uomo. Altre vittime invece appartenevano a gruppi estremi religiosi o politici, furono assassinati anche un predicatore evangelico e un mormone. Ora che mi è venuto in mente… quando abbiamo trovato le prime vittime del Re Giallo pensavamo fosse lui, per l’efferatezza e per l’estetica degli omicidi, ma non c’erano mutilazioni di sorta…»  
«Erano dei drogati, giusto?» Genjo si aggiunge alla conversazione, imponendosi con la sua voce greve, ma particolarmente sonora.  
«La maggior parte.»  
«Tu la mangeresti mai la carne di un drogato? Ci sono organi che non vengono compromessi, ma molti altri sì. Non credo che l’assassino sia sempre lui, credo che qualcuno abbia imitato il suo stile. Gli omicidi sono stati pochi, tutti circoscritti alla zona di New Orleans, ma alla zone vicino alle paludi non bonificate… dove una volta sorgeva la casa di mio padre», mormorò Genjo. Quella casa era andata distrutta in un incendio.   
Solo ora riusciva a vedere i piccoli pezzi del puzzle che si ricomponevano. Hakkai aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
«Credi che… il Rapace Notturno e il Re Giallo siano la stessa persona, ma che nel secondo caso non abbia commesso gli omicidi di persona.»  
«Perché farlo? Quando aveva un altro paio di mani su cui fare affidamento?» Disse, riferendosi ovviamente a Kamisama. «Credo che solo l’omicidio dell’amica di Gojyo sia stato un atto premeditato da Kamisama, probabilmente per dimostrare al suo “Maestro” quanto è bravo, anche senza la sua guida.»  
Gojyo sospirò ricordando le condizioni in cui era stata ridotta la povera Sheila.   
«Un adepto che compie rituali per il suo… per il suo dio. Veramente ironico che il suo nome in giapponese significhi Dio.»  
«Ora che sappiamo che è lui l’esecutore materiale degli omicidi riguardanti il Re Giallo, possiamo ulteriormente minacciarlo. A lui non daranno la prigione, lo chiuderanno direttamente in ospedale psichiatrico e non credo voglia stare là dentro…»  
«Aspetta, uno dei primi omicidi accreditati al Re Giallo è avvenuto una quindicina di anni fa, Kamisama era troppo giovane», intervenne Hakuryu.   
«Sì, il pastore Filbert, il primo caso con elementi che rimandano alla mitologia di Chambers… però in quel caso», disse Hakkai, prima di fermarsi per ricordare.   
«In quel caso?» Lo incalzò Gojyo, inorridito quanto incuriosito.   
«Al pastore mancava il cuore. Era un omicidio così diverso da quelli di solito perpetrati dal Rapace Notturno che nessuno aveva fatto caso a questo elemento in comune… la polizia ai tempi era così convinta che fosse un omicidio a sfondo religioso che aveva dato un’interpretazione occulta alla sparizione del cuore… ma ora tutto torna.»

Genjo si versò dell’altro caffè. Ogni notte tentava di ricordare l’uomo che anni prima aveva fatto visita alla loro casa di New Orleans assieme a Kamisama. La voce era distorta, metallica e il viso che tentava di ricordare era solo una patina liscia senza lineamenti. All’inizio era stato difficile anche ricordare Kamisama stesso, ma dopo averlo visto i ricordi erano venuti a galla come in un sogno. Per qualche motivo la sua mente si rifiutava di dare un volto all’uomo misterioso.   
Come se tentasse disperatamente di negare la realtà.

 


	36. Dio è morto - Parte 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le scene iniziali di tortura sono state ispirate dal film "Martyrs", del 2008, diretto da Pascal Laugier.   
> La scena finale è stata fortemente ispirata dal film "Il cigno nero", del 2010 di Darren Aronofsky.

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 9**

Gli afferrò i capelli biondi e li tirò indietro, forzando Kami a mangiare la sbobba marrone a base di ceci e verdura. Gli lasciava giusto il tempo di ingoiare e poi tornava alla carica con un altro cucchiaio.   
Sanzo non ci andava per niente leggero con la sua tortura verso Kamisama, tanto che il ragazzo stava cominciando a cedere. Ogni tanto ormeggiava lo yacht e scendeva con gli altri a terra, lasciando però le luci accese, lo stereo a volume molto alto, impedendogli di dormire. Stava adottando gli stessi metodi di tortura che avevano usato con lui nei suoi pochi giorni di prigionia in Birmania, prima di venir salvato da Shuei. Metodi di tortura utilizzati dal governo sovietico in passato.   
Erano già cinque giorni che Kami era nelle sue mani e persino Gojyo cominciava a non tollerare più quella situazione. Genjo aveva detto ad Hakkai di non pulire più il ragazzo dopo averlo portato in bagno e nella cabina cominciava ad aleggiare un odore veramente spiacevole. Hakkai non diceva nulla, ma persino lui, che aveva fatto addirittura di peggio in passato, cominciava a trovare l’atteggiamento di Genjo oltre il limite.   
Per non parlare delle percosse. Ogni volta che si rifiutava di parlare, Sanzo aggiungeva un pugno alla serie che gli dava regolarmente.   
Se Gojyo non riusciva a mandar giù l’umiliazione, Goku cominciava a trovare scioccante la violenza con cui Sanzo trattava il prigioniero. Kamisama aveva smesso di irriderli e aveva cominciato a parlare da solo, in una lingua che nessuno di loro capiva, segno di squilibrio mentale che non avrebbe portato a nulla. Sanzo allo stesso tempo era così infuriato con lui per avergli rubato l’unica cosa che lo legava a suo padre da non poterlo perdonare. Sanzo possedeva altre copie del Sutra, ma nessun altro oltre a lui poteva metterci sopra gli occhi.   
Il sesto giorno fu proprio lui a dire qualcosa, quando Sanzo passò dai pugni ai calci.

Lo stava letteralmente riducendo in poltiglia. In un momento in cui gli altri non erano presenti Kami aveva provocato Sanzo a parole e l’altro aveva reagito in maniera più violenta del solito, abbandonando la tetra e metodica tortura. Goku scese di corsa la scaletta che portava sottocoperta, afferrando Sanzo per un braccio e tirandolo indietro. Si trovò spinto contro il muro di legno del corridoio. Decise allora di passare alle maniere forti anche lui, sferrando un forte calcio sullo stinco a Genjo, fermandolo e facendolo imprecare per il dolore.   
«Sanzo! Smettila! Non è da te questo comportamento! Lo stai torturando, massacrando!»  
«Non è da me? E allora che cosa è da me?»  
Gli occhi di Genjo non era mai stati così scuri e pericolosi, ridotti a due fessure. Goku non aveva paura di lui; conosceva troppo bene quell’uomo e quanto potesse essere fantastico sotto la sua cortina di gelo, per accettare che si trasformasse in qualcosa che non era.   
«Chiamami stupida scimmia e dammi un pugno in testa, questo è il Sanzo che conosco!»  
Dopo quasi una settimana una luce umana tornò a splendere negli occhi di Genjo. Si tolse i guanti di pelle, buttandoli a terra e andò sul ponte dello yacht. Hakkai lo seguì, così come Goku. Nessuno di loro lo aveva visto così affranto e allo stesso tempo determinato.   
Gojyo sospirò e decise di occuparsi lui del ragazzo.   
Andò in camera di Kamisama e lo prese da sotto le ascelle, dato che era stato picchiato così tanto da non riuscire ad alzarsi. Lo portò nel piccolo bagno della barca, gli slegò polsi e mani e cominciò a spogliarlo finché l’altro non si svegliò.   
«Mh? Che fai?»  
«Ti do una lavata puzzi peggio di una pecora bagnata.»  
«E tu che ne sai di pecore bagnate?»  
Gojyo sorrise e gli sfilò la maglia lurida. Infilò tutti gli indumenti militari che il ragazzo indossava in un sacco nero, che avrebbe poi buttato via, utilizzando successivamente qualcosa di proprio e di Hakkai per coprirlo.   
«Abitavo vicino a una fattoria», rispose semplicemente. Aprì l’acqua della doccia e aspettò finché non fu calda, poi spinse il ragazzo a entrarci. Restò seduto sul water, aspettando che Kamisama si lavasse del tutto. Alla fine lo vide accucciarsi sul piatto della doccia, stringendosi le ginocchia, a occhi chiusi sotto il getto caldo. Gojyo l’osservò un attimo. All’inizio era infuriato con lui perché lo considerava il solito pazzo maniaco che ammazzava bambini per divertimento, me le terribili sevizie di Sanzo avevano portato alla luce un ragazzino spezzato a metà. Gojyo cominciò a provare compassione per lui.   
Aprì la porta del box doccia e chiuse l’acqua, porgendogli poi un accappatoio.  
«Andiamo, se farai il bravo eviterò di legarti o al massimo userò una corda. Genjo si è reso conto di aver esagerato, ma forse se parli ti lascerà andare. Alla fine sei in mano nostra da una settimana, andiamo avanti e indietro dalla costa a qui e il tuo Maestro non si è fatto vivo… tu dici che è infallibile ma… tu sei ancora qui.»  
«Che mi abbia abbandonato?»  
Gojyo gli frizionò i capelli biondi bagnati, notando quanto fossero più chiari di quelli di Sanzo, che erano biondo oro. Notò anche quanto fosse bello il giovane Kami, in qualche modo simile a Genjo e in qualche modo completamente diverso.   
«Non voglio saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Ma se continui a sperare in un suo arrivo trionfale, finirà che Sanzo ti farà fuori, presto o tardi.»  
Kami annuì, facendo un piccolo broncio da bambino.   
«Credo di avere delle costole incrinate, è stato davvero cattivo con me il vostro Sanzo.»  
Gojyo gli accarezzò appena la testa e sorrise lievemente.   
«Ha tutti i motivi per essere arrabbiato con te.»  
«Mi ricorda tanto il mio Maestro, ogni tanto i suoi occhi sono molto simili ai suoi, non per la forma o per il colore… ma per quello che trasmettono.»  
«Genjo non è cattivo, non del tutto almeno. »  
Kamisama avvicinò il volto al suo, anche troppo, tanto che Gojyo si tirò indietro.   
«Tu hai qualcosa di veramente esotico, qualcosa che ricorda la gente della mia terra… tu non sei del tutto americano, vero?»  
Gojyo fu preso alla sprovvista. Non aveva parlato neanche con Hakkai delle sue discendenze europee, che erano così lontane, per lui.   
«Mia madre», disse dopo un lungo momento di silenzio. «Lei aveva due anni, mi è stato detto, quando i suoi genitori si trasferirono qui, da non so dove dell’est Europa. Dai Balcani. Loro erano dei… gitani ecco, per questioni famigliari ed economiche si erano spinti fino negli USA e si sono aggregati a una comunità gitana, viaggiavano per il paese con camper e roulotte… ma come hai fatto a notarlo?»  
«La forma degli occhi», Kamisama portò le mani delicatamente al viso di Gojyo. Gli sfiorò la punta esterna degli occhi con grande delicatezza. «Ho visto così tanti uomini e sentito così tante lingue… dopo un po’ di tempo cominci ad associare una certa fisionomia a una certa lingua. Noi abbiamo occhi a mandorla che vanno stringendosi, anche Genjo li ha così, ma ancora più particolari, c’è qualcosa di asiatico in lui e di molto… molto glaciale. Il mio Maestro mi ha sempre tenuto allenato mostrandomi miscugli genetici, potevo individuare le varie discendenze di una persona solo guardando una foto, lui diceva che era una cosa tipica dei genetisti: per quanto il DNA possa mischiarsi, lascerà sempre una traccia del suo passaggio. E così ci saranno persona con gli occhi a mandorla e tratti somatici degli slavi, e con una mascella e un colorito più simile a un texano, un texano che a sua volta ha lontanissime discendenze messicane.»  
«Mh, mio fratello è ancora più scuro di pelle e ha occhi e capelli neri, quasi non riesce a considerarsi bianco. Non so se sai quanto la questione della pelle sia cara agli americani.»  
Kami sorrise e si morse il labbro inferiore.  
«Sei bello, i sangue misto sono sempre più belli delle persone pure.»  
«Forse, per me, sarebbe stato meglio non avere questi lineamenti e questo colore di capelli, così tipico delle tue parti», gli prese le mani, ancora appoggiate sul suo viso e le porto sul pavimento. «Userò la cintura dell’accappatoio per le mani, ma per i piedi userò di nuovo le fascette. Non posso fidarmi di te.»  
Kami aggrottò le sopracciglia e si lasciò dapprima vestire e poi legare di nuovo, dopo esser stato portato di nuovo in camera sua, che nel frattempo aveva areato, aprendo l’oblò che dava sul mare.   
«Il tuo Maestro di che nazionalità è?»  
«Mh, non mi freghi, sai? Comunque lui è l’unico di razza pura veramente bello, il che è l’eccezione che conferma la regola.»  
Gojyo accennò un sorriso e poi uscì dalla stanza.

Genjo fumava da solo sul ponte, lo yacht che ondeggiava appena, sospinto dalle onde che quella mattina muovevano leggermente l’Oceano.   
«Non possiamo stare ancorati qui molto a lungo, sta arrivando una tempesta. Meglio trovare un posto sulla terra ferma dove portare Kamisama e continuare a fare… quello che dobbiamo fare.»  
La sua voce era profonda e lontana, persa nei meandri della propria mente. Osservando il cielo i suoi occhi viola sembravano più chiari del solito, limpidi.   
Goku gli aveva dato una bella svegliata. Se non addirittura una bella strigliata. In uno di quei modi che solo i figli conoscono.   
«Hai detto di esser stato prigioniero in Birmania e trattato a quel modo, prima che… Shuei, giusto? Prima che Shuei ti salvasse. È il tizio della foto?»  
Alludeva alla foto trovata tempo prima, di un giovanissimo Sanzo e un uomo attraente, di vent’anni e qualcosa di più, con lunghi capelli scuri e un sorriso malizioso.   
«Sì, è lui. Quella fu l’ultima volta che lo vidi. Era l’avvocato di mio padre, ma forse questo te l’ho già detto.»  
«Mh… hai contattato lui per Hakkai?»  
«Ci provai, in tutta risposta mi mandò una sua collega, che fece esattamente quello che avrebbe fatto lui. Non credo mi voglia incontrare.»  
Gojyo si sedette al suo fianco. Era curioso, persino geloso a tratti. La gelosia era un sentimento irrazionale e come tale tentava di non dargli ascolto, ma sentiva nella voce di Sanzo una nostalgia che gli era sconosciuta.   
«L’ultima volta che vi siete visti… è stato laggiù?»  
«… Sì.»  
«Mh, beh da come ne parli è facile immaginare cosa sia successo fra di voi, eppure è strano… la prima volta ti sei comportato proprio da vergine, insomma...»  
Genjo aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò a guardarlo stranito.  
«Con te lo ero, insomma…»  
A Gojyo non ci volle molto per capire. Per capire e spalancare la bocca.   
«Mi vuoi dire che ti sei scopato il vecchiaccio?»  
«Non era vecchio e non l’ho scopato…», nel dirlo si mosse a disagio. «Quello che c’è stato tra di noi va ben oltre il tuo concetto di “scopare”.»  
«Se gliel’hai messo nel culo sempre quello è, per quanta poesia tu possa trovarci intrinseca.»  
«Mh, sembri giudicarmi per essere andato con un uomo più grande, mi domando proprio quanti anni avesse la donna che ti ha svezzato.»  
«Oh, touché!»  
Restarono in silenzio a lungo. In quel lasso di tempo osservarono Goku buttarsi più volte nelle acque dell’Atlantico e riemergerne sempre più congelato. Hakuryu lavorava nell’ombra donata dalla sottocoperta e Hakkai sonnecchiava al sole.   
«Kamisama sembra propenso a parlare con me…»  
«La tua prigionia vi ha legati a quanto pare», commentò Sanzo, più velenoso di uno scorpione.   
«Prima io, poi lui, questo lega le persone. Gli piace la gentilezza.»  
Sanzo non amava sentir parlare di legami e altre cose scomode, si voltò verso Gojyo e lo fissò negli occhi esotici con un cipiglio adirato.  
«Vedi di non spingerti troppo oltre nella tua cordialità, è assai inconveniente avere compassione per la vacca se poi si intende mangiarla.» *   
Il rosso aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando l’altro andarsene sotto coperta per ritirare l’ancora e partire per la costa. Non erano più diretti a Miami. Avrebbero navigato verso il Golfo del Messico.

Il piano di Sanzo era il seguente: lui sarebbe tornato a New Orleans per qualche giorno e sarebbe andato alla sede di Sanzo & Co. con Goku stesso, mentre gli altri avrebbero aspettato in una casa in affitto nei sobborghi della città, dove avrebbero nascosto Kamisama nel seminterrato.   
Sanzo diede a Goku giusto un paio di giorni di liberà per vedere Tiffany. Anzi, gli aveva chiesto esplicitamente di andare da lei, per tenere le redini del gioco.   
Fu così che il ragazzo passò quarantotto ore a rotolarsi tra lenzuola, sul pavimento o sulla prima superficie piana, orizzontale o verticale che fosse, assieme alla sua ragazza.   
Distesi sul pavimento, sudati e affaticati, i due guardavano il soffitto bianco della casa di Tiffany.   
«Quindi il viaggio a cui Sanzo ti sta sottoponendo è per farti conoscere l’azienda. Ma non è un po’ giovane per ritirarsi?»  
«Lui non vuole ritirarsi, ma gli pare giusto che, dato che sono maggiorenne, io conosca l’azienda dove lavora, poi in futuro posso fare quello che voglio. Devo fare il giro del paese, poi comincerò a lavorare coma stagista. Mi fa partire dal basso», disse ridacchiando, girandosi verso di lei.   
La ragazza sorrise e lo fisso con quei suoi enormi occhi azzurri.  
«Sei strano, non capisco perché tu sia così triste nel raccontarmi una cosa tanto bella.»  
Goku era triste perché odiava mentire. Odiava quando la gente gli raccontava bugie e odiava farlo a sua volta. Sanzo però gli aveva chiesto esplicitamente di tenere il gioco, in cambio di due giorni di libertà assoluta.   
  
Sanzo riuscì a godersi un giorno di totale solitudine, rovinato nel trovare il suo vicino di casa, Ryuzen, a piangere sulle scale del pianerottolo. Tentò di ignorarlo e prendere l’ascensore, ma alla fine i loro sguardi si incontrarono e Sanzo maledì il cielo quando l’occhialuto cominciò a parlare.   
«Oh, mi dispiace, di solito non mi lascio andare a queste manifestazioni emotive ma… sono rimasto senza lavoro. Alla mia età, senza lavoro e con una famiglia da mantenere.»  
«Tu hai lavorato per mio padre in passato, fino alla sua morte almeno.»  
Ryuzen annuì stancamente. Era stato uno dei segretari di Komyo Sanzo fino alla sua morte. Altri restarono ala Sanzo & Co, lui no, preferendo trasferirsi in un’altra azienda.   
«Quello che facevi per lui lo puoi fare per me, il caso vuole che io abbia licenziato da poco la mia segretaria.»  
«Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente.»  
«Ti sembro uno che scherza?» Sanzo gli fece segno di seguirlo in ascensore.   
L’uomo si soffiò rumorosamente il naso e ritrovò la sua solita compostezza, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«È veramente incredibile quello che stai facendo per me…»  
«Sono stanco di gente che non è in grado di lavorare», rispose Genjo, guardando verso le porte di metallo dell’ascensore ancora chiuse, mentre scendevano al piano terra. «E dato che tu conosci l’azienda puoi gestire al posto mio un po’di cose, durante la mia assenza.»  
«Ce-certo, non c’è alcun problema. Ma dove stiamo andando?»  
«In ufficio.»  
«Ma! Ma io non sono vestito adeguatamente, questo completo è sgualcito.»  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e si maledisse per l’atto di generosa compassione che aveva compiuto un minuto prima.  
«Va benissimo e poi oggi perderai tempo a sbrigare le pratiche per l’assunzione e comincerai a lavorare domani mattina. Va bene?»  
«Sì signore!»  
«Qualcuno mi spari adesso.»

Verso fine giornata Ukoku entrò nel suo ufficio. Era vestito di scuro, con un completo nero e una camicia grigio perla, aveva cambiato anche la montatura degli occhiali, che addolcivano, per quanto fosse possibile, il suo viso.   
«Genjo! Avevo sentito questa mattina che eri tornato, ma ho anche sentito che riparti subito. Come mai?»  
«Goku ha manifestato interesse verso l’azienda e mi sembrava giusto fare almeno un giro delle filiali nel paese, tutto qui… ho assunto un segretario capace, si occuperà lui della parte amministrativa, per il resto posso valutare e firmare documenti via mail, non è necessaria la mia presenza in questo periodo dove neanche si fanno riunioni di varia natura…»  
«No, hai ragione… nel nostro ambiente è più l’inverno a fare da padrone. Senti una cosa, ti andrebbe di andare fuori a cena, questa sera? Io sono da solo e tu, da quel che ho capito, questa sera riparti.»  
Genjo posò gli ultimi documenti nella valigetta di pelle rallentando i movimenti, preso alla sprovvista.   
«Una cena si può fare… conosci un posto?»  
Accettò solo per non destare sospetto, dato che spesso e volentieri si era sentito osservato da Ukoku.  
«Se ti piace la carne conosco un posticino di cucina caraibica davvero interessante.»

Kamisama dormiva nello scantinato, dopo essersi riempito la pancia con un hamburger. Erano quei piccoli premi che Hakkai concedeva al ragazzo dopo aver collaborato. Aveva ammesso che la micro memoria era custodita in una cassetta di sicurezza di una stazione, ma che comunque non aveva intenzione di accompagnarli a prenderla. Gojyo stava meditando se chiedere aiuto o meno a suo fratello, nel frattempo leggeva il diario di Komyo Sanzo, che si era portato dietro da Miami.   
«Ma che cazzo…», sussurrò, mentre sulle pagine scorrevano confessioni di un uomo che era stato a contatto con un assassino. Si alzò per cercare Hakkai. In camera da letto trovò solo Hakuryu profondamente addormentata.

Hakkai si fissava allo specchio, dopo essersi sistemato i capelli. Alla sua destra la sua Kanan oscura era tornata a manifestarsi. Pensava di averla finalmente lasciata indietro, ma lei era sempre lì. Non doveva neanche chiamarla Kanan. Era la sua versione femminile, un Hakkai fatto donna, non era Kanan. Per quanto fossero gemelli, alla fine si assomigliavano come due normalissimi fratelli, alla maniera in cui tanti estranei si assomigliavano. Quella figura oscura invece era identica a lui.   
«Ti piace prenderti cura di Kami, vero?»  
«Quello che faccio con lui non è di certo “prendermene cura”, solo la mano della tortura che Sanzo non sa usare. Lui è troppo violento, troppo inviperito, anche se il suo modo di fare ha portato a una svolta considerevole… sommata alla dolcezza di Gojyo, abbiamo quasi trovato una porta d’entrata.»  
«E la porta di Hakuryu? Ti ha seguito nella tua fuga, ti ha persino dominato, ma per quanto tempo può durare tutto questo? Figli? Dove cresceranno? Dove nasceranno e quando?»  
«Ti prego, stai zitta...»  
«Avevi detto che non avresti stretto più nessuno a te, invece ora guardati, a fare il fidanzatino con un’albina che ti scopi perché ti ricorda tua sorella.»  
«Silenzio!»  
Hakkai sibilò contro il vuoto. Un secondo dopo Gojyo entrò nel bagno.   
«Con chi stavi parlando?»  
Hakkai si limitò a sorridere, con quella sua dolcezza che riusciva a stranire chiunque.  
«Hai bisogno?»  
«Credo che il paparino di Sanzo avesse a che fare proprio col Rapace Notturno, con la sua genesi almeno. Nel diario non fa altro che ripetere quanto K sia giovane, appena adolescente e quanto sia pericoloso… insomma leggi.»  
Gli passò la pagina incriminata, che Hakkai lesse con calma, decifrando la scrittura minuta ed elegante, più precipitosa del solito; si vede che era stata una cosa scritta nella notte, dopo un forte trauma emotivo.  
«Qui dice che K si giustifica dicendo che uccide animali, ma non credo che sia così… forse andando avanti nella lettura prima o poi Komyo lo seguirà e scoprirà la verità. Sei davvero convinto che K sia il Rapace Notturno, insomma che sia il Maestro di Kamisama?»  
«Ho questa sensazione. Potrebbe essere veramente solo un assassino comunque, un maniaco che sgozza animali nel parco ma… insomma, perché uno come Komyo si sarebbe dovuto spaventare di fronte a un semplice sociopatico?»  
Hakkai stirò le labbra in un sorriso che non aveva niente di tenero, rilesse le parole contenute nelle pagine ingiallite.

_ «Comunque… è meglio che io lo faccia alle bestie, no?» Mi dice sulla porta, prima di chiudermi fuori dal bagno. «Anche se tanti umani non sono diversi dai maiali. Mi domando quanti, a mangiarne la carne cotta, si accorgerebbero della differenza.» _

Ukoku si portò il calice di vino rosso sotto il naso, cogliendone l’aroma forte e fruttato. Il ristorate aveva toni cupi, luci intime e un lieve sottofondo di pianoforte. Genjo mangiava la sua bistecca con un appetito che tentava inutilmente di nascondere. Come se attraverso il cibo stesse sfogandodelle frustrazioni accumulate.   
«Stai letteralmente spazzolando il piatto.»  
Genjo si fermò, ingoiando l’ultimo boccone e fissando il suo interlocutore.  
«Perdonami, ho fatto la stessa gaffe del bar, è bello vederti mangiare, non lo so spiegare. Sarà che sei così magro.»  
«Sono meno magro di quanto sembri.»  
«Già, scommetto che sei più muscoloso, dovrei vederti nudo per giudicare.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e taglio un altro pezzo di carne, Ukoku sorrise apertamente alla sua mancata risposta.   
«Quindi partirai per un viaggetto con Goku per le filiali del paese…»  
«Già, per Goku è anche una scusa per recuperare del tempo con me.»  
«E anche per te, no?»  
Genjo gli lanciò un’occhiata con i suoi freddi occhi viola e annuì appena.   
«Ti porterai dietro anche il bel rosso? Scusa se sembro invadente, ma siete davvero una bella coppia. Prova a cercare di sbottonarti un po’ con me.»  
«Mi domando perché tu ci tenga tanto a fare amicizia con me.»  
«Potevi semplicemente declinare ogni mio invito, invece ti infili nella tana del mostro.»  
Ukoku sorrise compiaciuto allo sbattere di ciglia di Sanzo, stranito da quella frase. Alla fine, in verità, non trovava la presenza di Ukoku così spiacevole, anche se l’altro si divertiva a metterlo a disagio. Lo frequentava per la sua posizione lavorativa e all’interno dell’azienda, ma anche perché sentiva, in qualche modo, che faceva parte della sua vita da prima che lo incontrasse. Sanzo non avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta che in Ukoku c’era qualcosa che lo rendeva nostalgico.   
«Non sei poi così spiacevole.»  
«Dove vuoi andare dopo cena? In un locale? Vogliamo prenderci qualcosa da bere?»  
«No… meglio che vada a casa», rispose Sanzo, aggrottando le sopracciglia davanti all’evidente avance del collega.   
«Permettimi almeno di darti un passaggio.»  
Dato che Sanzo era andato lì con la macchina guidata all’autista, annuì senza pensarci troppo.   
Erano giorni che Sanzo non toccava cibo decente, mentre gli altri si preparavano deliziosi manicaretti con quello che la cucina dello yacht riusciva a contenere, lui si limitava a un mezzo digiuno e roba in scatola, mentre continuava la sua tortura metodica e terribile nei confronti di Kamisama. Non gli piaceva maltrattare il ragazzo, ma era necessario. Probabilmente se Goku non fosse intervenuto avrebbe finito per vanificare tutto ammazzando il giovane. Si era perso nell’oscurità del conforto che la violenza riusciva a dargli. Durante quella settimana Gojyo era così disgustato da lui da non toccarlo neanche. Sanzo non si sentiva ferito da quell’atteggiamento, che trovava persino comprensibile. Gli era mancato però il contatto fisico con l’altro, in altri frangenti non ne avrebbe sentito il minimo bisogno, ma in quello non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se Gojyo l’avesse “costretto” a una notte di sesso. La sua libido non era mai stata alta, forse quella era solo attrazione per il rosso.   
Sulla macchina che li stava portando verso l’appartamento di Sanzo, i due restarono in silenzio per parecchi minuti.   
A destarlo dai suoi pensieri fu il tocco leggero della mano di Ukoku sul proprio ginocchio, una carezza che lentamente risaliva verso la coscia. Fermò la mano e si voltò a guardarlo, incontrando un sorriso malizioso e provocatorio.   
«Che fai?»  
«Quello che vuoi.»  
«Non è quello che voglio.»  
Nonostante gli tenesse la mano con forza, Ukoku riuscì a liberarla e a proseguire nel suo pellegrinaggio fino al cavallo dei pantaloni di Genjo. Gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli il viso con la mano libera. Per quanto Genjo non lo volesse, il suo corpo sembrava gradire quelle attenzioni. Alla fine Ukoku non gli era così indifferente come pensava.   
«Prima dici che io e Gojyo siamo una bella coppia e poi cerchi di scoparmi?»  
Lo spinse via quando Ukoku incastrò il suo viso nell’incavo del suo collo, lasciandogli baci umidi, mentre le carezze insistenti sul suo sesso cominciavano a farlo eccitare. La sensualità di Ukoku non aveva niente a che fare con quella di Gojyo, se una era spontanea, quella del suo collega era calibrata, ponderata, sapeva esattamente cosa fare e come, specialmente con lui.   
Ukoku lo lasciò andare quando la macchina si fermò davanti al grattacielo dove Sanzo abitava, facendolo scendere senza salutarlo o altro, soddisfatto di quanto era riuscito a ottenere con così poco.   
L’osservò dai vetri oscurati entrare nel palazzo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione di Hannibal Lecter nel telefilm "Hannibal".


	37. Dio è morto - Parte 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo si conclude il ciclo di Kamisama, i prossimi aggiornamenti ci saranno i primi di maggio.

**Capitolo 4**

**Dio è morto**

**Parte 10**

Arrivato in camera da letto cominciò a spogliarsi, togliendosi lo scomodo quanto inutilmente costoso completo che aveva indossato per la cena. Fece cadere i vestiti a terra, senza badarci troppo, quando a un certo punto sentì una presenza alle sue spalle.   
Ukoku era sulla soglia della sua camera, sorridente e con la giacca appoggiata su un braccio.  
«Come hai fatto a entrare?»  
«Dovresti stare più attento e chiudere le porte a chiave, soprattutto…»  
Non fece tempo a parlare, inchiodato al muro da un bacio soffocante. Lo desiderava e allo stesso tempo lo spaventava. La foga di Gojyo era così diversa, era continuamente velata di dolcezza, quasi di insicurezza. Quella era violenza consapevole. A Sanzo piaceva, così tanto da non riuscire a sottrarsi. Arrivò persino a sbottonare lui stesso la camicia grigia, infilando poi le mani sotto, accarezzando la pelle nuda dell’altro. Era completamente senza controllo. Le labbra di Ukoku si posarono sulla sua gola, baciandola gentilmente prima di affondarvi i denti. Si sentì spogliare e togliere completamente gli ultimi indumenti che aveva indosso, restando nudo. Venne spinto verso il letto, osservato dall’alto dagli occhi scuri di Ukoku, che finiva di denudarsi prima di raggiungerlo. Lo vide togliersi gli occhiali, lanciati da parte con poco riguardo. Senza pareva quasi un’altra persona, come se quei sottili schermi di vetro lo rendessero l’imitazione di un essere umano. Lo baciò ancora, tra le lenzuola bianche del proprio letto, lasciandosi stendere. Si sentiva confuso, spaventato, persino atterrito da come Ukoku era riuscito a sedurlo così facilmente e di come il proprio corpo e la propria volontà non contassero assolutamente nulla. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle spalle e dalla schiena di Ukoku mentre scendeva nel baciarlo sul petto e sull’addome. Gli accarezzò incerto i capelli neri, spingendo appena la testa verso la propria erezione, non che l’altro avesse bisogno di un invito.   
Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Avrebbe voluto farlo. Lo avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato tutto così travolgente e piacevole. Si lasciò afferrare le cosce, mentre osservava sottecchi la testa coperta dalla chioma scura muoversi sopra di lui. Non lasciandogli respiro neanche per un secondo, si ritrovò ad ansimare e gemere in maniera incontrollata, venendo nella bocca dell’altro con un orgasmo violento, spossante.   
Ukoku alzò il viso, asciugandosi la bocca con un gesto quasi sprezzante. Ancora intontito dall’orgasmo quasi non si accorse che si era messo tra le sue gambe, usando solo della saliva per lubrificarlo. La penetrazione fu dolorosa, abbastanza da riportarlo alla realtà. Afferrò le sue spalle, desiderando dapprima spingerlo via, arrendendosi poi a quell’ennesima aggressione. Il volto di Ukoku era quasi in ombra, ma poteva vedere chiaramente il suo sorriso.   
«Koryu», sussurrò, portando una mano attorno alla sua gola cominciando a stringere per soffocarlo. «Perdonami, sei così delicato che ti avevo scambiato per una fanciulla.»

Si svegliò sudato, il cuore che sembrava volergli schizzare fuori dal petto. Guardando alla sua destra vide nella penombra la sagoma addormentata di Gojyo. Si alzò di fretta, indovinando a tentoni dove fosse la porta del bagno. Togliendosi le mutande scoprì, come già stava sospettando, di essere venuto nelle mutande, come un qualsiasi dodicenne. Buttò tutto nella cesta dei panni sporchi e si fece una doccia. Restò sotto l’acqua calda per un bel po’, tanto che la sua pelle divenne grinzosa. Una volta uscito si avvolse in un accappatoio blu non particolarmente morbido e tornò in camera.   
Gojyo era sveglio, una tazza di caffè caldo sul suo comodino e una sigaretta accesa tra le dita della mano sinistra. Non si era ancora pettinato i capelli e sul suo viso c’erano i segni del risveglio.   
«Hai avuto un sonno particolarmente agitato stanotte.»  
«Ho avuto un incubo», rispose Sanzo, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.  
«Non sembrava un incubo», ribatté Gojyo, con un sorrisino malizioso. «Ti sei svegliato particolarmente… agitato?»  
L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, con i suoi limpidi occhi viola. Non rispose, limitandosi a stringersi nell’accappatoio, ancora bagnato, con i capelli biondi che gocciolavano leggermente.   
«Non vedo perché ti debba interessare così tanto saperlo.»  
«Avere sogni erotici è una cosa che capita a tutti, Genjo, anche io ne ho un sacco. E non sempre su di te, quindi se sei imbarazzato perché non ne hai su di me…»  
Genjo aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò il muro davanti a sé.   
«È un argomento inutile e specioso.»  
«Chi hai sognato? Un uomo?»  
Genjo si voltò di scatto a guardarlo, colto sul fatto. Fu una reazione così repentina che Gojyo non riuscì a non ridere. Posò la sigaretta in bilico sul comodino e lo abbracciò.   
«Il sogno deve averti turbato parecchio, se vuoi non ne parliamo… ma potrebbe averti lasciato addosso una certa… voglia. A me capita spesso, quando mi sveglio dopo un sogno del genere.»  
Sanzo spostò il collo per farsi baciare, lasciando che il suo corpo rievocasse le sensazioni positive di quel sogno, lasciando da parte il disgusto, il disagio e quella strana sensazione di pericolo.   
«Kamisama ha parlato?»  
«No, ma forse siamo vicini. Ha paura di te, credo che abbia paura di te almeno tanto quanto ne ha del suo Maestro.»  
«Io non farei mai niente del genere a una persona», disse Sanzo, con una voce troppo poco convinta. «Manipolazione, stupro e chissà cos’altro.»  
«Non credo che Kami abbia subito uno stupro da lui, credo che lo volesse davvero. Io credo che lui… lo ami, o lo amasse, dato che ora è caduta gran parte della certezza e della fiducia che aveva nei suoi confronti. Ho una teoria, se hai voglia di ascoltarla.»  
Gojyo si alzò e prese dal proprio zaino il vecchio diario di Komyo. Aveva messo un vecchio segnalibri in mezzo alle pagine ingiallite.   
«Qui parla di un certo K che commette omicidi, non so dove perché tutti i luoghi sono stati cancellati, e dire che qualche pagina prima afferma di non voler cancellare niente per non rovinare il diario. Ah sì, solo il Messico viene menzionato, e i luoghi dove viveva. Comunque fino a dove ho letto io parla di animali uccisi, ma tuo padre sospettava che non fosse proprio così. K credo sia l’iniziale dell’uomo che cerchiamo, non so perché ma ho come la sensazione che sia tutto legato e che la soluzione sia dentro questo diario.»  
Gojyo lo porse a Genjo, che si rifiutò di prenderlo in mano.   
«Non lo voglio leggere adesso, magari più tardi…»  
«Posso immaginare che leggere del proprio padre che fa sesso con un uomo non sia il massimo ma…»  
«Un ragazzo di diciassette anni, un ragazzo di ventidue anni più giovane di lui. Che mio padre fosse pansessuale lo sapevo già, lo sapeva il mondo. Una delle sue relazioni più durature la ebbe con Jyoan, che è segnato con la J, appunto, che fu un cantante lirico di una certa fama, e poi ebbe la relazione segreta con Godai, un altro appartenente alla società dei Sanzo, morto di cancro quando ero piccolo. Eppure nel diario dice che è stato quel K lì a ucciderlo. Ieri ho avuto una sensazione… come se fossi vicino a capire chi è il Re Giallo o il Rapace Notturno, che poi sono la stessa persona. Credo di averlo incontrato, credo che sì… sia il Maestro di Kamisama eppure non riesco a identificare il suo volto.»  
«L’hai incontrato?»  
Genjo si strinse nell’accappatoio e annuì, cercando con lo sguardo una sigaretta da poter fumare.  
«Avevo una decina d’anni, forse, non ricordo. Quest’uomo venne con Kamisama al seguito, che all’epoca aveva il viso bendato. Restarono qualche giorno a casa nostra in Louisiana, quella che poi è andata a fuoco. Ricordo Kamisama, ricordo molti eventi di quei giorni, ma non riesco a ricordare lui. Il suo viso è oscurato da una patina opaca e la sua voce è metallica, irriconoscibile. Il mio cervello si rifiuta di dargli un’identità, può succedere con il disturbo da stress…»  
«Se tu riuscissi a ricordare… si potrebbe catturarlo e mettere fine a tutto questo.»  
«Sì, sempre se sia poi così facile prenderlo. Comunque è uno della società dei Sanzo, questa è la cosa più inquietante di tutte.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia, si accese una sigaretta e ne offrì una a Genjo, che la prese con un po’ di esitazione.   
«Sono più forti delle Marlboro, sigarette da veri uomini!»  
«Fin dove sei arrivato a leggere?»  
«Molto più avanti di dove ti sei fermato tu. Tuo padre arriva in Messico, come ti accennavo prima, e cercano di ucciderlo, ma non ci riescono. Dice che un uomo ha dei tatuaggi di un culto che lui conosce bene e prima di morire urla a Komyo “La madre della morte sta arrivando”, poi spara alla donna e si fa uccidere dalla polizia. Sono andato più avanti ma… forse quella parte non ti interessa molto, un’evoluzione del suo rapporto con questo K…». Assottigliò lo sguardo. «Se penso che a volte considero la nostra relazione problematica…»  
Genjo chiuse gli occhi e posò la sigaretta spenta sul letto.  
« “La morte ha creato tutto quello che un giorno avrebbe ucciso” , una valida spiegazione per dare un senso al ciclo vitale delle cose. Vita e morte, ciò che vive devemorire e ciò che muore dà vita ad altre forme viventi e così via… è l’antico culto di Carcosa. Un po’ come nel buddhismo; attraverso la meditazione e un certo stile di vita si cerca di raggiungere l’Illuminazione affinché possa smettere il ciclo di reincarnazioni, così Carcosa è la meta ultima del Viaggiatore.»**  
«Un Viaggiatore?»  
«Un uomo capace di viaggiare per i vari mondi, è un personaggio coniato dal Lovecraft. È un uomo capace di vedere l’Universo per quello che è.»  
Prese il diario dalle mani di Gojyo e lo chiuse, posandolo sul comodino. Voleva cambiare argomento, voleva dimenticare completamente il suo sogno.  
«Vuoi farmi passare il malessere del sogno?»  
«Non aspettavo altro», rispose Gojyo, sensuale come sempre. Era quel tipo di sensualità che Genjo amava: spontanea, naturale. Non aveva bisogno di fingere con lui.

Kami aveva bisogno di andare in bagno. Di solito Gojyo non lasciava trascorrere troppo tempo tra una visita e l’altra. Fece leva sulla testiera del letto per alzarsi, dato che le sue gambe erano ancora legate, e camminò a piccoli passi fino alla porta. Ora indossava delle catene che univano caviglie e polsi che la polizia usava per il trasporto dei detenuti e che avevano comprato di sottobanco. Era per lui più facile muoversi, ma andare in bagno restava comunque difficoltoso, specie quando doveva abbassarsi completamente i pantaloni. Camminò lungo il corridoio cercando di muovere il meno possibile le catene, quando sentì il familiare rumore del cigolio di un letto. La porta era socchiusa e attraverso il riflesso di uno specchio poteva vedere l’amplesso che i due stavano consumando.   
Sanzo era a cavalcioni sopra Gojyo. Non lo guardava in volto; con gli occhi socchiusi e il volto chino, teneva la testa rivolta verso il muro, quasi si vergognasse. Gojyo d’altra parte non staccava gli occhi di lui, tenendolo per i fianchi, accompagnando il movimento del suo bacino con il proprio, spingendo con un certa forza. Gli accarezzò il viso, portando Genjo a guardarlo. Kamisama trovò tutto quello strano, c’era una tenerezza che gli era estranea. I due si baciavano tra gli ansiti e i gemiti e Kamisama si rese conto in quel momento che nessuno, _nessuno_ , lo aveva mai baciato a quel modo.

Gojyo andò da lui parecchi minuti dopo. Kamisama sfogliava con noia una delle riviste che gli avevano lasciato da leggere, per passare il tempo, mentre decideva di confessare dove aveva nascosto il Sutra di Genjo. Ukoku non si era fatto vedere, Kami cominciava a dubitare persino che sapesse cosa gli era accaduto. Ciò per lui significava una profonda delusione verso quel dio oscuro che aveva costruito il suo mondo. Lo aveva lasciato da solo e da solo sarebbe morto. Aveva sopportato la mancanza di Ukoku per mesi anche, ma in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di lui come acqua nel deserto.   
Quando sentì la porta della camera aprirsi si asciugò di fretta e furia quelle odiose lacrime che avevano fatto capolino agli angoli dei suoi occhi azzurri.  
Gojyo posò sul tavolo della stanza latte e biscotti, esaudendo un desiderio di Kami stesso. Il ragazzo si alzò a fatica dal letto e si sedette con l’altro al tavolo, cominciando a mangiare i biscotti piuttosto svogliatamente.   
Gojyo si accese una sigaretta mentre l’altro mangiava; aveva l’aria così rilassata, i capelli legati in una coda alta erano leggermente arruffati, come se si fosse dimenticato di pettinarli.   
«Ho conosciuto un uomo, annifa, che portava la coda alta come te.»  
«Mh? Chi era?»  
«Il padre di Genjo», rispose bevendo un po’ di latte caldo. «Aveva i capelli biondi, veramente lunghi, e li teneva raccolti in una treccia, ma una mattina si presentò con una coda alta come la tua. Era molto bello… e andava a letto col mio Maestro.»  
«Questo lo so già di mio… se tu mi dicessi il nome del tuo Maestro sarebbe più facile per tutti.»  
Kami sorrise e alzò le spalle.  
«Voi mi avete rapito per sapere l’ubicazione del Sutra di Genjo, non il nome del mio Maestro. Sono anche disposto a dire dov’è… chi è che canta?»  
Gojyo alzò la testa per ascoltare meglio la musica che veniva dal piano di sopra. Una vecchia canzone jazz incredibilmente famosa.  
«Julie London, non la conosci?»  
Kami scosse il capo e prese un altro biscotto, ascoltando per qualche secondo la canzone in silenzio.   
«Sono disposto a dirvi dov’è il Sutra in cambio di una cosa.»  
«Cosa?»  
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi chiari per incontrare quelli ardenti di Gojyo. Erano così belli, di quel colore così particolare, quel rosso così scuro da sembrare sangue.   
«Un bacio.» ***  
La richiesta colse alla sprovvista Gojyo, che per reazione si tirò indietro, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.   
«Un bacio… mio?»  
«Certo, non voglio certo essere baciato da Genjo…»  
«Con tutto quello che potresti chiedere, perché una cosa così…?»  
«Così inutile? Io non posso chiedere molto. Qui in America non esisto, non sono registrato su nessun archivio. Sono un malato di mente, oltre tutto, incapace di inserirsi nella società. Presto o tardi cercherò qualcuno disposto a pagare per scoparmi, per picchiarmi e per badare a me. Sempre che _lui_ non mi trovi prima, a finire la sua opera oscura. C’è un solo modo a cui posso scampare a tutto questo. Ma se volete la vostra preziosa schedina piena di informazioni, devi darmi un bacio.»  
Gojyo arricciò le labbra e lanciò un’occhiata alla porta, che era socchiusa. Si avvicinò con la sedia a Kamisama, seduto di fronte a lui. Si sporse velocemente, lasciando sulle labbra sporche di briciole dell’altro un bacio morbido e fugace.  
«Oh, per piacere. A Genjo non lo baci di certo così. Voglio che mi baci come baceresti lui.»  
Lo vide esitare, aggrottare le sopracciglia e guardarlo fisso negli occhi.  
«Cos’è? La mia faccia ti mette troppo a disagio?»  
Gojyo gli prese il volto tra le mani. Sentiva da una parte la pelle ruvida là dove era stata bruciata da qualcosa di chimico, che aveva portato le vene in rilievo e la pelle eternamente arrossata.   
«Non ho alcun problema con la tua faccia… tu hai qualche problema con la mia?»  
Kami lanciò un’occhiata alle cicatrici sulla guancia dell’altro, profonde e marcate, avevano sollevato una buona quantità di pelle prima di fissarsi in eterno.   
«No.»  
Gojyo gli osservò un attimo le labbra carnose, rosa e leggermente umide. Aveva baciato così tante volte, per così tanti motivi diversi. Non riusciva a capire perfettamente perché volesse un bacio, Kamisama, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro davanti a una cosa che sapeva fare così bene. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo accarezzò con i pollici, sentendo sotto la pelle la morbidezza della guancia integra e la ruvidezza di quella offesa. Appoggiò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue e sentì l’altro premere con la bocca, curioso e urgente. Insinuò gentilmente la lingua tra le labbra carnose, che Kami accolse subito. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi, che erano morbidi e setosi come quelli di Sanzo. Lo sentiva sospirare contro la propria pelle, il suo respiro era caldo e accelerato. Le braccia di Kami si erano alzate, andando a posarsi sulle sue spalle, dolcemente. Le sue dita, incerte come quelle di un bambino, avevano sfiorato i suoi capelli rossi. Nella sua incertezza nella tenerezza era veramente identico a Sanzo. Lasciò le sue labbra, ammettendo a se stesso quanto fosse stato piacevole. «Genjo è così fortunato e così egoista. Lui possiede un sacco di cose», sussurrò sulle labbra di Gojyo, ancora vicino a lui. «Potrebbe anche lasciarmi qualcosa.»  
Gojyo gli accarezzò i capelli e si allontanò da lui, per andare a chiamare gli altri.

Aveva pochi ricordi legati alla sua madre terra. Ricordava solo il freddo odore della città vuota. Ricordava la neve, ma non bianca: sporca di sangue e fango. La prima volta che aveva visto la neve pulita, nei suoi viaggi con Ukoku, gli era parsa quasi innaturale. Per lui non era altro che una poltiglia di terra e piscio dei soldati. L’odore del catrame e del letame si mischiavano spesso nell’aria, quando stendevano il cemento vicino ai campi delle grandi campagne. Doveva scavare nella memoria per trovare qualcosa di bello. In soli tre mesi di bombardamenti della NATO avevano ridotto la sua città senza nome in un cumulo di macerie, trasformandolo in una bambola per i soldati dell’UCK. Aveva negli occhi l’immagine di una madre in mezzo alle macerie, coperta di cenere e lividi, che stringeva a sé il cadavere ormai rigido del bambino. Fu l’ultima cosa che vide prima di essere preso. Di sua madre non aveva memoria, di suo padre tanto meno. Erano due figure che certamente erano esistite nella sua vita, ma spazzate via così presto che non poteva averne memoria. Scavando a fondo ricordava di aver succhiato il latte dal capezzolo di una donna o di esser stato preso in braccio da un uomo gentile, ma non avevano volti quegli esseri umani, né tantomeno nomi.   
Non sapeva qualche fosse la sua colpa per esser trattato a quel modo da uomini che gli sembravano fisicamente identici a quelli che reputavano diversi e quindi meritevoli di morti. Venne poi venduto e di uomini di svariate etnie ne vide a bizzeffe. L’esercito si era stancato velocemente di lui, ma aveva trovato più profitto nel venderlo che nell’ucciderlo. Ricordò come i compratori avessero mercanteggiato ferocemente sul prezzo, per via dell’ustione da acido che gli avevano fatto i militari.   
Così restava rintanato nello scantinato di una casa di piacere clandestina.   
In un giorno particolarmente soleggiato gli permisero di uscire. Prima lo lavarono, strofinandolo con ben poca delicatezza, lasciando poi che uscisse a giocare nell’erba ingiallita. Tutto questo per coprire la loro reale attività alla polizia che era andata a fare un controllo. Fu allora che lo vide: seduto ai tavoli esterni della finta trattoria, completamente vestito di nero, intento a fumare una sigaretta. Gli si era avvicinato senza timore e tirato la sua manica. L’uomo si era voltato e anche in suoi occhi erano neri.   
Occhi di una forma che lui non conosceva, pelle chiara come quella di tanti altri.   
«Signore… vorresti comprarmi?»  
L’uomo lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi, esattamente come avevano fatto i compratori e i soldati.   
«Non si possono comprare le persone.»  
Non capì. Lui era stato comprato. Se lo avevano fatto una volta, poteva accadere di nuovo. L’uomo in nero gli prese il viso tra le dita. Portava una benda che veniva cambiata di rado, per coprire lo sfregio.   
«Tu credi in dio?»  
La domanda lo colse alla sprovvista. Di solito il suo ricordo si fermava qui.   
«Sei Cernobog?»  
«Chi?»  
«Il Dio in nero. Se sei un Dio puoi portarmi via da qui senza problemi.»  
«Come ti chiami?»  
«Kamil.»  
Negli anni seguenti imparò quanto Ukoku fosse davvero l’incarnazione vivente di Cernobog, di come un uomo potesse essere il Dio del Male fatto carne. Gli aveva spiegato che Dio uccide indistintamente, che non ha reali metri di giudizio. Che si diverte a farlo o non lo farebbe così spesso e in modi così disparati. Gli disse che ognuno era il Dio del suo piccolo universo personale e lo aveva chiamato Kamisama, dato che assomigliava molto al suo nome originale.

La porta della sua stanza si aprì e i ragazzi entrarono tutti insieme. Aveva imparato a conoscerli alla fine, come loro avevano imparato a conoscere lui. Non erano uomini cattivi, come quelli che Ukoku gli diceva di uccidere. Era riuscito anche a smettere di vederli come cose o giocattoli, riuscendo ad attribuire a ognuno di loro il volto di un essere umano. Persino Genjo, che con lui era stato crudele al pari di Ukoku, alla fine si era rivelato fatto di sangue e carne come tutti gli altri.  
«Il Sutra è in una cassetta di sicurezza in una stazione di autobus in Texas, la cassetta numero 916. Fate attenzione, c’è una carica esplosiva attaccata alla serratura, come si apre l’armadietto esplode. Bisogna disinnescarla o tagliare il filo. I miei collaboratori tossici hanno fatto la staffetta col Sutra fino ad arrivare fino in Texas, nascondendolo dove nessuno lo avrebbe mai cercato. In teoria sarebbe dovuto arrivare fino in California ma… i miei uomini mi hanno abbandonato nel momento in cui mi avete catturato e quindi…»  
Mentre Hakkai scriveva le informazioni, Gojyo mandava un messaggio a qualcuno col cellulare.   
«Avete ancora la mia sacca?»  
Kamisama era pronto ad andarsene sempre. Con uno zaino pronto per ogni evenienza. Lo aveva notato i primi giorni sullo yacht, buttato da parte, ma non lo vedeva da un po’.  
«Sì, certo», Hakuryu andò a prenderlo. Il silenzio regnò nella stanza fino al suo ritorno. Hakuryu non gli permise di metterci le mani, chiedendo cosa volesse.   
«La barretta di cioccolato.»  
«Ma sarà vecchia ormai, non vuoi del cioccolato nuovo?»  
«Ah! È stata una delle ultime che ho comprato e poi il cioccolato fondente dura a lungo!»  
Kamisama riuscì a farselo consegnare, sorridendo dolcemente. Mentre gli altri distoglievano l’attenzione dalla sua persona per organizzarsi tra di loro, scartò la barretta di cioccolato e ne mangiò quasi metà in una volta sola. Per un attimo gli venne il dubbio che non fosse la barretta giusta, ma quando cominciò a sentire i crampi allo stomaco il suo dubbio si dissipò. Hakuryu fu la prima ad accorgesi del suo malore, seguito da Gojyo, che in quel momento era al telefono con qualcuno.   
L’ultimo suo ultimo pensiero fu la speranza che il cianuro contenuto nella tavoletta di cioccolato fosse abbastanza per ucciderlo, per morire da solo, per mano propria.

Era certo che in punto di morte, lui si sarebbe palesato.

Lo aveva cercato per giorni, senza risultato. Neanche i maledetti tossici che avevano fatto da schiavetti in cambio della Minus Wave per Kamisama erano riusciti a dare informazioni più dettagliate. L’unico vero testimone era morto di overdose per eroina due giorni prima. Aveva cercato Kamisama nei carceri e poi negli ospedali, dando una descrizione sommaria. Non era poi tanto facile ignorare un ragazzo con una tale ustione sul viso. Lo trovò nell’ospedale Lafayette di New Orleans, in cura per avvelenamento da cianuro.   
Con un falso nome era riuscito a parlare con una dei medici, una donna di mezza età dalla pelle scura.   
«Ce l’ha lasciato davanti al pronto soccorso. Era un ragazzo molto alto, con il capo coperto dal cappuccio di una felpa e un cappello e il volto da occhiali da sole e una bandana. Non ha detto nient’altro. Il paziente lo ha ringraziato tra la bava e il vomito. Noi sospettiamo un tentativo di suicidio. La dose contenuta nella barretta di cioccolato che ci è stata lasciata era abbastanza per morire in fretta, ma lui ne ha mangiata troppo poca. Le persone che erano con lui hanno avuto l’accortezza di farlo vomitare, ma parte del veleno era entrato in circolo. Non sappiamo chi sia: non parla, non scrive, non ha documenti e attraverso le impronte digitali non riusciamo a risalire a nulla. Quindi la ringrazio di essere venuto.»  
Ukoku si era spacciato per un assistente sociale, un particolare impiegato che si occupava dei clandestini immischiati nel mercato della prostituzione.   
«Quindi non sapete chi sia e chi l’abbia portato qui e perché.»  
«Sospettiamo fosse finito in un giro di prostituzione. Ha percosse piuttosto recenti sul corpo, non ha segni di recente penetrazione anale, ma ha avuto rapporti in passato. Chi lo ha lasciato qui doveva essere uno dei suoi aguzzini che si è spaventato quando il ragazzo ha tentato il suicidio… forse uno degli aguzzini di buon cuore, perché di solito a quei tizi non importa molto. Sa, buttano i cadaveri nella discarica di solito.»  
«Sì, sono dei veri mostri… posso parlare con lui? Parla inglese?»  
«Come le ho già detto, non lo sappiamo. Non ha detto una parola. Ora stiamo somministrando nitrito di sodio al tre per cento, dopo averlo curato con il nitrito di amile e la somministrazione di ossigeno e la decontaminazione gastroenterica. Non sappiamo ancora se è fuori pericolo, è molto debole, quando è arrivato qui era già in preda alle convulsioni. Può provare a parlare con lui, glielo permetto solo perché è un assistente sociale, di solito facciamo entrare solo i parenti.»  
Aprì la porta e lo fece entrare, lasciandolo solo con lui. La parete che dava sul corridoio era di vetro e Ukoku fu incredibilmente infastidito da ciò. Il suo primo pensiero era stato quello di scollegare le macchine o magari soffocarlo con un cuscino, ma così, alla mercé degli sguardi di medici e infermieri, non poteva fare praticamente nulla.   
Si sedette di fianco a lui. Kamisama aveva gli occhi aperti e un guizzo nel suo sguardo gli disse che lo aveva riconosciuto.  
«Bene, eccoci qua.»  
«Ho perso», disse debolmente Kamisama, in un flebile sussurro.  
«Già, così pare.»  
«Esiste Dio?»  
Ukoku aggrottò appena le sopracciglia e sorrise. Quel suo sorriso malefico.   
«No, Dio non esiste.»  
«Allora neanche tu esisti», disse Kamisama socchiudendo gli occhi. «Cernobog non esiste, come non esiste alcun creatore. Io non esisto, dato che non esiste nessun “Kami”. Sono sempre stato un tuo giocattolo. Ho sempre desiderato essere come te, ma non è stato possibile. Non basta avere il nome di un dio per esserlo.»   
«Per me non è abbastanza», sibilò Ukoku, avvicinandosi a lui.   
«Io non parlerò mai di qualcosa che non esiste», continuò Kami, cercando di trattenere la paura. Era pronto a morire, ma non era più disposto a soffrire. «Io non so chi sei, non so che faccia hai, non ho mai saputo chi realmente tu fossi.»  
Si guardarono negli occhi a lungo, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Ukoku vide lo spettro di un uomo adulto dietro lo specchio azzurri delle iridi di Kamisama.  
«L’unica cosa che so è che _lui_ verrà e sarà il peggiore.»  
«Lui chi?» Domandò Ukoku, ormai esasperato da quella conversazione. Poteva esser praticamente certo che Kamisama non avrebbe mai rivelato la sua identità, perché per la prima volta nella vita aveva assaporato cosa volesse dire il piacere di vivere. Ukoku doveva decidere se lasciargli quell’illusione o meno; se lasciare che quel rifiuto della società potesse cominciare a vivere sotto falso nome, in un paese che forse lo avrebbe accolto, in una realtà falsa almeno quanto quella che aveva creato per lui. Oppure ucciderlo velocemente, facendolo sembrare un incidente, come un palazzo che crolla sopra una persona all’improvviso. In fin dei conti, la morte non era altro che la fine del gioco. E Dio era morto da molto, molto tempo.  
«Non ha il nome di un dio, ma ne conosce l’ira.»  
Ukoku si alzò, chiudendo la giacca del completo da due soldi che aveva indossato per interpretare la parte. Si voltò per andarsene, non prima di aver udito l’ultima frase sussurrata da Kamisama.   
«È una vera fortuna che Dio non esista.»  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione di Rust di "True Detective"  
> ** Citazione a Lovecraft   
> *** Citazione al film "Matrix Reloaded"


	38. Tende rosse - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E rieccomi qui! Ora finalmente c'è l'arrivo del nostro amato Rikudo! Questo capitolo inizia in maniera molto leggera, ma già verso la fine prenderà una piega molto scura, da thriller, diciamo anche un po' noir. Spero che vi piaccia e spero di riuscire a postare con una cadenza se non settimanale almeno bisettimanale.

 

_«Non si può essere consapevoli di un altro essere umano se non lo amiamo._   
_Attraverso l'amore vediamo il potenziale nei nostri cari._   
_Attraverso quell'amore permettiamo ai nostri cari di vedere il loro potenziale._   
_Esprimendo quell'amore, il potenziale dei nostri cari diventa realtà.»_

Hannibal Lecter

**Capitolo 5**

**Tende rosse**

**Parte 1**

 

Per Gojyo il Texas non era altro che una terra dal forte odore di merda di cavallo e cappelli da cowboy. Mentre suo fratello andava e veniva dai vari lavori che faceva mentre frequentava l’accademia di polizia, lui andava e veniva dalla piccola casetta che i servizi sociali avevano rimediato per loro.  
Non lo aveva mai raccontato a nessuno, di quella piccola casa. Lontano dalla zona dove era avvenuto l’omicidio della sua matrigna, un appartamento pieno di piccole stanze dove Gojyo e Jien non si incrociavano mai. Stavano andando lì, a recuperare il Sutra di Sanzo che Jien aveva preso per loro dalla stazione che Kamisama aveva indicato. Jien si era preso una settimana di ferie per aiutarli.  
Gojyo non credeva di ricordare la strada così bene, invece era stampata ancora nella sua testa dopo tutti quegli anni. Quella vecchia casetta vittoriana dipinta di verde menta era ancora lì. La pittura un po’ scostata e della sterpaglia tutta attorno, ma ancora in piedi. Era stato il rifugio segreto di due fratelli, dopo che la vecchia catapecchia di legno dove la loro infanzia era stata rovinata era stata sequestrata dalla polizia per gli accertamenti. Aveva scoperto dopo qualche anno che era stata demolita per far posto a un complesso di case residenziali, dato che la zona era stata riqualificata negli anni. Il fatto che non esistesse più quel luogo non sapeva se reputarla una buona cosa o meno. Una cosa era certa: continuava a esistere nei suoi sogni.  
Fermarono il camper davanti alla piccola casetta verde e scesero tutti, esausti da quel lungo viaggio in cui le soste erano state davvero poche e si erano alternati il volante più e più volte.  
Si tolse gli occhiali per godersi quel bel verde menta – verde speranza lo aveva chiamato ai tempi l’assistente sociale – e gli venne voglia di gelato. Quella piccola casa era stata la loro vera speranza di ripartire da capo, fino a quando Gojyo non buttò tutto alle ortiche, dopo aver conosciuto Banri.  
Suo fratello continuava a tornare in quella casa durante le ferie, a sistemarla e passarci i giorni di relax. Aveva ammesso un giorno che gli sarebbe piaciuto restaurarla, dato che aveva acceso il mutuo nel comprarla, e mettere su famiglia lì. Ogni tanto Gojyo si domandava se il trauma di Jien gli avrebbe permesso di fare dei figli. Non aveva il coraggio di fare certe domande, di chiedergli se riusciva ad andare con le ragazze, perché per tanto tempo non ci era riuscito. Mentre Gojyo si dava da fare all’istituto d’istruzione superiore che aveva frequentato saltuariamente, Jien si spaccava la schiena lavorando, ignorando ogni altra interazione umana.  
Lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra della propria camera mentre bussava alla porta. Jien li accolse con una camicia a scacchi aperta, sotto la quale indossava una maglietta grigia.  
«Siete arrivati, finalmente.»  
«Ehi, un camper non può andare di certo veloce quanto una macchina», replicò Gojyo, entrando in quella vecchia casa come se non fosse passato mai un giorno. «Che si mangia stasera?»  
«Pizza! Non c’è un cazzo in casa, quindi si mangia la pizza.»  
Dokugakuji – che Gojyo faticava enormemente a chiamare così – lanciò un’occhiata a Hakkai e Hakuryu e poi prese il telefono, per chiamare la pizzeria. Gojyo sapeva che suo fratello non era un infame; non avrebbe quindi mai chiamato i rinforzi per farli arrestare. Per far arrestare tutti loro. Tirò fuori la busta che conteneva la micro memoria in cui era contenuto il Sutra di Sanzo e gliela porse.  
«Io vi ho aiutato, ora voi dovete aiutare noi.»

Impiegarono parecchie ore per spiegare tutto quello che riguardava il Sutra, il Minus Wave e il Re Giallo, così tante che si fece l’ora di cena e mentre Sanzo e gli altri parlavano, Dokugakuji ordinò la famosa pizza, che consumarono attorno al tavolo della cucina, troppo piccolo per tutti loro. A casa non avevano mai avuto così tanta gente, le uniche persone che entravano e uscivano erano le ragazze che Gojyo si portava a letto. Finirono per passare a quell’argomento ben più frivolo, tra una fetta di pizza e l’altra.  
«A quindici anni non aveva tante pretese, portò a casa più di una volta una certa Alice, che io chiamavo Alice la mega macrobiotica.»  
«Mega macrobiotica?» Domandò Sanzo, alzando un sopracciglio. «Perché? Era grassa e salutista?» *  
«Ehi! Alice aveva la pelle come la seta!» Gojyo tentò di difendere la ragazza che tanti anni fa era stata soprattutto una sua amica più che una conquista. Osservò Sanzo ridacchiare con la sigaretta tra le labbra e gli balenò in mente l’idea di portarlo di sopra, in quella cameretta che una decina di anni fa era stata un vero e proprio porto di mare. Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiata che Gojyo riuscì a intendere come “languida”. Quella sera era particolarmente sensuale e Gojyo non ne poteva più; da quando erano partiti dalla Louisiana non gli aveva permesso neanche di toccarlo, dandogli la soddisfazione solo di qualche bacio. Baci capaci di eccitarlo più di ogni altra cosa, la situazione quindi era doppiamente deleteria.  
«Sanzo, vuoi venire un attimo di sopra? Vorrei mostrarti una cosa.»

La vecchia camera di Gojyo era quella di qualsiasi adolescente: pareti verde scuro coperte di poster di gruppi trovati sui giornaletti degli anni ’90, una scrivania messa in ordine da Jien che Gojyo non aveva praticamente mai usato, se non quelle poche volte che Alice era andata da lui ad aiutarlo nelle materie dove proprio non voleva saperne di impegnarsi. Aveva frequentato la scuola veramente poco, abbastanza da rendere vani gli sforzi di suo fratello e saltare il diploma andando a fare il piccolo criminale con Banri altrove. Le sue due chitarre erano appoggiate alla parete di fronte al letto e il suo armadio era praticamente vuoto, dato che i vestiti che aveva indossato da ragazzo non solo gli sarebbero stati piccoli, ma erano stati in gran parte prelevati dalla comunità religiosa della zona quando Jien si stancò delle cianfrusaglie e decise di fare pulizia.  
Gojyo chiuse la porta dietro di sé, mentre Sanzo girovagava a osservare le poche foto esistenti di Gojyo adolescente. Ne trovò una posata sulla scrivania: Gojyo sporco di grasso da motore, abiti dismessi e una bandana a tenergli i selvaggi capelli rossi indietro, scoprendo la fronte. C’era qualcosa di triste nei suoi occhi e di incredibilmente arrogante, di rabbioso e allo stesso tempo disperato. Se lo immaginò alle prese con quella Alice, con quella ragazza grassottella e insicura. Di certo a quindici anni non doveva essere un maestro della seduzione, e cercò di raffigurarselo nella mente nella sua naturale goffaggine da ragazzino.  
Posò la fotografia e si voltò verso Gojyo, che nel frattempo stava raccontando qualcosa a proposito delle due chitarre che possedeva. Una era decisamente a buon mercato, l’altra invece era un Ibanez che conservava gelosamente in Texas, chiusa nella sua custodia per evitare che si rovinasse. Il primo e unico regalo di suo fratello.  
«Sono sempre stato piuttosto bravo a suonare la chitarra, mi sono permesso ogni tanto anche qualche virtuosismo, ma è una vita che non suono. Non me la sono mai portata dietro per paura che si rovinasse, New Orleans è così umida. Non che qui il clima sia migliore, ma… la realtà è che avevo paura che me la spaccassero gli amici coglioni di Banri o che, una volta scoperto quanto costasse, la rubassero per rivenderla.»  
«Hai un amplificatore per farmi sentire qualcosa?»  
Gojyo fu colto alla sprovvista, a stento ricordava che Sanzo ascoltava anche musica rock e metal.  
«Sì, di sopra, più tardi lo vado a prendere. Non so neanche se sono ancora in grado di suonare qualcosa.»  
«Certo che sei in grado, certe cose non si dimenticano», stava ancora guardando la foto di Gojyo di quando era ragazzino. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi rossi pieni di contrastanti emozioni.  
«Ti piace così tanto quella foto? Non è che sotto sotto sei un pericoloso maniaco, ero minorenne, quando l’hanno scattata.»  
Sanzo si voltò verso di lui e socchiuse gli occhi, mimando con le labbra un “idiota” che fece sorridere l’altro a sua volta. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi e lanciò un’occhiata a quel letto a piazza singola, che ora gli appariva così piccolo, ormai abituato a materassi ben più larghi.  
Sanzo notò la sua occhiata al letto e alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Mi hai fatto salire qui per farmi vedere la tua collezione di chitarre, hai usato la stessa scusa con Alice e le altre tue amiche?»  
Gojyo sbuffò e rise a bassa voce.  
«Non avevo le chitarre ai tempi, ma solo la mia goffa inesperienza.»  
Sanzo alzò il viso e con enorme sorpresa di Gojyo, lo baciò. Raramente i baci partivano da lui; era sempre Gojyo quello che si doveva avvicinare per primo. Ma quella sera in Sanzo c’era qualcosa di diverso: era affamato. Non l’aveva mai visto così, di certo non poteva perdere l’occasione. Lo abbracciò, premendoselo contro, mentre sentiva le mani sicure di Genjo alzargli la maglia che indossava. Oltre a essere spogliato Gojyo venne anche spinto indietro verso il letto, cadendoci sopra con un tonfo, sentendo scricchiolare pericolosamente le assi sotto il materasso.  
«Ehi, vacci piano», gli sussurrò con un sorriso, osservandolo mentre si chinava a baciargli il petto. Non riusciva a immaginare dove Sanzo avesse appreso che anche agli uomini piaceva esser baciati sul petto o più precisamente sui capezzoli, ma non osò indagare oltre per evitare di irritarlo. Probabilmente stava morendo di imbarazzo. Chinato su di lui, inginocchiato sul letto, a succhiargli timidamente un capezzolo, era una visione paradisiaca. Sanzo non poteva neanche sospettare che Gojyo fosse uno di quelli che impazziva se solo gli venivano sfiorati i capezzoli. Lo sentiva muovere la lingua lentamente e poi succhiare piano, poi più forte, appoggiare piano i denti sul piccolo pezzo di carne rosato. Quando pensò di averne abbastanza dei capezzoli di Gojyo, si postò a baciarlo verso l’addome, inarcando di più la schiena nell’abbassarsi, baciandolo piano mentre trafficava con la cintura. Gojyo trattenne il respiro e si limitò ad accarezzare i capelli dorati dell’altro, anche quando lo sentì denudare l’erezione. Dopo un lungo attimo di esitazione si sentì leccare gentilmente, dal basso verso l’alto, per soffermarsi poi a lungo sulla punta, in lenti cerchi concentrici capaci di far impazzire Gojyo. Nella sua insicurezza e goffaggine, Sanzo appariva più sensuale che mai. Passò la mano sulla sua schiena, sollevando la camicia che l’altro indossava, scoprendo la schiena e accarezzandola piano. Quando lo sentì finalmente succhiare – più abile di quanto pensasse – alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto. La sua mente era completamente svuotata da qualsiasi pensiero o domanda riguardo quella situazione, c’erano solo lui e Sanzo. Gli sollevò la testa poco prima di venire, beandosi per un momento delle sue guance rosse. Lo baciò sulle labbra, lasciandosi stringere dalle braccia dell’altro, mentre lo faceva stendere sul letto. Dopo aver aperto i pantaloni, li sfilò velocemente , dopo aver letteralmente buttato per la stanza le scarpe dell’altro. Senza dare neanche il tempo a Sanzo di capire cosa stesse succedendo entrò dentro di lui, usando come lubrificante tutta la saliva che l’altro aveva lasciato. Tappò la bocca a Sanzo quando lo sentì gemere più forte del dovuto, forse per l’iniziale dolore. La sua mano grossa gli copriva metà faccia, il respiro caldo e veloce contro le sue dita. Il letto cigolava pericolosamente sotto di loro, ma Gojyo non poteva calmarsi quando quegli occhi violetti, per la prima volta, lo fissavano a quel modo. Dopo un paio di sospiri troppo forti fu il turno di Sanzo di tappargli la bocca. Poteva sentire le sue unghie corte sfiorargli la pelle, mentre le dita gli chiudevano con forza le labbra, lasciando che si sfogasse contro il suo palmo. Probabilmente di sotto avevano intuito che stavano scopando dalla loro lunga assenza e dalle botte che la testiera del letto saltuariamente tirava contro il muro, ma a Gojyo non importava più di tanto. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e inarcare la schiena, raggiungendo l’orgasmo poco prima di lui, che gli venne dentro, con un leggero mugolio contrariato da parte di Sanzo stesso. Gli lasciò andare la bocca e uscì da lui per stendersi al suo fianco, in quel quarto di letto ancora libero, appoggiando un piede a terra.  
«Visto che tu sei un asessuale del cazzo», cominciò Gojyo, ancora ansante. «Puoi dirmi che cazzo ti è preso?»  
«Credo sia quella che tu chiami _voglia_ no?» Sanzo dopo aver risposto si alzò dal letto, scavalcandolo e recuperando i propri vestiti.  
«C’è un bagno nelle vicinanze?»  
«Lungo il corridoio.»  
«E secondo te lungo il corridoio è nelle vicinanze?  Tsk…»  
Gojyo restò qualche minuto ancora steso sul letto, mentre sentiva i passi pesanti di Sanzo attraversare il corridoio e poi scendere le scale dopo esser stato in bagno. Nella sua mente ancora annebbiata dal sesso una cosa sola lo interessava: la prossima volta glielo avrebbe lasciato finire il pompino.

Nel frattempo alla combriccola si era aggiunto Kougaiji, arrivato leggermente in ritardo rispetto alla tabella di marcia. Abbastanza in ritardo da rimanere sconvolto dal fatto che Gojyo e Sanzo stessero avendo un rapporto. Quando vide scendere Genjo con i capelli scarmigliati e le guance ancora rosse, non poté fare a meno di arrossire a sua volta e dargli le spalle mentre si beveva il caffè in cucina.  
«E lui che ci fa qui?»  
«L’ho chiamato io, non potevo tenerlo allo scuro delle prove che ci avete fornito. In cambio rallenteremo le ricerche su Cho Gono, non possiamo bloccarle e non possiamo evitare di cacciarvi, sarebbe sospettoso.»  
Kougaiji si girò verso Genjo e indicò un fascicolo che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo.  
«Sono tutte le ricerche sull’azienda della mia matrigna e del suo possibile legame con il Minus Wave…»  
Genjo prese il fascicolo e si sedette al tavolo, dove prima i suoi compagni stavano consumando la pizza, prima di spostarsi in soggiorno.  
«Domani lo leggerò con più calma, nel frattempo ci sono stati altri omicidi riconducibili al Re Giallo?»  
Kougaiji scosse il capo e anche Dokugakuji non ebbe niente da aggiungere.  
«Oh beh, aspetta lungo la strada ho trovato delle macchine della polizia locale che tiravano giù dei corpi di spacciatori messicani clandestini, a quanto mi hanno detto sono stati freddati a colpi di fucile da caccia, ma non ho idea se fossero spacciatori di Minus Wave e comunque le faide tra cartelli messicani e criminali locali sono parecchio note», aggiunse Kougaiji.  
«A colpi di fucile da caccia? Che strano, è un’arma scomoda per fare un agguato, potrei capire un mitragliatore, ma un fucile. A meno che l’assassino non fosse molto veloce a caricare il proprio fucile, è veramente pericoloso usare un’arma tanto lenta.»  
  
Sanzo sentendo parlare di fucile da caccia non poté fare a meno di pensare a quei lontani giorni trascorsi con suo padre tra i boschi. Suo padre sembrava odiare la caccia eppure, come spinto da un retaggio culturale più antico di lui, lo accompagnava nei fitti boschi pieni di cacciagione. Che fossero in Inghilterra o negli USA non aveva molta importanza. La maggior parte delle volte gli uccelli o mammiferi uccisi venivano poi cucinati per la sera stessa o qualche giorno dopo, niente veniva mai sprecato. Ricordò però con più precisione i giorni in cui era Shuei a portarlo a caccia, quando suo padre era assente per lavoro. Shuei possedeva un grosso fucile da caccia che apparteneva alla sua famiglia da generazioni, un’arma potente e precisa. Amava quei momenti. In silenzio Genjo, quando ancora si chiamava Koryu, poteva distinguere il canto degli uccelli, poteva osservare il movimento delle fronde degli alberi e indovinare da quale parte proveniva il vento. A volte era solo l’odore dell’aria a suggerirgli la provenienza, come anche il poter odorare la pioggia in lontananza. A volte era solo restare lì, acquattati tra l’erba alta a osservare la preda, aspettando il momento migliore per colpire.  
«Devi osservarla finché il tuo cuore non va al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, finché non sai prevedere ogni sua mossa.»  
La voce di Shuei era stata bassa, sussurrata e suadente, mentre appoggiato al suo fianco gli suggeriva cose che Koryu già conosceva.  
«Non c’è fretta», rispose il ragazzino, sgranchendo le dita della mano che reggeva il fucile. «Mio padre dice sempre: a volte devi fare qualcosa di male per impedirti di fare qualcosa di peggio».*  
Shuei quella volta si era voltato a guardarlo intensamente, così tanto che Koryu ne fu turbato.  
«Tuo padre è saggio.»  
Prima di tornare a osservare la radura davanti a loro, Shuei gli rivolse un triste sorriso.

Sanzo posò il fascicolo sul tavolo, mentre i due poliziotti continuavano a parlare tra loro. Fece un cenno a Hakkai e “presero in prestito” la macchina privata di Kougaiji, che probabilmente era così assorto nel suo parlare che non si sarebbe accorto della scomparsa per almeno qualche minuto.  
Percorsero la strada a ritroso di qualche chilometro, finché non trovarono le tracce degli omicidi che il poliziotto andava descrivendo. I corpi erano già stati portati via e i nastri gialli della scientifica delimitavano una zona precisa. Se c’erano stati bossoli erano stati raccolti, ma le tracce sul terreno erano ancora fresche. Passò oltre il nastro giallo, mentre con una certa insistenza Hakkai gli domandava perché lo avesse portato lì.  
«Devo sincerarmi di una cosa.»  
Trovò l’impronta di uno stivale affondata nella terra arida, resa più bagnata dal sangue copioso che era uscita dalla vittima. Doveva aver sparato al messicano e poi essersi avvicinato per vederlo morire, lasciando una profonda impronta non solo sulla terra, ma anche sul sangue. Sanzo ci posò sopra il proprio stivale e notò che era più grande di almeno un paio di numeri. Shuei era sempre stato un uomo alto, da ragazzino lo aveva trovato possente. E aveva sempre avuto il passo pesante, Shuei. Abbastanza da lasciare impronte anche nella terra più secca. Si guardò attorno nell’erba, nella speranza di avere abbastanza fortuna per trovare i bossoli di una cartuccia. Non ne trovò, in compensò un foro di proiettile fece capolino nella lamiera di una macchina abbandonata poco lontana, presumibilmente quella dei messicani. Era un foro largo, profondo, tipico delle cartucce usate per gli animali grossi. Shuei una volta era stato pronto ad abbattere un orso, affermando di averlo dovuto fare altre volte in passato. Quella volta lo aveva fermato, avendo pena dell’animale affamato.  
«Qualcuno ci segue e ci protegge», disse Genjo, uscendo dalla scena del crimine.  
«Ci protegge?»  
«I messicani, erano per noi. Ne sono certo. È assurdo pensare che uno dei massimi esportatori di droga al mondo non venda anche il Minus Wave e di certo Gyokumen Koshu sa quanto questa zona sia da sempre un teatro di guerra per faide del genere. Pensava probabilmente di farci fuori facilmente, dopo tutto i messicani non hanno sempre molte scuse per far fuori i civili. Sarebbe bastato mettere del Minus Wave o altra droga tagliata male in casa di Gojyo e il gioco è fatto.»  
«Ne sei certo? Come mai questa intuizione proprio adesso?»  
Sanzo alzò gli occhi verso la Luna piena, affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e desiderò ardentemente una sigaretta.  
«Ho notato un paio di volte delle grosse macchine nere che ci seguivano. Macchine fatiscenti, che teoricamente non avrebbero dovuto dare nell’occhio. E anche qualcos’altro, qualcosa di legato a una sensazione più che a una reale percezione di pericolo. Se quel qualcuno che penso ci sia proteggendo è nelle vicinanze, presto o tardi si paleserà. Però non so dire quanto il suo spirito di protezione possa durare o estendersi anche per voi», disse parlando in generale, ma rivolgendosi più precisamente a Hakkai. Dopo tutto era un criminale ricercato dall’intero paese, probabilmente Shuei lo avrebbe visto come un pericolo.  
«Dobbiamo dirlo agli altri», suggerì Hakkai, avvicinandosi a Sanzo, ancora rivolto alla Luna. «Dobbiamo dire loro dei messicani.»  
«Meglio non allarmare nessuno, per adesso», disse invece Genjo, voltandosi a guardare gli occhi smeraldini dell’altro. «Goku avverte una certa stanchezza per il viaggio ed è solo l’inizio. Per mettere te e Hakuryu in sicurezza bisogna prima risolvere questa questione e poi relegarvi in qualche buco di merda in Alaska, almeno finché non si dimenticheranno di voi.»  
Hakkai sorrise e si strinse nella giacca di tela che indossava.  
«Hakuryu ama il freddo, sembra una creatura fatta di neve. Invece io sono nato e cresciuto a New Orleans, sarà difficile adattarsi.»  
«L’evoluzione funziona così… adattamento…»  
Socchiuse gli occhi; udì la voce di suo padre uscire dalle proprie labbra.  
«Adattarsi, evolvere e divenire.» **  
«Il problema è cosa si diventa, Genjo. L’adattamento e l’evoluzione sono portati dall’ambiente e dalle circostanze, ma il divenire è cosa ben più profonda. Lo so molto bene. È un mutamento più profondo del semplice affilare le zanne, a volte è solo togliersi…»  
«Cosa? La maschera? O quell’abito da essere umano che ti cuciono addosso?» La voce di Sanzo si era fatta particolarmente profonda. Hakkai non rispose, lanciando un’occhiata alla scena del crimine, dove il sangue secco appariva nero nella luce spettrale della Luna.  
«Ti stai chiedendo cosa il tuo amico è diventato?»  
Sanzo guardò nella stessa direzione del suo strano compagno di quella sera. I suoi occhi verdi sembravano molto più scuri dietro le lenti degli occhiali da vista. Aveva chiamato Hakkai proprio perché era l’unica persona che, tra tutte, poteva comprendere. Sapeva che le sue parole non sarebbero state buttate al vento.  
«O cosa è sempre stato.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione dal telefilm Scrubs
> 
> ** Citazione dal telefilm Hannibal e dai libri di Thomas Harris


	39. Tende rosse - Parte 2

**Capitolo 5**

**Tende rosse**

**Parte 2**

 

Si svegliò sentendo il “click” della fotocamera del cellulare. Sanzo e Gojyo avevano dormito sul divanoletto in soggiorno, Hakkai e Hakuryu nella camera di Jien, dotata da sempre di un letto matrimoniale, trovato già nella casa consegnata dai servizi sociali e Goku nella cameretta di Gojyo – con le lenzuola opportunamente cambiate. Gojyo aprì un occhio e si trovò davanti Hakuryu col suo bel pigiamino rosa, intenta a fotografare lui e Sanzo che dormivano abbracciati.  
«Cosa intendi fare con quelle foto?»  
«Masturbarmi, più che altro. Ho sempre amato i fumetti yaoi.»  
«Oh Gesù, Giuseppe e Maria», mormorò Gojyo, tornando a nascondersi tra i fili d’oro dei capelli di Sanzo.   
Odoravano della notte texana. Lo aveva visto uscire con Hakkai e rubare la macchina a Kougaiji per mezz’ora, ma non aveva fatto domande né a lui né all’amico. Sanzo restava un essere umano imperscrutabile e il patto di fiducia che lo legava a Hakkai era troppo forte, quasi una sorta di ricatto morale, a volerla vedere in termini negativi. Dopo qualche minuto si alzò e andò in bagno la lavarsi, quando tornò in soggiorno trovò Sanzo ancora disteso a dormire e decise di non disturbarlo, andando in cucina, dove trovò Hakuryu intenta a gustarsi del pane tostato con burro d’arachidi e marmellata. Al piano di sopra sentì l’acqua scrosciare, probabilmente Hakkai si stava lavando. Dokugakuji e Kougaiji erano andati in albergo, non essendoci posto per tutti. Gojyo preparò il bollitore per fare il caffè.  
«Secondo te dove sono andati Hakkai e Sanzo ieri notte?»  
La ragazza gli rivolse lo sguardo, distogliendolo dal giornale che stava leggendo sul tablet.   
«Non ne ho idea, ma se è importante presto o tardi ce lo diranno, no?»  
Gojyo annuì e mugugnò una risposta affermativa. Hakkai scese le scale poco dopo, interrompendo l’imbarazzante silenzio.  
«Oggi possiamo rilassarci, ma domani ci conviene partire presto, all’alba magari. È pericoloso per noi stare troppo a lungo nello stesso posto e Dokugakuji non ci potrò coprire per sempre.»  
Sia Gojyo che Hakuryu annuirono. Come aveva detto Hakkai fu una giornata molto rilassante. Sanzo recuperò ore di sonno perdute e Goku sfruttò la connessione internet della casa per parlare con la fidanzata.   
Gojyo si perse nel pomeriggio ad osservare la cruda e arida bellezza della sua terra natale. Anche la terra era rossa, come i suoi capelli. Bastava addentrarsi nella macchia verde per trovare meravigliose distese di fiori, ma il rosso era comunque colore che aveva finito per perseguitarlo. Si accese una sigaretta e in quel momento un redivivo Sanzo uscì nel patio. Portava una camicia nera aperta e degli sbiaditi jeans strappati sul ginocchio.   
«Ehi, lo fai apposta a vestirti così? Dopo ieri devi stare attento…»  
«Mh? Ah… già… ho dormito troppo, decisamente troppo. Perché non mi hai svegliato?»  
«Perché sembravi un angioletto. E anche perché non sentirti sbraitare verso Goku per qualche ora è rilassante e distensivo.»  
«Il risultato è che ora ho fame.»  
«Tale pale, tale figlio.»  
Dopo quella battuta un pacchetto di sigarette vuoto lo raggiunse con matematica precisione sulla tempia destra, lasciandolo con un sorriso ebete mentre Sanzo rientrava, esortando Hakkai a preparare la cena.

Aveva sognato gli alberi. Altissimi e imponenti. Centinaia di alberi illuminati da una luce invisibile nel buio di una notte senza luna. Aveva sognato suo fratello Gojyo seduto a un tavolo, in mezzo a quel bosco di alberi immensi.   
«Ti ho visto, tra le sequoie.»  
Gojyo nel sogno aveva i capelli sciolti, il volto emaciato e una maglia bianca sporca di sangue.   
«Ti ho visto tra gli alberi. Mi chiamavi, ma non sentivo la tua voce. Avevi un messaggio da dire, ma non avevo orecchie per udirti.»  
Jien si guardò attorno, nell’oscurità illuminata da luci umane nascoste tra le sequoie. Non aveva mai visto una sequoia dal vivo, non aveva mai visto tronchi d’albero così imponenti. Nel suo sogno non sembravano avere un inizio né una fine, si estendevano verso l’alto come dita della terra stessa.   
«Tu resterai lì, tra gli alberi e io non riuscirò mai a udire cosa avevi da dirmi.»  
Gli occhi rossi di suo fratello erano lucidi, ma le sue guance non erano rigate di lacrime come quando era bambino. I suoi occhi erano pieni di rabbia, il suo viso sporco di terra. Di terra e di sangue.   
«Si sporco di sangue.»  
«Non è mio.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo verso il proprio addome, trovandolo pieno di sangue. E le interiora che sfioravano il suolo erboso.

Si svegliò di soprassalto nella camera d’albergo dove era andato con Kougaiji. Avevano preso una stanza doppia, con due letti separati, ma niente era riuscito a persuadere l’attempata proprietaria che loro due non fossero una coppia. In verità, nel vedere quanto suo fratello fosse rilassato e felice insieme a un uomo, ogni tanto gli sfiorava l’idea che forse sarebbe stata anche per lui la via giusta. Si accese una sigaretta. Fumava di rado, ma dopo aver visto Gojyo con l’onnipresente sigaretta tra le labbra gli fece tornare la voglia. Si strofinò il viso con i palmi delle mani, con il filtro della sigaretta stretto tra le dita. Kougaiji si era svegliato molto prima di lui e si era già lavato e vestito. Sul tavolo una confezione di ciambelle aperta e un caffè ancora fumante.   
«Mh, grazie. Scusa, ho dormito fino a tardi.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, le ricerche sui messicani morti nella collaborazione con la polizia locale è stata veramente stancante. Non pensavo ci chiedessero aiuto.»  
Kougaiji se ne stava seduto compostamente al tavolo, mangiando una ciambella glassata spezzettandola con le dita. Sembrava preoccupato, come se stesse contenendo dentro di sé qualcosa che non poteva più tenere nascosto.   
«È successo di nuovo.» *  
Il tono di solenne terrore usato da Kougaiji fece subito intendere a Doku cosa fosse successo: il Rapace Notturno aveva ucciso di nuovo, aveva placato la sua fame dopo tanto tempo. La morte della prostituta trovata a New Orleans, secondo il racconto dei ragazzi, era attribuibile a qualcun altro e non al Rapace Notturno e a questa conclusione c’erano arrivati anche loro attraverso le indagini. La tortura e la segregazione non avevano niente a che fare con il Rapace, che sceglieva le sue vittime secondo determinati schemi e che uccideva sempre in modo veloce: torturare il malcapitato avrebbe voluto dire rovinare la carne e il Rapace amava nutrirsi di prodotti di alta qualità e soprattutto freschi.   
«Dobbiamo tornare in Louisiana?»  
«L’omicidio in verità è avvenuto nel Mississippi; non sanno dirci molto, solo chiedono la nostra collaborazione, dato che abbiamo a lungo investigato sul Rapace Notturno e in seguito sul Re Giallo.»  
Dokugakuji annuì stancamente e si alzò, con ancora in testa il sogno che aveva fatto.   
«Sai per caso dove si trovano le sequoie?»  
«Le sequoie? Oh, le ho viste parecchie volte, in California, credo ce ne siano anche in Oregon. Perché me lo domandi?»  
Avrebbe voluto raccontargli del suo incubo, di quel tavolo spoglio, come lo era quello su cui mangiavano lui e Gojyo da ragazzini. Avrebbe voluto raccontargli di quel Gojyo adulto, senza luce negli occhi e sporco di sangue non suo e delle sue parole. Avrebbe voluto raccontargli di quegli alberi immensi che non aveva mai visto nella sua vita e che avevano un aspetto così vivido nella sua mente.   
«Niente, il tempo di lavarmi e mangiare due ciambelle e sono pronto.»

Poco dopo la partenza dei due poliziotti, anche i ragazzi si rimisero in marcia dopo la lunga sosta. Sanzo se ne stava accomodato su uno dei letti, con il suo computer portatile sulle ginocchia, lavorando in lontananza, Goku anche era isolato nel suo mondo leggendo un manga. Hakuryu riposava per dare successivamente il cambio alla guida ad Hakkai e infine Gojyo osservava fuori dal finestrino, tenendo tra le labbra una Hi Lite ancora spenta.   
Era perso nei suoi ricordi, belli e brutti; nelle estati passate a bagnarsi con sui fratello con la canna dell’acqua, nelle notti in cui sentiva cigolare il letto di sua madre ritmicamente e suo fratello piangere in un angolo, violato della sua innocenza.   
Aveva sognato accadimenti del passato in una sequenza del tutto senza senso, come se il suo cervello tentasse di tirare le fila di una storia assurda. Nessuno aveva avuto pietà di loro e più Gojyo ci pensava e più cominciava a capire il discorso di Genjo sull’insensatezza della vita. Incredibilmente gli dava conforto. Se anche solo per un attimo avesse pensato che la sua esistenza, vissuta in quella maniera durante l’infanzia, avrebbe in teoria aver avuto un senso e uno scopo, sarebbe certamente impazzito.   
Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro il sedile, togliendosi la sigaretta spenta dalle labbra.   
«Appena arrivati in California voglio andare a vedere le sequoie», sussurrò con una voce che non pareva neanche appartenergli.   
Hakkai gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma non disse niente quando vide gli occhi del suo amico persi in uno scenario famigliare e allo stesso tempo alieno.

Avevano preso le camere in uno squallido e anonimo Motel sulla strada che portava in New Mexico. Tre camere, una per coppia e una per Goku. Osservava le finestre della camera di Genjo, le tende rosse tirate per lasciare entrare l’aria mentre i due fumavano e che si muovevano lentamente con la brezza notturna. Faceva caldo, là nel deserto, e i due indossavano ben pochi vestiti. Genjo non sembrava intenzionato a mostrare la passione di qualche notte prima, che gli era così lontana. Se ne stava seduto lì, vicino alla finestra a fumare, con il diario di Komyo tra le mani. Sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe trovato, nascosto nella casa a Miami, lasciato lì da mani fidate dopo che era passato sotto le grinfie di un corvo geloso. Quel diario era stato violato e mutilato, ma lo spirito di Komyo era ancora vivo e presente tra le pagine ingiallite.   
Genjo fumava lentamente, assorbendo la nicotina così come faceva con i segreti di quell’uomo che aveva chiamato padre così spesso. Lo osservava dalle lenti del binocolo. Era diventato così bello, l’evoluzione della forma angelica che aveva avuto da ragazzino. Nonostante lo sguardo truce ancora possedeva qualcosa di ultra terreno, di distaccato. Le tende di tessuto sintetico color rosso cremisi gli sfioravano il viso mentre leggeva, assorto da annotazioni antiche e private. Aggrottava le sopracciglia appena e le sue labbra inumidite dall’alcolico che stava sorseggiando, seguivano le parole passo passo, in un silenzioso raccontare a se stesso. Girò pagina e scosse la cenere al di là del balcone su cui era appoggiato. Gojyo, il ragazzo che era con lui, uscì dal bagno in quel momento, dopo esserci entrato per lavarsi. I capelli rossi bagnati avevano lo stesso colore delle tende della camera da letto. Genjo mosse gli occhi verso di lui, tenendo sempre il diario alzato, come se con esso volesse celare il suo spiare l’altro mentre si spazzolava. Tatuaggi a cui non aveva mai fatto caso nelle sue osservazioni si fecero evidenti quella sera, quando spostò la rossa chioma su una spalla.  
Chi stava ricordando in quel momento, con i suoi occhi ametista?   
Komyo? O Shuei?

Udì un movimento fuori dalla finestra, in lontananza, come uno scricchiolio di erba e rami secchi. Distolse lo sguardo da Gojyo per portarlo alla desolazione al di là balcone, posò il diario e infilò la sigaretta tra le labbra, pronto a prendere la pistola. Aguzzò la vista, riuscendo a scorgere qualcuno nel buio. Una figura sinistra, quasi spettrale. Avendo capito di esser visto l’uomo si fece vedere. Un fugace attimo nella luce al neon del Motel. Una pelle pallida, malata, occhiaie scure a contornare quegli occhi che non erano cambiati: scuri e profondi, che l’osservavano con un’adorazione senza fine.  
«Shuei!»  
Urlò il suo nome nell’esatto momento in cui la figura scomparve, avvolta nel nero dell’ombra dietro al Motel.   
Saltò fuori dalla finestra, essendo al piano terra, e seguì le orme di quello che era stato il suo unico amico. E primo amore, anche se non avrebbe mai usato quell’espressione.   
«Shuei!»   
Con l’arma in pugno e il fiatone, si guardò attorno, ignorando le grida di richiamo di Gojyo, allarmato dal suo comportamento.   
L’uomo si fece di nuovo vivo, illuminando la notte con la brace di una sigaretta. Vestito con abiti semplici, Shuei aveva perso la sua lunga chioma, lasciando spazio a una testa completamente pelata. Il suo aspetto non era dei migliori: come aveva già notato profonde occhiaie contornavano i suoi occhi e la pelle, un tempo dal colorito ambrato, quasi perennemente abbronzata, ora verteva sul grigio, una tonalità malata, e il sudore che ricopriva il suo viso non era dovuto al caldo, ma a un febbrile strato malato e appiccicoso.  
«Koryu.»  
La voce. Quella voce non era cambiata. Più bassa e roca, come bruciata da milioni di sigarette, ma sempre calda, avvolgente.  
«Sei stato tu a uccidere i messicani?»  
«Ti seguivo, Koryu. Sei in compagnia di persone decisamente discutibili.»  
«Credo io stesso di essere discutibile, non credi?»  
Nel frattempo Gojyo e gli altri erano usciti per sincerarsi della situazione. A Gojyo stesso non ci volle molto per capire che quel Shuei era proprio lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. E anche per capire che non era rimasto niente dell’uomo che sorrideva nella foto custodita da Genjo.   
«Che cosa ci fai qui?»  
«Ti seguivo, te l’ho già detto.»  
Con la mano sinistra reggeva il grosso fucile da caccia che aveva usato per uccidere i messicani.   
«Mi stavi proteggendo?»  
«Non esattamente.»  
Abbastanza veloce da prendere Genjo contro piede, ma non abbastanza da sorprenderlo, il colpo di Shuei rivolto a Hakkai venne deviato dalla pistola argentea di Sanzo. Ferito di striscio Shuei abbandonò le sue mire bellicose, lanciando un’occhiata furiosa a quello che era un suo caro amico.  
«È con questa gente che giri? Criminali, assassini, questa feccia…»  
«Ma che ti prende, Shuei?»  
«Non chiamarmi così!» Sollevando il braccio ferito puntò l’arma direttamente contro Sanzo. «Shuei è morto parecchio tempo fa.»  
«Sanzo! Lo conosci? È un tuo amico?»  
La voce di Goku sembrava provenire dalla sua stessa testa, dai suoi ricordi di bambino. Avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, Shuei era un suo amico, ma che l’uomo che aveva davanti, febbricitante e pazzo, non aveva niente a che vedere col sensuale amico di un tempo, col suo sorriso affabile. Davanti a lui c’era un uomo malato e spietato.   
Alzò il braccio anche lui, puntando la pistola alla testa di quello che una volta era Shuei.  
«Chi sei?»  
«Mi faccio chiamare Rikudo adesso. Ora spostati, la feccia va eliminata, anche quella che ti porti dietro.» Disse riferendosi a Hakkai e probabilmente anche a Gojyo e Hakuryu, che avevano entrambi un passato non del tutto pulito.  
«No, dovrai spararmi, Rikudo.»  
«Sanzo! Ma è un tuo amico, non puoi farlo ragionare?»  
Goku lo fissava con i suoi enormi occhi dorati, che così spesso lo avevano portato alla ragione nei momenti bui. In quel caso però doveva semplicemente levarsi di torno e lasciarlo sparare. Non sarebbero usciti da quello stallo alla messicana con la forza delle parole. Uno dei due presto o tardi avrebbe sparato.   
Il silenzio si era fatto innaturale, persino gli insetti sembravano essersi chetati.   
Prese respiro. Trattenne il fiato.   
Con un braccio buttò da parte Goku, in mezzo alla traiettoria del colpi.  
I colpi partirono quasi all’unisono. Sanzo si spostò appena in tempo, non riuscendo del tutto a schivare il corpo che lo ferì di striscio a un fianco. Rikudo invece venne colpito alla spalla, cosa che aveva fatto abbassare il suo colpo, tanto appunto da non colpire Sanzo al viso, ma quasi al fianco. Goku si precipitò a controllare la ferita di Sanzo, che non era eccessivamente grave, mentre Rikudo saliva in macchina, scappando.

Col mento appoggiato alle braccia, Sanzo si stava facendo curare il fianco senza fiatare. Nessuno aveva parlato della vicenda, neanche Hakkai, che era stato preso di mira da un uomo che neanche conosceva. Non che gli importasse molto, era sopravvissuto a cose peggiori, quello che lo preoccupava era lo stato mentale di Genjo. La ferita non era molto grave, ma meno superficiale di quanto pareva all’inizio. Il colpo di fucile si era portato via una buona porzione di carne, ma a Sanzo sembrava non interessare. Aveva lo sguardo perso a osservare un minuscolo buco nel muro di fronte a lui.   
«Che intenzioni hai?»  
Hakkai sussurrò quella domanda che cadde nel vuoto, dato che l’altro si rifiutò di rispondere.   
Andò in camera di Goku, che era aperta, con la luce ancora accesa. Forse poco prima stava parlando con Gojyo o forse aveva timore che quell’uomo tornasse a finire ciò che aveva iniziato. Goku era molto enigmatico certe volte, il suo atteggiamento da ragazzino appena maggiorenne strideva con una saggezza che pareva avere radici antiche.  
«Sei ancora sveglio?»  
«Non riesco a dormire.»  
Era in piedi di fronte alla finestra, le mani infilate nelle tasche della tuta che indossava.   
«Io non ho ricordi del mio passato», cominciò a raccontare una volta che l’altro fu più vicino. «Non riesco a ricordare nulla precedente alla mia segregazione. Ricordo solo la stanza e quella grande finestra che dava sullo strapiombo. Qualcuno faceva passare ogni giorno del cibo da una fessura nella porta blindata, quindi non ho visto per anni il volto di nessuno. Finché non è arrivato lui. Lui mi tese la mano e poi face abbattere la porta.»  
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi un attimo, perso negli unici ricordi che aveva.   
«Non faccio altro che farmi aiutare da lui. Mi ha dato tutto: una casa, da mangiare, un istruzione, un futuro. Io invece per lui sono solo un peso, non riesco a fare nulla di utile.»  
Hakkai sorrise gentilmente, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla del giovane uomo.  
«Se si vuole fare qualcosa per qualcuno, prima bisogna tenere conto delle aspettative verso il prossimo. Per esempio, se qualcuno ha fiducia in me, difendo me stesso fino alla fine, e se io ho fiducia in questa persona, non posso permettermi di fare brutta figura davanti a lei. Sanzo ha fiducia in noi; un po’ costretto dalla sorte e un po’ per scelta, ha intrapreso con noi un viaggio e avrebbe potuto evitare. Per questo dobbiamo fare in modo di non deluderlo e avere tanta forza da esserne orgogliosi.»  
Lo sguardo tornò a illuminarsi negli occhi dorati del giovane.   
«È vero, diventerò forte. Quando sarà vecchio, me lo porterò sulle spalle.»

_Quando sarà vecchio, me lo porterò sulle spalle._

Le pareti erano fatte di cartapesta in quel Motel e così sottili da poter sentire quello nell’altra stanza persino quando si lavava i denti. Appoggiato alla parete Sanzo aveva sentito il discorso dei due.   
Aveva scostato Goku da davanti a sé, spingendolo a ripararsi alle sue spalle. Un gesto che Komyo aveva fatto con lui quella notte. Un atto di paterna protezione spinto dal più naturale degli istinti. Con quella fucilata avrebbe potuto perdere il fegato e crepare sul colpo. Era stata solo una botta di fortuna quella di aver sparato un attimo prima a Rikudo e deviare la sua traiettoria. La ferita faceva male, ma era stata disinfettata a chiusa con i punti da Hakkai e quindi non doveva avere timore.   
Si ritrovò a pensare a Komyo e alla frase detta da Goku. Era davvero possibile che ci fosse un tale parallelismo tra lui e Koryu? E tra se stesso e Komyo?   
Sanzo, che si era sempre sentito moralmente inferiore a quell’uomo che considerava un santo, leggendo il suo diario stava scoprendo quanto fosse umano e per certi versi simile a lui.   
Sollevò la maglia e osservò il proprio addome fasciato strettamente. Gli sarebbe rimasta la cicatrice, l’ennesima. Gli venne in mente in quel momento che anche suo padre era pieno di cicatrici.   
Prese la pistola e la scatola dei proiettili, per preparare due caricatori.   
«Se hai intenzione di uscire, vedi di farlo dalla finestra, dato che sono a guardia della tua porta.»  
La voce di Gojyo lo raggiunse da dietro il sottile uscio di legno di compensato. Rivolse lo sguardo verso la fonte della voce, ma non rispose. Gojyo sapeva anche troppo su Shuei e doveva essere difficile per lui suggerirgli di andare a risolvere i conti con un uomo che, un tempo, era stato per Genjo la persona più simile a un amante.   
«Devi risolvere un problema, vero? Non possiamo certo obbligarti a non farlo.»  
«Siete solo una massa di ficcanaso.»  
«Ma che crudeltà e dire che una volta tornati a New Orleans avevamo intenzione di sposarci, io e te.»  
Gojyo riuscì a cogliere l’occhiataccia che Sanzo lanciò alla porta, perché rise di buon cuore.  
«Scherzi a parte… ho notato che quell’uomo portava sotto la camicia un rosario buddhista. Apparteneva a te?»  
Genjo fu colto alla sprovvista, aveva voglia di aprire la porta e di parlare faccia a faccia con lui, ma sarebbe stata più dura uscire dalla finestra, dopo.  
«E con questo?»  
«Come immaginavo. Non so perché Shuei sia impazzito a quel modo, non so cosa gli sia accaduto nella vita, ma non è più l’uomo di cui mi hai raccontato. Forse però… c’è ancora qualcosa di lui in Rikudo. Non so se hai intenzione di sincerartene o se tu voglia semplicemente regolare i conti, ma evita di fare stronzate. Se ti dovesse accadere qualcosa di grave due tizi che conosco comincerebbero a diventare fastidiosi. Sei più amato di quanto pensi, occhi suadenti.»  
Genjo aprì la finestra e assicurò la pistola nel retro dei pantaloni.   
«Smettila di sparare stronzate.»  
«Beh, a più tardi.»

Gojyo si sentì letteralmente morire dentro quando sentì il tonfo dei piedi di Sanzo che atterravano sul terreno roccioso oltre la finestra. La Hi Lite che teneva tra le dita era quasi del tutto consumata e ormai si era pentito di averlo spinto a uscire, facendo finta di niente. Restò seduto contro la porta anche quando l’allarme di una macchina cominciò a suonare, per essere poi zittito poco dopo, lasciando spazio allo stridere di ruote sul terreno battuto. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa alla porta. Veramente era geloso di un uomo simile? Si fosse palesato nella sua antica bellezza, come in quella foto che aveva visto, avrebbe potuto dare un senso al malessere che sentiva dentro, ma si erano trovati davanti un uomo malato e col cervello ormai ridotto a gelatina putrescente, che paura poteva avere?   
Forse perché conoscendo Sanzo sapeva che sarebbe potuto accadere qualsiasi cosa, ma non aveva controlloné sulle sue azioni né tanto meno sui sentimenti provati dal biondo. Né tanto meno su ciò che provava lui stesso. Dopo qualche minuto si alzò ed entrò nella camera sua e di Sanzo. Prese il diario dal comodino dove era stato posato e aprì una pagina a caso.

“ _In fin dei conti, lui non è altro che un predatore, è nella sua natura cacciare e uccidere. La stessa giustificazione che mi diede sua madre. Gli psicopatici non esistono se i loro atti sono visti come la normalità all’interno della società in cui vivono, quindi K non ha mai avuto modo di interrogarsi su ciò che stava facendo. Mio padre mi portava a caccia per convenzione, perché stava scalando la catena alimentare in Inghilterra e doveva conformarsi a pratiche che, per quanto stupide, stabilivano l’entrata in una determinata società. Sono antropologo: cacciare una volpe, scalare un albero e sopravvivere a un labirinto sono la stessa cosa, per il cervello umano. Ciò che mi spaventa è rivedere certi atteggiamenti in Koryu. Cosa devo fare? Portarlo a caccia? Ripetere quel circolo di sangue che la madre di K ha perpetrato con lui e che mio padre fece con me? Mi inquieta vedere la stessa luce negli occhi in Koryu, in determinati momenti, ma sempre meglio che lui spari a dei fagiani piuttosto ch fare di peggio. A volte bisogna fare qualcosa di male per evitarsi di fare qualcosa di peggio.” *_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * frase presa dal film Stoker, come nel capitolo precedente.


	40. Tende rosse - parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho come l'impressione che questo capitolo sia giù giunto al termine. Un capitolo di passaggio forse un po' "inutile" ma che segna a mio parere un punto di svolta qui, come nel manga, della psicologia di Sanzo e che apre le porte alla figura compassionevole, oltre che pericolosa, del monaco. In questa storia ho voluto sostituire l'amicizia con l'amore e l'ossessione di uccidere Koryu con il volerlo possedere carnalmente senza però la dolcezza e l'amore che caratterizzavano questo sentimento prima che diventasse "Rikudo". Forse avrei dovuto approfondire di più la storia di Rikudo e di come si trasforma in quello che è, ma non volevo appesantire il capitolo e poi ho trovato uno stratagemma per farlo nel prossimo capitolo, dove la storia di Rikudo va a collegarsi direttamente col capitolo 6, che partirà col capitoletto 42.  
> Spero comunque di aver mantenuto Sanzo IC rispetto al contesto in cui l'ho inserito. Nel caso ditemi la vostra <3.

**Capitolo 5**

**Tende rosse**

**Parte 3**

_“Per un attimo, un solo attimo, ho creduto davvero che la mia vita potesse basarsi sull’amore. Ho creduto che con l’amore si potesse qualsiasi cosa. Ho cercato di aiutare chiunque con la forza della compassione, della fratellanza, del bene. Ero accecato da tutto il bene che facevo, fino a che non ho visto quanto fosse terrificante. Ricordo quanto mi vergognai e quanto odiai in seguito. E dell’assoluta mancanza di senso di colpa che ne seguì.” *_

Non fu difficile seguire le tracce di Rikudo. Se ne era andato di corsa, lasciando il segno delle ruote sulla strada sterrata. Era come seguire un tracciato disegnato con luci al neon.  
Parcheggiò la macchina rubata senza curarsi di non essere notato dall’uomo, che se ne stava alla finestra e scese per raggiungerlo.  
Viveva in una casa diroccata, quella che una volta doveva esser stata una fattoria, ai confini con la civiltà. Camminò sul terreno secco, così arido da alzare la polvere a ogni passo.  
La porta dell’abitazione era aperta e l’aria all’interno viziata. Sanzo teneva la pistola in pugno, cercando con lo sguardo il suo vecchio amico. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e abbassò la pistola, quando lo vide chinato, seduto sul divano, intento a prepararsi una dose di qualcosa da iniettarsi in vena.  
«Come hai fatto a ridurti così?»  
Rikudo sciolse il laccio emostatico, rinunciando a drogarsi, almeno in quel momento, per rispondere alla domanda.  
«Come mi sono ridotto così. Come mi sono ridotto così. Come mi sono ridotto così.»  
Si alzò, lasciando la siringa sul tavolo e avvicinandosi a Genjo, che ancora stringeva in pugno la pistola carica.  
«Mi è venuto il cancro, poco dopo che ci siamo salutati. Due anni dopo, per l’esattezza. È stato il motivo per cui non ti ho più contattato, anche quando mi hai cercato per quel Gono, preferendo mandare una delle mie più stimate colleghe al mio posto. Ero pronto a morire. Anni di cure, di chemio, di pronostici. Ero pronto a qualsiasi cosa e ho provato a scavare il fondo, perché alla fine non ero poi così tanto forte come pensavo. Continuavo a pensare a te, continuavo a pensare a tutto il peso che Komyo ti aveva lasciato sulle spalle.»  
Si spostò verso il mobile della cucina, su cui erano posate delle mappe, dei soldi e la terrificante e inconfondibile polvere dorata, il Minus Wave.  
Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata alla droga e poi tornò a focalizzarsi su Rikudo. Gli sembrava così strano doverlo chiamare con quel suo nuovo nome. Gli si avvicinò, posando la pistola sul piano della cucina, in modo che l’altro si sentisse meno minacciato.  
«E poi cos’è successo?»  
L’altro chiuse gli occhi, come se la vicinanza di Sanzo lo portasse in uno stato di trance quasi superiore a quello fornito dalla droga. Lo vide dilatare le narici, annusando il profumo del bagnoschiuma usato, che ancora aleggiava nell’aria. Ma non era il profumo industriale quello che Shuei – Shuei e non Rikudo – sentiva così vicino. Qualcosa di più antico, scolpito nella sua memoria come un mosaico di sensazioni. Quell’ultima volta nel Sud Est asiatico, quando i suoi malati sentimenti avevano preso forma per volere di quel ragazzo che aveva sempre avuto paura di sporcare, in un atto che era andato davvero oltre la concezione di sesso.  
«Poi sono guarito. Dopo un’operazione che poteva risultare fatale e due cicli di chemio sono guarito, il cancro non si è più ripresentato. In compenso ho una cicatrice in testa così grossa che i capelli mi crescono a chiazze e sarei stato ridicolo, e poi non mi cresce più quella fluente chioma… fluente come quel rosso con cui stai adesso. Ero pronto a morire, ero pronto a non rivederti mai più e quelli mi vengono a dire che sono fuori pericolo.»  
La gelosia era palpabile come polvere nell’aria. Genjo poteva sentirla solleticargli le narici.  
Se c’era un modo, anche uno solo, per salvarlo, allora doveva tentare.  
«Gojyo, parli di lui. Ci hai osservati immagino.»  
«Sì, l’ho visto. Dovrei considerarlo un omaggio, il fatto che stai con uno che mi somiglia. Vi seguo da tempo e vi osservo da altrettanto tempo, sì. I banditi, i criminali, quella merda color oro è in giro per colpa loro. E tutto… tutto questo marcio, tutto questo male che ti circonda…»  
«Circondava anche Komyo, lo sai bene, eri il suo avvocato.»  
«Komyo… voleva che fossi io a crescerti, a restare con te. A volte immagino che avesse capito.»  
Allungò un mano e gli accarezzò delicatamente la testa, avvicinandosi ancora a lui.  
«Ci voleva insieme, forse intendeva questo», lo sussurrò, creando intimità in quel momento che sfiorava le vette del surreale. Era andato lì per ucciderlo e lo avrebbe fatto.  
«Era machiavellico e lo è stato fino alla fine. Sei così anche tu? Sei un bastardo calcolatore?»  
La mano di Rikudo, in maniera decisamente meno gentile, affondò tra i suoi capelli, tirandolo a sé. Sanzo poteva sentire a sua volta l’odore di una pelle appena lavata e di vestiti che per troppo tempo erano rimasti chiusi in un cassetto.  
Strofinò le labbra sulla pelle non rasata di Rikudo, sentendo, come lui, i ricordi riaffiorare con prepotenza. Si sentì spingere contro il bancone, mentre i baci dell’altro lo costringevano a sollevare lo sguardo, verso quella luce al neon traballante della cucina. Il tocco delle sue mani era rude, violento, non aveva niente della dolcezza di dieci anni prima. Neanche Sanzo aveva niente del ragazzo di dieci anni prima. Era un uomo violento, incline più alla rabbia che alla dolcezza. Erano quindi diventati entrambi dei mostri. Mostri che inseguivano le loro prede immaginarie, uno i criminali, l’altro invisibili assassini di suo padre.  
Per quanto fosse diverso Rikudo da Shuei, il rumore dei suoi sospiri era sempre lo stesso. Toccandolo sul petto poté sentire attraverso la camicia il rosario buddhista che indossava. Quello con cui Komyo lo aveva trovato, cianotico e quasi morto, bagnato fradicio delle acque del Mississippi. L’unico retaggio di radici che Koryu aveva regalato. Si fece voltare con urgenza, aggrappandosi al bancone, piegandosi leggermente in avanti. La mano di Rikudo gli strinse la gola, senza soffocarlo, ma in un determinato atto di possesso, un desiderio di morte, di portarlo con sé nell’abisso. Con la mano libera gli slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoli il giusto e, sempre tenendo Sanzo bloccato con la minaccia del soffocamento, si spogliò a sua volta.  
La pistola era a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano, aveva a che fare fisicamente con un uomo debilitato da anni di terapie devastanti e per di più tossicodipendente; sarebbe bastato un calcio, un pugno e poi un colpo in fronte. La verità è che la violenza era così insita nel suo codice genetico da portarlo a trovare eccitante quello che stava accadendo.  
Le battute di caccia con suo padre. Tutti quegli uccelli morti. Erano tappe obbligate per portarlo a quel momento. Per portarlo al momento in cui ha dovuto uccidere per difendersi. In cui ha avuto il dubbio che uccidere, alla fine, gli piacesse e che non fosse tanto necessario.  
Machiavellico, aveva detto Rikudo riguardo Komyo. Lo era stato a tal punto?  
I suoi pensieri vennero bruscamente interrotti dal dolore della penetrazione. La mano che gli stringeva la gola non gli dava tregua e il suo calore gli dava quasi conforto. Non c’era niente che lo costringesse a quella situazione, se non la mano che gli stringeva la gola. Per quanto potesse identificare quello che stava subendo in una violenza, la realtà era che gli stava piacendo. Tentò inutilmente di nascondere il sui piacere, stringendo i denti, aggrappandosi con le unghie al rivestimento del bancone.  
Più spingeva forte, più la mano si faceva stretta attorno alla sua gola. Fu assurdo e incredibile il modo in cui raggiunse l’orgasmo, come quando aveva sognato Ukoku. Era il dolore, più che il piacere, in quel momento, a dargli godimento. Lo sentì venire e uscire quasi immediatamente da lui. Restò lì a riprendere fiato, con la gola finalmente libera, lasciando che Rikudo addirittura pulisse lo sperma che gli scivolava tra le cosce, preso dal senso di colpa.  
«Ti ho fatto male, non avrei… dovuto, Koryu, stavo per ucciderti.»  
«Non hai fatto niente… niente che io non volessi.»  
Sanzo si tirò su i pantaloni da solo, lasciando il ritrovato Shuei in uno stato simile alla disperazione e alla vergogna. Si girò a guardarlo, buttato in ginocchio come un fedele che aveva appena lordato un idolo prezioso. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa, accarezzando leggermente la cicatrice sul cuoio capelluto.

Gojyo chiuse il diario con un tonfo. Mancava ancora molto alla fine. Quel grosso tomo scritto per anni e anni, tutte quelle annotazioni segrete di un uomo in apparenza perfetto, cominciavano a pesargli come un macigno sullo stomaco. Sanzo era sparito ormai da due ore e Hakkai aveva fatto pressioni per seguire le tracce della macchina che aveva rubato e andare ad aiutarlo. Goku ovviamente era il primo a essere d’accordo con quel piano, seguita da una più dubbiosa Hakuryu. Secondo lei Sanzo non era in pericolo e sapeva esattamente cosa stava facendo, ma non discusse contro la maggioranza. Chiuse il diario nel borsone di Sanzo e caricò tutto sul camper, pronto a partire.  
Avrebbero proceduto piano, senza dare nell’occhio. Senza Sanzo a bordo del camper, incontrare la polizia locale sarebbe stato davvero rischioso, dato che Hakkai e Hakuryu erano ancora segnati come ricercati e c’era molto tumulto per le strade per via dei messicani uccisi da Rikudo.  
Gojyo chiuse gli occhi, mentre il camper cominciava a muoversi lentamente. Aveva un vago senso di nausea a scavargli lo stomaco.

«Non ti sei mai drogato col Minus Wave, vero?»  
L’altro alzò la testa, come punto sul vivo. Sì, si era iniettato spesso il Minus Wave in vena, tanto da farlo impazzire, da farlo diventare paranoico, tanto da portarlo a odiare i criminali in toto, immaginari nemici di un Koryu che era morto molto tempo prima, un fanciullo dal sorriso malizioso e l’anima candida che gli aveva stravolto il cuore.  
Non c’era niente che Sanzo potesse fare. Il processo del Minus Wave era irreversibile, una droga così potente che chi tentava la disintossicazione finiva per uccidersi.  
«I messicani la spacciano ormai al posto di qualsiasi altra cosa, in Messico è diventato un caso nazionale.»  
Si aggrappò ai pantaloni di Sanzo, stringendo i denti contro la voglia di farsi ancora. Erano anni ormai che ne abusava, ed era l’unico che ancora non era completamente impazzito. Tutto per merito del ricordo di quel ragazzo che aveva amato. Se non ci fosse stata la visione di Koryu, nella sua memoria, legato al regalo che gli aveva fatto tanto tempo prima, avrebbe perso il suo Io già da tempo.  
Continuò ad accarezzargli dolcemente la testa con una mano, mentre con l’altra recuperava la sua pistola.  
Il suo vecchio amico si era accorto di quel gesto e senza un momento di esitazione gli afferrò il polso, portando la pistola alla propria fronte, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non c’è modo di uscirne. Ma se non fosse stato per te, sarei diventato un mostro già da parecchio tempo.»  
Si guardarono negli occhi a lungo. Non c’era alcuna esitazione nello sguardo di Shuei. E per la prima volta quella sera rivide i suoi occhi, così intensi e sinceri, di cui si era innamorato lui stesso, quando era un ragazzino.  
Caricò l’arma e l’ultima cosa che gli regalò fu il suo più sincero sorriso.

Accadde la notte dell’omicidio di Komyo. Pioveva e l’odore della foresta a ridosso della splendida villa in stile coloniale si era fatto più intenso. Koryu era rimasto seduto lì, a osservare la pioggia e il verde intenso della natura che circondava l’abitazione. Non gli dispiaceva la Louisiana, soprattutto la zona dove abitavano; così remota e silenziosa.  
Per un attimo aveva smesso di piovere e le nuvole si erano diradate lasciando che la luce della Luna illuminasse la notte. Koryu si era perso a osservare il satellite, fino a stamparsi l’immagine negli occhi.  
Così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non sentire Shuei entrare.  
Dal canto suo anche Shuei era rimasto colpito da tanta bellezza. Dalla pelle così chiara che non aveva nulla da invidiare alla Luna stessa, da quel volto ancora lontano dai tratti duri che avrebbe assunto in seguito e quei capelli così chiare da apparire azzurrini in quella notte particolare.  
Fu il razzo ad accorgersi per primo della presenza dell’altro.  
«Shuei, non ti avevo sentito entrare.»  
«Komyo vorrebbe vederti.»  
«Sì, adesso vado.»  
Ogni volta che Koryu sorrideva, un pezzo del cuore di Shuei andava in frantumi. Spezzato da un amore così sbagliato da ucciderlo ogni giorno.  
Il ragazzo gli passò di fianco e prima di incamminarsi nel corridoio gli porse qualcosa, che pareva così grande tra quelle mani ancora così piccole.  
«Vorrei regalartelo.»  
«Ma è il rosario con cui sei stato trovato, dovresti considerarlo un oggetto prezioso.»  
Koryu sorrise appena, sbattendo le ciglia un paio di volte.  
«Per questo lo regalo a te. È la prima volta che faccio un regalo a qualcuno.»  
Lo guardò negli occhi e fu come perdersi in un mare d’ametista.  
«Considerala una cosa molto rara.»

Trovarono Sanzo seduto su un masso, poco distante da un’abitazione abbandonata. Le luci erano spente e non un suono echeggiava nell’aria. Fumava, Genjo, e la sua camicia era sporca di sangue. Perso nei suoi pensieri si accorse del camper solo quando gli parcheggiò davanti. Sanzo si alzò, lentamente, prese una profonda boccata dalla sigaretta, prima di lanciarla contro la casa abbandonata. Aveva sparso l’interno di essa e l’esterno della benzina che aveva trovato nel capanno lì vicino. Non voleva che Shuei diventasse cibo per i predatori del deserto e per i vermi. Così come non voleva ricordare il suo bel viso trasformato dalla droga e dalla malattia. Avrebbe distrutto Rikudo col fuoco e tutto quello che era al suo interno. La casa prese fuoco velocemente, in un ipnotica danza di fiamme che Sanzo osservò a lungo, mentre la porta del camper aperta lo attendeva silente.

Un colpo era rimbalzato contro un palo colpendo al collo un cervo che non era nella mira di Koryu. Era corso fino a lì assieme a Komyo, che con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza, osservava il povero animale morire dissanguato.  
«Bisogna finirlo, non possiamo lasciarlo a soffrire così.»  
«Non volevo colpirlo.»  
«Lo so, non è stata colpa tua. Sono cose che possono accadere durante la caccia. Non sempre vogliamo fare del male, ma le nostre azioni causano dolore lo stesso. A volte è un atto casuale, di cui dobbiamo comunque prenderci la responsabilità. Non volevi ucciderlo, ma l’hai ferito a morte. L’unica cosa che puoi fare ora è rimediare nel migliore dei modi.»  
Koryu prese un profondo respiro, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi spaventati e rassegnati della bestia. Mirò alla testa e sparò.  
Lo sparo fece scappare uno stormo di uccelli che si era posato tra gli alberi. Komyo alzò il volto per osservarli, mentre Koryu osservava l’animale ormai esangue.  
«Chi ha detto che gli uccelli sono animali liberi? Sì, certo, volano ovunque vogliano, riposano le ali di tanto in tanto, ma forse l’importante non è avere le ali. Ciò che in fondo rende libera ogni creatura, è avere un luogo in cui tornare. Non credi?»

Si voltò verso il camper, salendo gli scalini che lo portavano all’interno. Facce sorridenti, come se niente fosse successo. Facce amiche che erano andata a prenderlo. Il suo luogo in cui tornare. Fece un mezzo sorriso. Si tolse la pistola di dosso e la lasciò in grembo a Goku, dopo aver messo la sicura.  
«Vado a dormire, il primo che mi sveglia lo strangolo con le mie mani.»  
Hakkai annuì con un sorriso, alla radio suonava di sottofondo “Pain it black”dei Rolling Stones e Genjo trovò la cosa quasi una beffa del destino. Dopo quella notte, si poteva dire che la sua anima fosse diventata un poco più nera.  
«Buonanotte.»  
Gojyo aveva subito notato il segno rosso che l’altro aveva sul collo, ma non aveva fatto domande. Su quello che era successo nella casa in fiamme, non era tanto sicuro di voler sapere qualcosa. Lasciò che Sanzo si coricasse nella piccola camera da letto e non disse nulla.

Si sveglio tra le braccia di Gojyo, che alla fine era andato a stendersi al suo fianco, dopo aver dato il cambio a Hakkai e Hakuryu alla guida, durante la notte. Osservò il rosso per un momento: aveva la barba non tagliata da un giorno e notò in quel momento che era più scura dei suoi capelli, anche se rossiccia. Quella rudezza gli ricordò Shuei. Gliela accarezzò leggermente, facendo svegliare Gojyo. Cacciò le mani sotto la coperta e si limitò a osservarlo mentre apriva gli occhi.  
«Mh, mi stavi toccando la barba?»  
«No.»  
Gojyo si stropicciò gli occhi e sbadigliò.  
«Devo farmela, mi dà fastidio. A te non cresce la barba, non ti ho mai visto fartela…»  
«No. Non ho mai avuto peluria in faccia.»  
L’altro alzò le sopracciglia e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Sulla gola di Sanzo era ancora visibile il segno rosso che probabilmente la mano di Rikudo gli aveva lasciato. Avrebbe voluto fare tante domande: avevano lottato? Aveva tentato di soffocarlo? O come Gojyo temeva, era accaduto altro, un qualcosa a cui Genjo non si era neanche ribellato, prima della resa dei conti. Eppure gli sembrava di invadere l’intimità dell’altro in maniera meschina, perciò non disse nulla. Si limitò ad accarezzargli i capelli. Dopo un lungo momento si decise a dire la cosa più stupida che gli passava per la mente.  
«Ero geloso…»  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia e poi serio come sempre rispose.  
«Non hai motivo di essere geloso. E poi non dovresti essere tu a parlare. Non sono geloso ma… avrei decisamente più motivo di esserlo di te.»  
«E perché mai?» Domandò l’altro decisamente sorpreso.  
«Qualche giorno fa, prima di arrivare in Texas, ci siamo fermati in un motel con nelle vicinanze un pub, in cui siamo andati a mangiare, ricordi? Beh, eri andato a ordinare le birre e non tornavi più, allora Hakkai ha detto di venirti a riprendere e ho visto che stavi parlando con una ragazza.»  
Gojyo si ricordò solo in quel momento della bella moretta che era andata a fargli il filo in maniera piuttosto scabrosa, non lasciando nulla all’immaginazione, né con le parole né con il vestito che indossava, che metteva in risalto ogni curva del suo corpo.  
«Ah… sì. Ma non ci ho mica fatto nulla con quella, sono venuto a portarvi le birre.»  
«Lo so, ma fu quello che ti disse e come tu risposi. Vuole il caso che io sappia leggere il labiale.»  
«Ma cosa sei? Una fottuta spia della CIA?»  
La ragazza gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio che lo sapeva succhiare meglio di chiunque altro e Gojyo con una risata aveva risposto che gli sarebbe piaciuto approfondire il discorso, ma non in quella vita.  
«Mh, aspetta un attimo», disse Gojyo, ricordando le parole della ragazza. «Non mi avrai mica fatto un pompino per questo?»  
Sanzo si sollevò a sedere e lo guardò dall’alto.  
«Quando compri una tigre devi nutrirla, soddisfarla.» **  
Detta quella frase emblematica lo scavalcò e andò a chiudersi nel piccolo bagno del camper, fornito di water chimico.  
Gojyo restò a lungo a pensare a quella frase.  
«Quindi… sarei una tigre?»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione molto alla lontana di una frase di Milton. 
> 
> ** Citazione diretta dal film Nymphomaniac, Vol. 2, di Lars von Trier.


	41. Tende rosse - parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo molto introspettivo e molto breve si conclude il capitolo e si va ad aprire il prossimo incentrato su un filler che non è un filler, ovvero Homura. Ho deciso di utilizzarlo perché mi faceva comodo per introdurre il discorso del signore della guerra (che ho sostituito al "dio della guerra"). La sua storia nell'anime non mi piace sinceramente, ma come personaggio secondo me ha sempre avuto un gran potenziale e mi sarebbe piaciuto leggere la versione della Minekura. E va beh, intanto do la mia versione.

**Capitolo 5**

**Tende rosse**

**Parte 4  
  
**

Per alcune persone la violenza è un atto di purificazione. *   
Lo aveva letto su una rivista molto tempo prima, con scarso interesse, e ora quella frase gli rimbombava nel cervello, osservando Sanzo mentre si sistemava i capelli, davanti allo specchio. Indossava solo i suoi soliti boxer aderenti neri. Erano passati due giorni dall’incontro con Rikudo e dalla sua morte. Stavano per passare il confine del Texas, entrando in New Mexico. Avevano deciso di passare la notte in un motel piuttosto ben messo, sulla strada principale. Era una zona tranquilla e nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.   
Sanzo posò la spazzola e si guardò allo specchio un attimo, in un atto di apparente vanità. Gojyo ogni tanto si chiedeva se c’era qualcosa che Sanzo amasse di se stesso o che amasse in generale. Di certo voleva bene a Goku come a un figlio o non se lo sarebbeportato dietro per così tanti anni, trascinandosi in battaglie legali. Ma il resto? Gli piacevano le sigarette Marlboro, gli piacevano alcuni tipi di alcolici, e per quanto negasse la realtà, aveva anche dei gusti per determinate marche. Non era viziato nel vero senso del termine, più che altro metodico. Forse Hakuryu era in grado di capirlo, condividendo con lui una forma di sessualità esaltata dalla violenza, per quello lo aveva aiutato a capire l’approccio da usare con lui.   
_Sanzo capisce solo la violenza._  
Si accorse, osservandolo, che era vero perché sostanzialmente Sanzo era un infelice.   
Capì cosa stava osservando allo specchio: il segno, ormai viola, che Rikudo gli aveva lasciato sul collo. Se la toccava in modo lascivo, almeno agli occhi del rosso, e la cosa gli diede fastidio. Entrò nel bagno, che era ancora caldo per la doccia fatta da Sanzo, e gli si accostò alle spalle.   
Lo sguardo arcigno dell’altro non lo fermò dal suo intento. Gli prese la gola come doveva aver fatto Rikudo e premette il naso contro i suoi capelli appena asciugati e spazzolati.   
«Che vuoi?» Fu la domanda fatta tra i denti da Genjo, mentre tentava di liberarsi dalla presa.   
«Quando compri una tigre, bisogna nutrirla, soddisfarla.»  
L’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentire la propria frase ripetuta. Doveva ancora però capire a chi era riferita, a lui o a se stesso?   
Chi era la tigre da nutrire adesso?  
Lo fece voltare, tenendolo per la gola, togliendogli un poco l’aria, ma senza ferirlo veramente. Lo osservò dall’alto della sua statura, ma Sanzo non distoglieva gli occhi da lui, anzi, quel misto di velato disprezzo ed eccitazione lo portarono a colpirlo.   
Con una donna non lo avrebbe mai fatto, e non picchiava Sanzo perché era un uomo. Lo picchiava perché entrambi ne avevano bisogno.   
Genjo ovviamente rispose agli schiaffi, forti tanto quanto quelli che gli aveva dato lui, limitato dalla mano che gli serrava la gola.   
Un piccolo sorriso gli snudava i denti e Gojyo in definitiva si stava addirittura divertendo, per quanto gli schiaffi fossero veri, tanto quanto le violente tirate per i capelli.   
Rischiando di soffocarlo realmente, lo sollevò velocemente per farlo sedere sopra il ripiano vicino al lavandino, rovesciando le buste dove tenevano i loro effetti personali.   
Lasciò la sua gola, allargando le labbra di Sanzo, tirando via il dito prima che glielo mordesse. Non parlavano, riempiendo la stanza con i loro respiri. Gli abbassò i boxer aderenti, buttandoli a terra, aprendogli poi le gambe con le mani, avvolgendole attorno alla propria vita. Le tenne ben strette a sé mentre lo prendeva, sentendolo tendersi contro di lui, con l’istinto di calciarlo via. Gli artigliava le spalle, affondando le unghie nella sua carne, senza mai arrivare a ferirlo, ma facendogli coscientemente male. La cosa più importante è che stava veramente godendo. Con il capo portato indietro e gli occhi socchiusi, era di una bellezza quasi pura, nonostante la situazione. L’orgasmo di Sanzo arrivò presto e intenso come poche altre volte prima, con generosi fiotti di sperma che lo fecero sussultare ogni volta. Lo seguì poco dopo, godendosi l’arricciamento del naso di Sanzo in seguito al disgusto che provava nel sentirsi invadere in quel modo da un liquido appiccicoso e caldo. C’erano aspetti del sesso che mai gli sarebbero piaciuti e quello era uno della lista e Gojyo lo sapeva benissimo. Per quello progettava il momento in cui gli sarebbe, prima o poi, venuto in faccia. Con un coro di angeli ad accompagnare il gesto.   
Si distrasse con quella fantasia, così tanto da beccarsi un calcio nello stomaco e cadere indietro, verso il muro del bagno. Cadde a terra ridacchiando, mentre Sanzo lo guardava in cagnesco, infilandosi di nuovo nel box doccia, senza pronunciare una parola.   
«Sbrigati che devo lavarmi anche io.»  
«Vaffanculo.»  
« Oh… mi metto in lista. C’è una fila molto lunga.»

Una pagina strappata, giallastra, consumata e vecchia. Una pagina strappata dal diario di Komyo. Quella e una sfera del rosario buddhista erano le uniche cose che aveva tenuto per sé, prima di bruciare la casa col corpo di Shuei all’interno. Aveva ribaltato tutto alla ricerca di qualcos’altro, ma non aveva trovato nulla.   
Solo quella pagina sgualcita.

_“La morte mi è sempre stata compagna. Dai parenti morti duranti gli attentati dell’IRA e le soppressioni della polizia, a entrambi i miei genitori, senza contare ciò che io stesso ho fatto. Era come_ se… tutte quelle volpi morte fossero un presagio per ciò che sarei diventato: un uomo che tenta disperatamente di soffocare un lato di sé, un odioso borghese che si nasconde dietro alla consuetudine di una caccia alla volpe per non ammettere che premere il grilletto in fondo gli piace. Ho visto morire tante persone, ho rischiato io stesso la morte per mano di tutti gli attentati contro la mia persona. Ero pronto a vedere G agonizzare su un letto di morte e quando K gli ha sparato, non ho provato nulla.   
Come faccio a condannare le azioni di K se fondamentalmente anche io sono un mostro? Siamo fatti della stessa sostanza ed è ironico che anche… oh, quasi non riesco a scriverlo.   
Se mai ho provato un affetto puro, è stato per lui. Col cuore in mano scrivo questo: non c’è mai stato amore nella mia vita che non dipendesse da bisogni specifici. Non era mai nulla di realmente disinteressato. Finché non è arrivato Koryu mi sono spesso domandato se fossi davvero capace di provare amore per qualcuno.   
Come posso biasimare quindi il modo di amare di K?  
Sono passati così tanti anni, Koryu è ormai quasi un adolescente e io sento più vicina a me l’ombra della morte. È come se in tutto questo tempo in cui gli sono sfuggito io non abbia più l’interesse nel farlo, ma allo stesso tempo, tengo alla vita più che mai. Ci tengo solo perché vorrei vederlo crescere, non è neanche qualcosa di legato alla mia esistenza in quanto tale.   
K dorme sul letto della camera d’albergo che stiamo condividendo. Non mi sento per niente in colpa nei confronti di Shirley. Sono stato stupido a pensare che la nostra storia potesse durare, non finché K è vivo e respira. Non finché mi adora ancora e io lo desidero allo stesso modo. E tutto questo seguito dalla mia passione per lui.   
Sia T che G hanno detto la stessa cosa in punto di morte.   
«Questi piaceri violenti hanno fine violenta.»  
Ho sempre saputo che avrei avuto una morte terribile.”

La rilesse ancora una volta, prima di posarla nella piccola busta di plastica che aveva comprato, per conservarla. Rispetto a quanto aveva letto nel diario, aveva fatto un salto temporale di almeno sette anni. Dietro la pagina Shuei, o meglio, Rikudo aveva scritto con una grafia irregolare la frase di Romeo e Giulietta, ripetendola più volte.

_Questi piaceri violenti hanno fine violenta._

«Hai trovato qualcosa?»  
«Una pagina del diario di mio padre», Sanzo chiuse la conversazione così, infilando quella pagina tra quelle del vecchio diario rilegato in pelle.

«Komyo se, per esempio, tu fossi la luce della luna e io l’oscurità della notte, chi dei due inghiottirebbe l’altro?»  
La domanda restò sospesa in un silenzio spettrale. Non poteva esserci risposta da una persona morta ormai da dodici anni. Non aveva importanza. Nella sua mente la scena di quella notte non sarebbe mai scomparsa, tanto bastava.   
Il ragazzo che gli dormiva di fianco non assomigliava al giovane Komyo come quello che aveva ucciso, ma non era male. Era decisamente più biondo, come quando aveva conosciuto Komyo, con i capelli più chiari di quando era giovane. Gli occhi però erano identici, sia per dimensione che per colore. Aveva gli stessi enormi occhi da cerbiatto, che Komyo teneva socchiusi per la maggior parte del tempo, se non addirittura serrati, quando ascoltava qualcuno o fingeva di farlo. Se l’altro ragazzo era stato un po’ troppo magro, questo aveva un fisico decisamente più allenato. Non era un tossico abituale, non era uno di quelli che tirava sempre, fino a ridursi a uno scheletro senza fame, senza sete. Era una puttana che tirava un po’ di coca per compiacere il cliente, ma sostanzialmente era un ninfomane che voleva essere scopato in ogni modo e in ogni dove.  
Sul cellulare di Ukoku arrivò un messaggio, che ignorò. Poco dopo lo sentì vibrare insistentemente, tanto da indurlo a rispondere solo per sapere a chi avrebbe dovuto far saltare in aria le cervella il giorno dopo.  
«Che cazzo vuoi?» Rispose al suo sottoposto, spostandosi sul balcone, con una sigaretta accesa in bocca.  
«Hanno fatto fuori i corrieri messicani.»  
«E quanto è vasto il cazzo che me ne dovrebbe fottere?»  
Dall’altra parte non giunse alcuna voce finché un rumore di tacchi e la seguente voce acidula di Fan non fece il suo ingresso nella conversazione.   
«I messicani sono stati uccisi da Shuei, l’ex avvocato di Komyo, ex amico di Genjo, ti è chiaro il collegamento?»  
Ukoku alzò le spalle e ridacchiò.  
«Fai poco lo spiritoso. Genjo ha ucciso Shuei e ha bruciato il suo corpo con tutta la roba al suo interno, dato che i messicani erano spogli della droga. Tu forse lo trovi divertente, ma questo significa aver perso milioni. Lo so che non lavori più per Gyokumen, ma almeno evita di sparire durante la produzione.»  
«E che cosa vuoi che faccia? Sono socio attivo della Sanzo & Co. non posso di certo lasciare tutto, venire a Los Angeles, dare due botte alla vecchia e poi tornare qui quando mi pare, specie proprio perché il nostro giovane Genjo sta facendo il tour per istruire Goku.»  
«E se scoprisse che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo? La polizia mi ha già interrogata e ho fatto la mia parte…»  
«Shhh, Fan, tesoro mio, se solo tu avessi usato un’identità falsa come ho fatto io, a quest’ora non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Nii è latitante, in giro per il mondo a scoprire nuove fantastiche combinazioni per la sua creazione, Ukoku invece è un ricco azionista. Genjo non sa neanche che sono un Sanzo, a dire il vero…»  
«E se lo scoprisse? E scoprisse di te e Komyo? E se scoprisse che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo?»  
«Oh, sarebbe un bel problema… sai… ho sempre voluto avere un… oh, il mio cucciolo della serata si è svegliato, ci sentiamo presto vecchia lesbica isterica.»  
Fan sbraitò qualcosa in risposta, ma Ukoku chiuse la chiamata, senza ascoltarla. Non aveva alcun interesse in quei giochi di poteri tra spacciatori, lui era solo un “cuoco” e Fan era strettamente legata a lui per la vita per essere stata, in buona parte, la creatrice della droga “Minus Wave”. A volte si chiedeva se Fan agisse per orgoglio o senso di colpa.   
La cosa divertente era che Ukoku avrebbe trovato ridicole entrambe le risposte. _  
_  
Osservando la vasta distesa di terra bruciata che gli si trovava davanti, Goku non riusciva a non sentirsi solo.   
Sentire Tiffany al telefono non era la stessa cosa di averla tra le braccia. Hakkai e Hakuryu erano molto discreti, a parte gli inquietanti rumori di schiaffi e simili che gli capitava di udire durante la notte, non erano affatto molesti nel loro amarsi. Ma stessa cosa non si poteva dire di Sanzo e Gojyo. Non erano solo rumorosi, ma persino belli da vedere. Non che li osservasse durante gli amplessi, sarebbe stato tecnicamente impossibile e non era neanche suo desiderio, ma Sanzo era così _felice_. Non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato. Non era tutti i giorni così, ma poteva notare il cambiamento dopo esser stato in camera con Gojyo. Non credeva di certo che facessero sesso tutte le notti, ma era la sola vicinanza del rosso. Ci litigava più spesso di quanto sembrasse, anche per cose stupide come le sigarette. Gojyo aveva preso il vizio di prendere in giro i suoi capelli sottili e di chiamarlo pelato e Sanzo finiva per offendersi e alzare le mani. Si irritavano a vicenda e comunque Gojyo continuava a guardare Sanzo come se fosse stato una creatura divina. E dal canto suo Sanzo ogni tanto lanciava a Gojyo occhiate ardenti.   
Goku sospirò e scese dalla staccionata, andando in direzione del bar vicino al Motel.   
Semi deserto e tranquillo, con una radio accesa che suonava musica dozzinale, era un ottimo locale per rilassarsi. Non c’era puzza di fumo o di vomito come in tanti altri posti vicino ai vari Motel che trovavano per strada, odorava di pulito e di birra. Lui non reggeva granché l’alcol, ma la birra gli piaceva. Decise di prendere un bicchiere piccolo e di berlo al bancone, spiluccando qualche patatina. Osservava le immagini mute di una partita di basket in tv quando si sentì gli occhi addosso.   
Si voltò e lo vide.  
Un occhio dorato e uno azzurro, pelle scura ulteriormente scurita dal sole e capelli neri come la notte. Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono alzò il bicchierino di alcolico che stava bevendo per salutarlo. Era un uomo affascinante, dai tratti decisi e il sorriso affabile. Era accompagnato da due individui piuttosto singolari: un tizio dai capelli color carota, la pelle bruciata dal sole e il viso solcato da rughe nella pelle secca, con una benda su un occhio (che probabilmente aveva perso) e l’altro di un azzurro glaciale, l’altro un asiatico che indossava abiti tradizionali della sua gente, capelli lunghi e probabilmente cieco, con le mani appoggiate a un bastone per non vedenti. Erano uno strano trio e Goku si domandò se anche loro, come gruppo, risultassero così buffi a vedersi.   
Arrossì vistosamente per lo sguardo fin troppo penetrante dell’uomo e si allontanò con la propria birra in mano.

Un’altra cosa appartenente a Shuei Genjo aveva conservato: il fucile da caccia. Modello SV10 Perennia, prodotto dalla Beretta. Tenuto in ottime condizioni, era come nuovo. Mentre gli altri si preparavano per ripartire, lui passeggiò solitario al tramonto col fucile in spalla. Era leggero, non tanto quanto i moderni fucili da caccia, ma gli dava un certo conforto sentirne il peso sul braccio. Infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra e l’accese con l’accendino zip di Gojyo. Caricò il fucile, tenendo la sigaretta stretta tra i denti, volgendo lo sguardo al sole calante, che era anche la loro destinazione.   
Mille domande si alternavano nella sua mente, dopo aver letto quella pagina solitaria del diario di Komyo.   
Ogni frase che leggeva andava demolendo l’immaginario che si era fatto di suo padre. Quell’uomo dal sorriso dolce e la voce soave, si stava rivelando meno dolce e soave di quanto la sua memoria ricordasse.   
Era molto probabile che Komyo nascondesse molto di più delle sue relazioni omosessuali, di cui lui era già a conoscenza, nonostante nella sua vita avesse conosciuto solo Shirley, che era una donna e che era stata compagna di suo padre per soli due anni. Probabilmente il motivo della rottura tra lui e Shirley era questo K e in cuor suo moriva dalla voglia di sapere chi fosse.   
K era stato con suo padre dalla morte di Godai fino all’omicidio di Komyo stesso e non solo era una figura oscura, ma addirittura pericolosa, se davvero “Il Re Giallo” e “Il rapace notturno” non erano altro che lui.   
Una parte di lui gli suggeriva anche di continuare a leggere il diario e di scoprire che, alla fine, quel K lo conosceva bene. Era una voce nella sua testa che continuava a lanciargli quell’avvertimento, la stessa che aveva tentato di fargli ricordare la voce di quello, a conti fatti, doveva essere K stesso, l’uomo che si presentò quel giorno con Kamisama al seguito.   
Punto il fucile verso degli uccelli migratori, senza l’intenzione di colpirli, seguendone per il volo attentamente.   
All’orizzonte nubi temporalesche nere come il petrolio venivano attraversate da fulmini violacei, era un presagio che Genjo colse al volo. Là dove sarebbe dovuto tramontare il sole, c’era solo una oscura distesa di nuvole nere. Abbassò il fucile, puntandolo verso quella tempesta in arrivo. Abbassò il cane e trattenne il respiro. Isolò ogni rumore finché l’unica cosa che udì non fu il battito del proprio cuore. Quel ritmo primordiale esistente in ogni cosa in Natura che poi la mente umana aveva trasposto in musica.   
Si voltò di scatto e sparò verso la persona che si stava avvicinando alle sue spalle, non con l’intenzione di ucciderlo, ma si spaventarlo solamente.

L’uomo si fermò, alzando le mani in segno di resa. Quando gli altri sopraggiunsero al suono dello sparo videro Sanzo tenere sotto mira un uomo dagli occhi bicromatici, accompagnato da un asiatico cieco e un pel di carota senza un occhio vestito come un punk degli anni ’80. Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia nel rivederli e soprattutto dal fatto che Sanzo per poco non avesse centrato in pieno la testa del moro dagli occhi così particolari.  
«Genjo, vengo in pace», disse l’uomo dai capelli scuri, parlando con un forte accento messicano.  
Sanzo schioccò la lingua contro il palato e senza abbassare il fucile si rivolse a lui.  
«Quale pace può portare un signore della guerra?»**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frase ispirata a un discorso avuto con la mia grande amica Miryam, grande fan di tutte le coppie più badwrong che ci possano essere <3
> 
> ** I signori della guerra esistono, purtroppo: sono i grandi rivenditori di armi che tengono le fila di rapporti illeciti con grandi Stati del mondo, non è complottismo, ma realtà.   
> Consiglio due film sull'argomento: "Finché c'è guerra c'è speranza" diretto e interpretato da Alberto Sordi e il più recente "Lord of War", ispirato alle vicende di personaggi reali, criminali di fama internazionale, mischiando la loro storia per crearne una per denunciare il traffico di armi e gli interessi basati su conflitti bellici del Terzo Mondo.


	42. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh nuovo capitolo veramente con tanti avvenimenti, prima di tutto l'unico filler sopportabile dell'anime: Homura. La sua storia non mi è mai piaciuta, ma il personaggio ha delle potenzialità da sfruttare. E sfruttiamolo.

 

_Tutto quello che abbiamo fatto o faremo_  
 _Lo rifaremo ancora e ancora e ancora_  
 _Capite, tutto ciò che è fuori_  
 _dalla nostra dimensione è eternità._  
 _È l’eternità che ci scruta dall’alto._  
 _Ora, a noi sembra una sfera._  
 _Ma per loro è un cerchio._  
  
Rust Chole – True Detective

 

**Capitolo 6  
  
Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 1**

Hakkai guidava il camper e Hakuryu li seguiva con la vecchia Mustang dei tre, che Sanzo aveva costretto a montare sul camper. Li teneva sotto mira con la pistola e il fucile. Homura fumava tranquillo, lanciando occhiate di tanto in tanto al ragazzo steso sul letto dietro Genjo, ovvero Goku, che era intento a ignorare il messicano e a leggere un manga. In realtà Goku stava ascoltando quello che i due si stavano dicendo e allo stesso tempo sbirciava da dietro le pagine stampate: quell’uomo lo attirava come le falene con la luce, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Forse era per il suo occhio dorato o forse per il modo in cui lo guardava. Genjo si voltò verso Goku, che era oggetto di attenzione di Homura da diversi minuti. Tornò a guardare il messicano e caricò l’arma. Homura alzò di nuovo le mani e sorrise. Zenon aveva ancora l’aria corrucciata: se ne stava seduto nel suo angolo di camper, privato delle armi, con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Ogni volta che apriva bocca a Sanzo venivano i brividi: anche se molto più forte, il suo modo di parlare gli ricordava suo padre. Shien invece se ne stava a occhi chiusi, seduto su uno dei letti singoli.  
«Non credo sia una coincidenza trovarti qui, Homura.»  
«Non ti stavo esattamente pedinando, se è questo che vuoi dire. Volevo solo sapere dove fossero finiti i miei uomini. Sono stati seccati giorni fa da un fucile come quello.»  
Sanzo accennò un sorriso, tornando poi immediatamente serio.  
«Potrei averli uccisi io, quindi?»  
«Era solo una curiosità, infatti. Uno che fa il mio lavoro non va a scontrarsi direttamente con chi cerca di rendere il mondo un posto migliore.»  
«In verità non ho nulla a che vedere con la morte dei tuoi uomini. Sono stati uccisi da un’altra persona, però so che mi seguivano.»  
«Stai indagando sulla reale provenienza del Minus Wave, vero? Stai andando a ovest per questo. Sai che Minus Wave e Gyokumen Koshu sono strettamente legati. Te lo dico io: Gyokumen non colei che produce la droga, la finanzia solamente e i soldi che usa per farlo vengono dal traffico di armi e soprattutto dalla vendita delle proprie armi batteriologiche. Ti spiego: lei ha un centro di ricerca e sviluppo, lavora su armi convenzionali, in realtà produce armi non convenzionali che vengono poi vendute di sottobanco a paesi esteri e con quei soldi lei finanzia la produzione del Minus Wave che, detto tra noi, è il metodo più efficace per trasformare una nazione in zombie. È la droga più potente mai creata negli ultimi decenni, e si sta già sperimentando un uso militare. Chi è il cuoco di questa droga non lo so… so soltanto che in Messico è già un caso nazionale: migliaia di morti suicidi, narcotrafficanti che navigano nell’oro. Ero sulle tue tracce solo per sapere se avevi scoperto qualcosa più di questo.»  
«Da voi c’è ancora il culto del Re Giallo?»  
«Mh? Qualcosa del genere, legato più che altro alla Madre della Morte, da noi il Re Giallo è una donna.»  
Gojyo sentendo quelle parole lanciò istintivamente un’occhiata al diario di Komyo, appoggiato sul letto matrimoniale dove dormiva con Sanzo. Un episodio riportava proprio quella dicitura: Madre della Morte.  
«Pare che il Minus Wave sia sempre legato al culto del Re Giallo, di Carcosa insomma.»  
«Ah… ecco questo non lo sapevo.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio e abbassò il fucile.  
«Mi pare piuttosto divertente che un signore della guerra si preoccupi a tal punto della sua nazione solo quando questa è soggiogata da una droga molto potente. Le armi continuano a fare più morti, se non mi sbaglio, soprattutto in Messico.»  
Homura si portò i capelli indietro e sorrise di rimando.  
«Credimi, se non ci fossi io a fare questo lavoro il mondo sarebbe un posto ancora peggiore.»

Viaggiarono fino alla città di Albuquerque dove pernottarono in un hotel. Homura non sembrava avere cattive intenzioni e i suoi due collaboratori non facevano altro che seguire le sue istruzioni. Zenon continuava a fissare Genjo col suo pallido occhio azzurro, fino a quando, esasperato, lui non gli domandò cosa volesse.  
«Sei il figlio adottivo di Komyo Sanzo, come faccio a non fissarti?»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio e posò la birra che stava bevendo sul tavolo.  
Stavano cenando al ristorante dell’hotel, ottimo nella cucina locale, abbastanza discreto per qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Che intendi dire?»  
«Ho avuto modo di conoscerlo quando ancora si chiamava Houmei, nel suo breve periodo di passaggio all’interno dell’IRA, con quel suo amichetto mezzo frocio», si accese una sigaretta. «O frocio del tutto. Insieme preparammo degli attentati, alcuni andarono a segno, altri no e alla fine vennero arrestati, ma rilasciati quasi subito. Houmei ne andava molto fiero, anche se stava combattendo una guerra che non era sua, spinto dalla metà di sangue dell’Irlanda del Nord che gli scorreva nelle vene.»  
«Era in grado di preoccuparsi di cose che non lo riguardavano, come di ignorare volutamente questioni che lo toccavano ben più da vicino», rispose Genjo, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di un cameriere.  
«Lo so.»  
Genjo distolse lo sguardo, solo per incontrare l’oggetto di quello di un altro. Goku era al bancone del bar a chattare con Tiffany e a mangiare un gelato, del tutto ignaro – forse – dell’essere osservato da Homura. Il suo interesse verso un ragazzo come Goku un po’ infastidì Genjo, che poi si ricordò che alla fine Homura non aveva altro che ventisette anni, un anno più di lui. Poteva comportarsi da padre quanto voleva, non era un abito che gli stava bene cucito addosso. Non era gelosia quella che provava; era più un’istintiva voglia di proteggere Goku.

Quando l’aveva trovato era un bambino pelle e ossa rinchiuso da anni in una vecchia casa abbandonata. Rinchiuso in una stanza, precisamente. Nel tempo gli era stato portato da mangiare, ma per giorni era rimasto senza cibo, cosa che l’aveva portato a piangere e urlare per farsi sentire. Ancora Genjo non sapeva spiegarsi come e perché si era trovato ai confini della città quel giorno. Aveva sentito il bisogno di andarci, quando aveva sentito le sue urla nell’aria. Dopo averlo liberato non aveva potuto fare altro che portarlo a casa. Goku all’epoca aveva appena undici anni, ma mentalmente sembrava un bambino di sei. Conosceva ben pochi vocaboli e viveva in uno stato confusionale ben comprensibile. La prima cosa che Genjo aveva fatto era stato portarlo all’ospedale, dove era stato sottoposto a cure e nutrito decentemente. Quel bambino aveva così fame che aveva mangiato per dieci persone. All’epoca Genjo aveva solo diciassette anni e l’unica cosa che poteva fare era affidare il ragazzino a un istituto.  
In quei giorni in cui Sanzo aveva vegliato sul bambino, avevano stretto un rapporto speciale, che lui lo volesse o no.  
“Goku”era l’unica cosa che il bambino ricordava, il proprio nome. Lo psichiatra dell’ospedale ipotizzò che la memoria del bambino fosse bloccata da una sorta di ipnosi e che sarebbe stato molto pericolo cercare di agire, quindi decisero insieme che avrebbero affrontato l’amnesia di Goku un passo alla volta, riportandolo a vivere nel mondo reale. Un passo alla volta.  
Ci fu un giorno in cui si misero a discutere, Sanzo e i medici, se fosse il caso di cercare realmente in istituto che potesse darlo in adozione, date le sue condizioni poco stabili o piuttosto di internarlo in un ospedale dove sarebbe stato seguito e curato a dovere. A Genjo l’idea di quel ragazzino rinchiuso in un ospedale e trattato come una cavia da laboratorio per liberare la sua mente dall’ipnosi, non piaceva per niente. Attendeva ancora gli esami del DNA, per scoprire la sua identità o almeno la sua provenienza, ma non gli importava molto di chi era quel ragazzo. Si chiamava Goku e lo aveva chiamato, altro non aveva importanza.  
Quel giorno Goku ebbe la sua prima crisi: si teneva la testa tra le dita, quasi strappandosi i lunghi capelli che gli coprivano il volto. Pareva tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire quelle voci così alte, digrignava i denti facendoli stridere le due arcate dolorosamente, irrigidendo la mascella e sbavava. Sembrava un animale in gabbia costretto ad ascoltare musica troppo alta. Quando i medici cercarono di aiutarlo, magari di sedarlo, esplose in una violenza senza limiti. Colpì uno degli infermieri, arrivando a graffiarlo con le unghie che gli erano state tagliate, dato che quando lo aveva trovato erano lunghe come artigli. Per poco non colpì anche Genjo, che riuscì ad atterrare il ragazzino. In un momento di solitudine, mentre Goku piangeva, un barlume di lucidità passò nei suoi grandi occhi dorati.  
Non voleva esser lasciato solo. Sanzo si era assentato due giorni e quando era tornato lo aveva sentito parlare di adozioni e ospedali, per quanto fosse ignorante sapeva bene volevano portarlo via da lì, via da lui. Come se non bastasse, la sua meraviglia nel vedere un mondo che non conosceva era finita quando lo avevano di nuovo rinchiuso in una stanza, quella dell’ospedale.  
«Ti terrò con me», disse osservando il bambino piangere.  
Aveva dato il via a una battaglia legale senza precedenti, cui gli veniva negata la patria potestà per i sedicenti problemi psichici che lui stesso aveva avuto in passato, dopo la morte di Komyo. Ora che Goku aveva diciotto anni finalmente potevano stare insieme e forse il ragazzo prima o poi si sarebbe sentito libero di usare quell’epiteto che spesso era nascosto dietro il nome che aveva “scelto” per Genjo, ovvero Sanzo, il suo appellativo. Tutti finivamo per chiamarlo Sanzo perché Goku lo chiamava così, memorizzando da subito quella particolare parola quando gli aveva detto il suo nome.  
Forse tra i due, quello che non si sentiva di sentire pronunciata la parola “papà” era proprio lui, Sanzo.

Spense la sigaretta e ne accese un’altra nello stesso momento. Fan aspettava da ormai un’ora. L’orchestra suonava squisitamente e le teneva compagnia. Vestina di nero come sempre, sorseggiava il secondo bicchiere di vino. Aveva la sua dose per Ukoku. Ogni volta era così: si incontravano nello stesso locale, dove suonavano tango a tutte le ore e la gente ballava, sudata e accaldata.  
Il tango è un pensiero triste che si balla, aveva letto in giro.  
Il tango che lei e Ukoku ballavano da giovani era un sfida, più che un pensiero. Si divertivano a sconvolgere le menti anziane dei professori con la loro sensualità. Aveva voluto bene a Ukoku, quando ancora si chiamava Ken’yuu. Erano amici e lei aveva creduto in quell’amicizia finché non aveva visto l’unica cosa buona che era riuscita a creare svenduta, come un orologio d’oro falso al banco dei pegni.  
Non aveva potuto fare altro che sottomettersi all’idea in nome del guadagno, manipolata da Ukoku stesso, che sapeva bene quanto lei avesse bisogno di denaro.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’odore acidulo del vino prima di bere.  
Lo vide entrare portando con sé un mazzo di rose rosse. Gliele porse e Fan le appoggiò sul tavolo senza neanche guardarle. Senza salutarlo gli porse la dose e quando Ukoku la prese, sedendosi di fianco a lei, si limitò a sbuffare.  
«Ogni anno arrivi sempre più tardi.»  
«Sono in quel periodo dell’anno dove mi diverto a scopare ragazzi che assomigliano a Komyo da giovane, da quando ho trovato le sue foto è diventata un’ossessione.»  
Fan alzò un sopracciglio e l’osservò da dietro le lenti da vista. Entrambi portavano gli occhiali e spesso venivano scambiati per fratello e sorella, le volte che non li scambiavano per fidanzati. Era divertente in verità, fingersi qualcosa che non erano.  
«Sei patetico.»  
Ukoku le sorrise e infilò la fialetta in tasca, tirando fuori un rotolo di banconote che lei prese senza fiatare.  
«Anche tu lo sei. Ti va di ballare?»  
Fan posò la sigaretta sul posacenere e gli porse la mano, impersonale come le ultime volte. Nella loro danza non c’era più alcuna passione, ma sono una serie di mosse guidate, lontane anni luce dalla spontaneità del tango stesso.  
Ballavano e nessuno li guardava, per quanto fossero belli e anatomicamente perfetti.  
«Io volevo aiutare la gente. Hai trasformato il mio farmaco in una droga per tossici.»  
«No, ho trasformato il tuo farmaco in qualcosa di più grande. Tra un paio di anni il contratto di esclusività cesserà e tu potrai fare quello che vorrai con la tua creazione, finalmente. Ma forse dovresti lavorarci un po’ sopra. Per quanto mi riguarda… il Minus Wave è molto di più di una droga per poveri disperati. Lo sapevi benissimo a cosa andavi in contro quando…»  
«Quando mi hai tradito, quando hai tradito tutti su quel palco, in Svizzera», sibilò lei, avvicinando il viso al suo. «Io volevo guarire le persone, tu invece vuoi vedere la popolazione ridotta in schiavitù, piegata dal tuo gioco perverso.»  
Il suo alito sapeva di vino e tabacco, non era molto piacevole, ma Ukoku non si scompose, continuando a muoversi sulla pista.  
«Non credo che l’umanità si meriti più di questo. I tuoi malati verranno curati e torneranno nella spirale di ipocrisia e dipendenza che è il mondo. Credi che solo la droga rovini la vita alla gente? Internet, i media, i soldi… non sono ancora più pericolosi? Un uomo può uccidere per un grammo di coca, ma un uomo può affamare una nazione intera per il profitto.»  
«Parole di Komyo, queste?»  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia e la fece girare su se stessa, prima di abbracciarla stretta a sé.  
«Parole di un uomo saggio. Komyo voleva dare una speranza al mondo, portando avanti il Progetto dell’Energia Celeste, nato attorno agli anni ’50… il fatto è che tutti i Sanzo che hanno portato avanti il progetto sono morti e tutti per morte violenta. Il profitto sarà sempre più importante, anche dell’avere un pianeta pulito, che va ad acqua e che permette a tutti di vivere dignitosamente. Ma te lo immagini un mondo del genere? Nel degrado di questo mondo senza scrupolo abbiamo raggiunto la spaventosa cifra di sette miliardi e mezzo di persone, con il benessere che cosa accadrebbe?»  
«Tu condanni a morte milioni di persone perché con la fusione a freddo ci sarebbe ancora più sovrappopolazione? E se invece con la pace si raggiungessero degli accordi anche sulla procreazione?»  
«Oh, Fan… è molto più facile pianificare uno sterminio di massa che convincere gli essere umani a tenerselo nei pantaloni. Sei sempre stata così ingenua», le accarezzò il viso. Fan in risposta si scostò da lui, rischiando quasi di cadere dai tacchi. Barcollò sconvolta e esausta da quella conversazione fino al tavolo, raccogliendo le proprie cose e facendo per andarsene.  
«Fan! Aspetta!»  
Le diede una foto fatta dal satellite.  
«La tua coniglietta bianca è in compagnia del serial killer Hakkai, o meglio Cho Gono ma… ora si fa chiamare così. Lei è l’unica che sa che ci sei tu dietro alla produzione di Minus Wave da parte di Gyokumen Koshu. Non sa il mio nome reale ma… se dovesse dare un identikit della mia persona beh… credo che Genjo la prenderebbe assai male e che i giochi si potrebbero fare… più intensi. E credo che mi toccherebbe uccidere la tua piccola diletta, che comunque ci ha messo veramente poco a dimenticarti.»  
«Non ci siamo sentite per anni, per te gli anni sono una misura di tempo quantificabile in “poco”? Non sono gelosa della sua relazione…»  
«E sei sicura che non farà mai il tuo nome? Vedi l’utilità di avere un nome falso per ogni evenienza? Diffida da quella piccola troia albina», posò il resto delle foto sul tavolo, sorridendole amabilmente. «Te lo dico da amico.»

Goku stava osservando il cielo stellato, dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Tiffany. Aveva deciso di lavorare e di cominciare gli studi l’anno seguente, non avendo la testa ancora per mettersi a studiare. Negli USA ci si aspettava sempre che dopo le superiori i ragazzi si fiondassero al college e Sheila aveva lasciato alla sorella abbastanza soldi per farlo, ma Tiffany non se la sentiva. Viveva da sola in una casa che voleva lasciare il prima possibile, piena ancora delle cose di sua sorella e il dolore di aver perso l’unica persona che poteva ancora chiamare “famiglia” era troppo forte. Tiffany aspettava Goku e nel frattempo lavorava in una caffetteria vicino casa, mentre l’unico studio che la impegnava era quello della patente.  
Dal canto suo Goku si sentiva strano, anche lui si chiedeva cosa gli prospettasse il futuro. Sanzo non aveva avuto scelta e si era ritrovato a studiare privatamente cose che forse neanche lo interessavo e faceva un lavoro che spesso definiva “mentalmente logorante”. Lo vedeva spesso rinchiuso nel suo ufficio a osservare fuori dalla finestra, in una solitudine immensa. Lo aveva aiutato così tanto; gli aveva dato un’istruzione, cibo, vestiti, un posto caldo per l’inverno e persino un posto fresco per l’estate. Aveva tutto quello che poteva desiderare, a parte i suoi ricordi. I capelli biondi di Sanzo continuavano a ossessionarlo: nel suo passato c’era stato qualcuno con gli stessi capelli color del sole. Solo non riusciva a dare un nome o un volto a quella luce dorata.  
Strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo: pensarci troppo gli faceva venire fitte al cervello.  
Tornò a osservare le stelle. Si alzò, passeggiando senza meta, girando attorno all’hotel in cui stavano pernottando. Arrivato al parcheggio osservò Hakuryu che faceva manutenzione al camper, aiutata da Hakkai. La loro era quasi una relazione in sordina, a differenza di Sanzo e Gojyo che sembravano far di tutto per darsi fastidio. Anche quando si parlavano le loro voci erano sussurrate, tiepidi bisbigli di una confidenza che Goku ancora non aveva con Tiffany. Aspirava a quell’intimità.  
Passeggiò ancora, fino a ritrovarsi davanti alla finestra della camera di Sanzo. Avevano preso tutti camere singole, perché non c’era molta disponibilità di altre sistemazioni. La tenda del bagno della camera di Sanzo non era tirata bene e da uno spiraglio poteva osservare la situazione. Non era imbarazzato dalla nudità di Sanzo, ma più che altro dall’osservare l’intimità con cui Gojyo lo stava asciugando dopo essersi lavati entrambi. Gojyo aveva i capelli sciolti e bagnati sulla schiena e stava chinato su un ginocchio ad asciugare le gambe di Sanzo. * Sembrava in piena adorazione mentre lo faceva, e dire che durante la cena Sanzo aveva addirittura tirato fuori la pistola puntandogliela alla testa.  
«Che meraviglia.»  
La voce di Homura – così bassa e roca, sensuale per via dell’accento spagnoleggiante – lo fece trasalire. Rosso in volto si allontanò per non essere scoperto dal padre putativo e Homura lo seguì. Teneva una sigaretta tra i denti e le mani affondate nelle tasche.  
«Ho visto tanta adorazione solo una volta nella mia vita.»  
Goku gli lanciò un’occhiata e andò a sedersi su una panchina; aveva voglia di ascoltarlo, dopo tutto. La sua voce aveva un suono così particolare che non riusciva a interromperlo.

«Avevo solo undici anni e lavoravo in nero in un hotel molto rinomato in Messico. Avrei dovuto studiare a quell’età, invece lavavo i piatti per risanare i debiti che la mia famiglia aveva col proprietario. A quell’età già fumavo e facevo un sacco di altre cose che un bambino non dovrebbe fare, come spacciare. Immagino che nel vostro viaggio abbiate avuto modo di vedere come i bambini risultino una grande risorsa in questo mondo. Comunque… era una sera piuttosto fiacca, in bassa stagione. Dato che ero molto bravo a fare il mio lavoro, mi era stato permesso di accomodarmi ogni tanto, a patto di essere pulito e ben vestito, nella grande hall dell’albergo, che aveva l’aria condizionata. Mi divertivo molto a osservare i vari clienti che pernottavano durante la bassa stagione, per lo più uomini d’affari. Tutti che si ostinavano a indossare completi pesanti, giacca e cravatta in cui sudavano, puzzando come capre. Quando una sera arrivò lui. Oh, se solo le parole potessero descrivere… io nella maggior parte della mia vita ho avuto donne di ogni tipo, mi sono messo anche nei guai per colpa di una modella brasiliana meravigliosa. Ma quell’uomo aveva una grazia e un portamento da scavalcare ogni modella o ballerina che potesse passare di lì. Vestito di bianco, un completo leggero, pareva di lino, e lunghi capelli biondi legati in una treccia. Ne fui folgorato. Ma non era tanto la sua bellezza che mi colpì, quanto il modo in cui mi guardò quando si accorse del mio fissarlo.  
Aveva occhi castani e a mandorla e il sorriso più ambiguo che avessi mai visto. Era come se mi stesse leggendo nel pensiero. Salì in camera salutandomi con le dita della mano, in un modo un po’ lezioso. Dietro di lui lo seguiva un uomo vestito di nero, che francamente notai appena. Un bel tipo, un asiatico se ricordo bene.»  
Si fermò per scrollare la cenere dalla sigaretta, mentre Goku l’ascoltava come rapito da quel racconto. Aveva visto molte foto di Komyo, di quelle che si erano salvate dall’incendio della villa di New Orleans e che Sanzo aveva fatto restaurare. Se stava parlando di Komyo era davvero uno scherzo del destino, ma gli conveniva ascoltare attentamente.  
«Si era creata nella mia testa un’ossessione per quell’uomo. Non avevo mai provato niente del genere. Sono sempre stato piuttosto agile e mi arrampicai fino alla finestra del terzo piano, dove alloggiava lui e l’uomo in nero. Quella fu la notte in cui provai la mia vera, prima, pulsione erotica. Non stavano facendo sesso, credo che lo avessero già fatto. L’uomo biondo era seduto sul letto sfatto, completamente nudo, mentre l’altro gli legava i capelli in una treccia. C’era qualcosa, in quell’atto, di più profondo di una scopata, come Gojyo che asciuga Genjo dopo un bagno. Mh… alla fine ti ho raccontato questa storia senza arrivare da nessuna parte.»  
«No… no io credo di capire. Sanzo non ha bisogno di adorazione, anzi detesta quel tipo di attenzioni ma… credo che gli piaccia, in fondo, che Gojyo sia attratta da lui in maniera particolare. Cioè Gojyo è eterosessuale, cioè lui si definisce così, ma credo sia innamorato di Sanzo…»  
«L’amore non sta a vedere cos’hai in mezzo alle gambe. Tutto qui.»  
Si guardarono a lungo, prima che Goku distogliesse lo sguardo, portandolo altrove, senza realmente osservare qualcosa.  
«Ti metto così in imbarazzo?»  
«Quando mi fissi sì.»  
«Perdonami allora, non volevo essere molesto. Capita raramente di incontrare qualcun altro con gli occhi dorati.»  
Goku accennò un sorriso e tornò a guardarlo.  
«Davvero vendi armi? E non ti senti mai in colpa per i conflitti che vai ad alimentare?»  
«Io faccio soltanto il mio lavoro. Non sono io che premo il grilletto sulla povera gente in Africa o nelle guerre civili in Medio Oriente.»  
«Le armi però sono fatte per uccidere…»  
«E le mie mani sono sporche di sangue, sì», rispose Homura, buttando a terra la sigaretta e schiacciandola. «Ma chiunque nel mondo è responsabile. Metalli, cristalli, risorse. Il litio usato per la batteria del tuo smartphone è la morte di centinaia di persone in Bolivia, eppure la gente credi ne possa fare a meno, con tutti gli usi in cui è disposto? Le persone… quelle normali persone che vivono la loro vita e che pensano di non ferire nessuno, sono complici quanto me nella morte di quei deboli. Vogliono tutte le loro piccole comodità, stanno attenti a comprare prodotti che non richiedano lo sfruttamento di bambini in Cina e ignorano altre ingiustizie. Si dovrebbe tornare a vivere nelle caverne, se non si vuole avere a che fare con questo sistema malato. Non è una giustificazione la mia, è che non mi va più di sentirmi un mostro, quando la gente si crogiola nella sua ipocrisia.»  
Goku rimase in silenzio, lanciando un’occhiata al proprio costoso cellulare, prima di infilarlo in tasca.  
«Il mondo è così orribile?»  
«No, ci sono tante cose belle… come i tuoi occhi per esempio.»  
Goku alzò di nuovo lo sguardo arrossendo, ma senza più l’imbarazzo iniziale. Lo faceva infuriare, quel tizio, che si metteva a sedurlo così, senza neanche chiedergli il permesso.  
«Ehi, Homura! Riccioli d’oro vuole parlarti!»  
Lo strascicare della parlata di Zenon risvegliò entrambi. Homura si alzò dalla panchina e raggiunse il suo compagno, non prima di aver fatto l’occhiolino al giovane.

Quando era a casa da sola poteva esprimere tutto il dolore che provava. C’erano cose che nessuno sapeva a lavoro. Era una storia tra lei e Kougaiji, una cosa così intima che le rendeva impossibile vederlo con gli occhi di un possibile amante. Si morse il labbro e tagliò le carote che aveva intenzione di mangiare quella sera.  
Non poteva minimamente sospettare che la sorella di Hakkai, Kanan, fosse stata rapita e violentata da cosiddetto Millepiedi. Lasciò cadere il coltello sul piano della cucina e si asciugò le lacrime.  
Anni prima di studiare, entrando all’Università con molti anni di ritardo, Kougaiji l’aveva salvata dallo stesso maniaco. Yaone faceva parte di una famiglia povera e problematica e aveva per sé solo la bellezza. Ingenua e forse un po’ stupida, aveva accettato di posare per un fotografo senza alcuna credenziale, finendo alla fine in una spirale di violenza e coercizione. Aveva subito cose terribili da no averle neanche raccontate al poliziotto che la salvò. Un poliziotto semplice ai tempi, un agente in borghese che stava investigando sul suo primo crimine a sfondo sessuale. Non era neanche sicura che Dokugakuji sapesse, ma ora aveva paura. Temeva che la cosa venisse fuori a lavoro e che anche lei venisse fatta fuori per la sua relativa vicinanza al caso di Hakkai: Kanan era stata rapita solo perché Yaone era stata liberata ed era stata tenuta segregata un anno intero.  
Tossì rumorosamente, ingoiando poi il catarro che le era venuto su col pianto. Prese un fazzoletto e si soffiò il naso, sedendosi, così stremata mentalmente da non avere fame.  
Temeva, in cuor suo, che se Hakkai avesse scoperto che Kanan era morta per colpa sua, l’avrebbe uccisa.  
Mentre quei pensieri le affollavano la mente Kougaiji la chiamò.  
«Pronto?»  
«Yaone, senti… per caso Lirin è lì?»  
«No… perché non è con te?»  
«No, sono tornato a casa e non c’era e… qualcuno è entrato, ci sono segni di lotta. Sono stato via solo qualche giorno… avrei dovuto portarla con me.»  
Yaone si scosse dal suo torpore e si alzò in piedi.  
«Credi c’entri Hakkai e--»  
«No, no… credo sia coinvolta mia madre in tutto questo. Devo andare a prenderla. Avvisa tu Dokugakuji appena lo vedi a lavoro, scusami.»  
Kou interruppe la chiamata così, scusandosi e senza neanche salutarla. Yaone osservò a lungo il telefono prima di postarlo sul divano. Sentiva il proprio cuore battere all’impazzata nel petto, fino a quasi scoppiarle dentro.  
Forse aveva diretto il suo sguardo al nemico sbagliato.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'infanzia di Goku con Sanzo è molto ispirata al film "Room", del 2015, diretto da Lenny Abrahamson. Il film, specialmente il piccolo protagonista, mi ha molto ricordato le vicende di Goku, in una versione ovviamente trasportata ai giorni nostri. 
> 
> * scena liberamente ispirata al film "Secretary" , del 2002, diretto da Steven Shainberg. Troppo poco conosciuto e veramente adorabile <3 consigliatissimo.


	43. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero di non essermi incasinata nella storyline di Kougaiji XD *ride ma non dovrebbe*

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 2**

 

Possedeva ancora la pashmina blu notte. Ormai negli anni aveva perso il suo profumo, ma era ancora morbida come il giorno in cui l’aveva rubata. L’avvicinò al naso.   
_Quell’antico e dolce profumo. *_  
Si appoggiò la sciarpa sulle spalle e sorrise a Sanzo.   
«Se il tuo amico mi chiama ancora riccioli d’oro gli stacco le palle.»  
Si alzò dalla sedia. Avevano parlato a lungo, nella camera di Homura, finché la sera non era giunta col suo freddo notturno del deserto dove sorgeva quella città.   
«Tu spari con una Smith  & Wesson, vero? Un revolver special 38? Non l’ho visto bene… un’arma perfetta per spararsi.»  
Sanzo si voltò a guardarlo, sulla soglia da cui ormai stava uscendo.  
«Perfetta per sparare a una testa, qualsiasi essa sia.»  
«Farò il possibile per soddisfare le tue esigenze, ma il conflitto in Africa non si fermerà per così poco. Venderanno i loro diamanti a qualcun altro e non a me, credi che sia l’unico signore della guerra nella zona?»  
«No, ma se il primo, in ordine di importanza, che ha accesso all’arsenale sovietico.»  
«Alla fine è solo una questione di torna conto, vero? Vuoi solo finire il lavoro iniziato da tuo padre, ma quei diamanti saranno sempre insanguinati.»  
«Così tanto che lui ne provava repulsione», disse Sanzo, lanciando poi un’occhiata alla sciarpa che Homura si era appoggiato sulle spalle. «Usava anche lui portare cose di quel tipo.»  
Homura accennò un sorriso.   
«Ho letto molto di quello che i paparazzi hanno scritto su te e Gojyo. C’è stato un boom, durato troppo poco. Mi piacciono gli articoli di cronaca rosa, converrai con me che quelli di cronaca nera possano stancarmi alla lunga. Sei stato definito asessuale in uno di quegli articoli, con Gojyo come hai fatto? Hai raggiunto un compresso?»  
«Compresso, per che cosa?»  
«Per il sesso…» Domandò Homura, sorridendo ancora, accarezzando lentamente la pashmina blu notte.  
«Compresso non è una parola che mi piace. Compromesso per che cosa? Una relazione va costruita e conquistata, nessun compromesso. Se ci tieni tanto a saperlo, mi piace scopare con lui, non mi alletta l’idea di farlo con chiunque altro che non sia lui. Non è un compromesso questo. Credi che nutrire un animale sia un compromesso? Questa è solo…»  
«Manipolazione. Tu dai qualcosa a lui e lui dà qualcosa a te e siete felici entrambi nello plagiarvi e piegarvi l’un l’altro alla vostra volontà. Dio… sembra di rivedere la relazione con la mia ex.»  
«Perché ti sei lasciato con lei? Questo tipo di dinamica non pare dispiacerti», Sanzo incrociò le braccia sul petto, facendo una domanda di cui neanche gli interessava la risposta.   
«Oh, è morta, per questo è la mia ex. Sono i rischi di vendere armi, questi.»  
Sanzo si scostò dallo stipite della porta, lanciandogli ancora un’occhiata, prima di tornare in camera sua.

Gojyo se ne stava seduto sotto il portico dell’hotel a bere una birra. Il tramonto era il solito monotono e fantastico spettacolo di sempre, le nuvole rosa sembravano incorniciare il sole ormai all’orizzonte. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e beve un altro generoso sorso. Sanzo era impegnato a parlare con Homura e in linea generale seguiva il proprio lavoro da lontano, quel giorno, collegandosi via Skype con il suo strambo e occhialuto segretario, che faceva le sue veci in ufficio. Era quasi divertente osservare Sanzo in preda all’isteria, seduto davanti al portati, mentre si massaggiava le tempie.   
Hakuryu si sedette di fianco a lui, sulla sdraio che aveva preso dalla cortile posteriore dell’hotel, dove era situata una piscina in quel momento in manutenzione. Forse il giorno dopo l’avrebbero aperta per il pubblico e Gojyo ci sperava. Hakuryu si stese e aprì una bottiglietta di succo d’arancia bello fresco.   
«Hakkai sta riposando, ha mal di testa. Ultimamente ne soffre spesso», disse prima di scolarsi metà bottiglietta.   
Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e poi annuì stancamente: Hakkai e le emicranie andavano di pari passo da quando lo conosceva.   
«Stavo pensando», cominciò a parlare Hakuryu, lentamente, ponderando ogni parola. «Che se riuscissi a contattare Fan forse lei potrebbe portarci da Nii… e se Nii è il Re Giallo, allora potremmo fermarlo. Fermare almeno la produzione di Minus Wave.»  
Gojyo bevve un piccolo sorso di birra.   
«Ancora mi domando come abbiamo fatto a farci coinvolgere in questa storia.»  
Hakuryu rise piano e si mise più comoda sulla sdraio, assicurandosi che l’onnipresente abitino, di cui aveva una scorta di quasi ogni colore pastello esistente sulla Terra, non le scoprisse troppo le cosce tornite.   
«Effettivamente tu, Goku e Hakkai potreste stare fuori da questa storia tanto quanto Sanzo, se alla fine lui non fosse coinvolto al cuoco della Minus Wave attraverso il diario del padre e… del comando che i suoi superiori gli hanno dato. Non mi dispiace seguirlo verso Ovest in quest’avventura, dopo tutto non ho niente da perdere. Nessuno di noi lo ha, Goku a parte. Lui ha un futuro davanti a sé.»  
Gojyo annuì stancamente, fin troppo consapevole di essere, alla fin della fiera, solo uno scarto della società come qualsiasi altro e che l’aver incontrato Sanzo era forse l’unica svolta che la sua vita poteva realmente avere. Hakkai gli aveva fatto scoperto il valore dell’amicizia, ma solo con Sanzo stava veramente dando un senso alla sua vita. Se di _senso_ si poteva parlare.   
«Questa Fan non era la tua Mistress?»  
«Ah, vedo che hai parlato con Hakkai», rispose  Haku, appoggiando il succo di frutta per terra. «Sì. Io lei e Nii lavoravamo tutti insieme ai progetti illegali di Gyokumen Koshu, all’epoca andavano molto di moda le armi chimiche e batteriologiche. La gente è andata a cercarle in Iraq, quando poi erano sotto il loro culo in quel della California. Così ironico. E no, quelle armi non sono state vendute all’Iraq, alla fin della fiera. Sinceramente non so quale potenza mondiale le ha comprate e non so neanche se lo voglio sapere, va a finire che forse gli USA le hanno prodotte per tenersele… ma c’era dell’altro, un progetto in cui non ho mai potuto mettere il naso. Fan e Nii lavoravano insieme e delle volte li sentivo discutere. Fan, poco dopo essersi laureata, aveva dato vita a un farmaco assieme a un equipe internazionale, ora non posso entrare nei dettagli perché ne sapevo davvero molto poco ma… lei stava cercando una cura a una specifica malattia neurodegenerativa che le aveva portato via il padre. Fu con l’aiuto di Nii, che è un bioingegnere, che lei riuscì ad arrivare a quella che fu definita una svolta epocale. Ho cercato in ogni modo articoli scientifici che ritraessero anche lui, ma non ne ho trovati, solo un trafiletto che annunciava la vendita del brevetto all’esercito degli USA, durante una conferenza in Svizzera.»  
«Aspetta. Cosa se ne fa l’esercito di un farmaco che cura l’Alzheimer?»  
Hakuryu scosse il capo e si grattò la testa.   
«Lo chiedi a me? Io all’epoca facevo più da segretaria che altro, cercavo di rubare il lavoro con gli occhi. Nii si appartava nel suo laboratorio sotterraneo e lavorava alle sue nanotecnologie per giorni. Ti giuro… ne usciva puzzando di sudore, con barba e capelli lunghi e se c’è un metodo realmente pericoloso in cui si può creare un’arma non convenzionale di distruzione di massa è con il suo lavoro. Credo che Fan abbia fatto solo l’errore di fidarsi dell’uomo sbagliato, che ha usato la sua intuizione per i propri scopi.»  
Gojyo si girò verso di lei, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.   
«Ne hai parlato con Hakkai? Perché io non ci sto capendo un cazzo. Le nanotecnologie quali sarebbero? No, aspetta, non rispondere… mi verrebbe mal di testa. Stai insinuando che il Minus Wave più che una droga è un esperimento su larga scala?»  
«Lo so che sembra fantascienza ma… è come se all’interno della droga ci fosse un “comando”, agisce come una metamfetamina qualsiasi e poi all’improvviso dice “ucciditi” e la gente lo fa. Sono stati trovati cadaveri di persone che aveva smesso di assumerla e l’astinenza le ha portate alla morte come anche di altri che non avevano interrotto l’assunzione e si sono uccisi lo stesso. Io non ho idea se Nii è a un livello tale di conoscenza da fare una cosa del genere, ma da uno come lui me l’aspetto. E mi aspetto anche che usi le persone come topi da laboratorio.»  
La ragazza si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano. Appariva stanca in qualche modo, aveva occhiaie scavate sulla pelle chiara e gli occhi rossi sembravano spenti.   
«Tu invece come stai?» Domandò Gojyo, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
«Mh, bene, sto cercando di capire se sono incinta o meno.»  
Gojyo si buttò in avanti, sputando la birra che aveva in bocca, poi si fissò Hakuryu con occhi spiritati.  
«Incinta?»  
«Sai un paio di settimane fa ho avuto la diarrea e credo che un paio di pillole se ne siano andate troppo presto, senza esser state assorbite dal corpo. Sarebbe l’unica spiegazione plausibile a questo ritardo. Dovrei comprare un test, ma come riuscire a farlo con Hakkai sempre tra i piedi? Insomma io lo amo ma… non voglio né spaventarlo né dargli false speranze. Nella situazione in cui siamo dovremmo almeno aspettare di esser scappati in qualche posticino tipo Singapore o Hong Kong e attendere che l’INTERPOL si dimentichi di noi, prima di figliare.»  
Gojyo accennò un mezzo sorriso, quel tipo di espressione che lo rendeva tanto invitante alle donne. Lo faceva sembrare un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta.   
«Hakkai vorrebbe una famiglia numerosa e una donna forte in grado di guidarla. Vuole una famiglia di stampo matriarcale, me lo ha spiegato chiaramente dopo un paio di birre, sul ponte di Brooklyn, l’unica volta che siamo andati a New York insieme.»  
«Ah, non posso partorire quella squadra di calcio che lui vorrebbe. Ho i fianchi larghi, ma non significa che ci si debba approfittare troppo di me», disse ridendo. Anche Gojyo rise, pulendosi il mento dalla birra che aveva appena sputato.   
«Immagina quanto sarebbero belli i nostri figli. Insomma, Hakkai è particolarmente avvenente, quegli occhi verdi sono molto rari al mondo, ha un viso delicato, una bella corporatura. Non c’è niente che non vada in lui insomma, a parte la dissociazione di personalità.»  
La ragazza sospirò, alzando un sopracciglio.   
«E forse è più probabile che un bambino erediti quello che i suoi occhi verdi. La speranza però è l’ultima a morire.»  
«Potrebbero ereditare anche l’albinismo?»  
Hakuryu si guardò le mani bianche. La sua pelle non aveva colore, non era né rosa né gialla, solo bianca e questo negli anni le aveva creato numerosi problemi, come anche la sensibilità ai suoi occhi, di un rosso chiaro da sembrare quasi rosa. La luce diretta e artificiale, specialmente, la faceva lacrimare e il sole non solo la ustionava, ma le faceva sanguinare la pelle. Non era una cosa che voleva trasmettere ai suoi figli.   
«Sì, ma spero che non ciò non avvenga. Anzi Hakkai dovrebbe prepararsi a vedere dei piccoli meticci dalla pelle più scura che chiara e con i capelli crespi magari, come li aveva mia madre.»  
Gojyo la guardò confuso; doveva essersi dimenticato delle curiose origini di Hakuryu.   
«Beh sì, tecnicamente io sono una cinegra. O giapponegra. Se non fossi albina sarei una mulatta col culo grosso e gli occhi a mandorla.»  
Gojyo rise di gusto e Hakuryu lo seguì a ruota, interrotti poi da un lieve tossire.   
Hakkai era alle loro spalle e doveva aver giusto udito l’ultimo commento di Hakuryu e il termine particolarmente politicamente scorretto che aveva usato per definirsi una mezza giapponese afroamericana. Hakuryu gli accarezzò una mano e continuò a ridacchiare guardando Gojyo sottecchi.   
«Scusa se ho urtato la tua sensibilità usando quel termine.»  
«Non fa niente», rispose Hakkai, sedendosi vicino alla ragazza. «Di cosa stavate parlando?»  
«Etnie, Gojyo è mezzo zingaro», rispose Hakuryu, facendo impallidire Hakkai nuovamente.

_Aveva già nascosto la sciarpa nella sua piccola e umile casa ai margini della strada, lontana dal lussuoso albergo dove lavorava. La prima idea era stata di venderla, ma il profumo che era impressa su di essa era così forte e così buono, che non riusciva a staccarsi da essa e finiva per indossarla nei momenti più intimi che passava con se stesso._  
Stava annaffiando le piante quando si sentì osservato e si voltò verso di lui, che lo guardava con un sorriso mellifluo. L’uomo dai lunghi capelli biondo sabbia, che teneva sciolti in quel momento. Presentandosi a quel modo pareva quasi una figura senza sesso, ultraterrena. Quei grandi occhi marroni lo fissavano divertiti.   
«Non la vendere, la mia sciarpa.»  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando», rispose immediatamente, chiudendo il rubinetto dell’acqua e cambiando siepe da annaffiare.   
«Ma che bella voce mascolina che abbiamo. Comunque sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Non ti denuncerò, né pretendo che me la restituisci  solo… non venderla. È un ricordo del mio primo viaggio in India. Se mai viaggerai fino a un paese così lontano ed esotico, indossala per me.»  
Homura lo fissava con le sopracciglia aggrottate. L’uomo biondo si accese una sigaretta e si rilassò nel caldo sole del mattino. I capelli parevano quasi un velo perfetto sopra le sue spalle.  
«Hai dei begli occhi, sai?» Gli disse con voce gentile, così soave da farlo arrossire. La gente s’incantava a fissarlo molto spesso, mettendolo a disagio, tanto da fargli odiare quell’occhio dorato.  
«Grazie. Anche tu… tu hai dei bei capelli.»  
«Grazie», rispose prontamente l’altro. «Da grande farai strage di cuori, ne sono sicuro.»  
Una voce aspra li interruppe, chiamando per nome il suo interlocutore. Komyo – così si chiamava – alzò gli occhi al cielo e ridacchiò, rispondendo all’uomo vestito di nero dall’altra parte del cortile.  
«Attento però ai cuori che conquisti. Addio.»

_Lo vide poco dopo partire, con i capelli legati in una treccia. Indossava una giacca di pelle nera e l’uomo che era con lui non era visto in modo differente. Stavano girando guidando una grossa Harley. Pareva esserci stata una pacifica disputa su chi dovesse portare la moto tra i due, che naturalmente fu Komyo. Invidiò fortemente l’uomo che gli si sedette dietro, cingendolo con le braccia, mentre partivano per chissà quale avventura._

Homura spense una sigaretta. Era finito per innamorarsi follemente di una donna che lo aveva rovinato. La figlia di una famiglia importante, costantemente divisa tra dovere ed egoismo. Una donna bella quanto apparentemente dolce, capace con voce aspra di sbattergli in faccia il suo odio, quando era necessario. Aveva fatto di tutto per conquistarla. Era giù un trafficante d’armi, ma non aveva ancora raggiunto le vette mondiali che lo avrebbero portato alla vetta e poi, tanto velocemente quanto era stata la salita, a schiantarsi a terra. Era stato come in un film: la seduzione, le cene, i discorsi filosofici, e poi l’amore, le giornate di sesso sfrenato, i misteri, le bugie e poi la verità, devastante e terribile, che l’aveva portata troppo tardi a scappare da lui. Homura sospirò e meditò se accendersi quella che era la quarta sigaretta del giorno. Non vestiva più di Armani o Gucci, ma il suo capitale gli permetteva ancora di farlo. Homura era ancora l’unico nome certo nel traffico d’armi e non poteva evitarlo, non finché sarebbe rimasto in vita. Non girava più con un jet privato, non comprava più quadri su quadri o case su case. Girava con una vecchia auto e i suoi due unici amici. Dopo di lei non aveva più avuto nessuno. Era stata troppo giovane e troppo ingenua e ora ci stava ricascando con quel cucciolo d’uomo che aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore del suo.

Sapeva bene chi era e ne aveva parlato con Sanzo, che nascondeva il suo segreto a costo della vita.   
«Seiten Taisei», sussurrò a bassa voce. Quel ragazzo aveva il sangue più prezioso del mondo. Un discendente che poteva valere il suo peso in oro, come poteva non valere niente. Nel dubbio, Genjo teneva la sua vera identità segreta, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi padre.

Erano usciti a fare scorta di cibo prima di ripartire. Gojyo, Sanzo, un’accoppiata incredibile per litigare e non comprare niente. Gojyo aveva la lista della spesa che Hakkai aveva preparato meticolosamente, a cui Goku aveva aggiunto di sua sponte e con la sua grafia più grezza la parola “cibo chimico” per indicare le schifezze che mangiava lui. Con una sigaretta spenta tra le labbra e la lista della spesa davanti al volto, non si accorse di aver preso dentro una donna.   
«Gojyo!»   
La voce acuta di tanti anni fa, ora oscurata da una tonalità più calda e matura. Alice era proprio davanti a lui, formosa come lo era stata anni prima, con degli occhiali tondi e il suo abituale sorriso.  
«Non ci posso credere, sei proprio tu!»  
«Oh! Alice!»   
Abbracciò la donna e si guardò in giro un attimo, cercando Sanzo con lo sguardo.  
«Che ci fai qui?» Domandò lei, che doveva essersi trasferita in New Mexico, perché non sembrava una turista o qualcuno in viaggio.   
«Sono in viaggio, un coast to coast assieme a degli amici… ecco. E tu?»  
«Ho finito per sposarmi un agente della D.E.A.» Disse lei ridacchiando davanti all’espressione di Gojyo. «Fidati, è un ex ragazzo cattivo mezzo messicano che ha trovato la redenzione. Quel tipo di storie che potevano far cadere nella trappola del matrimonio solo una come me.»  
Portava i capelli corti ora, biondi e ondulati. Non aveva dimenticato le lentiggini sul suo naso e le trovò ancora deliziose.   
«Oh… un agente dell’anti droga, meglio che mi defilo», scherzò, guardandosi in giro. «In verità non fumo erba da parecchio tempo, pure troppo, forse è tempo di ricominciare. Devo sopportare certa gente…»  
Alice rise e guardò dietro di lui: aveva notato il ragazzo biondo che li fissava, che distolse poi lo sguardo una volta scoperto. Non ci diede peso, forse era uno degli amici di Gojyo, pensò.   
«E tu? Ti sei fatto incastrare o…»  
Gojyo ebbe l’incredibile voglia di dirle la verità. L’amore per Sanzo non doveva essere motivo di vergogna e voleva provare a essere schifosamente onesto come lo era lui.  
«Sì. Il biondino.»  
La donna si alzò sulle punte e guardò oltre la spalla, osservando il “biondino” dietro di lui. Gojyo trattenne il respiro: per quanto aperta di mente, Alice era comunque una figlia del profondo Texas.  
«Gojyo ma… minchia! Sul serio? Ma che figo!»  
Alice era eccitatissima, squittiva così tanto che Gojyo le fece segno di fare silenzio, ridacchiando.   
«Lo so che è bello e… beh è successo. È l’uomo più arrogante, odioso, stronzo e ambiguo che tu possa incontrare. Però ha carisma e sa quello che fa, forse ogni tanto non sa quello che dice», disse sorridendo.   
«Ah, sei proprio innamorato. Ora devo andare o mio marito mi darà per dispersa. È un uomo ansioso. Gira un sacco di droga qui, non so se l’hai notato », fece lei con un tono ironico. «C’è quindi un sacco di gente brutta. Ora il famoso cuoco ehm… non ricordo come si chiama, è un nome tipo tedesco, comunque lui… ha un rivale in città, c’è chi sta cominciando a preferire l’oro al posto dell’azzurro e mi fermo qui perché sono informazioni riservate.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia, fingendo di non capire, quando in realtà aveva colto perfettamente ogni riferimento. Suo fratello gli aveva detto di Heisenberg, la cui vera identità era ancora segreta, della blue meth e del mercato che la Minus Wave stava rubando poco a poco. **  
«È stato bello rivederti», disse lui, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. «Spero che il futuro ti riservi sempre belle cose.»  
Alice lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé per un attimo, prima di augurargli lo stesso e salutarlo.   
«Chi era quella?»  
Genjo spuntò alle sue spalle come comparso dal suolo stesso, reggendo in mano lo scatolame necessario per il viaggio.  
«Alice, la mega macrobiotica.»  
«Ah, pensavo fosse più grassa. Vediamo di muoverci, qui dentro c’è una puzza di aglio e ascelle che sta rischiando di uccidermi.»  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al cielo, seguendolo alle casse.  
«Imparare a dire queste cattiverie a bassa voce mai, eh?»

Kougaiji camminava avanti e indietro per il proprio ufficio, indeciso sul da farsi. Lirin era stata rapita dagli uomini di Gyokumen. Era stata rapita dalla sua stessa madre. Non sapeva che intenzioni avesse, gli pareva di esser rimasti in un clima di pacifica indifferenza. Non sapeva cosa voleva dire fumare, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo fare in quel momento. Doku gli aveva detto di restare calmo e anche Yaone lo aveva esortato a non farsi prendere dal panico. Era un poliziotto, poteva risolvere la cosa nella maniera più opportuna. Gyokumen però era una donna perversa e imprevedibile, sarebbe stata capace di fare qualsiasi cosa alla carne della sua carne per scopi che Kougaiji non riusciva a immaginare. Teneva Gyumaoh, suo padre, in coma. E forse quello era un bene per l’intera umanità, ma sarebbe stata in grado di svegliarlo e di pagare i più cari professionisti per la riabilitazione, per averlo con sé il prima possibile e tornare a dominare il mercato della guerra, delle armi e della droga. Era un impero così ben costruito che non c’era niente che potesse provare che Gyokumen non facesse altro che produrre armi convenzionali nella sua azienda. Kougaiji non aveva mai visto i sotterranei con i suoi occhi, quei laboratori di cui gli ex collaboratori non parlavano mai per paura di morire. Se solo avesse saputo prima che Hakuryu era stata uno dei suoi chimici… l’avrebbe esortata a raccontare, usando il programma di protezione testimoni dell’FBI. Forse però la ragazza non avrebbe parlato comunque, non era la prima a non fidarsi del programma.   
Si decise alla fine. Guardò l’orologio. Erano le dieci, il suo turno era finito da un’ora. Era normale fermarsi un po’ di più dopo e nessuno avrebbe sospettato nel vederlo uscire in macchina. Si sarebbe messo in marcia con la propria auto e poi ne avrebbe presa una a noleggio fornendo i documenti falsi della copertura. Sapeva bene come si muovevano i criminali, poteva fare la stessa cosa. Ci sarebbero voluti giorni in macchina per arrivare in California, ma avrebbe abbandonato l’auto a noleggio per prendere poi un aereo o un treno, ma doveva muoversi in fretta.   
Salutò i colleghi mantenendo il più possibile un’aria tranquilla. Passò da casa giusto il tempo per recuperare vestiti e documenti, riempì il serbatoio e parti alla volta dell’autostrada.   
Si sentì terribilmente in colpa per non aver avvertito neppure Dokugakuji, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe persuaso a non andare; sarebbe stato addirittura capace di rinchiuderlo per fermarlo. Lui poteva capire, se qualcuno avesse rapito Gojyo si sarebbe comportato nello stesso identico modo. Lirin non era solo parte del suo sangue: era la sua unica famiglia. La sua sorellina, una ragazza indifesa, che nonostante tutto agognava ancora l’amore della madre e si domandava spesso perché quel sentimento non esistesse.   
Kougaiji non aveva risposta a quella domanda. Gyokumen aveva fatto fuori sua madre per avere Gyumaoh per sé, non gli pareva tanto strano che fosse incapace di provare amore materno, dato che Lirin era nata solo per tenersi il marito.   
Si chinò per prendere il caffè caldo da asporto che si era preparato e per quel secondo non vide le luci dell’auto che lo stava raggiungendo a folle velocità, alla sua sinistra.   
L’imbatto fu così violento da ridurlo a una semi sordità momentanea, seguito da un forte fischio che gli perforò il cervello. L’auto si ribaltò più volte, cadendo giù nel fossato. Caffè bollente gli finì in faccia e sul petto e la sua testa andò a sbattere contro il vetro, abbastanza forte da provocargli un trauma e del sanguinamento. Assicurato ancora al sedile dalla cintura di sicurezza, osservava il volto capovolto a testa in giù, confuso e ferito. Qualcuno si stava avvicinando all’auto, passi lenti. Nessuna esitazione nel passo, nessuna preoccupazione.   
«Principino, gli eroi esistono solo nelle favole.»  
Poteva riconoscere quella voce tra mille. Vide solo le sue scarpe: delle comunissime scarpe sportive un po’ rovinate e decisamente vecchie. Aveva sempre negato di conoscerlo, solo perché era stato uno degli amanti più sgradevoli che sua madre avesse avuto e anche perché per l’anagrafe o qualsiasi altro ufficio, quell’uomo semplicemente non esisteva. Parte della sua vita consisteva nello fermare Gyokumen e il suo impero e soprattutto incarcerare _lui_. Lui che ora pareva essere proprio Il Re Giallo. Come un serpente che si morde la coda in un cerchio infinito.  
«Nii», sussurrò, prima di svenire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * crossover di un petosecondo con Breaking Bad, non ho saputo resistere.


	44. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo per due settimane, dato che sarò al mare. Quindi ricomincerò a postare dal 14 in poi, e cercherò di farlo due volta alla settimana per recuperare. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, anche se lascerà un po' in sospeso ><

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 3**

Trovò Goku immerso nella lettura di un libro. Sembrava molto più grande, con il volto appoggiato alle nocche delle dita, il libro sulle ginocchia piegate e lo sguardo attento. I suoi occhi dorati scorrevano le parole sulle pagine velocemente, rapito dalla trama. Il libro era senza copertina e quindi Homura non poté spiarne il titolo. Si avvicinò a lui e gli sorrise, quando il ragazzo gli rivolse lo sguardo. Si sedette al suo fianco sulla panchina nel patio, che dava sullo scenario desertico davanti all’albergo.   
«Cosa leggi di interessante?»  
«Oh, ehm… Hunger Games. Avevo visto una lunga lista di titoli nella libreria di Sanzo di libri distopici ma, sinceramente, mi spaventavano tutti, così ho comprato questo nell’area di servizio dove in Texas. Sanzo mi ha guardato storcendo il naso, ma dopo tutto non sono mai stato un gran lettore.»  
«Dovrebbe vederne il lato positivo: uno può partire da un titolo commerciale e poi arrivare a leggere Orwell o Huxley.»  
Goku sorrise e annuì convinto. Prima di chiudere il libro posizionò tra le pagine una foglia secca a mo di segnalibro e lo posò da parte.   
«Senti… quella storia della Madre della Morte, che significa?»  
«Ti interessi di mitologia?» Domando Homura, accendendosi una sigaretta. Goku la osservò un attimo: era una sigaretta scura e molto sottile, non l’aveva mai vista prima.  
«In verità mi interessa molto leggere delle varie mitologie o religioni, fanno parte della storia di un popolo. Io non ci credo molto in quelle cose, Sanzo è ateo, nel senso che non solo non ci crede, ma neanche gliene importa qualcosa, io fatico a credere che qualcuno si sia messo a creare il mondo o che ci sia la vita dopo la morte. Non credo di essere stato influenzato dalla visione di Sanzo, lui mi ha sempre detto di pensarla come meglio credevo, è che ragionandoci sopra non trovo alternative… però è interessante notare quante similitudini ci siano tra le religioni di tutto il mondo e quante incredibili differenze.»  
Homura annuì e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra; prese una profonda boccata prima di cominciare a parlare.   
«Tutto nasce in Sud America, dove l’antica religione dei nativi si è mischiata con i culti minori degli europei colonizzatori che vennero in seguito. Come ben saprai, avendo letto tanto, capita spesso che grandi religioni, come il cristianesimo, si fondano con i culti e i costumi della popolazione, fino a diventare una nuova religione a tutti gli effetti. Ora… io sono messicano e da dove vengo, ovvero un piccolo cesso di paese dove la gente vive in case di latta, il culto della Madre della Morte è molto radicato, anche se non autoctono. Ci sono piccoli templi dove viene venerata questa creatura femminile che indossa una maschera d’oro. E quando dico d’oro dico vero oro; la gente in passato ha donato persino i propri denti da fondere per crearla. Questa dea viene venerata poiché è la genitrice stessa della morte, ma la morte non viene vista come un’entità unica, ma come una cosa che ha molteplici aspetti. Ci sono vari spiriti della morte: la morte violenta, la morte per malattia, il suicidio e così via...»  
«Perché la gente dovrebbe venerare una dea simile? È molto macabro.»  
«Non se lo guardi da un punto di vista diverso. Si può pregare perché un parente abbia una morte dolce o che la morte anzi non prenda un bambino malato. La vita è inevitabilmente legata alla morte e dato che come esseri umani tendiamo a essere terrorizzati da ciò che non conosciamo, allora le diamo una forma e un nome, a quella cosa che avviene quando smettiamo di respirare, e la veneriamo.»  
Goku sbatté le ciglia e si grattò il piccolo naso, ponderando a lungo le parole dell’uomo.   
«E tutto ciò come si lega a Carcosa?»  
«Gli spiriti della morte e la loro casa sono legati a Xibalba, l’antica ubicazione dell’oltretomba della mitologia Maya. Fecero un bel mix quando gli europei portarono Carcosa in America. Xibalba era la dimora di demoni che controllavano la morte ed erano nemici dell’umanità, in partenza invece Il Re Giallo era una creatura quasi benefica, dico quasi perché ogni divinità associata alla natura non può essere percepita come buona, dato che la Natura di per sé è caotica. Con il tempo gli abitanti di Carcosa sono diventati come i Signori di Xibalba: creature malefiche e distruttive. Ora… so che c’è un serial killer che si fa chiamare o viene chiamato Il Re Giallo,e per me c’è una dualità che non viene tenuta da conto.»  
«Dici che è sia buono che cattivo? Cioè senza mezzi termini?»  
Homura accennò un sorriso.  
«Sono due facce della stessa medaglia, una medaglia molto ambigua. Può esistere una persona intrinsecamente oscura che opera per il Bene? E da cosa sarebbe spinto? Secondo me non esiste una risposta univoca a questa domanda. Credo che ci siano stati più Re nel corso degli anni. Credo anche di averne conosciuto uno, quello che ora indossa la maschera è un Signore della morte, tanto quanto io vengo chiamato signore della guerra. Faccio del male per operare il bene, questo Re invece inganna i ciechi fedeli ammagliati dalla droga che a Carcosa troveranno la pace, ma dopo la morte non c’è niente e basta, come dici tu.»  
Goku era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarlo ammagliato, col busto rivolto verso di lui e gli occhi grandi che l’osservavano rapiti.  
«Esiste un luogo fisico dove Xibalba o Carcosa si pensa siano posizionati?»  
«Xibalba a lungo si è creduto fosse in Guatemala e qualche anno fa era nata una comunità -» si fermò di botto, chiudendo gli occhi, come se stesse per rivelare un segreto troppo grande anche per lui. «Si tratta di uno di quei segreti governativi di cui non posso parlare, perdonami.»  
Goku sorrise e gli toccò il braccio.   
«Non fa niente.»  
In realtà la parola “Guatemala” aveva acceso qualcosa in lui per un istante. Quasi non si accorse della mano di Homura che stava percorrendo il suo braccio, leggera come una carezza di seta.   
A Goku non dispiacque. Non poteva mentire a se stesso; Homura era affascinante, la sua voce era calda e il suo accento rendeva ogni parola sensuale da sentire.   
«Un leggenda dice che un giorno ci sarà un Re, sempre un’anima oscura che opera il Bene, che non indosserà la maschera d’oro, ma che avrà dei simboli riconoscibili direttamente nei suoi occhi. Sarà la venuta del grande Saggio.»  
Goku sorrise, non era del tutto ingenuo o immune alla seduzione.  
«Non sono un Re né tantomeno un saggio.»  
Homura gli accarezzò i capelli e per quanto Goku provasse imbarazzo per quelle attenzioni così esplicite, non voleva realmente sottrarsi. Si domandò se pure Sanzo si sia sentito così davanti a Gojyo; un uomo così esperto e bello, che sapeva esattamente cosa voleva da chi aveva di fronte. Si sentì in colpa per Tiffany nel momento esatto in cui Homura si avvicinò per baciarlo. Anche lei si era accorta della sua stranezza, nel suo essere silenzioso. Goku odiava le bugie, ma non aveva avuto il cuore di raccontarle della sua attrazione per quell’uomo misterioso. Homura sarebbe tornato da dove era venuto e Goku non l’avrebbe più rivisto, probabilmente. Lasciò quindi che affondasse le dita tra i suoi capelli castani e che lo baciasse, curioso ed eccitato come lo era stato con Tiffany, con un brivido nuovo: quel gusto del proibito che non aveva mai provato. Era sempre stato un’anima pura, non aveva mai rubato per il gusto di farlo o ucciso un animaletto per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Le labbra di Homura sapevano di tabacco e di qualcosa di aspro che doveva essere del limone. Goku aveva baciato praticamente solo Tiffany e il modo di baciare di Homura era _esotico_ per lui. Poteva sentire la sua mano che gli accarezzava il mento e la gola, la sua lingua calda non dargli respiro mentre a occhi chiusi ricambiava la sua passione. In un altro mondo e in un’altra dimensione, avrebbero combattuto fino alla morte in nome di quell’ardore.   
Vennero interrotti dallo sbattere sul tavolino di fronte a loro di una brocca piena di ghiaccio.   
«Volete del ghiaccio?» Domandò Sanzo, con un sopracciglio alzato e le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. «Al telegiornale stanno parlando di suicidi di massa, forse la cosa ci riguarda.»

Era accaduto in Nebraska, la voce atona della giornalista raccontava di una setta di giovani ragazzi di strada che si erano tolti la vita tutti insieme e nello stesso momento. Tutti, nessuno escluso, erano dipendenti dal Minus Wave da ormai un anno. Avevano creato un miscuglio letale casalingo usando detersivi e altri composti chimici, erano morti tra atroci sofferenze, infatti molti di loro erano stati trovati con i visi contorti da smorfie di dolore spaventose, come maschere di un film horror. La polizia aveva sequestrato un gran quantitativo di Minus Wave per analizzarla, ma ancora era impossibile trovare degli spacciatori o i cuochi di tale droga, sembrava apparire dal nulla e sparire alla stessa maniera, tranne nel caso raccontato. Le immagini mostravano solo il luogo dove i ragazzi vivevano tutti insieme: lo scantinato di un palazzo in disuso, con tappeti e coperte buttate a terra per dormire e water chimici stracolmi. Degrado, povertà e disperazione e quasi trenta ragazzi di neanche vent’anni che avevano deciso di morire in un delirio senza eguali.  
Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata a Homura e i suoi colleghi: nulla sembrava trasparire dalle loro facce, forse solo Zenon non riusciva a mascherare del tutto il suo disprezzo. Shien teneva le mani appoggiate al suo bastone e gli occhi ciechi chiusi, udendo tutto con tanta tranquillità da sembrare un uomo intento ad ascoltare Mozart.   
Voleva parlare con lui.

Lo trovò a notte tarda intento a leggere un libro in braille. Doveva avere all’incirca la stessa età di Zenon o poco meno, il suo volto disteso e la quasi assenza di rughe gli rendeva difficile identificarlo.   
«Sì? Genjo, sei tu vero?»  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò, non rispondendo, limitandosi a sedere al suo fianco.   
«Mi riconosci dall’odore?»  
«Sì, usi lo shampoo alla camomilla, scommetto che non ti piace ma è quello con cui ti trovi meglio, perché sei biondo, giusto?»  
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia e diede conferma.  
«Non ho mai avuto modo di vederti, sono diventato cieco prima.»  
«Sei un’altra persona misteriosa che conosceva mio padre?»  
«Conosceva? No, sapevo il suo nome e che volto aveva, non mi bastava altro. Zenon può dire di averlo conosciuto. Siamo una strana coppia: lui era stato il suo compagno di cella e, possiamo dire, un amico e io invece uno dei sicari che doveva ucciderlo. Non ci sono riuscivo, ovviamente.»  
Sanzo si era irrigidito immediatamente quando Shien aveva svelato la propria identità, con quella voce così tranquilla e dolce che quasi gli ricordava quella di Komyo.   
«Riesco a ricordarmelo: portava i capelli lunghi, legati in una coda e a volte in una treccia, sì… erano di un biondo miele molto particolare. Ricordo di aver studiato a lungo la fisionomia del suo viso, per ricordarmelo il più possibile. Lo trovavo molto piacente, senza sessualizzare il concetto, non ho mai provato attrazione in vita mia per nessuno.»  
Sanzo accavallò le gambe e continuò a guardarlo mentre Shien parlava col viso rivolto a lui, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.   
«Ricordo molto bene i suoi occhi, quasi sempre socchiusi, che in realtà erano grandi e molto espressivi. Non lo uccisi perché mi colpirono quel giorno… proprio i suoi occhi, la sua espressione risoluta. Insomma, non puoi sparare a qualcuno che ti guarda in quel modo e che ti affronta aprendo le braccia, completamente disarmato. Quell’uomo non ha mai avuto paura di morire.»  
«No, lui non ne aveva.» Commentò Sanzo, socchiudendo gli occhi violetti. «Chi ti aveva ingaggiato per ucciderlo?»  
«Credi veramente che uomini come noi sappiano da chi arriva la richista? Non funziona come nei film. I sicari vengono ingaggiati da terze persone e non sanno mai nulla della persona che devono uccidere. Riguardo Komyo era facile sapere molte cose perché era un personaggio pubblico, ma per quanto ne sapevo chi mi aveva pagato poteva volerlo morto per una questione di soldi di vent’anni prima o per una storia d’amore andata male.»  
«Avevano molte ragioni per ucciderlo: era un uomo potente, pieno di segreti, appartenente alla Loggia dei Sanzo, insomma…»  
«Già», commentò Shien, annuendo piano. «Ripensando a Komyo mi rimbomba in testa sempre questa frase: la luce che arde col doppio di splendore brucia per metà tempo e lui ha sempre bruciato la candela da due parti*. Lui ardeva troppo, i Sanzo sono mira delle lobby del petrolio e dei gas naturali, per non parlare dell’energia nucleare, ma spesso tutto si esaurisce con compromessi che soddisfano entrambe le parti. Komyo però non aveva idea di cosa la parola compromesso volesse dire, era il più giovane Sanzo del mondo, a cui era stata data una disponibilità economica senza eguali e che, suppongo io, era quasi arrivato a portare a termine qualsiasi sia il vostro scopo ultimo. Tutto troppo in fretta per un uomo solo, non sarebbe mai arrivato a compiere cinquant’anni e probabilmente lui ne era cosciente dal principio.»  
Sanzo rimase in silenzio a lungo e Shien poteva sentire la pesantezza del suo respiro, quasi solenne, e il profumo della pelle, degli abiti lavati e dei capelli ancora umidi per la doccia. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di poterlo guardare attraverso le mani, ma Sanzo non sembrava un uomo tanto indulgente da farsi toccare da uno sconosciuto. Gli piaceva il suono della sua voce, così bassa e vibrante, sarebbe stato bello sentirlo cantare.   
«Mi dispiace non essere di aiuto per la tua vendetta, Genjo, è stato veramente un caso esserci incontrati.»  
«Sono abituato alle delusioni per quanto riguarda la verità su mio padre», rispose Genjo, atono. Dentro di sé si stava anche riferendo a ciò che aveva letto sul diario: di certo aveva idealizzato quell’uomo, come probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualsiasi figlio, ma non riusciva ad accettare che suo padre avesse avuto una relazione con un uomo come K, non tanto perché fosse molto più giovane di lui, ma perché era un assassino spietato, terribile e da quanto leggeva Komyo era più mosso dalle proprie emozioni di quanto potesse pensare. Si accese una sigaretta e sprofondò nella poltrona, incredibilmente scomoda, mentre Shien tornava a leggere, strofinando le dita sulla carta spessa.   
«Oh, dovresti fare attenzione a Homura. Quando vuole qualcosa riesce a ottenerlo e credo che Goku sia molto attratto da lui. Già, riesco ad accorgermi di tutte queste cose senza vedere. Homura non è un uomo cattivo e anche se sembra più vecchio per via del sole che ha dovuto prendere in tutta la vita, alla fine ha solo due anni in più di te, e non ha intenzioni malvagie.»  
«Goku non ha bisogno del mio permesso per potarsi a letto la gente, è grande e vaccinato», si alzò con la sigaretta tra le labbra e lasciò Shien da solo, che tornò a leggere non appena quello strano miscuglio di puzza di fumo e profumo di shampoo alla camomilla non furono spariti.

Non vedeva Gyokumen da mesi ormai, da quando Nii era scomparso e la produzione di Minus Wave si era fatta più veloce, quasi a livello industriale, ma praticamente ferma da un qualsiasi punto di vista evolutivo. La droga presto sarebbe diventata come una qualsiasi altra pasticca per sballarsi e quel piccolo effetto collaterale del suicidio ne stava già pregiudicando la vendita. Gyokumen l’aveva chiamata per risolvere il problema, vedendo una perdita di milioni di dollari in termini di guadagni futuri. Avevano parlato di soldi e paradisi fiscali, di sicurezze e protezione. Fan non riusciva mai a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Ormai aveva cinquant’anni suonati, ma quella pelle diafana quasi artificiale e i tratti decisi, cristallizzati nel tempo con la chirurgia plastica, avevano il potere di farle piegare le ginocchia. E così Fan si ritrovava praticamente schiava di una donna che da lei non voleva altro se non la sua conoscenza della chimica, così come era stato per Nii. Se Nii era capace di vendere il proprio corpo al miglior offerente, lei no, frustava sul culo insegnanti frustrati e politici in erba, ma non era capace di scindere il sesso dal sentimento. Amare una donna come Gyokumen Koshu significava riservarsi un posto all’inferno, ma la sua bellezza era troppo abbagliante.   
Dopo aver finito le trattative si era trovata subito in ginocchio, intenta a sfilare gli slip di seta di quella che avrebbe volentieri chiamato “padrona”. Le accarezzò le cosce tornite prima di baciarla sul pube, spostandosi in basso, leccando il sesso già bagnato. Le mancavano il suo sapore e il suo profumo, l’irruenza con cui la teneva tra i capelli desiderando sempre di più, che con quella lingua le entrasse dentro quanto poteva, sentendola soffocare e mugugnare contro di lei. Non c’era alcuna forma di rispetto in quel rapporto che si era creato tra loro e il sesso era pura manipolazione. Mentre si alzava per avvicinarsi al letto, finendo di spogliarsi, di domandò se anche Nii alla fine non facesse che obbedire al volere di Gyokumen pur di tenerla buona o se riusciva a soggiogarla come faceva con qualsiasi altro. Le unghie lunghe della donna le facevano male, ma Fan aveva imparato presto a provare godimento nel dolore, quando si sentì ferire tra le cosce non disse niente, anzi, riempi la stanza dei suoi gemiti. Gyokumen la penetrava senza riguardo, tappandole la bocca con la mano libera, ferendola quasi di proposito, mordendola sul seno, succhiandole i capezzoli fino a farla urlare. Era il marchio, come l’aveva chiamato Nii, quando si era ritrovato la schiena coperta di graffi, che imprimeva sopra i suoi giocattoli sessuali. Uscì dolorante da quell’amplesso, ansimante per l’orgasmo, col viso coperto da quello di Gyokumen, in modo che non potesse odorare altro che lei in quel momento.   
Seduta sulla poltrona vicino al letto, osservava nuda e in silenzio mentre la sua padrona si rivestiva, scartando la costosissima lingerie che le era stata tolta minuti prima, indossandone di nuova e un abito da sera che avrebbe usato solo per cenare in quella torre dorata. Udirono entrambe i passi veloci lungo il corridoio e le porte aperte con forza, tanto da farle sbattere contro le pareti.   
Ukoku, o meglio Nii, come si faceva chiamare quando indossava quella maschera e interpretava quel personaggio, indossava economici pantaloni arancioni e una vecchia camicia nera. I capelli pettinati indietro sembravano unti, non lavati da giorni e la barba non era rasata. Fan sbuffò e guardò dall’altra parte, senza neanche prendersi il disturbo di coprirsi davanti a lui, che avrebbe voluto vederla nuda parecchie volte, ma non aveva mai avuto modo, essendo Fan lesbica.   
«Oh, ho interrotto un qualche tipo di festa?»  
«Dove sei stato? Dovrei farti uccidere in questo momento», rispose Gyokumen, mentre si allacciava da sola lo sgargiante abito verde acceso.   
«Sono stato a svagarmi e a trovare idee nuove. Il Minus Wave è un prodotto che va continuamente rinnovato: abbiamo avuto risultati su scala mondiale davvero esaustivi, soprattutto negli USA, primo consumatore della droga, hanno davvero superato le aspettative. Durante i miei piccoli viaggi però ho avuto una sorta di epifania: un’immagine nella mia mente!»  
Si accomodò sulla poltrona di fianco a Fan, lanciandole un’occhiata indifferente, mentre lei si sporgeva perso il tavolino di cristallo per prendersi qualcosa da bere.   
«Mi sono già messa d’accordo con Fan per qualsiasi cambiamento della formula.»  
«Certo! Certo! Fan è il nostro chimico numero uno, io ho solo una visione più larga della questione. L’impiego del Minus Wave nell’esercito non può farci rischiare di perdere migliaia di soldati per suicidio. Bisogna creare un prodotto del tutto differente e basato su uno studio approfondito su qualcuno che ha già ricevuto un’educazione di tipo militare.»  
«Vuoi testare su un militare? È impossibile, a meno di pagare un mercenario…» Fan venne interrotta quasi gentilmente da un troppo sorridente Nii.   
«Ci vuole un’anima candida o il gioco non vale la candela. Ho una sorpresina per voi giù nei laboratori…»

«Nii, questa volta ti sei superato!»  
Fan osservava con indifferenza Kougaiji legato al letto, tenuto in coma farmacologico. Lirin era stata la preda perfetta, anche se inizialmente avevano pensato a lei come cavia da laboratorio. Effettivamente doveva ammettere che Kougaiji era il vero test da fare.   
«Ci vorranno mesi», disse Fan, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno. Ora che si era rivestita si sentiva più sicura di sé, la nudità l’aveva sempre messa a disagio. «E in questi mesi il tuo amichetto biondo e la sua cricca saranno arrivati qui, avranno scoperto di te e il gioco sarà bello che finito.»  
«Non se la puttanella albina porta avanti la gravidanza e costringe il gruppo a separarsi. Potrebbe anche decidere di abortire o potrebbe non andare a buon fine di partenza… in quel caso troveremo un modo per trattenerli.»  
«Come fai ad avere tutte queste informazioni?» Chiese Gyokumen, arricciando il naso disgustata davanti al figliastro.   
«Homura non ha voluto collaborare quando ho saputo che era entrato in contatto con loro, per cui ho mandato uno dei nostri a mettere delle cimici, travestito da tecnico elettricista. Nessuno ti fa domande se esponi un tesserino e ti presenti con una cassa degli attrezzi.»  
Si sedette su una sedia di plastica di fianco al letto, passò poi il proprio cellulare a Fan e si avvicinò al poliziotto addormentato. Gli passò un braccio attorno al collo e sorrise, facendo con le dita il gesto della vittoria.   
«Avanti Fan, facci una foto!»  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione ripresa da Blade Runner


	45. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo per due settimane, dato che sarò al mare. Quindi ricomincerò a postare dal 14 in poi, e cercherò di farlo due volta alla settimana per recuperare. Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, anche se lascerà un po' in sospeso ><

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 3**

Trovò Goku immerso nella lettura di un libro. Sembrava molto più grande, con il volto appoggiato alle nocche delle dita, il libro sulle ginocchia piegate e lo sguardo attento. I suoi occhi dorati scorrevano le parole sulle pagine velocemente, rapito dalla trama. Il libro era senza copertina e quindi Homura non poté spiarne il titolo. Si avvicinò a lui e gli sorrise, quando il ragazzo gli rivolse lo sguardo. Si sedette al suo fianco sulla panchina nel patio, che dava sullo scenario desertico davanti all’albergo.  
«Cosa leggi di interessante?»  
«Oh, ehm… Hunger Games. Avevo visto una lunga lista di titoli nella libreria di Sanzo di libri distopici ma, sinceramente, mi spaventavano tutti, così ho comprato questo nell’area di servizio dove in Texas. Sanzo mi ha guardato storcendo il naso, ma dopo tutto non sono mai stato un gran lettore.»  
«Dovrebbe vederne il lato positivo: uno può partire da un titolo commerciale e poi arrivare a leggere Orwell o Huxley.»  
Goku sorrise e annuì convinto. Prima di chiudere il libro posizionò tra le pagine una foglia secca a mo di segnalibro e lo posò da parte.  
«Senti… quella storia della Madre della Morte, che significa?»  
«Ti interessi di mitologia?» Domando Homura, accendendosi una sigaretta. Goku la osservò un attimo: era una sigaretta scura e molto sottile, non l’aveva mai vista prima.  
«In verità mi interessa molto leggere delle varie mitologie o religioni, fanno parte della storia di un popolo. Io non ci credo molto in quelle cose, Sanzo è ateo, nel senso che non solo non ci crede, ma neanche gliene importa qualcosa, io fatico a credere che qualcuno si sia messo a creare il mondo o che ci sia la vita dopo la morte. Non credo di essere stato influenzato dalla visione di Sanzo, lui mi ha sempre detto di pensarla come meglio credevo, è che ragionandoci sopra non trovo alternative… però è interessante notare quante similitudini ci siano tra le religioni di tutto il mondo e quante incredibili differenze.»  
Homura annuì e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra; prese una profonda boccata prima di cominciare a parlare.  
«Tutto nasce in Sud America, dove l’antica religione dei nativi si è mischiata con i culti minori degli europei colonizzatori che vennero in seguito. Come ben saprai, avendo letto tanto, capita spesso che grandi religioni, come il cristianesimo, si fondano con i culti e i costumi della popolazione, fino a diventare una nuova religione a tutti gli effetti. Ora… io sono messicano e da dove vengo, ovvero un piccolo cesso di paese dove la gente vive in case di latta, il culto della Madre della Morte è molto radicato, anche se non autoctono. Ci sono piccoli templi dove viene venerata questa creatura femminile che indossa una maschera d’oro. E quando dico d’oro dico vero oro; la gente in passato ha donato persino i propri denti da fondere per crearla. Questa dea viene venerata poiché è la genitrice stessa della morte, ma la morte non viene vista come un’entità unica, ma come una cosa che ha molteplici aspetti. Ci sono vari spiriti della morte: la morte violenta, la morte per malattia, il suicidio e così via...»  
«Perché la gente dovrebbe venerare una dea simile? È molto macabro.»  
«Non se lo guardi da un punto di vista diverso. Si può pregare perché un parente abbia una morte dolce o che la morte anzi non prenda un bambino malato. La vita è inevitabilmente legata alla morte e dato che come esseri umani tendiamo a essere terrorizzati da ciò che non conosciamo, allora le diamo una forma e un nome, a quella cosa che avviene quando smettiamo di respirare, e la veneriamo.»  
Goku sbatté le ciglia e si grattò il piccolo naso, ponderando a lungo le parole dell’uomo.  
«E tutto ciò come si lega a Carcosa?»  
«Gli spiriti della morte e la loro casa sono legati a Xibalba, l’antica ubicazione dell’oltretomba della mitologia Maya. Fecero un bel mix quando gli europei portarono Carcosa in America. Xibalba era la dimora di demoni che controllavano la morte ed erano nemici dell’umanità, in partenza invece Il Re Giallo era una creatura quasi benefica, dico quasi perché ogni divinità associata alla natura non può essere percepita come buona, dato che la Natura di per sé è caotica. Con il tempo gli abitanti di Carcosa sono diventati come i Signori di Xibalba: creature malefiche e distruttive. Ora… so che c’è un serial killer che si fa chiamare o viene chiamato Il Re Giallo,e per me c’è una dualità che non viene tenuta da conto.»  
«Dici che è sia buono che cattivo? Cioè senza mezzi termini?»  
Homura accennò un sorriso.  
«Sono due facce della stessa medaglia, una medaglia molto ambigua. Può esistere una persona intrinsecamente oscura che opera per il Bene? E da cosa sarebbe spinto? Secondo me non esiste una risposta univoca a questa domanda. Credo che ci siano stati più Re nel corso degli anni. Credo anche di averne conosciuto uno, quello che ora indossa la maschera è un Signore della morte, tanto quanto io vengo chiamato signore della guerra. Faccio del male per operare il bene, questo Re invece inganna i ciechi fedeli ammagliati dalla droga che a Carcosa troveranno la pace, ma dopo la morte non c’è niente e basta, come dici tu.»  
Goku era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltarlo ammagliato, col busto rivolto verso di lui e gli occhi grandi che l’osservavano rapiti.  
«Esiste un luogo fisico dove Xibalba o Carcosa si pensa siano posizionati?»  
«Xibalba a lungo si è creduto fosse in Guatemala e qualche anno fa era nata una comunità -» si fermò di botto, chiudendo gli occhi, come se stesse per rivelare un segreto troppo grande anche per lui. «Si tratta di uno di quei segreti governativi di cui non posso parlare, perdonami.»  
Goku sorrise e gli toccò il braccio.  
«Non fa niente.»  
In realtà la parola “Guatemala” aveva acceso qualcosa in lui per un istante. Quasi non si accorse della mano di Homura che stava percorrendo il suo braccio, leggera come una carezza di seta.  
A Goku non dispiacque. Non poteva mentire a se stesso; Homura era affascinante, la sua voce era calda e il suo accento rendeva ogni parola sensuale da sentire.  
«Un leggenda dice che un giorno ci sarà un Re, sempre un’anima oscura che opera il Bene, che non indosserà la maschera d’oro, ma che avrà dei simboli riconoscibili direttamente nei suoi occhi. Sarà la venuta del grande Saggio.»  
Goku sorrise, non era del tutto ingenuo o immune alla seduzione.  
«Non sono un Re né tantomeno un saggio.»  
Homura gli accarezzò i capelli e per quanto Goku provasse imbarazzo per quelle attenzioni così esplicite, non voleva realmente sottrarsi. Si domandò se pure Sanzo si sia sentito così davanti a Gojyo; un uomo così esperto e bello, che sapeva esattamente cosa voleva da chi aveva di fronte. Si sentì in colpa per Tiffany nel momento esatto in cui Homura si avvicinò per baciarlo. Anche lei si era accorta della sua stranezza, nel suo essere silenzioso. Goku odiava le bugie, ma non aveva avuto il cuore di raccontarle della sua attrazione per quell’uomo misterioso. Homura sarebbe tornato da dove era venuto e Goku non l’avrebbe più rivisto, probabilmente. Lasciò quindi che affondasse le dita tra i suoi capelli castani e che lo baciasse, curioso ed eccitato come lo era stato con Tiffany, con un brivido nuovo: quel gusto del proibito che non aveva mai provato. Era sempre stato un’anima pura, non aveva mai rubato per il gusto di farlo o ucciso un animaletto per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Le labbra di Homura sapevano di tabacco e di qualcosa di aspro che doveva essere del limone. Goku aveva baciato praticamente solo Tiffany e il modo di baciare di Homura era _esotico_ per lui. Poteva sentire la sua mano che gli accarezzava il mento e la gola, la sua lingua calda non dargli respiro mentre a occhi chiusi ricambiava la sua passione. In un altro mondo e in un’altra dimensione, avrebbero combattuto fino alla morte in nome di quell’ardore.  
Vennero interrotti dallo sbattere sul tavolino di fronte a loro di una brocca piena di ghiaccio.  
«Volete del ghiaccio?» Domandò Sanzo, con un sopracciglio alzato e le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. «Al telegiornale stanno parlando di suicidi di massa, forse la cosa ci riguarda.»

Era accaduto in Nebraska, la voce atona della giornalista raccontava di una setta di giovani ragazzi di strada che si erano tolti la vita tutti insieme e nello stesso momento. Tutti, nessuno escluso, erano dipendenti dal Minus Wave da ormai un anno. Avevano creato un miscuglio letale casalingo usando detersivi e altri composti chimici, erano morti tra atroci sofferenze, infatti molti di loro erano stati trovati con i visi contorti da smorfie di dolore spaventose, come maschere di un film horror. La polizia aveva sequestrato un gran quantitativo di Minus Wave per analizzarla, ma ancora era impossibile trovare degli spacciatori o i cuochi di tale droga, sembrava apparire dal nulla e sparire alla stessa maniera, tranne nel caso raccontato. Le immagini mostravano solo il luogo dove i ragazzi vivevano tutti insieme: lo scantinato di un palazzo in disuso, con tappeti e coperte buttate a terra per dormire e water chimici stracolmi. Degrado, povertà e disperazione e quasi trenta ragazzi di neanche vent’anni che avevano deciso di morire in un delirio senza eguali.  
Sanzo lanciò un’occhiata a Homura e i suoi colleghi: nulla sembrava trasparire dalle loro facce, forse solo Zenon non riusciva a mascherare del tutto il suo disprezzo. Shien teneva le mani appoggiate al suo bastone e gli occhi ciechi chiusi, udendo tutto con tanta tranquillità da sembrare un uomo intento ad ascoltare Mozart.  
Voleva parlare con lui. 

Lo trovò a notte tarda intento a leggere un libro in braille. Doveva avere all’incirca la stessa età di Zenon o poco meno, il suo volto disteso e la quasi assenza di rughe gli rendeva difficile identificarlo.  
«Sì? Genjo, sei tu vero?»  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò, non rispondendo, limitandosi a sedere al suo fianco.  
«Mi riconosci dall’odore?»  
«Sì, usi lo shampoo alla camomilla, scommetto che non ti piace ma è quello con cui ti trovi meglio, perché sei biondo, giusto?»  
Sanzo alzò le sopracciglia e diede conferma.  
«Non ho mai avuto modo di vederti, sono diventato cieco prima.»  
«Sei un’altra persona misteriosa che conosceva mio padre?»  
«Conosceva? No, sapevo il suo nome e che volto aveva, non mi bastava altro. Zenon può dire di averlo conosciuto. Siamo una strana coppia: lui era stato il suo compagno di cella e, possiamo dire, un amico e io invece uno dei sicari che doveva ucciderlo. Non ci sono riuscivo, ovviamente.»  
Sanzo si era irrigidito immediatamente quando Shien aveva svelato la propria identità, con quella voce così tranquilla e dolce che quasi gli ricordava quella di Komyo.  
«Riesco a ricordarmelo: portava i capelli lunghi, legati in una coda e a volte in una treccia, sì… erano di un biondo miele molto particolare. Ricordo di aver studiato a lungo la fisionomia del suo viso, per ricordarmelo il più possibile. Lo trovavo molto piacente, senza sessualizzare il concetto, non ho mai provato attrazione in vita mia per nessuno.»  
Sanzo accavallò le gambe e continuò a guardarlo mentre Shien parlava col viso rivolto a lui, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
«Ricordo molto bene i suoi occhi, quasi sempre socchiusi, che in realtà erano grandi e molto espressivi. Non lo uccisi perché mi colpirono quel giorno… proprio i suoi occhi, la sua espressione risoluta. Insomma, non puoi sparare a qualcuno che ti guarda in quel modo e che ti affronta aprendo le braccia, completamente disarmato. Quell’uomo non ha mai avuto paura di morire.»  
«No, lui non ne aveva.» Commentò Sanzo, socchiudendo gli occhi violetti. «Chi ti aveva ingaggiato per ucciderlo?»  
«Credi veramente che uomini come noi sappiano da chi arriva la richista? Non funziona come nei film. I sicari vengono ingaggiati da terze persone e non sanno mai nulla della persona che devono uccidere. Riguardo Komyo era facile sapere molte cose perché era un personaggio pubblico, ma per quanto ne sapevo chi mi aveva pagato poteva volerlo morto per una questione di soldi di vent’anni prima o per una storia d’amore andata male.»  
«Avevano molte ragioni per ucciderlo: era un uomo potente, pieno di segreti, appartenente alla Loggia dei Sanzo, insomma…»  
«Già», commentò Shien, annuendo piano. «Ripensando a Komyo mi rimbomba in testa sempre questa frase: la luce che arde col doppio di splendore brucia per metà tempo e lui ha sempre bruciato la candela da due parti*. Lui ardeva troppo, i Sanzo sono mira delle lobby del petrolio e dei gas naturali, per non parlare dell’energia nucleare, ma spesso tutto si esaurisce con compromessi che soddisfano entrambe le parti. Komyo però non aveva idea di cosa la parola compromesso volesse dire, era il più giovane Sanzo del mondo, a cui era stata data una disponibilità economica senza eguali e che, suppongo io, era quasi arrivato a portare a termine qualsiasi sia il vostro scopo ultimo. Tutto troppo in fretta per un uomo solo, non sarebbe mai arrivato a compiere cinquant’anni e probabilmente lui ne era cosciente dal principio.»  
Sanzo rimase in silenzio a lungo e Shien poteva sentire la pesantezza del suo respiro, quasi solenne, e il profumo della pelle, degli abiti lavati e dei capelli ancora umidi per la doccia. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di poterlo guardare attraverso le mani, ma Sanzo non sembrava un uomo tanto indulgente da farsi toccare da uno sconosciuto. Gli piaceva il suono della sua voce, così bassa e vibrante, sarebbe stato bello sentirlo cantare.  
«Mi dispiace non essere di aiuto per la tua vendetta, Genjo, è stato veramente un caso esserci incontrati.»  
«Sono abituato alle delusioni per quanto riguarda la verità su mio padre», rispose Genjo, atono. Dentro di sé si stava anche riferendo a ciò che aveva letto sul diario: di certo aveva idealizzato quell’uomo, come probabilmente avrebbe fatto qualsiasi figlio, ma non riusciva ad accettare che suo padre avesse avuto una relazione con un uomo come K, non tanto perché fosse molto più giovane di lui, ma perché era un assassino spietato, terribile e da quanto leggeva Komyo era più mosso dalle proprie emozioni di quanto potesse pensare. Si accese una sigaretta e sprofondò nella poltrona, incredibilmente scomoda, mentre Shien tornava a leggere, strofinando le dita sulla carta spessa.  
«Oh, dovresti fare attenzione a Homura. Quando vuole qualcosa riesce a ottenerlo e credo che Goku sia molto attratto da lui. Già, riesco ad accorgermi di tutte queste cose senza vedere. Homura non è un uomo cattivo e anche se sembra più vecchio per via del sole che ha dovuto prendere in tutta la vita, alla fine ha solo due anni in più di te, e non ha intenzioni malvagie.»  
«Goku non ha bisogno del mio permesso per potarsi a letto la gente, è grande e vaccinato», si alzò con la sigaretta tra le labbra e lasciò Shien da solo, che tornò a leggere non appena quello strano miscuglio di puzza di fumo e profumo di shampoo alla camomilla non furono spariti. 

Non vedeva Gyokumen da mesi ormai, da quando Nii era scomparso e la produzione di Minus Wave si era fatta più veloce, quasi a livello industriale, ma praticamente ferma da un qualsiasi punto di vista evolutivo. La droga presto sarebbe diventata come una qualsiasi altra pasticca per sballarsi e quel piccolo effetto collaterale del suicidio ne stava già pregiudicando la vendita. Gyokumen l’aveva chiamata per risolvere il problema, vedendo una perdita di milioni di dollari in termini di guadagni futuri. Avevano parlato di soldi e paradisi fiscali, di sicurezze e protezione. Fan non riusciva mai a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Ormai aveva cinquant’anni suonati, ma quella pelle diafana quasi artificiale e i tratti decisi, cristallizzati nel tempo con la chirurgia plastica, avevano il potere di farle piegare le ginocchia. E così Fan si ritrovava praticamente schiava di una donna che da lei non voleva altro se non la sua conoscenza della chimica, così come era stato per Nii. Se Nii era capace di vendere il proprio corpo al miglior offerente, lei no, frustava sul culo insegnanti frustrati e politici in erba, ma non era capace di scindere il sesso dal sentimento. Amare una donna come Gyokumen Koshu significava riservarsi un posto all’inferno, ma la sua bellezza era troppo abbagliante.  
Dopo aver finito le trattative si era trovata subito in ginocchio, intenta a sfilare gli slip di seta di quella che avrebbe volentieri chiamato “padrona”. Le accarezzò le cosce tornite prima di baciarla sul pube, spostandosi in basso, leccando il sesso già bagnato. Le mancavano il suo sapore e il suo profumo, l’irruenza con cui la teneva tra i capelli desiderando sempre di più, che con quella lingua le entrasse dentro quanto poteva, sentendola soffocare e mugugnare contro di lei. Non c’era alcuna forma di rispetto in quel rapporto che si era creato tra loro e il sesso era pura manipolazione. Mentre si alzava per avvicinarsi al letto, finendo di spogliarsi, di domandò se anche Nii alla fine non facesse che obbedire al volere di Gyokumen pur di tenerla buona o se riusciva a soggiogarla come faceva con qualsiasi altro. Le unghie lunghe della donna le facevano male, ma Fan aveva imparato presto a provare godimento nel dolore, quando si sentì ferire tra le cosce non disse niente, anzi, riempi la stanza dei suoi gemiti. Gyokumen la penetrava senza riguardo, tappandole la bocca con la mano libera, ferendola quasi di proposito, mordendola sul seno, succhiandole i capezzoli fino a farla urlare. Era il marchio, come l’aveva chiamato Nii, quando si era ritrovato la schiena coperta di graffi, che imprimeva sopra i suoi giocattoli sessuali. Uscì dolorante da quell’amplesso, ansimante per l’orgasmo, col viso coperto da quello di Gyokumen, in modo che non potesse odorare altro che lei in quel momento.  
Seduta sulla poltrona vicino al letto, osservava nuda e in silenzio mentre la sua padrona si rivestiva, scartando la costosissima lingerie che le era stata tolta minuti prima, indossandone di nuova e un abito da sera che avrebbe usato solo per cenare in quella torre dorata. Udirono entrambe i passi veloci lungo il corridoio e le porte aperte con forza, tanto da farle sbattere contro le pareti.  
Ukoku, o meglio Nii, come si faceva chiamare quando indossava quella maschera e interpretava quel personaggio, indossava economici pantaloni arancioni e una vecchia camicia nera. I capelli pettinati indietro sembravano unti, non lavati da giorni e la barba non era rasata. Fan sbuffò e guardò dall’altra parte, senza neanche prendersi il disturbo di coprirsi davanti a lui, che avrebbe voluto vederla nuda parecchie volte, ma non aveva mai avuto modo, essendo Fan lesbica.  
«Oh, ho interrotto un qualche tipo di festa?»  
«Dove sei stato? Dovrei farti uccidere in questo momento», rispose Gyokumen, mentre si allacciava da sola lo sgargiante abito verde acceso.  
«Sono stato a svagarmi e a trovare idee nuove. Il Minus Wave è un prodotto che va continuamente rinnovato: abbiamo avuto risultati su scala mondiale davvero esaustivi, soprattutto negli USA, primo consumatore della droga, hanno davvero superato le aspettative. Durante i miei piccoli viaggi però ho avuto una sorta di epifania: un’immagine nella mia mente!»  
Si accomodò sulla poltrona di fianco a Fan, lanciandole un’occhiata indifferente, mentre lei si sporgeva perso il tavolino di cristallo per prendersi qualcosa da bere.  
«Mi sono già messa d’accordo con Fan per qualsiasi cambiamento della formula.»  
«Certo! Certo! Fan è il nostro chimico numero uno, io ho solo una visione più larga della questione. L’impiego del Minus Wave nell’esercito non può farci rischiare di perdere migliaia di soldati per suicidio. Bisogna creare un prodotto del tutto differente e basato su uno studio approfondito su qualcuno che ha già ricevuto un’educazione di tipo militare.»  
«Vuoi testare su un militare? È impossibile, a meno di pagare un mercenario…» Fan venne interrotta quasi gentilmente da un troppo sorridente Nii.  
«Ci vuole un’anima candida o il gioco non vale la candela. Ho una sorpresina per voi giù nei laboratori…»

«Nii, questa volta ti sei superato!»  
Fan osservava con indifferenza Kougaiji legato al letto, tenuto in coma farmacologico. Lirin era stata la preda perfetta, anche se inizialmente avevano pensato a lei come cavia da laboratorio. Effettivamente doveva ammettere che Kougaiji era il vero test da fare.  
«Ci vorranno mesi», disse Fan, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno. Ora che si era rivestita si sentiva più sicura di sé, la nudità l’aveva sempre messa a disagio. «E in questi mesi il tuo amichetto biondo e la sua cricca saranno arrivati qui, avranno scoperto di te e il gioco sarà bello che finito.»  
«Non se la puttanella albina porta avanti la gravidanza e costringe il gruppo a separarsi. Potrebbe anche decidere di abortire o potrebbe non andare a buon fine di partenza… in quel caso troveremo un modo per trattenerli.»  
«Come fai ad avere tutte queste informazioni?» Chiese Gyokumen, arricciando il naso disgustata davanti al figliastro.  
«Homura non ha voluto collaborare quando ho saputo che era entrato in contatto con loro, per cui ho mandato uno dei nostri a mettere delle cimici, travestito da tecnico elettricista. Nessuno ti fa domande se esponi un tesserino e ti presenti con una cassa degli attrezzi.»  
Si sedette su una sedia di plastica di fianco al letto, passò poi il proprio cellulare a Fan e si avvicinò al poliziotto addormentato. Gli passò un braccio attorno al collo e sorrise, facendo con le dita il gesto della vittoria.  
«Avanti Fan, facci una foto!»  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione ripresa da Blade Runner


	46. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccomi. Ok, sono passate più di due settimane. Mea culpa. Spero di farmi perdonare postando due capitoli, uno è questo e l'altro spero entro venerdì. Metterò il turbo!  
> Un intermezzo del rapporto tra Ken'yuu/Ukoku/Nii e Fan (quanti nomi), che credo sia importante per capire la svolta che la trama prenderà più avanti. Personalmente amo i capitoli o gli episodi spoiler che preannunciano qualcosa che magari capiterà più avanti nella trama, perché ti mettono ansia ma non sai per che cosa. Spero di generare lo stesso stato nel lettore.   
> Questo capitolo vuole delle canzoni, una vera e propria OST
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYelEUVQ50g - Ramin Djawadi: Westworld Soundtrack - Main Title Theme  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGNjpgSC2ZU - Ramin Djawadi: Dr. Ford  
> Una musica non riesco a trovarla perché fa parte della ost di Hannibal. Se la trovo poi aggiorno e la inserisco.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15XV_FJb8Zw - Hannibal OST season 3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP6wT7NWoJU - Danger Mouse & Daniele Luppi: Black (featuring Norah Jones)

** Capitolo 6 **

** Il richiamo di Carcosa **

** Parte 4 - Intermezzo **

 

Gli era stato chiesto di creare il soldato perfetto quando aveva solo quindici anni. All'epoca non esistevano ancora strumenti e conoscenze approfondite sul lavaggio del cervello, nonostante le sperimentazioni sui prigionieri di guerra di varie nazioni dessero risultati piuttosto positivi. Non potevano fare altro che chiederlo a un genio e il genio era lui. Laureato a un'età quasi ridicola in fisica teorica, ma con uno spiccato interesse per il cervello umano e per il funzionamento della mente. Con un Q.I. superiore alla media internazionale, erano convinti che negli anni lui avrebbe tirato fuori quello di cui avevano bisogno. Le operazioni black ops diventavano via via più necessarie ogni qual volta una nazione diventava più potente per vie illegali. C'era sempre il bisogno di scaricare il barile su qualcun altro, il problema era quanto un soldato potesse resistere nel mantenere la segretezza. Servivano macchine da guerra e negli anni, specialmente gli USA, si erano particolarmente adoperati in tal senso. Capitava sovente che qualche uomo crollasse alle torture fisiche e psicologiche e confessasse, facendo venire a galla tutti i lati oscuri di una nazione che professava la democrazia e la libertà. L'appoggio economico per dittature di stampo fascista nel Sud America era uno di quegli esempi che il governo americano voleva tenere nascosto all'opinione pubblica. A Ken'yuu - a quei tempi si chiamava ancora così - importava ben poco. A lui interessava solo della scienza e di ciò che poteva scoprire attraverso tutto quello. Neanche la notorietà, per quanto gli facesse piacere, era una spinta abbastanza forte a convincerlo. Era solo la scoperta, l'essere l'artefice di qualcosa di nuovo e di innovativo, essere un creatore. Sentirsi come Dio all'interno di un universo piccolo come il guscio di una noce.*  
Ci sarebbero voluti anni, molti anni, e sarebbe dovuto andare in contro a molti ostacoli. Così gli venne in mente l'unica cosa logica da fare: entrare a far parte di quella setta massonica ristretta che erano i Sanzo, per due motivi: per controllare la situazione dalla parte di quelli che teoricamente erano i buoni e per un motivo di puro orgoglio. Diventare un Sanzo era la cosa più difficile al mondo, era una setta di vecchio stampo massonico nata verso la fine della seconda guerra mondiale, composta da cinque individui che operavano singolarmente agli angoli del pianeta. Meno entravano in contatto e meglio era.   
Il modo migliore per diventare Sanzo era entrare in contatto con loro attraverso le attività dei singoli, di solito i Sanzo erano divisi per cinque specializzazioni precise, alcuni insegnavano, altri avevano attività paragonabili a multinazionali. Chi e a dove prendessero i soldi restava un mistero.   
A lui non interessavano quel genere di cose, solo entrare a far parte della cerchia, attraverso la materia che era lui più congeniale: la chimica. La biochimica. La porta per il laboratorio di Dio.   
I Sanzo non si nascondevano, erano personaggi pubblici importanti. Così fu molto semplice trovare Godai Sanzo, austero scozzese trapiantato in America per i suoi studi sull'ingegneria ambientale, ma soprattutto sulla bioingegneria e la sua ricerca sulla radiografia con i protoni**, che valse alla sua squadra di ricerca il premio Nobel.   
Ken'yuu era in grado di imparare qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi. Di raggiungere qualsiasi vetta lui volesse. Se Godai avesse insegnato storia della Francia medioevale si sarebbe iscritto comunque e ne sarebbe uscito come il migliore. Per sua fortuna quel Dio che non esisteva se non per suo stesso nome, aveva reso tutto più facile rendendo Godai un gigante intelligente, dal cervello grande quanto le sue braccia da ex bracciante agricolo e lo aveva fatto diventare un chimico.   
Era stato tutto così facile. C'erano state comunque delle varianti che Ken'yuu, con tutta la sua intelligenza e lungimiranza logica non poteva prevedere: Komyo e Godai stesso. 

Aprì gli occhi nella sua modesta camera da letto situata sotto la fabbrica di agenti chimici dell'azienda di Gyokumen Koshu. Oltre ad aver ereditato la grande attività di produzioni di armi convenzionali da guerra del marito, distribuiva anche agenti chimici indirizzati alle grandi fabbriche, in modo che il suo secondo fine non fosse facile da scoprire da parte delle autorità. Era stata un'idea di Nii e quella fabbrica esisteva da neanche un anno. Fino a quel momento la donne aveva commercializzato la droga attraverso canali di distribuzione differenti, come ristoranti, alberghi e cinema, ma a Nii serviva un laboratorio smisurato per quella sua nuova invenzione e non poteva più operare in quel buco clandestino situato sotto la fabbrica di armi. Aveva bisogno di tutto ciò che occorreva senza che i cani della FBI, della DEA o altri agenti governativi annusassero l'aria troppo forte, sentendo odori molesti.   
Kougaiji era scomparso da due settimane e ormai chiunque riteneva il caso collegato alla sparizione della sorella. Le ricerche erano in atto e non si sarebbero fermate facilmente, ma dopo qualche mese avrebbero desistito, cominciando a cercare un cadavere, anzi due, e non più un poliziotto sempre così stranamente prudente diventato improvvisamente impulsivo per cercare la sorella minore. Altra cosa stressante era il cordone di polizia e televisione che si era stretto attorno a Gyokumen stessa, che non poteva tirare la corda e che per il rotto della cuffia era riuscita a far trasferire Kougaiji ancora sedato, Fan, Nii e tutto l'entourage di collaboratori esperti.   
Si stropicciò gli occhi e controllò il telefono che apparteneva all'anonimo seppur ricco Ukoku: una chiamata da parte di Ryuzen e la relativa mail che lo esortava a firmare i documenti al posto di Genjo Sanzo sugli accordi internazionali di distribuzione di gas metano su suolo statunitense, attraverso i loro condotti marittimi e distribuito dalla Sanzo&Co, con provenienza russa. Genjo gli aveva assegnato il compito e lui doveva obbedire al biondino bisbetico. Sospirò e rispose velocemente alla mail, firmando il documento on line, con la firma digitale. L'accordo prevedeva un restauro completo della linea sottomarina di tubazioni, in modo che l'impatto ambientale fosse ridotto ai minimi termini e l'esclusiva per dieci anni sul gas proveniente dall'est della Siberia, il cui ricavato sarebbe andato proprio a quelle popolazioni, ben lontane dalla ricca e opulenta Mosca. Rispose e lasciò il telefono acceso. Ukoku e Nii erano due persone che facevano parte dello stesso individuo, di un uomo che inizialmente si era chiamato Ken'yuu, nato in Cina. Ukoku era un ricco attivista, un finanziatore del progetto di Komyo Sanzo, un fisico teorico che si era dato agli affari, come aveva fatto suo padre prima di lui. Nii era uno scienziato pazzo che ricordava di lavarsi solo quando la testa gli prudeva così tanto da non farlo più pensare. Entrambi erano il Rapace Notturno, nome che non amava, non sentendosi affatto un rapace, ma più un corvide, capace di nutrirsi anche di carcasse se necessario. Un assassino spietato, un cannibale che non riusciva a non soddisfare al propria voglia una volta ogni tot mesi. In tutta la sua razionalità, non era mai riuscito a liberarsi dalla voglia di sangue. Anche il solo uccidere era qualcosa che faceva parte di lui a livello molecolare. 

Nella sua strana vita non aveva mai avuto amici. Amici veri. Si era finto un simpatico e irriverente studente di Godai per ingraziarsi i suoi colleghi e possibili rivali, ma non aveva provato per loro nulla se non naturale disprezzo. Per lui la maggior parte delle persone non erano altro che scimmie; esseri inferiori da studiare come animali in gabbia. Poi arrivò lei: cinese e trapiantata in un paese straniero esattamente come lui, solitaria e fin troppo geniale per avere a che fare con gli altri studenti, introversa e vagamente misandrica. La vedeva appartarsi in un angolo di giardino nel campus, con quel suo corpo da donna e gli occhiali appoggiati sul naso fine. Non negò mai a se stesso di averla trovata attraente e di aver provato una certa delusione quando lei gli disse di essere lesbica. Mai con nessun essere umano c'era stata quella naturalezza. Lei non poteva vantare la sua intelligenza, ma aveva del genio inespresso che scalciava per poter uscire fuori. Aveva tante idee e un'ambizione smisurata quasi al suo pari. Parlavano per ore, nella loro lingua natia, chiusi nel laboratorio di chimica, di qualsiasi argomento scientifico o fantascientifico venisse loro in mente.   
«Ho letto il mio primo romanzo di Asimov all'età di sette anni», disse lei una volta, mentre mangiavano della disgustosa pizza ormai fredda. «Era un biochimico, sai? Nei suoi romanzi c'è molto più della scienza, c'è umanesimo, razionalità. Era un simpatizzante del femminismo e non credeva che l'omosessualità fosse sbagliata, anzi. Già all'epoca parlava di procreazione responsabile, di guerra atomica, del fallimento dell'eugenetica se attuata...»  
«Fallimento?»  
«Lui credeva che le menti brillanti andassero raccolte e cresciute liberamente. L'idea di creare degli esseri umani perfetti lo atterriva, infatti è una delle tematiche dei suoi libri, l'etica di creature inventate dall'uomo. La loro presa di coscienza oltre tutte le regole e tutte le limitazioni perché...»  
«Perché il caos domina», disse Ken'yuu, versandole dell'altra Coca Cola. «Non si può contrastare la naturale caduta verso l'entropia di tutte le cose. Non possiamo mettere regole per evitare l'evoluzione o la trasformazione di una cosa, presto o tardi accadrà.»  
«Ben detto, fisico teorico dei miei stivali», disse lei buttando giù la zuccherina bevanda ghiacciata. «Asimov non auspicava a un governo mondiale, ma lo riteneva preferibile a una serie di staterelli mal funzionanti che si fanno la guerra. Lo disse in piena Guerra Fredda, ma lo credo anche io. Si rischierebbe la dittatura e un élite tecnocratica, ma sempre meglio di decisioni prese da gente che crede a superstizioni alla stregue degli stregoni che leggono il futuro nelle viscere di un pollo.»  
«Questa è veramente bella, da tatuarsela su un bracco. Dico sul serio! Il mondo dovrebbe essere guidato da poche persone, ma preparate e razionali. Il problema è che... una dittatura buona, se così vogliamo chiamarla, si basa sul concetto che l'uomo sia essenzialmente portato al bene, quando non è così.»  
Fan alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise.   
«Il tuo cinismo ci seppellirà tutti. Dopo tutto non è un pensiero fondamentalmente massone, come lo sono i Sanzo, anche se si sono distaccati dalla massoneria da quando sono nati, quello di un governo mondiale basato su menti illuminate e razionali, ma portate al bene?»  
Ken'yuu alzò le spalle e sorrise sornione.  
«Io sono intelligente e razionale, ti paio forse portato al bene? Non si può cambiare la natura delle persone. Ammiro Asimov per essere riuscito a creare scritto che sono anche divulgazione scientifica, oltre che opere di valore filosofico ed etico, ma restava pur sempre molto pessimista sulla fine dell'umanità. Raramente l'umanità del futuro nei suoi libri vive in scenari utopici, quasi sempre distopici.»  
Da fuori le finestre videro lo scoppiare di fuochi d'artificio. Ken'yuu guardò l'ora del proprio orologio: era mezzanotte. Gli occidentali festeggiavano il loro capodanno tra musica, botti e alcool. Per quanto gli poteva importare non avrebbe festeggiato neanche il capodanno cinese.   
«Odio queste feste. La gente, gli schiamazzi. Come odio le conferenze e le maledette serate di gala», disse lei, sospirando. «Tutto quel doversi... agghindare, sorridere e fingere di provare interesse per persone che non capiscono la metà della metà di quello che intendi dire.»  
«Adesso sei tu quella cinica», rispose l'altro. «Dì la verità che ti scoccia non poter ballare con nessuno perché viviamo in una società che non accetta che una donna possa amarne un'altra.»  
«Io... amo il laboratorio», sussurrò lei, chiudendo gli occhi. «Sono nata per stare qui.»  
Aprì gli occhi e si alzò, prendendo il proprio bicchiere di Coca Cola e passeggiando per il laboratorio vuoto, a luci spente. «Io qui posso essere me stessa, senza finzioni e poi c'è la magia. Ogni tanto immagino di essere come Asimov, con i suoi capelli bianchi e la sua barba, con tutta la sua speranza per un'umanità senza futuro, con quel terrore di una guerra nucleare alle porte e la voglia sconfinata di far capire a chiunque, a chiunque, quanta bellezza ci sia nell'universo. In qualche modo... anche nell'ombra, voglio aiutare la gente. Non so scrivere romanzi, ma posso trovare un modo perché la gente smetta di soffrire, guarire malattie neurogenerative, evitare proprio che vengano a manifestarsi... la mente umana è qualcosa che fa paura, ma che non fa altro che studiare se stessa e quindi... oh, credo che lo zucchero di questa maledetta merda americana mi stia andando al cervello.»  
«Carboidrati complessi e zuccheri ad alti livelli, questa sera ce la siamo spassata anche noi. Comunque se vuoi alla prossima festa di gala ballo io con te», suggerì Ken'yuu con un sorrisino storto. 

Dopo qualche tempo cominciarono a girare le voci che i due fossero fidanzati. Stavano sempre insieme e spesso e volentieri Fan si appisolava con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Ken'yuu. Parlavano per ore e di qualsiasi cosa, attendevano la fine delle lezioni solo per sedersi sull'erba del grande giardino interno, quando non avevano il laboratorio a disposizione, e parlare. A Fan non dava fastidio che la scambiassero per la fidanzata di Ken'yuu, le faceva comodo non avere attorno stormi di ragazzi arrapati, solo perché "apparteneva" a un altro uomo. Tutta la messa in scena le permetteva di uscire la sera nei pochi locali per lesbiche dove sapeva non poteva essere scoperta. A volte aveva la sensazione che Ken'yuu la coprisse, anche se il ragazzo non aveva alcun interesse nel farlo.   
Una sola cosa continuava a dare fastidio a Fan: un ragazzo che seguiva lo stesso corso di Ken'yuu aveva per lei un'ossessione che sfiorava la patologia. Fan era ben consapevole di avere il corpo di una donna pur avendo solo diciassette annie che fosse più formosa di una qualsiasi altra ragazza cinese. Probabilmente il suo corpo voluttuoso era dovuto a quella minima percentuale di sangue occidentale che un bisnonno aveva lasciato nella sua famiglia, infatti anche sua nonna e sua madre avevano sempre avuto seni abbondanti e fianchi tondeggianti.   
Quel ragazzo si chiamava Paul e Fan non poteva entrare in una stanza dove fosse presente anche lui senza essere importunata dalle sue battute sconce e frasi a doppio senso. Ancora peggio quando capitava di trovarsi da sola con lui e Paul si azzardava ad allungare le mani, cercando un contatto che non solo Fan non voleva dargli, ma probabilmente nessun'altra ragazza dal campus. Paul non era un brutto ragazzo, anzi probabilmente la sua spavalderia nasceva soprattutto dal fatto di essere consapevole di avere un bell'aspetto e di avere molti soldi. L'unica cosa che importava a Fan era quella di esser lasciata in pace.   
Una sera, mentre passeggiava e chiacchierava con una ragazza che frequentava da qualche tempo, le parve di vedere la macchina di Paul. Istintivamente lasciò andare la mano dell'altra e con una scusa s'incamminò verso il proprio appartamento. L'unica cosa che le mancava era che quell'essere scoprisse che era lesbica. Non erano tempi in cui la comunità si stringeva in un grande abbraccio attorno a chi era vittima di bullisimo e veniva schernito per la propria sessualità, era ancora il tempo in cui l'AIDS era la malattia dei "finocchi" e in cui le lesbiche venivano rappresentate come mascoline rozze camioniste per la maggior parte. Impensabile l'idea che una ragazza come lei, che indossava praticamente sempre gonne o abiti e scarpe eleganti, non fosse altro che una "leccavongole". Considerando il livello di perversione per certi ragazzi per i porno lesbo, Fan si sentì un mirino rosso addosso per infiniti giorni. Ne parlò anche con Ken'yuu, che in tutta risposta sbuffò e arricciò il naso.  
«Paul è un coglione che si sta facendo comprare la laurea da mamma e papà, è viscido, ma non credo arriverà mai al punto di farti veramente del male.»

Paul arrivò al punto di fare del male a Fan quando lei rifiutò le sue scortesi avance una volta di troppo. La violenza fu totale e feroce. Se c’era una cosa che di certo Fan non avrebbe mai più dimenticato era il suono dei versi animaleschi di quel ragazzo e la puzza del suo alito. Fu per un caso fortuito che si ritrovò in mano un taglierino caduto dalla scrivania su cui era stata spinta, quella della sua stanza, in cui lui era entrato a forza. Dato che aveva un appuntamento con Ken’yuu fu il suo non presentarsi ad allarmare il ragazzo, che si presentò nel suo appartamento, che lei aveva preso fuori dal campus proprio per evitare problemi. La trovò in stato confusionale, semi nuda e ricoperta di sangue, ancora con il taglierino in mano. Così disperata nel suo tentativo di difendersi da spezzare la lama, rimasta conficcata nelle ossa del torace di Paul, che era stato ridotto a brandelli.   
Balbettando e singhiozzando Fan si fece aiutare da Ken’yuu che, con estrema freddezza, la portò in bagno, aiutandola a lavarsi e a calmarsi. Le preparò un bagno caldo e le tolse ciò che era rimasto del vestito. Quando le sembrò sufficientemente calma cominciò a fare delle domande.   
«Inutile chiedere cosa sia successo a te. Mi domando di più cosa sia successo al nostro Paul.»  
«Cos’è successo? Ho-ho preso la prima cosa che mi è capitata in mano e l’ho colpito. Mi sono difesa.»  
«Quello che hai fatto va al di là dell’autodifesa. In un tribunale ti massacrerebbero, ti darebbero tutta la colpa di averlo istigato, con i tuoi abitini corti, i tuoi tacchi e il tuo comportamento.»  
Lei lo guardò inorridita, aggrottando le sopracciglia e affondando di più in un’acqua color sangue.   
«Funziona così, Fan, andrebbero a spulciare in ogni angolo della tua vita privata per farti passare per carnefice invece che vittima. Noi non abbiamo bisogno di questo. Abbiamo bisogno che resti pulita, che la tua carriera sia in ascesa e che nessuno sospetti mai di te. Dobbiamo far sparire il cadavere.»  
«Anche a buttarlo da qualche parte, presto o tardi verrà fuori.»  
«Ho detto far sparire, due chimici come noi non dovrebbero avere problemi», le accarezzò una guancia ancora sporca di sangue. «Io aiuto te, magari in futuro sarai tu ad aiutare me.»

Un’altra cosa che Fan non avrebbe mai dimenticato era l’odore della carne sciolta nell’acido. E il ghigno quasi divertito del suo _amico_ Ken’yuu. Chiudendo gli occhi non poteva ignorare il sentimento di soddisfazione immensa che aveva provato nel vedere quella faccia di merda che era stata Paul liquefarsi lentamente. 

La polizia cercò ovunque e fece domande. Dopo mesi e mesi il caso venne archiviato. Nessuno sapeva che il ragazzo era andato da Fan quella sera e a lei non vennero fatte che domande di routine. In un anno tutto venne archiviato. Ken’yuu le restò sempre accanto, anche quando le selezioni per entrare nella setta dei Sanzo si stavano avvicinando. Era legata a lui da un segreto troppo grande e viveva sotto la minaccia silenziosa che Ken’yuu avrebbe parlato, se ne avesse avuto l’occasione. Non si era mai fidata ciecamente di lui, ma aveva maledetto il fatto che quella notte proprio lui l’avesse soccorsa.   
Fumando una sigaretta appoggiati a una balaustra di pietra, osservavano gli ospiti del ricco ricevimento parlottare sotto di loro. Quella sera Ken’yuu non aveva occhi che per un uomo che gli aveva a malapena rivolto la parola.   
«Non ti ispira sesso violento?»  
«Se fosse una donna con le tette molto, molto grosse ti direi di sì», rispose Fan, aspirando lentamente dalla sigaretta. «Ma davvero ti piace? Ha il doppio dei tuoi anni.»  
«Ha parlato quella che si guarda i porno con le mamme arrapate.»  
Fan rise così forte da attirare l’attenzione degli astanti di sotto. Anche l’oggetto delle attenzione di Ken’yuu si voltò a guardarli un attimo, tornando poi a parlare con Godai.   
«Meglio le mamme arrapate, le mamme arrapate con le tette grosse sono la cosa più bella del mondo!»  
«E su questo concordiamo sempre!»  
La prese per mano, per allontanarsi, andando verso la musica che suonava per loro. 

«Come ti è venuta in mente l’idea della holding che possiede più aziende presso le quali spacciare?»  
«Tedeschi. Ne sanno una più del diavolo. Sono stato in Germania qualche anno fa e per queste cose sono veramente organizzati. Già. Ho studiato il loro metodo e l’ho proposto a Gyokumen più volte, ma non ha mai voluto ascoltarmi, ora il prodotto è richiesto anche in Asia e in Europa, soprattutto quella dell’Est. Perdonami, ma a volte Gyokumen manca completamente di spirito imprenditoriale», commentò Nii, giocando con una pallina nei tempi morti che c’erano tra un test e l’altro. Fan si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi stanchi.   
«Proprio ora che vuoi ritirare il prodotto dal mercato…»  
«Sai che attacchi d’astinenza? Ci sarà da divertirsi.»  
«E per quanto riguarda Genjo e il suo gruppetto di amici?»  
«La stronza è incinta, no? Lo terrà di certo e questo li costringerà o a fermarsi o a separarsi. Nel frattempo noi andiamo avanti. Abbiamo molti mesi davanti a noi per questo nuovo progetto, non possiamo prenderci pause.»

Il vero senso della parola tradimento Fan lo scoprì quando Ken’yuu, anzi, Ukoku da qualche anno, vendette la sua formula all’esercito degli Stati Uniti durante una convention di carattere medico. Era salito sul palco al posto suo, aveva firmato accordi al posto suo, ma non si era preso il merito della scoperta del tutto. Aveva lasciato il nome di Fan come ricercatrice, ma aveva svenduto un farmaco potenzialmente pericoloso a uno dei paesi più opportunisti, ipocriti e potenti del mondo.   
Lanciandogli dietro ogni cosa, nella camera d’albergo a Ginevra, Fan si era lasciata andare a uno sfogo senza precedenti.   
«Io volevo guarire la gente! Non trasformare soldati in burattini!»  
«Credi che gli esperimenti che faranno non verranno poi adoperati in ambito medico?»  
«Non era quello che volevo! Sei un mostro!»  
Con mani tremanti si verso da bere il primo alcolico che le capitò sotto mano, riempiendosi il bicchiere.   
«Fan, cerca di calmarti. Ti ho ricoperta d’oro in cambio di una scoperta, ora ne potrai fare quante ne vuoi.»  
«Il mio nome sarà per sempre associato a una spietata ricerca militare.»  
«Come se all’industria importasse. Non c’è etica né morale quando si parla di guadagno. I farmaci si vendono, le scoperte si vendono, l’esercito avrà modo di sperimentare come non puoineanche immaginare nella tua vita.»  
«Sulle persone!»  
«Sulle persone… ma ti importa veramente? O sei più legata alla tua falsa moralità.»  
Fan l’osservò senza capire.   
«Hai goduto così tanto ad accoltellare Paul che non ti sei limitata a ucciderlo, l’hai massacrato sembrava un… sembrava un capolavoro d’arte moderna. Era fantastico, hai inferito, quando probabilmente lui era ancora vivo, tagliandogli la gola solo alla fine. Me lo sono gustato per bene il cadavere prima di eliminarlo, la tua furia omicida deve essere stata così stupenda! Oh, avrei voluto esserci.»  
Fan lo ricoprì di insulti mentre, barcollando, cercò di uscire dalla stanza. Lui la fermò afferrandola per un braccio e facendola sbattere con violenza contro la parete. Le strinse la gola con una mano.  
«Tu senza di me non sei niente. Hai saltato qualche classe e ti sei ritrovata a interpretare la parte del piccolo genio, ma che brava. Hai fatto una scoperta grandiosa solo dopo le mille imbeccate che io ti ho dato, pensi davvero che ce l’avresti fatta da sola e che _io_ non abbia voce in capitolo sul chi deve o non deve usufruire della tua formula?»  
Fan gli artigliò il braccio, mentre per la prima volta vedeva la vera anima di quello che per anni aveva considerato un amico. La verità era che lui un’anima non ce l’aveva neanche. Nel buio estremo delle iridi di Ukoku, Fan per la prima volta vide il vero _nulla_.

Il laboratorio era silenzioso. Un lieve ronzio delle apparecchiature era appena percepibile. Il resto era cristallizzato nella sua immobilità. Un luogo perfetto di creazione e distruzione, di cambiamento. Fan si era arresa ai soldi e si era arresa alla volontà di Gyokumen, ma la più grande verità, è che si era arresa a quel lato di sé che coincideva con la natura di Ukoku. L’unico momento in cui era stata totalmente onesta con se stessa lo aveva dedicato ad ammettere di aver provato piacere nell’uccidere il proprio stupratore. Era normale, le avrebbe detto chiunque. No, la verità è che non aspettava altro da tutta la vita. Non era un’assassina come Ukoku, né una manipolatrice spietata come Gyokumen, era solo una persona come un’altra che aveva guardato nell’abisso e non ne era più uscita.   
Si versò del caffè in una tazza, prima di accorgersi che era una di quelle di Nii, con sopra i coniglietti. Sospirò e alzò le spalle, versandoci dentro della panna per addolcire il tutto. Una sola piccola rivincita si era presa su Ukoku, su Nii e su quello che una volta si chiamava Ken’yuu. In preda alla rabbia di quella notte in Svizzera, Fan gli aveva lanciato contro una sorta di anatema. 

«Se mai ti capiterà di provare un sentimento vagamente umano per qualcuno, spero solo che tu possa beccare un mostro peggiore di te, qualcuno in grado di prenderti il cuore e farlo a pezzi senza alcun risentimento.»

Sorrise ripensando a quelle parole e a Komyo. Bevve lentamente il suo caffè macchiato, sentendo lo strusciare delle pantofole di Nii sul pavimento.   
«Sei di buon umore, eh?»  
La abbracciò da dietro, appoggiando il mento coperto di barba sulla sua spalla, mentre lei non smetteva di sorridere. Non gli rispose, continuando a bere, senza sottrarsi all’abbraccio.   
«Ti va di cucinare?»***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione di Amleto, di Shakespeare.  
> ** La scoperta che Walter White fa in Breaking Bad e che porta a vincere il Nobel il suo team. Sì, Godai è un Walter White senza lato oscuro.   
> *** Chi pronuncia questa frase? Nii o Fan? Ho lasciato volutamente il dubbio, ditemi voi piuttosto chi pensante l'abbia pronunciata. Ovviamente è un'altra citazione a Breaking Bad.


	47. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qua con un ritardo spaventoso. La prima parte del capitolo è piuttosto fluff, la seconda parte invece diventa più seria e molto "verbale". Tanti dialoghi e monologhi, che spero siano chiarificatori definitivamente, in un certo senso. Devo ancora decidere se Il richiamo di Carcosa avrà una continuazione o se parte della trama verrà raccontata col capitolo sette, ho cambiato molto della trama che è in mezzo a questi due capitoli, non incide né sul finale né sul senso della storia, ma ora mi ci devo raccapezzare un attimo.   
> Intanto spero che il capitolo vi piaccia e che anche voi abbiate una "epifania" come quella che colpirà la nostra Fan, che è come personaggio sta diventando sempre meno marginale.

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 5**

Restò in bagno a osservare il test di gravidanza per dieci minuti buoni. Era il sesto che faceva ed era il sesto che dava esito positivo. Doveva essere per forza incinta. Buttò via il test e uscì dal bagno, buttandosi sul letto dell’albergo.   
«Che bel guaio.»  
Sprofondò con la testa nel cuscino morbido, sentendo subito la stanchezza assalirla , facendole chiudere gli occhi prepotentemente. Il giorno dopo sarebbero ripartiti per quell’assurdo viaggio – o missione che dir si voglia – e lei aveva solo voglia di dormire. Dormire per giorni, mesi, anche anni. Dopo un paio di ore si svegliò come di soprassalto e indossò qualcosa di fretta e furia e si precipitò fuori dalla camera. C’era silenzio nell’albergo, non era alta stagione per loro. Trovò Sanzo intento nella lettura di un quotidiano, seduto da solo nella sala da pranzo.   
«Dove sono tutti?»  
«Hakkai e Goku sono a fare spese, Homura e Zenon sono andati anche loro a fare rifornimento, lasciando qui il cieco come garanzia di un loro ritorno.»  
«E Gojyo?»  
L’uomo le lanciò un’occhiata glaciale con i suoi occhi viola e indicò il piano di sopra. La osservò salire le scale di fretta e furia, indossando una felpa da uomo e lasciando le gambe bianche quasi nude. Gli pulsò l’occhio destro per una frazione di secondo, prima di tornare a leggere.   
Gojyo dormiva profondamente nella camera da letto matrimoniale sua e di Sanzo. Avevano esagerato con l’alcool il giorno prima. Genjo sembrava aver bisogno di bere alla consapevolezza che Goku preso o tardi sarebbe finito a letto con Homura e Gojyo gli era andato dietro per solidarietà.   
Hakuryu saltò sul letto e lo scosse fino a svegliarlo.   
«Mhhhhh! Sanzo mollami, dobbiamo partire domani mattina.»  
«Non sono Sanzo, sono Hakuryu! Prima o poi mi spiegherai perché lo chiamate tutti per l’appellativo, neanche fosse il suo cognome!»  
Gojyo aprì un occhio e si grattò la barba appena spuntata.   
«Che vuoi?»  
«Non hai detto niente a Hakkai, vero?»  
«Non abbiamo fatto niente, quindi non ho detto niente», tentò di scherzare l’uomo dai capelli rossi, lasciandosi andare a uno sbadiglio infinito.  
«No, idiota, riguardo la mia possibile gravidanza!»  
«Ah! Mh, no. Non ne abbiamo parlato perché ho dato per scontato che non gli avessi detto niente.»  
«Bravo… sono così agitata, non so cosa fare.»  
Gojyo rimase in silenzio un attimo, alzando le sopracciglia quando notò che Hakuryu indossava solo una grossa felpa da uomo e degli striminziti pantaloncini che dovevano appartenere a un pigiama.  
«Non ti sarai fatta vedere da Sanzo mentre venivi da me con quelle coscette oscene all’aria?»  
«Come ti permetti di chiamare le mie gambe “coscette oscene”? Comunque sì.»  
Gojyo scattò in piedi come un grillo, camminando tutto impettito verso il bagno, ignorando qualsiasi cosa stesse dicendo Hakuryu.  
«Sai, devi sapere che Sanzo è l’uomo più geloso della Terra e che potrebbe lasciarsi finalmente andare a una bella sessione di sesso arrabbiato. Non lo facciamo da un bel po’, la sua libido ha alti e bassi.»  
Hakuryu scosse il capo, sorbendosi in silenzio il monologo di Gojyo e il rumore dell’acqua che scorre. Aspettò che ebbe finito di radersi e sistemarsi i capelli, seduta sul letto.   
«Eccomi qua, quando scendi potresti presentarti da lui con i capelli scarmigliati? Lo farà infuriare.»  
«No, Gojyo, non lo farò. Io ti dico che sono preoccupata perché incinta da un ricercato dell’Interpol e tu mi parli di sesso arrabbiato.»  
Gojyo sorrise e si sedette di fianco a lei, le prese addirittura la mano.  
«Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Il corpo è tuo, devi decidere tu cosa fare. Stai con Hakkai da relativamente poco tempo, siete fatti l’uno per l’altra, ma posso capire che tu non sia pronta per affrontare una gravidanza, oltre al fatto che siete ricercati dall’intero paese.»  
La ragazza gli strinse la mano e scosse il capo, confusa.   
«Non voglio abortire, lo voglio questo bambino. È il mio primo istinto. Solo che… io e Hakkai dobbiamo sparire per vivere tranquilli.»  
«Sparire, già.»

Sanzo li trovò mano nella mano, seduti sul letto, ma era abbastanza intelligente da cogliere l’aria preoccupata sul viso di Hakuryu da ingelosirsi.   
Gli spiegarono velocemente cosa fosse successo, della gravidanza di Hakuryu e del problema che sorgeva al riguardo.   
«Hai deciso di tenerlo?»  
La ragazza annuì, un po’ intimorita dallo sguardo violetto pieno di biasimo che Genjo pareva lanciarle. Si sedette anche lui sul letto, sul bordo, composto come sempre, con le gambe elegantemente accavallate.   
«Stiamo andando in California perché tu conosci Gyokumen Koshu, perché mi è stato ordinato di fermare chiunque stia dietro alla produzione di Minus Wave e perché lì si trova l’ultima parte del progetto dell’Energia Celeste. Beh, se la tua funzione si limita a conoscere Gyokumen, che pare non essere altro che il pupazzo di chi cucina quella merda, allora non servi a molto. Se invece conosci la persona che la produce…»  
«Ve l’ho già detto: un asiatico sempre sporco di nome Nii. Solo che non esiste all’anagrafe, non c’è nulla che conferma la sua esistenza. L’unico modo che avrei per identificarlo sarebbe una foto! Oh, potrei chiedere a Hakkai di farne un ritratto sulla mia descrizione. È molto bravo a disegnare.»  
«Già, una volta mi ha ritratto mentre dormivo, era l’inizio della nostra convivenza e questo mi convinse a lungo della sua probabile omosessualità», Gojyo guardò entrambi dopo averlo detto. «Ragazzi, sono bellissimo, non mi pare strano che un uomo si innamori di me, soprattutto se gli ho appena salvato la vita.»  
«Comunque secondo me è un bisessuale, sotto sotto», fu l’unica risposta di Hakuryu sull’argomento. Sbattendo le ciglia bianche sospirò pesantemente. «Ho sempre voluto un bambino, anche per vedere che cosa sarebbe saltato fuori, genetica era la mia seconda opzione all’Università, ma lavorare con i cadaveri è decisamente più da me. Un figlio mio e di Hakkai dovrebbe essere una sorta di adorabile mulatto con gli occhi verdi, se è femmina e somiglia a Rihanna giuro che sfrutterò la sua bellezza per diventare ricca.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e si allontanò da lei col busto.  
«Ma sei un mostro!»  
«No, sono un drago», disse lei voltandosi a guardarlo. «In giapponese Hakuryu significa drago bianco.»  
«Ma tu non eri mezza cinese?»  
«Tecnicamente mio padre era mezzo cinese e mezzo giapponese, che ci vuoi fare, non si può resistere al fascino della donna cinese. Mia nonna era una grande bellezza.»  
«Non ci capisco niente, vado in bagno», Gojyo si alzò, afferrando al volo le sue sigarette e una rivista a caso appoggiata sul comodino.  
Tra Genjo e Hakuryu calò uno strano silenzio.  
«Posso continuare il viaggio, ma arriverò a un punto in cui la gravidanza mi costringerà a fermarmi.»  
«La cosa più importante a cui pensare è come ve la caverete dopo tu, Hakkai e il bambino. Posso contattare Kanzeon Bosatsu, la direttrice dell’orfanotrofio dove risiedeva Goku. Ha sedi anche in altri stati. Può ospitarti, nasconderti… quello che vuoi. Il fatto è farvi sparire dai radar delle autorità.»  
«Perché altrimenti continuerebbero a cercarci, giusto. Che hai in mente?»

Attese pazientemente il ritorno di Hakkai, seduta sul loro letto. Davanti ai piedi il cestino del bagno pieno dei test di gravidanza che aveva fatto. Arricciò il naso odorando quel vago sentore di urina che emanavano, nonostante li avesse sciacquati. Spostò il cestino con un piede e sospirò.   
Hakkai entrò in camera indossando il suo solito sorriso.   
«Pare che siamo incinti», disse Hakuryu senza neanche aspettare che l’altro si togliesse le scarpe. La guardò confuso e forse per un attimo Haku lesse sul suo viso una reale emozione e non la pallida imitazione di essa.   
«Davvero?»  
«Ho fatto sei test di gravidanza e sono tutti positivi. Sai che prendo la pillola, ma con tutta l’ansia di questo viaggio un paio di volte mi è successo di prenderla in ritardo e una volta sono stata male e non è nemmeno stata assorbita… parliamoci chiaro: non è il momento giusto per diventare genitori, ma tu vuoi dei figli e anche io e beh, credo che siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra.»  
Hakkai si sedette al suo fianco, un po’ irrigidito nel pensare a tutti i problemi che quella gravidanza poteva dare, che sostituivano nettamente la gioia di quella scoperta. Lui sarebbe stato pronto a crescere il figlio di Kanan, il prodotto di uno stupro, per amore. Egoisticamente ora non voleva rinunciare all’occasione che la vita gli stava dando.   
«Ne hai parlato con qualcuno?»  
«Genjo e Gojyo. Non sono riuscita a tenere tutto segreto troppo a lungo. Genjo ha ipotizzato un piano per permetterci di vivere in tranquillità, magari per sempre. Sei già stato dato per morto una volta, la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe inscenare un omicidio, il mio omicidio, e la tua scomparsa. Sanno solo che siamo scappati insieme, ma io potrei esser stata rapita da te. Questo mi scagionerebbe nel caso le ricerche continuassero. Però bisogna pensare che tu resteresti un ricercato, allora Genjo ha ipotizzato di far apparire tracce tue in Asia, non so come, se ne occuperà lui, e intanto di pagare un uomo specializzato nel dare alle persone false identità. Questo nome l’ha tirato fuori Gojyo dopo un processo mentale fatto di ricordi annebbiati dall’alcool di una storia assurda che un suo amico nei guai gli aveva raccontato. Con altri nomi, magari nascosti in un’anonima cittadina da qualche parte in uno stato molto lontano, possiamo crescere questo bambino senza problemi. Dopo tutto… il cambiare vita e identità è sempre stato il nostro scopo.»  
«Assolutamente, sì… non pensavo solo così presto. Anche se si possono fare le cose con calma, dopo tutto Kougaiji e Dokugakuji hanno in mano il caso e ci hanno assicurato che avrebbero fatto in modo che non ci trovassero mai.»  
Hakuryu si morse il labbro e arricciò il naso, segnale che una brutta notizia stava per arrivare.   
«Kougaiji è scomparso e il nostro caso è passato a un’altra squadra. Non abbiamo più alcun tipo di protezione.»  
«Scomparso?» Domandò Hakkai, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
«Da qualche giorno, ora le autorità hanno fatto diffondere le immagini su territorio nazionale. Si parla di rapimento, pare sia scomparso dopo un incidente stradale, la sua macchina è stata trovata incidentata fuori da una strada statale. Doku, come puoi immaginare, è nella squadra di ricerca e credo che sia più interessato a trovare il suo amico che pensare a noi. Dobbiamo agire il prima possibile. Domani mattina ripartiamo… oh, avevo accennato una cosa a Genjo… io conosco l’uomo che lavorava con Fan, quello ossessionato dai conigli, se riuscissi a convincerla lo si potrebbe trovare in qualche modo. Sono certa che sia lui il cuoco della Minus Wave, e fino a qui non ho dubbi, ma se fosse anche il Re Giallo, sarebbe prendere due piccioni con una fava e il nostro viaggio potrebbe finire molto prima.»  
«Fan aveva un buon rapporto con quest’uomo?»  
«Fan non ha un buon rapporto con nessun uomo, tanto meno con lui. Io lo potrei riconoscere anche solo vedendolo o sentendone la voce, ma non so neanche dove si trovi, lei magari sì. Lui è sempre stato il cervello di ogni prodotto. Fan è intelligente e preparata, ma alla fine è sempre stata una sorta di sottoposta, mai al suo pari. Ho ragione di credere che lavorino ancora insieme.»  
«Potresti provare a chiederglielo, ma stai attenta: se non sai davvero che cosa lega due persone, è meglio non rischiare a parlare di una terza persona, specie una così machiavellica da tenere le fila di più sottotrame messe insieme. È come… è come il personaggio di un romanzo che indossa più maschere: non puoi sapere se quella che ha indossato con te e Fan è la sua vera identità.»  
Hakuryu annuì, diventando pensierosa. Calò il silenzio tra di loro. Hakkai l’attirò a sé, abbracciandola. La tenerezza tra loro era indispensabile quanto corde e ordini sussurrati tra lacrime e sangue. Così sarebbe finita tra di loro, per la stampa e le autorità: tra lacrime e sangue.

Fan non amava la musica techno, la reputava una sequenza di rumori molesti sparati ad alta velocità. Ritmi che si allontanavano dalla natura, dall’origine di ciò che era stato il suono che poi era diventato musica. Ma il laboratorio era di Nii e lui dettava le regole. Mentre si spogliava dalla tuta protettiva, restando con collant e reggiseno, Nii finiva di pulire le apparecchiature, ballando e canticchiando quella supersonica nenia senza senso.  
C’era una cosa che doveva dire da mesi a quella parte. Poco meno di un anno e sarebbe scaduto l’accordo con l’esercito americano. Non solo Fan si sarebbe ripresa i diritti sulla sua formula, ma anche sulla sua vita. Se c’era un vero e grande favore che Nii le aveva fatto, era stato il prendersi il merito della scoperta, lasciando il nome della ricercatrice, ma non facendo in modo che non si prendesse mai la colpa per ciò che sarebbe successo in seguito. In qualche modo e per qualche motivo, Nii la voleva pulita.   
Una volta tornati alle loro postazioni non ci fu altro che silenzio. Solo il lieve sorseggiare di Nii, del suo tè caldo versato in una stupida tazza raffigurate un coniglio sorridente.   
«Voglio smettere dopo che sarà scaduto il contratto sulla mia formula.»  
Nii smise di sorseggiare il suo tè e si voltò a guardarla. Con le lenti abbassate sul naso, inutili per quando si trattava di leggere al computer, non aveva l’aria né seria né spaventosa. Bastava però solo guardarlo attentamente negli occhi per scorgervi il pericoloso ruggito di un predatore affamato. Superpredatori li chiamavano. Nii si sistemò gli occhiali in modo da vederla distintamente. I superpredatori, all’interno del loro habitat, non temono nessun’altra specie. La vetta della catena alimentare. L’essere umano era considerato il superpredatore del pianeta e Nii era il superpredatore dell’essere umano. Che lui non si sentisse alla stregua degli esseri umani _comuni_ lo aveva esplicitato più volte in discorsi accompagnati da alcool e droghe, in cui aveva anche detto che mai avrebbe permesso a se stesso di procreare dei figli, solo per non mischiarsi a un DNA che reputava inferiore. E che se mai ci fosse stato un ovulo che avrebbe mai considerato degno di tale compito, quello di portare avanti una progenie diabolicamente intelligente, allora sarebbe stato il suo. Forse Nii aveva dimenticato quei discorsi che puzzavano di cocaina, ma Fan no. Forse la voleva pulita per quello.   
«Ti ho ricoperta d’oro. Hai più soldi di quanti ne potresti spendere in dieci vite e tu vuoi tirarti fuori da tutto questo?»  
«Basta, Ken’yuu, io sono stanca. Le mie mani e i miei soldi sono sporchi di sangue.»  
«Il tuo candore mi disgusta», disse Nii, alzandosi dalla propria poltrona. «E non chiamarmi con quel nome. Quel ragazzino è morto il giorno in cui ha ucciso Godai Sanzo, prendendone il posto.»  
«Ma non il titolo», Fan si chiuse a riccio nel dirlo. Sfidò l’altro guardandolo negli occhi. Alla fine Nii rise. La sua risata assomigliava vagamente la verso di una iena.   
«Devi eliminare Hakuryu. Ora che è vulnerabile, ora che il gruppo è pronto a separarsi per un bene più grande. Devi farlo per te stessa.»  
«Devo farlo per te. Lei è l’unica tra loro che conosce la tua faccia e riconosce la tua voce. E tutto questo perché hanno fritto il cervello di Genjo come un uovo all’istituto psichiatrico. Senza contare il trauma che si porta dietro.»  
«Tale padre, tale figlio. Anche a Komyo fecero l’elettroshock. Incredibile come la reputazione sia in verità la parte più debole di una persona. Komyo e Genjo si reggono entrambi sul loro carisma. Esseri umani così, capaci di sopportare qualsiasi cosa, nascono assai raramente. A Genjo conviene non ricorda, il suo cervello lo sa, ma arriverà al punto in cui ricorderà e io sarò lì. Ma non ora, non adesso. Hakuryu è pericolosa. È circondata da persone che non si farebbero scrupoli a farti del male per avere informazioni. Un serial killer e un cucciolo di super predatore.»  
Fan sgranò gli occhi per quel termine a cui lei aveva pensato poco prima. Sospirò; poco prima c’era stato un documentare sul tema.   
«Genjo è il tuo cucciolo? Sei affezionato a lui?»  
«Gli voglio molto bene. Siamo molto rari, dovremmo amarci tra di noi.»  
Fan lo vedeva incombere su di lei, dall’alto della posizione in cui lui era, in piedi, appoggiato alla scrivania.   
«Il genio altera il proprio habitat. Stai mutando il mondo a tua immagine e somiglianza, per uno scopo oscuro e incontrollabile. Gli anarchici sostengono che la forza distruttiva sia creativa. È questo che fai? Distruggi per creare? Fai in modo che possano creare super esseri umani per guerre basate sull’avarizia, di società basate sull’andamento di quelle guerre che, paradossalmente con i loro alti costi, influiscono direttamente sulla borsa, sul capitale che un paese può creare. Non ne afferro direttamente il concetto, ma capisco quanta lucida precisione ci sia dietro questo disegno.»  
Fan aggrottò le sopracciglia dopo il suo stesso soliloquio, continuando a osservare quell’essere spaventoso negli occhi. Occhi neri, quasi senza iridi, quasi senza anima.  
«Sai qual è il problema della razionalità umana? Finge di non vedere l’orrore delle proprie macchinazioni. La tua è una protesta verso il futuro. * Tu vuoi normalizzare quello che stiamo facendo. Abbiamo usato dei disgraziati come enormi topi da laboratorio, abbiamo visto quanto e come possiamo usare un cervello umano. Abbiamo portato persona al suicidio ed era esattamente quello che volevamo. Ora le porteremo verso uno stato di coscienza così alto che la maggior parte di loro non saranno neanche in grado di capirlo. Un’alterazione della reattività e delle percezioni sensoriali**. Io sto portando a una veloce evoluzione queste scimmie e _tu_ vuoi tirati via da tutto questo. Le mie mani sono fatte per creare oro e diffonderlo per le strade***. Come ripeto, ti ho ricoperta con quell’oro, ho fatto in modo che fossi la mia partner in questo progetto. Ti ho resa partecipe di qualcosa di più grande di te e tu vuoi lasciare tutto per un rigurgito di coscienza?»  
Fan per la prima volta in vita sua sentì di aver compreso veramente una mente più grande della sua. Osservava quell’uomo smarrita e allo stesso tempo si sentì inglobata all’interno di un mondo che non aveva mai conosciuto.   
Nii appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della sua sedia e si chinò verso di lei. I loro visi erano così vicini che lei poteva sentire l’odore del suo fiato, che sapeva di tè e di sigarette scadenti.  
«Non mi farò problemi a prendermi da te ciò che serve e poi sgozzarti e lasciarti morire a testa in giù come una vacca da macello.»  
La donna sentì una morsa di metallo artigliarle lo stomaco. Non poteva. Non poteva fare un passo indietro ora che era riuscita finalmente a comprendere il piano di quel genio.   
Fu il suono artificiale del computer che segnava l’arrivo di una e-mail a interrompere lo scambio di sguardi tra i due. Nii si spostò per tornare alla propria postazione. Ci fu un lungo silenzio e Fan intuì che qualcosa doveva essere accaduto.   
«Mia madre è morta. Non ricordavo neanche che fosse ancora viva.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Una frase di circostanza. Un rito sociale. Con tetra freddezza Fan si accorse che non gliene importava nulla.   
Nii non rispose. Spense il computer e si voltò a guardarla.  
«Vuoi accompagnarmi in Cina?»

Disteso sul letto di Homura, Goku osservava la luna fuori dalla finestra. A Sanzo non sarebbe piaciuto sapere che non solo Goku era andato a letto col messicano, ma che gli era anche piaciuto. Tuttavia riusciva a capire il senso di protezione che Sanzo aveva nei suoi confronti e che non riusciva a manifestare per quel blocco emotivo che, probabilmente, aveva dalla nascita. Homura non era pericoloso, era la persona con cui si era sentito più in sintonia da tutta la vita. Quell’occhio dorato era come un marchio. Homura gli stava raccontando come da ragazzino quell’occhio fosse oggetto di superstizione. Credevano portasse sfortuna, lo trattavano alla stregua di una bambolina voodoo.  
«Nel mondo ancora bambini albini vengono mutilati o uccisi perché si pensa abbiano poteri magici. In comunità religiose molto chiuse, i capelli rossi vengono associati al diavolo. Da bambino ero religioso, credevo in Dio e pensavo avesse un piano per me, poi sono entrato in contatto con il lato oscuro della religione. Ho visto messicani pregare davanti a scheletri addobbati come sovrani degli inferi, affinché gli aiutassero a eliminare i loro nemici. Cominciai allora a nutrire un forte disprezzo per ogni forma di occultismo. Gli esseri umani prendono una storia, la trasformano in verità per pochi e la vendono al prezzo della paura. So che Genjo è un avido lettore di Lovecraft e conoscerà la famosa citazione che dice che la paura è l’emozione più antica dell’essere umano. È vero, la paura è antica, primordiale. Com’è primordiale l’istinto che ti ha portato a letto con me: è quel riconoscersi tra simili.»  
Goku appoggiò braccia e viso sul petto di Homura, ascoltandolo a lungo in silenzio.   
«Non afferro tutto quello che mi racconti. Sono rimasto affascinato dal racconto del Saggio, di Xibalba e dal Guatemala.»  
«Non posso parlarti del Guatemala, lo farò Genjo, quando sarà tempo. Hai gli occhi dorati del grande Saggio, posso solo dirti questo. Tienilo a mente quando sarà tempo di scoprire cosa una leggenda può creare nel mondo reale. Ci fu un tempo in cui uomini pensavano che fossi io il grande Saggio. Qundo diventi un idolo sei solo una cosa. Ho avuto solo la furbizia di sfruttare la loro superstizione e diventare il capo di un’organizzazione che rivendeva armi, e col mio occhio dorato sono diventato il più grande e potente signore della guerra del mondo. Come sospettano molti studiosi della Bibbia riguardo alla figura di Cristo: non ho fatto altro che trasformare una profezia in realtà.»  
Goku passò le dita tra i capelli neri dell’uomo, passando poi ad accarezzargli il naso, scendendo verso le labbra carnose. Era entrato nella sua camera, senza neanche inventare una scusa e lo aveva baciato, mentre l’altro aveva appena finito di fare la doccia ed era ancora bagnato e investito del profumo del sapone usato.   
_Puro istinto_.  
Non c’era altro che guidasse Goku nella sua ricerca del piacere tra le braccia di Homura. In quelle ore neanche il senso di colpa gli fece visita per un secondo. In un certo senso gli piaceva quella trasgressione, per quanto dopo si sentisse in qualche modo cattivo. Homura l’avevo girato e fatto mettere a quattro zampe, posizione parecchio imbarazzante per il ragazzo, almeno all’inizio. Era stato doloroso, ma quel dolore l’aveva aiutato a non pensare a tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto in seguito. Le mani forti e callose che lo tenevano per i fianchi lo eccitavano. Tutto gli sembrava una lotta. Una ricerca spasmodica di godimento, i bacini che sbattevano l’uno contro l’altro.   
Ora Goku aveva voglia di rifarlo, arrampicandosi sopra il petto di Homura, sedendosi sopra il suo sesso già retto, guardando l’altro negli occhi. Fissando quell’iride dorata identica alla sua.

La mattina dopo il ragazzo si svegliò col suono di una chitarra. Corde di nylon e voce vibrante. Erano tutti fuori per salutare Homura e Goku si precipitò di sotto correndo, indossando i jeans nel frattempo, rischiando di spaccarsi l’osso del collo. Non solo loro, ma anche gli altri avventori dell’albergo osservavano l’affascinante messicano vestito di nero che suonava e cantava una canzone d’amore.   
Gojyo rivolse lo sguardo a Sanzo, che se ne stava in disparte a fumare.   
«Qualcuno può sfidarti a una gara al karaoke senza sfigurare», disse Hakkai, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso il biondo leader del gruppo.   
Goku si appoggiò al muro esterno dell’albergo, guardando l’uomo suonare, dedicandogli un gran sorriso.   
Camminando lentamente verso Genjo, Homura si dedicò con amore all’assolo.   
«Ti piace la canzone?»  
«Non so dirti per quanto riguarda le parole, non parlo spagnolo.»  
«Ma come? Con la tua educazione di prim’ordine non hai imparato la lingua parlata da più della metà delle popolazione del tuo paese?» ****  
«E quale sarebbe il mio paese?» Domandò enigmatico Sanzo, sapendo bene quanto Homura conoscesse di lui e della sua doppia cittadinanza inglese e americana.   
Homura rispose con un sorriso.   
«Ho visto con i miei occhi uomini strisciare in nome della Madre della Morte e giurare di ucciderti. Guardati le spalle.»  
«Perché voler uccidere _me_?»  
Homura sorrise e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
«Perché tu sei il nuovo Re Giallo. E non parlo del serial killer.»  
Si allontanò prima di poter udire qualsiasi riposta di Sanzo. Lanciò un’occhiata seducente a Goku. Seguito da Zenon e Shien, che li seguiva camminando con incredibile sicurezza anche senza il bastone, salì sulla decapottabile guidata dallo scontroso irlandese, continuando a suonare la sua sofferente canzone d’amore.   
Sparì così all’orizzonte, dopo ave riempito le orecchie e gli occhi di Goku di una realtà dorata al di fuori da ogni cosa che aveva e che avrebbe mai conosciuto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Frase riportata in toto da un monologo di "Cosmopolis", film di Cronenberg, tratto dal romanzo di Don DeLillo  
> ** Frase ispirata a una di Rust, personaggio di "True Detective".   
> *** Citazione alla frase di Tony Montana «Queste mani dovrebbero raccogliere oro per le strade», dal film celeberrimo "Scarface"  
> **** Battuta presa in buona parte da un episodio di Scrubs, in cui l'infermiera Carla sottolinea a Elliot il fatto di non conoscere lo spagnolo, che è una delle lingue più parlate negli USA e dai pazienti dell'ospedale stesso, nonostante abbia avuto un'istruzione di alto livello.   
> Ma noi che ne sappiamo, forse Sanzo lo spagnolo lo sa pure, ma bluffa perché la canzone lo fa cagare.


	48. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo tutto sommato non accade niente. Nel prossimo ci sarà la conclusione della prima parte della storia e la prossima si aprirà con un salto temporale. Se qualcuno è bene attento e ottimo conoscitore di Saiyuki capirà bene le basi che si vanno a creare in questo capitolo, che non sono poche, una soprattutto riguarda un luogo in particolare, che sarebbe dovuto essere all'inizio, ma io ce lo metto a metà, poi altri piccoli spoiler ci sono sia qui che nel prossimo capitolo, che sarà più lungo, spero almeno il doppio di questo.  
> Oltre a questi ci saranno due "missing moment", per usare un termine fandomico, che racchiuderanno dei momenti non raccontati: un capitolo riguarderà il passato di Kami sama e l'altro "le famiglie". Quindi saranno due capitoletti, divisi quattro drabble o OS molto corte, essenzialmente. Perché ho la fissa di finire le cose con cifra tonda e quindi i capitoli devono essere 50.  
> Spero che questo capitolo di passaggio vi piaccia dopo tutto, è solo un modo per anticipare quello finale. 
> 
> PS: amate tanto Goku e Tiffany quanto li amo io sono schiaffi dietro le orecchie per tutti.

 

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 6**

 

«Sanguinaccio dolce» disse Ukoku in un cantilenante italiano. Servì il piatto davanti a Fan, seduta al tavolo d’ebano del lussuoso appartamento che lo scienziato aveva a New Orleans.  
«La ricetta originale prevede sangue di maiale, in questo caso di una vacca locale.»*  
Fan, che si era già portata un cucchiaio del dolce e scuro dessert alle labbra, gli lanciò un’occhiata e poi assaggiò senza smettere di guardarlo.  
«Mh, sangue, cioccolato e cannella. Non avevo mai mangiato niente del genere, il suo retrogusto ferroso… un augurio per il futuro?»  
«Che sia oscuro speziato e sanguinolento», commentò Ukoku, cominciando a mangiare il suo dolce.  
Fan mangiò lentamente il suo dolce, in un silenzio astratto creato nell’appartamento di Ukoku da loro due. Sembrava che neanche respirassero, tanto era forte l’assenza di ogni rumore.  
«Sto ovulando.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio, leccandosi le labbra appena sporche di cioccolato fondente.  
«È una proposta?»  
«Non farei sesso con te neanche con la vagina di un’altra.»  
Ukoku ridacchiò e alzò le sopracciglia.  
«Questa fa sempre male.»  
«Prima di tornare a casa mia, a Los Angeles, e prendere le mie cose per venire qui, sono passata da una banca dell’ovulo e ho lasciato che ne prelevassero qualcuno per ibernarlo. Servirebbe solo il tuo seme e una surrogata.»  
«Avrei dovuto investire più tempo nello sviluppo dell’utero artificiale», mormorò Ukoku, sorridendo però alle parole di Fan.  
«Conosco una ragazza, ci frequentiamo spesso. È in ottima salute, fianchi larghi da gestante. Ha già portato avanti tre gestazioni per altri, questa sarebbe la quarta. I soldi li abbiamo, potremmo pagarla qualcosa di più per mantenere il riserbo completo su noi due. Ma se qualcuno dovesse fare domande, è già pronta a rispondere che è la mia donna e che ho scelto un donatore anonimo.»  
«Un piano perfetto, partorito in quante ore? Quarantotto? Il mio discorso ti deve aver proprio colpita nel profondo», l’uomo si versò un bicchiere di vino rosso, dolce come lo era stato il dessert appena mangiato.  
«Di certo mi ha colpita. Sei contento di tornare in Cina, anche se per qualche giorno? Vista la circostanza, “contento” non è forse la parola più adatta.»  
«Se devo essere sincero all’idea di tornare in madre patria non provo alcun sentimento, come neanche quello di seppellire mia madre, quindi non sforzarti di trovare un pretesto per discutere di qualsiasi cosa. Andiamo a dormire, tra qualche ora ci aspetta un volo fin troppo lungo.»

Il Wyoming era la meta adatta per nascondersi. Avevano trovato un paese abitato da pochissime anime e, poco lontano da lì, una fattoria pronta per essere affittata. L’ultimo aiuto economico di Sanzo era stato quello di comprare nuovi vestiti per i due e nuovi documenti d’identità. Era un paese così poco popolato che la polizia si sarebbe palesata solo per controllare i due nuovi venuti e poi non si sarebbe più fatta vedere. Lì tra le montagne erano isolati e Hakuryu avrebbe portato avanti la gestazione senza problemi.  
Mentre Gojyo e gli altri aiutavano a sistemare la casa, coperta da uno spesso strato di polvere e a mettere a posto i pochi mobili mancanti che avevano comprato, Hakkai e Hakuryu si riposavano all’esterno. A quella altezza il clima era particolarmente fresco, anche se in teoria era ormai estate. Li avevano avvertiti che il massimo della temperatura sarebbero stati trenta gradi, nelle giornate più favorevoli. L’inverno era adatto per l’albinismo di Hakuryu, ma lei non lo aveva mai sopportato. Sua madre le diceva sempre che pareva una lucertola o un piccolo drago per la sua capacità di sopportazione del caldo. Non poteva prendere il sole, ma poteva bearsi dell’afa. Si sarebbe dovuta adattare all’ambiente e aveva sfruttato Genjo a pieno per comprare abiti adatti alla sua piccola corporatura. Aveva la pelle così sensibile che anche il freddo sarebbe stato un problema per lei. Sbadigliò con poca grazia e si appoggiò al muro di legno, osservando Hakkai dar da bere alle piante da cucina che aveva comprato.  
«Ami davvero un sacco le piante, vero?»  
«Già, il mio sogno è avere un orto tutto mio. Pianterei un sacco di verdura di stagione, non sarebbe male neanche avere degli alberi da frutto. Ci vuole molto terreno e un clima decisamente più favorevole di questo. Non posso di certo lamentarmi, posso sempre trovare il modo di costruire una serra.»  
«Ne abbiamo di tempo per pensarci, qui. Però mi sembri pensieroso per un altro motivo, qualcosa di cui non vuoi parlare con me.»  
Hakkai sospirò e rivolse gli occhi smeraldini altrove, verso gli alberi e il cielo azzurro chiaro, così sereno e terso da non sembrare neanche vero.  
«Provo un forte senso di colpa per l’eredità che potrei lasciare a questo bambino. Sono sempre stato un bambino problematico e la breve e illuminante psicoterapia che ho fatto quando si è manifestata la dissociazione d’identità ha rivelato che molto probabilmente era una condizione preesistente. Forse persino Kanan ne soffriva, ma non posso esserne sicuro. E se questa cosa fosse genetica? Ereditaria? Potrei mai condannare un’altra persona a vivere una cosa del genere?»  
Hakuryu gli si avvicinò, stringendo tra le dita la tazza piena di tè caldo.  
«Hai mai conosciuto qualcuno che vivesse il tuo stesso dramma?» Domandò lei, sfiorandogli la spalla.  
«No. Kanan non ha mai dato sintomi e la sua tecnica di sopravvivenza nel periodo di prigionia è legata alla sindrome di Stoccolma. Kanan a quanto pare fece amicizia con Chin’iso, che la tenne così in vita. Ma di certo non si era sdoppiata come accadde a me… o come accadrebbe se non prendessi i farmaci, che comunque non curano la patologia, ma alcuni dei sintomi, come la depressione, e vanno a creare un equilibrio ormonale. Per ora sto bene, ma se dovesse manifestarsi ancora nonostante i farmaci, proprio mentre sto giocando con nostro figlio? Io non ho pienamente memoria di ciò che faccio in quei momenti. Ho dei ricordi di quando ho salvato Gojyo da una brutta situazione, ma sono sempre offuscati, vaghi, come rinchiusi in una parte della mia mente che non mi appartiene. Come un film visto in giovinezza di cui ricordo i frammenti.»  
Hakuryu lo abbracciò da dietro, attenta a non rovesciare il tè caldo.  
«Forse è una cosa relativa a certi momenti… quando senti o vedi che i tuoi cari sono minacciati. Se riusciamo ad andare via e a trovare un posto tranquillo, è probabile che il mostro rimanga chiuso nel suo armadio.»  
Non poté vedere Hakkai sorridere, ma sapeva che lo stava facendo. Il calore della mano appoggiata sulla sua era confortante.  
«Una volta che abbiamo finito di allestire la casa qui dobbiamo andare in Nebraska. Che viaggio senza fine», commentò la donna, che si sentiva davvero stanca di quel continuo scappare e nascondersi.  
«Una volta che ti avrò ucciso e che mi sarò ucciso e che saremo spariti ci potremo finalmente rilassare», disse Hakkai, con il tono di voce più dolce del mondo.

Gojyo posò l’ultimo scatolone nella camera degli ospiti. Quella casa era troppo grande per due, anche per tre persone, ma Hakkai l’aveva scelta per ospitare loro quando le acque si sarebbero calmate. L’idea di sparire all’estero restava sempre la migliore, ma Hakkai alla fine era strettamente legato alla sua famiglia: Gojyo, Goku e Sanzo, oltre che ovviamente Hakuryu.  
C’erano persone che passavano la propria vita nascosti dal mondo fino alla morte, bastava solo avere molti soldi e Genjo da quel punto di vista era una banca ambulante. La cosa migliore era che non gli pesava assolutamente nulla di spenderli a quel modo, dato che non gli importava di averli.  
La casa aveva uno stile classico, rustico, perfetto per Hakkai e Gojyo immaginava bene come Hakuryu avrebbe reso tutto ancora più elegante e lezioso.  
«Dici che metteranno tende rosa e verdi qui? Hakkai ne sarebbe capace.»  
Genjo era seduto sul materasso nudo, intento a leggere il diario di Komyo. Era silenzioso e concentrato. Gojyo lo lasciò perdere finché non sentì un tonfo, quello del diario lanciato contro il muro.  
Doveva essere arrivato alla parte in cui Komyo raccontava _quella cosa_ , il punto in cui anche lui si era fermato. Aveva l’aspetto di un uomo angelico, con quei grandi occhi scuri e il sorriso tranquillo. Nessuno si sarebbe mai immaginato che quell’apparente filantropo fosse un assassino. E che uccidere gli fosse piaciuto. E che sarebbe arrivato ad amare quel lato di sé, grazie a K.  
Si avvicinò a lui, a suo rischio e pericolo. Si inginocchio sul letto, dietro di lui e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e come previsto Genjo si sottrasse al suo tocco, alzandosi.  
«Non è facile leggere quello che ha scritto, ma se ha tenuto da parte il diario era forse perché tu lo leggessi.»  
Genjo non rispose, limitandosi a guardare altrove, infuriato e probabilmente deluso. Aveva talmente idealizzato suo padre che scoprire che razza di persona fosse davvero lo faceva sentire smarrito e questo Gojyo poteva comprenderlo. Solo non sapeva come consolarlo. Se fosse stato una donna o, più generalmente, una persona normale, ci sarebbe andato a letto. Era l’unico modo che conosceva per consolare le persone.  
«Ci arrivo anche io a questa conclusione, antenne da scarafaggio.»  
«Ok, no! _Tuo figlio_ , sì, non guardarmi così, tuo figlio è gran maleducato a usare certi insulti per via dei miei ciuffi ribelli.»  
«Tu l’hai chiamato scimmia obesa. Scimmia posso anche capirlo, che poi è un nomignolo che ho inventato io, ma non toccarlo sul fatto che mangi come un maiale ogni giorno.»  
«Neanche quando ruba il cibo agli altri?»  
«No», concluse Sanzo, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
«Non cambiare discorso Sanzo, devi affrontare la verità su tuo padre.»  
«Manca ancora più di un quarto alla fine del diario, che cosa mi manca da scoprire? Che mi ha comprato al mercato nero?»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse il capo, trattenendo una risata.  
«Sei solo frustrato, ma credo che tuo padre volesse che sapessi la verità, o non avrebbe tenuto il diario lontano da sé, dove beh… è successo quello che è successo.»  
Genjo gli lanciò un’occhiata; fu come un lampo violetto.  
«Mh, gli saresti piaciuto. E sarebbe stato contento di vederci insieme.»  
Gojyo sorrise e si mise comodo sul letto, incrociando le gambe e appoggiandoci sopra le braccia.  
«Credo che tuo padre non fosse stupido, credo abbia scritto tutto quello per proteggerti. Proteggerti dalla verità e da K.»  
«Da lui? Sei andato avanti nella lettura?»  
«Ehm, una volta ho aperto per sbaglio più avanti e c’era scritto che doveva proteggerti da lui e da quello che era. Insomma K. ce l’ha con te per qualche motivo e il caso ha voluto che Komyo lo conoscesse. Se ci pensi è stato un bene però, ha evitato che questo K. ti facesse in qualche modo del male.»  
Tenendo sempre le braccia incrociate sul petto, Genjo tornò a sedersi. Gojyo osservò il suo profilo. Era insopportabile, un uomo egoista, infantile e tremendo nel reprimere così ostinatamente le proprie emozioni. Eppure tutto quello che voleva era togliergli di dosso quella sua studiata compostezza. A dettare le regole sul sesso però era lui e qualsiasi tentativo di seduzione finiva irrimediabilmente gettato nel cesso.  
«Sai come potremmo risolvere questa situazione?» Domandò Gojyo, cercando di essere gentile.  
«Scopando?»  
«Cosa?» Gojyo credeva davvero di aver sentito male. Voleva invitarlo a una giocata a carte, non si aspettava che Sanzo se ne uscisse con una tale affermazione.  
«Chiudi la porta.»  
«Ma sei serio?»  
Genjo sospirò pesantemente e alzò lo sguardo al cielo.  
«Sì, muoviti prima che cambi idea e ciò vuol dire che ti toccherà aspettare un altro mese.»  
Gojyo scese dal letto con una sorta di capriola all’indietro che per poco non lo fece cadere a terra mentre si precipitava a chiudere la porta.

Goku fissava il proprio cellulare da più di un’ora. Si sentiva con Tiffany ogni giorno e se la connessione era buona facevano anche una videochiamata. Chiuse gli occhi e fece il numero.  
La voce allegra della ragazza rispose dopo qualche squillo.  
«Ciao! Come stai?»  
Goku fissava le fronde dei pini altissimi che si muovevano nel vento, mentre parlava con lei.  
«Bene, te l’ho detto che ho trovato un lavoretto?»  
«Sì… o forse no. Non ricordo. Ti trovi bene?»  
«Sì, cercano sempre di rimorchiarmi, dopo tutto è un pub, ma tu lo sai che sono una tosta. Dovrei però dirti una cosa.»  
«Anche io… prima tu!»  
«No, hai chiamato tu, dimmela prima tu.»  
Goku sospirò e chiuse gli occhi forte. Non sopportava le bugie, ma anche la verità era un cosa spaventosa.  
«Sono andato a letto con un messicano, scusa scusa scusa lo so che non si dovrebbero fare queste cose ma… insomma.»  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio e poi la risata cristallina della ragazza, così forte che Goku scostò il cellulare dall’orecchio.  
«Guarda che è vero! Non mi credi capace di farlo?»  
«No è che… ecco pure io… sono andata a letto con una tipa. Ho avuto un attimo di sconforto: i miei che sono insopportabili, la psicoterapia, uno a cui ho dovuto spiegare che no, non gli potevo dare il numero di mia sorella perché è morta e voleva a tutti i costi dei soldi da lei e questa ragazza ha accolto il mio sfogo e mi sono svegliata nuda nel suo letto. Avevo paura che ti arrabbiassi, non lo avevo mai fatto con una ragazza. Non è male. Però ora mi manchi ancora di più.»  
«Anche io avevo paura ti arrabbiassi. Però siamo pari… certo che siamo strani, le altre coppie si sarebbero mandate a fanculo.»  
«A fanculo fortissimo!» Goku rise assieme a lei e sospirò, buttando fuori l’ansia. «Ti voglio vedere.»  
«Convinci Genjo a fermarvi da qualche parte e convincilo a pagare il trasporto per venire da te.»  
«Al momento sta spendendo un sacco di soldi ma… se glielo chiedo facendo due moine… o portandolo alla follia, forse potrebbe accettare. Ma non prima di due settimane. Dobbiamo fare cose.»  
«Mh, fare cose. E va bene. Dì a quel tirchio di Sanzo di non lesinare sulla mia camera d’albergo, sarò la sua futura nuora, deve volermi bene.»  
Goku ridacchiò e arricciò il naso nel farlo.  
«Davvero pensi che ci sposeremo?»  
«Sei così ricco, sarei scema a lasciarti andare.»  
«Apprezzo la tua sincerità», scherzò Goku dopo di lei, dando un calcio a una piccola roccia lì vicino.  
«Non lo so Goku, potrebbe accadere di tutto. A me piace fantasticare, meglio non farlo troppo, ma credo che sia normale, no? Sono innamorata di te, sul serio, non mi era mai successo prima. Mi sta anche bene starti lontana per adesso, e il fatto che non ci recriminiamo le cose che sarebbero sbagliate, o che lo sarebbero per gli altri, significa che boh, siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra. No?»  
Goku sorrise teneramente e si accucciò, osservando il bosco che circondava la casa di Hakkai e Hakuryu.  
«Probabilmente è così. Anche io ti amo.»  
«Ora devo riattaccare, ci sentiamo domani?»  
«Certo, ciao», Goku chiuse la chiamata e si perse per un lungo momento a contemplare la bellezza della natura selvaggia. Gli ricordava qualcosa quel posto. La radura dove Sanzo l’aveva trovato era oscura, spaventosa, non aveva niente a che vedere con quel posto che pareva così pacifico. C’era qualcosa racchiuso nella sua mente, un luogo che gli somigliava. Ogni volta che provava a ricordare qualcosa sentiva vuoto nello stomaco. Era quello, oltre alla fame che aveva patito per giorni che lo aveva portato a urlare, fino a che Sanzo non l’aveva sentito e salvato. Si toccò lo stomaco e provò l’intenso desiderio di mettere sotto i denti qualcosa.  
Si sentiva più leggero ad aver detto la verità a Tiffany. Non si pentiva di ciò che aveva fatto con Homura. Aveva amato ogni singolo momento con lui, tra le lenzuola di quell’albergo. Ancora ricordava il dolore e l’estremo godimento, quella fantastica sensazione di aver trovato qualcuno di davvero simile a lui. Identico a lui, non più solo al mondo.  
Guardò verso la casa alle sue spalle, dove c’erano i suoi amici. Non era più solo al mondo da molto tempo. Avrebbe dato di tutto, però, per avere anche i suoi ricordi. Sanzo gli stava costruendo un futuro, ma gli sembrava vano, senza il suo passato.

«Non potevamo prima andare in Nebraska e poi spostarci qui? Ci vorranno ore di macchina.»  
«No, è importante che Hakkai e Hakuryu abbiano subito un posto in cui nascondersi quando verranno scoperti i cadaveri», Sanzo indossò la maglia, dando le spalle a Gojyo, che era ancora nudo a pancia sotto sul materasso. Moriva dalla voglia di accendersi una sigaretta, ma se l’avesse fatto Hakkai gli avrebbe aperto la cassa toracica in due parti.  
«A proposito. I cadaveri sono pronti, con le impronte dentarie di Hakkai e Hakuryu. Sono riusciti a trovare due soggetti molto simili.»  
«L’idea di bruciare dei cadaveri veri continua a turbarmi», commentò Gojyo, scostandosi i capelli lunghi dal volto con un braccio, lasciando prima che la folta massa vi si appoggiasse sopra e poi buttandola indietro. Un gesto generalmente associato alle donne, ma che Sanzo riusciva a trovare veramente sensuale solo se fatto da lui.  
«Mh, non vedo quale pietà ci debba essere per assassini e stupratori. Ho sborsato un bel po’ di soldi per questa cosa e deve andare tutto perfettamente. Non posso rischiare certo che il fisco venga a fare domande a me e che anche io mi ritrovi nella situazione di dover scappare.»  
Gojyo si alzò, cominciando a vestirsi.  
«Mi rattrista dovermi separare da Hakkai, insomma ho vissuto con lui per sei anni ed è il mio miglior amico.»  
«La sede principale della Sanzo & Co. è a New Orleans, ma non è necessario che io sia presente negli uffici sempre. Se vuoi puoi vivere nelle vicinanze, io posso fare avanti e indietro.»  
«Vuoi tornare a New Orleans? Pensavo ti trasferissi nelle vicinanze anche tu.»  
Genjo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Non riusciva a capire cosa potesse cambiare averlo vicino o meno, perché era sempre stato abituato a vivere in solitudine.  
«E che ci sto a fare io qui nel Wyoming? E Goku? Dovrà studiare prima o poi, se ne avrà voglia. Anche lui è molto affezionato a tutti voi e l’idea di tornare a New Orleans non lo entusiasma ma…»  
«Tu sei il proprietario di quell’azienda, tuo padre e tutti gli altri soci sono morti. No? E i Sanzo che sono in giro per il mondo neanche li conosci e operano in aziende loro, per i cazzi propri. L’hai detto tu che non devi necessariamente presenziare, a meno che non siano cose importanti, puoi vivere qui o nelle vicinanze e andare a New Orleans col tuo aereo privato. Sei pieno di soldi da fare schifo, hai tutte le possibilità del mondo. Non devi dare spiegazioni a nessuno se vuoi una mega baita con tutti i lussi di questo mondo che affaccia sul parco di Yellowstone! E poi sarebbe da te, asociale quale sei, trasferirti nello stato meno popolato, in mezzo al nulla. Una casa in più o una in meno, che importa? Sarebbe anche un modo per giustificare tutto lo spostamento di denaro. No?»  
Genjo non rispose, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, ponderando le parole di Gojyo. Era così abituato a stare da solo, anche senza Goku, chiuso nella casa famiglia, che non aveva pensato all’eventualità di avere persone da incontrare, gente da vedere. In qualche modo gli mancava la villa bianca di suo padre, quel paradiso in mezzo alla palude, un luogo riparato e isolato, dove andavano a rifugiarsi spesso, fino a trasferircisi definitivamente. Un luogo solo per lui, un tempio in mezzo al nulla dove riposare la mente.  
«Mh, Goku dovrà decidere che cosa fare. Io devo andare fino a Los Angeles per motivi personali, lui può anche non venire con me, può restare qui o a New Orleans, dato che lo aspetta la fidanzata. Posso anche costruire la mega baita, ma non è detto che io riesca a passarci la vita.»  
Gojyo si fece cupo di fronte alla dichiarazione di Sanzo. Indossò la felpa leggera sopra la maglia e gli si avvicinò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
«Perché dici così? Cosa c’è a Los Angeles, oltre la parte mancante del Sutra che ti appartiene?»  
Sanzo adocchiò il diario, ancora per terra, nel punto dove l’aveva lanciato. Andò a raccoglierlo, spolverandolo.  
«Lascia perdere le mie parole. Vado giù a parlare con Goku.»  
Gojyo l’osservò con gli occhi rossi uscire dalla camera da letto, muto e con la schiena ritta, così tesa da spezzarsi. Sanzo non era tipo da curvare le spalle, ma poteva immaginare quale peso portasse sopra di esse.

Strisciava sotto la pelle come un demone. Caldo e viscido, si spostava tra le vene e le arterie, solleticando i tendini e i muscoli. Gli sembrava sovente di vederlo sotto la pelle sottile e chiara, come un’ala nera, semi sommerso dall’epidermide candida, in procinto di distruggerla per uscire. C’erano notti in cui non lo lasciava stare, quella sensazione di riempimento. Sentiva come una patina di metallo nera, dura eppure elastica, sotto la pelle. Era nei momenti di dormiveglia in cui accadeva più spesso. In quell’impercettibile momento in cui la sua coscienza si perdeva per lasciare il posto al sonno. Al mattino era se stesso e la pelle tornava a essere morbida, una copertura perfetta, sensibile e rosa, per i suoi muscoli, i suoi organi e le sue ossa. Non più lo strato superficiale di un mostro che, presto o tardi, sarebbe venuto fuori, mostrando la sua maestosità al mondo.

_Si chiedeva spesso se ci fosse qualcun altro al mondo a soffrire quella prigionia quanto lui._

Non c’era niente di peggio al mondo di non sapere quale fosse il proprio posto. Capitava delle volte in cui si guardava allo specchio e vedeva un uomo, identico a lei. Sembrava detenere il comando della situazione; ogni volta che tentava di parlargli, lui riusciva a farla tornare nel buio. Quando dormiva aveva il suo regno tra i sogni, ma era stanca di esser confinata in quel luogo oscuro. Era uscita poche volte, sedando la sua sete di sangue. Uccidere era naturale come respirare. Era venuta al mondo proprio perché quella sete era diventata incontenibile. Era nata da un groviglio di edera rampicante, la stessa che la tratteneva per le caviglie e per i polsi quando urlava per uscire dal suo bozzolo fatto di carne. Quella convivenza diventa giorno dopo giorno più soffocante.

_Si chiedeva spesso se ci sarebbe mai stata fine a quel lento soffocare._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi indovina la citazione a Melancholia vince un dolcetto. 
> 
> * Frase riportata pari pari dal telefilm Hannibal, detta appunto da Hannibal Lecter.


	49. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: la scena tra Hakkai e Hakuryu è ispirata a Hannibal, e non voglio fare spoiler per chi non l'ha visto. Ma è copiata pari pari, ok? Bene.  
> E poi sì, per me il personaggi di Ethan Powell del film "Instinct", interpretato da Anthony Hopkins, sia molto simile al nostro Genjo Sanzo. Se non avete visto il film, fatelo, a volte non capisco perché delle piccole perle del genere non abbiano la fama che meritano.  
> La scena finale con Ukoku è ispirata al film Stoker, anche se il significato è diverso.  
> Credo non ci siano altre note da segnare, passo e chiudo.
> 
> Penultimo capitolo, c'ho mi causa svariate ansie.

 

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 7**

 

«E dopo tutto questo tempo, eccomi finalmente qui, a raccontare la mia storia», Kanzeon si stagliava statuaria di fronte alla finestra coperta dalla pesante tenda rossa, in quella stanza che solo _loro_ usavano, dando il permesso saltuario ai vari Sanzo di parlare con loro. Kanzeon si era spogliata dalle sembianze di direttrice di orfanotrofi e aveva indossato i suoi abiti bianchi, come una dea superstite di un impero caduto.  
Genjo stava seduto su una poltrona di pelle nera, in attesa, in silenzio.  
«Gli esseri umani sono capaci di sogni di incredibile bellezza, lo diceva sempre Kenren. E anche di terribili incubi, aggiungeva Tenpou. Il Paradiso aveva trovato il suo luogo in un piuttosto esteso quadrato di terra che cinquant’anni prima era stato comprato da un mercenario, in Venezuela. Una città stato senza bandiera, dove gli ex soldati potevano ritirarsi e dare i propri servigi a pagamento, a patto che le motivazioni fossero eticamente in linea col pensiero del fondatore. Un pacifista col fucile in mano, in poche parole. Era impossibile gestire una cosa del genere senza una solida amministrazione e così aderirono al pensiero alcuni come me, ex spie che avevano fatto il loro tempo. Avevo servito il mio paese egregiamente fin quando c’era stato bisogno, potevo ritirarmi e continuare allo stesso tempo a servire l’umanità, non solo un paese. Quando mi ritrovai con Konzen, non trovai altro posto più sicuro per noi che quello. Era davvero un Paradiso: case bianche immerse nella foresta, acqua potabile, buon cibo e tutta la calma del mondo. Andava via via espandendosi e negli anni ottanta poteva già vantare una popolazione di tremila persone. Negli anni novanta si erano raddoppiate. Quando Li Touten prese il potere più della metà se ne andarono e di quelle rimaste una buona percentuale si adattarono subito al suo regime dittatoriale e religioso. Controllo Li Touten da allora. Lui non lo sa, sono sempre rimasta nell’ombra e quando sono uscita da essa, lui era già stato messo fuori gioco. Ora è tornato: pieno di soldi, pieno di potere, con un’idea ancora più distorta di quella che aveva anni fa. Goku era sotto la mia protezione e lui l’ha fatto rapire, segregandolo, usandolo come merce di scambio e come garanzia per i suoi affari. Quando tu l’hai trovato gli assistenti sociali di costrinsero a metterlo in uno dei suoi orfanotrofi, in cui io cominciai a lavorare non appena saputo della presenza del ragazzo, ma era sempre un modo per tenerlo sotto controllo, sicuri che mai te l’avrebbero fatto adottare. La legge è stata dalla tua parte e Li Touten è impazzito. Nessuno reclama fisicamente Goku, ma nessuno vuole neanche che lui ricordi chi è e che cosa rappresenterebbe nel suo paese d’origine. Hai più nemici di quanto credi. I messicani credono che tu sia il Re Giallo, Li Touten presto o tardi reclamerà Goku come garanzia vivente per gli affari col Medio Oriente e quello che farai stasera ti metterà contro tutti i paesi estrattori di petrolio.»  
La donna si sedette di fronte a lui, accavallando le lunghe gambe. I suoi occhi scuri scrutarono quelli violetti di Genjo, freddi e sfuggenti.  
«Indossi definitivamente gli abiti di Komyo.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio. Indossava un completo grigio così chiaro da sembrare bianco e una camicia inamidata. Era perfetto, immobile con una statua, con la pelle quasi pronta a fondersi col cotone dell’abito. Così come Komyo gli era parso un essere vicino al divino, attraverso le immagini brillanti del tubo catodico, ora Genjo pareva al di sopra della sua condizione umana. Avrebbe usato anche la sua macchina per spostarsi; la grossa e blindata limousine nera in cui Komyo discuteva con i suoi pari e collaboratori. Le decisioni di Genjo avrebbero sconvolto il mondo, non solo gli Stati Uniti.  
«Un’altra cosa che ti accomuna a Komyo è il rifiuto di identificarti come americano o, più precisamente, come statunitense. Komyo non nutriva astio per questo paese, ma lo vedeva più come una base per il suo lavoro. Non è mai stato un idealista, il suo intervento nell’IRA è avvenuto più per curiosità che reale senso di appartenenza a un paese che, di fatto, non era il suo. Come lui ti rifiuti di accettare un accento che non è il tuo, eppure non appartieni neanche all’Inghilterra. Uno strumento per comprendere suo padre. Come stai facendo tu ora? Tiri fuori la sua auto per tentare di comprenderlo?»  
Genjo volse lo sguardo altrove. Il diario conteneva pensieri intimi, ma Komyo non era una persona di cui fidarsi. Per quanto più volte suo padre aveva confessato tra quelle pagine di essere sincero, Genjo si domandava fino a che punto. Era possibile che l’uomo che l’aveva adottato e che l’aveva cresciuto in un clima sereno e amorevole, fosse così machiavellico e allo stesso tempo schiavo delle proprie emozioni?  
«L’unico metro di comprensione che ho quello di vivere ciò che lui ha vissuto e comunque la mia esperienza sarebbe limitata, non essendo io lui, come lui non è stato me. Per ora quello che posso cercare di fare è di non infangare il titolo di Sanzo e di fare quello che è mio dovere fare. Mio padre non poté arrivare a questo punto, perché morì prima, è mio dovere portare avanti il progetto. O così o lasciare la cosa in mano ad altri. Non mi fido delle persone, è un lavoro pecioso, ma è stato affidato a _me_.»  
«Quando avevi tredici anni.»  
«Sì. Non avevo altra scelta.»  
Kanzeon sospirò e appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi verso Genjo.  
«E Komyo? Lui aveva altra scelta?»

Hakuryu prese un altro biscotto. Ormai erano quasi due mesi. Ogni tanto si guardava allo specchio e non notava niente di diverso. Aveva sempre avuto il ventre tondeggiante, doveva solo aspettare. Aveva chiesto a Hakkai se un prelievo di sangue così intenso le avrebbe fatto male. Lui disse di no, di non preoccuparsi. Aveva studiato medicina, anche se poi aveva deciso di curarsi dei morti piuttosto che dei vivi, sapeva cosa fare. Hakuryu lanciò un’occhiata al contenitore di vetro che si riempiva di sangue. Inscenare un omicidio non era poi così semplice. La polizia scientifica – e loro lo sapevano bene – era meticolosa nel raccogliere indizi, anche in una casa bruciata, anche su cadaveri carbonizzati. Hakkai aveva avuto l’idea di prendere dei calchi delle arcate dentarie e modificare quelle dei due cadaveri, sapendo che proprio dai denti spesso e volentieri si risaliva all’identità del morto. Non voleva sapere come Genjo era riuscito ad avere due cadaveri, un uomo e una donna della stazza di Hakkai e Hakuryu, due criminali – e il loro aspetto non lasciava intendere altro – venduti morti probabilmente a carissimo prezzo. Pur di togliersi la polizia dalle calcagna Genjo era disposto a fare di tutto. Particolarmente preso ora dal suo lavoro, aveva lasciato a Hakkai e gli altri l’incombenza di occuparsi della cosa, dopo aver sborsato soldi per gli affari più sporchi che un uomo potesse immaginare.  
«Quando la gola viene tagliata il sangue esce di botto, poi rallenta e gli spruzzi si fanno intermittenti. Per questo sto regolando la pressione. Bruceremo la macchina e parte della casa, ma è importante che la cucina resti intatta, o questo sangue andrebbe sprecato.»  
Hakuryu sorrise, mentre l’altro le toglieva gentilmente l’ago dal braccio, premendo con un batuffolo di cotone. I suoi occhi verde lago erano leggermente più scuri del solito, come incupiti dall’azione stessa che stava compiendo.  
«Ogni tanto i tuoi modi gentili da maestrino mi ricordano mio padre. Oh beh… forse i suoi modi erano così rigidi da ricordare Genjo nei suoi momenti migliori, ma non aveva la sua arroganza. Era un militare ed era nato e cresciuto nell’esercito. Sai la cinesina in Kill Bill? Praticamente era lui in versione femminile. Sua madre era di Hong Kong e suo padre giapponese, ma lui era nato in una base militare americana. Era nato per essere un soldato e la sua condizione fisica lo rendeva perfetto per affrontare missioni nelle zone più estreme del pianeta, come quando si infiltrò in un sito di stoccaggio missilistico in Siberia. È morto quando ero appena adolescente e aveva passato gli ultimi anni sulla sedia a rotelle. Aveva una missione: raccontare ciò che era realmente successo. Non ci voleva dire nulla al riguardo, per evitare che ci catturassero e torturassero o facessero la macchina della verità, tutti i dati che raccolse vennero spediti a non so chi e la sua morte per me è rimasto un mistero. Il motivo per cui la sua schiena si era spezzata e i suoi polmoni lentamente collassati. È strano… è come se in qualche modo fosse tutto collegato. Non ho mai pensato che la morte di mio padre avesse a che fare con Carcosa, il Minus Wave o il Re Giallo, ma quando Goku mi ha raccontato della mitologia della religione della Madre della Morte in Sud America, beh… mi si è accesa una lampadina.»  
Raccontò tutto con voce smorzata, mentre Hakkai le lanciava qualche occhiata, sistemando la pressione del piccolo barometro, per permettere al sangue di spruzzare nel modo più naturale.  
«Non mi avevi mai parlato così tanto della tua famiglia.»  
«Se ne sono andati entrambi a pochi anni di distanza e ho sempre avuto solo loro. Non mi piace molto rivangare il passato. È doloroso, se fossero passati più anni, riuscirei a farmene una ragione.»  
Hakkai la fece scendere dal bancone della cucina. Si guardarono attorno: sedie, libri, lenzuola, piatti, tutto rovesciato a terra in un caos costruito ad arte e incredibilmente verosimile. Era stata la parte più divertente del loro piano, distruggere tutto.  
Hakkai le passò una mano sul ventre, e con l’altra le tenne la testa. Hakuryu, avendo avuto l’idea del taglio della gola, voleva premere il grilletto e lasciar fluire il sangue e Hakkai aveva consentito. Con la mano grande e gentile le inclinò la testa di lato, come avrebbe fatto se le avesse davvero tagliato la gola, e lei premette fino a fondo il grilletto dell’erogatore, puntandolo verso l’alto. Il sangue schizzò vischioso e rosso intenso su pareti, mobili e pavimento. Come previsto da Hakkai il sangue alla fine schizzò a intermittenza, avendo meno pressione. Gli esperti della scientifica avrebbero notato questo dettaglio dalle macchie di sangue. Hakuryu si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise. Fecero attenzione a prendere tutto il necessario e uscire dalla casa senza calpestare il sangue o lasciare ulteriori tracce. Fu un lavoro lungo e meticoloso, soprattutto Hakkai doveva far veloce a prendere il cadavere della donna che Genjo aveva fornito e trascinarlo per la casa fino a posizionarla in macchina. Si spillò il sangue alla stessa maniera che aveva fatto con Hakuryu, per usarlo in seguito nella macchina dove si sarebbe suicidato, facendo in modo che sembrasse uscito dai polsi dell’uomo. L’ultima cosa che fece fu versare benzina nella camera da letto e in soggiorno, lasciando un rivolo fino alla macchina che ricoprì con quello che restava. La scientifica sarebbe arrivata alla conclusione che era desiderio dell’assassino dare fuoco all’intera casa, ma di non aver calcolato bene la quantità di benzina e così di aver lasciato da parte la cucina. Dopo aver dato fuoco a tutto si sarebbe rifugiato in macchina con il corpo dell’amata morta e l’avrebbe osservata, con i polsi tagliati profondamente, mentre la macchina prendeva fuoco. Aveva fatto il pieno il giorno prima e sperava che tutto quel combustibile facesse arrostire per bene l’abitacolo e i due corpi, che aveva vestito con molta pazienza con abiti suoi e di Hakuryu.  
Osservarono l’incendio da lontano, seduti al sicuro in un piccolo e anonimo furgone. Hakuryu indossava una parrucca scura e occhiali da vista finti, Hakkai aveva indossato per l’occasione lenti a contatto, che sopportava ben poco, e anche lui una parrucca per camuffarsi. Aspettarono finché della macchina non rimase uno scheletro nero.  
Erano spariti dalla faccia della terra. Hakkai, medico legale e prima insegnante di scienze della scuola primaria, diventato un assassino per salvare la sorella, e Hakuryu, tecnico della scientifica e ancora prima chimico invischiato in affari troppo loschi da sopportare. Entrambi con un passato oscuro e triste. Entrambi certi che non avrebbero mai trovato qualcuno disposto a capirli e soprattutto ad amarli. Hakkai aveva ancora le mani sporche di sangue, nonostante avesse tentato di lavarlo via, ma la sola acqua non bastava. Hakuryu gli prese le dita tra le proprie, così piccole in confronto, e le strinse forte.  
«Il fuoco è purificatore».  
A parlare fu una voce che Hakkai conosceva fin troppo bene e non era quella di Hakuryu, ma quella di una presenza dentro di lui che si faceva sempre più pressante. Guardò nello specchietto retrovisore e la vide, con i suoi brillanti occhi verdi.  
«Cho Hakkai è morto. Lunga vita a Cho Hakkai.»

Arrivati in Cina, Fan rimase impressionata dalla maestosità della proprietà della famiglia di Ukoku. La casa dove lui aveva passato l’infanzia era una magione in vecchio stile, circondata da ettari di giardino. Era tutto tenuto in maniera impeccabile dalla marea di persone al servizio della famiglia, anche se ormai nell’immensa casa non abitava che Mei da sola da anni. Fan sapeva dell’isolamento della donna, ma non aveva mai osato chiedere al collega. Si sentiva quasi intimidita, in quel grigiore di una metropoli moderna, dove si stagliava la grande magione nella sua incantata immobilità.  
Ora che Mei era morta si sentiva più coraggiosa nel fare domande. L’aveva conosciuta per un breve periodo, prima che il padre di Ukoku morisse. Una donna di bell’aspetto, dall’aria austera, sempre ben vestita con abiti preziosi di seta. Tutto in lei le aveva sempre suggerito lusso e opulenza.  
Era invecchiata mantenendo la sua bellezza. La osservò a lungo durante la veglia, vestita di bianco come richiesto dagli usi asiatici, mentre Ukoku si rifiutava di abbandonare il nero. Per lui la morte della madre era una fastidiosa incombenza, un fastidio da togliersi di torno. Nella morte il viso pareva levigato, merito anche del trucco, e la sottile striscia di capelli argentei la faceva apparire ancora più bella. Per quasi vent’anni Ukoku si era rifiutato di vederla e aveva fatto in modo che non uscisse mai dalla proprietà, le era permesso solo di spostarsi in giardino.  
«Perché non è più uscita da questa casa?»  
Ukoku alzò le sopracciglia e sospirò. Infilò le mani in tasca e si rivolse e a Fan, con un sorrisetto sardonico a dipingergli il viso.  
«Ha ucciso mio padre e non ha avuto neanche l’onestà di ammetterlo. Ho dovuto scoprirlo da me. Posso accettare un comportamento del genere da chiunque, ma non di certo da colei che mi ha generato. Avrei anche potuto capirla, se solo non avesse macchinato alle mie spalle.»  
«Avevi diciassette anni, lo ricordo bene. Al funerale erano stati invitati solo parenti stretti. Forse lo ha fatto per proteggerti.»  
«Oh, il classico pensiero materno base, secondo cui se una persona fa una cosa moralmente sbagliata e la nasconde diventa quindi una cosa giusta se è stato fatto per il bene di qualcun altro. Mia madre ha ucciso mio padre solo per gelosia, e potevo anche capirlo, sarei arrivato persino a perdonarla, perché tra loro la situazione si era aggrava per via di un tradimento. Già però mi aveva negato un fratello, negarmi anche un padre era troppo persino per lei, anche se comunque l’ha fatto. Così l’ho punita costringendola a restare chiusa qua dentro fino alla morte. A fermare una sua eventuale fuga ci sono sempre stati uomini pagati da me e parecchi cecchini. Ho sempre anche fatto in modo che non potesse suicidarsi, ingaggiando cuochi, personale della casa, chiunque potesse tenerla sott’occhio. La sua bugia le è costata la libertà. Forse sono stato un po’… vendicativo.»  
Ukoku uscì dalla stanza, senza aspettare che Fan dicesse qualcosa, lasciandola da sola in un freddo silenzio.

Srotolò il progetto sul tavolo della cucina di Hakkai, mostrando la planimetria della casa che avrebbero cominciato a costruire da due mesi a quella parte, una volta finiti gli scavi per il piano sotterraneo e le fondamenta.  
«Wow! Ma è enorme!»  
Hakuryu prese il progetto tra le mani e l’osservò ammirata, con un gran sorriso.  
«Farà sfigurare la nostra modesta baita.»  
«Beh, io non devo nascondermi da nessuno, i media, se mai troveranno la mia nuova casa, la riterranno il rifugio di un ricco annoiato e nulla più. Mi serviva una casa sicura.»  
«Pare quasi un tempio buddhista», commentò Hakkai, osservando il disegno da sopra la spalla di Hakuryu.  
«Il terreno è a qualche kilometro da qui, qua attorno non c’è praticamente nessuno, il primo villaggio è giù a valle, quindi potrete venire a trovarmi, o viceversa, praticamente sempre.»  
«Goku?» Domandò Hakuryu, guardandosi attorno, non vedendolo in giro.  
«È a New Orleans, con Tiffany, nel mio vecchio appartamento.»  
«Oh, ci staranno dando dentro come coniglietti», commentò Gojyo. Genjo riuscì a coglierne l’ironia e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. Vero, Goku e Tiffany erano chiusi da una settimana nell’appartamento, facendosi portare cibo da asporto a casa, neanche non si vedessero da anni, invece che qualche mese. Genjo non concepiva tanta passione carnale, Gojyo invece sì e ne era anche abbastanza invidioso. All’occhiata l’altro gli rispose con un sopracciglio alzato.

Più tardi Genjo e Gojyo si spostarono proprio nel pezzo di terra comprato da quest’ultimo: ettari di bosco con al centro una radura naturale tal terreno edificabile. Una volta in quello spazio nasceva un minuscolo villaggio, andato a fuoco e abbandonato più di un secolo prima. Ormai non rimaneva più niente e le poche macerie rimaste erano state portate via, essendo le persone della zona piuttosto superstiziosa, quel terreno era rimasto invenduto per anni. Finché non era arrivato un ricco magnate a costruirci sopra la propria villa, seguendo tutti i criteri naturalistici del caso, per non attirarsi contro le ire degli ambientalisti e a Genjo non serviva nulla del genere. Osservava il cantiere fermo da lontano, fumando una sigaretta.  
«Perché questo posto?» Chiese Gojyo, guardandosi intorno.  
«È un terreno come un altro.»  
«Tu non fai niente per niente», disse l’altro, di fronte alla risposta fin troppo tranquilla. «Ci sono posti infinitamente più comodi per arrivare e tu hai scelto proprio una radura in mezzo al nulla, anzi, in mezzo al bosco.»  
«Fino agli otto anni sono cresciuto in Inghilterra, poi mio padre mi ha portato qui negli USA, in una bellissima villa coloniale in mezzo alla palude, fuori da New Orleans.»  
Gojyo aggrottò le sopracciglia: Sanzo quasi mai usava aggettivi, che non fossero insulti contro cose o persone, e praticamente mai lo aveva sentito dire _bellissimo_.  
«Questo scenario è completamente diverso, ma mi ha ricordato quella casa. Se ti stai chiedendo perché non torno lì, è bruciata in un incendio.»  
«Questo lo sapevo, me l’ha raccontato Goku. Parliamo spesso ultimamente, mi chiede  cose… cose.»  
Genjo alzò un sopracciglio, immaginando l’oggetto delle loro conversazioni telefoniche.  
«New Orleans, ora il Wyoming, per uno che odia il caldo afoso e il freddo rigido, ti sei andato a cercare i posti giusti. E dire che non ti facevo uno da mezze misure.»  
«Non sono uno da mezze misure, solo da mezze stagioni.»  
Gojyo ridacchiò, stringendo i sensuali occhi rossi. Genjo l’osservò un attimo e tirò fuori una sigaretta, gli si avvicinò chiedendogli da accendere.  
«Ma che vuoi? Non ha un accendino?»  
«No.»  
Gojyo con un moto di irritazione tirò fuori il suo accendino secolare e gli accese la sigaretta. Genjo lo fissò negli occhi, guardandolo dal basso mentre aspirava dalla sigaretta per accenderla.  
«Devi smetterla di fare così.»  
«Così cosa?»  
Gojyo scosse il capo e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, quando una domanda seria gli affacciò alla mente.  
«I Sanzo sono cinque, giusto? Conosci gli altri?»  
«No, prima che mio padre facesse la Sanzo & Co. con altri due, ognuno operava per i fatti suoi per un bene comune. Secondo i calcoli dovrebbero esserne rimasti tre. Non ho assolutamente idea di chi siano e non mi interessa.»  
«Ma perché?»  
«Già ci vogliono morti, se ci trovassero tutti in un posto solo con i Sutra nella stessa stanza o anche solo nella stessa città… cosa pensi che accadrebbe?»  
«Non posso fare altro che darti ragione, tu però hai due Sutra, quello legato all’Economia e quello legato all’Antropologia… tu che diavolo hai studiato?»  
«Economia, perché mi è stata scaricata addosso la responsabilità di gestire un’azienda di Energia, dovevo per forza capirci qualcosa. Mio padre era un antropologo.»  
«Gli antropologi sono come Anthony Hopkins nel film “Instinct”?»  
«Antropologo e naturalista, primatologo mi pare. Perché?»  
«Perché quel personaggio è stronzo e glaciale quanto te, ti ci vedrei benissimo a studiare i gorilla in mezzo alla foresta in Africa.»  
«Mh. Non sarebbe male, effettivamente. Mio padre comunque era un antropologo di tipo culturale: relazioni sociali, religioni, schemi comportamentali e così via.»  
«In questo ti ci vedo di meno.»  
«Resta il fatto che, tra i Sanzo, l’economista non dovrei essere io.»

Non entrava nello studio della madre da quando se n’era andato. Komyo era ancora in vita e Ukoku aveva avuto un periodo difficile mentre concretamente alla fusione a freddo. Mei era arrivata a chiamare l’altro Sanzo per aiutarlo, dato che era sprofondato in uno stadio di allucinazioni audiovisive così potenti da portarlo alla follia. Komyo l’aveva aiutato a uscire da quel torpore e proprio quel giorno ebbe la grande illuminazione, la grande scoperta, la fine di una ricerca durata cinquant’anni. Il motivo per cui Komyo era stato perseguitato per così tanto tempo.  
Fan entrò nello studio a piedi nudi, silenziosa come un gatto. Aveva sentito il rumore fino nella camera da letto: tomi pesanti buttati a terra, colpi dati alle pareti per scoprire anfratti segreti. Aveva indossato una vestaglia ed era andata a cercare la fonte di tutto quel chiasso, trovando Ukoku con i capelli scarmigliati e le maniche della camicia tirate su fino ai gomiti.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
«Mia madre aveva l’accesso al computer controllato, eppure deve aver trovato un modo…»  
«Un modo per cosa?»  
Ukoku le lanciò un’occhiata.  
«Komyo sapeva una cosa e deve averla saputa da qualcuno. Non era tipo da fare ricerche troppo approfondite, non gliene importava molto di niente, a parte una cosa. E mia madre lo sapeva bene.»  
Fan si guardò attorno, entrando in punta di piedi tra libri e documenti rovesciati. Lo vide infine trovare un doppio fondo in un cassetto e trovare un pacchettino.  
Ukoku si sedette a terra, aprendo il pacchetto e trovando dentro una serie di lettere ormai ingiallite. Fan non credeva che Ukoku fosse realmente capace di provare qualcosa fino a quel momento.  
Le sue labbra sottili s’incresparono, il naso si arricciò. Le sopracciglia si aggrottarono e nervosamente si sistemò sul setto nasale gli occhiali da vista, senza che ce ne fosse bisogno.  
«Esci, vattene.»  
Fan restò impietrita dov’era nel sentirlo parlare con quel tono rabbioso.  
«Non hai sentito? Esci!»  
Fece qualche passo indietro, andando a sbattere contro lo stipite della porta.  
«Vattene!»  
I suoi occhi sgranati e la voce rabbiosa la spaventarono tanto da farle tornare la funzione alle gambe e uscire di corsa.

_«Sei riuscito a trovare quello che cercavi, l’aria di casa ti ha fatto bene.»_  
Sua madre sedeva composta ed eretta al tavolo da pranzo, grande quanto l’appartamento di un comune essere umano. Non si torceva le mani, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi altra donna nelle sue condizioni: segregata in casa dal figlio. Questo Komyo non lo sapeva. Mei lo aveva invitato per aiutare Ukoku a uscire dalla sua crisi mistico matematica, era servito, in qualche modo. Ne sarebbe uscito comunque.  
«Solo qui trovo la pace necessaria per pensare. Il tuo chiamare Komyo è stato eccessivo, ma mi ha fatto piacere rivederlo, forse addirittura mi ha dato la giusta spinta.»  
Lei lo guardo con i suoi profondi occhi neri e accennò un sorriso.  
«Sai perché sei stato concepito? Niente discorsi sulla realizzazione dei genitori attraverso i figli. Nei nostri rispettivi campi io e tuo padre eravamo affermati e decisamente superiori a chiunque altro. Non ho mai creduto nella maternità innata delle donne e per me la gravidanza è stato un incubo, ma con la posizione politica che tuo padre aveva assunto, ingaggiare una surrogata sarebbe stato rischioso. Un uomo della sua levatura mentale e morale che si abbassava a pagare una povera contadina per sfornarle il figlio. No… ma non mi sono mai pentita di averti fatto nascere. Io e tuo padre ci siamo incontrati per caso, ma io sono del parere che quelli come noi si sentano tra di loro, a distanza, come qualsiasi altro animale. Non possiamo accoppiarci con persone comuni per mettere al mondo una prole, i nostri geni andrebbero persi. Senza neanche considerare troppo le circostanze; tuo nonno si è arricchito grazie alla sua intelligenza, a volte è solo una questione di fortuna, a volte di calcolo matematico. Sei venuto al mondo per dominare, per eccellere, un esempio perfetto di evoluzione. Non potevo permettere che tuo padre spargesse i suoi geni e li sprecasse così. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi.»  
Ukoku si era appoggiato alla parete, ascoltando ogni parola.  
«Che ci fossi tu dietro la morte di papà c’ero arrivato già da tempo. Ti ho perdonato quando non ti ho ucciso.»  
«Già. E ora hai in mano la soluzione dei problemi del mondo. Sei così intelligente e brillante, eppure a volte ti sfuggono cose basilari. Credi che Komyo sia una persona disposta a mettere da parte il suo grande amore per te?»  
Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo il discorso della madre.  
«Il suo grande amore?»  
«Pensi di essere tu?» Domandò la donna, con un accenno di sorriso.  
Di fronte al silenzio di Ukoku la donna si alzò, appoggiando le mani sul piano di legno.  
«Non tutte le persone sono adatte a essere genitori. Per quanto ci riguarda, io e tuo padre ci siamo amati e ti abbiamo amato, e siamo stati una famiglia felice prima che detestabili varianti non si intromettessero. Amato a modo nostro, ovviamente. Tuo padre fu solo lussurioso, del resto non gli importò mai niente. Ci sono padri però che per i loro figli sarebbero disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa, persino morire. È un amore che travalica la razionalità umana, forse per questo siamo incapaci di capirlo. Forse è per questo che certe decisioni di Komyo ti pareranno incomprensibili e sarà proprio questo a farti maggiormente male: il non capire qualcosa.»  
«Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Mei lo fisso, senza mai sbattere le ciglia, come un’aquila capace di avvistare un piccolo topolino dall’alto del suo volo silenzioso. Un topolino nascosto nella fenditura di una scogliera. Così lei era riuscita a vedere la crepa dell’insicurezza nella perfezione di un individuo intellettualmente perfetto.  
«C’è questo istinto che i primati e più in generale il regno animale ha: quello di proteggere la propria prole. Forse, un giorno, capirai che tutto quello che ho fatto, compreso ciò di cui non sei a conoscenza, l’ho fatto per proteggerti. Fino a questo giorno. Ora non vedo l’ora che l’amore ti distrugga.»

Osservava l’enorme falò bruciare sentendone il calore a debita distanza. All’inizio aveva pensato di bruciare le lettere, poi aveva pensato che forse le lettere erano l’unica cosa utile da salvare. Fan stava al di là del grande rogo di oggetti e vestiti che erano appartenuti a sua madre e l’osservava con uno sguardo ebete e disperato.  
Accennò un sorriso, osservando la servitù buttare nel fuoco tutto ciò che era appartenuto a sua madre, senza fare domande e a occhi bassi. Piccole formiche senza cervello che obbedivano a ogni suo comando, come avevano fatto negli ultimi dieci anni.  
Con la pelle del viso sudata dal calore del fuoco nessuno poteva notare le sue lacrime, ormai seccatasi sulle guance scarne.  
Quando Fan le fu vicina lui la zittì con un movimento della mano, consegnandole in mano una di quelle lettere. Lei la lesse un po’ a fatica, illuminata solo dal fuoco dirompente.  
La vide sgranare gli occhi e poi aggrottare le sopracciglia di fronte alla rivelazione, che era assurda anche per lei.  
«Non si può neanche parlare di coincidenza, quando sei una maledetta stronza che ha preso di mira una ragazza che no aveva alcuna colpa…»  
«Una coincidenza c’è…»  
Ukoku piegò un angolo della bocca, in un ghigno inquietante. Le fiamme proiettavano sul suo volte ombre rossastre, infernali e pericolose.  
«Ho fame», lanciò un’occhiata alla donna di fronte a lui, che a quell’affermazione fece un passo indietro. Ukoku ridacchiò e si riprese la lettera. «Spero che tu ti renda conto che ora che ho avuto da te quello che volevo, sei ai miei occhi al livello di chiunque altro.»  
«Lo so che vuoi mangiarmi. Ma non lo farai adesso.»  
Si scostò spaventata quando la mano dello scienziato si posò tra i suo capelli ondulati.  
«No, non lo farò. Quella vestaglia era di mia madre, vero?»  
Fan si guardò la vestaglia; gliel’avevano data quando aveva chiesto qualcosa con cui coprirsi, non era un capo che usava spesso. Se la tolse e la consegnò alla mano protesa di Ukoku.  
Lui si portò la vestaglia al volto e annusò profondamente.  
«Mh, ha ancora il suo profumo», dopo averlo detto gettò la vestaglia di preziosissima seta tra le fiamme e poi rivolse un sorriso a Fan. «Copriti, fa freddo questa sera.»

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Il richiamo di Carcosa - Parte 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questa la prima parte di Carcosa è finita. Come qualcuno avrà notato questa prima parte si chiama "Il Richiamo", la seconda si chiamerà "Il Regno" e avrà un'impostazione completamente diversa. In questi due/tre anni della stesura ho cambiato idea tante volte e mi sono data per vita altrettante volte. Carcosa è stata ed è il mio riscatto verso una serie di persone che spero di non risentire mai più nella mia vita, è nata dalla volontà di non essere sbattuta fuori dalla scrittura e dal "luogo" che amavo di più. Non dico fandom perché non ne faccio parte. Carcosa doveva essere più corta, doveva essere più semplice, ma poi è diventata una riscrittura del manga, una AU che forse si avvicina più a un'opera lirica, dove non è importante il dove, il come e il quando (per quanto io ci tenga alla verosimiglianza, il mondo di Carcosa di certo non è il nostro, tecnicamente è un'ucronia, termine che avrà più senso nella seconda parte), ma la "musica", non posso neanche dire che la storia è la protagonista, ma la mia visione dei personaggi, che ho cercato di portare all'estremo in situazioni impossibili nel manga stesso.  
> Come disse una volta una mia cara amica cantante lirica: che importanza ha se è ridicolo che in Giappone si canti in italiano? La musica va al di là delle parole <3 E quindi a tal proposito a breve editerò queste note per mettere un link della lista delle musiche e canzoni usate nella prima parte e tenterò, non so come, di metterle in ordine di apparizione.  
> E Carcosa per me va al di là di tutto. La cosa che mi importa è che i personaggi siano verosimili, tutto gira intorno a loro, alla loro evoluzione all'interno di questo contesto.  
> Credo che mi prenderò una pausa di due o tre mesi, in cui mi dedicherò ad altro, prima di tornare a scrivere la seconda parte.  
> Non sono del tutto soddisfatta del capitolo finale, ma spero vi piaccia ugualmente. 
> 
> Nelle note finali ci sarà anche lo SPIEGONE SCIENTIFICO a cura di Mirko, da non perdere.

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 6**

**Il richiamo di Carcosa**

**Parte 8 - Finale**

 

Osservava la città fuori dalla finestra. La civiltà alla fine non era che un enorme formicaio, pieno di piccole operaie costantemente al lavoro. Infilò le mani in tasca, alla ricerca delle sigarette. Schioccò la lingua, ricordando che le aveva abbandonate sul tavolo del camerino dove si era cambiato e dove era stato truccato per apparire al meglio davanti alle telecamere. Aveva voglia di grattarsi via dalla faccia qualsiasi cosa gli avessero messo sopra. Non era la prima volta che appariva in tv, gli era già successo di lasciare brevi e fugaci interviste per le scelte economiche del gruppo finanziario e altre cose del genere. L’intervista più lunga era stata quella in cui era stato fermato da un folto gruppo di giornalisti, durante la crisi diplomatica con la Russia e il blocco di fornitura di gas verso gli Stati Uniti d’America. Dato che loro rivedevano a buona parte degli Stati proprio gas russo, erano dovuti correre al riparo per l’inverno cercando altri fornitori e dovendosi appoggiare a quelli nazionali. L’idea era stata di Sanzo e aveva avuto successo, anche se si era inimicato abbastanza i fornitori russi, che avevano capito che lui poteva fare a meno di loro, almeno per qualche anno.  
Sospirò continuando a osservare fuori, mentre aspettava che la conferenza sull’ambiente a cui era stato invitato, a New York, finisse e lo invitassero a parlare. Con lui c’erano Gojyo e Goku, che si era portato dietro la onnipresente Tiffany. Hakkai e Hakuryu lo avrebbero seguito immersi nella natura selvaggia del Wyoming.  
Schioccò le ossa del collo, muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra, socchiudendo gli occhi. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla spaventosa umanità illuminata nella notte sotto di lui e chiuse le tende.  
Gojyo entrò nel salottino, puzzando di fumo da fare invidia al suo compagno biondo, che desiderava fumare più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Allora? Sei pronto?»  
«Devo solo fare un annuncio.»  
Gojyo si era fatto la coda alta e a Genjo piaceva, anche se non avrebbe mai esternato quel suo gusto ad alta voce. Gli piaceva poter osservare senza problemi la linea della mascella, forte e squadrata, risalire verso le orecchie. Davanti aveva i capelli più corti, che sfuggivano alla presa della coda, e sfioravano gli zigomi e le guance leggermente scavate. La cosa però che gli piaceva di più erano le sue labbra, così piene, morbide esattamente come sembravano essere. Distolse lo sguardo prima che Gojyo si accorgesse del suo studio. Proprio quando voltò gli occhi altrove lo sentì tossire. Aveva già udito quella tosse così violenta e secca un paio di volte durante quei giorni e ultimamente si faceva sempre più forte e preoccupante. Dopo una decina di colpi di tosse così forte da costringerlo a sedersi, Sanzo gli si avvicinò.  
«Forse non è il momento di farti controllare?»  
«Mh, ti stai preoccupando per me?» Scherzò Gojyo, accennando un ghigno.  
«Ci manca solo che sputi sangue, arrangiati quando accadrà.»  
«Oh, andiamo, è solo un po’ di bronchite, ci sono andato dal medico.»  
Sanzo alzò un sopracciglio, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa un’addetta alla trasmissione lo andò a chiamare.

Gojyo andò a sedersi di fianco a Goku, che durante la conferenza degli altri presenti non aveva fatto altro che cazzeggiare con Tiffany guardando immagini sul cellulare. Erano due adolescenti che si affacciavano all’età adulta, ma Gojyo invidiava la loro spensieratezza, se lui ripensava alla propria adolescenza o addirittura infanzia, gli veniva da dubitare di averla mai effettivamente vissuto quei periodi.  
«Ehi, voi due, dovreste ascoltare quello che gli altri hanno da dire.»  
Tiffany piantò gli occhi azzurro intenso in quelli di Gojyo e fece un gran sorriso.  
«Hai ragione, ma è stato davvero difficile seguire tutta quella terminologia specifica sull’economia e l’ecologia, però quando parlerà Sanzo giuro che staremo attenti.»  
«Manca ancora molto?» Domandò Goku, girandosi verso Gojyo.  
«No, sono andato via proprio perché erano andati a chiamarlo. Voi avete idea di che cosa dirà durante il suo intervento?»  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo, sbattendo le ciglia lunghe sugli occhi dorati.  
«Non l’ha voluto accennare niente neanche a me.»

Mentre la pancia di Hakuryu lievitava, la casa veniva costruita e Hakkai finiva di arredare e costruire la sua serra, l’estate passava e arrivava di nuovo l’inverno. Novembre giungeva al suo termine e arrivava quello che, tecnicamente, era il suo compleanno. Venti giorni prima c’era stato quello di Gojyo e tutti insieme si erano trovati alla baita di Hakuryu e Hakkai, festeggiando con più piatti salati che dolci, seguendo i gusti del festeggiato. Verso sera Sanzo uscì per fumare, cominciando a passeggiare nel bosco buio. Non essendo per niente una zona illuminata, se non da qualche sporadico lampione posto sulla strada principale, si era portato dietro una grossa pila per illuminare il sentiero. Aveva un buon senso dell’orientamento, poteva allontanarsi dai rumori della festa per un po’. Quel bosco suscitava in lui un fascino che raramente, nei suoi pellegrinaggi fatti in adolescenza, aveva provato. Era buio, aveva un odore che non aveva niente a che fare con l’umanità. Odorava di umido e di selvaggio, ogni piccolo suono che udiva non apparteneva a un essere umano, questo in parte lo confortava. La lontananza dalla civiltà lo faceva sentire come quando abitava in Inghilterra o nella grande casa bianca vicino a New Orleans. In Inghilterra la grande antica magione comprata quando cadeva a pezzi e restaurata sorgeva nel bel mezzo della campagna, circondata da un enorme parco in cui il piccolo Koryu aveva imparato a camminare e a correre. Aveva fatto venire dolori alla milza del povero Komyo per tutte le volte che si era nascosto nel labirinto di pietra dietro la magione, imparando a orientarsi col sole, con i suoni e persino con gli odori. Poi c’era stata la palude attorno all’antica casa coloniale bianca, che pareva risplendere di luce propria nel verde acceso della vegetazione circostante. Bruciata la casa si era trasferito nell’appartamento che il padre aveva comprato e praticamente mai usato nel centro di New Orleans, in mezzo a quella giungla metropolitana fatta di smog, di rumori che non cessavano mai a ogni ora, di urla umane, di lingue che si mischiavano, così come le cucine e i colori della pelle. In tutto quel caos Genjo si era sentito un estraneo più che nella vera giungla, quella in Cambogia o in Guatemala e si era rifiutato di dare un aspetto civile a quelle quattro mura, arredandola, cosa che poi aveva fatto Jikaku per lui, quando era ancora vivo.  
Lontano da tutto quel frastuono, immerso in un buio che permetteva di osservare le stelle, Genjo poteva finalmente udire i propri pensieri. Chiuse gli occhi, spegnendo la luce della pila e immergendosi in un’oscurità confortevole quanto il ventre materno. Udì un rumore, riaprì gli occhi. Davanti a lui si stagliava in tutta la sua spaventosa magnificenza un orso bruno, per l’esattezza un Grizzly, tipico della zona. Alla luce della luna che brillava quella sera, Sanzo riuscì a vederlo, minaccioso e guardingo, esattamente come lui. Non era la prima volta che aveva a che fare con grandi predatori e con un orso era la seconda. Accennò un sorriso e scosse il capo.  
«Non ti conviene», sussurrò. «Sei troppo vicino a un territorio che non ti appartiene. Va’via.»  
L’orso si voltò indietro, come ad aver realmente compreso le parole di Sanzo, camminando col suo passo pesante e tornando da dove era venuto.  
Udì altro nella notte, un rumore viscido, basso, non legato al mondo naturale. Si guardò in giro, tenendo d’occhio il grande orso che si allontanava con passo ozioso.  
Lo vide nascondersi dietro un albero. Accese la luce appena non ebbe più l’orso nel suo campo visivo e si avviò a passo lento verso la cosa che aveva visto. Udì ancora quel verso, basso e umido, vibrante, come proveniente dal terreno stesso. Si mosse piano, calpestando le foglie secche sul terreno bagnato. L’essere sembrava muoversi a scatti, con braccia magre sul corpo umanoide. Abbassò la luce, lasciando che l’essere uscisse dal suo nascondiglio. Poteva vederlo alla luce della luna: umano ma non umano, ricoperto da spessa pelle nera. Dalle sue spalle cadevano pesanti piume nere e il suo volto sembrava come scolpito nell’ebano, con le sembianze di…  
«Ehi! Sanzo!»  
Si voltò di scatto, puntando la luce in faccia a Gojyo, che era riuscito a trovarlo nel buio della foresta.  
«Tira giù quel cazzo di faro! Non dovresti addentrarti così tanto, ci sono gli orsi! Chissà come cazzo fa Hakkai a tenerli lontani… quello è capace di orinare  tutto intorno alla casa, dai retta a me…»  
Sanzo abbassò la pila e sospirò pesantemente.  
«Sei venuto a cercarmi?»  
«Beh… sei sparito da praticamente un’ora. Hakury insiste col tagliare la torta di compleanno che ha preparata e solo dio sa quanto è pericoloso contraddire una donna al sesto mese… o settimo. Comunque la sua pancia è molto grossa e lei molto irritabile e affamata.»  
Genjo annuì, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Stavo solo pensando alla conferenza di fine mese, torniamo indietro.»

Aprì gli occhi, trovandosi davanti a un mare di facce silenziose. Prese un profondo respiro e si lasciò abbagliare dai caldi e soffocanti faretti che gli illuminavano il viso. Cominciò a parlare, a presentarsi, come se fosse necessario, come CEO della Sanzo&Co, come responsabile di una delle più grandi e fruttuose aziende per la produzione e compravendita di risorse energetiche. Una società all’avanguardia, che investiva più della metà dei propri profitti in tecnologie per l’energia rinnovabile.  
Dopo aver introdotto il discorso si prese una pausa. Davanti a sé vide solo la grafia ordinata e minuta di Komyo.

_Nel giorno del tuo compleanno, qualunque anno sia, se la macchina sarà ultimata, annuncialo al mondo._

«Siamo fieri di annunciare alla comunità scientifica che il nostro prototipo per l’energia ottenuta dalla fusione nucleare fredda catalizzata a muoni, è ultimato e funzionante, tanto da essere decisi a imporci sul mercato con un tipo di energia completamente pulita e completamente naturale.»  
Un brusio di voci concitate si alzò durante la sua pausa e quei volti statici si ruppero in numerose espressioni.  
«Sappiamo che più volte gli scienziati si sono avvicendati negli anni col tentativo di creare una macchina che potesse portare alla fusione, di esperimenti non riproducibili e di tanti problemi legati ai combustibili, sulle reazioni chimiche e sulla fallacia del progetto. Per quasi settant’anni i Sanzo si sono preposti l’obiettivo di creare energia pulita, a basso costo, a basso o nullo impatto ambientale e di venire in contro alle reazioni economiche e sociali che ciò comporterebbe. Noi Sanzo operiamo in modo indipendente l’uno dall’altro, mio padre fondò una società con altri due Sanzo, andando contro delle regole che erano state redatte durante la seconda guerra mondiale e che avevano senso durante la tensione della guerra fredda. Non ho avuto modo di incontrare e conoscere i miei colleghi, ma ho seguito delle istruzioni che mi hanno portato fin qui. Non sto dicendo che da domani si smetterà di usare il petrolio, non sto dicendo che ci saranno macchine che funzioneranno a catalizzatori, sto dicendo che la macchina funziona, che presto verranno fatte dimostrazioni e lì a parlare saranno gli scienziati che vi hanno lavorato fino ad ora. Se non fossi certo che la macchina funziona e che la sua energia è vendibile ora non sarei qui. Ci rendiamo disponibili a domande di qualsiasi natura, lascio la parola al mio segretario Ryuzen.»  
Si spostò dal microfono, chiudendo gli occhi, stanco. Ryuzen prese il suo posto sul palco, continuando a sistemarsi nervosamente gli occhiali sul naso e tossendo per attirare l’attenzione.  
«Per favore, per favore! Calma! Fate domande uno a uno, con alzata di mano!»

Poche cose tappavano la bocca a Ukoku, interrompendo la sua odiosa parlantina. Aveva lavorato assieme al team della Sanzo&Co. alla macchina del “Progetto per l’Energia Celeste”, soffrendo terribilmente nel vedere quella che era la sua scoperta messa in mano a delle scimmie. Aveva perso svariati kg e accumulato barba e capelli nel periodo di delirio in cui gli mancava così poco ad arrivare alla verità sulla formula che gli avrebbe permesso di rendere ciò che era stata solo teoria e fallimenti in realtà, ovvero allungare la vita ai muoni, in modo che potessero catalizzare più fusioni nucleari e creare energia costante e stabile. Persino Godai non era arrivato oltre agli esperimenti, che negli anni ’90 avevano scosso tanto clamore quanta incredulità, tanto da non esser preso sul serio dalla comunità scientifica quando aveva riferito di aver trovato il modo di generare muoni a basso costo energetico. Venne zittito e tornò quindi a occuparsi della cosa in segreto, mentre si avviava a prendere il premio Nobel assieme al suo team per un’altra ricerca importante. Ukoku aveva sfidato la sorte andando in contro a quello che sarebbe stato definito un suicidio professionale se non avesse trovato la formula che portava a una reale fusione, senza dover arrivare a temperature come quelle del Sole. La macchina di cui Sanzo parlava, che altro non era che un enorme dispositivo costruito in collaborazione con scienziati russi, che da tempo collaboravano con i Sanzo, specie da quando due di loro, negli anni ’70, erano stati proprio russi. Erano arrivati alla terza generazione del dispositivo, migliorato dai primi prototipi degli anni ’50, soprattutto grazie a Ukoku, che da dietro le quinte aveva fatto il lavoro – mentale – sporco. Una tecnologia accessibile a pochi, che in un mondo ideale alla Asimov sarebbe stato messo a disposizione dell’intero mondo. Se il mondo fosse stato gestito da una tecnocrazia, almeno.  
Fece cadere il cucchiaino nella tazza e chiuse gli occhi. Al suo fianco Fan continuava a sorseggiare tè bianco senza dire niente. La conferenza mostrava un impacciato Ryuzen che sviava dalle domande più scomode, cercando di parlare di economia e di finanze e non tanto di scienza. Sanzo aveva confermato che l’energia pulita era possibile e che erano arrivati al punto di poterla addirittura vendere, ciò significava miliardi di dollari per la costruzione di dispositivi immensi per chi avesse voluto spenderci soldi e il farsi nemico gran parte del pianeta Terra che basava la sua economia sullo sfruttamento di combustibili fossili.  
«Credi che gli daranno il Nobel per la pace?» Domandò sarcastico alla donna al suo fianco.  
«Solo se l’Energia Celeste dovesse portare alla fine di ogni conflitto bellico nel mondo e ne dubito. Però potresti andare a ritirare tu il Nobel per la scienza che aspetti da una decina di anni.»  
«Non me ne faccio un cazzo, me ne dovrei meritare più di uno se è per questo», commentò con un’alzata di sopracciglio. «Komyo avrebbe dovuto prima pensare a un modo per cambiare la società, prima di consegnarle l’unico metodo di reale prosperità.»  
Si alzò per accendersi una sigaretta. Ricordava ancora bene quando Komyo aveva dato l’annuncio della scoperta di Ukoku e dell’inizio delle sperimentazioni. Non sembrava passato un giorno. Koryu non era più un bambino e Komyo era morto. Ukoku stesso lavorava al lato oscuro di quello che pareva il progetto filantropico più grande delle umane vicende.  
«Komyo aveva molto potere, ma non quello di cambiare la società, non quella mondiale almeno.»  
Ukoku alzò un sopracciglio e accennò un sorriso.  
«Per questo adesso ci sono io! Dimmi, la nostra gestante, come sta?»  
«Molto bene, lei è in salute, il feto pure. Si è fatta dire il sesso, lo vuoi sapere?»  
«È irrilevante, ma se ci tieni tanto a dirmelo…»  
Fan accennò un sorriso e posò la tazza sul tavolino di vetro di fronte a lei.  
«È una femmina.»  
«Mh. Una femmina. Spero abbia i tuoi capelli.»  
Fan sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte e si sistemò i capelli che le erano caduti davanti al viso. Stavano insieme più spesso, anche dopo il lavoro. Fan lo trovava sempre fastidioso e irritante, ma era tornato _qualcosa_ , quel senso di appartenenza che aveva provato in passato, quando parlavano di Asimov nel laboratorio di chimica. Ukoku l’aveva resa partecipe a qualcosa di più grande di lei, di più grande di loro e si sentiva in qualche modo privilegiata.  
Ukoku rivolse lo sguardo alla televisione; ora era di nuovo inquadrato Genjo, che si rifiutava stoicamente di rispondere ad altre domande dei giornalisti, mentre scendeva le scale dell’hotel che ospitava la conferenza e saliva sull’auto blindata che era stata di Komyo.  
«Mh, l’ha educato bene al piccolo soldatino biondo.»

All’interno della macchina blindata l’esterno era solo un ovattato insieme di mani, braccia e bocche urlanti che Sanzo non poteva sentire. I vetri oscurati non potevano mostrare il suo volto quasi annoiato, la sua spalla appoggiata a quella di Gojyo. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, inspirando a fondo l’odore dei sedili nuovi di pelle che si fondeva con anni di conferenze tenute in macchina. Un guscio nero e lucido in cui Komyo custodiva la sua vita. Un guscio nero e lucido con cui passare in mezzo a folle in ribellione, in lutto o esultanti di felicità. Allo stesso modo ora quel pesantissimo mezzo di protezione lo isolava da una folla avida di domande.  
Sanzo però aveva solo un’idea in testa. Guardò Gojyo, tanto intensamente da costringerlo a voltarsi verso di lui. Affondò le dita nella sua chioma rossa, sciogliendola dalla stretta coda, lasciando che cadesse sulle sue spalle, e sulle mani che la tenevano. Lo attirò a sé, voglioso come raramente lo era stato in passato. Gojyo accolse subito la sua passione, come Genjo aveva previsto, andando a togliersi la giacca. Erano due uomini grandi e muscolosi, chiusi sul sedile posteriore di una limousine blindata che era calda come un ventre materno. La strada verso il loro hotel era lunga e il traffico era ingarbugliato.  
Gojyo gli aprì i pantaloni e Sanzo gli domandò cosa stesse facendo.  
«Mi salti addosso in macchina e mi domandi poi che faccio? Vuoi aspettare di essere in albergo?»  
Glielo domandò dolcemente, accarezzandogli i capelli. Sanzo scosse il capo.  
Aveva accumulato adrenalina per quasi un mese, nutrendo ben poco la sua tigre, che si era vista privata del cibo già nei mesi precedenti. Sanzo lo attirò a sé, cercando le sue labbra carnose, mordendole e tirandole tra i denti, prima di baciarlo. Intanto Gojyo lo aveva semi spogliato, tirandogli giù i pantaloni quasi fino alle ginocchia. Aiutò Gojyo a slacciarsi i pantaloni e con sua grande sorpresa lo vide abbassarseli fino alla caviglia.  
«Che fai?»  
«È la tua serata questa, no?»  
Lo vide cercare qualcosa nella tasca interna della sua giacca di pelle. Si portava sempre dietro un tubetto di lubrificante, sapendo quanto a Sanzo salisse la libido nei momenti meno opportuni e nei posti più strani.  
L’osservò spremere buona parte del tubetto sulla sua virilità, intuendo quale fossero le sue intenzioni.  
«Ti farai solo male, è troppo stretto qui.»  
In tutta risposta Gojyo gli tappò la bocca, come aveva fatto durante la loro prima notte insieme. Sul grosso sedile di pelle che riusciva a malapena a ospitare entrambi distesi, Gojyo se ne stava accucciato scomodamente sopra di lui, che si calava su di lui tra smorfie e mugolii mal trattenuti mentre sentiva il fiato caldo di Sanzo sulla sua mano.  
Sanzo appoggiò le mani sulle sue cosce muscolose, stringendole tra le dita mentre si muoveva col bacino, andando in contro ai movimenti di Gojyo, che si facevano sempre più vogliosi e urgenti, così come i suoi sospiri. Spostò le mani dalle sue cosce alle sue natiche, afferrandole, aspirando a pieno polmoni il profumo dei capelli rossi dell’altro, appena la sua bocca fu libera e Gojyo più vicino a lui, chinatosi per baciarlo.  
Non era per niente come quella volta con Shuei; un sentimento adolescenziale scandito in attimi di dolcezza impacciata, aveva davvero voglia di scopare, poco gli importava di fottere o meno, l’importante era sentire tutto quel calore. Sotto la pelle il sangue scorreva veloce, il cuore batteva come un pazzo.  
Fu guardandolo negli occhi che venne dentro di lui, inarcando il collo, cercando spazio sul sedile posteriore. Chiuse gli occhi solo un attimo, lasciandosi andare a un sospiro soddisfatto, mentre si rilassava. Poco dopo sentì Gojyo che si spostava da sopra di lui e che lo afferrava per i fianchi, facendolo voltare e trattandolo con la delicatezza che avrebbe avuto su un sacco di patate. *  
Neanche si era ripreso dall’orgasmo che Gojyo cominciò a scoparlo velocemente, con urgenza, tenendolo sollevato per i fianchi, inginocchiato e curvo in quella scatola di alluminio su quattro ruote. Strinse il sedile di pelle, trattenendo il respiro tra una spinta e l’altra. L’aria ormai era pregna di odore di sudore e sperma e Sanzo non riuscì a togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che lì dentro avrebbe sempre sentito quello, al di là di qualsiasi detergente usato per pulire. Mancava solo l’odore del sangue, lì dentro. Gojyo gli solcò la pelle mentre veniva, allo stesso modo in cui Sanzo si aggrappava alla pelle del sedile. Lo sentì poi spostarsi verso il pavimento della macchina. Girò lo sguardo verso di lui, che lo osservava ansante e sorridente dalla sottile moquette scura con cui era coperto il pavimento dell’auto. Con i pantaloni ancora aperti e semi calati, i capelli appiccicati sul volto sudato. Bello, così tanto che era stato quasi tentato di dirlo a voce alta.  
«Non invidio chi dovrà pulire questo schifo e nemmeno l’autista che ci sta ancora trasportando, per quanto il separé sia insonorizzato e spesso…»  
Genjo alzò entrambe le sopracciglia mentre tornava a sedersi, sistemandosi i pantaloni.  
«Ci passeremo molto tempo su questa macchina, mio padre pensò a una limousine blindata quando un attentato in autostrada lo prese in pieno, causandogli una brutta ferita alla gamba.»  
«Come ci provarono?»  
«Gli andarono addosso, guidando contro mano una grossa macchina piombata. Distrussero il muso della sua Aston Martin e la gamba destra gli rimase incastrata tra le lamiere e buona parte del motore. L’assalitore morì, si scoprì poi che per aver fallito l’attentato aveva morso una capsula di cianuro, in modo da non poter essere interrogato o torturato per avere informazioni.»  
Gojyo riprese fiato e si portò indietro i capelli lunghi.  
«Pensavano anche loro che lui fosse il Re Giallo?»  
Genjo si rilassò sul sedile, guardando fuori dal finestrino le luci di una città che non conosceva la notte.  
«Temo che lui lo fosse davvero. Quello vero però, non un assassino che si diverte a usare seta gialla per decorare le sue vittime. Non so quale prospettiva sia la peggiore.»

Con la schiena curva suo fratello l’aveva accolto nell’appartamento a New Orleans. Era andato a trovarlo prima di tornare nel Wyoming; di Kougaiji non c’erano notizie da mesi, tanto che ormai non si cercava neanche più una persona in vita, ma un cadavere, e il corpo di polizia era passato a lavorare su casi più importanti, sempre tenendo aperto quello del loro collega scomparso. Solo Dokugakuji sembrava non darsi pace; la sua casa era diventata un secondo ufficio: scartoffie ovunque, una mappa della Louisiana e una degli Stati Uniti, segnando le rotte degli spostamenti della matrigna, della sorella e non riuscendo comunque a cavare un ragno dal buco. Tra scatoloni di vecchi casi irrisolti simili di quella e altre giurisdizioni, la piccola ma sempre pulita casa di Dokugakuji ora sembrava un campo di battaglia. Lo accolse in casa indossando dei jeans strappati e una larga maglia bianca.  
«Vuoi del caffè? Sempre se c’è del caffè già pronto, altrimenti te lo preparo.»  
«Non ti preoccupare, prendo una birra se ce l’hai.»  
Doku arricciò le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico.  
«Birra alle dieci del mattino, il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio, eh?»  
Prese una lattina dal frigo e gliela lanciò prima di lasciarsi andare sul divano. Gojyo si accomodò sulla poltrona di fianco. Fece per dire qualcosa ma una voce acuta lo interruppe. Yaone lanciò un piccolo urlo e tentò inutilmente di coprirsi le mutande con la grossa maglia da uomo, sparendo dietro al muro.  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e tornò a guardare il fratello, che nel frattempo non aveva cambiato minimamente espressione.  
«Tu e Yaone, se ti chiedi come la conosco è perché una volta Hakkai è uscito con lei.»  
«Sì, ha un debole per gli uomini molto gentili. Ma è stato solo sesso consolatorio. Andiamo avanti a pizza, disperazione e sesso consolatorio e tu solo sai quanto io detesti questa cosa.»  
 Gojyo alzò un sopracciglio e annuì, aprendo e bevendo un sorso della sua birra. Se c’era una cosa che Doku detestava di certo, era quello di consolare qualcuno scopando, ma poteva ben capire perché i due erano arrivati a quel punto. Amici di Kougaiji da anni, la sua scomparsa doveva averli fatti sprofondare nello sconforto.  
«Kougaiji è come scomparso nel nulla. Si è trovata la sua macchina incidentata e qualcuno deve averlo estratto dall’auto, ma non ci sono impronte. Niente. Le impronte dei pneumatici dell’auto che è andata addosso alla sua è stata trovata bruciata, o almeno si pensa che possa essere quella. È stato un lavoro meditato, preciso, schematico. Chi ha agito ha osservato i movimento di Kougaiji per giorni e lo ha allarmato con la sparizione di Lirin. Fa parte tutto di uno schema che è sotto uno strato di fuliggine così spesso che io per quanto cerchi di spazzarla via è sempre lì, è come polvere che si deposita un attimo dopo averla tolta. La sua sparizione fa parte di un piano intricato… Lirin, Kougaiji e Gyokumen che pur essendo indagata si comporta come se niente fosse, rilasciando interviste in cui si dice amareggiata e sofferente e la polizia ha fatto tutto quello che poteva, è così pulita che risulta ancora più sospetta. Sono passati mesi e mesi, l’estate è passata e tra poco sarà di nuovo inverno e io non so più dove sbattere la testa, non posso credere che Gyokumen sia riuscita a liberarsi dei due figli facendola franca così. Lo sai che Yaone mi ha raccontato di esser stata rapita quando era adolescente, da una banda che era stata pagata per sequestrare belle ragazze da consegnare al Millepiedi, lo stesso che ha stuprato e seviziato Kanan, la sorella di Hakkai. Kougaiji scovò la banda prima che a lei capitasse qualsiasi cosa. Non è una coincidenza spaventosa?»  
Dokugakuji si alzò, abbandonando la lattina di birra sui fogli sparsi sul tavolino di legno. Si avvicinò alla cartina degli Stati Uniti: un insieme di fili e puntine incollate su città, autostrade, zone turistiche e industriali e tutto portava a ovest, a Los Angeles e anche più in alto, in un’anonima città vicino al confine col Canada.  
«Non so dove altro guardare, sono l’unico ormai che sta lavorando su questo caso. Gojyo… non posso credere che sia sparito nel nulla, non posso accettare che sia finita così.»  
Gojyo si avvicinò a lui, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. Lo vide continuare a fissare quel punto dove capeggiava la scritta California.  
«Lo sai che è lì che ci sono le sequoie? Gli alberi più alti e larghi del mondo. Le ho sognate e continuo a sognarle. Io e te in questa foresta immensa, qualcosa che non ha niente a che vedere con le foreste che uno può immaginare, no… un luogo così antico da sembrare una cattedrale fatta di tronchi e foglie. Sei lì, nella foresta, da qualche parte. Io ti sento, ma non posso vederti. Lo so che è una stronzata, questi sogni non vogliono dire niente, ma mi ossessiona l’idea che la California sia il luogo in cui converge quasi tutto.»  
Gojyo non glielo disse. Non gli disse che anche lui aveva spesso sognato di incontrarlo tra le sequoie giganti. Di vederlo ferito, sporco di sangue, seduto nel mezzo del nulla di una foresta antica quanto civiltà di cui conosceva solo il nome. Strinse la sua spalla, rassicurandolo che sarebbe andato tutto bene, richiamato dallo sguardo dalla piccola puntina gialla posta nel nulla di una cittadina abbondata al confine col Canada.

L’atmosfera famigliare e calda della baita in cui Hakkai e Hakuryu vivevano era rigenerante per i giorni di ansia e tensione che Genjo stava vivendo. Dopo l’annuncio del funzionamento della macchina e della creazione di energia pulita a basso costo – escludendo quello della costruzione della macchina – stava vivendo in un clima di panico generale. Lui all’apparenza era imperturbabile, mentre attorno a lui le quote azionarie della Sanzo & Co. crollavano e risalivano, raggiungendo vette che raramente altre società avevano toccato prima. Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi, come tutti. Anche Gojyo e Goku subivano la tensione di quel momento storico. Goku aveva ripreso a seguirlo, ancora troppo giovane per decidere se far parte un giorno della Sanzo & Co. ma nell’età giusta per farsi due domande riguardo il proprio futuro. Non era tipo da mettere la testa tra i libri e studiare e Genjo lo sapeva bene e non aveva neanche intenzione di renderlo partecipe di quel mondo che era l’Economia, fatta di avvoltoi e sciacalli. Goku però dimostrava di essere incredibilmente maturo certe volte, tanto da cominciare a seguirlo in ufficio per capire in cosa consistesse il suo lavoro. Intanto il suo rifugio tra i boschi era quasi ultimato. Goku si stava abituando pian piano a stare senza Sanzo, cosa che gli veniva difficile persino quando era in orfanotrofio, ma aveva praticamente preteso che ci fosse una stanza anche per lui e così era stato. Per quanto gli piacesse fingere di fare l’adulto assieme a Tiffany nell’appartamento di New Orleans, sentiva il bisogno di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto assieme al suo padre putativo, mentre Tiffany aveva preso a studiare a New Orleans, non sopportando più il clima ostile della sua famiglia naturale a New York.  
Ora erano lì tutti insieme, a bere cioccolata calda e a mangiare le torte preparate da Hakkai.  
Sanzo stava pigramente girando della panna nella cioccolata calda, ascoltando distrattamente le chiacchiere degli altri. Gojyo faceva invece un’immensa fatica a staccare gli occhi dai seni immensi di Hakuryu. Era ingrassata intorno al sesto mese, prendendo una decina di kg, soprattutto di seno. Quella sera si era fatta i codini che poggiavano delicati sulle spalle strette e indossava un vestito con un scollo quadrato che metteva in evidenza il seno abbondante. Ogni tanto Hakkai tossendo cercava di riportarlo alla realtà, sorridendogli con quel fare omicida che Gojyo conosceva fin troppo bene, Hakuryu invece non dava modo di far capire se apprezzasse o meno le occhiate del rosso o la gelosia del proprio compagno.  
Gojyo avvolse il collo di Genjo con il suo braccio dentro, rubandogli una cucchiaiata di cioccolata.  
«Ehi…»  
«Come fai a mangiare questa roba così dolce, c’è più panna che altro qui dentro.»  
«A me piace così, leva questo braccio di merda», rispose Sanzo, tornando a difendere la sua adorata cioccolata iper zuccherata.  
Nel clima di festa generale il cellulare aziendale di Sanzo cominciò a suonare insistente. Gojyo lanciò un’occhiata al nome sul display.  
«Ukoku? E chi è?»  
«Il fisico che è sta a capo al team scientifico e anche uno dei più grossi azionisti della società. Parlandoci chiaro,con i suoi soldi ci siamo pagati una coscia e un’ala di tutta la struttura.»  
Goku alzò un dito per fare una domanda, ma venne frenato da Sanzo.  
«Sì, in quest’analogia l’azienda è un pollo.** Scusate ma devo rispondere.»  
Si alzò per appartarsi e rispose, ma dall’altoparlante uscì alta e perfettamente udibile a tutti la voce dell’uomo, dato che Sanzo aveva dimenticato di togliere il vivavoce, che usava di sovente in ufficio.  
Hakuryu molte cose poteva dimenticare, ma non di certo quella voce e quell’accento particolare.  
«Ehi Genjo! Ma dove cazzo sei finito? Ti avrò mandato sei mail almeno, ti sembra il modo di ignorare i tuoi collaboratori?»  
Fu tutto quello che Hakuryu udì prima che Sanzo togliesse il vivavoce.  
«Nii», sussurrò, osservando la schiena dell’uomo al telefono allontanarsi. Hakkai le lanciò un’occhiata, avendola sentita sussurrare.  
«Haku, c’è qualcosa che non va?»  
«Forse», disse lei alzandosi.  
Aspettò che Sanzo finisse la telefonata, lo vide rientrare velocemente e fare segno a Gojyo e Goku.  
«Io devo rientrare a New Orleans, niente di grave, ma serve la mia presenza, se voi volete restare qui non c’è problema, sarò di ritorno tra tre giorni.»  
Prese intanto il suo cappotto e il resto delle sue cose, così come anche Gojyo e Goku. A Gojyo sarebbe piaciuto restare, ma sarebbe stato poi difficoltoso andarsene da solo senza destare troppi sospetti, avrebbe dovuto aspettare il ritorno di Sanzo e alla lunga, senza altro svago se non quello della serra di Hakkai, si sarebbe annoiato a morte.  
Hakuryu lo seguì fuori dalla baita, là dove era parcheggiato il fuori strada che usavano per arrivare fino a lì. Lo seguì meglio che poté, dato che Sanzo si muoveva a passo svelto e aveva l’aria anche parecchio scocciata.  
«Sanzo! Hai altre informazioni riguardo a quel tizio, Ukoku?»  
«Perché me lo domandi? Ha cominciato a lavorare alla Sanzo & Co. quest’anno, avevamo bisogno di un fisico che portasse avanti i lavori. Ho dei fascicoli su di lui e sembra il solito scienziato… certo le informazioni sono parziali ma…»  
«Devo risentire la sua voce, devo capire o meno se mi sbaglio su una sensazione che ho avuto. Credo che Ukoku sia Nii…»  
Sanzo le lanciò un’occhiata, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non metteva in dubbio le parole di Hakuryu, ma come ogni cosa poneva il suo dubbio.  
«L’hai capito da una sola frase sentita in vivavoce?»  
«Non potrei mai dimenticare quella voce. Promettimi di indagare.»  
Sanzo annuì e salì in macchina. Hakuryu sospirò e proprio in quel momento, mentre osservava la macchina allontanarsi, le venne in mente il particolare più schiacciante che poteva convincere Sanzo: le due lauree che una volta aveva trovato abbandonate in un cassetto della scrivania di Nii, una in bioingegneria e l’altra in fisica quantistica e il suo primo vero nome: Ken’yuu.  
«Ken’yuu», sussurrò la ragazza. «È K. del diario di Komyo.»  
Tentò di seguire la macchina che si allontanava lentamente nel viale sterrato, ma non riuscì a raggiungerla ne a farsi sentire o notare. Non potendo chiamare Sanzo se non per pochi momenti e poche volte al mese per non essere rintracciata, cercò di farsi notare alzando le braccia e continuando a urlare che Ukoku era K. e che non solo era l’assassino che stavano cercando, oltre che creatore del Minus Wave, ma anche il famoso amante segreto di suo padre.  
Per sua sfortuna Sanzo era intento a guidare, attento a non prendere buche e radici dello sterrato davanti a sé e intenzionato ad ascoltare Goku, mentre Gojyo, seduto dietro, guardava un video sul cellulare, e non lanciò occhiate allo specchietto retrovisore fino a che non si trovarono sulla strada statale.  
«Meglio informarsi su quello che stava dicendo Hakuryu, non credi?» Disse Goku, guardando il profilo di Genjo.  
«Farò qualche ricerca approfondita e chiederò a Ryuzen, lui di solito sa tutto su tutti.»  
Genjo continuò a guidare, sentendo dentro di sé montare il dubbio. Senza alcuna ragione cominciò a risuonare nelle sue orecchie la voce dolce di suo padre e dell’antica canzone di Cassilda, antico quanto le leggende di una città inesistente.

_Le iadi canteranno canzoni,_  
_Dove si agitano al vento i cenci del Re._  
_Ma qui moriranno inascoltate_  
_mentre Carcosa si spegne._

All’ingresso di una delle poche e sconosciute chiese dedicate al culto di Carcosa, Genjo osservava uno scheletro grigiastro vestito con sgargianti abiti regali color oro.  
«E dunque eccoti, Ukoku Sanzo.»  
«Finalmente mi hai chiamato.»  
Ukoku si palesò, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio. Vestito di nero e con un sorriso sardonico a incorniciargli il volto. Regnò il silenzio a lungo. Genjo sentiva ribollirgli il sangue nel vedere quell’uomo che per così tanto tempo l’aveva ingannato, facendo anche di peggio. Strinse le dita attorno al calcio del revolver.  
«Beh? Non ti hanno insegnato che anche il peggior nemico ha diritto a un saluto appropriato?» Domandò Ukoku, alzando le braccia di fronte al mutismo e a l’immobilità di Genjo e di chi lo accompagnava.  
Qualcosa negli occhi di Ukoku mutò e non una scintilla di luce poteva più riflettersi in quei due pozzi profondi e spaventosi. Per la prima volta, Genjo lo vide per quello che realmente era.  
«Papà Komyo non te l’ha insegnato?»  
Al solo sentir nominare il nome del padre, Genjo prese la mira.  
Mirò proprio in mezzo a quei due occhi irridenti e sparò.

_Fine prima parte._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citazione a Nymphomaniac di Lars von Trier  
> ** Citazione a Scrubs.
> 
> Spiego scientifico!
> 
> Per lo spiegone scientifico faccio il copia e incolla del mio caro amico Mirko, che mi ha aiutata non poco nel dare un senso alla parte fantascientifica della storia.  
> Il problema alla base della fusione freddo è il solito: gli atomi di idrogeno essendo carichi positivamente esercitano uno contro l’altro forze elettrostatiche repulsive molto forti e per fonderli è necessario suprare tale barriera. La fusione a caldo usa il metodo più semplice ed intuitivo: surriscalda l’idrogeno, in modo che singoli nuclei acquisiscano una notevole velocità di movimento, tanto grande fa forzare la barriera elettrostatica e raggiungere la fusione.  
> Negli esperimenti di fusione a freddo (che secondo la comunità scientifica sono tutti falliti, ma qui non ci interessa) si cerca di applicare alle reazioni nucleari il concetto chimico di catalizzatore: una reazione chimica che richiederebbe molta energia termica per funzionare, può essere accelerata usando un catalizzatore, ovvero una sostanza esterna che, interagendo con le molecole in reazione, facilità il loro reciproco avvicinamento.  
> Per incendiare una miscela di ossigeno e metano è necessario applicare calore, le molecole si urtano con sufficiente forza da dare inizio all’ossidazione, e il calore autoprodotto mantiene la reazione. Se hai una nuvola di metano e ossigeno a bassa temperatura e nessuna “scintilla” termica, puoi introdurre una piccola quantità di catalizzatore (ogni reazione ha il suo) e ottenere la prima fiamma che poi si propagherà.  
> Secondo i sostenitori della fusione fredda convenzionale, i metalli in grado di assorbire idrogeno (e in particolare quelli del cosiddetto “gruppo del platino”, il palladio è quello più in voga) avrebbero questa funzione.  
> Si costruiscono gli elettrodi di palladio e li si mette in una soluzione di acqua pesante (ossido di deuterio) e si fa passare una forte scarica elettrica.  
> L’elettrolisi libera il deuterio che viene assorbito dall’elettrodo di palladio e, una volta dentro, si ipotizza che la particolare struttura cristallina di questo metallo sia in grado di avvicinare gli atomi di idrogeno fra loro e farli fondere senza sprecare troppa energia. Un ipotetico reattore di questo tipo quindi dovrebbe possedere un grande nucleo di metallo catalizzatore ove iniettare vario modo gli isotopi di idrogeno, in un contesto sci-fi dovresti inventare una sostanza che sia na lega metallica particolare o una sostanza ancora sconosciuta in grado di assorbire molto idrogeno e catalizzarne la fusione con grande efficienza.  
> Esiste poi una seconda via, quella che trovo più affascinante, ed è la fusione fredda catalizzata da muoni.  
> I muoni sono particelle aventi le stesse caratteristiche elettriche degli elettroni, ma una massa, un peso molto più grande. Quando dei muoni interagiscono con un atomo, tipicamente vengono attratti e cominciano ad orbitarci attorno proprio come gli elettroni, ma la maggior massa fa sì che per un fenomeno quantistico, l’orbita sia molto più stretta.  
> In un atomo contenente muoni, di fatto, queste singolari particelle si dispongono talmente vicine al nucleo da mascherare la sua carica positiva permettendogli di fondersi con un altro atomo anche a basa temperatura. Dopo la fusione l’energia emessa caccia via il muone che così può unirsi a un altro atomo e produrre una seconda fusione, poi una terza e così via. Il fenomeno della fusione catalizzata da muoni è stato osservato più volte ed è pertanto una realtà scientifica solida, sembra troppo bello per essere vero, giusto? E infatti c’è un grosso ma. O meglio due grossi ma.  
> Il primo ostacolo alla creazione di un ipotetico reattore a fusione ai muoni è che i muoni sono molto difficili da creare, si trovano solo nei raggi cosmici e negli acceleratori di particelle, un reattore a fusione di tal tipo spenderebbe nella creazione di muoni più energia di quanta ne produrrebbe.  
> Il secondo ostacolo è l’instabilità dei muoni: i muoni vivono pochi milionesimi di secondo, e sperimentalmente si è osservato che in questo breve lasso di tempo non possibile catalizzare più che qualche centinaio di fusioni prima che il muone decada.  
> Un fantascientifico reattore funzionante su questo principio dovrebbe possedere quindi o un generatori di muoni a basso costo energetico, che permetta di lanciare contro l’idrogeno un botto di muoni senza consumare troppa energia, o un sistema in grado di allungare la vita dei muoni così che, pur essendo pochi, riescano a catalizzare un numero sufficiente di fusioni atomiche da ottenere un output di energia significativo.


End file.
